


Unsterbliche Partie

by TheTypewriter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 212,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTypewriter/pseuds/TheTypewriter
Summary: Bevor man sie unter den Namen Professor X und Magneto kannte, waren sie Charles Xavier und Erik Lehnsherr. Es war Charles' Entscheidung in jener Nacht zu verdanken, dass sie sich damals kennen lernten. Und erst diese Begegnung machte sie zu den Männern, die sie heute sind. Aus Fremden wurden Freunde, aus Freunden Liebhaber, aus Liebhabern Verräter und schließlich Feinde. Doch was immer auch passierte. Oder noch passieren würde. Das alles begann in jener Nacht, als sich ihre Gedanken das erste Mal berührten ...





	1. Weiß

Rückblickend betrachtet war es wohl das Dümmste, was Charles Francis Xavier in seinem Leben je getan hatte. Dennoch bereute er es keinen Augenblick. Denn diese eine dumme Entscheidung in jener Nacht hatte ihn zu dem Menschen geführt, der ihn faszinierte wie niemand zuvor. Oder danach. Der an seiner Seite gekämpft, ihn gerettet hatte. Der ihm schreckliche Dinge angetan, ihn verletzt hatte, bis er glaubte, daran zu zerbrechen. Der sein bester Freund, sein schlimmster Feind gewesen war. Und soviel mehr als das. Den er verlor und wiederfand, einmal, zweimal, unzählige Male. Den er besser kannte als sich selbst und der ihn trotzdem immer noch überraschte. Um dessen Existenz seine kreiste, wie ein Naturgesetz.  
Magnetisch.   
Ihm würde das gefallen.


	2. Eröffnung

_How does it feel?_  
_How does it feel_  
_To be without a home_  
_Like a complete unknown_  
_Like a rolling stone?_  
Bob Dylan: _Like a Rolling Stone_ (1965)

„Das nächste Mal solltest du dich auf einen etwas engeren Radius beschränken.“

Charles Xavier öffnete die Augen und drehte müde den Kopf nach links. Neben ihm auf dem Fahrersitz saß Erik Lehnsherr, den Blick auf die Straße vor ihnen gerichtet. Der Mutant hatte den Sitz des Sportwagens, den sie vier Tage zuvor von der CIA geliehen hatten, um mehrere Stufen nach hinten gestellt und saß so entspannt am Steuer, als säße er in einem Sessel. Mit einer Hand lenkte er den Wagen, der andere Arm hing lässig aus dem geöffneten Seitenfenster. Irgendwann, während Charles' geschlafen hatte, war es wohl selbst ihm zu warm geworden, denn Erik hatte seine dunkle Lederjacke ausgezogen und die Ärmel seines hochgeschlossenen Pullovers bis an die Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Obwohl er eine Sonnenbrille mit großen Gläsern trug, konnte Charles in seinem Gesicht die gleiche Müdigkeit erkennen, die auch er spürte.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass mir eben etwas ähnliches durch den Kopf ging“, antwortete Charles verspätet und streckte sich, soweit das in dem engen Wagen möglich war. Obwohl er tief und fest geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich kein bisschen wacher. Im Gegenteil. Sein Verstand fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt, hinter seiner Stirn pochte es und sein Nacken schmerzte von der ungemütlichen Haltung, in der er gesessen hatte. Die Hitze im Auto tat ihr übriges. Sein Hemd klebte ekelhaft feucht und warm an seinem Rücken und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schmutzig an. Er sehnte sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und der Kühle eines klimatisierten Hotelzimmers.  
Der heizungswarme Fahrtwind, der durch das offene Fenster auf der Fahrerseite blies, brachte Eriks sonst so perfekt frisierte Haare durcheinander, als er sich Charles zuwandte.  
„Oder du solltest zumindest alle Staaten ausschließen, in denen es Wüsten gibt.“  
„Ich bin dir weit voraus“, gab Charles zurück.  
Erik grinste schief, dann schaute er wieder auf die Straße. Charles lehnte sich nach vorne und schälte sich umständlich aus seiner Weste. Sie war feucht von Schweiß und roch unangenehm. Angewidert warf er sie auf den Rücksitz, wo sie sich zu seinem Sakko gesellte, dass er schon vor Stunden ausgezogen hatte. Einen irren Moment lang überlegte er, auch sein Hemd auszuziehen, beließ es aber dabei, die oberen beiden Knöpfe zu öffnen. Dann ließ er sich wieder in den Autositz fallen und schaute nach vorne.  
Die Aussicht hatte sich in den letzten Stunden nur wenig verändert. Die Interstate 80, auf der sie schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unterwegs waren, verlief schnurgerade vor ihnen. Links und rechts des flimmernden Asphaltbandes gab es nur trockene Felsen und Sand. Hier und da kamen sie an einem Motel oder einer Tankstelle vorbei, sonst schien die Gegend beinahe unbewohnt.  
Kein Wunder, ging es Charles durch den Kopf. Ich würde hier auch um nichts in der Welt wohnen wollen.  
Er gähnte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde zu einem leichten Schmerz, wie immer, wenn er erschöpft war. Bald würde es ihn anstrengen, seine telepathischen Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er, um sich irgendwie abzulenken.  
„Gleich 17 Uhr“, antwortete Erik. „Du hast fast drei Stunden geschlafen.“  
Charles verzog das Gesicht.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Ich hab' das Radio als Unterhaltung.“  
„Mh …“, machte Charles und musterte die Quelle der Unterhaltung skeptisch.  
Schon von Anfang an war ihm Eriks Musikauswahl ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Das neumodische, fröhliche Gedudel, dass auch Raven so gerne hörte, ging ihm auf die Nerven. Doch Erik hatte seine Sichtweise schon zu Beginn ihrer Reise deutlich gemacht. Wenn er fuhr, hatte er die Gewalt über das Radio.  
Glücklicherweise war die Musik im Moment so leise, dass sie hinter ihren Stimmen verschwand.

„Ich war wohl etwas zu … enthusiastisch“, nahm Charles den Faden ihres Gesprächs wieder auf. „Dass eine Maschine meine Kräfte derart verstärken kann, ist einfach unglaublich.“  
Das war eine glatte Untertreibung. Hank McCoys Maschine, Cerebro, hatte seine telepathischen Kräfte in einem Maß gesteigert, das Charles bislang nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte Dutzende Mutanten in den Vereinigten Staaten und Teilen von Kanada gefunden. Mutanten, die hunderte von Meilen von ihm entfernt waren. Cerebro verband ihn mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen, gewährte ihm Einblick in ihre Gedanken, ihre Gefühle. Und es waren so viele! Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie nicht alleine waren, doch die schiere Anzahl der Mutanten, die er entdeckt hatte, überwältigte ihn.  
Es war ihnen nicht schwer gefallen, Kandidaten für das geheime Projekt der CIA auszuwählen. Die Kinder hatten sie von vorneherein aussortiert. Aber auch ohne sie waren so viele Mutanten übrig geblieben, dass sie sich für Wochen damit beschäftigen könnten, sie aufzusuchen und sie zu bitten, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Charles konnte es kaum erwarten, sie zu treffen und herauszufinden, welche Mutationen sich bei ihnen manifestiert hatten. Dies war der Beginn einer neuen Zeit, dessen war er sich sicher.  
„Und es war erst der Anfang“, fuhr er fort. „McCoy hat selbst gesagt, dass es nur ein Prototyp ist. Stell dir vor, wozu ich fähig wäre, wenn wir Cerebro perfektioniert haben. Ich könnte Mutanten auf der ganzen Welt erreichen!“  
„Das könntest du wohl.“  
Die Kühle, die sich plötzlich in Eriks Stimme geschlichen hatte, stand im krassen Kontrast zu Charles' Begeisterung.  
„Sie können wirklich froh sein, in dir ein so begeisterungsfähiges Versuchskaninchen gefunden zu haben.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Fang bitte nicht wieder damit an, Erik. Ich bin zu müde, um mit dir zu streiten.“  
Erik warf ihm einen knappen Blick zu, bevor er wieder geradeaus schaute.

Charles betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Erik ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, seine Abscheu für Wissenschaftler wie Hank McCoy und ihre Experimente kundzutun. Die Gründe dafür hatte Charles in seinen Gedanken gesehen, als er ihn vor wenigen Tagen davor bewahrt hatte, von Sebastian Shaws U-Boot in die Tiefe gezogen zu werden und zu ertrinken. Er hatte nicht auf diese Weise in die Gedanken des anderen Mannes eindringen wollen, doch um ihn zu retten, hatte es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben. Erik hatte es ihm nicht gedankt, im Gegenteil. Er war wütend auf Charles, sah sich von ihm um seine Chance auf Rache gebracht. Wie um ihn zu bestrafen, nutzte Erik jede Gelegenheit, einen Streit zu provozieren. Doch Charles hatte nicht vor, ihm diesen zu bieten.  
Erik bewegte den linken Arm und Charles konnte für einen Moment die tätowierte Nummer auf seinem Unterarm sehen. 214782. Es waren nur Zahlen, bedeutungslos, harmlos. Und doch standen sie in diesem Fall für die Leiden und den Tod von Millionen von Menschen. Charles hatte darüber gelesen, natürlich. Und auch wenn ihn das unvorstellbare Grauen jener Zeit getroffen hatte, so nah wie jetzt hatte er sich den Menschen damals noch nie gefühlt. Als er Erik aus dem Wasser zog, hatte er in die kalte Dunkelheit jener Zeit geblickt, direkt und ohne den Filter geschriebener Worte oder erzählter Erinnerungen. Für einen kurzen Moment war Charles einer von ihnen, teilte ihren Schmerz, ihre Angst, ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment war er _Erik_. Und diese Erfahrung hatte sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt wie eine eigene Erinnerung, die er nicht mehr abstreifen konnte.

Erik war noch ein Kind gewesen, als die Soldaten ihn und seine Familie aus ihrem Haus holten und sie auf die Straße trieben. Dort warteten bereits Dutzende andere, Nachbarn, Bekannte, Freunde. Sein Vater legte ihm einen Mantel um seine schmalen Schultern, viel zu groß, aber warm. Die Bedeutung des Sterns, der unsauber auf den Stoff genäht wurde, erfuhr Erik bald darauf. Es war eine Markierung, ein Brandzeichen. Er bedeutete, dass Erik kein Mensch wie alle anderen mehr war. Er war nur noch Abschaum, der abtransportiert und beseitigt werden musste. Aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, nicht verstehen konnte, weil sie vollkommen wahnsinnig waren. In seiner kindlichen Hoffnung glaubte er noch, dass alles gut werden würde. Bis zu dem Moment, als sie seine Familie auseinander rissen und seine Eltern forttrieben, wie Vieh zur Schlachtung. Erst jetzt, als das Tor zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern geschlossen wurde und er alleine zurückblieb, wurde ihm klar, dass es keine Hoffnung gab. Nicht für seine Eltern und nicht für ihn. Dass all die geflüsterten Gerüchte wahr waren. Die Verzweiflung, die er in diesem Moment spürte, weckte einen Zorn in seinem Inneren, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er überhaupt möglich war. Und mit ihm brach noch etwas anderes an die Oberfläche. Etwas, was er schon länger gespürt hatte und dass jetzt nach Blut verlangte. Er schrie, kämpfte, doch es nützte nichts. Er war zu schwach. Sein Zorn war zu schwach. In diesem Moment fand Erik sich mit seinem Tod ab. Doch der kam nicht. Und was ihn stattdessen erwartete, war viel schlimmer.  
Erik sah seine Mutter nicht sterben. Er hörte es nur. Den Schuss. Wie sie hinter ihm zusammenbrach. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, war es bereits geschehen. Er starrte auf sie herunter, unfähig, das Gesehene zu begreifen. War das wirklich seine Mutter? Er erkannte sie kaum wieder. Ihr Gesicht war ausgemergelt, ihre Kleider dreckig und zu weit. Sie erinnerte ihn eher an eine Marionette, bei der man die Fäden durchtrennte, die sie aufrecht gehalten hatten. Und doch war sie es. Und ihr Mörder stand hinter ihm und lächelte wohlwollend wie ein Lehrer, dem Erik gerade ein auswendig gelerntes Gedicht vorgetragen hatte.  
Was danach kam, war zu furchtbar, um es in Worte zu fassen.  
Klaus Schmidt. Sebastian Shaw.  
Er tat Erik schreckliche Dinge an. Bis das Ende des Krieges auch seinen Experimenten ein Ende setzte. Bevor Shaw geflohen war, hatte er noch die Spuren seines Tuns vernichtet. Alle Spuren bis auf eine. Ein Kind, einsam, verletzt, verloren. Erik.  
Charles konnte noch immer das Echo seiner Qualen in seinem Inneren spüren. Er konnte Eriks Hass verstehen. Doch er wusste auch um die Gefahren. Erik bewegte sich auf der feinen Linie zwischen Gut und Böse. Noch war er in Balance, aber das konnte sich binnen Sekunden ändern. Einmal hatte Charles ihn retten können. Ob er das nächste Mal rechtzeitig zur Stelle war …

„Hör auf, mich so anzustarren“, sagte Erik plötzlich.  
Ertappt wandte Charles sich wieder der Straße zu.  
„Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht …“  
„Das, was du da gesehen hast, ist meine Sache“, unterbrach Erik ihn barsch. „Mein Leben. Du hast darin nichts zu suchen.“  
„Aber ich kann dir helfen.“  
„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht.“  
Charles schluckte die Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Doch er würde, konnte es nicht vergessen. Zu tief hatten sich Eriks Erinnerungen in seinen Verstand gegraben. Und auch wenn Erik es anders sah, er brauchte Hilfe. Bevor er sich an die Dunkelheit in seinem Inneren verlor.

Die nächste Stunde fuhren sie schweigend. Charles spürte, wie seine Augen einmal mehr schwer wurden. Das leise Brummen des Motors, das stete Ruckeln des Wagens, die leise Musik, drohten ihn erneut einzuschläfern.  
Um sich wachzuhalten, begann er, in der Tasche zwischen seinen Füßen nach der Straßenkarte zu suchen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, zog er sie heraus und breitete sie auf seinen Knien aus. Zielsicher suchten seine Finger nach ihrer Route. Sie waren in den vergangenen Tagen weit gekommen.  
„Wie weit ist es noch?“, fragte Erik und warf einen Blick auf die Karte.  
Charles schaute aus dem Fenster und suchte den Straßenrand nach Schildern ab, die ihm verrieten, wo genau sie sich befanden. Er entdeckte eines in der flimmernden Luft vor ihnen und glich die angegebenen Orte mit der Karte ab.  
„Noch etwa vier Stunden, schätze ich.“  
„Wer ist sie?“  
Charles lehnte den Kopf zurück und suchte in seinem Kopf nach der passenden Erinnerung.  
„Ihr Name ist Angel Salvadore. Sie ist von zuhause ausgerissen, da war sie 14 Jahre alt. Sie lebt bei Freunden und verdient ihren Lebensunterhalt als … Tänzerin in einer Bar.“  
Das traf den Beruf, den die junge Frau ausübte, nicht ganz, aber das wollte er Erik nicht auf die Nase binden. Doch der schien genau zu verstehen.  
„Tänzerin? Du meinst, sie ist Stripperin?“, fragte er und klang beinahe belustigt.  
„Ja“, gab Charles zu.  
„Na wenn das mal kein passender Einstieg für unsere Reise ist“, sagte Erik leichthin.  
Charles seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er sie doch von der Liste streichen oder sie zumindest auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt schieben sollen.  
Angel war die erste Mutantin, die sie gemeinsam aufsuchten. Charles wusste ziemlich genau, was er ihr sagen würde. Was ihm Sorgen bereitete, war der Mann neben ihm. Es war Eriks Idee gewesen, dass sie die Mutanten zu zweit aufsuchen würden, ohne die Beteiligung der CIA. Mutanten, so seine Argumentation, wären wohl am Besten dazu geeignet, andere wie sie davon zu überzeugen, sich der Spezialeinheit anzuschließen. Damit hatte er zweifellos recht. Dennoch war sich Charles nicht sicher, ob Erik mit seinem Vorschlag nicht auch eigene Ziele verfolgte.

Erik unterdrückte ein Gähnen und Charles wurde plötzlich klar, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Wenn er wirklich den halben Nachmittag verschlafen und Erik zwischendurch keine Pause gemacht hatte, fuhr er schon seit fast sechs Stunden. Charles schaute wieder auf die Straße. In einigen hundert Meter Entfernung schälte sich eine weitere Gruppe bunter Schilder aus der staubigen Luft. Charles deutete auf eines davon.  
„In etwa fünf Meilen gibt es eine Tankstelle. Wir sollten eine Pause machen.“  
Erik widersprach nicht.

Bald darauf standen sie zwischen den Zapfsäulen einer kleinen Tankstelle. Das viereckige Dach brachte ein wenig Schatten, doch die Luft fühlte sich trotzdem nicht ein Grad kühler an. Erik tankte den Wagen voll, während Charles sich auf den Weg in den kleinen Laden machte. Seine Hoffnung, der Hitze draußen wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment zu entfliehen, zerschlug sich jedoch.  
Der leicht übergewichtige Tankwart hob hilflos die Schultern, als Charles für das Tanken und zwei Getränke zahlte.  
„Die Klimaanlage ist schon seit zwei Wochen kaputt. Aber der Penner von Handwerker kommt einfach nicht. Wenigstens funktionieren die Kühlschränke. Sonst würde ich hier drin wohl sterben.“  
Charles nickte verständnisvoll, dann verließ er das Gebäude.

Erik lehnte an der Motorhaube, als Charles zurückkam. Die Hitze schien ihm deutlich weniger auszumachen als Charles selbst. Trotzdem würde auch ihm eine kleine Abkühlung sicher gelegen kommen.  
„Hier, für dich“, sagte Charles und reichte ihm eine Cola.  
„Du hättest mir mal lieber ein kühles Bier mitgebracht“, sagte Erik, nahm die Flasche aber an und drückte sie sich in den Nacken.  
„Sicher nicht, wenn du noch fahren musst.“  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Du bist ein vorbildlicher Staatsbürger.“  
Charles rollte mit den Augen. Er wollte seine Flasche öffnen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie mit einem Kronkorken verschlossen war.  
Kurzerhand hielt er die eiskalte Flasche in Eriks Richtung.  
„Kannst du sie öffnen?“  
Erik hob einen Zeigefinger in seine Richtung. Augenblicklich sprang der Kronkorken vom Hals der Flasche. Erik hielt ihn in der Luft, dicht über der Öffnung, drehte dann die Hand und ließ das runde Blechstück in seine Richtung fliegen, wo er es aus der Luft fing.  
Charles beobachtete ihn. Eriks Kraft war wirklich faszinierend. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, Magnetfelder um jede Art von Metall herum zu erzeugen und so zu manipulieren, dass das Metall sich seiner Kraft zu beugen schien. Mit dem richtigen Training, dessen war sich Charles sicher, wäre sein Potential immens.  
„Danke“, sagte er und trank einen tiefen Schluck von dem eiskalten Wasser. Die Erfrischung tat gut, auch wenn der Effekt nur kurz halten würde.  
Erik nickte, öffnete seine Flasche auf gleiche Weise und trank ein paar Schlucke.  
„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass wir hätten fliegen sollen“, sagte er dann. „McCoy hat so sehr mit seinem Jet angegeben, ich hätte ihn wirklich gerne benutzt.“  
„Er sagte doch, dass der Jet noch nicht startklar ist“, erinnerte Charles ihn. „Und selbst wenn er es wäre, hätten wir ihn kaum nutzen können. Wo hätten wir landen sollen? Ein ziviler Flughafen kommt nicht infrage und andere gibt es kaum, schon gar nicht da, wo wir hin wollen.“  
„Wir sind in der Wüste, wir hätten überall landen können.“  
Charles lachte auf.  
„Natürlich, damit auch jeder im Umkreis von 30 Meilen weiß, dass wir kommen. Wir sollten keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen.“  
„Und wieso nicht?“, fragte Erik kühl. „Ich bin kein Freund von Versteckspielen.“  
„Du vielleicht nicht. Aber hier geht es nicht nur um dich, hier geht es auch um die, die wir aufsuchen. Wir kennen sie nicht, wissen nicht, wie sie leben. Es kann gut sein, dass niemand weiß, dass sie Mutanten sind. Und wir haben kein Recht, das gegen ihren Willen zu ändern.“  
So wie er es in seiner Begeisterung bei McCoy getan hatte. Nochmal würde er diesen Fehler nicht machen.  
„Mutanten wie wir sollten sich nicht verstecken müssen.“  
„Diese Entscheidung sollten wir ihnen überlassen.“  
Erik sah ihn an und zog die Brauen hoch.  
„So, wie du Raven die Entscheidung überlässt?“  
„Ich bin für sie verantwortlich. Ich beschütze sie.“  
Charles wusste nicht, wieso er sich plötzlich verteidigte.  
„Die Frage ist nur, ob sie auch beschützt werden will“, gab Erik zurück. „Du bist nicht ihr Vater.“  
Er trank seine Flasche leer und stellte sie neben die Zapfsäule. Es war offensichtlich, dass Charles ihn einmal mehr wütend gemacht hatte.  
„Lass uns weiterfahren.“  
Charles beobachtete ihn, als er ins Auto stieg und die Tür schloss. Er ahnte, dass sie dieses Thema noch einige Male diskutieren würden.  
Charles stellte seine noch halbvolle Flasche neben Eriks und stieg ins Auto.  
„Erik …“, begann er zögernd.  
Erik startete den Motor, fuhr aber noch nicht los.  
„Was?“, fragte er, seine Stimme herausfordernd.  
„Wenn wir mit ihnen sprechen … Bitte lass es ruhig angehen. Ich möchte nicht die Schuld daran tragen, dass wir ein Leben zerstören. Oder mehrere.“  
Erik sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts.  
„Bitte“, sagte Charles eindringlich und erwiderte seinen Blick.  
Erik nickte schließlich. Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Dann setzten sie ihre Fahrt fort.

Die Aussicht, weitere Stunden in einem Auto zu verbringen, das inzwischen mehr an einen Backofen als an ein Fortbewegungsmittel erinnerte, sorgte dafür, dass Charles Erik tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment recht geben musste. Fliegen hätte ihre Reise durch die Vereinigten Staaten um einiges angenehmer gemacht. Doch Charles hatte sich mit voller Absicht für das Auto entschieden. Diese Art des Reisens war langwierig und anstrengend, doch sie gab ihm dadurch Zeit, den Mutanten neben sich besser kennen zu lernen. Mehr zu erfahren als das, was Charles in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen hatte.

Charles hatte sofort gemerkt, dass Erik anders war als jeder Mensch oder Mutant, den er bisher kennen gelernt hatte. Seine grausame Vergangenheit hatte ihn tief geprägt, aber nicht gebrochen. Nach außen hin tat Erik so, als gäbe es nichts in seinem Leben, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Zeigte der Welt ein eiskaltes Lächeln, das durch nahezu nichts zu erwärmen war. Und klammerte sich dennoch mit aller Kraft an dieses Leben.  
Die einsamen Jahre der Jagd hatte er genutzt, um die verschiedensten Fähigkeiten zu sammeln. Er sprach mehr Sprachen als Charles selbst, verstand sich auf den Umgang mit Waffen und seine Kräfte machte ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner für jeden, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
Doch alles, was er tat, jeder Schlag seines Herzens, jeder einzelne Atemzug, diente nur einem Zweck: der Rache an Sebastian Shaw. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, war Erik zu einem Soldaten geworden, einem Kämpfer für seine Sache, der nichts kannte als seine Mission. Der für seine Rache sterben würde, wenn es notwendig war.  
Und das war es, was Charles am meisten beunruhigte. Äußerlich wirkte Erik gelassen, doch selbst jetzt waren seine Muskeln angespannt und sein Blick stets lauernd. Wie bei einem wilden Tier, immer wachsam, jederzeit bereit zu flüchten. Oder zuzubeißen. Der Zorn aus seiner Kindheit schlummerte immer noch in ihm. Und Erik würde ihn wecken, wenn er es für nötig hielt.  
Charles seufzte. Niemand sollte so leben müssen, so leben wollen. Voller Hass, Angst und Einsamkeit. Es gab immer Hoffnung. Sogar in Erik. Charles hatte sie gespürt, tief in seinem Verstand. So tief verborgen, dass Erik vermutlich selbst nicht mehr wusste, dass sie noch da war.  
Es gab Momente des Lichts in seinem Leben. Wenn Erik nur den Mut fand, sie sich selbst einzugestehen. Vielleicht war sein Vorschlag, mit ihm zu reisen, ja der erste Schritt in diese Richtung. Charles konnte selbst nur hoffen.

 

Die Berge, welche ihr Ziel Reno im Bundesstaat Nevada umfassten, schälten sich langsam aus dem staubigen Blau des Himmels. Sie wirkten zum Greifen nah, dennoch würden sie die Stadt erst nach Sonnenuntergang erreichen. Zu spät, um junge Frauen dazu zu überreden, ihr Leben aufzugeben und sich einer Spezialeinheit für Mutanten anzuschließen.  
„Wir sollten uns ein Motel suchen“, sagte Charles. „Morgen früh können wir sie dann besuchen.“  
Erik sah ihn an. In sein Gesicht hatte sich ein Ausdruck geschlichen, der Charles das Schlimmste befürchten ließ.  
„Wieso warten? Wenn sie Stripperin ist, wird sie bald anfangen zu arbeiten. Und wenn wir ihr ein paar Dollar zustecken, wird sie auch ganz sicher Zeit für uns haben.“  
Charles verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte es geahnt.  
Erik deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig.  
„Du warst wohl noch nie in einer Stripbar, was?“, fragte er grinsend. „Gab es sowas in England nicht?“  
Charles spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg und er verfluchte sich einmal mehr dafür, dass er seinen Körper nicht annähernd so gut im Griff hatte wie seinen Geist.  
„Wenn es welche gab, dann weiß ich nichts davon.“  
Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Tatsächlich wusste er ziemlich genau, was manche seiner Kommilitonen nach den Vorlesungen getrieben hatten. Doch Charles hatte sie nie begleitet. Es erschien ihm unangemessen, eine Frau dafür zu bezahlen, dass sie sich für einen auszog.  
„Was hast du dann gemacht, um dich zu amüsieren?“, bohrte Erik weiter.  
„Ich fand meine Arbeit immer amüsierend genug“, antwortete Charles knapp.  
„Raven muss eine Menge Spaß mit dir haben …“  
Statt zu antworten beugte Charles sich nach vorne und stellte das Radio lauter. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit Erik über das Nachtleben seiner Studentenzeit zu unterhalten. Ein Nachtleben, was sich tatsächlich hauptsächlich zwischen den Büchern in seinem Zimmer und der Bibliothek abgespielt hatte. Von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen, die er aber nicht mit Erik diskutieren würde.  
Leider trug das Radio nicht gerade zu seiner Stimmung bei.  
„Schon wieder dieser Kerl mit dem Frosch im Hals“, entfuhr es ihm, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte. „Was finden die bloß alle an ihm?!“  
„Das ist der King“, sagte Erik.  
„Der King von was?“  
Erik musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen.  
„Der King. Elvis. Sag mir nicht, dass du Elvis Presley nicht kennst.“  
Charles zuckte die Schultern.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du in England warst und nicht auf einem anderen Planeten?“  
„Bist du langsam damit fertig, mich zu beleidigen?“, fragte Charles und klang trotziger, als er wollte.  
Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Wenn du es einem so einfach machst.“  
„Schau' auf die Straße.“  
„Jawohl, Professor.“  
Charles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster. Er spürte Eriks Blick auf sich, doch er ignorierte ihn. Erik mochte etwas für kindische Streitereien übrig haben. Er selbst hatte es definitiv nicht.

Den Rest der Fahrt sprachen sie nicht mehr miteinander. Charles war sauer auf Erik, aber auch sauer auf sich selbst und seine zugegebenermaßen übertriebene Reaktion. Eigentlich hatte er sich immer im Griff. Das musste er auch, schließlich wurden Erwartungen in ihn gesetzt. Er besaß Abschlüsse der besten Universitäten in den USA und in Großbritannien. Und seine Forschungen würden dazu beitragen, die Welt zu verändern. Aber der Mutant am Steuer des Wagens schien immer genau die Knöpfe bei ihm zu drücken, die ihn zu unüberlegten Äußerungen trieben.  
Charles seufzte. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Eriks Vorschlag zu folgen und sich zu zweit auf den Weg zu den anderen Mutanten zu machen. Er musste dringend an seinen Fähigkeiten in Sachen Planung arbeiten.

 

Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Bergen verschwunden, als sie Reno endlich erreichten. Erik verließ die Hauptstraße und steuerte das nächste Motel mit freien Zimmern an. Es lag am Stadtrand, nicht weit von dem Lokal entfernt, in dem Angel arbeitete. Vom Auto aus machte es einen guten Eindruck. Dennoch wäre es Charles lieber gewesen, sie würden in ordentlichen Hotels absteigen. Doch Erik hatte ihm klargemacht, dass ein Motel bei ihrer Art des Reisens die beste Wahl war. Er musste es wissen. Er hatte sicher mehr Zeit in Motels verbracht, als in einem richtigen Zuhause. Falls es überhaupt einen Ort gab, den er so nennen würde. Irgendwann würde Charles ihn danach fragen.

Als Charles das überhitzte Auto endlich verließ, war es nur wenig kühler geworden. Doch alleine der leichte Wind, der über seinen verschwitzten Körper fuhr, fühlte sich paradiesisch an. Er streckte seinen verspannten Rücken und ging zum Kofferraum.  
„Ich check' uns ein“, sagte Erik und machte sich auf den Weg zur Rezeption. Charles nickte nur und machte sich daran, ihre Sachen auszuladen.  
Erik hatte nicht viel dabei. Sein Gepäck bestand aus einer alten Ledertasche, kaum größer als ein Rucksack. Charles dagegen reiste mit einem großen Koffer. Doch nur etwa die Hälfte davon war mit Kleidung und anderen Dingen für die Reise gefüllt. Der Rest seines Gepäcks bestand aus Büchern, Artikeln und seinen eigenen Aufzeichnungen. Wenn er nicht gerade am Steuer des Wagens saß, wollte er sich schließlich sinnvoll beschäftigen. Missmutig betrachtete er den Koffer. Bisher hatte er seine Arbeit sträflich vernachlässigt. Er nahm sich vor, das zu ändern, sobald sie nicht länger in Amerikas Backofen unterwegs waren.  
Charles schloss gerade den geleerten Kofferraum, als Erik zurückkam. Er warf Charles einen Schlüssel zu.  
„Ich bin zwei Zimmer weiter. Ich schlage vor, wir werden die verschwitzten Klamotten los und treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier. Wir gehen was essen und besuchen dann unsere Tänzerin.“  
Charles nickte nur. Inzwischen war er so erschöpft, dass er fast allem zugestimmt hätte.

Das Zimmer, das er kurz darauf betrat, war zweckmäßig eingerichtet und sauber. Die Wand, vor der das Bett stand, war von einer grellbunten Tapete mit einem Muster bedeckt, dass bei zu langem Betrachten sicher zu Übelkeit führte. Charles legte den Koffer auf das Bett und ließ sich daneben auf die Matratze sinken. Die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden. Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Die weiche Decke in seinem Rücken fühlte sich an wie eine Wolke. Charles schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen kurzen Moment nur auf seine Atmung. Lauschte dem Geräusch seiner eigenen Atemzüge, spürte, wie sich seine Brust hob und senkte. Es wäre so schön, jetzt einfach hier liegen zu bleiben und zu schlafen. Doch Erik war es zu verdanken, dass es wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde, bis er wieder in den Genuss seines Bettes kommen würde.

Das Badezimmer war klein und die Fliesen hatten eine Farbe, die Charles irgendwo zwischen hellem grün und braun einordnete und die einen hässlichen Kontrast zum grellen Orange des Duschvorhangs bildete. Wer dachte sich bloß solche Farbkombinationen aus und wagte auch noch, sie modern zu nennen?!  
Er trat vor das Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Er sah ähnlich furchtbar aus, wie er sich fühlte. Seine braunen Haare klebten an seinem Kopf, sein Hemd wies dunkle Schweißflecken auf und seine Augen sahen aus, als wäre er in eine Schlägerei geraten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass eine Dusche und ein starker Kaffee ausreichen würden, um ihn wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln.

 

Als es etwa eine halbe Stunde später an seiner Tür klopfte, war Charles gerade dabei, seine verschwitzten Kleidungsstücke so auf den beiden Sesseln im Zimmers zu verteilen, dass sie möglichst schnell trocknen würden. Noch ein Nachteil von Motels: kein Wäscheservice.  
„Komm' rein. Bin gleich fertig.“  
„Nur keine Eile“, sagte Erik hinter ihm.  
Charles richtete den Ärmel seines Hemdes, dann drehte er sich zu ihm um. Und erstarrte.  
Erik lehnte im Rahmen der noch immer geöffneten Tür. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug aus einem leicht glänzenden Stoff, der sich perfekt an seinen Körper schmiegte. Zusammen mit dem schneeweißen Hemd und der tiefroten Krawatte hätte Erik so gekleidet mühelos auf jede Dinnerparty oder Hochzeit gepasst. Seine Haare waren wieder perfekt frisiert und sein Gesicht zeigte keine Spur mehr von der Müdigkeit des Tages.  
„Wo hast du den Anzug her?!“, entfuhr es Charles.  
Erik sah an sich herunter.  
„Geliehen. Steht mir gut, was?“  
„Ja“, musste Charles zugeben und betrachtete ihn erneut. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, wie attraktiv Erik war. Er überragte Charles um etwa eine halbe Kopflänge, war schlank, aber trainiert, und er bewegte sich mit der ruhigen Eleganz eines Jägers, der sich und seine Stärken genau kannte. Die stets wachen Augen, die Charles bereits früher bemerkt hatten, hatten die Farbe von poliertem Stahl und verliehen seinem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht etwas einnehmendes. So wie er aussah, würde er zweifellos die Aufmerksamkeit der Tänzerinnen in der Bar auf sich ziehen.

Eriks Blick wanderte über ihn und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Willst du so gehen?“  
Charles breitete die Arme aus. Er trug ein frisches Hemd, eine passende Krawatte und sein graues Sakko. Zugegeben, er sah nicht annähernd so elegant aus wie Erik, aber in seinen Augen reichte sein Outfit völlig aus.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen?“, fragte er schärfer als gewollt.  
Erik zuckte die Schultern.  
„Nichts wirksames, fürchte ich“, sagte er belustigt.  
Charles schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft.  
Wenn das so weiterging, würde er den anderen Mutanten auf ihrer Reise irgendwann erschlagen. Und das würde seinem Lebenslauf definitiv nicht guttun.  
„Lass uns gehen.“

-

Als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, war es bereits dunkel. Die Temperatur sank langsam auf ein erträgliches Maß, dafür wurde der staubige Wind immer stärker.  
Die Bar lag am Stadtrand, umgeben von Casinos, Motels und weiteren Bars, deren Lichter die Straßen und Parkplätze grellbunt beleuchteten. Obwohl die Gegend es nicht vermuten ließ, gehörte ihr Ziel zu den besten Adressen der Stadt, wie sie in der vergangenen Stunde herausgefunden hatten. Die Reihe an edlen Gefährten vor dem Gebäude bestätigte das.  
Erik parkte in einer der wenigen freien Parklücken und sie stiegen aus. Das Bauwerk vor ihnen hatte nur zwei Stockwerke und ein flaches Dach. Der breite Eingang war von auf antik getrimmten Säulen flankiert und ein roter Teppich führte zu zwei getönten Glastüren, deren riesige Griffe in Form von Löwenköpfen spiegelblank poliert waren. Die grellen Leuchtbuchstaben auf dem Vordach, das die Tür überspannte, versprachen heiße Nächte mit den attraktivsten Mädchen der Stadt. Erik hoffte, sie hielten ihr Versprechen.

Charles trat neben ihn. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner grauen Hose vergraben und musterte den Eingang der Bar, als würde ihn dahinter ein schlimmer Zahnarzttermin erwarten.  
„Muss das wirklich sein?“, fragte er erneut.  
Erik machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Frage noch einmal beantworten.  
Natürlich hatte Charles recht: sie hätten Angel auch am nächsten Tag aufsuchen können. Doch nach den Tagen im engen Auto brauchte Erik wirklich etwas Abwechslung. Außerdem genoss er es viel zu sehr, den Mutanten neben sich zu provozieren. Und der machte es ihm mehr als leicht. Charles Xavier war die lebendige Verkörperung britischen Anstands. So schien es zumindest. Tatsächlich hatte es nicht viel gebraucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, mitzukommen. Erik musste grinsen. Vielleicht steckte doch mehr in seinem verklemmten Begleiter, als es den Anschein hatte.  
„Na los, stürzen wir uns ins wilde Nachtleben“, verkündete er und betrat mit Charles im Schlepptau die Bar.

Drinnen war es fast dunkel. Nur die mannshohen, beleuchteten Scheiben an der hinteren Wand und die kreisrunde, ebenfalls in dezentes Licht getauchte Bar in der Mitte des Raumes spendeten schummriges Licht. Die Einrichtung war zurückgenommen und edel. Leise Musik ohne erkennbare Quelle floss um sie herum. Erik ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ein Dutzend hübscher junger Frauen setzte alles daran, den anwesenden männlichen Gästen den abendlichen Drink zu versüßen. In der Hinsicht hatte die Außenreklame schon mal nicht gelogen.

„Welche davon ist sie?“, fragte er Charles leise.  
Charles legte zwei Finger der linken Hand an die Schläfe und sah sich in dem großen Raum um.  
Sein Blick verharrte auf der beleuchteten Bar.  
„Dort auf dem Tresen.“  
Erik sah in die angegebene Richtung.  
Auf dem Tresen tanzte eine junge Frau, bewegte sich langsam und lasziv zu den Klängen der leise wummernden Musik. Sie hatte dunkle Haut und schwarzes, glänzendes Haar, dass ihr in leichten Wellen über die nackten Schultern fiel. Sie war mit einem hautengen, schwarzen Lederoutfit bekleidet, welches allenfalls als Unterwäsche durchging. Dennoch war es etwas anderes, was Eriks Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Angels Schultern und Oberarme waren von einem komplizierten Muster bedeckt, welches an Schmetterlingsflügel erinnerte. Als sie sich drehte, sah er, dass es auch einen großen Teil ihres Rückens bedeckte. Eine derartig ausladende Tätowierung war etwas besonderes. So wie die Trägerin es offenbar auch war.  
„Und du meinst, dass sie uns helfen kann?“, fragte er, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.  
Charles hatte ihm nicht gesagt, worin ihre Mutation bestand. Doch sie würden es bald herausfinden, dessen war er sich sicher. Die junge Frau wirkte nicht wie jemand, der etwas verbarg.  
„Ich denke schon“, antwortete der Telepath.  
„Dann werde ich uns mal vorstellen“, sagte Erik und ging Richtung Bar.  
Charles folgte ihm nicht.  
Als Erik das bemerkte, blieb er stehen und drehte sich um.  
„Was ist?“, fragte er und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich dachte, du kannst es kaum erwarten, mit ihr zu reden?“  
Charles rührte sich noch immer nicht. Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte Erik missmutig.  
„Siehst du nicht, wie viele Männer noch an der Bar sitzen? Es wäre mehr als dumm, sie jetzt darauf anzusprechen, dass sie eine Mutantin ist.“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Das ist der Grund, wieso ich dich vorhin gefragt habe, ob du dich mit ausreichend Scheinen eingedeckt hast. Und jetzt komm' endlich.“  
Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, hob Erik eine Hand in seine Richtung und griff mithilfe seiner Kräfte nach Charles' metallener Gürtelschnalle. Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog er sie in seine Richtung.  
Charles stolperte zwei Schritte, bis er sich fing und mit hastigen Schritten zu ihm aufschloss.  
„Mach' das nicht nochmal“, zischte er und sah sich hastig in dem großen Raum um, als befürchte er, beobachtet zu werden.  
„Ganz locker, Charles“, sagte Erik grinsend. „Wir sind in einer Stripbar. Die Männer hier haben besseres zu tun, als uns zu beobachten.“  
Charles funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts.  
Dann sah er wieder zur Bar hinüber. Angel hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt. Sie bewegte sich ruhig, als wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, die nur aus der Musik und ihren Bewegungen bestand. Erik konnte beinahe sehen, wie es hinter Charles' Stirn arbeitete, während er sie beobachtete.  
Schließlich nickte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Begleiter, und ging weiter. Erik folgte ihm.

Charles trat an die Bar und nahm auf einem der freien Hocker Platz. Er hob zwei Finger in Richtung des Kellners, der kurz darauf zwei Gläser vor ihm abstellte.  
Erik hatte sich noch nicht zu ihm gesetzt, geschweige denn das Glas berührt, da hatte Charles seines schon geleert. Der Mutant verzog das Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Husten. Erik musste lächeln. Offenbar versuchte Charles, sich Mut anzutrinken, war aber nicht an harten Alkohol gewöhnt.  
Er griff nach dem zweiten Glas und trank einen Schluck. Charles hatte bei ihren Drinks eine gute Wahl getroffen, stellte er anerkennend fest. Auch wenn er nicht oft zu trinken schien, Ahnung hatte er.  
Der Blick des anderen Mannes war noch immer auf die junge Mutantin gerichtet, die sich nun in ihre Richtung bewegte. In seinen blauen Augen sah Erik eine seltsame Mischung aus Faszination und Panik.  
„Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder?“, flüsterte Erik ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Charles riss den Blick von ihr los und sah ihn an.  
„Deinen Sprüchen nach ist es für dich definitiv nicht das erste Mal.“  
Erik zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste.  
„Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt.“  
„Das mit dem Schweigen kann ich so nicht unterschreiben“, gab Charles zurück. Etwas wie ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder dem Grund für ihre Reise zuwandte.  
Angel stand nun genau vor ihnen. Aus der Nähe sah sie noch schöner aus, stellte Erik fest. Ihre dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen richteten sich auf ihn, als er einen Schein aus der Brusttasche zog und ihn ihr entgegenhielt.  
Die junge Frau ging vor ihm in die Knie und nahm ihm den Schein ab. Es war viel. Erik wollte sichergehen, dass sie ihnen ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.  
„Dafür tanze ich nur für dich“, sagte sie mit samtweicher Stimme und ihre vollen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, dass seine Wirkung wohl selten verfehlte.  
Erik lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Was dagegen, wenn er sich uns anschließt?“, fragte er dann und deutete auf Charles, der sie wie hypnotisiert ansah. Einen Moment fragte Erik sich, ob er in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken las. Falls es so war, dann bemerkte sie es nicht.  
„Alles, was du willst“, hauchte sie zur Antwort, bevor sie sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung zwischen ihren Barhockern herunterschwang.  
„Folgt mir“, sagte sie an beide gerichtet, jedoch mit dem Blick fest auf Erik. Dann trat sie zwischen ihnen hindurch, nicht ohne dabei wie zufällig mit einer Hand Eriks Hintern zu streifen, und steuerte eine der durch schwere Vorhänge verhängten Seiten des großen Raumes an. Erik erhob sich, um ihr zu folgen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, dass Charles nach dem zweiten Glas griff und auch das leerte, bevor er sich ihnen anschloss.

Angel führte sie in einen separaten Raum. In der Mitte stand ein breites Bett, die Wände waren von dicken, tiefroten Samtvorhängen bedeckt. Man brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich vorzustellen, was hier nachts lief.  
Die Musik war hier etwas leiser als draußen, aber immer noch meinte Erik, die Vibrationen der Bässe in seinem Bauch zu spüren.  
Die beiden Männer machten es sich auf dem breiten Bett gemütlich und Erik stellte erfreut fest, dass eine Flasche Champagner nur darauf wartete, von ihnen geköpft zu werden.  
Er warf erneut einen Blick auf Charles. Die Panik war aus seinem Blick gewichen und an ihre Stelle war Neugier getreten. Der Alkohol schien ihn tatsächlich etwas lockerer zu machen.  
Angel hatte sie schweigend beobachtet, wie sie auf dem Bett Platz nahmen.  
„Euch ist aber klar, dass es für zwei das Doppelte kostet?“, merkte sie an.  
Erik schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.  
„Weißt du, wir dachten uns das so: wir zeigen dir unsere und du zeigst uns deine.“  
„So läuft das nicht, Schätzchen.“  
Erik schnippte mit den Fingern und der metallene Champagnerkühler erhob sich in die Luft und flog in seine Richtung. Erik entnahm die Flasche und öffnete sie, bevor er sie in Charles' Richtung hielt.  
„Noch ein Gläschen?“  
„Immer gerne“, sagte Charles und hielt ihm das Glas entgegen, dass auf dem kleinen Tisch auf seiner Seite des Bettes gestanden hatte.  
Angel beobachtete sie schweigend. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach beeindruckte sie die Demonstration seiner Fähigkeiten weit weniger, als Erik gehofft hatte.  
„Jetzt bin ich dran“, sagte sie und lächelte verführerisch.  
Sie schwang geübt ihre Hüften, als sie mit beiden Händen hinter ihren Rücken griff und ihr Oberteil öffnete.  
Erik hörte, wie Charles neben ihm die Luft anhielt.  
Angel wandte ihnen den Rücken zu. Erik beobachtete sie genau. Die Zeichnungen auf ihren Schultern begannen, sich zu bewegen, als würden sie leben. Sie flackerten, hoben und senkten sich. Bevor sie sich plötzlich von ihrer Haut lösten und sich ausbreiteten, eine neue Form annahmen.  
Die von Flügeln.  
Eriks Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Angel drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. Die Flügel hatten sich inzwischen gänzlich ausgebreitet. Sie erinnerten Erik an die von Libellen, zart und filigran. Passend zu ihrem Namen.  
Doch das war längst nicht alles. Angel bewegte die Flügel, flatterte mit ihnen, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Bis sie ihre Trägerin um gut einen halben Meter in die Luft hoben.  
Erik füllte ein zweites Glas mit Champagner, prostete ihr zu und erntete ein weiteres heißes Lächeln. Ihre Mutation war wirklich beeindruckend.  
Dieser Road Trip begann langsam interessant zu werden.

 

Sie hatten ihr Striptease-Erlebnis an dieser Stelle abgebrochen. Ein Teil von Erik bedauerte das. Andererseits hatten sie für ihr Geld wohl jetzt schon mehr gesehen als jeder andere Gast vor ihnen.  
Erik saß in einem der breiten Ledersessel vor den halb durchsichtigen Wänden im hinteren Teil der Bar. Direkt hinter ihm ließen die Silhouetten sich langsam bewegender Frauen vermuten, dass sie noch spärlicher bekleidet waren als Angel. Dennoch hatte Erik keinen Blick für sie. Stattdessen beobachtete er Charles und Angel, die an der Bar standen und sich leise unterhielten.  
Die Faszination, die Erik eben noch in Charles' Gesicht gesehen hatte, war einem fast schon geschäftsmäßigen Ausdruck gewichen. Er sah nicht länger die halbnackte Stripperin vor sich, sondern die potentielle Kandidatin für die geheime Einheit der CIA.  
Erik musterte ihn. Charles Xavier war ein seltsamer Mann. Er war noch keine 30 Jahre alt, besaß aber bereits mehrere Universitätsabschlüsse. Er trug grauenvolle Anzüge, die eher zu einem pensionierten Lateinlehrer als zu einem jungen Amerikaner passten, begeisterte sich aber beinahe wie ein Kind für McCoys Erfindungen, die für die meisten wohl reine Science-Fiction gewesen wären. Er war in der Lage, so gut wie jeden mit seinem unglaublichen Wissen an die Wand zu debattieren, hatte aber noch nie etwas von Elvis Presley gehört.  
Er war ein Telepath, aber scheinbar unfähig zu erkennen, wenn er jemanden zu Tode langweilte. So wie die junge Frau neben ihm.  
Erik erhob sich von seinem Sessel und ging auf die beiden zu. In gespielter Vertrautheit legte er einen Arm um Angel und zog sie an sich. Die junge Mutantin folgte ihm willig.  
„Lass' ihr doch mal etwas Luft zum atmen, Charles, sonst platzt sie noch“, sagte er grinsend.  
Angel kicherte.  
Charles warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.  
„Ich erläutere ihr, was genau sie in Richmond erwartet, bespreche die Chancen und die möglichen Risiken mit ihr.“  
„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das ganz fantastisch machst“, gab Erik zurück. „Aber wir sind immer noch in einer Bar.“  
„Was macht das für einen Unterschied?“  
„Einen großen! Komm schon, Charles. Du wirst in Richmond noch genug Gelegenheit haben, sie zu langweilen.“  
Charles wollte widersprechen, doch Erik hatte sich bereits von ihm abgewandt und machte sich, mit der noch immer kichernden Angel im Arm, auf den Weg zurück in die Ecke mit den Sesseln.  
Er konnte Charles' Blick in seinem Rücken beinahe körperlich spüren, als er sich in das weiche Leder fallen ließ und Angel neben ihm Platz nahm. Dass ihnen neben Charles' auch noch weitere Blicke folgten, entging ihm nicht.  
„Also“, begann er und schenkte der betörend schönen Tänzerin ein intensives Lächeln. „Wo waren wir vorhin stehen geblieben?“

 

Es war bereits tief in der Nacht, als sie ins Motel zurückkehrten.  
Erik hatte auf der kurzen Fahrt dorthin mehrmals versucht, mit Charles zu reden, doch der Telepath hatte sich allem Anschein nach dazu entschlossen, so zu tun, als wäre er nicht da. Er hatte sich nicht einmal beschwert, dass Erik sich trotz erhöhten Alkoholkonsums ans Steuer gesetzt hatte. Erik fand seinen Trotz unglaublich kindisch, aber auch amüsant. Charles war ein bisschen wie der beste Freund, den er nie gehabt hatte.  
Erik parkte auf dem von schmutzig gelbem Licht nur schwach erhellten Parkplatz und stieg aus. Charles tat es ihm gleich und schloss die Autotür etwas zu heftig hinter sich.  
„Willst du mich den Rest unserer Reise ignorieren?“, fragte Erik.  
„Nein“, sagte Charles und sah ihn über das Auto hinweg an, das erste Mal, seit sie die Bar verlassen hatten. „Nur heute Nacht.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
„Findest du das nicht ein wenig albern?“  
„Ist es albern, dass ich mir wünsche, du würdest das hier etwas ernster nehmen?“  
„Wenn es dazu führt, dass du dich wie ein Kind benimmst, schon“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Du hast mich lächerlich gemacht!“, fuhr Charles ihn an.  
„Du bist ganz schön verkrampft, weißt du das?“, schoss Erik zurück. Er musterte den anderen Mutanten von oben bis unten.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal diese furchtbaren Anzüge loswerden.“  
Charles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was ist mit meinen Anzügen?“  
„Sie machen dich alt. Du siehst aus wie ein Professor.“  
„Ich bin ein Professor.“  
Erik rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich vergaß.“  
Charles musterte ihn finster.  
„Wir sind nicht zum Spaß hier, Erik.“  
„Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir keinen haben dürfen. Oder haben sie dir das in England auch ausgetrieben?“  
„Ich glaube, wir haben eine sehr unterschiedliche Auffassung davon, was Spaß ist“, sagte Charles gedehnt.  
„Offenbar“, bestätigte Erik. „Wobei ich mir um deine mehr Sorgen mache als um meine. Wir haben die halbe Nacht in der Bar verbracht, aber ich könnte schwören, dass du außer Angel keine einzige der Tänzerinnen auch nur einmal angesehen hast. Waren sie nicht dein Typ? Oder bevorzugst du am Ende gar eine andere Form der Gesellschaft?“  
Charles hustete, als hätte er sich verschluckt.  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er lahm.  
„Ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau“, sagte Erik und verzog die Lippen zu einem Grinsen.  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Erik … Was soll diese Unterhaltung?“  
„Ich versuche nur herauszufinden, ob etwas Leben in diesem Anzug steckt.“  
„Du benimmst dich kindisch.“  
„Danke für das Kompliment, Professor.“  
„Nenn' mich nicht so.“  
Erik musterte ihn. Charles war wirklich unglaublich.  
Er unterdrückte ein Lachen, als er die Autotür schloss. Charles beobachtete ihn mit finsterem Blick. Er schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann überlegte er es sich offenbar anders.  
Erik sah ihm nach, als er sich umdrehte, die kurze Treppe zur Tür seines Zimmer hinaufstieg und die Tür aufschloss.  
In diesem Moment beschloss Erik, dass er die Nacht nicht auf diese Weise enden lassen würde.  
Er öffnete die Autotür erneut und griff am Fahrersitz vorbei nach hinten, wo er, ohne das sein beleidigter Beifahrer es bemerkt hatte, eine Flasche deponiert hatte. Es war genau das, was Charles ihnen bestellt hatte. Er hoffte, dass das den anderen Mann friedlich stimmen würde.

Erik klopfte, obwohl Charles die Tür nicht verschlossen hatte.  
„Was willst du?“, rief Charles von drinnen.  
Erik öffnete die Tür und trat ungefragt ein.  
Charles stand vor dem Bett, in den Händen sein Sakko. Sein Blick war noch immer so finster wie die Nacht draußen.  
„Da ich mir schon dachte, dass sich eine Diskussion in Sachen Kleiderfrage nicht lohnt, habe ich eine Alternative besorgt“, sagte Erik und holte die Flasche hinter dem Rücken hervor.  
„Was ist das …?“  
„Während du der geflügelten Lady schöne Augen gemacht hast, habe ich für unser leibliches Wohl gesorgt“, antwortete Erik schlicht.  
Charles warf einen Blick auf die Flasche.  
„Gute Wahl“, bemerkte er.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Erik. „Also was ist, trinkst du einen mit mir?“  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Wir haben morgen eine lange Fahrt vor uns.“  
Erik seufzte.  
„Kannst du den Professor nicht mal für einen Moment abstellen?“  
„Du sollst mich nicht Professor …“  
„Verdammt, Charles“, unterbrach Erik ihn laut. „Ich versuche hier gerade, nett zu dir zu sein. Musst du mir das so verdammt schwer machen?!“  
Charles kniff die Lippen zusammen. Erik konnte fast sehen, wie er jedes Widerwort einzeln herunterschluckte.  
Schließlich nickte er.  
Erik zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, dann ging zu dem Sideboard an der rechten Wand des Zimmers, in dem er, wie in seinem eigenen Zimmer, eine Auswahl an Gläsern vorfand. Er griff sich zwei davon und stellte sie auf den Tisch zwischen den beiden tiefen Sesseln, die zwischen Sideboard und Fenster standen. Er öffnete die Flasche und füllte die beiden Gläser zwei Fingerbreit mit der goldenen Flüssigkeit, die sofort ihren intensiven Duft im Zimmer verströmte.  
Dann stellte er die Flasche ab, griff nach den Gläsern und reichte eins davon Charles, der neben ihn getreten war.  
„Danke“, sagte Charles und nahm ihm das Glas ab. „Und im Übrigen habe ich hab ihr keine schönen Augen gemacht.“  
„Wenn du es sagst“, meinte Erik unbeeindruckt. „Also, auf deinen ersten Striptease.“  
Charles setzte erneut zu einer Erwiderung an, schluckte sie jedoch herunter. Irgendwann würde er zweifellos an den ganzen Worten in seinem Inneren ersticken. Der Gedanke ließ Erik grinsen.  
Klirrend trafen ihre Gläser aufeinander, bevor sie sie an die Lippen hoben.  
Charles hustete erneut, leerte das Glas aber trotzdem. Erik griff nach der Flasche und füllte es erneut. Dann ließ er sich in einen der Sessel sinken und wies auf den anderen.  
Charles leerte sein Glas erneut, dann nahm er Erik gegenüber Platz und lehnte sich zurück. Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend sah er fast entspannt aus.  
„Vielleicht war das am Ende doch keine so schlechte Idee“, sagte er irgendwann.  
Erik sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Wirklich?“  
Charles sah zurück und verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Immerhin hat sie versprochen, sich uns anzuschließen.“  
Das war fast schon untertrieben. Erik hatte nach dem Gespräch mit der jungen Mutantin das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie nur auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet hatte. Und es war nicht nur der von Charles angekündigte Striptease-freie Job, der sie überzeugt hatte. Angel schien weder besonders an der Stadt noch an den Freunden zu hängen, bei denen sie lebte. Sie war sofort einverstanden gewesen, als Charles ihr anbot, für den nächsten Tag ein Flugticket auf ihren Namen reservieren zu lassen.  
Erik trank erneut aus seinem Glas. Ihren Drinks fehlte Eis. Aber man konnte schließlich nicht alles haben.  
Angel würde sich ihnen anschließen. Das war gut. Dennoch zweifelte er an Charles' Wahl. Zu verschieden waren er und die junge Frau. Charles war ein wohlerzogener Prinzipienreiter. Und sie war eine moderne Nomadin. Ungebunden und mit einer eigenen Interpretation gesellschaftlicher Konventionen. Sie lebten in verschiedenen Welten. Und Erik war sich nicht sicher, ob es Charles gelingen würde, diese Grenze zu überwinden.

Charles beugte sich nach vorne, griff nach der Flasche und füllte erneut ihre Gläser. So langsam schien er auf den Geschmack zu kommen. Und mit jedem Glas wurde er lockerer. Dass er eigentlich wütend auf Erik war, schien er vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Stattdessen plauderte er mit Erik, als wären sie alte Schulfreunde. Es war angenehm, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, stellte Erik überrascht fest. Charles war der interessanteste Gesprächspartner, den er seit langem gehabt hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Charles erläuterte ihm seine Theorien über Mutationen. Über die Auswirkungen von Umwelteinflüssen auf ihre DNA, über seine Untersuchungen darüber, wie sich die mutierten Gene langsam im Genpool der Welt ausbreiteten und welche Folgen das haben könnte. Erik verstand nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was Charles ihm erzählte. Doch seine Begeisterung war ansteckend. Noch immer konnte Erik nicht fassen, wie viele es von ihnen gab. Shaw hatte es ihm nie erzählt. Und vor Charles war er nie einem anderen Mutanten begegnet.  
_Du bist mein Prinz, du bist einmalig._  
Shaws Worte. Erik hatte sie geglaubt. Jetzt gesellten sie sich zu den unzähligen anderen Lügen, die der Mann ihm aufgetischt hatte wie süße Schokolade. Und Erik verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er so dumm gewesen war, ihm zu glauben.  
Charles erzählte ihm auch von seiner Schulzeit. Die natürlich deutlich kürzer gewesen war als die der anderen Kinder. Bereits mit 16 Jahren hatte er seinen ersten Abschluss an einer amerikanischen Eliteuniversität gemacht. Diesem waren weitere gefolgt.  
Erik kam nicht umhin, ihn zu bewundern. Wenn er dagegen an seine eigene Schulzeit dachte …  
Nachdem Shaw ihn zurückgelassen hatte, war er zusammen mit unzähligen weiteren Waisenkindern auf verschiedene Kinderheime verteilt worden, in denen er so lange lebte, bis er alt und frustriert genug war um zu fliehen. An die wenigen Jahre in der Schule konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern. Doch er brauchte keine Schule. Alles, was er wissen musste, brachte er sich selbst bei. Sprachen, kämpfen, Informationen sammeln, unsichtbar sein. Das waren seine Talente. Fast beneidete er Charles um sein sorgenfreies Leben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es hieß, um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Aber er würde es lernen. Die Schlacht, auf die Erik sich sein Leben lang vorbereitet hatte, rückte näher.  
Einmal hatte er versagt. Die Erinnerung daran, wie die Frau, Emma Frost, ihn ausgeschaltet hatte wie ein hilfloses Kind, erfüllte ihn mit kalter Wut. Doch sie würde dafür bezahlen, genau wie Shaw. Noch einmal würde er nicht verlieren.

„Du hörst mir nicht zu“, sagte Charles plötzlich.  
Erik blickte auf. Tatsächlich hatte er irgendwann den Faden ihrer Unterhaltung aus den Augen verloren. Charles legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an, wartete offenbar auf seine Entschuldigung.  
„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, dass uns bald der Alkohol ausgeht“, log Erik und deutete auf die inzwischen so gut wie leere Flasche zwischen ihnen.  
Charles' Blick folgte seiner Geste. Falls der Telepath die Lüge bemerkte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken.  
„Das ist schlecht“, sagte er stattdessen und runzelte die Stirn. Seine blauen Augen hatten einen glasigen Schimmer bekommen. Der Alkohol zeigte bereits seine Wirkung bei ihm. Auch Erik spürte die Hitze in seinem Inneren. Doch es würde noch einiger Gläser bedürfen, bis auch er sich ernsthaft um seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit sorgen müsste. Und so weit würde er es sicher nicht kommen lassen.  
„Ich werde mal schauen, was sich in der Hinsicht machen lässt.“

Die Lösung ihres Problems stand nur wenige Minuten später zwischen ihnen. Diesmal fiel sie nicht annähernd so edel aus wie ihre erste Flasche, doch weder er noch Charles störten sich daran. Charles hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt.  
Erik leerte sein Glas und beobachtete Charles, der es ihm gleichtat. Sein Blick war unfokussiert, sein Gesicht gerötet und seine Bewegungen waren langsam und unsicher geworden. Er war eindeutig betrunken. Und sofern das überhaupt möglich war, steigerte das seine Mitteilsamkeit sogar noch.  
„Also, Professor, erzähl mir von Oxford“, knüpfte Erik an Charles' letzten Redeschwall an und ließ sich zurück in die Polster des Sessels sinken.  
„Oxford ist eine Stadt in England“, sagte Charles und unterdrückte ein Rülpsen.  
Erik lachte leise. Charles Xavier besaß scheinbar doch so etwas wie Humor. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein bisschen mehr Alkohol für die Fahrt besorgen.

Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin. Irgendwann war auch die zweite Flasche leer und selbst Erik spürte den Alkohol mittlerweile deutlich.  
„Wir solltn langsam schlafen gehn“, sagte Charles lallend.  
Erik warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Sonne aufging.  
„Du hast wohl recht“, musste er Charles zustimmen.  
Charles beugte sich nach vorne und stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch. Dann packte er mit beiden Händen die breiten Holzlehnen des Sessels und drückte sich nach oben. Seine Bewegungen waren derart ungelenk, dass Erik ernsthafte Zweifel daran bekam, dass er die wenigen Meter bis zu seinem Bett verletzungsfrei überwinden konnte.  
Irgendwann stand Charles, doch er schwankte, als würde er sich an Deck eines Schiffes inmitten eines Sturms befinden. Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung des Bettes und wollte losgehen, doch seine Beine bewegten sich zu langsam und er geriet ins Straucheln.  
Erik sprang auf und packte seine Schultern, bevor er stürzte. Charles kicherte, als er schwer in Eriks Arme sank. Es war befremdlich, diese Geräusche von ihm zu hören.  
„Immer langsam“, sagte Erik, als er ihn in Richtung des Bettes dirigierte.  
Charles folgte ihm widerstandslos.  
„Für jemanden, der auf der Uni gewesen ist, verträgst du nicht besonders viel“, stellte Erik fest.  
„Bin nisch lang' auf der Uni gewesen. Bin begabt“, nuschelte Charles zur Antwort.  
„Ah … natürlich. Der große Charles Xavier ist zu begabt für Saufpartys.“  
„Isch bin nur aus der Übung.“  
Charles kicherte erneut, als Erik ihn auf die Matratze drückte. Er beobachtete Erik, als der sich über ihn beugte und mit einem Arm die Bücher vom Bett fegte, die Charles darauf verteilt hatte.  
„Isch würde gerne einen Artikel über dich schreiben, Erik. Du bissein außergewöhnlicher Mutant. Du hast eine besondere Anziehungskraft. Du bist wie ein Protonenkern, du ziehst Menschen an wie Elektronen …"  
„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du das Wort Protonenkern noch fehlerfrei aussprechen kannst“, sagte Erik grinsend.  
Er wollte aufstehen, doch Charles griff nach seinem Hemdkragen und zog ihn zu sich, was Erik dazu zwang, sich mit beiden Händen über ihm abzustützen.  
„Du verstehst nich … Elektronen, Erik. Wir sind alle Elektronen. Ich bin …“  
„Ich verstehe vor allem, dass du betrunken bist. Du musst schlafen. Wir reden morgen weiter.“  
Aus der Nähe sahen Charles' Augen wie kleine Teiche aus, dunkelblau und unendlich tief. Und noch während Erik ihn ansah, schien plötzlich etwas aus ihnen herauszutreten und nach ihm zu greifen. Erik erkannte das Gefühl sofort. Es war genau wie damals, als Charles ihn aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Der Telepath drang in seine Gedanken.  
„Charles. Hör auf“, sagte Erik scharf. Er wollte ihn nicht in seinem Kopf haben, nie wieder.  
Charles' Augen schlossen sich und das Gefühl verschwand. Erik befreite sich aus seinem Griff. Dann packte er seinerseits Charles' Beine und brachte Charles tatsächlich irgendwie dazu, sich so zu drehen, dass er nicht mehr quer über seinem Bett lag.  
„Bleib' hier“, forderte der Telepath mit müder Stimme.  
„Das hier ist dein Bett“, gab Erik zurück. „Meins steht zwei Zimmer weiter und ich habe nicht vor, es warten zu lassen.“  
Er griff nach der dünnen Decke am Fußende des Bettes und breitete sie über Charles' Körper aus.  
„Gute Nacht, Charles.“  
Als Antwort erhielt er ein leises Schnarchen. Charles war bereits eingeschlafen.  
Erik betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür, löschte das Licht und verließ das Motelzimmer.

-

Der nächste Morgen war die Hölle.  
Charles hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand sein Zimmer betrat.  
„Raus hier“, stieß er mühsam hervor. Seine Worte erstickten fast in dem Kissen, in das er sein Gesicht gepresst hatte.  
Der Eindringling ignorierte ihn, ging zum Fenster und riss die Vorhänge auf. Das Sonnenlicht traf Charles' Augen wie ein Blitzschlag und schien kleine Löcher in sein Gehirn zu brennen.  
Er stöhnte und versenkte sein Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. So konnte er kaum noch atmen, aber ersticken erschien ihm momentan die bessere Alternative zu der grauenvoll hellen Welt außerhalb seines Bettes.  
„Guten Morgen, Professor, die Sonne lacht!“, sagte der Eindringling viel zu fröhlich.  
Charles löste sein Gesicht für einen Moment vom Kissen und holte tief Luft. Sein Gehirn schien ungefragt beschlossen zu haben, sich in seinem Kopf auszudehnen, größer und größer zu werden.  
„Musst du mich derart foltern?!“  
Jedes Wort kostete ihn Kraft und schmeckte nach Galle.  
„Steh' auf. Wir sind spät dran“, sagte Erik, diesmal deutlich strenger.  
„Ich will nicht aufstehen, ich will hier liegenbleiben und sterben“, widersprach Charles schwach. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Schädeldecke platzte und sein Gehirn davonflog wie ein mit Helium gefüllter Luftballon, einfach so.  
„Abgelehnt“, erwiderte Erik. „Ich brauche dich, um die Karte zu lesen.“  
„Lies deine Karte alleine.“  
Charles schaffte es kaum, sich umzudrehen, fort von ihm, fort von dem Licht. Er rollte sich zusammen und presste die Augen fest zusammen. So wie er sich anfühlte, hatte sein Kopf inzwischen die Größe eines Medizinballs angenommen.  
Er hörte, dass Erik näher kam. Dann spürte er einen Ruck und fühlte sich plötzlich nackt, als Erik die Decke von seinem Körper zog.  
Er fuhr zusammen und schlang die Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Dabei spürte er, dass er entgegen seines Empfindens natürlich nicht nackt war. Vielmehr trug er noch immer die Sachen, die er am Vorabend in der Bar angehabt hatte. Sie klebten an ihm wie eine unpassende zweite Haut.  
„Ich gebe dir noch drei Sekunden, Charles. Entweder du stehst auf oder ich hole kaltes Wasser.“  
Das wirkte. Charles richtete sich mühsam auf. Sein Kopf schien zu implodieren und schmerzte, als hätte er ihn gegen eine Wand geschlagen.  
„Drei Sekunden … das ist ganz schön hart“, zwang er sich zu sagen. Sein Mund war trocken und seine Zunge fühlte sich wie Sandpapier an, das über jedes gesprochene Wort schleifte.  
Erik musterte ihn grinsend. Charles verstand seinen Blick. Wenn er so aussah wie er sich fühlte, würde er sich gleich im Spiegel nicht wiedererkennen.  
„Stell' dich nicht so an, das ist nur ein Kater. Du wirst es überleben.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht.“  
Erik lachte leise.  
Charles sah ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an.  
Erik hatte den schicken Anzug gegen ein dunkles Shirt mit hohem Kragen und langen Ärmeln eingetauscht. Doch auch in diesem schlichten Outfit sah er wohl um Längen besser aus als Charles selbst. Er fragte sich, was das Geheimnis des anderen Mannes war. Möglicherweise irgendeine Mutation, die ihn immun gegen übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum machte?  
Charles hob die Hände und presste sie an seine Schläfen. Selbst das Denken fiel ihm schwer. Wenigstens gelang es ihm, seine Telepathie unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Komm schon, Charles. Eine Dusche und ein ordentliches Frühstück und du fühlst dich gleich wie früher.“  
Charles glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
Dennoch stieg er stöhnend aus dem Bett und schlurfte Richtung Badezimmer.  
„He, willst du nichts zum anziehen mitnehmen?“, rief Erik ihm hinterher.  
Charles verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich wieder um.  
Etwas in seinem Blick schien den anderen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass es wohl besser war, ihn an dieser Stelle alleine zu lassen.  
„Ich warte draußen“, sagte Erik und verließ das Zimmer.

 

Als Charles beinahe eine Stunde später endlich hinaus auf den Parkplatz trat, fühlte er sich, als hätte jemand sein Inneres über Nacht in die Waschmaschine gesteckt und so lange durchgeschleudert, bis auch wirklich nichts mehr dort war, wo es eigentlich hingehörte. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und ihm war so übel, dass er sich sicher war, nie wieder etwas zu sich nehmen zu können.  
Charles schleifte seinen Koffer die kurze Treppe herunter und über den Parkplatz zum Auto. Erik lehnte an der Motorhaube und folgte ihn mit seinem Blick. Charles ignorierte die Belustigung in seinem Blick, als er den Kofferraum öffnete und sein Gepäck hineinwuchtete.

„Du siehst scheiße aus“, bemerkte Erik, als Charles den Kofferraum wieder schloss und an die Beifahrerseite trat.  
„Und du siehst fantastisch aus“, gab er zurück. „Ich hasse dich.“  
„Hey, verurteile mich nicht dafür, dass ich meine Grenzen kenne.“  
Eriks Grinsen war die reinste Provokation.  
„Du hast nur Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber das musst du nicht, nicht bei mir.“  
Der Satz rutschte ihm einfach raus. Charles sah auf und bemerkte, dass Erik ihn anstarrte. Charles hielt seinem Blick einen Augenblick stand, dann zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und stieg ins Auto. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er das gesagt hatte, doch er hatte offenbar einen Nerv bei Erik getroffen. Er beschloss, darüber nachzudenken, sobald er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass die Gedanken in seinem Kopf den Twist tanzten.  
Erik trat um das Auto herum zur Fahrerseite und öffnete die Autotür.  
„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du besonders wild auf ein Frühstück bist?“, fragte er in einem Ton, der nicht wirklich nach einer Antwort verlangte. „Aber ein Kaffee würde definitiv dazu beitragen, dass du nicht mehr rumläufst wie ein Untoter.“  
Charles schluckte hart, als der Geschmack von Galle erneut in seinen Mund stieg. Dennoch zwang er sich zu einem Nicken.  
„Bleib' hier sitzen, ich besorg' den Kaffee.“

Als Erik wenige Minuten später wiederkam und neben ihm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm, befand sich Charles im erbitterten Duell mit seinen Innereien. Noch behielt er die Oberhand. Doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als ihm der Geruch des Kaffees in die Nase stieg, den Erik ihm entgegenhielt.  
Erik schien es ihm anzusehen.  
„Nicht im Auto!“, sagte er warnend.  
Charles konnte noch nicken. Dann beugte er sich aus der zum Glück noch geöffneten Autotür und erbrach sich auf den Asphalt.  
Erik sagte nichts, doch Charles spürte seine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, tränten ihm die Augen und sein Magen krampfte heftig. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, angewidert von sich selbst.  
„Besser?“, fragte Erik.  
„Das fragst du nicht im Ernst“, stieß Charles hervor, als er die Autotür schloss und sich zu ihm umwandte.  
Erik grinste schief und reichte ihm den heißen Kaffeebecher. Dann startete er den Motor. Eigentlich wäre Charles heute mit fahren dran gewesen. Doch in seinem Zustand war er eine Gefahr für sich und jeden anderen auf der Straße.  
Charles lehnte sich zurück und zwang sich dazu, ein paar Schlucke des heißen Getränks zu sich zu nehmen und damit den widerwärtigen Geschmack in seinem Mund loszuwerden. Dann schloss er die Augen.  
Und nahm sich fest vor, niemals wieder in einer Bar nach Verbündeten zu suchen.

 

„Das war die reinste Zeitverschwendung“, sagte Erik mühsam beherrscht und knallte die Autotür zu.  
Charles stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und schloss seine Tür deutlich weniger brutal. Er griff nach dem Gurt und schnallte sich an, bevor er sich seinem Beifahrer zuwandte.  
Erik starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe hindurch auf das hübsche Einfamilienhaus, vor dem sie den Sportwagen geparkt hatten. Es war eines dieser Häuser, wie man sie regelmäßig in Katalogen und Zeitschriften sah. Ein typisches Vorstadtgebäude aus Holz, mit einer kleinen Veranda, hübschen Gardinen hinter großen Fenstern und einem Vorgarten, dessen millimetergenau gestutzter Rasen wohl auf jeden Golfplatz gepasst hätte, wären die Spielsachen nicht gewesen, die hier und da achtlos fallen gelassen worden waren. Alles in allem war es der Lebensmittelpunkt einer typischen amerikanischen Mittelstandsfamilie.  
Charles wusste, dass Erik nichts davon sah.

Ihr Gespräch mit der jungen Mutantin, welche dieses Haus zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihren beiden kleinen Kindern bewohnte, war nur kurz, aber freundlich gewesen. Wie sich herausstellte, wusste ihr Mann von ihren Fähigkeiten. Das Paar hatte sich aufmerksam angehört, was Charles ihnen zu sagen hatte. Dann hatten sie abgelehnt. Charles konnte es der jungen Frau nicht verdenken, hatte, nachdem er einen Blick auf ihr Leben geworfen hatte, mit gar keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet. Sie war verheiratet, hatte zwei Kinder. Einen gut bezahlten Job und ein schönes Haus. Sie lebte ein perfektes Leben und wollte es nicht aufgeben. Charles verstand das, bewunderte es sogar.  
Erik verstand es nicht.  
Während ihres Gesprächs hatte er an Charles' Seite gesessen. Er hatte kein Wort gesagt, doch sein Blick hatte Bände gesprochen. Charles ließ sich vor ihren Gastgebern nichts anmerken, doch er hatte den Zorn des anderen Mannes beinahe körperlich gespürt. Einen Zorn, dessen Ursache er nur zu genau kannte.  
Das Leben, das die junge Frau hier führte, war so weit weg von Eriks, wie es nur möglich war. Sie hatte Familie, Menschen, die sie liebte, und sie hatte schon mit ihren jungen Jahren alles erreicht, was man sich vom Leben erträumen konnte. Sie war glücklich und sah keinen Grund, dieses Glück aufzugeben. Auch nicht für die Chancen, die Charles ihr anbot. Teil einer einmaligen Mission zu sein, die dazu beitragen würde, dass die Welt für Menschen und Mutanten ein großes Stück sicherer gemacht werden würde.  
In Eriks Leben gab es dieses Glück nicht und dementsprechend war ihm auch die Entscheidung, die sie getroffen hatte, fremd.

„Lass' uns endlich fahren“, sagte Erik und riss den Blick von dem weiß gestrichenen Haus los.  
Charles startete den Wagen und setzte ihn rückwärts aus der Einfahrt.  
Bevor er ihn auf die Straße lenkte, sah er noch einmal zurück. Die junge Frau stand im Wohnzimmer, ihre Töchter links und rechts neben ihr. Sie winkte ihnen zu und Charles meinte für einen Moment, jenen durchdringenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen, der es ihr möglich machte, selbst durch meterdicke Wände zu sehen. Ihre Fähigkeit wäre eine Bereicherung für ihre Gruppe gewesen. Doch sie hatte sich anders entschieden.  
Charles nickte ihr zu, dann wandte er sich der Straße zu und trat aufs Gaspedal.

Die breiten Straßen, durch die sie fuhren, waren von tiefgrünen Bäumen gesäumt, welche die dahinter liegenden Häuser perfekt einrahmten. Wie das Haus der jungen Mutantin waren auch sie beinahe ausnahmslos neu und ebenso gepflegt. Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag. Kinder spielten auf den freien Rasenflächen, ein paar Hunde tollten herum, Nachbarinnen standen bei einem Kaffee zusammen und tauschten die letzten Neuigkeiten aus. Es war so idyllisch, dass es beinahe künstlich wirkte.

Charles wandte sich von der Vorstadtidylle ab und sah Erik an. Der Blick des anderen Mutanten war starr nach vorne auf die Straße gerichtet, schien aber glatt durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Der Zorn, der während ihres Gesprächs mit der jungen Frau in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, war immer noch da. Ein Zorn, der im Laufe der Jahre bereits seine Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatte. Charles kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob Erik seit seiner Kindheit überhaupt einmal einen glücklichen Moment erlebt hatte. Die wahrscheinliche Antwort auf die Frage schmerzte.  
Er wandte den Blick wieder der Straße zu.  
„Wir können nicht erwarten, dass sie alle sich uns anschließen“, begann Charles. „Sie sind keine Soldaten. Sie sind Menschen.“  
„Sie sind keine Menschen, genau wie wir keine sind“, knurrte Erik. „Und sie machen sich etwas vor, wenn sie meinen, wie sie leben zu können.“  
Er schaute aus dem Seitenfenster auf eine Gruppe von Müttern, die ihre Babys in Kinderwagen vor sich herschoben.  
„Das hier ist die reinste Farce. Sie tut so, als würde sie dazu gehören. Als wäre sie eine von ihnen. Sie verleugnet ihre wahre Natur, um in einer Traumwelt zu leben.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Findest du es wirklich so verachtenswert, das jemand sich ein einfaches und glückliches Leben wünscht?“  
„Ein Glück, das nicht von Dauer ist. Irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, an dem sie ihr wahres Wesen erkennen. Und dann werden sie kommen und ihr alles nehmen. Aus Angst vor dem, was sie ist und wozu sie fähig ist. Es wird ihnen egal sein, dass sie einmal Nachbarn waren. Oder Freunde. Sie werden nur noch das Monster in ihr sehen und sie vernichten wollen.“  
„Das wird nicht passieren“, widersprach Charles.  
„Und was macht dich da so sicher?“  
Jetzt sah Erik ihn an. Charles erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Ich vertraue den Menschen. Sie sind keine Monster.“  
„Das sehe ich anders.“  
„Du hast schreckliche Dinge erlebt, Erik. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass die ganze Welt schrecklich ist. Sie sind nicht alle wie Shaw. Es gibt auch gute Menschen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Erik. „Dich.“  
„Und dich.“  
„Ich bin kein guter Mensch.“  
„Aber du könnest einer sein. Wenn du willst. Mutanten … Menschen wie sie sind der Grund für das, was wir hier tun. Wir werden Shaw aufhalten, damit sie in Frieden weiterleben können. Und wenn die Menschen sehen, was wir für sie tun, dass wir sie beschützen, werden sie uns nicht hassen.“  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte Erik ihn.  
Charles nickte.  
„Ja, das tue ich. Und deshalb werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um sie und ihre Familie zu beschützen. Denn ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, alleine zu sein.“  
Erik blickte ihn an.  
„Was meinst du damit? Du hast doch Raven.“  
Charles seufzte.  
„Ja, ich habe Raven. Aber bevor sie kam, hatte ich auch eine Familie.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er plötzlich auf dieses Thema gekommen war. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht.  
„Mein Vater starb, da war ich noch nicht einmal zehn Jahre alt“, begann er. „Ich hatte noch meine Mutter, aber nach dem Unfall war sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie hat wieder geheiratet, einen Kollegen meines Vaters. Er war … nicht gerade das, was sich ein Kind unter einem perfekten Stiefvater vorstellt.“  
Erik hörte ihm schweigend zu.  
„Er hatte auch einen Sohn, etwa in meinem Alter“, fuhr Charles fort. „Wir kamen nicht gut miteinander aus. Und dann … Es ist nicht leicht, ein Kind zu sein und über solche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen wie ich es tat.“  
„Was hast du getan?“, fragte Erik ohne Umschweife.  
Charles schluckte hart.  
„Ich habe meine Kräfte auf eine Weise benutzt, wie ich es heute nicht mehr tun würde.“  
„Hat deine Mutter davon gewusst?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Sie hat den Tod meines Vaters nie verwunden. Sie starb nicht lange nach ihm.“  
Das war längst nicht alles. Doch Charles konnte nicht darüber sprechen, noch nicht.

Sie erreichten den Highway und Charles beschleunigte den Wagen. Er spürte Eriks Blick auf sich, doch der andere Mutant schwieg. Charles wusste, dass er ihn mit seinen Worten berührt hatte. So schrecklich die Vergangenheit auch war, jetzt schien sie ihm beinahe wie eine Brücke zwischen ihnen. Eine Brücke, auf der sie sich begegnen und gemeinsam trauern könnten.  
„Du siehst also, du bist nicht der einzige, der seine Familie verloren hat“, sagte Charles irgendwann. „Ich habe eine neue gefunden, du kannst das auch.“  
„Wer sagt, dass ich das will?“  
Eriks Worte zerschlugen die Brücke und verteilten ihre Splitter zwischen ihnen. Charles unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Doch er sagte nichts mehr, denn er ahnte, dass keines seiner Worte Erik erreichen würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie die letzten Ausläufer der Stadt hinter sich gelassen. Die Straße verlief in langen Kurven vor ihnen, bis sie sich in der Ferne zwischen Bäumen und Wiesen verlor.  
„Und wo geht es jetzt hin?“, fragte Erik.  
„Pittsburgh.“  
„Was erwartet uns dort?“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Wir werden Taxi fahren.“

 

Armando Muñoz, oder Darwin, wie er sich selbst nannte, hatte sich nicht bis nach Richmond fahren müssen.  
Auch wenn Charles nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, die sechs Stunden Fahrt mit ihm zu verbringen.  
Darwin war ihm vom ersten Moment an sympathisch gewesen. Der Mutant war nur wenig jünger als er und hatte nicht immer nur Glück in seinem Leben gehabt. Den Job als Taxifahrer übte er schon seit knapp zwei Jahren aus. Es war alles andere als sein Traumberuf, dennoch mochte er seine Arbeit. Er umgab sich gerne mit Menschen und seine offene und freundliche Art sorgte dafür, dass fast alle seine Fahrgäste sich gerne an die Fahrt mit ihm zurückerinnerten. Vielleicht war auch das ein Aspekt seiner Mutation, überlegte Charles. Darwin verfügte über die Fähigkeit, sich binnen Sekunden an die widrigsten äußerlichen Umstände anzupassen. So konnte er selbst in völliger Dunkelheit wie bei Tageslicht sehen, konnte unter Wasser wie ein Fisch atmen und würde ohne jegliche Schutzkleidung in den eisigsten Gebieten der Welt überleben. Pure Evolution. Er hatte seinen Spitznamen wirklich passend gewählt.  
Ihn davon zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen, hatte Charles und Erik gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde gekostet. Armando war begeistert von ihrer Idee und mehr als bereit, seine Fähigkeiten zum Wohle von Menschen und Mutanten einzusetzen.  
Charles gab auch Armando alle Informationen, die er für seine Reise nach Richmond brauchen würde. Dann setzte Armando sie in der Nähe ihres Wagens ab. Charles bestand darauf, die Fahrt zu bezahlen, doch Armando lehnte lachend ab.  
Erik und er sahen ihm nach, bis sein Taxi im nachmittäglichen Verkehr verschwunden war. Charles freute sich darauf, ihn bald näher kennen zu lernen. Darwin würde ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihres Teams werden.

 

Drei Stunden später hatten sie Pittsburgh hinter sich gelassen und fuhren in Richtung ihres nächsten Ziels. Der Himmel, der schon den ganzen Tag über trübe gewesen war, hatte inzwischen die Farbe von nassem Asphalt angenommen und aus den tief hängenden Wolken hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Charles verzog das Gesicht und schaltete die Scheibenwischer ein. Er hasste es, bei Regen Auto zu fahren.  
„Und was denkst du?“, fragte er Erik, um sich von den trüben Aussichten draußen abzulenken.  
„Darwin hat eine unglaubliche Kraft“, antwortete Erik. „Wenn das, was du sagst, stimmt, dann verfügt er über eine Anpassungsfähigkeit, die ihn immun gegen nahezu jede Art von Angriff macht. Das macht ihn zu einem beinahe unbesiegbaren Gegner.“  
„Aber?“, hakte Charles nach, der spürte, dass Erik noch etwas anderes durch den Kopf ging.  
„Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wo die Grenzen seiner Kraft liegen. Was man tun müsste, um ihn zu töten.“  
Charles warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dass Eriks Gedanken sich gleich am Anfang darum drehten, wie man ihren neuen Verbündeten umbringen könnte, gefiel ihm nicht.  
„Jede Kraft hat ihren Schwachpunkt. Seine genauso wie deine.“  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Und deine? Welchen Schwachpunkt hast du?“  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab und sah wieder auf die verregnete Straße. Er spürte Eriks Blick auf sich. Doch er konnte ihm die Antwort, die er hören wollte, nicht geben.  
Von allen Mutationen, die er bisher hatte entdecken und erforschen können, war die Telepathie zweifellos eine derjenigen, die der Idee von absoluter Macht am nächsten kam. Vor allem, wenn sie derart stark ausgeprägt war wie bei ihm. Er konnte nicht nur in die Gedanken und Gefühle eines jeden Menschen und Mutanten eindringen, sondern sie auch dazu bringen, das zu denken, zu fühlen, und zu tun, was er wollte. Diese Macht über den freien Willen eines anderen Individuums zu haben war großartig und furchtbar zugleich. Charles könnte ihr bester Freund oder ihr schlimmster Feind sein, und es gab nichts, was sie gegen seine Entscheidung tun könnten.  
Am Ende hatte diese Kraft tatsächlich einen Schwachpunkt. Denjenigen, der sie besaß.

Erik schien sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass Charles ihm seine Frage nicht beantwortete. Er hatte sich auf dem Beifahrersitz zurückgelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Regen wurde stärker, unaufhörlich prasselten die Tropfen auf das Autodach und klangen dabei wie ein Orchester zahlloser Trommeln. Die immer dunkler werdenden Wolken über ihnen kündigten ein Gewitter an.  
Charles warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie lagen bereits jetzt hinter ihrem Tagesziel zurück. Und die Aussicht, die sich ihm vor der Windschutzscheibe bot, machte ihm keine Hoffnungen, dass sie die verlorene Zeit noch würden aufholen können.  
„Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir die heutige Etappe frühzeitig beenden?“, fragte er an Erik gewandt.  
Der öffnete die Augen und warf einen Blick nach draußen.  
„Absolut nicht.“  
Charles lächelte dünn.  
„Dann lass uns mal schauen, ob wir einen Platz zum schlafen finden. Und ein Abendessen. Ich verhungere.“

 

Bald darauf saßen sie in einem gemütlichen Diner über einem umfangreichen Abendessen.  
Charles arbeitete sich noch immer durch einen riesigen Burger, während Erik schon beim Nachtisch angekommen war. Bereits am Anfang ihrer Reise hatte Charles festgestellt, dass Erik eine Schwäche für Pancakes mit Unmengen an Blaubeermarmelade hatte, die er offenbar zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit essen konnte. Diese allzu menschliche Detail ließ ihn grinsen.  
Erik nutzte das letzte Stück seines Pancakes, um den letzten Rest Marmelade vom Teller zu wischen. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und warf einen Blick auf Charles' noch immer gut gefüllten Teller.  
„Dafür, dass du vorhin verkündet hast, dass du am verhungern bist, machst du ziemlich schnell schlapp.“  
Charles schluckte den Bissen, den er gerade im Mund hatte, herunter.  
„Du hast gut reden. Dir haben sie auch keine Familienportion serviert. Wenn ich das hier jemals schaffen sollte, musst du mich hier rausrollen.“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Du bist einfach nicht mehr an die amerikanischen Durchschnittsportionen gewöhnt.“  
Charles' Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Du wirst es niemals leid werden, mich wegen meiner Zeit in England aufzuziehen, oder?“  
Erik grinste.  
„Niemals.“

 

Die Suche nach einem Motel gestaltete sich deutlich schwieriger als die nach einem Abendessen. Der Regen fiel inzwischen so dicht, dass sie kaum eine Wagenlänge weit sehen konnten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sie nicht die einzige waren, die dem Regen entkommen wollten. So verging beinahe eine Stunde, bis sie ein Motel fanden, dass ihnen das letzte noch freie Zimmer vermietete.

Erik schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schaltete das Licht ein.  
„Sieht doch ganz gut aus“, bemerkte er.  
Charles stimmte ihm zu. Das Zimmer war großzügig und modern, aber dezent eingerichtet. Es gab zwei Betten, die durch einen Raumteiler voneinander getrennt waren, der Charles an eine Kunststoff gewordene Kletterpflanze erinnerte.  
Erik ging zum rechten der beiden Betten und ließ seine Tasche davor zu Boden fallen. Dann zog er seine Lederjacke aus und warf sie über den Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand. Die Wassertropfen, die von dem nassen Leder tropften, hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf dem hellen Teppich.  
Charles ging zum anderen Bett, legte seinen Koffer auf den Boden, öffnete ihn und griff sich eines seiner T-Shirts. Schon der kurze Weg vom Auto zur Rezeption und dann zum Zimmer hatte gereicht, um ihn bis aufs Hemd zu durchnässen. Er strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn, als er aufstand und sich Erik zuwandte.  
„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich zuerst ins Bad gehe?“  
Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Jacke hatte ihn halbwegs trocken gehalten. Dennoch galt auch sein erster Griff einem Handtuch, um seine Haare zu trocknen.  
Charles zog noch eine Hose und ein Handtuch aus seinem Koffer, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in das kleine Badezimmer. Warmes Wasser von oben war ihm deutlich lieber als kaltes von allen Seiten.

Als er das Badezimmer verließ, lag Erik bereits im Bett. Er hatte das Licht auf seiner Seite des Zimmers ausgeschaltet und sein Gesicht lag im Halbdunkel. Einen Arm hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, der andere ruhte auf der dünnen Decke, die seinen nackten Oberkörper bis zur Brust bedeckte. Charles meinte, eine dünne Linie an seinem Hals auszumachen, die heller war als der Rest seiner Haut. Eine Narbe, die sich einer Kette gleich um seinen Hals wand. Charles wusste, dass das nicht die einzige Narbe war, die Erik mit sich herumtrug. Er hatte es in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen, hatte die Klingen, die Nadeln gespürt, die sie ihm beigebracht hatten. Erik verbarg sie für gewöhnlich, genau wie die tätowierte Nummer auf seinem Unterarm, unter langen Ärmeln und hohen Kragen.  
„Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken.“  
Erik hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das tue?“  
„Ich weiß, was dir passiert ist“, fuhr Charles fort. „Ich habe die Narben gesehen, genau wie die Nummer.“  
Er konnte Eriks Gesicht nicht genau erkennen, doch er meinte, ein wütendes Blitzen in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du sie als Zeichen der Schwäche siehst“, fuhr er dennoch fort. „Aber das musst du nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie bedeuten Heilung.“  
Erik richtete sich halb auf und stützte sich auf einem Ellbogen ab. Charles konnte sein Gesicht nun klar erkennen. Und den Zorn darin.  
„Dass du meine Erinnerungen gesehen hast, bedeutet nicht, dass du mich kennst“, sagte Erik kalt. „Halte dich aus meinem Leben raus. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal.“  
Charles erwiderte seinen Blick. Er schluckte hart. Dann zwang er sich zu einem Nicken.  
„In Ordnung. Verzeih mir.“  
Erik legte sich wieder hin und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
Charles betrachtete ihn. All diese Wut, diesen Hass, zu spüren tat weh. Und in Eriks Leben gab es viel zu viel davon. Er türmte diese Gefühle um sich herum auf, einer Festung gleich, hinter der er sein Inneres verbarg, verletzt und unglaublich einsam. Charles wollte diese Mauer überwinden. Sie waren erst seit knapp einer Woche unterwegs, doch er betrachtete Erik bereits als einen Freund. Auch wenn er in so vielen Dingen komplett anders war als jeder andere, den er zu seinen Freunden zählte. Erik behandelte ihn nicht wie das hochbegabte Genie, das er war. Er forderte ihn immerzu heraus. Er stellte alles in Frage, an das Charles glaubte. Und zwang ihn dazu, seine eigenen Argumente neu zu überdenken und zu formulieren. Ihre Gespräche endeten nur allzu oft im Streit. Dennoch genoss Charles jedes einzelne von ihnen.  
Und er war nicht bereit, das aufzugeben.

 

Ein lauter Knall riss ihn aus dem Schlaf.  
Charles öffnete die Augen. Es war beinahe vollkommen dunkel im Zimmer. Nur durch die dünnen Vorhänge vor den Fenstern drang etwas von dem schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen hinein. Langsam richtete er sich auf und wartete darauf, dass seine Augen sich an die Düsternis gewöhnten. Sein Blick suchte die Uhr, die über der Zimmertür hing. Die schwach fluoreszierenden Zeiger verrieten ihm, dass es kurz vor vier Uhr war.  
Er schaute durch die Zwischenräume des Raumteilers hindurch zu Eriks Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Es war leer. Auch aus dem Badezimmer drang kein Licht. War Erik draußen? Charles konnte es sich kaum vorstellen. Dem Klang des Regens nach, der auf das flache Dach des Gebäudes fiel, hatte sich das Unwetter in den letzten Stunden weiter verschlimmert.  
Charles sah wieder zur Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Schatten, der zwischen der Tür und dem Fenster vor Eriks Bett an der Wand lehnte und hinaussah.  
„Bist du schon lange wach?“, fragte er in die Dunkelheit.  
Der Schatten bewegte sich und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
„Eine Weile.“  
Charles schlug die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Er spürte Eriks graue Augen auf sich, als er neben ihn trat und die Vorhänge soweit zur Seite zog, dass auch er hinausschauen konnte. Der Regen fiel so dicht, dass man die Gebäude auf der anderen Straßenseite nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Sogar ein Teil des Parkplatzes verschwand hinter den Wassermaßen.  
Mehrere Blitze durchschnitten die Dunkelheit und für einen Moment war die Welt draußen taghell erleuchtet. Dann rollte der Donner über sie hinweg und klang dabei so nah, als würde sich das Gewitter direkt über ihrem Zimmer befinden.  
„Ich hoffe, das hört bis morgen auf“, sagte Charles missmutig.  
„Momentan sieht es nicht danach aus“, entgegnete Erik und schaute wieder nach draußen.  
Charles warf einen Blick auf ihn. Erik war nur mit einer dünnen Hose bekleidet, darüber trug er nichts. Seine Narben wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Einzig die Nummer auf seinem Unterarm konnte Charles erkennen.  
„Ich bin erstaunt, dass du erst jetzt wach geworden bist“, sagte Erik, ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.  
Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hatte schon immer einen guten Schlaf.“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Das habe ich gemerkt.“  
Es blitzte und donnerte erneut. Ein heftiger Windstoß peitschte den Regen in ihre Richtung. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Charles das eigenartige Gefühl, sich in einem Schiff auf rauer See zu befinden, umgeben von nichts als Wasser, das in haushohen Wellen gegen ihr Schiff schlug. Alles verschwand hinter den Wänden aus Wasser. Und plötzlich waren sie ganz alleine auf der Welt.

„Bereust du es, dass du hiergeblieben bist?“  
Die Frage platzte einfach aus ihm heraus und Charles wurde klar, dass er sie schon seit Beginn ihrer Reise mit sich herumtrug.  
„Jetzt gerade schon“, sagte Erik knapp.  
„Du weiß, was ich meine.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du bist doch derjenige, der meint, mich zu kennen. Kannst du dir die Frage nicht selbst beantworten?“  
„Das könnte ich vielleicht, aber ich würde die Antwort viel lieber von dir hören.“  
Erik blieb ihm diese erst einmal schuldig. Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts zu hören war außer dem Rauschen des Windes und dem Summen des Regens, der gegen die Fensterscheibe klatschte.  
„Nein“, sagte Erik dann.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Die Antwort auf deine Frage“, fuhr Erik fort. „Nein, ich bereue es nicht.“  
Charles hob den Kopf.  
„Tatsächlich?“  
„Anfangs hielt ich es für eine Schnapsidee, das muss ich zugeben.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte in seine Richtung und Charles meinte, ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
„Was hat dich umgestimmt?“  
„Du meinst, außer dem Vortrag eines gewissen Mutanten?“  
Erik hob eine Hand an die Scheibe und folgte mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers der Spur eines Regentropfens.  
„Am Ende war es wohl vor allem die Aussicht darauf, andere wie mich zu treffen. Mein Leben lang habe ich geglaubt, das ich der einzige bin. Ich wollte mich selbst davon überzeugen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst.“  
Da war noch mehr, das spürte Charles. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, nicht weiter zu bohren. Doch er wollte diesen Moment der Offenheit nicht zerstören.  
„Und wurden deine Erwartungen erfüllt?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
Erik ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Als er antwortete, klang seine Stimme düster.  
„Raven, McCoy, Angel, Darwin … Ihre Kräfte sind außergewöhnlich. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie stark genug sein werden, um gegen Shaw und seine Leute anzutreten.“  
Charles entging nicht, dass Erik ihn aus seiner Aufzählung ausschloss. Dabei war Charles sich sicher, dass er Shaw würde aufhalten können, sobald es ihm gelang, den anderen Telepathen zu überwinden, der bei ihm war.  
„Noch vielleicht nicht“, gab er zu. „Aber wir können sie unterrichten. Ihnen beibringen, wie sie das volle Potential ihrer Kräfte entfalten können.“  
„Und wie lange soll das dauern? Bis dahin könnte es zu spät sein.“  
Charles' Augen verengten sich.  
„Sich unvorbereitet in einen Kampf mit Shaw zu stürzen wäre genauso unvernünftig. Ich muss dich wohl nicht an deinen Angriff auf ihn erinnern. Wenn ich dich nicht da rausgeholt hätte, wärst du gestorben! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihnen das gleiche widerfährt.“  
„Ich hätte einen Weg gefunden.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, hättest du nicht und das weißt du.“  
Erik funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Mich einfach hinsetzen und darauf warten, dass du mir die Erlaubnis gibst, gegen ihn anzutreten?!“  
„Nein, Erik. Trainieren. Ich bin überzeugt, dass in dir eine Macht steckt, die du dir noch nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Du hast die Grenzen deiner Kraft noch lange nicht erreicht. Aber wenn du es geschafft hast, wird ein U-Boot kein Problem mehr für dich sein.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Noch glaubte er ihm nicht, doch Charles sah in seinem Blick, dass Erik zweifelte.  
„Hast du das in meinen Gedanken gesehen?“  
„Nein, dazu brauche ich meine Kräfte nicht.“  
Erneut durchzuckten Blitze den Himmel und ließen die Regentropfen aufleuchten wie Millionen kleiner Glühbirnen.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Erik ihn. „Gilt das auch für dich? Oder hältst du dich bereits jetzt für übermächtig?“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Ich denke, es steht außer Frage, dass ich zu den mächtigsten Mutanten der Welt gehöre.“ Erik quittierte seinen Satz mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber auch ich habe die Grenzen meiner Kraft noch nicht erreicht. Das weiß ich spätestens, seit ich Cerebro benutzt habe. Auch ich muss trainieren, genau wie alle anderen.“  
„Und dennoch sind wir am Ende nur deine Schüler. Selbst ich.“  
„Nein, Erik, du bist mehr als das. Du bist mein Freund. Und ich werde deine Hilfe genauso brauchen wie du meine.“  
„Wie könnte ich dir helfen?“, fragte Erik skeptisch.  
Charles lehnte sich an die Fensterscheibe und sah ihn an.  
„Du kannst mich ermutigen, wenn ich es brauche. Und mich bremsen, wenn es sein muss.“  
„Zum Beispiel, wenn du ungefragt in meine Gedanken eindringst?“  
„Ja, zum Beispiel.“  
Erik sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Schatten der Tropfen, die das Licht von draußen auf sein Gesicht warf, sahen beinahe wie Tränen aus, die über sein Gesicht liefen.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl …“ fragte Erik leise. „Die Gefühle und Gedanken aller Menschen zu kennen?“  
„Es ist … nicht immer einfach“, gab Charles zu. „Ich sehe Dinge, die sie niemals aussprechen, Dinge, die sie nicht einmal denken wollen. Wenn ich will, kann ich all ihre Geheimnisse an die Oberfläche zerren, alle ihre innersten Sehnsüchte und Ängste in die Welt hinausschreien. Doch genauso wie ich ihren Verstand kontrollieren kann, können sie den meinen kontrollieren. Ich muss mich Tag und Nacht darauf konzentrieren, meinen Geist von ihren zu trennen. Wenn ich das nicht tue, würden sie meinen Verstand einfach überfluten. Meine Fähigkeit erfordert ein großes Maß an Kontrolle. Und mein Gewissen. Ich muss mir immer darüber klar sein, was ich mit dem Wissen, das ich über sie habe, tun könnte. Gutes, aber auch Schlechtes. Auch das musste ich erst lernen.“  
„Du sprichst von deiner Mutter“, stellte Erik fest.  
„Ja … Sie war … traurig. Nach der Hochzeit habe ich geglaubt, dass es ihr bald besser gehen würde, dass er gut zu ihr wäre. Doch dann habe ich in seine Gedanken geblickt.“  
Charles wusste nicht, wieso er das plötzlich erzählte. Es tat weh, auch nur daran zu denken. Auch nach all den Jahren noch.  
„Und was hast du da gesehen?“  
„Nichts Gutes. Doch damals konnte ich es nicht richtig einordnen. Und ich wollte meiner Mutter nicht noch mehr wehtun. Also habe ich nichts gesagt. Doch das hat es nicht besser gemacht, im Gegenteil.“  
„Also hast du dich dazu entschlossen, nicht mehr zu schweigen.“ Charles meinte, einen Hauch von Kühle in Eriks Stimme zu hören.  
„Ja. Denn jetzt weiß ich, dass dieses Wissen keine Strafe ist, sondern eine Gabe. Ich kann sie nutzen, um ihnen zu helfen. In jedem Mensch steckt etwas Gutes und ich kann sie dabei unterstützen, es zu entdecken.“  
„Ich glaube, du hältst mehr von der Welt, als sie verdient hat. Du würdest deine Kräfte wohl niemals ausnutzen, oder?“  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt Ja sagen, doch das kann ich nicht.“  
Erik blickte ihn überrascht an.  
„Tatsächlich? Und was bringt Charles Xavier dazu, seine selbstgesetzten Grenzen zu überschreiten?“  
Charles spürte, dass sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Schnell wandte er sein Gesicht ab.  
„Ah, ich verstehe“, sagte Erik und grinste. „Obwohl es mich überrascht, dass du das für nötig hältst.“  
„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf …“  
„Also hat Charles Xavier doch einen Schwachpunkt. Gut zu wissen.“  
„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich keinen habe.“  
Charles sah hinaus und bemerkte, dass es langsam ruhiger wurde. Das Gewitter schien weiterzuziehen. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Eriks Schulter. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er neben glatter Haut auch knotiges Gewebe. Eine der zahlreichen Narben. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er mit seiner Berührung möglicherweise eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Er blickte auf und sah in Eriks Gesicht, doch den schien der plötzliche körperliche Kontakt nicht zu stören.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen“, sagte Charles stockend und ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
Erik sah ihn an und lächelte. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war dieses Lächeln frei von Hohn und Wut, einfach und pur. Charles konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.  
„Du hast recht.“

-

_Die Luft war so kalt, dass sein Atem in weißen Wolken vor seinem Gesicht hing. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte und schmeckte nach Asche. Und Blut._  
_Er drehte sich um und seine brennenden Augen fanden die Ursache des Gestanks. Die flachen Bauten standen aufgereiht wie Bauklötze, zogen sich links und rechts scheinbar endlos dahin. Es waren einfache graue Gebäude aus Stein und Beton, mit flachen Dächern und breiten Schornsteinen, aus denen fetter, schwarzer Rauch aufstieg, der den Himmel über ihm verdunkelte. Die stählernen Türen, die ins Innere der Todesfallen führten, waren dick, dennoch meinte er, die Schreie der Menschen in ihrem Inneren zu hören. Die letzten Laute vor einem grausamen Tod, die sich mit dem dunklen Grollen vermischten, dass über der steingrauen Welt lag._  
_Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und fuhr herum._  
_Der Regen aus Asche hatte eine dicke Decke auf dem Boden gebildet. Seine nackten Füße versanken bis zu den Knöcheln darin, wie in grauem, schmutzigen Schnee._  
_Erik spürte, dass er die Frau kannte, die mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zutorkelte. Doch er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, denn ihr Gesicht war hinter einem schwarzen Schleier verborgen. Einen absurden Moment erinnerte sie ihn an eine Braut. Doch ihr Gang und ihre gekrümmte Haltung hatten nichts feierliches._  
_Er hörte das leise Klicken einer Waffe, die entsichert wurde. Und plötzlich wusste er, was passieren würde. Sie würden die Frau erschießen._  
_Fast konnte er die Kugel spüren, die im Lauf der Waffe an die richtige Stelle rückte, bereit, das Leben eines Menschen zu beenden. Einfach so. Erik beneidete sie darum. Er wünschte sich, er könnte auch derart kaltblütig töten._

Halte die Kugel auf, Erik.

 _Seine Augen weiteten sich. Wie nur, wie sollte es das machen?_  
_Die Frau hob den Kopf und der Schleier rutschte von ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt konnte Erik sie erkennen._  
_Der Lauf der Waffe hob sich in ihre Richtung._  
_Gott im Himmel, nein! Er musste sie aufhalten!_  
_Doch er konnte es nicht. Wie auch, die Waffe lag in seinen eigenen Händen! Sie war kalt und seine halb erfrorenen Finger schafften es kaum, sich um den Abzug zu legen. Heiße Tränen rannen über sein erfrorenes Gesicht, als er abdrückte._  
_Der Schuss zerfetzte die Stille und ihre Lunge. Sie fiel in sich zusammen und ihr toter Körper wirbelte den grauen Schnee aus Asche auf._  
_Erik ließ die Waffe fallen und stürzte zu ihr, glitt neben ihr zu Boden und legte eine Hand auf ihren Körper. Ihr Blut war bereits jetzt eiskalt. Und als er die Hand an seine Lippen hob, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten zu schreien, schmeckte es nach Salz._  
_Dann öffnete sie die Augen._  
Erik …  
_Er starrte sie an, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von Blut._  
Erik!  
_Dann war plötzlich jemand da, hinter ihm, griff nach ihm und zog ihn nach oben._  
Erik.  
_Die Hand, die seinen Arm umklammerte, war warm, so warm._  
Erik!

Erik fuhr zusammen, als ihn die Realität wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf.  
_Erik._  
Noch immer spürte er die Hand auf seinem Arm, fühlte die Wärme.  
_Erik, ich bin es._  
Das grausige Gefühl von Angst wich nur langsam, ebenso wie die Kälte. Und noch immer meinte Erik, die Asche auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Nur langsam begriff er, dass er geträumt hatte. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, unsicher, was er vor sich sehen würde.  
Der Raum war ihm nicht vertraut. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Grün tapeziert und neben seinem Bett rankte eine Wand aus dunklem Plastik. Ein Motelzimmer. Das Kissen unter seinem Kopf und die Laken über seinem Körper waren weich und feucht von seinem Schweiß.  
Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht alleine war.

Charles saß auf der Bettkante, seine Hand ruhte auf Eriks Arm. Seine Lippen bewegten sich nicht, dennoch hörte Erik seine Stimme. Seine Augen blickten sorgenvoll auf ihn hinab. Blaue Augen, die im Licht der Lampe auf dem Nachttisch zu leuchten schienen. Als Erik ihn ansah, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Charles' Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das ihm verdammt gut stand …  
Erik schloss die Augen wieder und hob die Hände an sein Gesicht. Sie zitterten, ebenso wie der Rest seines Körpers, und waren schweißnass.  
„Verdammt …“, entfuhr es ihm, mehr an sich selbst, als an Charles gewandt.  
Solche Träume waren ihm nicht fremd, im Gegenteil. Doch was ihm fremd war, war, dass jemand bei ihm war, wenn er erwachte. Diese Träume waren sein Geheimnis, seine persönliche Folter. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand ihn so sah. Vor allem nicht jemand wie Charles.

„Erik“, sagte Charles erneut, diesmal laut. „Geht's wieder?“  
Er klang ehrlich besorgt und das war für Erik wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht, wenn er wach war und auch nicht, wenn er schlief.  
Er schüttelte Charles' Hand ab und setzte sich auf.  
„Mir geht es gut.“  
Seine Stimme zitterte ebenso wie sein Körper. Er fluchte lautlos.  
„Es ist nichts. Ich habe nur geträumt.“  
Charles stand nicht auf. Erik spürte seinen Blick beinahe körperlich.  
„Ich könnte versuchen, dir zu helfen.“  
„Nein. Ich will dich nicht in meinem Kopf haben“, widersprach Erik sofort. Das eine Mal war bereits mehr gewesen, als er freiwillig jemals zugelassen hätte.  
„Und du musst mir versprechen, dass du es nie wieder ohne meine Erlaubnis tust.“  
Charles zog die Stirn in Falten und sah ihn an.  
„Nicht mal, wenn du …“  
„Nein, Charles, auch dann nicht. Versprich es mir.“  
„Ich … in Ordnung“, sagte er schließlich, doch Erik sah in seinem Gesicht, dass für ihn gar nichts in Ordnung war.  
„Soll ich dich alleine lassen?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Erik. Er wollte sich nicht schwach fühlen, wollte keinen Trost, kein verdammtes Mitleid.  
Charles nickte und stand auf.  
„Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, melde dich einfach.“  
„Werde ich nicht.“  
Erik spürte seinen Blick noch immer, doch er sah nicht zurück. Nur langsam gewann er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück. Er hörte Charles' Schritte, die sich langsam von ihm entfernten. Dann hörte Erik, wie er wieder in sein eigenes Bett stieg. Der Schweiß trocknete langsam auf seiner Haut und er begann zu frieren.  
„Du musst nicht alle Probleme dieser Welt alleine lösen“, sagte Charles leise. „Wir sind Freunde. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“  
„Ich habe keine Freunde“, sagte Erik schärfer als er wollte.  
Er brauchte Charles nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er ihn mit seinen Worten verletzt hatte.  
„Das ist schade.“  
Eriks Blick fixierte die Lampe. Der kleine Schalter legte sich wie von Geisterhand um und tauchte das Zimmer wieder in tiefe Dunkelheit. Er wollte sich hinlegen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab.  
Also blieb er im Bett sitzen, bis der Morgen über die Dächer der Häuser und Autos vor dem Fenster kroch und die Nacht sich endlich wieder aus der Welt zurückzog.

 

Als sie das Motel am nächsten Tag verließen, waren die Spuren des Unwetters noch deutlich zu spüren. Aus dem Autoradio erfuhren sie, dass einige Straßen aufgrund von Überschwemmungen oder umgestürzten Bäumen nicht passierbar waren. Sie mussten einen langen Umweg fahren, doch gegen Mittag hatten sie das Chaos hinter sich gelassen und waren auf dem Weg zu dem nächsten Mutanten auf Charles' Liste.  
Die Straße verlief in weiten Kurven durch tiefgrüne Wälder. Die Wolken hatten sich zurückgezogen und der Himmel wölbte sich türkisblau über ihnen.  
Charles hatte sich auf die Rückbank zurückgezogen. Wenn er nicht gerade schlief, schrieb er unentwegt in ein ledergebundenes Notizbuch. Sammelte Notizen für seine Arbeit. Wenn er arbeitete, schien die Welt um ihn herum zu verschwinden. Erik beobachtete ihn im Rückspiegel und Charles bemerkte es gar nicht. Er starrte auf die Seiten vor sich, verzog das Gesicht, kaute an seinem Stift, schrieb dann mehrere Minuten wie ein Wahnsinniger, nur um dann wieder auf die Seiten zu starren.  
„Hey“, sprach Erik ihn an, unsicher, ob seine Stimme zu dem anderen Mutanten durchdringen würden.  
Doch Charles reagierte tatsächlich und hob den Kopf.  
„Schreibst du auch über mich?“, fragte Erik und warf durch den Rückspiegel einen Blick auf das Buch auf Charles' Knien.  
Charles' Blick begegnete seinem und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
„Das ein oder andere.“  
Wenn Charles derart lächelte, sah er ziemlich gut aus, durchzuckte es Erik. Kein Vergleich zu dem verkniffenen Ausdruck, den er sonst so gerne zur Schau trug, wenn ihm etwas, was Erik sagte oder tat nicht gefiel. Was sehr oft der Fall war.  
„Du bist ein sehr interessantes Forschungsobjekt“, fuhr Charles fort und lachte leise.  
„Mh“, machte Erik, unsicher, ob das ein Kompliment oder eine Beleidigung war. Dem Ausdruck in Charles' Gesicht nach eher ersteres. Seine Augen hatten den klaren Farbton des Himmels angenommen.  
Erik riss den Blick von ihm los und schaute wieder nach vorne.

 

Ihr Ziel stellte sich als heruntergekommene Farm heraus, die am Randes eines kleinen Dorfes inmitten riesiger Felder stand. Landwirtschaft wurde hier schon seit Jahren nicht mehr betrieben, dennoch fanden sich noch überall die Spuren jahrzehntelanger harter Arbeit, die jetzt auf dem Hof und den angrenzenden Wiesen vor sich hin gammelten.  
Erik parkte den Wagen neben dem Gerippe eines Traktors und sie stiegen aus. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund, sonst gab es keinerlei Lebenszeichen. Erik wandte sich an Charles und hob die Schultern. Der Telepath hob zwei Finger an die Schläfe und sah sich um.  
„Da drüben“, sagte er dann und deutete auf zwei kleinere Gebäude, die offenbar einmal als Ställe gedient hatten. Jetzt waren sie so verfallen, dass sie sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnten.

Der kleine Platz zwischen den Ställen war ebenso vermüllt wie der Rest des Hofes. Doch den Jungen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen an den kläglichen Überresten eines Weidezauns stand, schien das nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil. Seine zerschlissene Kleidung und die ungekämmten, schwarzen Haare, die ihm bis zur Brust reichten, passten geradezu perfekt hierher.  
Als er sie hörte, drehte er sich um. Er sah kaum älter aus als 18, stellte Erik fest. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Schrotflinte, die der Junge in den Händen hielt.  
Der fremde Mutant betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, scheinbar unsicher, ob er sie willkommen heißen oder fortjagen sollte. Allem Anschein nach entschied er sich für letztes, denn er hob die Schrotflinte und zielte in ihre Richtung.  
Charles sog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Zachary“, begann er zögernd. „Wir sind nicht hier, um dir etwas zu tun. Höre uns bitte an.“  
Die Waffe zuckte in seine Richtung.  
„Niemand nennt mich Zachary. Wer seid ihr?“  
„Mein Name ist Charles Xavier und das neben mir ist Erik Lehnsherr. Wir sind Mutanten.“  
„Nie von euch gehört. Und was meinst du mit _Mutanten_?“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau, Zac. Genau wie ich weiß, dass du in diesem Moment darüber nachdenkst, wie du mir mit einer ordentlichen Dosis Sonnenlicht die Augen ausbrennen könntest. Eine Erfahrung, auf die ich nebenbei bemerkt gut verzichten kann.“  
Zacs Augen weiteten sich und sein Finger legte sich wie zufällig um den Abzug der Waffe.  
„Wer zur Hölle bist du und was willst du von mir?“  
„Wer ich bin sagte ich bereits. Und was wir von dir wollen ist deine Hilfe.“  
Die Waffe zielte jetzt auf sein Gesicht.  
„Meine Hilfe? Wieso brauchen zwei Typen wie ihr meine Hilfe?“  
„Weil in dieser Welt Dinge vorgehen, die besondere Kräfte erfordern. Kräfte wie deine. Deswegen möchten wir dich darum bitten, dich uns anzuschließen.“  
„Und wieso sollte ich das tun? Ich kenne euch doch gar nicht.“  
Charles atmete tief ein.  
„Weil wir dich brauchen. Und damit meine ich nicht nur uns beide, sondern alle Menschen und Mutanten. Wir bieten dir nicht weniger als die Chance, die Welt zu verändern!“  
Zac lachte auf.  
„Die Welt retten? Ist es das, was ihr wollt?“  
Charles nickte.  
„Wenn du es so nennen willst, ja.“  
Zacs Griff um die Waffe wurde fester. Erik brauchte keine telepathischen Kräfte, um zu bemerken, dass Charles' Worte nicht annähernd den gewünschten Effekt erzielten.  
„Du kannst natürlich auch weiter in diesem Drecksloch hausen und deine Zeit verschwenden“, ergänzte er kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Der Lauf der Waffe zuckte in seine Richtung, genau wie der Blick des Jungen.  
„Denkst du, du kannst mich überzeugen, indem du mich beleidigst?“  
„Ich habe es nicht nötig, dich zu überzeugen“, sagte Erik und begegnete dem Lauf der Waffe mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit. „Wir machen dir ein Angebot. Nimm' es an oder lass es, mir ist es gleich. Es gibt Dutzende wie dich.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin, selbst ohne meine Kräfte. Ich könnte dich einfach erschießen. Man würde deine Leiche niemals finden.“  
Erik lachte kalt, dann hob er eine Hand in Zacs Richtung. Erst geschah gar nichts, dann zuckte die Waffe plötzlich und wurde wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand ergriffen aus Zacs Händen gerissen. Sie schwebte einen Moment in der Luft, bevor sie in Eriks Richtung flog, der sie aus der Luft fing und sie von sich warf wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug.  
„Nette Drohung. Doch ich erkenne, ob eine Waffe geladen ist oder nicht.“  
Zac starrte erst ihn an, dann die Waffe auf dem Boden.  
„Du kannst mich mal, du verdammtes Mutantenarschloch“, zischte er. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob beide Arme. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flimmern und Erik meinte, dass es plötzlich wärmer wurde.  
„Zachary, nicht!“ Charles klang plötzlich alarmiert. Der Junge starrte ihn an und Charles sah zurück. Erik erkannte an seinem Blick, dass er seine Kräfte auf den Jungen konzentrierte.  
„Charles, was …“, begann er, doch Charles reagierte nicht. Eriks Blick zuckte von ihm zu dem Jungen. Eine Art stummes Duell schien zwischen den beiden Mutanten stattzufinden. Das Charles gewann. Zac seufzte und ließ die Arme wieder sinken. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich Schweiß gebildet. Die Luft um sie herum kühlte schlagartig wieder ab.  
„Ich werde euch trotzdem nicht helfen“, sagte Zac matt. „Diese Welt ist ein verdammter Scheißhaufen und mir ist es egal, was aus ihr wird.“  
„Du musst es ja wissen …“, entfuhr es Erik.  
Zac funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Leck mich!“  
Er schlug den Kragen seines alten Ledermantels hoch und rauschte an ihnen vorbei in eine der Scheunen. Charles drehte sich um und sah ihm nach, wie er im dunklen Inneren des Gebäudes verschwand.  
„Vielen Dank, Erik. Du bist eine große Hilfe“, fauchte er Erik an, bevor er sich daran machte, dem Jungen zu folgen.  
Er kam nur wenige Schritte weit.  
Erik spürte die Maschine, bevor er sie sah. Er fuhr herum, packte Charles am Arm und zerrte ihn zur Seite. Nur eine Sekunde später rauschte ein Motorrad an ihnen vorbei, so dicht, dass Erik die Maschine hätte berühren können. Er ließ Charles los und streckte eine Hand in Richtung des davonfahrenden Mutanten. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Kräfte und packte das Motorrad. Mit einem ekelhaft lauten Kreischen wurde die Maschine erst langsamer und stoppte schließlich ganz. Erik senkte die Hand und zog das Motorrad mitsamt Fahrer in seine Richtung. Zac kämpfte mit brüllendem Motor gegen seinen Einfluss an, doch Erik war stärker. Er schloss die Finger langsam zu einer Faust und spürte zufrieden, wie sich das Metall seiner Kraft beugte und sich zusammenzog.  
Dann lag Charles' Hand auf seinem Arm.  
„Lass ihn“, sagte der Telepath ruhig.  
Erik sah ihn nicht an.  
„Lass' ihn gehen“, wiederholte Charles, diesmal eindringlicher.  
Eriks Blick zuckte zu ihm.  
Charles sah ihn an, als er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Erik.“  
Erik ließ das Motorrad los. Der Motor heulte auf, als Zac ihn bis ans Limit trieb. Die Maschine machte einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne, bis Zac sie wieder in den Griff bekam und davonraste.  
Erik riss den Blick von der Straße los und sah Charles an. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass sein Herz raste.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja. Danke“, antwortete Charles. Erik entging das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht.  
Gemeinsam schauten sie wieder auf die Straße, auf der Zac mittlerweile zu einem winzigen Punkt in der Ferne zusammengeschrumpft war.  
„Ich glaube, das heißt Nein“, sagte Erik kühl.  
„Ich denke, du hast recht. Lass uns gehen.“  
Erik nickte und folgte Charles zu ihrem Wagen zurück.

„Ich fahre weiter“, sagte Charles und öffnete die Autotür.  
Erik tat es ihm gleich und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen.  
„ _Verdammtes Mutantenarschloch_ hat mich auch noch keiner genannt“, entfuhr es ihm, als er die Tür zuschlug.  
Charles verzog das Gesicht.  
„Der Begriff ist auch mir neu.“  
„Ist er eine Gefahr?“  
„Nur für sich selbst.“  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Er hätte dich fast umgebracht.“  
„Zum Glück hast du mich davor bewahrt“, erwiderte Charles und lächelte dünn.  
Er startete den Wagen und lenkte ihn vom Hof. Erik beobachtete ihn. Auf Charles' Gesicht lag ein düsterer Ausdruck. Das Geschehene machte ihm mehr zu schaffen, als er zugeben wollte.  
Sie fuhren über die gleiche Straße, die auch Zachary entlang gerast war. Erik konnte die Spuren des Motorrads deutlich auf dem Asphalt erkennen und meinte, verbrannten Kunststoff zu riechen.  
Neben ihm stieß Charles ein Seufzen aus.  
„Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich ihn überzeugen kann“, murmelte er missmutig.  
Erik schnaubte.  
„Vielleicht irrst du dich doch, wenn du sagst, dass in jedem etwas Gutes steckt.“  
Er brauchte Charles nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er genau das gesagt hatte, was der Telepath am wenigsten hören wollte. Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. Charles' Idealismus mochte viele beeindrucken. Erik war keiner davon. Er kannte die Welt besser als Charles, kannte ihre Abgründe und die Menschen, die sich in ihnen verbargen. Und wenn es eine Wahrheit gab, dann die, dass in jedem Menschen ein Monster schlummerte.  
„Ich denke, er hat uns allen mit seiner Entscheidung einen großen Gefallen getan.“  
„Er ist nur einsam und verletzt“, widersprach Charles. „Er hat diese Kräfte, aber niemanden, der ihm beibringen kann, mit ihnen umzugehen. Er braucht uns. Wir könnten ihm helfen.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr sicher, ob Charles nur von Zachary sprach. Oder auch von ihm.  
„Du meinst, er braucht dich. Er selbst sieht das offenbar anders. Er will deine Hilfe nicht.“  
„Weil du mir dazwischengefunkt hast“, entgegnete Charles scharf.  
„Willst du mir jetzt die Schuld geben, ja“, fuhr Erik ihn an „Warst es nicht du, der sagte, dass wir ihre Entscheidungen akzeptieren müssen, wie auch immer sie lauten?“  
„Du hast ihn doch erlebt. Er weiß nicht, was gut für ihn ist.“  
„Aber du weißt es?“  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„In diesem Fall schon.“  
Erik starrte zurück. Charles' Arroganz machte ihn fassungslos.  
„Und was gibt dir das Recht, darüber zu bestimmen, wer sein Leben weiterleben darf und wer sich dir anschließen muss?“  
„Nichts gibt mir das Recht. Aber …“  
„Es gibt kein Aber, Charles. _Sie sind keine Soldaten, sie sind Menschen_. Schon vergessen? Oder gilt das nur, solange es in deinem Sinne ist?“  
Charles funkelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Und was bisher nur eine Vermutung gewesen war, wurde zur Gewissheit. Zachary. Er selbst. Für Charles machte es offenbar keinen Unterschied. Er blickte in ihre Gedanken und glaubte, das gebe ihm das Recht, darüber zu entscheiden, welches Leben sie zu führen und welche Entscheidungen sie zu treffen hatten. Und dabei war es ihm offenbar vollkommen gleichgültig, was sie selbst wollten. Falls ihm überhaupt jemals der Gedanke kam, dass sie ihre eigenen Vorstellungen haben könnten. So hatte es es bereits mit Raven gemacht und genauso wollte Charles auch ihn auf seine Seite ziehen. Zugegeben, die Aussicht, nicht mehr alleine zu sein, zu einem Team zu gehören, hatte etwas verlockendes an sich. Doch das, für das dieses Team kämpfen würde, war nichts weiter als eine Illusion. Ein schöner Traum, der niemals Wirklichkeit werden würde. Die Menschen würden sie niemals akzeptieren, egal, was Charles für sie tun würde. Jetzt brauchten die Menschen sie, um Shaw aufzuhalten. Doch danach würden sie einen neuen Feind suchen und ihn in den Mutanten finden. Und dann würde Charles' schöner Traum zerbrechen. Erik würde nicht mehr da sein, um die Scherben aufzusammeln. Er würde noch so lange bleiben, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Und dann würde er den anderen Mutanten nie wiedersehen.

 

Am frühen Abend erreichten sie ihr Quartier für die Nacht. Charles parkte an der Straße, stieg aber noch nicht aus.  
„Es wird Zeit für einen Bericht. Reichst du mir das Telefon?“  
Erik nickte und öffnete das Handschuhfach vor sich. Dass in ihrem Fall nur wie eines aussah. In Wahrheit befand sich neben anderen technischen Geräten ein Satellitentelefon darin, das er Charles reichte. Statt Nummern befanden sich nur ein paar Tasten mit Symbolen auf dem schwarzen Gerät. Charles drückte ein paar davon und hob den Hörer ans Ohr. Nach einer knappen codierten Bestätigung seiner Identität hatte er jemanden in der Leitung. In knappen Worten berichtete er von den jüngsten Ereignissen und fragte dann nach Neuigkeiten zum Verbleib von Sebastian Shaw. Erik meinte, undeutlich die Stimme der Agentin Moira MacTaggert zu hören, verstand aber nicht, was sie sagte. Charles' Gesicht nach zu urteilen waren es keine guten Neuigkeiten.

„Und?“, fragte Erik, auch wenn er die Antwort ahnte.  
„Sie haben ihn noch nicht gefunden“, bestätigte Charles seine Vermutungen. Die CIA suchte noch immer nach Shaw. Und obwohl sie einer der mächtigsten Geheimdienste der Welt war, fand sie keine Spur zu ihm. Erik biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut zu fluchen.  
„Sie haben ein paar Hinweise, die sie verfolgen“, fuhr Charles fort. „Doch es wird noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie wissen, ob einer davon sie ans Ziel führt.“  
Er verstaute das Telefon wieder an seinem Platz und bedachte Erik mit einem Lächeln.  
„Immerhin verschafft uns das noch etwas Zeit für unsere Mission.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Mit einem Mal machte ihn das Lächeln auf Charles' Gesicht so wütend, dass er ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Für den Telepath war das alles einfach. Ihm hatte Shaw auch nicht sein Leben gestohlen. Jeder Tag, den dieser Mann in Freiheit verbrachte, fühlte sich für Erik wie ein weiterer Schlag ins Gesicht an. 18 Jahre …  
Charles entging sein Ausdruck nicht. Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu Erik hinüberbeugte.  
„Sie werden ihn finden, Erik. Und dann werden wir ihn aufhalten. Wir alle, gemeinsam. Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Wir alle sind das. Vertrau mir.“  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um Freundschaften zu schließen“, entgegnete Erik scharf. „Seit 18 Jahren bin ich auf der Suche nach ihm und ich werde mein Ziel nicht opfern. Nicht für sie und nicht für dich.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Dein Ziel? Und was soll das sein? Rache? Ist das alles?“  
„Für mich ist es genug.“  
„Es geht hier nicht nur um dich, Erik. Wir stehen an der Schwelle zu einem neuen Weltkrieg. Sebastian Shaw könnte die ganze Welt zerstören, wenn wir ihn nicht aufhalten!“  
„Das ist mir egal“, sagte Erik hart.  
Das war die Wahrheit. Die Menschen hatten sich auch nie um sein Schicksal geschert, damals nicht und heute nicht. Wieso sollte ihn also interessieren, was mit ihnen passierte? Wieso sollte er seine Kräfte für die einsetzen, die zugelassen hatten, dass man ihn und seine Familie aus ihren Häusern und in die Lager gezerrt hatte, um sie abzuschlachten wie Ungeziefer?  
Ihre Zeit war vorbei, sie wussten es nur noch nicht. Charles und seine Leute konnten es vielleicht hinauszögern, verhindern konnte er es nicht.  
Charles' blaue Augen fixierten ihn.  
„Dich an ihm zu rächen wird die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen. Und es wird dich erst recht nicht glücklich machen.“  
Jetzt musste Erik lachen.  
„Darum geht es mir auch nicht.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sollte es aber.“  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Eriks. Sie war warm, genau wie am Morgen im Motel, als Charles ihn aus seinen Alpträumen geholt hatte.  
„Du bist mein Freund, Erik. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“  
In sein Gesicht schlich sich etwas, was noch schlimmer war als sein Lächeln. Mitleid. Erik ertrug es nicht länger. Nicht die Berührung, nicht seinen Blick. Er streifte Charles' Hand ab und stieg aus dem Auto.  
„Lass' nicht zu, dass der Zorn dich kontrolliert“, sagte Charles laut.  
„Ich habe nur meinen Zorn. Ich bin nicht wie du, Charles.“  
„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht.“  
Erik warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Ach nein?“  
„Nein … Und du irrst dich. In dir gibt es mehr als Zorn. Du musst es nur zulassen.“  
Erik stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus.  
„Ich bin bisher auch gut so ausgekommen.“

Charles folgte ihm nicht, als er das Auto hinter sich ließ und die Straße hinunterging. Er achtete nicht darauf, wohin er ging. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Er wollte nur weg. Weg von seinem Blick, weg von seinen Worten, weg von den Vorwürfen, die Charles nicht aussprach, aber die dennoch aus jedem seiner Sätze drangen.  
_Ich bereue es nicht …_  
Als Erik das letzte Nacht gesagt hatte, hatte er es ernst gemeint. Doch mit einem Mal war es weit weg. Und jetzt, hier, fragte er sich nur noch, wieso er noch immer hier war. In jener Nacht vor gut zwei Wochen hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte gehen wollen. Und wünschte sich jetzt, er wäre tatsächlich gegangen. Wie Zachary. Charles verstand die Entscheidung des Jungen nicht, Erik dafür umso besser. Die Welt war nicht auf ihrer Seite und würde es nie sein. Wieso also sollte er sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel setzen?  
Und dennoch war Zac fort und er hier. Auch wenn alles in ihm danach schrie, zu gehen. Zurück in die Einsamkeit, die ihm so vertraut war wie nichts anderes. Wo es nichts mehr gab außer ihm und dem Kampf, den er herbeisehnte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.  
Erik blieb stehen.  
Am Ende gab es doch etwas, was ihn von dem anderen Mutanten unterschied, der sein beschissenes Leben im Dreck verbrachte. Er hatte eine Aufgabe. Und um diese zu erfüllen war er hier. Deswegen hatte er sich auf diese aberwitzige Reise mit Charles eingelassen. Weil er gehofft hatte, dass Charles und die CIA ihm dabei helfen würden, Shaw zu finden. Und ja, vielleicht hätten ihm auch die Kräfte der anderen Mutanten im Kampf gegen ihn geholfen. Doch am Ende ging es nur um sie beide, um Shaw und ihn. Erik würde ihn töten. Und jeden vernichten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Selbst wenn derjenige Charles war.  
Eriks Kiefer spannte sich an. Die Zeit spielte gegen ihn und jeder Moment, den er sinnlos vergeudete, fühlte sich wie erneute Folter unter den Händen des Doktors an.  
_Du bist zu schwach, Erik. Und du weiß, was mit Schwächlingen passiert, oder? Sie werden vernichtet._  
Erik schloss die Augen. Er konnte beinahe hören, wie Shaw ihn verhöhnte. Und was tat er? Wartete auf neue Hinweise wie ein Hund auf Futter. Es war unerträglich. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass Charles' Worte bisher nichts als leeres Gerede gewesen waren. Seit Erik bei ihm war, war er seinem Ziel keinen Schritt näher gekommen. Shaw war noch immer verschwunden. Und die Mutanten, die sich ihnen bisher angeschlossen hatten, waren weit davon entfernt, eine ernsthafte Gefahr für ihn darzustellen. Sie brauchten noch Zeit, würde Charles jetzt sagen. Doch die hatten sie nicht. Er hatte sie nicht. Er wollte nicht mehr warten.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sich um. Er stand am Rand einer großen Kreuzung. Autos und Lastwagen rasten an ihm vorbei und verpesteten die Luft mit ihren Abgasen.  
Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, die Sache wieder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

 

Sich zu entscheiden war leicht. Es tatsächlich zu tun war schwerer.  
Erik saß auf dem Bett, strich mit den Fingern über die tätowierte Nummer auf seinem Unterarm und war sofort wieder dort. Schon immer war das so gewesen und es würde sich wohl auch nie ändern. Die kleinen, unsauber gestochenen Zahlen auf seiner Haut waren wie ein Fenster in die Vergangenheit, dass er nicht schließen konnte. Die Berührung seiner Finger war nur sanft, dennoch spürte Erik Schmerz, genau wie damals, als sie ihn gepackt und ihm die Nadel mit brutaler Gewalt in die Haut gerammt hatten. Es hatte geblutet und Erik hatte vor Schmerz geschrien. Das hatte sie nicht gekümmert, natürlich nicht. Für sie war es Alltag. Menschen zu verstümmeln war ihre Aufgabe, sie wurden dafür bezahlt, wie Folterknechte. Damals hatte er vor Verzweiflung geweint, weil er nicht verstand, wie Menschen anderen so etwas antun konnten. Was habe ich euch denn getan …?! fragte er stumm und erhielt nie eine Antwort. Mit der Kennzeichnung nahmen sie den Gefangenen auch noch den letzten Rest Menschlichkeit. Jetzt waren sie nur noch eine Zeile auf einer endlosen Liste mit Nummern und Nummern und noch mehr Nummern. Nummern, die durchgestrichen wurden, nachdem man sie in die Gaskammern geschickt hatte oder sie in den Lagern verreckt waren.  
Die Zeile mit seiner Nummer hatten sie nie durchgestrichen. Denn er hatte überlebt. Sie hatten ihn brechen wollen, doch tatsächlich hatten sie ihn befreit. Sie hatten ihm seine Menschlichkeit nehmen wollen, doch er war nie ein Mensch gewesen.  
Dennoch hatte Erik sie bezahlen lassen, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Bis seine Hände rot waren von ihrem Blut. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn lächeln.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür zwischen seinem und Charles' Schlafzimmer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erik zog den Ärmel über die Nummer und wandte sich zur Tür. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die gepackte Tasche, die an der Wand neben der Tür stand. Auch wenn er sich entschieden hatte, hatte er sich bisher noch nicht dazu durchringen können, wirklich zu gehen. Er fragte sich, ob der Telepath etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
„Erik?“, drang Charles' Stimme durch das Holz.  
Erik atmete tief durch.  
„Ich bin hier“, sagte er dann. „Komm' rein.“  
Charles öffnete die Tür und sah ihn an. In seinem Gesicht lag nicht die kleinste Spur von Verrat.  
„Du bist wieder da. Gut. Ich hab uns etwas mitgebracht. Falls du nicht zu müde bist.“  
Seine Stimme war unbekümmert, als hätten sie sich nicht erst kurz zuvor gestritten. Erik fragte sich, ob Charles mit ihm spielte.  
„Bin ich nicht“, hörte er sich sagen.  
Charles betrat das Zimmer und Erik bemerkte den Karton in seinen Händen. Charles legte ihn auf das Bett neben Erik.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er und nahm auf Eriks Nicken hin gegenüber von ihm Platz. Erik betrachtete den Karton. Der Aufschrift nach handelte es sich um ein Schachspiel.  
„Woher weißt du …?“, begann er, bis ihm Charles' Lächeln die Antwort lieferte.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich weiß alles über dich.“  
Charles öffnete den Karton und zog ein hölzernes Schachbrett hervor, das er zwischen sie auf die Decke legte.  
„Ich hab' ewig nicht gespielt“, sagte Erik, als er einen Blick auf die schwarzen und weißen Figuren in der Schachtel warf.  
„Bei mir ist es auch etwas her“, gab Charles zurück und grinste. Erik glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
„Welche Farbe spielst du?“  
„Schwarz“, erwiderte Erik sofort.  
Er half Charles, die Figuren aufzustellen. Ihm entging nicht, dass Charles ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er widerstand dem Wunsch, zur Tür zu schauen. Er fragte sich, ob Charles die Tasche bemerkt und seine Schlüsse daraus gezogen hatte. Die ganze Situation erschien ihm mehr und mehr wie ein Schauspiel. Und nur Charles hatte ein Drehbuch.  
Charles war nichts anzumerken, als er sich aufrichtete.  
„Bereit?“  
Erik nickte. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, welches Ziel der andere verfolgte.  
„Fang an.“

Er war tatsächlich etwas eingerostet, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich das änderte.  
Charles war ein verdammt guter Spieler. Aber etwas anderes konnte man von ihm wohl auch nicht erwarten. Erik spielte aggressiv, doch Charles begegnete ihm mit ruhigem Selbstbewusstsein. Wie Erik schon vermutet hatte, verriet die absolute Sicherheit seiner Zügen, dass er regelmäßig spielte.  
„Lügner“, entfuhr es ihm, als Charles eine weitere Partie für sich entschied.  
Charles lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Du hast mich erwischt“, gab er zu.  
„Du gibst dir auch keine Mühe, es zu verbergen“, erwiderte Erik.  
„Du bist aber auch sehr gut.“  
Erik musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen.  
„Danke, aber ich brauche keine Almosen.“  
Charles richtete die Figuren erneut aus.  
„Ich meine es ernst. Ich denke, wenn wir noch ein bisschen spielen, wirst du mich heute noch schlagen.“

Charles behielt Recht. Sie spielten eine Partie nach der anderen und irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht konnte Erik ihn tatsächlich das erste Mal besiegen. Doch das wurde beinahe zur Nebensache, denn Charles war es irgendwie gelungen, ihn erneut in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, dem Erik sich nicht entziehen konnte. Und inzwischen war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Charles mit seinem Besuch tatsächlich noch andere Ziele verfolgte.  
Charles lag inzwischen mehr auf seinem Bett, als dass er saß, und stützte sich mit einem Ellbogen auf der Matratze ab. Er hatte Sakko und Weste abgelegt und die Krawatte hing lose um den geöffneten Kragen seines hellgrauen Hemdes. Erik hatte ihn noch nie so wenig förmlich gesehen. Es wirkte beinahe vertraut, als wären sie beste Freunde, für es ganz normal war, Nächte mit Schachpartien zu verbringen. Und Erik gelang es immer weniger, sich der Vertrautheit zu entziehen.

„Wieso Genetik?“, fragte er nach einem weiteren Zug.  
„Du meinst, vom offensichtlichen abgesehen? Mein Vater war Atomphysiker. Als ich in der High School war, habe ich seine Arbeiten gelesen. Er hat mich darauf gebracht, dass die Veränderungen unserer Gene eine direkte Folge der Nutzung von Atomenergie sein könnte.“  
Erik grinste. Charles erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
„Ich weiß. Ich war ein schrecklich langweiliges Kind.“  
„Ich hab nichts gesagt“, sagte Erik und hob beide Hände.  
„Aber gedacht“, entgegnete Charles. „Und du hast sogar recht. Mit 11 hatte ich ein Foto von Albert Einstein auf meinen Nachttisch stehen.“  
Erik begann zu lachen. Auch Charles musste grinsen.  
„Es gefällt mir, dich lachen zu sehen“, sagte er dann und sein Ton war weich. „Du solltest das viel öfter tun.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Charles erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln, bevor er sich dem Schachbrett zuwandte. Seine braunen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn, als er die verbliebenen Figuren konzentriert musterte. Er strich sie mit einer Hand nach hinten, bevor er seinen Zug machte. Erik betrachtete ihn verwirrt. Das Drehbuch entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, der er nicht folgen konnte.  
Der Telepath sah auf und seine blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert.  
„Du bist dran. Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dieses Mal verlieren.“  
Erik musterte ihn. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Und ich sehe, wie sehr dich das mitnimmt.“  
Charles' Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt“, gab er zurück und richtete sich auf.  
Eriks Blick glitt von seinem Gesicht über seinen Oberkörper mit dem eng anliegenden Hemd. Ohne die schrecklichen Sakkos und Wollpullover war Charles ein ziemlich gutaussehender Mann, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er war schlank und seine Art, sich zu bewegen, verriet, dass er zumindest früher einmal sehr sportlich gewesen war. Jetzt dagegen zeigte der Farbton seiner Haut, die deutlich heller war als Eriks, dass er in den letzten Monaten wohl nicht mehr besonders oft draußen gewesen war. Sein Blick blieb auf dem kleinen Dreieck nackter Haut unter Charles' Schlüsselbein hängen. Er meinte, feine Härchen zu erkennen, die seine Brust bedeckten. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, nach vorne zu greifen und auch noch den nächsten Knopf zu öffnen, um sie genauer zu sehen. Eriks Hals wurde trocken. Und die Verwirrung wich etwas anderem. Etwas, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte.  
„Was ist, gibst du schon auf?“, fragte Charles und Erik zwang sich dazu, den Blick wieder auf die Schachfiguren zu senken. Das half. Er lächelte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Charles ihn womöglich unterschätzt hatte. Er machte seinen Zug und blickte auf.  
„Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so intelligent, wie du meinst?“  
Charles betrachtete das Schachbrett und grinste.  
„Wir werden sehen.“  
Erik behielt am Ende Recht und weckte damit offenbar den Ehrgeiz des Telepathen, der nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er Erik so schnell davonkommen zu lassen. Erik konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm zuletzt jemand begegnet war, der in seiner Gegenwart derart unbefangen sein konnte wie Charles Xavier. Es gab viele Dinge, in denen ihre Meinungen so weit auseinanderlagen wie Tag und Nacht. Und Erik war sich sicher, dass der Streit vom Abend nicht ihr letzter gewesen war. Dennoch begann er entgegen aller Logik, Charles zu mögen. Wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, wenn sie sprachen, konnte er sie für einen Moment tatsächlich sehen. Die Welt nach dem Krieg, die Welt, die sie zusammen gestalten würden, Seite an Seite, als Verbündete, als Freunde.  
Doch dann schlich sich die Vergangenheit wie ein Schatten über sie und Erik wurde wieder klar, dass es diese Welt nie geben würde. Nicht, nachdem er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Nicht, nachdem er Shaw getötet und Charles damit verloren hatte.  
Und die gepackte Tasche, die noch immer neben der Tür stand, erschien ihm wie ein stummer Vorwurf. Eigentlich wollte er längst fort sein. Und dennoch …

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst.“  
Erik hob den Kopf. Charles' Blick lag auf ihm. Das Lächeln war fort und an seine Stelle war ein Ausdruck ruhiger Gewissheit getreten.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das vorhabe?“, fragte Erik.  
„Weil ich diesen Blick kenne. Ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen.“  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab.  
„Bist du deswegen hergekommen? Um mir das zu sagen?“  
Charles stieß ein leises Lachen aus.  
„Nein, ich bin gekommen, um mit dir Schach zu spielen.“  
Erik schnaubte.  
„Und Ja, ich habe die Tasche bemerkt“, fuhr Charles fort.  
Eriks Blick zuckte zu ihm.  
„Liest du meine Gedanken?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich denke, ich weiß auch so, was dir durch den Kopf geht.“  
„Denkst du, ja?“  
„Ja. Und ich bitte dich, dennoch zu bleiben. Ich weiß, dass es dich quält. Aber wir werden ihn finden. Du musst ihnen vertrauen.“  
„Ich muss gar nichts“, entgegnete Erik kühl. „Und ich bin es leid, zu warten.“  
„Wie viel Erfolg wirst du ohne uns haben, was glaubst du?“  
„Ich habe ihn schon einmal gefunden.“  
„Ja, und wie lange hast du dafür gebraucht?“  
Erik spürte wieder die so vertraute Wut in seinem Inneren.  
„Sieh' es ein, Erik. Du brauchst unsere Hilfe, wenn du ihn aufhalten willst.“  
„Du weißt genau, dass es mir nicht darum geht, ihn bloß aufzuhalten. Die Frage ist nur … Wo wirst du am Ende stehen? Wirst du versuchen, mich zu stoppen? Und ist das der Grund dafür, dass du willst, dass ich bleibe?“  
Charles sah ihn an. Er sagte nichts.  
Erik lächelte kalt. Wie es schien, hatten seine Worte einmal mehr auf den Punkt getroffen.  
Er beendete ihre Schachpartie mit einem Zug, dann stand er auf.  
„Wir sollten langsam schlafen gehen. Morgen wartet ein langer Tag.“  
Charles musterte ihn. Dann nickte er und richtete sich auf. Er sammelte die Figuren ein und legte sie zurück in den Karton. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Wirst du morgen noch hier sein?“  
Erik blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig.  
„Du bedeutest mir etwas, Erik“, fuhr Charles fort. „Du bist mein Freund. Das ist der Grund, wieso ich will, dass du hierbleibst.“  
Dann verließ er das Zimmer und schloss die Tür zwischen ihnen.  
Erik starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Dann griff er nach seiner Tasche und legte sie aufs Bett, neben das Schachbrett. Es wäre so einfach, das alles hinter sich zu lassen.  
Doch am Ende ging er nicht.

 

Das Gebäude, vor dem sie hielten, war ein unansehnlicher Betonklotz, der wohl schon bei seiner Eröffnung hässlich gewesen war. Das trübe Grau der dicken Wände hatte sich über die letzten Jahrzehnte in eine Mischung aus schmutzigem Braun und Grün verwandelt. Die Handvoll mieser Graffitis, welche hier und da auf die Wand gesprüht worden waren, wirkte so beinahe fröhlich. Der Stacheldraht, der auf den Mauern thronte, war rostig, ebenso wie das breite Tor, vor dem Charles den Wagen parkte.  
Erik stieg aus und betrachtete das Gefängnis skeptisch.  
„Bist du sicher, dass das hier der richtige Ort ist, um nach Verbündeten zu suchen?“  
Charles stieg ebenfalls aus und sah ihn über das Autodach hinweg an.  
„Unter normalen Umständen würde ich deine Skepsis teilen. Aber glaub mir, der Junge, den wir suchen, Alex Summers, ist eine Ausnahme wert.“  
Erik sah ihn an und hob die Brauen.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass er sich uns anschließen wird?“  
Charles verschloss den Wagen und ging zu ihm.  
„Ich denke schon. Überall ist es besser als hier. Komm, lass uns reingehen.“  
Erik folgte ihm. Über dem gewaltigen Eisentor befanden sich zwei Wachtürme mit breiten Fenstern aus kugelsicherem Glas. Die darin postierten Gefängniswächter folgten ihren Bewegungen genau. So wie Erik ihren folgte.  
Am Tor angekommen hielt Charles die Ausweise, die sie von der CIA bekommen hatten, vor eine kleine Kamera in der Wand. Kurz darauf setzten sich die elektrischen Torflügel mit einem lauten Brummen in Bewegung und machten den Weg auf einen kleinen Innenhof frei. Dahinter befanden sich die Gebäude mit den eigentlichen Zellen. Auch sie waren schwer durch dicke Mauern, Türen und Gitter geschützt. Charles ließ die Ausweise sinken und betrat den Hof.  
Erik schluckte hart. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Anspannung, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte. Sie waren nur Besucher, dennoch widerstrebte es ihm zutiefst, das Gefängnis zu betreten. Er wollte kein Gefangener sein, nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten.  
Charles hatte bemerkt, dass Erik ihm nicht folgte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm herum.  
„Erik?“  
Etwas in seinem Gesicht musste dem Telepathen verraten haben, was in ihm vorging. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht.  
_Es ist in Ordnung, Erik. Dir kann nichts geschehen._  
Erik schüttelte seine Stimme ab. Dann straffte er sich und folgte ihm. Hinter ihm schloss sich das Tor wieder. Er zuckte zusammen, als die elektronischen Schlösser einrasteten. Wie ferngesteuert suchten er augenblicklich den Hof und die Gebäude nach Metall ab, nach potentiellen Waffen und Hilfsmitteln zur Flucht. Die Waffen der Wärter würden kein Problem für ihn darstellen, das Tor ebenso wenig. Und wenn er ...  
_Beruhige dich, Erik,_ drang Charles' Stimme erneut in seinen Verstand.  
Erik zwang sich dazu, ihn anzusehen.  
_Ich bin hier. Es ist alles in Ordnung._  
„Ich weiß“, presste Erik hervor. Er verfluchte sich selbst für seine Reaktion. Und noch mehr dafür, dass Charles ihn wieder einmal in einem Moment der Schwäche erlebt hatte.

Vor einem der Zellenblöcke erwartete sie ein Beamter. Charles zeigte ihm erneut die Ausweise, die der Mann genau studierte.  
„Kommen Sie mit“, sagte er dann und betrat den eigentlichen Gefängniskomplex durch eine Sicherheitsschleuse. Charles und Erik folgten ihm.  
Von innen war das Gefängnis ähnlich trostlos wie von außen. Erik fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob das Teil einer Strategie war, die hier inhaftierten Verbrecher zu bestrafen. Der Beamte übergab sie an einen der Wärter, der sie tiefer in den Bauch des Gebäudes führte. Sie durchquerten mehrere voneinander abgetrennte Bereiche und erreichten schließlich den mit den Einzelzellen. Erik warf einen fragenden Blick auf Charles. Nicht nur, dass der in einem Gefängnis nach Mutanten für ihr Team suchte. Er war offenbar bei den besonders kriminellen und gefährlichen Insassen fündig geworden. Erik fragte sich, wer dieser Summers sein mochte und was er getan hatte, um hier zu landen. Und ob Charles wusste, was auf ihn zukam.  
Charles war jedenfalls in keinster Weise anzumerken, dass er sich in irgendeiner Form unsicher war.  
„Was hat er getan?“, fragte Erik ihn, um endlich mehr zu erfahren.  
„Er hat jemanden getötet.“ antwortete Charles.  
Erik sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Du willst einen Mörder aus dem Gefängnis holen?“  
„Ja“, sagte Charles nur.  
„Hatte der andere es verdient?“  
Charles warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Verdient irgendjemand den Tod?“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Ich kenne genug.“

Der Wärter führte sie einen langen Gang entlang. Links und rechts ließen schwere Eisentüren die Zellen erahnen.  
„Was will die CIA von einem Typen wie Alex Summers?“, fragte der Mann, als er schließlich vor der letzten Zelle stehenblieb. Er zog einen schweren Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und steckte einen der Schlüssel in das Schloss der Eisentür.  
„Er ist der erste, der eine Einzelzelle verlangt hat.“  
„Wir haben unsere Gründe“, antwortete Charles kurz angebunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass seine Aufmerksamkeit weniger dem Mann vor der Zelle als dem darin galt.  
Der Wärter öffnete die Tür und trat zurück, so dass Charles und Erik den Insassen endlich sehen konnten.

Auf der schmalen Pritsche, die das einzige Möbelstück in dem winzigen, rechteckigen Raum darstellte, saß ein junger Mann. Er hob den Kopf, als sie hereinkamen. Er war schlank, aber trainiert. Seine Haare waren hellblond und sein Gesicht hatte etwas kindliches. In der Schule war er sicher der Schwarm aller Mädchen gewesen, schoss es Erik augenblicklich durch den Kopf. Was nur brachte einen jungen Kerl wie ihn hierher?!  
„Hallo Alex“, begrüßte Charles ihn und lächelte, als sei er ein alter Freund.  
Alex Summers musterte sie.  
„Ihr seid mein Besuch? Sollte ich euch kennen?“  
„Noch nicht“, sagte Charles. „Aber bald.“  
Er betrat die Zelle und bedeutete Erik, ihm zu folgen. Dann deutete er mit einer Hand auf die Tür. Erik verstand und schloss mit einem Wink seiner linken Hand die schwere Panzertür hinter ihnen.  
Alex sah an ihm vorbei und musterte erst die Tür und dann Erik, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Charles fiel.  
„Seid ihr das, was ich denke?“  
„Wir sind Mutanten, genau wie du“, bestätigte Charles. „Mein Name ist Charles Xavier und das ist Erik Lehnsherr. Wir sind gekommen, um dir ein Angebot zu machen.“

 

Alex Summers aus dem Gefängnis zu holen war leichter gewesen, als Erik es für möglich gehalten hätte. Die CIA hatte die notwendigen Formalitäten erledigt und Charles' Charme tat sein Übriges. Naja, vielleicht war auch ein bisschen Telepathie dabei.  
Am Ende dauerte es keine Stunde, bis Alex hinter ihnen durch das Tor auf den Parkplatz hinaustrat, in seiner rechten Hand einen alten Armeerucksack mit seinen wenigen Besitztümern.  
Als das Tor sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und zeigte den Wärtern auf den Wachtürmen in voller Überzeugung seinen Mittelfinger.  
„Pass auf, dass sie dich dafür nicht erschießen“, sagte Erik belustigt. Neben ihm rollte Charles mit den Augen.  
„Das sollen sie ruhig mal versuchen“, sagte Alex schlicht, bevor er sich von dem Bau abwandte und ihnen zum Wagen folgte.  
„Schickes Auto“, bemerkte er, nachdem er sein Gepäck im Kofferraum verstaut hatte und auf der Rückbank Platz nahm. „Wo fahren wir hin?“  
„Zum Flughafen“, erwiderte Charles, der sich wieder ans Steuer gesetzt hatte. „Du fliegst direkt nach Richmond. Wir würden dich gerne begleiten, aber wir müssen noch ein paar andere Mutanten aufsuchen.“  
Alex hob die Schultern.  
„Ich brauche keinen Babysitter.“  
Erik warf im Rückspiegel einen Blick auf Alex. Dafür, dass er noch so jung war, wirkte er verdammt abgeklärt. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, einen Mord zu begehen. Und wieso er dann zugelassen hatte, dass man ihn einsperrte.

Der Flughafen lag nur wenige Meilen entfernt. Erik und Alex warteten am Wagen, während Charles in dem lang gezogenen Flughafengebäude verschwand, um sich um ein Ticket für Alex zu kümmern. Die Maschinen donnerten über sie hinweg und ihr Lärm vermischte sich mit dem der unzähligen Taxis, die vorfuhren und wieder verschwanden.  
„Hey, haben Sie vielleicht eine Zigarette für mich?“, wandte Alex sich an ihn.  
Erik musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Bist du nicht noch etwas zu jung zum rauchen?“  
Alex' Blick verfinsterte sich.  
„Ich bin immerhin auch alt genug, um im Knast zu landen. Dann darf ich doch wohl auch rauchen, oder?“  
Erik musste grinsen.  
„Da hast du wohl Recht. Ich habe trotzdem keine.“  
„Sagen Sie das doch gleich“, meckerte Alex.  
Er wäre wohl zweifellos alleine losgezogen, um sich Tabak zu besorgen, wäre Charles nicht in diesem Moment aus dem Gebäude getreten. In der Hand hielt er ein Ticket, welches er Alex in die Hand drückte.  
„Dein Flug geht leider erst heute Abend. Sieht so aus, als blieben wir uns noch etwas erhalten.“  
„Auch gut“, entgegnete Alex. „Dann kann ich meine neu gewonnene Freiheit wenigstens noch eine Runde feiern.“  
Charles musterte ihn, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar.  
Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen. Wie es schien, hatte er sich nicht getäuscht. Ein ehemaliger Häftling war eben doch ein etwas anderes Kaliber als die wohlerzogenen Studenten, mit denen Charles sich normalerweise umgab. Er selbst dagegen begann, den Jungen beinahe zu mögen.

 

Die Abendsonne senkte sich langsam über die flachen Dächer der Stadt, doch noch immer war es angenehm warm. Erik lehnte sich zurück und trank einen weiteren Schluck Bier aus der Dose, die er kurz zuvor im Supermarkt um die Ecke erstanden hatte.  
Charles und Alex saßen noch immer in dem Diner, vor dem sie abgestiegen waren, um sich vor Alex' Abreise noch ein Abendessen zu gönnen. Erik wusste, dass Charles Alex einen weiteren seiner berüchtigten Vorträge über die Rettung der Menschheit halten würde und war vorsorglich gleich nach dem Essen geflüchtet. Charles schien das ganz recht zu sein. So konnte Erik ihm wenigstens nicht wieder reinreden.  
Erik leerte die Dose und ließ sie in die nahegelegene Mülltonne fliegen.  
„Das ist ziemlich cool“, hörte er jemanden neben sich sagen und sah auf.  
Alex war neben ihn getreten und deutete auf den freien Platz neben Erik.  
„Kann ich mich setzen?“  
Erik nickte. Alex ließ sich neben ihm auf der Bank nieder und seufzte tief, als er sich mit einer Hand durch die strohblonden Haare fuhr.  
„Er kann ziemlich erschöpfend sein, was?“, fragte Erik.  
Alex schnaubte.  
„Absolut! Ich hab' das Gefühl, mein Kopf explodiert jeden Moment. Aber was er sagt ist … unglaublich.“  
Erik griff in die Plastiktüte zu seinen Füßen, zögerte aber dann. Alex sah nicht so aus, als sei er schon über 21. Andererseits hatte er sich das Bier mehr als verdient. Vor allem, nachdem er schon seine Zigaretten nicht bekommen hatte. Er zog zwei Dosen heraus und reichte eine davon dem jungen Mutanten.  
„Auf die Freiheit“, sagte er und öffnete seine.  
Alex tat es ihm gleich und stieß mit ihm an.  
„Auf die verdammte Freiheit.“  
Er trank einige tiefe Schlucke, bevor er sich erschöpft zurücklehnte.  
„Das war nötig. Mir war gar nicht klar, wie sehr ich das vermisst habe.“  
Sie saßen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander. Erik betrachtete den Jungen von der Seite. Auch diesmal hatte er von Charles nur vage Andeutungen erhalten, worin die Kräfte des Jungen bestanden. Erik wusste lediglich, dass es etwas mit Energie zu tun hatte.  
„Und was denkst du“, fragte er. „Wirst du dich uns anschließen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gab Alex zu und senkte den Blick. „Xavier sagt, er kann mich unterrichten. Aber … Meine Kraft ist furchtbar. Ich kann nicht riskieren, jemanden zu verletzen.“  
„Mutanten wie wir gehören nicht in Käfige. Nicht einmal freiwillig.“  
„Wenn Sie wüssten, wozu ich fähig bin, würden Sie nicht so reden.“  
„Wozu bist du denn fähig?“  
„Es ist … Ich zerstöre. Das ist alles, was ich kann.“  
„Manche Dinge verdienen es, zerstört zu werden“, sagte Erik kühl.  
„Ich glaube, Xavier würde Ihnen da widersprechen.“  
Erik lachte auf.  
„Ja, das würde er wohl.“  
Alex runzelte die Stirn.  
„Kann ich Sie was fragen?“  
Erik zuckte die Schultern.  
„Nur zu.“  
„Was hat ein Typ wie Sie mit einem Kerl wie Charles Xavier zu tun? Ich meine, Sie wirken nicht gerade wie ein Herz und eine Seele.“  
Erik senkte den Kopf und betrachtete die Bierdose in seinen Händen. Alex' Frage traf ihn stärker, als er erwartet hätte.  
„Die Frage habe ich mir selbst auch schon gestellt, das kannst du mir glauben. Am Ende ging es mir wohl so wie dir. Er hat mich gefunden. Und wie du selbst schon gemerkt hast, hat er ein überaus einnehmendes Wesen.“  
Das war die Wahrheit. Doch es war längst nicht alles, wurde Erik jetzt klar.  
_Du kannst auch ein paar Freunde brauchen._  
Erik hatte keine Ahnung von Freundschaft. Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt und nie welche gebraucht. Doch Charles hatte ihm gar keine Wahl gelassen. Er war nicht in sein Leben getreten, sondern buchstäblich gesprungen. Und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er es so bald wieder verlassen. Tatsächlich konnte Erik sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal jemand so nahe gewesen war. Wann sich das letzte Mal jemand für ihn interessiert hatte. Charles bezeichnete sich als sein Freund und Erik war tatsächlich kurz davor, ihm zu glauben. Es tat gut, mit jemandem zu sprechen, mit jemandem zu lachen. Das kannte er nicht von sich. Irgendwann, irgendwie, hatte Charles Xavier sich durch die Mauer gegraben, die Erik um sein Innerstes errichtet hatte. Und Erik mochte ihn. Verdammter Mistkerl.

Ein Husten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erik blickte auf und entdeckte Charles, der ebenfalls aus dem Diner getreten war und sie musterte.  
„Wie ich sehe, versteht ihr euch bereits blendend.“  
Das Bier in Alex' Hand missfiel ihm deutlich, doch er sagte nichts.  
„Wir begießen die Freiheit“, erklärte Alex und prostete Charles zu.  
„Auch eins?“, fragte Erik und konnte sein Grinsen nur mühsam verbergen.  
„Nein danke. Wir müssen langsam los, sonst verpasst Alex sein Flugzeug.“

Der Abschied verlief kurz und schmerzlos.  
„Danke, dass Sie mich da rausgeholt haben“, sagte Alex an Charles gewandt und zum ersten Mal lächelte er.  
„Gern geschehen“, erwiderte Charles und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ich freue mich darauf, mit dir zu arbeiten.“  
Alex nickte. Dann wandte er sich an Erik.  
„Danke für das Bier. Bis dann.“  
Erik nickte ihm zu.  
Charles und er warteten, bis Alex zwischen den unzähligen anderen Fluggästen verschwunden war, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

 

Das Motel, das sie aussuchten, lag in einer Seitenstraße und blieb so vor dem größten Verkehrslärm in Richtung Flughafen verschont. Ein Vorteil, der offenbar nicht nur ihnen aufgefallen war. Der Parkplatz war voll und hinter den Fenstern der meisten Zimmer war es bereits hell.  
Erik verließ das kleine Büro an der linken Seite des langen, flachen Baus und ging über den Parkplatz zu ihrem Wagen. Charles lehnte an der Beifahrertür und schaute ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Erik hob entschuldigend die Schultern.  
„Es gab nur noch ein Zimmer. Und wie es aussieht, müssen wir uns diesmal auch das Bett teilen.“  
Er trat an Charles vorbei an den Kofferraum des Sportwagens und öffnete ihn. Charles stand auf und kam zu ihm.  
„Und es gab wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit? Wir könnten es woanders versuchen.“  
Erik holte seine Tasche und Charles' Koffer aus dem Wagen und schlug den Deckel zu.  
„Charles … es ist spät. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, noch weiterzusuchen. Und es ist doch nur für eine Nacht, du wirst es überleben.“  
„Hm“, machte Charles nur.  
Erik betrachtete ihn. Allem Anschein nach war Charles noch verklemmter, als er bisher gedacht hatte.  
„Ich schnarche auch nicht, versprochen.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts. Erik schlang sich den Riemen seiner Tasche um die Schulter und griff Charles' Koffer mit der freien Hand.  
„Nummer 14. Los, komm.“  
Er überquerte den Parkplatz und ging zu ihrem Zimmer. Charles folgte ihm.

Das Zimmer war großzügig und auch das Bett, in dem er sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche ausgestreckt hatte, war so breit, dass sie sich nachts nicht in die Quere kommen würden. Dennoch kamen auch Erik langsam leise Zweifel, ob seine Entscheidung wirklich gut gewesen war. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hatte, das Bett mit einem anderen Mann zu teilen. Doch wenn er jemanden so nahe an sich heranließ, egal wer es war, brachte das immer ein gewisses Risiko mit sich. Er dachte an die Nacht zurück, in der Charles ihn aus einem heftigen Alptraum gerissen hatte. So etwas konnte jederzeit wieder passieren. Die Träume nahmen keine Rücksicht darauf, ob sie ihm gelegen kamen. Sie fielen einfach über ihn her. Erik hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn wenigstens diese eine Nacht verschonen würden. Er wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht schon wieder.

Charles kam aus dem Badezimmer und trug seine Sachen zu dem hölzernen Schrank in der Zimmerecke. Erik setzte sich auf und sah zu ihm herüber. Charles stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und begann damit, seine Kleidungsstücke auf die Plastikkleiderbügel aus dem Kleiderschrank zu ziehen. Er hatte eine lockere Stoffhose angezogen, die ihm bis über die Knöchel reichte, dazu ein T-Shirt mit dem Logo irgendeiner Universität. Er besaß mindestens ein halbes Dutzend solcher T-Shirts und wechselte sie täglich. Angeber.  
Nachdem er seinen Anzug in geradezu militärischer Perfektion an die Schranktür gehängt hatte, beugte Charles sich über seinen Koffer, der an der Wand neben dem Schrank lag, und begann, zwischen den gefalteten Kleidungsstücken, Büchern und Papieren nach etwas zu suchen. Eriks Blick folgte seinen Bewegungen. Charles zog verschiedene Bücher hervor, musterte den Titel und stapelte sie dann neben sich auf. Durch den enganliegenden dunklen Stoff des T-Shirts konnte Erik jede Bewegung seiner Rückenmuskulatur genau beobachten. Sein Blick glitt tiefer. Im Gegensatz zu dem T-Shirt, das ihm perfekt passte, war Charles die Hose zu weit und etwas zu lang. Nur jetzt, wo er auf dem Boden hockte und sich der Stoff über seinen Beinen spannte, konnte man überhaupt etwas von seinem Körperbau erkennen. Vor allem von einem Körperteil.  
Erik fuhr zusammen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er Charles tatsächlich auf den Hintern starrte. Ein ziemlich ansehnlicher Hintern, wie er gegen seinen Willen feststellte. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er schluckte hart und riss den Blick von dem anderen Mann los. Das hier war definitiv ein unpassender Moment, Charles Xavier sexy zu finden. Mehr noch, es gab überhaupt keinen passenden Moment, das zu tun.  
Nicht, dass es ein Problem für ihn gewesen wäre, einen Mann anziehend zu finden. Wenn er jemanden attraktiv fand, war es ihm für gewöhnlich egal, ob es sich um eine Frau oder einen Mann handelte. Er hatte nie verstanden, wieso die Gesellschaft so einen Aufstand darum machte. Aber es war wohl typisch für sie. Mit den vielen Gesetzen und Moralvorstellungen versuchten sie fast schon verzweifelt, wenigstens den Anschein zu erwecken, sie hätten diese Welt unter Kontrolle. Für ihn hatten sie keine Bedeutung. Doch das, was hier gerade passierte, war eine Nummer zu heftig, selbst für ihn. Immerhin ging es hier um niemand geringeren als Charles Xavier. Telepath, Professor, Langweiler.  
Erik seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Er war müde und verwirrt und das war eine Kombination, die er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte auf Charles gehört und ein anderes Motel für sie gesucht.

Charles fand offenbar, wonach er gesucht hatte, und richtete sich auf. Als er sich zum Bett umdrehte, fiel sein Blick auf Erik. Genauer gesagt auf Eriks nackten Oberkörper. Erik konnte beinahe sehen, wie er die Luft anhielt. Automatisch sah er an sich herab. Aus purer Gewohnheit hatte er sich lediglich in Unterhosen ins Bett gelegt. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Charles damit möglicherweise überfordert sein könnte. Der Telepath musterte ihn, scheinbar unschlüssig, ob er es wagen konnte, Erik zu bitten, sich etwas anzuziehen. Dieser Anstand war amüsant, aber auch anstrengend. In diesem Moment beschloss Erik, dass er ihm den Gefallen nicht tun würde.  
„Willst du da stehen bleiben?“, fragte er stattdessen. Noch immer spürte er seinen Herzschlag etwas zu heftig. Er ignorierte ihn.  
Charles sagte nichts und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich in Richtung Bett zu bewegen. Erik atmete tief durch.  
"Charles …“, sagte er so freundlich, wie ihm möglich war. „Nun schau nicht so gequält. Ich bin nicht nackt. Und ich werde schon nicht mitten in der Nacht über dich herfallen.“  
Das war die Wahrheit. Dennoch stürzte sich ein Teil seines Verstandes mit Freuden auf dieses Bild. Erik holte tief Luft.  
„Gut zu wissen“, stieß Charles zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und musterte ihn säuerlich. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging zur freien Hälfte des Bettes. Erik griff nach seiner Decke und schlug sie zurück.  
„Danke“, murmelte Charles, als er sich neben ihm auf die Matratze setzte.  
Erik nickte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Kurz durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, was er getan hätte, wenn auch Charles nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet zu ihm ins Bett gestiegen wäre. Er drängte auch diesen Gedanken beiseite.

Charles griff nach seinem Kopfkissen und stopfte es hinter seinen Rücken. Dann zog er sein Notizbuch hervor, öffnete es an einer für Erik nicht ersichtlichen Stelle und begann zu lesen.  
Erik warf einen Blick auf die Seiten. Neben eng geschriebenem Text entdeckte er auch kleine Zeichnungen und seltsame Diagramme.  
„Darf ich irgendwann mal lesen, was du da die ganze Zeit schreibst?“  
Charles sah von den Seiten auf. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend ein Lächeln. Ihn auf seine Arbeit anzusprechen war immer eine todsichere Möglichkeit, ihn friedlich zu stimmen.  
„Natürlich. Aber ich fürchte, es wird dich ziemlich langweilen.“  
„Zeig mir, was du über mich geschrieben hast. Das langweilt mich wahrscheinlich am wenigsten.“  
Charles lachte leise. Er blätterte einige Seiten zurück und reichte Erik das Buch.  
„Versuch dein Glück.“  
Erik nickte, dankbar für die Ablenkung. Charles' Schrift war klein, aber sauber. Und obwohl die Seiten weiß waren, waren seine Zeilen perfekt ausgerichtet. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und begann zu lesen.  
Charles hatte nicht gelogen. Zwischen allgemeinen Beschreibungen und Analysen der Fähigkeiten der Mutanten, die sie bereits aufgesucht hatten, fand Erik tatsächlich auch einen Abschnitt über sich selbst. Charles formulierte verschiedene Thesen zur genauen Funktionsweise seiner Fähigkeit, Magnetfelder zu erzeugen und zu manipulieren. Am Rand des Textes hatte er zudem die Frage notiert, welche Formen und Mengen von Metall nötig waren, damit Erik den betreffenden Gegenstand kontrollieren konnte. Auch Erik hatte sich diese Frage schon gestellt. Beinahe überall fanden sich Spuren von Metallen. Selbst im menschlichen Körper befanden sich geringe Mengen von Eisen. Schon früh hatte er sich gefragt, ob es ihm eines Tages möglich sein würde, auch diese zu manipulieren. Der Gedanke faszinierte ihn.  
Der Abschnitt erstreckte sich noch über zwei weitere Seiten. Erik las auch sie, bevor er das Buch schloss und es Charles zurückgab.  
„Und?“, fragte Charles.  
„Du hast tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Und ich hab schon gedacht, du wolltest mich anmachen, als du sagtest, dass du eine Arbeit über mich schreiben willst.“  
Er konnte sehen, wie Charles das Blut in den Kopf schoss.  
„Dich anmachen …?! Wieso sollte ich …“, begann Charles stotternd. Dann bemerkte er das Grinsen in Eriks Gesicht. Sein Gesicht nahm wieder den ihm eigenen verkniffenen Ausdruck an und Erik bereute, etwas gesagt zu haben.  
„Haha“, machte Charles ohne auch nur einen Funken Humor in seiner Stimme. „Du bist wirklich kindisch.“  
„Das hast du schon mal gesagt“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Ich weiß. Und es ist die Wahrheit.“  
„Du bist der Einzige, der das je gesagt hat.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du mal öfter fragen sollen.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Charles sah zurück. Und begann plötzlich zu grinsen. Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal machte Charles es einem wirklich nicht leicht, seinen Launen zu folgen.

Charles lehnte sich gegen sein Kissen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.  
„Was hältst du von Alex?“, fragte er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er uns wirklich helfen kann. Er weigert sich, seine Kräfte zu benutzen.“  
„Er hat Angst vor ihnen. Aber wir werden sie ihm nehmen. Und ihm beibringen, seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.“  
Erik zog ein Knie an die Brust und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen darauf. Vor ihm erschien wieder das Bild des Jungen in der winzigen Einzelzelle, die er sich selbst ausgesucht hatte.  
„Dieser Mord, für den er eingesperrt wurde … Hat er auch da die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verloren?“  
„Ja. Er wollte jemanden beschützen.“ Charles sah ihn jetzt direkt an. „Genau wie du.“  
„Und hat er auch versagt?“, entfuhr es Erik, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Du hast nicht versagt.“  
Charles ließ die Arme sinken und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick wurde eindringlich, als wäre das, was er jetzt sagte, von großer Bedeutung.  
„Erik, du hast nicht versagt. Das, was damals passiert ist, war nicht deine Schuld!“  
Erik wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Mit einem Mal war ihm kalt.  
„Es war nur eine verdammte Münze … Und ich konnte sie nicht bewegen.“  
„Trotzdem trägst du keine Schuld daran. Nur Shaw ist schuld. Er hätte dich niemals dazu zwingen dürfen. Du warst nur ein Kind!“  
Charles hatte Recht, natürlich. Erik wusste das. Verdammt, niemand wusste das besser als er! Und dennoch … sobald er wieder an jenen schicksalhaften Moment zurückdachte, war da diese eine quälende Frage. Was wäre, wenn er es damals geschafft hätte, die Münze zu bewegen? Hätte das ihr Leben gerettet? Sein Verstand verneinte das. Shaw hätte sie sicher auch so getötet. Irgendeinen Grund hätte er gefunden. Und dennoch … Eine kleine Münze … Ein leichtes Zucken hätte ausgereicht. Und sie wäre damals nicht gestorben. Und so war es am Ende doch seine Schuld. Er war einfach zu schwach gewesen.  
Heute war er stärker als damals. Heute stellte eine Münze kein Problem mehr für ihn da. Und trotzdem hatte er Shaw auch dieses Mal nicht aufhalten können. Er war noch immer zu schwach.  
„Erik.“  
Seine sanfte Stimme riss Erik aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Der Blick des Telepathen lag auf ihm. Erik fragte sich, wie lange er ins Leere gestarrt hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Buch auf Charles' Nachttisch.  
„Das was du da über mich schreibst … Meinst du das ernst?“  
Charles hatte nicht nur über das geschrieben, was sie bereits über seine Kräfte wussten. Nein, er hatte auch eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wozu Erik noch fähig sein könnte.  
„Du meinst, was du noch alles tun könntest?“  
Erik nickte.  
„Ja, das tue ich. Du bist bereits jetzt stärker als viele andere Mutanten. Doch ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du noch stärker sein könntest. Wenn es dir nur gelingt, das zu überwinden, was dich davon abhält, dein wahres Potential zu entfalten.“  
„Und was soll das sein?“  
Charles musterte ihn. Sein Blick war dermaßen intensiv, dass Erik sich zwingen musste, nicht vor ihm zurückzuweichen.  
„Diese Ketten, mit denen du Shaws Schiff zerstört hast. Könntest du sie bewegen? Jetzt? Hier?“  
Erik entfuhr ein humorloses Lachen.  
„Nein.“  
Es fiel ihm schwer, das zuzugeben, doch es war die Wahrheit. Damals war er erfüllt gewesen von hilfloser Wut. So lange hatte er nach Shaw gesucht. Und jetzt, da er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, kam er nicht einmal in seine Nähe. Sein Zorn hatte die Kraft in seinem Inneren geweckt. Doch es hatte nicht gereicht. Schon wieder.  
„Und was glaubst du, woran das liegt?“, fragte Charles weiter.  
Erik antwortete nicht.  
Charles rutschte näher an ihn heran.  
„Ich würde gerne was versuchen. Wenn du erlaubst.“  
Erik verstand sofort, was er meinte. Und diesmal wich er tatsächlich zurück.  
„Du willst in meinen Kopf.“  
„Ja, aber ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Ich will dir nur etwas zeigen.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, Charles in seine Gedanken zu lassen. Charles schien das genau zu wissen, denn sein Blick wurde sanft.  
„Du kannst mir vertrauen“, sagte er leise.  
Erik spürte, dass seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Vertrauen … er war nicht gerade ein Meister darin, anderen zu vertrauen. Dennoch brachte ihn irgendetwas in Charles' Blick dazu, zu nicken.  
Charles beugte sich zu ihm und legte zwei Finger an seine Schläfe. Die Berührung war sanft, beinahe zärtlich. Dann spürte Erik seinen Geist.  
Es war nicht wie damals im Wasser. Damals war Charles' Verstand über ihn hergefallen wie ein Sandsturm und hatte sich in jede noch so kleine Lücke seines Verstandes gedrängt. Er war in Panik gewesen und hatte seine Kräfte nicht mehr richtig kontrollieren können. Damals hatte Erik nur einen Gedanken, nur einen Wunsch, in ihm gespürt. _Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!_ Diesmal fühlte es sich sanfter an, beherrschter. Charles' Verstand floss gegen seinen, berührte ihn nur sanft, drang gerade genug vor, um eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen herzustellen.  
„Du glaubst, du bist nicht stark genug“, begann Charles leise. „Dass da eine Grenze ist, die du nicht überwinden kannst.“  
Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zeigte er Erik das mentale Bild einer Mauer, die so hoch war, dass man ihr Ende nicht erkennen konnte. Erik kannte das Bild nur zu gut. Unzählige Male hatte er sich an der Mauer versucht, doch er hatte sie nie gänzlich überwinden können. Er war nahe dran gewesen. Wenn die Wut und der Schmerz so groß waren, dass er geglaubt hatte zu sterben. In diesen Momenten hatte er einen kurzen Blick auf die andere Seite werfen können. Bevor er wieder zurück auf den Boden geschmettert wurde.  
„Doch das ist nicht so“, fuhr Charles fort. „Diese Grenze existiert nur in deinem Kopf. Shaw hat dir beigebracht, dass nur Wut … und Schmerz deine Kräfte wecken können. Dass nur diese beiden Emotionen dir erlauben, sie zu kontrollieren. Doch er irrt sich. Deine Kräfte sind ein Teil von dir. Und du kannst sie nutzen, wie du deine Arme nutzen kannst. Deine Beine. Oder deine Augen. Die Mauer kann dich nicht zurückhalten. Und wenn du es wirklich willst, kannst du sie zu Staub zermahlen.“  
Das Gedankenbild in seinem Inneren veränderte sich. Die Mauer bekam Risse. Erst waren sie dünn und verästelt wie feine Wurzeln. Dann breiteten sie sich aus, rasend schnell, und wurden größer und größer. Fast konnte er das Knacken der Steine in seinem Kopf hören. Dann zersprang sie. Und dahinter lag …  
„Du siehst, es ist ganz einfach.“  
„Ja, für dich“, sagte Erik kühl.  
„Für dich auch, wenn du es zulässt.“  
„Und wie soll ich das machen?“  
„Nimm deine Fähigkeiten als Teil von dir an. Dränge die Wut und den Schmerz beiseite und finde heraus, was es noch in deinem Inneren gibt. Suche nach dem Licht in der Dunkelheit. Nutze alles, was in dir ist.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es Licht in meiner Dunkelheit gibt.“  
Erik hob eine Hand und griff nach Charles' Handgelenk. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass sie sich noch nie so nah gewesen waren. Charles' Gesicht schwebte nur etwa eine Handbreit vor seinem und seine blauen Augen hatten eine seltsame Sogwirkung. In diesem Moment spürte Erik noch etwas anderes als Hilflosigkeit und Wut in seinem Inneren. Etwas dunkleres, gefährlicheres. Er zog Charles' Hand von sich weg.  
Charles zog sich aus seinem Geist zurück, doch sein Blick blieb fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Er hat keine Macht über dich, Erik. Die hast nur du.“  
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Du bist hier. Und nicht bei ihm.“  
„Und du meinst wirklich, ich kann …“  
„Ein U-Boot bewegen? Ja, dessen bin ich mir sicher.“  
Erik sah ihn an, suchte nach einem Zeichen des Zweifels in seinem Blick. Doch er fand nichts.  
Charles löste sich von ihm und legte sich hin.  
„Und wenn wir wieder in Richmond sind, werde ich dir beweisen, dass ich Recht habe.“  
Erik sah auf ihn hinab. In diesem Moment war der Wunsch, ihm zu glauben, beinahe übermächtig.  
Er riss den Blick von ihm los, löschte mit einem knappem Wink seiner Hand das Licht über ihnen und legte sich ebenfalls hin.  
In der Dunkelheit spürte er Charles' Präsenz neben sich beinahe so intensiv wie vorhin, als der Telepath in seine Gedanken eingedrungen war. Diese Nähe war fremd. Und doch seltsam tröstlich.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du geblieben bist“, sagte Charles irgendwann. „Das hier wäre ohne dich sehr einsam geworden.“  
Er lachte leise.  
„Und du hättest mich sicher auch vermisst.“  
Erik drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.  
„Achja?“  
„Natürlich! Mit wem hättest du dich streiten können ohne mich?“  
„Du glaubst, ich bin geblieben, um mit dir zu streiten?“  
„Ja, denn du genießt das. Und ich auch, wie ich zugeben muss.“  
Jetzt musste auch Erik lachen.  
„Du bist verrückt.“  
„Bin ich nicht, ich bin ein Genie.“  
„Charles Xavier, der verrückte Professor.“  
„Nenn' mich nicht so.“  
„Gute Nacht, Charles.“  
„Gute Nacht, Erik.“

-

Sein Verstand überwand langsam die Grenze zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit. Seine Sinne begannen wieder, die Welt außerhalb seines Körpers wahrzunehmen. Von irgendwoher drang das leise Brummen fahrender Autos an sein Ohr. Und weiter weg, kaum wahrnehmbar, meinte er ein Flugzeug zu hören. Durch seine geschlossenen Lider drang schwaches Tageslicht. Die Sonne schien. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und drückte sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen. Der Geruch von Seife stieg ihm in die Nase. Er wurde von weiteren Gerüchen begleitet, die so schwach waren, dass er sie kaum erkennen konnte. Schweiß, Kaffee, Metall. Haut. Fremd, und doch vertraut. Dann war da Wärme. Er spürte sie unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Langsam sickerte eine Erkenntnis in seinen noch immer müden Verstand. Jemand war bei ihm, ganz nah. Er öffnete die Augen. Und erstarrte.

Erik lag so dicht neben ihm, dass ihre Arme sich berührten. Sein Kopf war in Charles' Richtung geneigt und Charles sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Erik schlief noch. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, er atmete ruhig und sein Gesicht sah so friedlich aus, wie Charles es noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass es Erik war, den er gerochen, gespürt hatte. Und plötzlich war die Nähe zu viel für ihn.  
Charles richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. Es war nur Erik. Sie teilten ein Zimmer, ein Bett, weil sie sonst wohl im Auto hätten übernachten müssen, nicht mehr. Zugegeben, anfangs hatte es ihm widerstrebt, mit einem anderen Mann das Bett zu teilen. Doch schnell war seine Unsicherheit einem tiefen Gefühl von Vertrautheit gewichen. Ein Gefühl, dass offenbar nicht nur er gespürt hatte. Erik hatte ihn in seine Gedanken gelassen. Einen größeren Vertrauensbeweis konnte man einem Telepathen nicht entgegenbringen. Es bedeutete Charles viel, dass Erik ihm vertraute. Es bedeutete, dass sie eine Verbindung zueinander gefunden hatten. Eine Verbindung, die Charles dazu nutzen konnte, ihm zu helfen.  
Er betrachtete das Gesicht des schlafenden Mannes. Ein Gesicht, das so selten eine Regung zeigte und dass im Laufe der Jahre harte Züge angenommen hatte. Jetzt, wo er schlief, konnte man das beinahe vergessen. Seine Haut war glatt, nur auf seinen Wangen und seinem Kinn zeigten sich helle Bartstoppeln. Seine braunen Haare waren durcheinander und ließen ihn jünger wirken als er war.  
Charles' Blick wanderte weiter. Die Bettdecke reichte Erik nur bis zum Bauch, sein nackter Oberkörper lag frei. So konnte Charles die Narben zum ersten Mal richtig sehen. Die, die um seinen Hals führte, kannte er bereits. Doch das war bei weitem nicht die einzige. Seine ganzer Oberkörper war übersät mit den Spuren furchtbarer Verletzungen. Eine Narbe zog sich über sein Schlüsselbein bis zu seinem Hals hinauf. Weitere zogen sich über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seine Oberarme. Sie wirkten beinahe wie eine planlose Kinderzeichnung. Nur waren sie mit Blut gezeichnet.  
Charles schluckte, als ihn ein Echo des Schmerzes durchfuhr, den er gespürt hatte, als er Erik aus dem Wasser geholt hatte. Der Eindruck war so gewaltig gewesen, dass er Mühe gehabt hatte, nicht zu schreien. Shaw hatte ihn so verletzt, weil er seine Kräfte wecken wollte. Und es war ihm vollkommen egal gewesen, dass es ein unschuldiges Kind war, dass er für die Ewigkeit zeichnete. _Wut und Schmerz._ In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass es für Erik nie ganz vorbei sein würde. Solange er die Narben trug, würde Shaw niemals ganz verschwinden.  
Charles runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, sich Eriks Körper ohne die hässlichen Spuren der Vergangenheit vorzustellen. Seine Muskeln waren definiert und die feinen Haare, die seine Brust bedeckten, waren einige Töne heller das Braun seiner Haare. Tatsächlich hatte Erik einen Körper, der dem Begriff Ideal ziemlich nahekam. Charles bedauerte es, dass die Narben das auf diese Weise zerstörten.  
Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Eriks Gesicht. Seine grauen Augen waren nicht länger geschlossen.  
Charles fuhr zusammen, als ihn ein heißer Schauer wie ein Blitzschlag durchzuckte. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Erik auf eine Weise angestarrt hatte, die mehr als unpassend war. Fast schon intim. Peinlich berührt wandte er sich ab.  
„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anstarren.“  
Er hörte, dass Erik sich ebenfalls aufrichtete.  
„Bis gerade schien dir das gar nicht unangenehm zu sein. Du konntest dich gar nicht mehr abwenden. Soll ich das als Kompliment auffassen?“  
Charles sah ihn an. Eriks Grinsen war reine Provokation und er konnte spüren, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne“, entfuhr es ihm. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er riss die Vorhänge zur Seite und warf einen Blick nach draußen. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Der morgendliche Himmel war blau und die Sonne schien.  
Hinter ihm gähnte Erik ausgiebig.  
„Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“, fragte Charles und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Geht so“, erwiderte Erik. „Das Einschlafen ist nicht ganz so einfach, wenn neben dir jemand beinahe ununterbrochen redet.“  
„Ich hab geredet?“, fragte Charles überrascht. „Und was hab ich gesagt?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich kann kein Latein“, sagte Erik grinsend.  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Ich spreche Latein im Schlaf?!“  
„Ja, und es klang ziemlich wichtig. Offenbar bist du selbst in deinen Träumen ein Angeber.“  
„Du machst dich lustig.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Schön wär's.“  
„Mir hat noch nie jemand gesagt, dass ich im Schlaf rede.“  
„Und was verrät uns das über Charles Xavier?“, schoss Erik zurück.  
Charles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass ich sonst immer alleine schlafe, irrst du dich.“  
„Dein Schwachpunkt. Ich erinnere mich“, meinte Erik.  
Charles hob eine Hand an die Schläfe und schloss die Augen.  
„Hätte ich doch nie davon erzählt“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Erik.

 

Sie traten durch die schwere Tür in das Aquarienhaus des Zoos und befanden sich plötzlich in einer anderen Welt.  
Es war dunkel. Die zahlreichen kleinen und großen Aquarien, die links und rechts des breiten Gangs in die Wände eingelassen waren, bildeten die einzigen Quellen diffusen Lichts.  
Charles trat an eines der Aquarien heran und betrachtete seine Bewohner. Unzählige kleine bunte Fische zogen ihre Kreise durch das klare Wasser. Ihre Farbigkeit wurde durch die dunkle Folie an der Rückseite des Beckens, auf der Felsen und Sand abgebildet waren, noch verstärkt. Er warf einen Blick auf die kleine Tafel neben dem Aquarium. Dort wurden die Fische als Vertreter einer ganzen Familie von Tropenfischen ausgewiesen, die normalerweise riesige Korallenriffe bewohnten.  
Erik trat neben ihm und warf einen Blick auf die kleinen Fische.  
„Also so langsam glaube ich, du machst das mit Absicht.“  
Charles drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Erst eine Bar, dann ein Taxi, dann ein Gefängnis und jetzt ein Zoo?“  
Charles zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich suche mir das nicht aus. Sie sind es, die den Ort bestimmen.“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch und Charles wusste, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.  
Er rollte mit den Augen.  
„Er ist da hinten.“

Sean Cassidy war der jüngste Mutant, den sie aufsuchen würden. Er war noch Schüler und seine Kräfte hatten sich erst vor kurzem manifestiert. Dennoch war Charles bereits jetzt von seinem Potential überzeugt. Heute befand sich seine Klasse auf einem Ausflug und er legte offenbar nicht viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft seiner Klassenkameraden. Eine gute Gelegenheit, ihn anzusprechen.  
Sie gingen den Gang entlang, der sich nach einigen Metern in zwei schmalere Gänge teilte, die ein besonders großes Becken einrahmten, in dem mehrere Arten kleiner Haie ihre Kreise zogen. Sie umrundeten das Aquarium und folgten dem Weg nach rechts. Am Ende eines weiteren Gangs befand sich das wohl größte Aquarium des Zoos. Vor dem Becken stand ein Mädchen. Sean war nicht zu sehen, doch Charles wusste, dass er hier war.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wieso er nicht bei den anderen ist“, bemerkte Erik neben ihm.  
Charles sah ihn fragend an und Erik deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Mädchens. Charles verstand und seufzte.  
„Lass uns noch einen Moment warten.“  
Erik und er zogen sich wieder in den anderen Gang zurück. Erik lehnte sich an ein Becken, in dem runde Fische schwammen, deren tiefrote Farbe Charles an Blut erinnerte. Als Kontrast hatte man leuchtend gelbe Garnelen dazugesetzt. Charles stellte sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Das Licht aus den Aquarien um sie herum tauchte Eriks Gesicht in ein diffuses Spiel aus Licht und Schatten und betonte seine kantigen Züge. Erneut wurde Charles klar, dass Erik ein mehr als attraktiver Mann war. Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen. Dass Erik eine besondere Wirkung auf die Menschen um sich herum hatte, war ihm schon aufgefallen, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Und das lag nicht nur an seinem Aussehen. Er hatte eine Art an sich, der man sich nur schwer entziehen konnte. Dominant, einnehmend. Auch ihm selbst gelang das immer weniger.  
Als hätte er seinen Blick gespürt, sah Erik ihn an. Sein Lächeln jagte einen Schauer durch Charles' Körper und er wurde sich einmal mehr der Nähe zwischen ihnen bewusst. Er wandte sich ab und konzentrierte seine Kräfte wieder auf den Mutanten, wegen dem sie hergekommen waren.  
„Ich glaube, wir können jetzt gehen“, sagte er dann. „Das mit dem Mädchen scheint sich erledigt zu haben.“  
Erik sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Achja?“  
Nur eine Sekunde später rauschte das Mädchen, dass eben noch gedankenverloren vor dem Aquarium gestanden hatte, an ihnen vorbei. Sie warteten, bis sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Sean sah ihre Spiegelbilder in der gläsernen Wand des Beckens, als sie an ihn herantraten. Er fuhr herum und wollte flüchten, doch Erik trat ihm in den Weg.  
„Keine Sorge, Sean“, sagte Charles freundlich. „Wir werden dich nicht verraten. Im Gegenteil. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen.“  
Sean drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
„Woher wissen Sie, wie ich heiße?“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Das werde ich dir erklären.“

 

Als sie das Gebäude verließen und wieder ins Tageslicht hinaustraten, war Charles für einen Moment so geblendet, dass er die Augen schließen musste. Um ihn herum verschwammen die Stimmen fröhlich kreischender Kinder, mahnender Eltern und die Laute unzähliger Tiere zu einem wuselnden Klangteppich. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich in seine eigenen Kindheit zurückversetzt. Damals, als sein Vater noch gelebt hatte, waren er und seine Mutter mit ihm im Zoo gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr deutlich daran, wie sehr ihn die Vielfalt der wilden Tiere begeistert hatte.  
„Bis nachher dann“, sagte Sean.  
Charles öffnete die Augen langsam wieder und nickte ihm zu.  
„Wir warten draußen auf dich“, sagte er.  
Sean wollte gehen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.  
„Was ist mit meiner Familie?“, fragte er und in seinen Augen bemerkte Charles ein nervöses Flackern.  
„Wir können bei ihnen vorbeifahren, wenn du willst. Dann kannst du dich von ihnen verabschieden.“  
Sean musterte ihn, offenbar wenig überzeugt.  
„Und was werden Sie ihnen sagen?“  
„Dass du eine besondere Begabung besitzt, die dich für ein besonderes Projekt qualifiziert.“  
Jetzt lachte der Junge.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen meine Eltern das abkaufen.“  
„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein“, erwiderte Charles lächelnd.  
„Ich nehm' Sie beim Wort“, sagte Sean. Dann drehte er sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Klasse.  
„Lass' uns gehen“, sagte Erik hinter ihm und Charles löste seinen Blick von ihrem Neuzugang. „Dieser Lärm hier geht mir auf die Nerven.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Warst du als Kind nie im Zoo?“  
„Doch“, sagte Erik.  
„Und das hat dir nicht gefallen?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Erik knapp. „Ich fand es schrecklich, dass die Tiere ihr Leben in Käfigen verbringen müssen.“  
Er wandte sich ab und ging Richtung Ausgang davon. Charles folgte ihm schweigend.

 

Der Ort war nur klein, dennoch war auf den Straßen und in den Geschäften viel los. Den Grund dafür hatten sie auf dem Weg hierher gesehen: nicht weit von hier lag die Grenze zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada und in der Nähe kreuzten sich mehrere Hauptverkehrsstraßen. Ein guter Platz also, um noch einmal Rast zu machen und seine Vorräte aufzufrischen, bevor man sich auf den Weg zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel im Landesinneren machte.  
Charles und Erik gingen an der breiten Hauptstraße entlang, auf der sie von einem Truck nach dem anderen überholt wurden. Die Luft roch nach frischem Holz und alten Abgasen und war so kalt, dass Charles inzwischen fror.  
„Und was macht er?“, fragte Erik ihn und ließ den Blick über die Fassaden der niedrigen Häuser schweifen. Neben den üblichen Motels, Diners und Kneipen gab es eine erstaunliche Anzahl von Angelshops und Geschäften, in denen man sich den Schaufenstern nach jeden nur erdenklichen Werkzeugtraum erfüllen konnte.  
Charles antwortete nicht sofort, denn für den Beruf des Mannes, den sie gleich aufsuchen würden, gab es keinen richtigen Begriff. Im Grunde war es nicht mal ein Beruf.  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen“, begann er. „Am ehesten trifft es noch der Begriff Söldner.“  
Erik warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Söldner? Gibt es das heute überhaupt noch?“, fragte er skeptisch.  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Falls ja, scheint mir das hier nicht der passende Ort, um auf einen neuen Auftrag zu warten.“

Kurz darauf betraten sie das düstere Lokal am Ende der Hauptstraße und Charles wusste beinahe sofort, dass sie umsonst hergekommen waren.  
Der Mutant saß an der abgegriffenen hölzernen Theke direkt vor der Tür. Vor ihm stand ein leeres Glas und er rauchte eine Zigarre, deren Gestank Charles' augenblicklich in die Nase stieg. Er rührte sich nicht, doch Charles wusste, dass er sie bemerkt hatte.  
Schon als er mittels Cerebro den Verstand des Mutanten berührt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass dieser Mutant etwas Besonderes war. Bei allen anderen hatte Charles Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit gesehen, an Familie, Freunde, an das Erwachsenwerden und die Zeit danach. Er hatte ein Leben gesehen. Doch bei dem Mann vor ihnen hatte Charles mehr als das gesehen. Als hätte er nicht nur ein Leben, sondern mehrere gelebt. Die alle eines gemeinsam hatten. Krieg. Charles hatte Schlachten gesehen, Männer in Uniformen, die es schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gab, Waffen, wie man sie nur noch in Museen sah, Namen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Die Jahre, Jahrzehnte, des Kampfes überlagerten alle anderen Erinnerungen. So war das, was bei allen anderen noch so präsent gewesen war, kaum noch mehr als ein blasses Echo. Charles wusste nicht einmal genau, wie der Mann vor ihm hieß. Als er in seinen Verstand geblickt hatte, waren da nicht nur ein Name gewesen, sondern mehrere. Einige davon waren verblasst wie Tinte, die man zu lange in der Sonne hatte liegen lassen. Logan. Das war der Name, der noch am klarsten zu erkennen war. Und auch dieser Name wurde von dunklen Erinnerungen begleitet, von Schmerz und dem Gefühl von Blut an den Händen. Der Mann vor ihnen war ein Krieger. Er lebte für den Kampf. Und war eins mit ihm geworden.

Erik hatte ihn beobachtet und aus seinem Blick auf den fremden Mann geschlossen, dass er derjenige war, wegen dem sie hergekommen waren. Er trat vor und Charles folgte ihm.  
Der Mutant, Logan, sah sie nicht einmal an.  
„Verpisst euch“, war alles, was er ihnen zu sagen hatte.  
Charles warf Erik einen schnellen Blick zu und schüttelte knapp den Kopf. Erik verstand. Sie drehten sich um und verließen das Lokal wieder. Insgesamt hatte dieser Besuch nicht einmal eine Minute gedauert.

Draußen angekommen blieb Erik stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. Er war wütend.  
„Was zum Teufel war das?“  
Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Er hat wohl kein Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit.“  
„Ja, das habe ich gemerkt. Und was jetzt?“  
„Nichts. Wir fahren.“  
Erik musterte ihn, schien auf etwas zu warten. Als das nicht kam, zuckte er mit den Schultern und sie machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Wagen. Charles widerstand nur mühsam dem Drang, sich umzuwenden und noch einmal in den Verstand des Mutanten einzudringen. Logans Erinnerungen hatte sich anders angefühlt als die aller anderen Mutanten, mit denen Charles in Kontakt getreten war. Sie waren nicht nur blasser, sie waren _älter_.  
Erst jetzt begriff er, was das, was er in Logans Kopf gesehen hatte, bedeutete. Die vielen Erinnerungen, die vielen Leben. Logan hatte sie gelebt, jedes einzelne von ihnen. Sein Verstand hatte sich nicht nur älter angefühlt, er war _alt_. Und viele seiner Erinnerungen waren so blass und verschwommen, weil sie so lange zurücklagen. Wenn das, was Charles gesehen hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, dann war Logan bei den größten Kriegen der vergangenen Jahrzehnte dabei gewesen. Das hieß, dass er mindestens 100 Jahre alt war, wenn nicht noch älter. Dabei hatte der Mann in dem Lokal kaum älter als 40 ausgesehen. Eine wirklich erstaunliche Mutation. Deren Geheimnisse ihm verschlossen bleiben würden.  
Charles verzog das Gesicht. Logan wäre ein hochinteressantes Forschungsobjekt gewesen. Er verfügte über regenerative Fähigkeiten, die ihn nahezu unverwundbar machten und augenscheinlich auch für sein unnatürlich langes Leben verantwortlich waren. Normalerweise hätte Charles ihn nicht so schnell aufgegeben. Doch da war noch etwas in seinen Erinnerungen gewesen. Ein Gefühl, ein Gedanke, der sein ganzes Leben prägte wie ein Stempel. Etwas, was er auch hier gespürt hatte, kaum, dass sie das Lokal betreten hatten. Einsamkeit, Schmerz und die fast schon verzweifelte Frage nach dem _Sinn_. Charles hatte seine Gedanken nicht einmal berühren müssen. Es war aus Logan herausgeströmt, durch jede Pore. Und das war es, was ihn letztendlich abgeschreckt hatte. Denn es war etwas, was er inzwischen nur zu gut kannte. Von dem Mann neben sich.

„Charles?“  
Charles sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er stehengeblieben war. Erik stand vor ihm und sah ihn an, in seinem Blick eine Mischung aus Sorge und Misstrauen.  
„Geht es dir gut?“  
Charles beeilte sich zu nicken.  
„Ja. Ich habe nur … nachgedacht.“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Das habe ich gesehen. Warst du in seinem Kopf?“  
„Nein, dazu gibt es keinen Grund.“  
Erik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Mir scheint, du bist nicht annähernd so enttäuscht von seiner Antwort wie beim letzten Mal. Verrätst du mir den Grund?“  
Charles atmete tief ein. Es war Erik nicht entgangen. Natürlich nicht.  
„Du hast ihn doch gesehen. Ich hielt es für keine gute Idee, eine Diskussion vom Zaun zu brechen.“  
Eriks Blick ließ ihn nicht los.  
„So nachgiebig bist du doch sonst nicht.“  
„Du weiß nicht, wozu er fähig ist. Du willst ihn nicht zum Feind haben, glaub mir.“  
„Wenn er so stark ist, wie du sagst, wäre das ein Grund mehr, ihn zu überzeugen.“  
„Du kannst dein Glück gerne versuchen. Aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er empfänglich für Argumente wäre.“  
„Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein“, sagte Erik und Charles war sich sicher, dass er nicht länger nur vom Reden sprach. Noch etwas, was er mit Logan gemeinsam hatte. Nur, dass Erik zumindest bewusst war, dass es die Möglichkeit des Redens gab. Logan dagegen hatte in so vielen Kriegen gekämpft, dass der Krieg ein Teil von ihm geworden war. Er war süchtig nach dem Kampf, süchtig nach dem Blut an seinen Händen, süchtig nach dem Schmerz. Er kämpfte, weil das alles war, was er konnte, alles, was er kannte. Ohne Ziel, ohne Grund, ohne eine Vorstellung von dem, was danach kam. Er lebte in der Dunkelheit, die Charles auch in Erik spürte. Und an die er ihn nicht verlieren würde.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass es gut sein, mein Freund. Manchmal muss man sich einfach geschlagen geben. Und nebenbei bemerkt bist du nicht so unwiderstehlich wie du denkst.“  
Auf Eriks Gesicht breitete sich ein spöttisches Grinsen aus.  
„Bin ich nicht?“  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Nein.“  
Er trat an Erik vorbei und ging weiter Richtung Parkplatz.  
„Seltsam“, meinte Erik neben ihm. „Dass du der Erste bist, der das sagt.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du mal öfter fragen sollen“, schoss Charles zurück.  
Erik grinste ihn auf eine Weise an, die Charles' Gesicht heiß werden ließ.  
„Dann muss ich mir wohl mehr Mühe geben. Und am Besten bei dir anfangen, um sicherzugehen, dass es auch funktioniert.“  
„Wenn du meinst …“, sagte Charles lahm, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die Unterhaltung sich in eine Richtung entwickelte, auf die er nicht vorbereitet war. Er sah Erik an und bemerkte, dass das spöttische Grinsen verschwunden war. An seine Stelle war ein aufmerksamer, fast schon lauernder Ausdruck getreten. Als wäre auch ihm klar geworden, dass sie sich auf unbekanntem Terrain bewegten. Charles' Puls beschleunigte sich, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass die seltsame Faszination, die er Erik gegenüber empfand, möglicherweise nicht nur einseitig war. Gedanken wie diese waren ihm nicht fremd. Neu war jedoch, dass ein anderer Mann sie auslöste. Charles hätte es gerne als flüchtigen Eindruck abgetan, als kurzes Aufblitzen einer merkwürdig mutierten Anziehungskraft, die sich nur deswegen auf Erik konzentrierte, weil Charles sich mit ihm auf diese besondere Weise verbunden fühlte, seit er ihn gerettet hatte. Doch er wusste nur zu genau, dass es mehr als das war. Die Biologie war in dieser Hinsicht eindeutig.  
Mehr als das überraschte ihn nur, dass ihm das nicht annähernd so unangenehm war, wie er erwartet hätte.

-

Sie erreichten den großen Parkplatz, auf dem neben ihrem Sportwagen Dutzende Trucks standen. Zwischen den vielen alten Gefährten, denen man die Jahre des Einsatzes bei Wind und Wetter deutlich ansah, wirkte ihr neuer Wagen wie ein Fremdkörper.

Sie schlängelten sich zwischen den Reihen unordentlich geparkter Fahrzeuge hindurch und hatten ihr Auto fast erreicht, als Charles plötzlich stehen blieb.  
„Was ist mit dem Auto?“, fragte er.  
Erik blieb ebenfalls stehen und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Was soll damit sein?“  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„Kannst du das Auto bewegen? Kannst du es hochheben?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Ihm war kalt und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf Charles mit seiner merkwürdigen Frage hinauswollte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich halte es auch für keine gute Idee. Hier laufen eine Menge Leute herum, die nicht an schwebende Autos gewöhnt sind.“  
„Das hat dich doch in der Vergangenheit auch nicht gestört“, erwiderte Charles und grinste herausfordernd. „Versuch' es, na los.“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“  
„Einfach so. Weil ich dich darum bitte.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Charles schien es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen. Und inzwischen begann Erik zu ahnen, was er mit seiner seltsamen Bitte bezweckte.  
Bei ihrer letzten Unterhaltung hatte Charles gesagt, dass er sicher war, dass Erik zu weit mehr fähig war, als er bisher auch nur ahnte. Dass die Kraft, die er bisher kontrollierte, nur ein Teil einer viel größeren tief in seinem Inneren war. Erik teilte seinen Optimismus nicht.  
Er schaute auf das Auto und in seinem Kopf erschien wieder das Bild, das Charles ihm gezeigt hatte. Die Mauer in seinem Inneren. Charles' Ansicht nach brauchte es nicht viel, um sie zu überwinden und die Macht in seinem Inneren zu entfesseln. Erik fiel es schwer, das zu glauben. Die Mauer begleitete ihn schon so viele Jahre lang, war ein Teil von ihm geworden. Er hatte sie als natürliche Grenze seiner Kräfte akzeptiert. Das war ihm nicht schwer gefallen, denn auch so hatten seine Kräfte ausgereicht, um das zu erreichen, was er wollte. Er kannte sie und er kannte die Schlüssel, mit denen er sie wecken konnte. Immer hatte das funktioniert. Bis jetzt.  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, spürte, wie sich seine Fingernägel in seine Haut bohrten.  
Wut und Schmerz. Das waren die Gefühle, auf die er vertraute. Die ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen hatten. Die er selbst jetzt spürte, wenn auch nur schwach, wie Musik, die leise im Hintergrund spielte. Er konnte sie kontrollieren, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Und darüber hinaus war da … nichts.

„Und?“, fragte Charles erneut.  
„Wenn du meinst …“, sagte Erik nur.  
Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Das Auto stand nun genau vor ihm. Er hob beide Hände in Richtung des Wagens und konzentrierte sich. Augenblicklich spürte er es, fühlte das Metall, fühlte, wie es weich und formbar zu werden schien, bereit, jede Form anzunehmen, die er vorgeben würde. Er packte zu. Irgendwo aus dem Auto erklang ein misstönendes Knirschen. Erik drehte langsam die Handflächen nach oben und hob sie an. Er spürte, dass das Auto sich seiner Kraft beugte, wie sein Befehl das Metall bis auf atomarer Ebene erreichte. Der Wagen begann, sich zu bewegen. Dann erhob er sich vom Boden.

Erik gelang es, den blauen Sportwagen eine Handbreit über den Boden zu heben. Das Auto schwebte still auf der Stelle, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gehalten. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit. Doch Erik spürte, dass schon das ihn an die Grenzen seiner Kräfte brachte. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß und er spürte, wie ein einzelner Schweißtropfen seinen Rücken hinablief. Seine Arme begannen zu zittern, als würden sie das Gewicht des Autos tatsächlich tragen. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und versuchte, das Auto höher zu heben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Und plötzlich war die Mauer da, türmte sich kalt und hart in seinem Inneren auf.  
_Nein, nicht jetzt,_ rief er in seinem Inneren. _Nein!_  
Er umfasste seinen Schlüssel fester, krallte sich an der Wut in seinem Inneren fest. Die Musik in seinem Inneren wurde lauter, durchdringender, hallte durch seinen Körper wie durch eine Kathedrale. Er ließ es zu, ließ sich von der Wut durchströmen. Die Wut auf den Mutanten, der sie derart abserviert hatte. Und die Wut auf sich selbst, weil er so schwach war. Die Wut auf …  
„Denk an das Licht, Erik. Lass die Wut hinter dir“, sagte Charles neben ihm.  
„Das kann ich nicht“, stieß Erik keuchend hervor.  
Er versuchte es weiter. In seinem Inneren schrie er. Doch es reichte nicht. Seine Kraft reichte nicht. Der Zorn reichte nicht.  
Das Auto landete krachend auf dem Boden.  
Er ließ die Hände sinken. Er spürte Charles neben sich. Der andere Mann stand so dicht neben ihm, dass ihre Arme sich berührten.  
„Du wirst es schaffen, Erik. Wir werden es schaffen. Gemeinsam.“  
Jetzt spürte er Charles' Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Charles erwiderte seinen Blick und lächelte. In seinen Augen sah Erik Vertrauen und etwas anderes, tieferes. Er atmete tief durch. Sein Herz raste und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich müde an.  
„Wenn du mich scheitern sehen wolltest, hast du das hiermit geschafft.“  
„Ich wollte dich nicht scheitern sehen. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass die Wut deine Kräfte nicht befreit, sondern blockiert. Ich wollte dir zeigen, wie wichtig es ist, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen.“  
„Ich kenne keinen anderen Weg“, sagte Erik erschöpft.  
„Aber ich“, erwiderte Charles. „Und ich werde ihn dir zeigen.“  
Er ließ die Hand sinken.  
„Du musst es nur wagen, mitzukommen“, sagte er noch.  
Dann ging er zum Wagen.

 

Es war bereits Abend, als sie auf dem Parkplatz vor dem nächsten Motel hielten. In den vergangenen Stunden war es noch kälter geworden und sie waren beide froh, endlich in ein warmes Zimmer zu kommen. Die vergangenen Tage hatten sie quer durch das ganze Land und einmal durch alle möglichen Klimazonen geführt. Erik sehnte sich beinahe nach Richmond zurück.  
Sie stiegen aus dem Auto und Erik entging nicht, dass Charles erneut einen prüfenden Blick auf den Wagen warf. Inzwischen schien er ihr kleines Experiment nicht mehr ganz so optimistisch zu sehen wie zu Beginn.  
„Es ist nichts passiert, Charles“, versuchte Erik erneut, ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er hatte das Auto mithilfe seiner Kräfte kontrolliert, bevor sie losgefahren waren. Er hatte das Metall gefordert, doch keinen Schaden hinterlassen.  
Charles nickte geistesabwesend, setzte seine Runde um den Wagen aber dennoch fort.  
Erik beschloss, ihn zu ignorieren und ging zum Kofferraum.

Ohne wirklich darüber zu sprechen, nahmen sie wieder ein gemeinsames Zimmer, wenn auch mit getrennten Betten. Ein Teil von ihm war noch immer der Meinung, dass es höchst unklug war, den Telepathen derart nah an sich heranzulassen. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm wollte diese Nähe, genoss sie, und war nicht bereit, sie aufzugeben. Und dieser Teil wurde in den letzten Tagen stetig lauter. Darüber hinaus hatte Charles ihm bereits bewiesen, dass auch eine Wand zwischen ihnen kein Hindernis für ihn darstellte.  
Auch Charles schien die Nähe immer weniger auszumachen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm sogar, etwas von seinem verstaubten britischen Anstand abzustreifen. Was Eriks heimliche Vermutung bekräftigte, dass es sich bei einem großen Teil davon um reine Fassade handelte.

„Ich freue mich darauf, diese furchtbaren Tapetenmuster nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, wenn wir endlich wieder zurück sind“, stellte Charles klar, als er seinen Koffer vor dem Bett auf der linken Seite des Zimmers abstellte.  
Erik folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete die Wand vor ihnen, die eine wilde Farbkombination in Form riesiger Kreise bot. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist jetzt eben modern.“  
Charles schnaubte.  
„Modern scheint mir in den meisten Fällen gleichbedeutend mit geschmacklos.“  
Erik war klug genug, keine Diskussion mit ihm anzufangen.  
„Wo fahren wir morgen hin?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Da haben wir verschiedene Ziele zur Auswahl“, sagte Charles. „Was meinst du?“  
Erik ging im Kopf die Liste durch, auf der sie die Mutanten notiert hatten, die noch für einen Besuch infrage kamen.  
„Washington D.C.“, sagte er dann. „Von dort ist es nicht weit bis nach Richmond. Wir können dort einen Zwischenstopp einlegen und nachsehen, ob die anderen schon angekommen sind. Und ob sie endlich etwas Neues über Shaw herausgefunden haben.“  
Charles dachte kurz über seinen Vorschlag nach und nickte dann.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn wir morgen früh losfahren, könnten wir am frühen Abend schon in D.C. sein. Und wenn alles gutgeht, könnten wir von da aus zu dritt zurück nach Richmond fahren.“  
Erik sah ihm deutlich an, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, die anderen Mutanten wiederzusehen und mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Bei den meisten würde seine Begeisterung auf fruchtbaren Boden treffen. Bei anderen, allen voran Angel, war er sich nicht so sicher.  
Und dann war da noch Raven. Sie war die erste Mutantin, der der junge Charles Xavier begegnet war. Seine Familie hatte sie aufgenommen und die beiden waren wie Geschwister aufgewachsen. Dennoch hatte Charles sie nie als ebenbürtig betrachtet. Er hatte ihr stets vorgeschrieben, was sie zu tun hatte. Was vor allem bedeutete, dass sie ihre Mutation verbergen musste. So viel Talent, derart verschwendet. Erik fragte sich, ob Charles' Training auch sie mit einschloss. Und ob er ihr endlich erlauben würde, zu sich selbst zu stehen.

„Der Mutant in D.C. wird dir gefallen“, sagte Charles fröhlich und riss Erik aus seinen Gedanken. „Seine Fähigkeit ist wirklich faszinierend.“  
Er streifte sein Sakko ab und legte es sorgfältig auf das Bett.  
„Auf der Liste steht etwas von „körperlichen Besonderheiten“ in Kombination mit Wasser“, meinte Erik. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mir nähere Details verraten wirst?“  
„Stimmt, werde ich nicht. Lass dich überraschen“, sagte Charles grinsend.  
Er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während er durch den Raum zu der schmalen Tür zum Badezimmer ging. Er öffnete sie und warf einen Blick in den Raum dahinter. Nachdem er diesen offenbar für ausreichend befunden hatte, kam er wieder zurück und suchte in seinem Koffer nach seinen T-Shirts. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich in Eriks Richtung drehte, fiel Eriks Blick automatisch auf den Streifen nackter Haut unter dem hellblauen Stoff. Er holte tief Luft.  
Als er den Blick wieder hob, bemerkte er, dass Charles ihn ansah. Kurz durchzuckte Erik der Gedanke, dass Charles ihn möglicherweise bewusst provozierte, um ihn zu verunsichern. Falls das sein Plan war, gelang es ihm nur zu gut.  
Charles hielt den Blickkontakt noch einen Moment lang aufrecht, dann verschwand er mit seinen Sachen im Badezimmer. Erik starrte auf die schmale Tür, hinter der kurz darauf das Plätschern der Dusche zu hören war. Dieser kurze Moment, dieser kurze Blick, hatte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen geführt, was er eigentlich längst wusste. Charles gefiel ihm. Er war intelligent, einnehmend und attraktiv. Und er war sein Freund. Zumindest jetzt noch.

Spät am Abend saßen sie zusammen und genehmigten sich ein paar mäßig gute Drinks aus der Minibar. Erik lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und spürte die träge Wärme des Alkohols in seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum Nachmittag und seinem grauenvollen Scheitern. Durch seine kleine Bitte hatte Charles ihm vor Augen geführt, dass die Grenzen seiner Kraft näher lagen, als er sich bisher eingestanden hatte. In Momenten wie diesen, in denen er sich keinem Gegner gegenübersah, keinem Schmerz, niemandem, der die Musik in seinem Inneren in ein Dröhnen verwandelte, war er schwach und hilflos. In Momenten wie diesen war seine Kraft wertlos.  
„Lust auf ein Spiel?“, fragte Charles und holte ihn in das Motelzimmer zurück.  
Erik leerte sein Glas mit einem tiefen Schluck, dann nickte er. Charles stand auf, holte den Karton mit dem Schachspiel aus seinem Koffer und breitete das Brett auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen ihren Sesseln aus. Gemeinsam stellten sie die Figuren auf und Charles eröffnete die Partie. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf fragte eine leise Stimme, ob es Zufall war, dass Charles' Frage ihn einmal mehr aus Gedanken voller Selbstzweifel gerissen hatte. Doch bevor Erik sich diese Frage beantworten konnte, hatte das Spiel ihn schon wieder vollständig eingenommen.

Charles war ein harter Gegner. Schon mehr als einmal hatte Erik geglaubt, seinen Stil durchschaut zu haben. Doch Charles überraschte ihn immer wieder mit neuen Manövern. Gegen ihn zu spielen war und blieb eine Herausforderung. Der Erik sich nur zu gerne stellte.

„Das ist ziemlich gewagt“, kommentierte Charles seinen letzten Zug.  
Erik hob den Kopf und grinste.  
„Meinst du?“  
Charles nickte und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Figuren.  
„Du riskierst eine ganze Menge. Und dir muss klar sein, dass ich das knallhart ausnutzen werde.“  
„Ich hoffe darauf“, gab Erik zurück und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Charles hatte Recht. Seine Taktik könnte zu seiner Niederlage führen. Doch es gab noch eine Chance. Wenn sein Gegner den Fehler machte, sich zu sicher zu fühlen.  
Sie spielten weiter und tatsächlich verlor Erik im Laufe der nächsten Züge einige seiner Figuren. Doch das hatte er erwartet. Er übte sich in Geduld. Dann ließ er die Falle zuschnappen.

„Mistkerl“, sagte Charles plötzlich. Jetzt hatte er bemerkt, worauf Eriks Taktik hinauslaufen würde. Und dass er so gut wie geschlagen war.  
„Wie war das noch? Gekonnt ist eben gekonnt?“, meinte Erik grinsend und machte den Zug, der ihn zum Sieger machen würde.  
„Schach.“  
Charles' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Erik lachte leise.  
„Na komm' schon, Charles. Sei kein schlechter Verlierer. Das steht dir nicht.“  
„Du hast mich ausgetrickst“, meinte Charles beleidigt. Dennoch meinte Erik, den Hauch eines Lächelns um seine Lippen zu sehen.  
Charles besaß die Fairness, die Partie in Würde zu beenden. Er setzte seine Figur und ließ zu, dass Erik mit dem nächsten Zug schlug.  
„Das war ziemlich gut, das muss ich neidlos anerkennen“, sagte er und diesmal lächelte er tatsächlich.  
„Vielen Dank. Aber nochmal wird das wohl nicht funktionieren, was?“  
„Richtig. Ich habe mir jede Bewegung deiner Figuren gemerkt. Nochmal falle ich nicht darauf rein.“  
Erik lachte erneut. Etwas anderes hatte er von Charles keine Sekunde lang erwartet.  
„Also nochmal?“  
„Ich bitte darum.“  
Erik beugte sich über das Brett und sammelte die schwarzen Figuren wieder ein, bevor er sie nach und nach wieder positionierte. Charles tat es ihm gleich. Als er fertig war, sah er auf und blickte plötzlich direkt in Charles' blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war so nah, dass Erik nur die Hand hätte heben müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Und einen Moment lang wollte er nichts mehr als das. Er spürte, wie sich sein Inneres zu einem heißen Klumpen zusammenzog. Er hielt die Luft an. Charles' Augen fixierten seine und es gelang ihm nicht, sich von ihnen zu lösen. Und plötzlich wurde Erik klar, dass sein Gefühl nicht nur einseitig war. Nein, auch in Charles' Gesicht stand ein Ausdruck, der nichts mehr mit bloßer Freundschaft zu tun hatte. Irgendwie, irgendwann, hatte sich dieses … _Mehr_ zwischen sie geschlichen. Und es fiel ihnen immer schwerer, seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren.  
Das gab den Ausschlag. Erik richtete sich auf. Der Klumpen in seinem Inneren stieg in seine Kehle und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Charles' Blick lag noch immer auf ihm und Erik fragte sich, welches Bild er in seinen Augen bot. Wie viel von dem, was er in diesem Moment überdeutlich fühlte, in seinem Gesicht stand. Erik wollte ihm näher kommen. Wollte ihn berühren, seine Haut schmecken, seinen Körper spüren. Er wollte _ihn_! Und alleine der Gedanke daran entfachte eine Hitze in ihm, die er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, und gegen die er absolut machtlos war.  
Und mit einem Mal konnte er diese Nähe kaum mehr ertragen. Er konnte, durfte, nicht zulassen, dass das, was er sich in seinem Inneren ausmalte, wahr wurde. Denn jeder Augenblick davon würde es ihm schwerer machen, Charles zu verlassen.  
Charles räusperte sich und ließ Eriks Blick endlich los.  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen und er spürte es viel zu deutlich. Er war erregt. Dabei hatte er Charles nicht einmal berührt. Seine bloße Anwesenheit reichte aus.  
Verflucht …  
An diesem Abend spielten sie keine weitere Partie mehr.

 

Sie erreichten die Hauptstadt der Vereinigten Staaten früher als gedacht und Charles gelang es irgendwie, ihn zu einer kleinen Sightseeing-Tour zu überreden. Die Stadt bot einige der wichtigsten kulturellen und politischen Denkmäler des Landes, so meinte er im Brustton der Überzeugung, und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sie die Stadt verließen, ohne, dass Erik sie gesehen hatte.

Als sie am Abend zurück zum Wagen kamen und Charles am Telefon seinen üblichen Statusbericht ablieferte, reichte ein Blick in sein Gesicht, um zu wissen, dass etwas passiert war.  
Charles legte auf und sah ihn an.  
„Sie haben eine Spur zu Shaw gefunden.“  
Erik spürte, wie sich augenblicklich eine kalte Faust um sein Inneres legte.  
„Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Richmond.“  
Etwas in seinem Gesicht musste Charles klargemacht haben, dass es keinen Sinn machte, jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er startete den Motor, kaum, dass Erik neben ihm saß, und kurz darauf hatten sie die Stadt bereits hinter sich gelassen. Dennoch fühlte sich die Fahrt an wie eine Ewigkeit. Eine Ewigkeit, in der der Zorn in seinem Inneren beinahe übermächtig wurde. Dieses Mal würde Shaw ihm nicht entkommen. Dieses Mal würde Erik es beenden.


	3. En prise

_We can't go on together_  
_With suspicious minds (suspicious minds)_  
_And we can't build our dreams_  
_On suspicious minds_   
Elvis Presley: _Suspicious Minds_ (1969)  
  
Er war zuhause.  
Bevor er die schwere, hölzerne Tür aufschloss und den großzügigen Eingangsbereich betrat, war Charles gar nicht klar gewesen, dass er das Haus vermisst hatte. Fast zwei Jahre war er fort gewesen und dennoch fühlte es sich in diesem Moment so an, als wäre kein einziger Tag vergangen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, sog den Geruch des Hauses auf, der für ihn wie nichts anderes Heimat bedeutete. Altes Holz, der Geruch von Möbelpolitur, ein Hauch von Tabak und schwarzem Tee, der Duft von Rosen, der aus dem Garten hereinwehte. Dazu die vertrauten Geräusche, die das alte Anwesen schon erfüllten, solange er denken konnte. Das Knarzen der alten Holzdielen, der Wind, der sich an den Mauern der Türme brach, das Rascheln der Bäume, die das Haus umgaben. Es war alles genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und er spürte beinahe augenblicklich, wie die ganze Anspannung der vergangenen Tage von ihm abfiel.  
Er war wieder zuhause.  
  
Erik trat neben ihn und Charles öffnete die Augen wieder. Der andere Mutant stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab und sah sich um.  
Eine breite Treppe, die sich auf halber Höhe in zwei schmalere teilte, führte in die oberen Etagen. Ein riesiger, antiker Kronleuchter über ihren Köpfen tauchte das alte Holz und die dezenten Teppiche in warmes Licht. Links und rechts gaben breite Durchgänge den Blick in das ehemalige Büro seines Vaters, dass Charles ab und zu als Arbeitszimmer nutzte, und eines der Wohnzimmer frei. Schmalere Türen führten in die Küche und den Speiseraum. Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu jenem spöttischen Grinsen, dass Charles in den letzten Tagen so vertraut geworden war.  
„Du hast wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass du Millionär bist“, sagte er, als er sich Charles zuwandte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es Millionen sind“, gab Charles zurück. „Und ich glaube, du hast mir genauso wenig über dein Zuhause erzählt.“  
„Ich wohne jedenfalls nicht in einem Palast“, sagte Erik.  
Mehr verriet er nicht. Einmal mehr fragte sich Charles, wo und wie der Mann neben ihm lebte, wenn er nicht gerade dem Alptraum seiner Kindheit hinterherjagte. Wohin er sich zurückzog, wenn er Ruhe vor der Welt da draußen suchte.  
„Palast ist dann doch etwas übertrieben“, erwiderte er verspätet. „Aber es ist recht groß, da muss ich dir Recht geben.“  
Von oben drangen Gelächter und Geschrei herunter. Der Kampf um die besten Zimmer war scheinbar in vollem Gange. Charles verzog das Gesicht. Das Haus war riesig und bot mehr als genug Zimmer, um noch einige Dutzend Menschen mehr unterzubringen. Auch ohne Streitereien sollte es jedem möglich sein, ein angemessen Quartier zu finden.  
Auch Erik sah nach oben. Irgendwo knallte eine Tür.  
„Oder wäre es dir lieber, eine Wohnung mit ihnen zu teilen?“  
Erik warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Antwort genug war. Charles unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Willst du mein Zimmer sehen?“, fragte er dann.  
Erik nickte.  
„Wenn es dort ruhiger ist, gerne.“  
Charles grinste.  
„Dann komm mit.“  
  
Gemeinsam stiegen sie die breite Treppe hinauf und wandten sich dann nach links. Charles führte ihn durch einen langen Gang zu einem weiteren, deutlich kleineren Treppenhaus. Ein gutes Dutzend Türen führte in weitere Schlaf- und Wohnräume. Die brusthohe Holzvertäfelung, der lange Läufer und die frischen Blumen auf den Kommoden und Beistelltischen verliehen dem Flur die Gemütlichkeit eines Wohnzimmers.  
„Ein ziemlich großes Haus für nur zwei Personen“, bemerkte Erik und warf einen Blick in einen der vielen ungenutzten Räume.  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Ich kenne es kaum anders. Aber ich gebe dir Recht. Dieses Haus war nie dafür gedacht, leer zu stehen. Es soll ein Zuhause sein, nicht nur für Raven und mich, sondern für uns alle.“ Er warf Erik einen Blick zu. „Auch für dich. Wenn du das willst.“  
Erik sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an, der irgendwo zwischen Belustigung und Ablehnung lag.  
„Ich will dich natürlich zu nichts zwingen“, ergänzte Charles. „Aber ich habe dich gerne in meiner Nähe.“  
Das war die Wahrheit. Die letzten Tage mit Erik waren anstrengend gewesen. Und die Streitereien waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Trotzdem hatte Charles sie genossen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wann ihm das letzte Mal jemand so nah gewesen war. Als Telepath war es nicht leicht für ihn, tiefere Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen aufzubauen. Die Angst, aus Versehen oder absichtlich eine Grenze zu überschreiten, war immer da. Bei Erik war das anders. Auch bei ihm war Charles der Grenze schon mehr als einmal zu nahe gekommen. Doch es fühlte sich anders an. Der Wunsch, bei ihm zu sein war stärker als die Angst. Ein Gefühl, das er kannte, aber lange nicht mehr so deutlich gespürt hatte.  
Eriks graue Augen ruhten noch immer auf ihm und in ihnen lag ein Ausdruck, der Charles für einen Moment fürchten ließ, seine Gedanken würden direkt aus ihm herausströmen.  
Er wandte sich ab und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die schmale Treppe am Ende des Flurs.  
„Da lang“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam kratzig.  
  
Charles hatte sein Zimmer im zweiten Stock eines Seitenflügels des Hauses, direkt neben der Bibliothek, in die er Erik zuerst führte. Schon immer hatte er den Raum mit den schweren Holzregalen voller Bücher geliebt. Die unzähligen Seiten waren stets Nahrung für seinen unstillbaren Wissensdurst gewesen und bereits als Kind hatte alles verschlungen, was er zwischen die Finger bekommen hatte. Heute gab es kaum ein Buch hier, was er nicht zumindest angelesen hatte.  
Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und ließ die Bibliothek wie eine gemütliche Höhle wirken. Charles trat an eines der Regal heran und ließ die Finger über die Buchrücken gleiten. Das Gefühl unter seinen Fingern katapultierte ihn direkt zurück in seine Kindheit und Jugend, wo er ganze Nächte hier verbracht und umgeben von Büchern gearbeitet hatte.  
„Ganz schön dekadent“, bemerkte Erik hinter ihm.  
Charles drehte sich zu ihm um. Erik ging langsam durch den Raum und ließ den Blick über die antiken Möbel und dicht gefüllten Regalbretter schweifen.  
Charles musste lächeln.  
„Ich mag es.“  
„Es passt zu dir“, sagte Erik und ließ offen, ob das ein Kompliment war. „Und wo schläfst du? Doch wohl nicht zwischen den Regalen, oder?“  
„Nein. Nebenan“, entgegnete Charles und deutete mit einer Hand auf eine schmale Tür zwischen zwei Regalen.  
„Zeigst du mir das auch?“  
Die Frage war nur harmlos, doch sie löste ein Gefühl von Hitze in Charles' Innerem aus, das sich seinen Weg bis in seine Kehle suchte. Schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie alleine hier oben waren. Und alleine in der Nähe eines Ortes, an dem sie sich noch näher kommen könnten. Der Gedanke löste eine Flut von Bildern und Emotionen in seinem Kopf aus, die er nicht richtig fassen konnte. Er wusste nur, dass ihm der Gedanke, Erik in sein Schlafzimmer zu lassen, mit einem Mal um einiges zu intim war.  
„Vielleicht später“, erwiderte er lahm.  
Erik musterte ihn und Charles ahnte, dass er den Grund nur zu gut verstand. So wie es ihm irgendwie immer gelang, zu verstehen, was in Charles' Innerem vorging.  
  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Erik und durchbrach die unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen.  
Charles atmete tief durch.  
„Auch hier oben gibt es viele freie Zimmer. Du kannst dir eins davon aussuchen. Wenn du willst.“  
Erik nickte.  
„Dann werde ich mich mal umsehen.“  
Unten im Haus gab es einen lauten Knall. Beide Männer schauten durch die geöffnete Tür den Flur hinunter. Auf den Knall folgten laute Stimmen, die wild durcheinander brüllten.  
„Ich geh' wohl besser mal nachsehen“, meinte Charles stirnrunzelnd.  
„An so viel Leben ist dieses Haus nicht gewöhnt, was?“  
„Zumindest nicht das Mobiliar“, sagte Charles und schüttelte den Kopf, als er durch die Augen der Kinder einen kurzen Blick auf das Chaos warf. „Ich verstehe nicht, wie eine Handvoll Menschen so einen Krach machen kann.“  
Er hörte Erik hinter sich leise lachen, als er sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, waren Alex und Hank in einen heftigen Streit miteinander geraten, der sich um ein Zimmer im ersten Stock drehte, das sich zufällig ganz in der Nähe von Ravens Zimmer befand. Nachdem sich irgendwann auch Raven und Sean einmischten, endete der Streit mit einer zerstörten Vase, einigen hässlichen Kratzern in der Holztür und Alex als neuem Bewohner des Zimmers.  
  
Nachdem Charles alle Beteiligten zur Ordnung gerufen hatte, machte er sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, was es bedeutete, auch anderen ein Zuhause zu geben. Sein Elternhaus würde nie wieder dasselbe sein. Das freute ihn, aber es bereitete ihm auch Sorgen. Nicht nur sie würden sich umgewöhnen müssen.  
Er fand Erik in einem Zimmer nicht weit von seinem und der Bibliothek entfernt. Wie alle Räume im Haus war es mit ausgesuchten Möbeln edel, aber dezent eingerichtet. Ein breites Bett nahm die rechte Seite ein, während die linke von einem großen Schrank und einer Kommode dominiert wurde. Erik stand am Fenster und sah hinaus.  
„Interessante Wahl“, bemerkte Charles und trat neben ihn. Die hohen Fenster gaben den Blick auf die riesige Parkanlage und den dahinter liegenden See frei.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Erik und sah ihn an.  
„Das hier war mein Zimmer, bis ich neben die Bibliothek gezogen bin.“  
„Die ist um die Ecke, wieso musstest du da umziehen?“  
„Um die Ecke ist eine riesige Distanz, wenn etwas hier drin …“ Charles tippte sich an die Schläfe. „ … dringend raus will.“  
„Es ist ein hartes Schicksal, so brillant zu sein“, bemerkte Erik trocken.  
Charles rollte mit den Augen.  
Erik legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Schau nicht so grimmig, Charles. Es ist ein schönes Zimmer.“  
„Ja …“, murmelte Charles. Erik nahm die Hand von seiner Schulter und wo sie gelegen hatte, blieb ein Gefühl von Wärme zurück.  
„Ich geh' meine Sachen holen.“  
  
  
Später am Abend trafen sie sich in der riesigen Küche des Hauses und bereiteten gemeinsam ein Abendessen zu. Inzwischen hatte jeder sein Zimmer gefunden und die hektische Euphorie war Gemütlichkeit gewichen. Überraschenderweise hatte sich sogar Moira dazu entschlossen, zu bleiben. Es gibt so viele freie Zimmer, hatte sie gemeint, wieso sollte sie da jeden Tag den Weg nach Richmond fahren? Charles freute sich über ihre Entscheidung. Moira MacTaggert war eine fähige Agentin und eine intelligente und charismatische Frau. Charles hoffte, dass sie Gelegenheit finden würden, einmal ausführlicher miteinander zu reden.  
Als sie sich später gemeinsam an den Küchentisch setzten, war die Stimmung fröhlich, doch Charles entging der bittere Unterton nicht, der in jedem Wort, in jedem Lachen, mitschwang.  
Eigentlich hätten noch drei weitere Personen hier am Tisch sitzen müssen. Und auch wenn sie alle sich noch nicht lange kannten, hinterließen die Verluste doch eine tiefe Lücke in ihrer Mitte. Besonders der von Darwin. Er hatte sein Leben riskiert, um Angel vor Shaw zu retten. Als würde er sie schon sein Leben lang kennen und als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, hatte er sich schützend vor sie gestellt, bereit, jeden Kampf für sie aufzunehmen.  
Er hatte verloren. Er war tot. Und Angel war fort.  
Charles spürte einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Ihm war absolut klar, dass es nichts gegeben hätte, was er hätte tun können, um Darwins Tod zu verhindern. Dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig. Wenn er Darwin nicht davon überzeugt hätte, sich ihnen anzuschließen, würde der Mutant heute noch leben.  
Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand um seine schloss. Er blickte auf und sah in Ravens Gesicht. Sie lächelte und er lächelte automatisch zurück. Sie war noch hier. Das war gut. Charles wusste nicht, was er getan hätte, wenn er sie verloren hätte …  
Raven ließ seine Hand los und wandte sich wieder an Hank, der sofort ein intensives Gespräch mit ihr begann.  
Charles griff nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen Schluck. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Er warf einen Blick auf den Teller neben seinem und stellte fest, dass er mit seinem Gefühl offenbar nicht alleine war.  
Erik saß neben ihm und hatte den ganzen Abend kaum etwas von seinem Teller angerührt. Stattdessen hatte er ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen getrunken und dabei still vor sich hingebrütet. Charles verstand nur zu gut, was in ihm vorging. Es war nicht nur der Tod von Darwin und das Verschwinden von Angel, das ihnen allen so zusetzte. Es war auch die Art, wie es passiert war.  
Sebastian Shaw. Er war nicht nur einfach ein Mensch. Er war einer von ihnen. Ein Mutant. Er verfügte über unglaubliche Kräfte. Und er hatte nicht nur der Menschheit, sondern auch ihnen den Krieg erklärt. Es ging nicht länger nur um Erik und um Shaws Experimente mit den Fähigkeiten von Mutanten wie ihm. Shaw wollte eine neue Welt aufbauen, eine Welt für Mutanten. Und dafür war er bereit, alles zerstören, was sie jemals gekannt hatten. Das durften sie auf keinen Fall zulassen.  
In diesem Punkt hatte Erik Recht gehabt. Der Krieg würde kommen. Und sie würden alles sein, was zwischen Shaw und allen Menschen und Mutanten der Welt stehen würde. Sie mussten bereit sein.  
Sie würden bereit sein.  
  
-  
  
Erik lag in der stillen Dunkelheit des fremden Zimmers, starrte an die Decke und war so weit vom schlafen entfernt, wie es nur möglich war. Die letzten Stunden und Tage waren an ihm vorbeigerauscht wie ein Film, den er nur zufällig gesehen hatte, zu schnell, um zu begreifen, was da vor seinen Augen passierte. Vor nicht einmal 48 Stunden waren er, Charles und MacTaggert noch in Russland gewesen. Er hatte sich mit geradezu verzweifelter Hoffnung an diesen Einsatz geklammert und beinahe schon gebetet, dass Shaw dort sein würde. Doch er war nicht gekommen. Nicht, dass Erik ernsthaft etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Dennoch hatte die Wut in seinem Inneren geheult wie ein wildes Tier, das im letzten Moment um seine Beute gebracht wurde. In diesem Moment war Emma Frost, Shaws rechte Hand, das perfekte Ventil für seinen Hass gewesen. Und wenn Charles ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte, Erik hätte sie vernichtet.  
Als wäre das nicht schon genug, hatte Shaw die Gelegenheit genutzt, um die geheime Einrichtung der CIA anzugreifen und zu zerstören. Sein Angriff und der Tod Dutzender Menschen hatte dabei nur einem einzigen Zweck gedient: ihnen zu zeigen, wer und was er war.  
Sebastian Shaw war ein Mutant.  
Die ganze Zeit war er einer von ihnen gewesen und Erik hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Und vor allem anderen war es das, was Erik mehr traf als jede Folter unter seinen Händen es je gekonnt hätte. All die Jahre und er hatte es nicht gewusst. Nach allem, was inzwischen passiert war, sollte ihn das nicht mehr überraschen. Und doch schmerzte es mehr als alle seine Narben und Erik hasste sich dafür.  
  
Es klopfte leise an seiner Tür und Erik fuhr zusammen. Langsam richtete er sich im Bett auf und merkte erst jetzt, dass seine Muskeln völlig verkrampft waren und bei jeder Bewegung schmerzten. Er musste nicht fragen, wer mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Komm' rein.“  
Seine Stimme klang heiser, als hätte er stundenlang geschrien. Er hob eine Hand an seine Schläfe. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es schmerzhaft.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Charles steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt, durch den warmes Licht ins Zimmer fiel.  
„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“  
„Nein“, sagte Erik müde.  
Charles nickte, als hätte er die Antwort erwartet.  
„Komm' mit, ich hab' was dagegen.“  
Erik überlegte nicht lange. Er stieg aus dem Bett und streckte sich. Seine Nackenwirbel knackten und seine Hände waren eiskalt. Er öffnete und schloss sie einige Male, um die Durchblutung wieder in Gang zu setzen. Dann zog er sich etwas über und folgte Charles in die Bibliothek.  
  
Im Kamin brannten frische Holzscheite und die Flammen spendeten warmes Licht. Aus einer Ecke des Zimmers drang leise Musik, untermalt von dem typischen, leisen Kratzen einer Nadel, die über eine Schallplatte lief. Erik kannte den Song, konnte ihn aber nicht zuordnen. Charles trat an eine niedrige Kommode und öffnete sie. Dahinter fand sich augenscheinlich seine private Bar. Er griff nach einer viereckigen Glasflasche und füllte zwei Gläser mit der tief goldenen Flüssigkeit. Eins davon reichte er Erik.  
„Danke“, sagte Erik und erntete ein knappes Lächeln von Charles.  
Er ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder und trank einen Schluck. Die Wärme, die seine Kehle herunterfloss, trieb die kalte Anspannung aus seinen Gliedern tief in sein Inneres, wo sie sich zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammenzog.  
Charles nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und stellte sein Glas auf den niedrigen Tisch zwischen ihnen. Er trug noch immer seinen Anzug und sah müde aus.  
„Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der einzige, der schlaflos ist“, bemerkte Erik und stellte sein inzwischen leeres Glas neben das von Charles.  
Charles lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich … Es gibt so vieles, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Aber das muss ich dir wohl nicht erzählen.“  
Erik nickte nur.  
In wenigen Stunden hatte sich alles verändert. Shaw hatte alles verändert. Er war aus den Schatten herausgetreten und hatte ihnen offen den Krieg erklärt. Und es lag an ihnen, ihm ebenso offen gegenüberzutreten. Falls sie dazu in der Lage sein würden. Shaw war nicht nur einer von ihnen, er war auch noch unglaublich mächtig. Erik hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihre Kräfte ausreichen würden, um ihn zu besiegen. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch Shaw das wusste. Der Hass auf ihn brannte in Eriks Adern wie Säure, jetzt mehr denn je.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charles plötzlich.  
Erik sah auf.  
„Was meinst du?“  
Charles' Blick war fest auf die Gläser auf dem Tisch gerichtet. Er sah elender aus, als Erik ihn je gesehen hatte.  
„Es war die Frau, die Telepathin. Sie hat ihn von mir abgeschirmt. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass Sebastian Shaw einer von uns ist.“  
„Ich weiß“, hörte Erik sich selbst sagen.  
Charles hob den Blick und sah ihn an.  
„Kommst du damit klar?“  
„Ich werde es müssen. Und es ändert ohnehin nichts.“ Nichts an seinem Hass, nichts an seinem Wunsch nach Rache.  
„Doch, es verändert alles“, widersprach Charles heftig. „Shaw ist ein Mutant. Und er ist mächtiger, als wir es je für möglich gehalten hätten. Das stellt unsere ganze Mission infrage, alles, was wir uns vorgenommen haben!“  
„Nein. Es bedeutet nur, dass wir noch stärker werden müssen“, sagte Erik kalt. „Ich muss stärker werden. Du hast gesagt, du kannst mir dabei helfen. Jetzt kannst du beweisen, dass das nicht nur Gerede war.“  
Charles sah ihn lange an.  
„Ich werde dir helfen. Aber nicht, um dir damit deinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug zu ermöglichen.“  
„Für mich ist das ein- und dasselbe.“  
„Merkst du nicht, dass du damit genau das tust, was er von dir erwartet?“, fragte Charles stirnrunzelnd. „Für ihn bist du immer noch der kleine Junge von damals.“  
„Das ist nicht deine Sache“, entgegnete Erik barsch.  
„Du machst es zu meiner Sache, denn du bedeutest mir etwas.“  
„Ich brauche dich nicht dafür.“  
„Irgendjemanden brauchst du, Erik. Aber ich bitte dich als dein Freund: zwing mich nicht dazu.“  
„Wozu?“  
„Mich zwischen euch zu stellen. Ich will Shaw genauso aufhalten wie du. Aber wenn du diesen Weg beschreitest, werde ich dir nicht folgen. Ich kann es nicht.“  
„Und genau deshalb wirst du verlieren“, sagte Erik hart. „Du glaubst, es ist damit getan, ihn aufzuhalten und den Menschen zu zeigen, dass du auf ihrer Seite bist. Doch das wird ihnen nicht genügen. Das hat es nie.“  
„Die Welt ist nicht unser Feind.“  
„Du bist naiv, wenn du das glaubst.“  
„Und du bist ignorant, wenn du so tust, als wäre es so.“  
Erik atmete tief durch. Charles sah ihn an. Das Feuer im Kamin ließen seine Augen flackern, als stünden sie in Flammen. Aus seinem Blick sprachen Bedauern, Schuld und eine fast schon an Verzweiflung grenzende Hoffnung und Erik wollte nichts davon sehen.  
„Ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Erik“, sagte Charles schließlich und klang plötzlich sehr müde.  
„Wenn du mich wirklich überzeugen willst, dir auf deinem Weg zu folgen, wirst du es müssen“, entgegnete Erik und lächelte traurig, weil er wusste, dass es nie so weit kommen würde.  
„Habe ich denn eine Chance, dich zu überzeugen?“, fragte Charles, als würde er es genauso ahnen wie Erik.  
Erik antwortete nicht.  
Charles nickte, als habe er genau diese Reaktion erwartet. Er beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach ihren Gläsern.  
„Noch einen?“  
„Nichts lieber als das“, sagte Erik und entlockte Charles tatsächlich ein knappes Lächeln.  
Charles stand auf und ging zur Bar hinüber. Erik ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bis er auf den Flammen im Kamin hängen blieb. Das stille Flackern hatte eine einlullende Wirkung, die durch die Wärme und die Musik, die noch immer leise durch den Raum plätscherte, noch verstärkt wurde. Erik spürte, wie seine Lider schwer wurden. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte nicht schlafen, wollte nicht zurück in die einsame Dunkelheit, in der nichts als sein Hass auf ihn wartete.  
  
Charles stellte die Gläser auf dem Tisch ab und Erik riss seinen Blick von dem Feuer los.  
„Lust auf eine Runde Schach?“  
Erik hob die Brauen.  
„Findest du es nicht etwas spät dafür?“  
Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Du machst nicht dein Eindruck, als wolltest du so bald wieder ins Bett gehen. Und irgendwie müssen wir uns ja wach halten. Und ich ziehe eine gute Schachpartie einem weiteren Streit vor.“  
Erik musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.  
„Diesem Argument habe ich nichts entgegenzusetzen“, sagte er.  
Charles neigte den Kopf.  
„Dann müssen wir jetzt nur noch das Schachbrett finden. Hilfst du mir suchen?“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ich hoffe, du verlangst jetzt nicht, dass ich mit dir das ganze Haus absuche.“  
Charles lachte.  
„Nein, nur die Bibliothek. In einem von den Schränken müsste es eigentlich sein.“  
„Na dann …“, sagte Erik und stand auf. Einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er an diesem Abend schon viel zu viel getrunken hatte.  
„Schau' du dort nach.“ Charles deutete auf einen der Schränke links von ihm. „Ich suche hier.“  
Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie damit, die alten Schränke nach Charles' Schachspiel zu durchsuchen. Erik stellte wenig überrascht fest, dass auch die Schränke mit allerhand Dingen gefüllt waren, die wohl jedem Antiquitätenhändler die Freudentränen in die Augen getrieben hätten. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er seinen Blick über die alten Bücher, Figuren, Gläser und Kästchen schweifen.  
„Es muss hier irgendwo sein …“, murmelte Charles irgendwo neben ihm und gab kurz darauf einen freudigen Laut von sich.  
Erik schloss den Schrank wieder und sah zu ihm hinüber.  
Charles drehte sich zu ihm um, in seinen Händen eine flache Kiste aus einem Holz, das so dunkel war, dass es fast schwarz schien.  
„Ich sagte doch, dass es hier irgendwo sein muss.“  
Er schob sich an Erik vorbei, stellte die Kiste auf eine der Kommoden und öffnete sie. Erik stellte sich neben ihn und musterte den Inhalt. Das Brett war aus schwerem Holz und glänzte wie poliert. Die Figuren bestanden aus Marmor und waren so reich verziert, dass es beinahe kitschig war. Erik griff nach einer davon und betrachtete sie. Dabei trat er so nah an Charles heran, dass er meinte, die Wärme seines Körpers spüren zu können. Charles sah auf und Erik brauchte nicht in sein Gesicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass auch er sich der plötzlichen Nähe bewusst wurde. Erik ließ die Figur zurück in die Kiste fallen und sah ihn an. Charles stand ihm gegenüber, so verdammt nah, dass Erik seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte. Charles' Blick lag auf ihm, tiefblau und anziehend wie ein Magnet.  
Eriks Körper bewegte sich wie von selbst, als er sich nach vorne beugte. Charles wich nicht zurück und in seine Augen schlich sich etwas, was Eriks Puls in die Höhe trieb. Er hob eine Hand und berührte Charles' Gesicht. Seine Haut war weich und fühlte sich heiß an. Erik strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen, sein Kinn, spürte feine Härchen unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Charles' Blick zuckte zu seinen Lippen, bevor er ihm wieder in die Augen sah. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, doch Erik entging es nicht. In diesem Moment wurde der Wunsch, diesen letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen zu überwinden und ihn zu küssen, beinahe übermächtig. Und Erik wollte es, mehr als alles andere. Er wollte diese Lust, wollte ihn spüren, wollte, dass die Hitze in seinem Inneren ihn verbrannte. Und für einen Moment vergessen, dass bald alles vorbei sein würde. Es wäre so leicht. Charles würde es zulassen, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch das machte es nicht einfacher, im Gegenteil.  
Es kostete ihn fast all seine Kraft, die Hand sinken zu lassen. Charles' Augen fixierten ihn noch immer und er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, als Erik den Körperkontakt unterbrach. Sein Blick flackerte und für einen Moment glaubte Erik, dass Charles ihn aufhalten würde.  
Er tat es nicht und das war Eriks Rettung. Denn er wusste, nichts in der Welt hätte ihn noch dazu bringen können, Charles von sich zu stoßen. Was blieb, war der bittere Geschmack in seinem Mund und die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte, dass es besser so war. Er brauchte diesen Abstand zwischen ihnen, so klein er auch sein mochte.  
So würde es ihm leichter fallen, Charles zu verraten.  
  
„Erik …“  
Seine Stimme klang heiser, als wäre er gerannt und käme erst langsam wieder zu Atem.  
Erik blinzelte und schaffte es irgendwie, einen Schritt zurückzutreten und Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
„Du wolltest spielen, oder?“, presste er hervor und eine Stimme klang wie die eines Fremden.  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Erik, das …“, begann er mühsam, doch Erik schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
„Nicht … Charles. Bitte.“  
Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Charles runzelte die Stirn. Erik konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, doch schließlich nickte er.  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu seinem Sessel zurück. Blind griff er nach einem der Gläser und kippte den Inhalt auf einmal in sich hinein. Gegen die schwelende Hitze in seinem Inneren wirkte der Whisky fast kalt.  
Er hörte Charles hinter sich und drehte sich um. Der Telepath legte das Schachbrett auf den Tisch und holte die Figuren aus der Kiste. Erik stellte das leere Glas ab und begann damit, die Figuren aufzustellen. Schwarz für ihn und weiß für Charles.  
„Du fängst an“, sagte Erik schließlich und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken.  
Charles machte den ersten Zug, bevor er sich zurücklehnte und Erik auf diese Weise ansah, die ihn fürchten ließ, dass er mehr sah als das, was sein Gesicht ihm zeigte.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und machte seinen Zug.  
„Liest du meine Gedanken?“, fragte er, ohne aufzublicken.  
„Nein, Erik“, antwortete Charles und es klang wie die Wahrheit. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich es nicht ohne deine Erlaubnis tue und ich halte mich daran. Und ich glaube, ich habe auch so eine Ahnung, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht.“  
Den letzten Satz sagte er so leise, dass Erik sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt hatte aussprechen wollen.  
„Meinst du, ja?“, fragte er und lehnte sich wieder zurück.  
Charles hob einen Arm auf die Lehne seines Sessels und stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand. Und für einen Moment hatte Erik das Gefühl, seine Haut wieder unter den Fingerspitzen zu fühlen.  
„Du bist am Zug, Charles“, sagte er und verdrängte das Gefühl.  
„Sieht so aus“, entgegnete Charles und Erik hatte das diffuse Gefühl, dass er nicht länger nur von ihrer Schachpartie sprach.  
  
Sie spielten, bis das Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt und Erik so müde war, dass er mehrere Male kurz davor war, auf dem Sessel einzunicken. Irgendwie gelang es Charles zwischen ihren Zügen, die Stille zwischen ihnen mit einem Gespräch zu füllen. Worüber wusste Erik nicht mehr. Doch es war auch nicht wichtig. Ihm war jedes Thema Recht, dem es gelang, ihn von dem abzulenken, was da beinahe zwischen ihnen passiert wäre.  
  
Die Nacht war fast vorbei, als Erik sich verabschiedete und in sein Zimmer ging. Und irgendwie gelang es ihm tatsächlich, einzuschlafen.  
Seine Träume waren diffus und drehten sich alle um Charles. Erik war froh, dass er sich am nächsten Morgen an so gut wie nichts mehr erinnern konnte.  
  
-  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell.  
Charles öffnete die Augen und nahm sich einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit, um das Gefühl, wieder in seinem eigenen Bett in seinem eigenen Haus aufzuwachen, zu genießen. Die Kissen und Laken waren weich und rochen leicht nach dem Waschmittel, dessen Duft er schon als Kind geliebt hatte. Durch das nur angelehnte Fenster drang Gelächter herein und ein leichter Wind trieb sanft die Vorhänge vor sich her. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker, der an der gleichen Stelle auf dem Nachttisch stand, wo Charles ihn zurückgelassen hatte, bevor er nach Oxford gegangen war. Dahinter standen mehrere Fotos in schweren Rahmen. Sie zeigten seine Eltern, Raven, ihn. Auch sie standen genau dort, wo sie immer gestanden hatten. Als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Als wäre die Zeit stehengeblieben.  
Doch das war sie nicht. Charles schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Kräfte. Augenblicklich spürte er sie. Raven, Moira, Hank, Alex, Sean … und Erik.  
Charles zog seinen Geist wieder zurück und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. Obwohl es bereits nach zehn Uhr war, war er noch immer todmüde. Er überlegte kurz, wann er letzte Nacht tatsächlich ins Bett gegangen war, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und stieg aus dem Bett. Der Teppich unter seinen nackten Füßen fühlte sich weich und vertraut an. Als er um das Bett herum ging, fiel sein Blick durch die geöffnete Tür in die Bibliothek nebenan. Auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen den beiden Sesseln standen noch immer die Schachfiguren auf dem Brett. Erik und er waren so müde gewesen, dass sie die letzte Partie nicht mehr beendet hatten. Der Anblick der leeren Sessel vor dem erloschenen Kamin riss ihn zurück in die letzte Nacht und für einen Moment meinte Charles, ihn wieder dort sitzen zu sehen, viel zu nah, und seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren.  
Charles schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in sein privates Badezimmer.  
  
Der Flur lag ruhig vor ihm. Die Tür zu Eriks Zimmer war verschlossen. Charles trat an sie heran und lauschte auf ein Geräusch aus dem Raum dahinter, doch er hörte nichts. Er schloss die Augen und tastete mit seinem Geist nach dem anderen Mutant. Erik war da, doch der telepathische Kontakt war zu kurz, um festzustellen, ob er wach war oder noch schlief. Charles hob eine Hand, um anzuklopfen, führte die Bewegung aber nicht zu Ende. Schwer sank seine Hand gegen das Holz und daran herab. Dann löste er sich von der Tür. Jeder Schritt fort von seinem Zimmer war eine Erleichterung und eine Überwindung zugleich. Charles wusste, dass er sich feige verhielt. Er konnte nicht ewig vor dem anderen Mann fliehen. Und vor dem, was da zwischen ihnen passierte. Doch jetzt, hier, war er nicht bereit dazu, Erik gegenüber zu treten. Zuerst einmal musste er verstehen, was da in ihm vorging. Er musste die Kontrolle zurückgewinnen. Und dann …  
Charles wischte den Gedanken beiseite.  
  
  
Den Rest des Vormittags nutzten er, Moira und Sean dazu, mehr über Seans Mutation herauszufinden.  
Die Fähigkeit des Menschen, Töne zu erzeugen, basierte auf der gezielten Modulation von Schallwellen. Bei Sean war diese Fähigkeit um ein Vielfaches verstärkt. Die Töne, die er erzeugte, erreichten eine Frequenz, bei der sogar dickes Glas zersprang. Und die Schallwellen, die dabei entstanden, waren so gewaltig, dass sie wie Druckwellen alles hinwegfegten, was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.  
Begeistert beobachteten Moira und er, wie Sean mit nur einem kurzen Laut ein ganzes Glasfenster in einen Regen aus Scherben verwandelte.  
„Das ist unglaublich“, sagte Moira fasziniert, nachdem sie und Charles sich die dicken Kopfhörer von den Ohren gezogen hatten. Sean brauchte derartige Schutzmaßnahmen nicht. Ihm selbst machten die schrillen Töne nichts aus, während sie allen anderen die Trommelfelder zerreißen konnten.  
Charles nickte und betrachtete zufrieden die Scherben, die sich wie glitzernde Tropfen auf dem Gras niederließen.  
„Ja, das ist es. Und es ist erst der Anfang.“  
„Meinen Sie?“, fragte Sean unsicher.  
Charles trat an den nun leeren Fensterrahmen und sah durch ihn hindurch auf den Park dahinter.  
„Absolut. Deine Mutation eröffnet dir so viele Möglichkeiten. Du könntest die Schallwellen nutzen, um dich zu orientieren, so wie Fledermäuse es tun. Mithilfe des Drucks kannst du Angriffe abwehren. Wenn wir es erst geschafft haben, den Schall genau zu steuern, könntest du ihn sogar als Waffe einsetzen. Und vielleicht sogar …“  
Er brach ab, als ihm eine weitere Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte nach. Wenn der Druck stark genug war, um Gegenstände zu bewegen, könnte er auch einen Menschen bewegen …?  
„Vielleicht was?“, fragte Moira hinter ihm.  
Charles drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und grinste.  
„Das verrate ich noch nicht.“  
Die Idee in seinem Kopf nahm langsam Gestalt an. Er musste sich unbedingt mit Hank McCoy besprechen.  
„Ich finde die Aussicht, eine Fledermaus zu sein, nicht besonders verlockend“, murmelte Sean und verzog das Gesicht.  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Oh, ich glaube, diese Fledermaus wird dir gefallen, Sean“, sagte er. „Dazu werden wir allerdings die Hilfe eines Ingenieurs brauchen. Und zufällig haben wir einen der besten hier im Haus.“  
  
Wie erwartet gefiel Hank seine Idee und er machte sich sofort daran, ein Konzept für Seans neues Dasein als Fledermaus zu entwickeln.  
Während er durch den Raum lief, den er am Vortag für seine Arbeit auserkoren hatte, und dabei halblaut erste Berechnungen über Druck und Winkel der Schallwellen anstellte, sah Charles sich in dem saalartigen Raum um. Hank hatte darauf bestanden, den größten Teil seiner Ausrüstung aus der Zentrale der geheimen Einheit der CIA mit auf das Anwesen zu bringen, um auch während des Trainings weiterarbeiten zu können. Charles hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass es viel war, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Hank genug Material und Maschinen für gleich mehrere Labore angehäuft hatte. Die langen Tische in der Mitte des Raumes waren mit einer unüberschaubaren Anzahl Apparaturen für chemische Experimente gefüllt, dazu kamen zahlreiche unfertige und fertige Maschinen unterschiedlicher Größe, ganze Schränke gefüllt mit Zeichnungen und Plänen und viele Dinge, bei denen nicht einmal er wusste, wozu sie gut waren.  
Hank schien genau zu wissen, was sich wo befand, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit kam er zurück, in seinen Armen mehrere aufgerollte Pläne, die er auf einem Tisch vor Charles ablegte. Er griff nach einem davon und rollte ihn aus. Charles warf einen Blick darauf und stellte fest, dass es sich um Entwürfe für ein Flugzeug handelte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den bekannten Maschinen bestand dieses nicht aus massivem Material, sondern aus flexiblen, ultraleichten Stoffen, die über ein Gerüst gespannt wurden, das große Ähnlichkeit mit Vogelknochen hatten.  
„Das habe ich irgendwann mal entworfen“, erklärte Hank. „Extrem leicht, faltbar und gerade groß genug für einen Piloten. Nahezu unauffindbar für jegliche Form von Radar. Aber deswegen zeige ich Ihnen das nicht.“  
Er deutete auf eine weitere Zeichnung, die einen Ausschnitt des Flügels zeigte.  
„Ich denke, die Grundidee könnte zu Ihrem Plan passen. Wenn ich daraus einen Anzug entwickele …“  
„Können wir Sean zum fliegen bringen“, ergänzte Charles.  
„Ja, dann wird er eine richtige Fledermaus“, bestätigte Hank.  
Charles nickte zufrieden. Seine Idee war also möglich. Wenn die Schallwellen stark genug waren, der Winkel genau stimmte und die Flügel sie richtig auffingen, wären sie in der Lage, einen Menschen zu tragen. Die einzige Voraussetzung, die dafür noch erfüllt werden müsste, war genug Körperoberfläche. Mit Hanks Idee eines Fluganzugs wäre das problemlos möglich.  
„Sehr gut. Jetzt muss ich nur noch ihn von unserer Idee überzeugen.“  
  
Hank versprach, baldmöglichst einen Prototyp für den Fluganzug zu entwickeln und Charles verließ das Labor. Auf dem Weg durch das Haus erwischte er sich mehr als einmal dabei, dass sein Blick suchend über die Flure und Treppen glitt. Ihm war nur zu bewusst, nach wem er suchte. Doch Erik war nicht zu sehen. Möglicherweise ging der andere Mann ihm genauso aus dem Weg wie Charles ihm. Doch früher oder später würden sie miteinander reden müssen. Und bis dahin wusste Charles hoffentlich auch, was er sagen würde.  
  
  
Alex lümmelte auf einem der Sofas im großen Wohnzimmer im Erdgeschoss herum und sprang auf, als er ihn hereinkommen sah. Missbilligend stellte Charles fest, dass Alex dem grauen Sportanzug, den er ihm und den anderen gegeben hatte, mithilfe einer Schere einen eigenen Look verliehen hatte. Alex bemerkte seinen Blick und versuchte wenigstens kurz, schuldbewusst auszusehen.  
„Bist du bereit für dein Training?“, fragte Charles.  
Alex musterte ihn kritisch, hob aber schließlich die Schultern.  
„Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für irgendwelche Sachschäden.“  
Charles musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.  
„Musst du auch nicht. Ich kenne zufällig den perfekten Ort für dich und deine Kraft.“  
  
Alex folgte ihm in den weitläufigen Untergrund des Anwesens. Im Laufe der Jahrzehnte war der einstige Keller stetig gewachsen. Inzwischen versteckte sich unter dem Haus ein ganzes Labyrinth an Gängen, Räumen und Hallen, von denen einige so groß waren, dass man Autos darin parken könnte.  
Charles führte Alex zu einem langgezogenen, halbrunden Raum, der mit einer dicken Panzertür gesichert war. Es handelte sich um einen Bunker mit meterdicken Wänden, stark genug, um selbst eine Atomexplosion zu überstehen.  
Mit jemandem wie Alex hatte man beim Bau des Bunkers aber definitiv nicht gerechnet.  
  
Als Charles nach Alex' erstem Versuch die Tür öffnete, brannte der ganze Innenraum lichterloh.  Sie versuchten es zwei weitere Male und jedes mal endete es damit, dass Charles mit einem Feuerlöscher durch den Bunker rannte und gegen die Flammen kämpfte.  
„Ich werde mich wohl mit der Möglichkeit beschäftigen müssen, hier eine Brandschutzanlage zu installieren“, keuchte er nach Alex' letztem Versuch. Inzwischen war er völlig verschwitzt und seine Kleidung stank ekelhaft nach Feuer und Ruß.  
„Sorry …“, sagte Alex zerknirscht. „Aber ich hab' ja gleich gesagt, dass ich es nicht steuern kann.“  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Alex“, sagte Charles und stellte den inzwischen leeren Feuerlöscher neben sich ab. „Jede Kraft lässt sich kontrollieren. Deine ist da keine Ausnahme. Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie wir die Energie, die du produzierst, lenken können.“  
„Es wäre schön, nicht jedes Mal alles in die Luft zu jagen“, gab Alex zu.  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Ja, das wäre es. Aber wenn es geht, würde ich unser Ziel gerne noch ein bisschen höher stecken.“  
  
Nachdem er Alex für den Tag entlassen hatte, machte sich Charles sofort wieder auf den Weg zu Hanks Labor. Die Stunden mit Alex hatten ihn angestrengt und allmählich spürte er auch die Müdigkeit wieder, doch er gönnte sich keine Pause. Er war sich mehr als bewusst, dass er es tat, um nicht an Erik denken zu müssen. Und weil er das wusste, scheiterte er kläglich.  
In der letzten Nacht waren Erik und er sich so nah gekommen wie noch nie zuvor. Schon länger spürte Charles, dass die Linie, die sie voneinander trennte, von Tag zu Tag dünner wurde. Und letzte Nacht hatte Erik sie mit seiner Berührung schließlich überwunden. Wenn er an jenen kurzen Augenblick zurückdachte, meinte Charles fast, seine Finger wieder auf seinem Gesicht spüren zu können, warm und zärtlicher, als er je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf stieg, als ihm einmal mehr bewusst wurde, dass Erik kurz davor gewesen war, ihn zu küssen. Und dass er es zugelassen hätte, das und noch mehr, denn in diesem Moment hatte es nichts mehr gegeben außer den sanften Fingern auf seiner Haut, dem Feuer in Eriks grauen Augen und der Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren.  
Doch es war falsch und Charles hätte ihm nie erlauben dürfen, ihm so nahezukommen. Sein Verstand wusste das nur zu genau, doch sein Körper verriet ihn, indem er trotz allem diese Gefühle zuließ. Gefühle, die er kannte, die sich aber vollkommen anders anfühlten, jetzt, wo ein Mann sie auslöste. Er hatte noch nie einen Mann geküsst und auch nie daran gedacht, es zu tun. Bis jetzt. Erik hatte ihn beinahe geküsst und Charles musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich wünschte, er hätte es getan. Eriks Nähe brachte ihn an die Grenzen dessen, was er für gut und richtig hielt. Und ein Teil von ihm, von dem er bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er überhaupt existierte, genoss es. Und sehnte sich danach, diese Linie zwischen ihnen gänzlich zu verwischen. Es war verrückt und unlogisch und _falsch_. Charles wusste das. Doch es änderte weder etwas an diesen Gedanken noch an den Gefühlen.  
Und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste Charles nicht, was er tun sollte.  
  
Hank hatte in seiner Abwesenheit ganze Arbeit geleistet. Charles betrachtete anerkennend die detailgetreue Zeichnung des Anzugs für Sean.  
„Das ist nur der erste Entwurf“, sagte Hank beschwichtigend. „Ich werde heute damit anfangen, ihn zu bauen, damit wir sehen können, ob es überhaupt funktioniert.“  
„Du bist unglaublich, Hank. Du hast keinen Grund, bescheiden zu sein“, sagte Charles und lächelte.  
Hank räusperte sich und griff fahrig nach seiner Brille. Augenscheinlich war ihm das Lob peinlich.  
„Wie ist es mit Alex gelaufen?“, fragte er stotternd.  
Charles berichtete ihm von seinen Versuchen, Alex' Energiewellen zu lenken.  
„Das Problem ist, dass Alex es nicht steuern kann“, schloss er. „Diese Energie ist unglaublich stark, aber wenn er sie aktiviert, strömt sie unkontrolliert in alle Richtungen.“  
Hank nickte.  
„Man müsste sie irgendwie konzentrieren. Dann wäre es auch leichter, sie zu lenken“, überlegte er laut.  
„Hast du eine Idee?“  
Hank sah zur Decke.  
„Wenn man es schaffen würde, die Energie nach ihrer Erzeugung aufzufangen, direkt an seinem Körper, und sie an einen bestimmten Punkt zu konzentrieren, seine Hände zum Beispiel …“  
„Dann könnte Alex sie dorthin lenken, wo er sie braucht“, ergänzte Charles und machte eine Handbewegung, als würde er eine unsichtbare Welle steuern.  
„Genau so stelle ich mir das vor.“  
„Kriegst du das hin?“  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Ich müsste die Energieleistung genau messen und dann ein Gerät entwickeln, dass sie auffängt und umleitet“, Er griff nach einem leeren Blatt Papier und zeichnete den groben Umriss einer runden Apparatur. „Und ich muss vor allem darauf achten, dass er es auch tragen kann.“  
Charles betrachtete die Skizze.  
„Das klingt, als würde das Ganze ziemlich groß.“  
Hank runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja … für die Hände könnte es schwierig werden.“  
„Auf die Brust?“, schlug Charles vor.  
Hank nickte erneut.  
„Ja, das könnte gehen. Ich muss das durchrechnen. Es gibt viele Faktoren zu berücksichtigen. Den Rückstoß zum Beispiel.“  
  
„Das dürfte materialtechnisch eine ziemliche Herausforderung sein“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Charles warf einen Blick über die Schulter und entdeckte Erik, der im Rahmen der geöffneten Tür lehnte. Auch er trug die graue Stoffhose mit dem passenden Shirt. Auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen, der Anzug zeigte dunkle Flecken, und seine Haare klebten an seinem Kopf. Offenbar hatte auch er trainiert. Eriks Blick streifte ihn und kurz meinte Charles, den gleichen dunklen Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen zu sehen wie in der letzten Nacht. Er schluckte hart.  
„Es muss extremer Reibung und damit einer hohen Hitze standhalten. Und außerdem ein geringes Gewicht haben und leicht zu verarbeiten sein“, fuhr Erik fort, als er zu ihnen an den Tisch trat. Er nahm Hank den Stift aus der Hand und schrieb ein paar chemische Begriffe neben die Skizze. Die meisten davon bezeichneten bestimmte Legierungen von Metallen.  
„Ich würde damit anfangen.“  
Charles sah ihn an, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Erik warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der intensiv genug war, um seinen Puls zu beschleunigen. Dann wandte er sich um und verließ das Labor.  
„Was war das?“, fragte Hank und sah ihm nach.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Charles und runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir sollten uns seine Vorschläge anschauen.“  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte Hank und griff nach dem Papier.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Hank lächelte.  
„Dafür bin ich hier, oder?“  
  
  
Als Charles am Abend in die Bibliothek kam, überraschte es ihn nicht, Erik dort vorzufinden. Der Mutant lehnte an einem der raumhohen Bücherregale und las konzentriert in einem Buch. Er hatte den grauen Trainingsanzug gegen ein schwarzes Shirt mit hohem Kragen getauscht, das sich eng an seinen schlanken Körper schmiegte, und trug dazu ebenso dunkle Hosen. Seine Haare waren wieder ordentlich frisiert, nur eine einzelne Strähne fiel ihm beim Lesen in die Stirn.  
Er sah auf, als Charles zu ihm ging und sich ihm gegenüber an die Regalbretter lehnte.  
„Ist das Training für heute beendet?“, fragte er.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Charles. „Für alles weitere ist Hank zuständig.“  
Erik neigte kurz den Kopf in seine Richtung und holte tief Luft.  
„Du stinkst nach Feuer“, stellte er fest.  
„Ich habe mit Alex trainiert.“  
Erik hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Hat er dich dabei angezündet?“  
„Beinahe.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du deine Methoden überdenken.“  
Das brachte Charles zum lächeln.  
„Ich werde es mir merken.“  
Erik nickte knapp, bevor er sich wieder den Seiten in seinen Händen zuwandte. Charles warf einen Blick auf das Buch und auch wenn der Text auf dem Kopf stand, hätte er jedes Wort mitsprechen können.  
„Du liest meine Arbeit.“  
Erik blickte erneut auf und diesmal hatte sich ein schiefes Grinsen in sein Gesicht geschlichen.  
„Ich versuche es zumindest.“  
Er klappte das Buch zu und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz auf dem Regalbrett.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand eine solche Begeisterung für das Innere von Zellkernen entwickeln kann.“  
Charles hob eine Hand und strich mit den Fingern über den Rücken des Buches.  
„Das ist ziemlich einfach, weil es in diesen Zellkernen um uns geht. Um Menschen und Mutanten. Darum, wo wir herkommen und wohin wir möglicherweise in Zukunft gehen werden. Genetik, Evolution, das Leben, wir. Es gibt nichts, was uns näher wäre als das.“  
„Du bist der geborene Professor“, sagte Erik.  
„Ich werte das als Kompliment“, entgegnete Charles und lächelte.  
Erik erwiderte sein Lächeln und Charles spürte, wie sich eine Welle von Hitze ihren Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte. Er musste sich zwingen, seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„Erik, das was da letzte Nacht passiert ist …“, begann er und klang so hilflos, wie er sich fühlte.  
Das Lächeln verschwand aus Eriks Gesicht.  
„Erwartest du, dass ich mich entschuldige?“  
„Willst du das denn?“  
Die Frage entfuhr ihm, bevor er wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er bisher keinen Moment darüber nachgedacht hatte, wieso Erik am Ende doch gezögert hatte. Hatte er dieselben Skrupel wie er selbst? Charles bezweifelte es. Erik war niemand, der sich um moralische Prinzipien scherte. Wieso also hatte er es nicht getan?  
_Du bist am Zug, Charles._  
Eriks Worte. Erst jetzt verstand er, was der andere Mann ihm damit hatte sagen wollen. Für Erik war das hier eine weitere Schachpartie. In der letzten Nacht hatte er den ersten Zug gemacht. Jetzt wartete er auf Charles' Antwort. Doch es war kein Spiel. Wenn er seine Figuren an Erik verlor, konnte er sie nicht einfach wieder aufstellen und von vorne beginnen. Falls er sich auf diese Partie einließ, musste er sich jeden Zug genau überlegen. Wenn er überhaupt zog.  
Erik betrachtete ihn lange, schien sein Gesicht nach etwas zu durchsuchen. Charles wusste nicht, ob er es fand.  
„Nein“, sagte er dann.  
Charles schluckte hart, auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte.  
„Was … wieso hast du das getan?“  
Erik musterte ihn. Abwartend. Berechnend.  
„Ich denke, das weißt du ganz genau.“  
„Und wieso denkst du das?“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Ich kann Gedanken lesen.“  
Charles entfuhr ein nervöses Lachen.  
„Kannst du nicht.“  
„Deine schon.“  
„Und was …“, begann Charles, brach jedoch ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass Erik ihn in eine Falle zu locken versuchte.  
Erik entging sein Gedankengang nicht und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Dann machte er plötzlich einen Schritt nach vorne und beugte sich über ihn. Reflexartig wollte Charles zurückweichen, doch er stand mit dem Rücken an den Regalbrettern und es gab keine Möglichkeit, auszuweichen.  
„Was du jetzt gerade denkst?“, führte Erik seine Frage zu Ende, während er beide Hände hob und sie links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf den Buchrücken abstützte. Mit seinen Worten traf sein warmer Atem Charles' Gesicht. Charles' Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, streifte seine Lippen.  
„Dass du nicht hier bist, um mit mir darüber zu reden.“ Eriks Stimme war dunkel und schwer geworden und jagte Schauer durch Charles' Körper. Charles starrte ihn an. Eriks Arme neben seinem Körper verhinderten, dass er sich ihm entziehen konnte und sein Blick nahm ihn gefangen. Die Hitze in seinem Inneren wurde stärker, bahnte sich ihren Weg seine Kehle hinauf und ließ seinen Atem hektisch werden. Er wusste nur zu genau, was diese körperlichen Reaktionen bedeuteten. Die Sehnsucht war wieder da, rauschte durch seine Adern und infizierte jede Körperzelle, bis sie ihn vollkommen erfüllte.  
„Also, wieso bist du hier, Charles?“, bohrte Erik weiter.  
Charles antwortete nicht. Nicht, weil er die Antwort nicht kannte. Er kannte sie nur zu gut. Er spürte sie mit seinem ganzen Körper, mit jedem Gedanken. Und er konnte sie nicht länger ignorieren. Er konnte nicht länger so tun, als wäre da nichts zwischen ihnen. Die Grenze zwischen ihnen löste sich auf und sie waren nur noch einen Schritt davon entfernt, alle Moral, alle Vernunft und alles Recht hinter sich zu lassen. Es ging so schnell. Zu schnell.  
Erik hatte Recht. Er war nicht zum Reden hier. Auch wenn er reden sollte, denn nur Worte konnten sie noch davor retten, etwas zu tun, was sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnten.  
Er atmete tief ein und nahm Eriks Geruch wahr. Er roch nach Schweiß, Aftershave und irgendwie … metallisch, auch wenn das völlig unmöglich schien. Es war der gleiche Geruch wie an jenem Morgen, als Charles neben ihm aufgewacht war. Damals, als ihn die Nähe zu dem anderen Mann überwältigt hatte. Genau wie sie es jetzt tat.  
Erik beobachtete ihn und Charles meinte, in seinen Augen die gleiche Sehnsucht zu entdecken, die auch er spürte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass Erik nicht zulassen würde, dass er seinen Zug verweigerte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Charles seine wichtigsten Figuren an ihn verlieren würde.  
  
„Erik, das …“, entfuhr es ihm heiser. „Das ist Wahnsinn.“  
Auf Eriks Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln, das sich anfühlte wie eine Berührung und Charles das Blut ins Gesicht trieb.  
„Und wieso ist das ein Problem?“, fragte er leise.  
Charles musste gegen seinen Willen lachen.  
„Stellst du mir diese Frage im Ernst?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich könnte dir ein Dutzend Gründe dafür nennen. Und das wären nur die offensichtlichen. Wenn ich noch bei Verstand wäre, würde ich sofort gehen.“  
Erik legte den Kopf schief.  
„Und da du noch hier bist, bedeutet das also, dass du den Verstand verloren hast?“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Offenbar.“  
„Spielt es dann noch eine Rolle?“  
„Ich …“  
Erik ließ die Hände sinken und Charles zuckte zusammen. Eriks Blick lag noch immer auf ihm, fesselnd und viel zu intensiv.  
„Charles … Was willst du eigentlich?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Charles schwach und glaubte sich nicht einmal selbst.  
„Das ist eine Lüge“, sagte Erik prompt und sein Ton war gnadenlos. „Du kannst gerne weiter versuchen, dich zu verstecken, doch mich täuschst du nicht. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.“  
„Ich verstecke mich nicht.“  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er sich plötzlich verteidigte. Erik stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.  
„Doch, das tust du. Wie schon dein ganzes Leben lang. Doch du bist nicht halb so gut darin, wie du meinst.“  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, konterte er.  
Erik schnaubte.  
„Netter Versuch, aber ich werde dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen.“  
„Welche Entscheidung?“  
„Ob du es zulässt, mich zu wollen. Einen Mann. Deinen Freund. Du könntest das hier jederzeit beenden, Charles. Mich dazu zwingen, zu gehen. Doch du tust es nicht.“  
Die Wahrheit in seinen Worten traf Charles wie ein Schlag. Erik hatte Recht. Er wäre jederzeit in der Lage, dieser Situation ein Ende zu machen. Verdammt, wenn er wollte, könnte er jede Erinnerung daran aus Eriks Kopf löschen! Doch er tat es nicht. Er _wollte_ es nicht tun. Die Sehnsucht in seinen Adern brachte sein Blut zum Überkochen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, an ihr zu ersticken.  
„Wenn du mich so gut kennst“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wieso wartest du dann noch auf meine Entscheidung?“  
Kurz meinte er, einen Schatten über Eriks Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
„Du bist am Zug, Charles“, sagte er nur.  
„Und wenn ich das Spiel vorzeitig beende?“  
Erik sagte nichts mehr und das war auch nicht nötig. Charles wusste die Antwort längst. Er sah seine Figuren überdeutlich vor sich und es gab nur einen möglichen Zug für ihn.  
Er hob eine Hand, legte sie in Eriks Nacken, zog ihn zu sich und zwang ihn dazu, sich wieder auf den Büchern abzustützen. Die Nähe, sein Geruch, das Verlangen, das aus seinen grauen Augen brach, überwältigten ihn und drängten jeden klaren Gedanken beiseite. Da war nur noch Erik, nur noch dieser faszinierende Mann, der sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Und Charles wollte nichts mehr als ihn zu spüren, _alles_ zu spüren. Seine Figuren fielen, eine nach der anderen. Er verlor und zum ersten Mal war es ihm egal.  
„Schach“, stieß er heiser hervor und sah noch, dass Erik auf diese Weise lächelte, die ihn anzog wie das Licht die Motten, und die ihm so verdammt gut stand.  
Dann presste er seine Lippen auf Eriks.  
  
Erik zu küssen fühlte sich vertraut und fremd zugleich an. Seine Lippen waren weich, doch als er Charles' Kuss erwiderte, waren die Bewegungen seines Mundes stärker, rauer, wilder als jeder Kuss zuvor. Charles öffnete die Lippen und spürte die Spitze von Eriks Zunge an seiner eigenen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und in den Kuss hinein. Er spürte Eriks kräftige Hände in seinem Nacken, in seinen Haaren, auf seinen Schultern, während der andere Mann seine Küsse mit einer Leidenschaft erwiderte, die Charles nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Er schloss die Augen und ließ zu, dass ihn die fremden Emotionen überwältigten, sein Innerstes in Flammen setzten und ihn verbrannten. Sie küssten sich stürmisch, ausgehungert nacheinander und nach der Hitze in ihren Körpern. Und es war gut, so gut.  
Seine Hände wanderten von Eriks Nacken zu seinem Gesicht, streichelten über seine Schläfen, seine Wangen, seinen Hals. Unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte er eine der Narben und er schob seine Finger tiefer in Eriks Kragen. Erik keuchte gegen seine Lippen und entlockte Charles ein Grinsen, bevor sie erneut in einem tiefen Kuss versanken. Erik drängte sich an ihn, so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat. Seine Hände glitten über Charles' Brust bis zu seinen Hüften, schoben sich unter seine Jacke, so dass nur noch der dünne Stoff des Hemdes sie von seiner nackter Haut trennte. Charles entwich ein wildes Keuchen, als eine Welle von Erregung seinen Körper zum Beben brachte und dann nur zu deutlich zwischen seine Beine schoss. Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was er hier gerade tat. Mit einem Mann. Mit Erik! Es war zu viel.  
  
Er unterbrach den Kuss und schob Erik von sich.  
Erik starrte ihn an. In seinem Gesicht kämpften Verwirrung, Verletzung und, wie Charles erschrocken feststellte, Wut um die Oberhand.  
Charles sah zurück, unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder auch nur zu denken. Sein Körper bebte und noch immer meinte er, Eriks Lippen zu spüren, seine Zunge zu schmecken. Fahrig leckte er sich über die Lippen.  
„Charles …“, begann Erik heiser und klang fast flehend. Er atmete heftig und als Charles' Blick über seinen Körper glitt, bemerkte er, dass Erik ebenso erregt war wie er selbst. Es war mehr, als sein Verstand fassen konnte. Oder wollte.  
Er wandte den Blick ab.  
"Das ist …“, presste er hervor. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht …“  
Er ertrug Eriks Nähe, seinen Blick, keine Sekunde länger. Schwer atmend stieß er sich von dem Regal ab und stürmte Richtung Tür.  
Die schwere Holztür schloss sich wie von Geisterhand und ein kurzes Klicken verriet ihm, dass Erik sie verschloss. Charles blieb vor der Tür stehen und legte eine Hand auf die Klinke. Das Metall war kalt und fühlte sich fremd an.  
„Lass' mich raus, Erik.“ Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und dann war Erik plötzlich hinter ihm und drückte sich an ihn, so nah, dass Charles seinen Atem im Nacken spürte.  
„Du flüchtest“, sagte er leise. „Wovor hast du Angst, Charles?“  
Charles atmete keuchend aus.  
„Lass' mich gehen, oder ich …“  
„Oder was?“, unterbrach Erik ihn und die Worte vibrierten durch seinen Körper.  
„Bring mich nicht dazu …“, flüsterte Charles und schloss die Augen. _Bitte._  
Er spürte Eriks Lippen an seinem Hals und kurz darauf seine Zähne. Ihm entfuhr ein erstickter Schrei, als Erik ihm in den Hals biss, sanft genug, um nicht zu verletzten, doch fest genug, um Spuren zu hinterlassen.  
„Für mich ist das hier noch nicht vorbei“, murmelte Erik gegen seine Haut, bevor er sich von ihm löste.  
Charles hörte das Klicken erneut und wusste, dass Erik die Tür wieder freigegeben hatte.  
Er verließ die Bibliothek, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Doch auch so spürte er Eriks Blick auf sich, der ihm folgte, bis er die Treppe erreicht hatte.  
  
-  
  
_Das weiße Licht der Lampe, die dicht über seinem Kopf brannte, war so hell, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Er kniff die Lider fest zusammen, doch es schien, als würde sich das Licht durch seine Haut direkt in sein Innerstes fressen und ihn verbrennen.  
„Na na, wieso weinst du denn?“  
Die Stimme des Doktors ,_ Shaws _Stimme, war süß wie Honig und stand damit in krassem Gegensatz zu den kalten, metallisch glänzenden Folterwerkzeugen in seinen Händen.  
„Ich weine nicht“, stieß er zitternd hervor und erntete ein grausames Lachen.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben, Erik. Es muss nicht wehtun. Nicht, wenn du es nicht zulässt. Du weißt, was wir besprochen haben. Was ich von dir erwarte. Tu es und ich lasse dich frei.“  
Erik spürte ein irres Lachen, das langsam seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Lügen, nichts als Lügen! In den vergangenen Stunden hatte er alles versucht, alles getan, was der Doktor verlangt hatte. Doch das hatte die Schmerzen nicht gestoppt. Die langsam trocknenden Flecken in schmutzigem Rot und Braun, die seine nackten Arme und den dünnen Stoff über seiner Brust bedeckten, waren der Beweis.  
Der Doktor sah auf ihn herab. In den Gläsern seiner Brille erhaschte Erik einen kurzen Blick auf sich selbst, auf sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, verschmiert von Blut und Tränen, auf seinen ausgemergelten Körper, die schweren Lederschnallen, die ihn an die Liege fesselten und seine Haut wund scheuerten.  
Dann sah er die Klinge. Instinktiv griff er mit seinen Kräften danach, doch es war, als rutschte sein erschöpfter Geist immer wieder von dem glänzenden Metall ab.  
„Bitte … ich … ich kann nicht mehr …“, bettelte er und hasste sich selbst dafür.  
Der Doktor schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Das tat er nie.  
„Siehst du die, Erik?“, fragte er und hielt die Klinge vor sein Gesicht. Erik ballte die zitternden Hände zu Fäusten, als sein bebender Körper verzweifelt versuchte, sich gegen die drohende Panik zu wehren.  
„Ich werde sie hier langführen.“ Kalt wie Eis glitt die Klinge über seinen Hals, von links nach rechts, als wolle ihm der Doktor geradewegs die Kehle aufschneiden. Vielleicht sollte Erik es zulassen. Vielleicht wäre dann endlich alles vorbei.  
„Das wird ziemlich wehtun, Erik. Doch das muss es nicht. Nicht, wenn du sie aufhältst. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst.“  
Die Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht, als er hilflos den Kopf schüttelte.  
Die Klinge berührte seinen Hals erneut, diesmal fester. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie das Metall seine Haut teilte. Dann kam der Schmerz und er konnte nicht anders, er musste schreien.  
„Tu es, Erik! Zeig mir deine Kraft, zeig sie mir!“  
Erik warf wild den Kopf zurück und das Messer grub sich noch tiefer in seine Haut. Mit aller Energie, die ihm noch blieb, griffen seine Kräfte nach der Klinge.  
„Ja, Erik. Gut!“, brüllte Shaw begeistert gegen seine Schreie an.  
Und tatsächlich spürte Erik, dass sich die Klinge bewegte. Er verstärkte seinen Griff darum und zog sie aus seinem Fleisch, langsam, quälend langsam. Er brüllte auf wie ein gequältes Tier und dann hörte er ein metallisches Klirren, als das Messer an die Wand ihm gegenüber prallte und daran zu Boden glitt.  
Es war zu viel. Vollkommen ausgelaugt sank sein Körper zurück auf die Liege. Heiß lief das Blut über seinen Körper, bis es von seinem dreckigen Hemd aufgesogen und kalt wurde.  
„Das war sehr gut, Erik.“  
Erik hörte ihn kaum noch. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.  
„Ich bin gespannt, ob wir das morgen wiederholen können.“  
Er war zu erschöpft, um noch Angst zu haben.  
  
Erik spürte, wie die Riemen um seine Arme und Beine gelöst wurden, wie ihn jemand hochhob und aus dem Raum trug. Eisige Kälte schlug ihm entgegen, als sie das Haus verließen und über den Hof gingen. Es stank nach Abfall, nach Exkrementen, nach Krankheit und Tod. Eine schwere Holztür wurde geöffnet und er wurde in einen Raum gebracht, wo man ihn auf dem nackten Boden ablegte. Dann schloss sich die Tür und Erik blieb alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
Endlose Minuten blieb er einfach nur liegen und versuchte, zu atmen. Versuchte, am Leben zu bleiben.  
Dann hörte er das Scharren. Er richtete sich auf und sah sich um, doch es war zu dunkel in seinem Gefängnis, um zu erkennen, woher das Geräusch kam.  
Er spürte etwas an seinem Bein und zuckte zusammen. Das Scharren wurde lauter, kam jetzt von allen Seiten. Hände griffen nach seinen Beinen, seinen Füßen, versuchten, ihn zu sich zu ziehen.  
Er schlug um sich, trat nach der Dunkelheit, doch er traf nichts. Hände tasteten über seinen Körper wie Geister. Er begann zu schreien und hörte nicht mehr auf, bis seine Kehle wund war.  
  
Dann wurde die Tür zu seiner Zelle plötzlich aufgerissen und helles Licht ergoss sich über ihn, warm, so warm …_  
Erik.  
  
Erik riss die Augen auf.  
Es war dunkel im Zimmer, doch diese Dunkelheit war anders als die in seinem Traum. Weniger massiv, weniger bedrohlich, weniger _böse_.  
Er holte keuchend Luft und seine Finger wanderten automatisch zu seinem Hals. Die Narbe war noch da, er spürte sie unter seinen Fingern. Doch da war kein Blut. Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte. Er fror, obwohl sein Körper schweißnass war. Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen bebenden Händen.  
Ein Traum, nur ein Traum …  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte eine leise Stimme in seiner Nähe.  
Erik zuckte zusammen und sah zur Tür. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie offen war und jemand im sanften Licht der Flurbeleuchtung am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn ansah.  
Eine offene Tür, Licht, Wärme.  
„Warst du das?“, fragte Erik heiser.  
Charles nickte und kam auf ihn zu, bis er neben dem Bett stand.  
„Ja. Ich habe dich schreien gehört und wollte dir helfen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mein Versprechen gebrochen habe.“  
„Ich hab' geschrien?“, entfuhr es Erik.  
„Nicht laut. Nur hier.“ Charles hob eine Hand und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Schläfe.  
Er sah müde aus, als hätte Erik ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er leise.  
„Muss es nicht.“  
Charles lächelte und Erik spürte, wie sich die lähmende Kälte langsam aus seinem Körper zurückzog.  
„Ich geh dann jetzt wieder“, sagte Charles dann. „Wenn du mich brauchst …“  
Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wollte sich umdrehen und zur Tür gehen, doch Erik griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Seine Hand zitterte noch immer und es konnte Charles unmöglich entgehen, doch in diesem Moment war es egal. Jetzt wollte Erik nichts mehr als seine Nähe, seine Wärme spüren. Shaw war die Dunkelheit und Charles war das Licht. Erik konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen.  
Er ließ Charles nicht los, als er langsam aufstand. Charles wich nicht zurück. Auch nicht, als Erik ihn an sich zog. Und ihn küsste.  
Charles' Lippen waren weich und warm. Erik fuhr mit der Zungenspitze darüber und dann in seinen Mund. Charles seufzte leise, als er sich in den Kuss lehnte und ihn erwiderte, langsam, beinahe zärtlich. Erik legte die Hände um seine Hüften und zog ihn noch näher. Charles trug wieder eins seiner Universitäts-Shirts, dass so locker saß, dass es ihm beinahe zu groß war. Eriks Hände glitten tiefer, dann unter den Stoff. Charles holte scharf Luft, als Eriks Hände seine nackte Haut berührten. Doch dieses Mal stieß er ihn nicht von sich. Eriks Hände streichelten über seinen Rücken, fühlten die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule, die Muskeln, die sich leicht bewegten. Charles keuchte gegen seine Lippen, als Erik eine besonders empfindliche Stelle unterhalb seiner Rippen streifte. Der Laut schoss ihm direkt in den Unterleib und er wurde hart.  
Erik ließ die Hände sinken und brachte Abstand zwischen sie.  
Charles sah ihn an. Sein Atem, der Eriks Gesicht traf, ging viel zu schnell.  
„Soll ich hier bleiben?“, fragte er leise und viel zu unschuldig.  
„Was würdest du tun, wenn ich diese Frage mit Ja beantworte?“, fragte Erik zurück.  
Die Erregung schwelte in seinem Inneren und es fehlte nicht viel, und sie würde auflodern und ihn verbrennen. Erik wollte es, er wollte Charles, so sehr, dass er es kaum noch ertragen konnte.  
Doch er konnte es nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, wo sein Körper noch immer zitterte von dem Echo der grauenvollen Schmerzen und der entsetzlichen Angst vor dem, was in der Dunkelheit auf ihn lauerte. Diesmal war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch was er zeigte, war wirklich passiert. Und diese Vergangenheit war stärker als das hier, als die Gegenwart, als die heftigen Reaktionen seines Körpers auf den anderen Mann.  
„Geh wieder ins Bett, Charles.“ Er zwang die Worte heraus, jedes einzelne. „Ich werde mich auch bemühen, nicht mehr zu schreien.“  
Charles ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Jetzt flüchtest du“, sagte er.  
„Gute Nacht, Charles.“  
Charles sah ihn an, lange. Dann zog er sich zurück.  
„Gute Nacht.“  
Erik wartete, bis er das Zimmer verlassen hatte und seine Schritte auf dem Flur verklungen waren. Dann legte er sich wieder in sein Bett. Er schloss die Augen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. Irgendwo in seinem Verstand meinte er, eine Präsenz zu spüren, wie ein Echo des Lichts, dass ihn geweckt hatte. Doch jedes mal, wenn er sich darauf konzentrieren wollte, verschwand sie.  
„Charles, hör auf“, murmelte er leise, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, ob es wirklich Charles war und ob er ihn überhaupt hören konnte. Noch immer brannte das Verlangen in seinem Inneren und so sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte das Gefühl nicht verdrängen. Sie gingen zu weit. Und das bedeutete, dass Erik ihn früher oder später verletzten würde, unausweichlich. Der Gedanke sollte ihm schmerzen, doch er tat es nicht. Nicht genug.  
  
-  
  
Der Himmel war beinahe wolkenlos und der leichte Wind, der durch die Bäume um das Haus wehte, versprach einen weiteren warmen Tag. Perfektes Trainingswetter, dachte Charles zufrieden, als er in der Küche zwei große Kaffeetassen aus einer Kanne befüllte, die Moira bereitgestellt hatte.  
Er verließ die Küche und balancierte die beiden Tassen zu Hanks Labor. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, zu sehen, wie weit der mit seiner Arbeit gekommen war.  
Ähnlich wie Charles selbst hatte auch Hank McCoy mit gerade einmal 16 Jahren den ersten Abschluss an einer der besten Universitäten der Welt gemacht und seither nur mit ebenso brillanten Wissenschaftlern gearbeitet. Seine Arbeit war revolutionär und Charles bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass sie die Welt nachhaltig verändern würde. Es war ihr Glück, dass er einer von ihnen war und ihnen sein Wissen und seine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung stellte.  
  
Hank hatte einen der vielen Tische in dem großen Raum freigeräumt und darauf den Prototyp von Seans Fluganzug ausgebreitet. Als Charles zu ihm trat, war er gerade damit beschäftigt, die letzten Verbindungen zwischen den Riemen und Schnallen zu vernieten, mit denen die Flügel an Seans Körper befestigt werden würden.  
Charles stellte die beiden Tassen auf dem Tisch ab und schob eine davon in Hanks Richtung. Der junge Mutant sah übernächtigt aus, doch als Charles ihn danach fragte, winkte er ab.  
„Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf. Und falls ich doch mal müde werde, gibt es ja noch das hier.“  
Er griff nach der Tasse, trank einen Schluck und verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht.  
„Wer hat den gemacht?“, fragte er und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Husten.  
„Moira, denke ich“, antwortete Charles und probierte ebenfalls. Dann verstand er Hanks Reaktion. Der Kaffee war stark, sehr stark.  
„Oh …“, entfuhr es ihm.  
„Damit kann man Tote aufwecken“, meinte Hank.  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Ja, oder sich einen frühen Herzinfarkt einfangen.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „In Oxford wäre sie damit ganz groß rausgekommen.“  
Das brachte auch Hank zum Lachen. Während Charles den Kaffee Schluck für Schluck herunterzwang, zeigte Hank ihm, wie weit er mit den Hilfsmitteln für Sean und Alex gekommen war. Der Anzug für Sean war so gut wie fertig. Hank hatte sich auf ein Minimum an Material beschränkt, um Sean die maximale Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben. Die dünnen Flügel wurden mithilfe zahlreicher Riemen, die sich eng um seinen Körper wanden, festgehalten. Durch die Bewegung seiner Arme würde er sie steuern und seinen Flug so lenken können. Die Flügel selbst bestanden aus einem festen Kunststoff und waren nicht breiter als seine Arme. Charles überlegte laut, ob das zu wenig war, doch Hank versicherte ihm, dass er alles genau berechnet hatte.  
Die Apparatur für Alex war etwas aufwendiger, doch Hank war sich sicher, dass er auch diese bald so weit fertiggestellt hatte, dass man sie testen konnte.  
Charles stellte die leere Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und griff nach dem Anzug.  
„Ich würde sagen, wir sind bereit für eine erste Anprobe. Zeit, unsere Fledermaus zu holen.“  
  
  
Der erste Flugversuch war ein Desaster.  
Für den Test hatte Charles ein Fenster im Haus ausgewählt, aus dem Sean springen sollte. Hoch genug, um eine Druckwelle zu erzeugen, doch niedrig genug, um schwere Verletzungen zu verhindern, falls es nicht gelang.  
Letzteres stellte sich als gute Entscheidung heraus.  
  
Sean brachte nur einen kurzen Schrei zustande, bevor er die Kontrolle verlor und auf den Rasen unter dem Fenster stürzte und regungslos liegenblieb. Charles' Herz machte einen Satz, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Sean sich möglicherweise ernsthaft verletzt hatte.  
„Verdammt“, entfuhr es ihm.  
Er lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und sah auf den Jungen hinab.  
„Bleib liegen, Sean, nicht bewegen. Wir sind gleich da.“  
Er lief los, dicht gefolgt von Hank und den anderen. Auf dem kurzen Weg nach unten überschlug er  im Kopf, wie viel Erste Hilfe sie hier im Haus leisten konnten. Oder ob er möglicherweise besser gleich einen Krankenwagen rief.  
Seine Sorge stellte sich als unbegründet heraus. Sean hatte sich nicht verletzt. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich schwerfällig aufrichtete, machte sehr deutlich, was er von dem Experiment hielt.  
„Es ist meine Schuld“, versuchte Charles ihn zu beruhigen. „Ich hielt diese Stelle für gut, doch offenbar passt sie nicht. Wenn wir es woanders versuchen, möglicherweise mit mehr Höhe …“  
„Noch höher?!“, unterbrach Sean ihn schrill. „Dann werde ich sterben!“  
Charles ging neben ihm in die Hocke und legte die Hände auf seine Schultern.  
„Du hast Angst, Sean. Das ist gut. Angst kann dich schützen. Aber sie kann dich auch blockieren.“  
„Ja, ich fühle mich blockiert“, gab Sean zurück.  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden das hinkriegen. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert.“  
„Du musst dich einfach noch mehr ins Zeug legen“, meinte Alex spöttisch. „Sonst wird das nichts mit Batman.“  
Sean funkelte ihn böse an. Charles hob die Brauen.  
„Wer ist Batman?“  
„Niemand“, sagte Sean knapp, bevor er aufstand und sich die Grashalme und Blätter vom Anzug wischte. „Der Idiot macht sich nur wichtig.“  
„Hört, hört“, gab Alex zurück. „Ich glaube, du …“  
„Alex, bitte“, mischte Charles sich ein und stand ebenfalls auf. „Sean, geh bitte mit Hank zurück. Er wird dir helfen, den Anzug auszuziehen und nachsehen, ob du dir auch wirklich nichts getan hast. Wir machen dann morgen weiter.“  
„Kann's kaum erwarten“, murmelte Sean, begleitete Hank aber doch zurück ins Haus. Auch die anderen gingen wieder rein.  
Nur Erik blieb zurück.  
„Dieses Experiment ist wohl fehlgeschlagen.“  
„Bedauerlicherweise ja“, gab Charles zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hoffe nur, er gibt jetzt nicht auf.“  
„Wird er nicht“, sagte Erik. „Er vertraut dir. Immerhin ist er für dich aus dem Fenster gefallen.“  
„Gesprungen.“  
Erik warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu.  
„Das sollte ein Sprung sein? Für mich sah es eher wie Fallen aus. Außer, man springt neuerdings mit dem Gesicht voran.“  
Charles konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute nach oben zu dem noch immer offenen Fenster. Eriks Blick folgte seinem.  
„Wenn ich näher drüber nachdenke, war es vielleicht wirklich keine gute Idee“, sagte er.  
„Dass ich diesen Satz nochmal höre …“, konterte Erik und Charles konnte sein Grinsen beinahe hören.  
„Immerhin war es … lehrreich.“ Charles spürte, wie sich seine Lippen verzogen und er schaffte es nur noch mit Mühe, nicht loszulachen.  
„So kann man das auch nennen. Auf jeden Fall war es ziemlich komisch.“  
„Auf jeden …Fall …“  
Erik sah ihn an und Charles sah zurück. Dann begann Erik plötzlich, schallend zu lachen.  
Charles starrte ihn erschrocken an. Noch nie hatte er Erik derart lachen sehen. Er lachte so heftig, dass sein Gesicht rot anlief und er kaum noch atmen konnte. Es war befremdlich. Aber auch verdammt ansteckend.  
  
Sie lachten, bis auch Charles nicht mehr konnte und die Tränen heiß über sein Gesicht liefen.  
„Hör auf, das ist mehr als unpassend“, stieß er keuchend hervor.  
Doch es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, dass er wieder richtig Luft bekam.  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass das keiner gehört hat“, sagte er erschöpft und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.  
Erik grinste noch immer, als er einen Arm um seine Schultern legte.  
„Wenn doch, sorgst du einfach dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Du kannst morgen weiter über Seans Flugversuche nachdenken.“  
  
  
Sie suchten sich eine ruhige Ecke auf einer der großen Terrassen des Anwesens. Inzwischen war es beinahe schon sommerlich warm und die Luft war erfüllt vom schweren Duft der Rosen, die schon hier wuchsen, solange Charles sich zurückerinnern konnte. Als Kind hatte er einmal sämtliche Sorten bestimmt und katalogisiert und war dabei auf mehrere Dutzend gekommen.  
Er griff nach seiner Tasse und trank einen Schluck Earl Grey. Der Tee war gut und schmeckte um einiges angenehmer als Moiras Kaffee.  
Erik saß ihm gegenüber und ließ den Blick über die dicht bepflanzten Beete schweifen. Zwischen ihnen lag das Schachbrett auf einem altmodischen Metalltischchen, doch der letzte Zug war schon eine Weile her.  
„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Erik?“, fragte Charles und stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Müsstest du das nicht wissen?“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Ich habe dir versprochen, deine Gedanken nicht ohne deine Einwilligung zu lesen. Deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung, was du gerade denkst.“  
„Letzte Nacht warst du in meinem Kopf.“  
Charles entging der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme nicht. Er verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid, wirklich. Aber du … Ich habe dich gehört. Ich habe deine Schreie gehört. Und dann konnte ich nicht mehr anders.“  
Erik sah ihn an, sein Blick unleserlich.  
„Du wirst es wieder tun, oder?“, fragte er dann.  
„Ich fürchte ja“, gab Charles zu. „Denn ich ertrage es nicht, dich derart … leiden zu sehen.“  
Das war die Wahrheit. Als ihn die Schreie in seinem Kopf aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten und er in Eriks Gedanken eingetaucht war, hatte es sich fast angefühlt, als wäre er mit ihm dort gefangen, in der Dunkelheit, in einer fensterlosen Zelle voller böser Mächte, die nach ihm griffen und deren bloße Anwesenheit von einem Grauen erzählte, dass Charles sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Alpträumen vorstellen konnte. Er konnte Erik damit nicht alleine lassen.  
  
„Du bist so mächtig, Charles …“, sagte Erik irgendwann. „Aber du nutzt diese Macht nicht.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Charles ihn irritiert.  
Erik machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.  
„Du könntest das alles ändern, Charles. Du könntest sie dazu bringen, uns zu akzeptieren. Du könntest sie dazu bringen, uns zu folgen. Und wenn sie sich weigern, könntest du sie zwingen. Du könntest die Welt neu ordnen. Du hast die Macht dazu. Doch du versteckst dich hier und lässt zu, dass sie die Welt ohne uns gestalten. Du würdest sogar zulassen, dass sie sich gegen uns stellen.“  
Charles sah ihn an. Eriks Worte trafen ihn nicht unvorbereitet, im Gegenteil. Er kannte diese Fragen, diese Versuchungen. Er selbst hatte sie oft genug in seinen Gedanken gewälzt.  
„Und du fragst dich, wieso“, sagte er ruhig.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Erik. „Wieso?“  
„Weil es falsch wäre. Weil ich sie zu etwas bringen würde, was sie nicht wollen. Was wäre diese Welt wert, wenn ich sie ihnen aufzwinge? Nein, sie haben genauso wie wir das Recht, selbst zu entscheiden.“  
„Und wenn sie gegen uns entscheiden?“  
„Dann waren unsere Argumente nicht gut genug. Diese Welt ist groß genug für uns alle. Sogar für dich.“  
Erik wandte sich ab.  
„Du glaubst wirklich daran“, sagte er leise.  
„Mit ganzer Seele“, bestätigte Charles. „Das ist der Grund für das, was ich hier tue.“  
„Und wenn du scheiterst?“  
„Werde ich nicht.“  
  
Darauf sagte Erik nichts mehr. Charles griff nach seiner Tasse und füllte sie erneut. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Er hörte das Rascheln der Blätter, Vögel, die durch die Kronen der Bäume huschten, Musik, irgendwo im Haus. Und Eriks Atem, ganz nah.  
Charles öffnete die Augen wieder und sah ihn an. Diese Distanz zwischen ihnen, auch wenn sie noch so gering war, tat weh. Er wollte, dass Erik ihm glaubte. Er wollte, dass Erik diese Welt und ihre Zukunft genauso sah wie er. Doch in Eriks Zukunft gab es nur Dunkelheit und so sehr Charles es auch versuchte, er konnte ihn nicht daraus befreien.  
Eine von Eriks Händen ruhte auf dem Tisch. Charles beugte sich nach vorne und griff danach. Augenblicklich zuckte Eriks Blick zu ihm. Seine Hand bewegte sich, doch er zog sie nicht zurück und für einen kurzen Moment meinte Charles, ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
Der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
  
Irgendwann zog Charles seine Hand zurück und sie spielten weiter. Es gelang ihm, Eriks Figuren in die Defensive zu drängen und er war kurz vor einem entscheidenden Zug, als Erik plötzlich aufsah.  
„Charles …“, sagte er und schaute auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken.  
Charles wandte sich um, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, was Erik meinte.  
Erik stand auf, ging an ihm vorbei und zwischen den Büschen hindurch auf den breiten Schotterweg. Charles stand auf und folgte ihm. Erik streckte eine Hand aus und deutete über die Wiesen. In der Ferne befand sich eine riesige Satellitenschüssel. Charles kannte sie. Er sah sie jeden Tag, seit sie vor etwa 20 Jahren aufgestellt worden war. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er beinahe vergessen, dass sie da war.  
„Was ist damit?“, fragte er.  
Erik blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm. Und Charles begriff.  
„Das könnte funktionieren“, sagte er nach kurzem Nachdenken. „Hoch genug wäre es und Sean hätte eine Menge Platz für ein paar erste Runden. Ich muss ihn nur noch überzeugen, da raufzusteigen.“  
„Das kriegst du schon hin“, meinte Erik und grinste.  
Charles verzog die Lippen.  
„Aber diesmal wird nicht gelacht.“  
„Ich werde es versuchen“, sagte Erik und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
Charles spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. Erik lächelte nur selten, viel zu selten. Und wenn er es tat, dann beinahe nur in seiner Gegenwart. Als wüsste er, wie sehr Charles es genoss, ihn lächeln zu sehen. Als wüsste er, wie sehr es ihn berührte.  
Der Gedanke ließ auch ihn lächeln.  
  
„Charles?“  
Charles schüttelte den Gedanken ab und sah ihn an.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Erik.  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Gar nichts. Wieso?“  
„Weil du mich wieder auf diese Weise ansiehst, die mich glauben lässt, dass du …“  
„Dass ich was?“, fragte Charles und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
Erik legte den Kopf schief und sein Lächeln wurde intensiv.  
„Dass du mich küssen willst.“  
Die Hitze aus seinem Gesicht breitete sich mit einem Schlag in seinem ganzen Körper aus und sein Herzschlag machte einen fast schon schmerzhaften Sprung. Charles stieß ein ersticktes Lachen aus.  
„Hab ich Recht?“, fragte Erik leise und sein Blick glitt wie zufällig über Charles' Lippen.  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Charles lahm und verfluchte sich nur einen Moment später selbst für diese unverbindliche Antwort. Denn tatsächlich gab es gerade nichts, was er mehr wollte, als Erik zu küssen.  
Er streckte seinen Geist aus und tastete mit seinen Gedanken die nähere Umgebung ab. Die anderen waren im Haus, in den Laboren, in der Küche oder in ihren Zimmern. Sie waren alleine hier draußen. Erik beobachtete ihn und Charles konnte in seinem Blick sehen, dass er verstand.  
„Charles …“, begann er, führte den Satz jedoch nicht zuende. Es war auch nicht nötig.  
Charles war mit einem Schritt bei ihm, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. Dann lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander.  
Erik erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso heftig wie jeden vorangegangenen. Charles drängte die Zunge in seinen Mund und intensivierte den Kuss. Sie küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich, dann wieder sanft und fast zärtlich. Er erntete ein leises Keuchen, als er Erik sanft in die Unterlippe biss und sich mit einem weiteren Kuss dafür entschuldigte. Und er selbst konnte das Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten, als Erik sich auf seine Art revanchierte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dort standen. Erik zu küssen war wie ein Rausch und Charles spürte, dass er die Kontrolle über seine telepathischen Kräfte verlor, mit denen er noch immer die Umgebung im geistigen Blick hatte.  
„Lass los, Charles“, murmelte Erik leise, als sie sich kurz trennten, um Luft zu holen.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das kann ich nicht“, widersprach er flüsternd.  
„Dann werde ich dich dazu bringen. Denn im Gegensatz zur dir habe ich keine Skrupel.“  
Bevor Charles ihm widersprechen konnte, küsste Erik ihn erneut und jedes weitere Wort starb auf seiner Zunge. Erik küsste ihn wild, gierig, und drängte ihn dabei rückwärts, bis Charles mit den Beinen gegen das steinerne Geländer stieß, das den Weg von dem Park darunter trennte. Erik presste sich noch näher an ihn, bewegte die Hüften gegen seine. Charles keuchte, als wilde Erregung durch seinen Körper peitschte. Seine Kontrolle begann zu flattern, ehe sie ganz verlosch. Erik lachte leise und der Klang vibrierte in Charles' Innerem.  
Dann trennte er sich von ihm. Charles sah ihn an. Seine Lippen kribbelten und ihm war so heiß, dass er schwitzte. Eriks Augen schienen seltsam dunkel und in ihnen erkannte er die gleiche _Gier_ , die auch er spürte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie weit das zwischen ihnen noch gehen würde. Erik hatte ihm mehr als deutlich gezeigt, dass er ihn wollte. Und sein eigener Körper zeigte ihm ebenso eindeutig, dass auch er mehr wollte als nur diese Küsse. Charles schluckte schwer. Er hatte mit Frauen geschlafen, doch mit einem Mann ins Bett zu gehen, war etwas völlig anderes. Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte er alleine bei dem Gedanken daran gelacht. Doch das war, bevor er Erik getroffen hatte. Erik war anders. Und der Gedanke, ihm auf diese Weise nahezukommen, war erregend. Sehr erregend. Er atmete heftig aus. Und war einmal mehr froh, dass Erik kein Telepath war.  
  
„Was jetzt?“, fragte er.  
Erik strich mit einer Hand über seine Wange, dann über seinen Hals. Seine Finger wanderten unter Charles' Hemdkragen und schoben ihn beiseite. Darunter, das hatte Charles heute morgen im Spiegel gesehen, hoben sich die Spuren von Eriks Biss rot von seiner Haut ab.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte Eriks Lippen. Dann ließ er die Hand wieder sinken.  
„Wir müssen noch unser Spiel beenden“, beantwortete er Charles' Frage.  
Charles runzelte die Stirn. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien das Schachbrett. Er erinnerte sich an die Position jeder Figur und überschlug im Kopf die möglichen nächsten Züge.  
„In vier Zügen schachmatt. Ich gewinne“, sagte er dann.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Aber wenn ich …“  
„Kannst du nicht, mein Springer steht da“, entgegnete Charles sofort.  
Erik schnaubte.  
„Du bist wirklich unglaublich.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Charles schob sich an ihm vorbei.  
„Ich denke, ich werde Hank mal eine Runde aus seinem Labor holen. Sehen wir uns später?“  
„Hab' ich eine Wahl?“, fragte Erik und klang dabei nicht annähernd so ablehnend, wie die Worte vermuten ließen.  
„Nicht, wenn du mich heute nochmal besiegen willst“, sagte Charles leichthin.  
„Dann bis später.“  
„Bis später, Erik.“  
  
-  
  
Die Welt um ihn herum war verstummt. Alles, was er hörte, war das stampfende Geräusch seiner Füße auf dem Boden, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren und der kräftige Klang seiner eigenen Atemzüge.  
Der Weg verlief schnurgerade vor ihm, weiter und immer weiter, bis er sich in der Ferne im Grün der Wiesen und Bäume verlor. Seine Muskeln waren schwer und brannten wie Feuer. Doch er blieb nicht stehen. Er lief weiter und weiter, bis der Schweiß über sein Gesicht lief und seine Lungen in Flammen standen. Es tat gut, das zu spüren, seinen Körper zu spüren, sich selbst. Es zeigte ihm, dass er noch lebte.  
  
Erik blieb stehen und lehnte sich schwer atmend an einen der Bäume. Seine Beine zitterten und für einen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er atmete keuchend, doch seine Lungen schrien trotzdem nach mehr. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich am Stamm entlang nach unten sinken. Der Boden war trocken und weich. Schweiß rann seinen Rücken hinab, bis er von dem grauen Stoff seines Trainingsanzugs aufgesogen wurde. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren wurde nur langsam leiser. Über ihm brach die Sonne durch ein paar dünne Wolken und fiel auf sein Gesicht. Das Licht blendete ihn.  
Nur langsam kehrte das Gefühl in seinen Körper zurück. Erik öffnete die Augen wieder und sah sich um. Er war weit gelaufen, so weit, dass das Anwesen nicht mehr zu sehen war. Die Satellitenschüssel ragte über den Bäumen empor, die den Weg säumten. Erik war ihr jetzt so nah, dass er sie spüren konnte. Tonnen von Stahl, ganz nah, wie ein strahlender Fleck inmitten großer Leere. Schon immer hatte das Metall so auf ihn gewirkt. Es trat aus dem Grau seiner Umgebung hervor wie ein Leuchtfeuer, mächtig, und nur darauf wartend, seinen Befehlen Folge zu leisten. Es war sein Anker in der Dunkelheit der Welt. An dem er sich festhalten konnte, wenn sonst nichts mehr da war. Es war alles, was er hatte. Alles, was er brauchte.  
Ein wildes Lachen stieg seine Kehle hinauf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Charles wohl zu diesem Gedankengang gesagt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Erik widersprochen. Nein, mit Sicherheit hätte er das. Und dem wäre ein Monolog darüber gefolgt, dass es mehr in seinem Leben gab als nur seine Kräfte. Familie, Freunde, Hoffnung, Ideale. Das ganze verdammte Programm, die ganzen leeren Phrasen, mit denen er vor allem sein eigenes Gewissen beruhigen wollte. Auf Charles mochte das zutreffen. Doch auf ihn …  
Erik lehnte den Kopf gegen den rauen Stamm. Seine Worte. Charles' Worte. Am Ende würde es immer darauf hinauslaufen. Das würde sie immer voneinander trennen, egal, wie nah sie sich noch kommen würden. Kurz durchzuckte ihn die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Kuss und das Gefühl von Charles' Lippen auf seinen, die Hitze, die jede seiner Berührungen begleitete wie ein Schluck guten Whiskys. Und ihn ebenso betrunken machte.  
In den letzten Tagen waren Charles und er sich näher gekommen, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Geistig, aber vor allem auch körperlich. Und Charles ließ es zu. Verriet alle seine moralischen Prinzipien für diese Nähe. Und er würde wohl noch viel weiter gehen.  
Erik konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte, als sein Verstand den Gedanken weitersponn und ihn mit all den Fantasien anreicherte, die schon viel zu lange durch seinen Kopf spukten. Erik wollte mehr als diese Blicke, mehr als diese Küsse. Er wollte Charles' Körper an seinem spüren, nackt, vollständig. Der Gier freien Lauf lassen, wenigstens einmal. Und einen kurzen Blick auf das erhaschen, was sein könnte, wenn nicht eine ganze Welt zwischen ihnen stehen würde.  
  
  
Als er zurück zum Haus kam, war es bereits später Nachmittag. Er ging geradewegs in die Küche und durchsuchte die unzähligen Schränke nach etwas zu trinken. Seine Muskeln zitterten noch immer und er sehnte sich nach einer heißen Dusche. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich, dann ein leises Räuspern.  
„Das was du da gesagt hast …“  
Erik schloss die Schranktür und drehte sich um. Raven stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und bedachte ihn mit jenem traurigen Blick, den Erik inzwischen wie kaum etwas anderes mit diesem Gesicht verband. Einem Gesicht, das nicht ihres war, so wie der Rest des Körpers, den sie der Welt zeigte.  
Erik fragte sie nicht, was sie meinte.  
Während Charles am Mittag angefangen hatte, mit Hank um die Wette zu laufen, hatte er sich ins Haus zurückgezogen. Und war dabei über sie gestolpert. Im Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes gab es einen großen Raum mit Trainingsgeräten und als er reingekommen war, stemmte sie gerade ein Gewicht, das die meisten Menschen wohl nicht einmal vom Boden hochheben konnten. Sie war stark, doch sie blockierte sich selbst, indem sie wertvolle Energie darauf verschwendete, wie ein normaler Mensch auszusehen. Er hatte ihr das knallhart ins Gesicht gesagt, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sie verletzen würde. Er wollte es sogar.  
„Was ist damit?“, fragte er, während er an ihr vorbei zum Tisch ging und sich eines der Gläser nahm.  
„Das war sehr …“, begann sie zögernd, brach jedoch ab.  
Erik wandte sich zu ihr um.  
„Unfreundlich? Verletzend? Es war die Wahrheit, Raven, nichts weiter. Wenn dir das nicht gefällt und du lieber etwas anderes hören willst, geh zu ihm.“  
Raven starrte ihn an. Die Worte trafen sie hart, genau wie Erik es wollte.  
„Er versteht mich nicht.“  
Er lächelte humorlos.  
„Verstehst du dich denn? Ich denke, du hast dich so lange versteckt, dass du dich selbst verloren hast. Und jetzt erwartest du, dass ich dich wiederfinde. Doch das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, es ist deine.“  
Er öffnete die Wasserflasche in seiner Hand und füllte das Glas.  
Ravens Blick blieb fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet. Erik wusste, dass sie darin nach etwas suchte, was sie in Charles nicht fand. Nie gefunden hatte. Charles hielt sie gefangen und langsam rückten die Gitterstäbe auch in ihr Blickfeld. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie versuchen würde auszubrechen. Charles bemerkte es nicht. Oder wollte es nicht bemerken. Und deshalb würde er sie verlieren.  
„Er hat das nie von dir verlangt, oder?“, fragte Erik „Er hat immer alle deine Probleme für dich gelöst.“  
„Auf seine Weise.“  
„Ja. Aber du hast es zugelassen. Deswegen trägst du ebenso viel Schuld daran wie er.“  
Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass seine Worte eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen brachten. Und ihren Zorn weckten. Wunderschöner Zorn, der ihre Augen zum Lodern brachte.  
„Wenn du so mit den Menschen redest, wundert es mich nicht, dass du immer alleine bist.“ murmelte sie. Ihre Stimme klang ablehnend, doch ihr Blick verriet sie. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe von Bernstein angenommen und in ihnen brannte ein goldenes Feuer. Erik hatte nie derart faszinierende Augen gesehen. Sie sollte sie nicht verstecken müssen.  
„Wenigstens bin ich dabei ich selbst“, sagte er noch. Dann griff er wieder nach der Flasche, ließ das Glas stehen und verließ die Küche.  
  
  
Als er später am Abend in die Bibliothek kam, war es bereits dunkel. Charles wartete auf ihn und sein Lächeln jagte Schauer über seinen Körper.  
Sie spielten eine Schachpartie nach der anderen und tranken sich dabei weiter durch Charles' Hausbar. Die ganze Zeit konnte Erik dabei förmlich sehen, wie Charles in seinem Inneren eine Schlacht nach der anderen gegen seine moralischen Prinzipien führte.  
Und Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, er würde gewinnen.  
  
-  
  
Am vierten Tag flog Sean das erste Mal.  
Nachdem Erik ihn unsanft von der kleinen Plattform am oberen Ende der Satellitenschüssel gestoßen und Sean die anfängliche Panik überwunden hatte, gelang es ihm tatsächlich, Schallwellen zu produzieren, die sich wie unsichtbare Luftkissen unter seinen Körper legten und ihn in die Luft hoben. Der Ton, den er dabei von sich gab, war so laut und schrill, dass sie sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten, wann er immer er ihnen zu nah kam.  
Nach einer eher unsanften Landung in einigen Rhododendronsträuchern hatte Charles schon befürchtet, dass das Seans Begeisterung dämpfen würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nachdem Sean sich aus dem Gestrüpp befreit hatte und sich, bedeckt mit violetten und weißen Blütenblättern, langsam aufrappelte, begann er, so laut zu lachen, dass es beinahe schon hysterisch klang.  
„Ich kann fliegen“, stieß er keuchend hervor. „Scheiß auf Batman, ich kann fliegen!“  
  
  
Auch mit Alex gab es Fortschritte. Hanks erster Entwurf einer Apparatur, welche die von ihm produzierte Energie bündeln und lenken sollte, funktionierte bestens. Jetzt musste Alex nur noch lernen, sie zu steuern.  
Wie Hank vermutet hatte, war dabei vor allem der enorme Rückstoß ein Problem, der Alex bei beinahe jedem Versuch glatt von den Füßen riss. Dazu erhitzte seine Energie das Material so stark, dass man es schon nach wenigen Versuchen nicht mehr berühren konnte. Dennoch war es ein Anfang und sie würden in den nächsten Tagen jede freie Minute nutzen, um darauf aufzubauen.  
  
  
Nachdem Hank die Apparatur ein letztes Mal für diesen Tag heruntergekühlt und sie zurück in sein Labor gebracht hatte, setzten Charles und er ihr Lauftraining fort. So brillant Hank als Wissenschaftler war, so unsicher war er als Mutant. Es war ihm unangenehm, anders auszusehen, als alle anderen. Das war wohl auch einer der Gründe dafür, wieso Raven seine Nähe suchte. Dennoch, wenn er herausfinden wollte, wozu er wirklich fähig war, musste er das rauslassen, was in seinem Inneren ruhte.  
Heute gelang es ihm schließlich und es war noch beeindruckender, als Charles erwartet hatte.  
„Jetzt bin ich wohl nicht mehr der schnellste Läufer im Haus“, keuchte er, als Hank und er völlig erschöpft in die Küche stolperten und ein Glas Wasser nach dem anderen herunterkippten.  
Der andere Mutant zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich fürchte nicht.“  
Charles lachte erstickt.  
„Nun, solange du es bist, kann ich mit der Schmach leben.“  
  
  
Nach den letzten Trainingseinheiten und einer ausgiebigen Dusche trafen er und die anderen sich in der Küche zu einem frühen Abendessen. Erik kam nicht herunter. Kurz streckte Charles seinen Geist nach ihm aus, um festzustellen, ob er überhaupt da war. Nachdem sie am Vormittag zusammen von der Satellitenschüssel geklettert waren, während Sean über ihnen seine Kreise zog, hatte er sich ins Haus verzogen. Seitdem hatte Charles ihn nicht mehr gesehen.  
Von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen hielt sich Erik vom Training fern und überließ es Charles, mit Hank, Sean und Alex zu arbeiten. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er alleine, wanderte ziellos durch das Haus und über das Gelände, oder verkroch sich in Charles' Arbeitszimmer, wo er wieder und wieder die Berichte über Sebastian Shaw las, so oft, dass Charles sich fast sicher war, dass er sie inzwischen auswendig konnte.  
Seine eigenen Fähigkeiten trainierte er allenfalls halbherzig. Charles kannte den Grund dafür. Shaws unglaubliche Stärke und seine Unfähigkeit, ihn zu stoppen, nagten an Erik. Er betrachtete es als persönliches Versagen und ließ zu, dass dieses Gefühl Überhand über seine Emotionen nahm. Erik zweifelte an seinen Kräften, an sich, daran, dass Charles ihn helfen konnte. Charles hätte ihm diese Zweifel gerne genommen, doch er wusste nicht, wie er ihm helfen sollte. Erik vertraute ihm, aber nicht genug, um ihn in die Tiefen seines Verstandes zu lassen. Doch genau dort vermutete Charles den Schlüssel zu Eriks Kraft, das Gute, das Licht, von dem er genau wusste, dass es in ihm war. Von dort aus könnte Charles seine Kraft entfesseln und Erik mächtiger machen, als jeden anderen Mutanten auf der Welt. Doch Erik ließ ihn nicht und Charles musste das akzeptieren, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Nach dem Essen machte sich Charles auf den Weg nach oben. Nach dem fröhlichen Geplauder in der Küche wirkten die Flure des Hauses geisterhaft still und selbst das Geräusch seiner Schritte versank in den Teppichen.  
Er fand Erik in seinem Zimmer. Er saß auf dem Bett, ein offenes Buch auf seinen Knien. Die Finger seiner linken Hand spielten mit etwas kleinem, glänzendem. Als er Charles bemerkte, ließ er es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden, bevor Charles erkennen konnte, was es war. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich habe dich heute vermisst“, begann er.  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Ich denke, ihr kommt auch ganz gut ohne mich zurecht.“  
„Vielleicht“, sagte Charles. „Dennoch hätte ich dich gerne dabei. Du könntest ihnen einiges beibringen.“  
Erik lächelte dünn. Er klappte das Buch zu, das Charles als einen seiner Lieblingsromane identifizierte, und stand auf.  
„Du bist der Professor. Das hier ist dein Ding, nicht meines. Außerdem hast du mir heute morgen sehr deutlich gesagt, was du von meinen Lektionen hältst.“  
Charles verzog das Gesicht, als er sich wieder an den Schreck erinnerte, den er bekommen hatte, als Erik Sean von der Plattform stieß und der Junge kreischend in die Tiefe stürzte.  
„Du hättest Sean umbringen können“, sagte er anklagend.  
„Hab' ich aber nicht“, konterte Erik und kam auf ihn zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. „Ich bin nicht hier, um für dich den Lehrer zu spielen, Charles. Das habe ich dir mehr als einmal gesagt. Ich bin wegen Shaw hier. Etwas anderes interessiert mich nicht.“  
„Bedauerlicherweise“, sagte Charles knapp. Er wollte nicht streiten, nicht schon wieder. Nicht wo Erik ihm wieder so nah war.  
„Jedenfalls … Falls du für heute genug Einsamkeit hattest, kannst du mich gerne begleiten. Oder muss ich den Abend alleine verbringen?“  
Eriks Antwort bestand aus einem knappen Lächeln.  
„Du hast mir Revanche versprochen und ich habe mich noch nie vor einem Kampf gedrückt.“  
Charles nickte und stieß sich von der Wand ab.  
„Ich werde dir einen fairen Kampf bieten.“  
Erik folgte ihm aus dem Zimmer und auf den warm erleuchteten Flur hinaus.  
„Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte er, als sie die wenigen Schritte in Richtung Bibliothek gingen.  
Charles deutete mit einer Hand hinter sich.  
„Unten. Machen sich über den Nachtisch her.“  
„Gut“, sagte Erik knapp.  
Und dann, bevor Charles irgendwie reagieren konnte, griff Erik nach seiner Schulter, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.  
  
Charles seufzte leise, als sie sich wieder trennten. Eriks Gesicht schwebte vor seinem, ruhig, düster, und verdammt anziehend.  
„Kannst du mich nicht vorwarnen?“, fragte er tadelnd.  
„Dazu gibt es keinen Grund“, sagte Erik. „Und ich muss es schließlich ausnutzen, wenn ich einmal deine volle Aufmerksamkeit genieße.“  
Seine Stimme hatte einen rauen Klang bekommen und jagte Schauer durch Charles' Körper.  
„Du hast immer meine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Erik“, gab er zurück und entlockte Erik ein viel zu intensives Lächeln.  
„Gut zu wissen“, sagte Erik, bevor er seine Lippen erneut auf Charles' presste.  
Erik küsste ihn wild, hungrig, und jede Berührung ihrer Lippen, ihrer Zungen, fachte das Verlangen nach ihm weiter an. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Erik ihn rückwärts drängte. Mehr als einmal stolperte er, doch Eriks kräftige Hände um seine Hüften gaben ihm Halt. Dann prallte er gegen kühles Holz und unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als sich eine Türklinke schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken bohrte.  
Er löste seine Lippen von Eriks. Sie fühlten sich heiß an und kribbelten.  
Erik sah ihn an, sein Blick dunkel und ebenso hungrig wie seine Küsse.  
„Erik … was hast du vor?“, stieß Charles heiser hervor, auch wenn er die Antwort ahnte.  
Erik antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste seinen Hals. Warm glitten seine Lippen über die sensible Haut, bevor er sie an Charles' Ohr legte.  
„Was denkst du, Charles?“ Charles spürte sein Lachen mehr, als er es hörte. „Du weißt, wo wir gerade sind, oder? Wo die Tür hinführt?“  
Charles schluckte hart, als die Erregung in seinem Körper explodierte und ihm für einen Moment den Atem raubte.  
„In mein Schlafzimmer“, presste er hervor und seine Stimme versagte ihm fast den Dienst.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Erik flüsternd. Noch immer streichelten seine Lippen über seinen Hals, seine Wangen, sein Ohr. „Und was wirst du jetzt tun?“  
Charles versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch er scheiterte kläglich. Sein Inneres stand in Flammen und sein ganzer Körper schrie nach dem Mann vor ihm, wollte ihn berühren, ihn spüren und diese verdammte Vernunft feierlich zu Grabe tragen. Noch nie zuvor war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, mit einem Mann zu schlafen. Doch genau das würde er tun, jetzt, hier. Die Vorstellung sollte ihn abstoßen oder ihm zumindest Angst machen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Nicht mehr.  
Eriks Lippen fanden seine und er küsste ihn erneut, während Charles mit einer Hand hinter sich griff und mit bebenden Fingern nach dem kühlen Metall der Klinke suchte. Er drückte sie herunter und stieß die Tür auf, so hektisch, dass sie beinahe in den Raum dahinter fielen.  
Erik fing ihn erneut auf und zog ihn an sich. Charles sah ihn an. Eriks Atem ging viel zu schnell und aus seinen Augen schrie eine Gier, die Charles dort noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Charles …“, stieß er hervor und seine Hände glitten von seinen Hüften zu seinem Rücken, seinen Schultern, bis zu seinem Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, wie das hier gerade auf mich wirkt. Überlege dir gut, ob du das wirklich willst. Denn später werde ich nicht mehr auf deine Einwände hören.“  
Er klang gehetzt, wild und Charles spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Erik wollte ihn und noch nie zuvor war es dermaßen offensichtlich gewesen. Charles ahnte, wie schwer es ihm fallen musste, ihm dennoch diesen kleinen Fluchtweg zu bieten, jetzt, hier, wo sie so kurz davor waren, die letzte Grenze zwischen sich zu überwinden. Ein wildes Lachen stieg seine Kehle empor und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube, für ein Nein ist es inzwischen zu spät“, sagte er und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr.  
„Du klingst nicht so, als würdest du das bedauern“, gab Erik zurück und sein Lächeln wurde beinahe dämonisch.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Charles und lachte erneut.  
Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und presste seine Lippen auf Eriks.  
  
Irgendwo am Rande seines benebelten Verstandes nahm er wahr, dass Erik die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und den Schlüssel herumdrehte, ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren. Im Zimmer war es fast dunkel, nur die letzten Reste der Abendsonne tauchten die Möbel und den Mann vor ihm in rötliches Licht. Es war beinahe surreal.  
Erik drängte sich an ihn und Charles spürte seine körperliche Erregung ebenso deutlich wie seine eigene. Es war ein seltsames, berauschendes Gefühl, wie ein tiefer Schluck eines guten Whiskys, der seine Sinne zum taumeln brachte.  
Seine Lippen fanden Eriks und sie küssten sich erneut, langsamer diesmal, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Erik griff nach dem Revers seines Sakkos und riss es ihm fast schon von den Schultern. Dann fanden seine Finger die Knöpfe des Hemdes und begannen, sie zu öffnen, einen nach dem anderen. Sobald er konnte, streifte er den dünnen Stoff von Charles' Schultern und streichelte die nackte Haut darunter. Eriks Hände waren rau und kräftig und jede Berührung hinterließ eine Spur von Hitze auf seiner Haut.  
Charles legte die Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn in einen tiefen Kuss, während sich sein Körper wie von selbst an den des anderen Mannes presste. Auch Erik würden die körperlichen Anzeichen seiner Erregung nun nicht länger entgehen. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Mehr noch, Charles wollte, dass er es spürte, wollte, dass Erik wusste, was seine Nähe in ihm auslöste.  
Eriks Hände glitten über seinen Bauch und tiefer und Charles hörte das leise Klicken seiner Gürtelschnalle, als Erik sie öffnete.  
Sie lösten sich kurz voneinander und Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Ich nehme an, dass ich der erste Mann bin, der das Vergnügen hat, mit dir im Bett zu landen?“  
Charles lachte leise.  
„Noch sind wir nicht in meinem Bett.“  
Eriks Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Da hast du Recht.“  
„Das habe ich meistens“, bestätigte Charles.  
Seine Hände griffen nach dem schwarzen Stoff von Eriks Pullover, vergruben sich darin. Dann ließ er sich rückwärts auf das Bett sinken und zog den anderen Mann mit sich.  
  
-  
  
Sie verloren den Halt und fielen auf das Bett, doch Charles ließ ihn nicht los. Der Telepath presste die Lippen auf seine, drängte die Zunge in seinen Mund, während seine Hände zurück in seinen Nacken wanderten, sich in seinen Haaren vergruben und ihn so fest an sich zogen, dass es wehtat. Der Schmerz machte ihm nichts aus, mehr noch, Erik genoss ihn fast. Charles wollte ihn und das war so erregend, wie es wahnsinnig war. Die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf war immer noch da, doch ihre Worte waren inzwischen so leise, dass Erik sie kaum noch hören konnte. Er wusste, wenn er die letzten noch funktionierenden Bestandteile seines Verstandes zusammenkratzte, würde ihm augenblicklich klar werden, dass er das hier nicht zulassen durfte. Doch dann trafen seine Lippen erneut auf Charles' und sein Körper verriet ihn spektakulär.  
Er keuchte leise, als Charles ihm in die Unterlippe biss und dann mit der Zunge darüber leckte, als wolle er sich dafür entschuldigen. Es waren nur kleine Berührungen, doch sie reichten aus, um die schwelende Erregung in seinem Inneren in ein loderndes Inferno zu verwandeln. Eine seiner Hände glitt an Charles' Körper hinab und zerrte das Hemd aus seiner Hose und von seinem Körper. Er grinste gegen Charles' Lippen, als sich ein paar der Knöpfe unter der brutalen Behandlung mit einem reißenden Geräusch lösten. Charles trennte sich von ihm und sah ihn an.  
„Du ruinierst mein Hemd.“  
„Ich kauf' dir ein neues“, gab Erik heiser zurück und streichelte Charles' Lippen mit seinen. „Eins, das ich aussuche. Vielleicht in rot, was hältst du davon?“  
Charles entwich ein Lachen.  
„Darüber reden wir nochmal, wenn es soweit ist.“  
Erik zog ihm das zerstörte Hemd von den Schultern und Charles schleuderte es von sich. Dann wollte er ihn erneut küssen, doch Erik wich ihm aus und gab sich einen kurzen Moment, den Mann vor sich anzusehen. Charles' Brust hob sich im Rhythmus seiner hektischen Atemzüge. Seine Haare hingen in wilden Strähnen in sein erhitztes Gesicht und seine geöffneten Lippen glänzten feucht. Aber am Ende waren es seine Augen, welche die kleine Stimme in Eriks Inneren endgültig verstummen ließen. Dunkelblau sahen sie zu ihm auf und in ihnen stand ein Ausdruck von Lust, von dem Erik nie geglaubt hätte, dass der Mann vor ihm dazu fähig war.  
Charles blinzelte und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was ist los?“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts weiter. Ich genieße nur den Anblick.“  
Charles verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
„Ein Kompliment aus deinem Mund? Ich bin erschüttert.“  
„Gewöhne dich nicht dran“, gab Erik zurück. Dann lagen ihre Lippen wieder aufeinander. Sie küssten sich wild und fast schon brutal und jeder Kuss steigerte die Erregung in seinem Inneren, bis Erik das Gefühl hatte, bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen. Der Griff in seinem Nacken verstärkte sich und Charles zog ihn mit sich, als er sich langsam nach hinten in die Laken sinken ließ. Erik folgte ihm bereitwillig, presste sich an ihn und keuchte gequält, als Charles' Hüften sich gegen seine bewegten und wilde Gier durch seinen Körper peitschte. Nur am Rande nahm er Charles' Hände auf seinem Rücken wahr, die ihn streichelten, dann tiefer glitten und sich unter seinen Pullover schoben. Dann streiften seine Finger eine der Narben und Erik zuckte zusammen.  
Charles unterbrach den Kuss und sah ihn an, sein Blick vernichtend sanft.  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte er leise und lächelte auf diese Weise, die Eriks Puls in die Höhe trieb.  
Seine Hände bewegten sich weiter und Erik hielt ihn nicht auf. Auch nicht, als Charles nach dem Stoff griff, ihn nach oben schob und Erik den Pullover schließlich mit einer Bewegung über den Kopf zog. Jetzt konnte Charles die Narben sehen, genau wie die tätowierte Nummer auf seinem Unterarm. Er kannte sie, wusste von jeder einzelnen, seit er damals das erste Mal in Eriks Gedanken geblickt hatte. Dennoch kam Erik sich in diesem Moment schrecklich ausgeliefert vor.  
Charles legte die Hände auf seine Brust. Sanft, fast schon liebevoll, berührten seine Finger die Spuren der Vergangenheit, streichelten darüber, folgten den knotigen Linien über seinen Körper. Erik holte zischend Luft, als Charles' Finger tiefer glitten, über seinen Bauch wanderten und die Konturen seiner Muskeln nachzogen. Charles' Blick folgte seinen Berührungen und Erik brauchte nicht an sich hinabzusehen um zu wissen, dass sich seine Erregung bereits mehr als deutlich in seiner Hose abzeichnete.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Charles erneut, bevor seine Lippen weiter wanderten, über sein Kinn, seine Wangen, seine Schultern, sein Schlüsselbein. Charles streichelte ihn weiter und Eriks Körper bog sich ihm entgegen, begierig darauf, seine Hände zu spüren. Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die empfindliche Haut über Charles' Schlüsselbein und dann, aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus, biss er zu, fest genug, dass seine Zähne auch diesmal Spuren hinterlassen würden. Charles entfuhr ein wildes Keuchen.  
„Muss das sein?“, fragte er missmutig.  
„Du schmeckst so gut“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Sei nicht albern.“  
Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Bist du immer so romantisch?“  
Charles schnaubte.  
„Ich glaube, unsere Vorstellungen von Romantik gehen weit auseinander.“  
Sein Ton war noch immer anklagend, doch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verriet ihn, als sie sich wieder küssten. Charles' Hände glitten über seinen Bauch und dann zwischen seine Beine. Eriks Hüften zuckten, als eine von Charles' Händen die Beule in seiner Hose streifte. Charles entging seine Reaktion nicht.  
„Das ist das Testosteron“, sagte er leise, während er seine Hand langsam weiterbewegte und ihn durch die Schichten an Stoff streichelte.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte Erik verwirrt.  
„Ein Hormon“, fuhr Charles fort. „Es ist verantwortlich für die Ausbildung des männlichen Phänotyps und die Entstehung von dem, was man landläufig als Libido bezeichnet, also sexueller Lust auf einen anderen Menschen, in deinem Fall wohl auf mich.“  
Erik löste sich von ihm und sah auf ihn hinab.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?!“, fragte er fassungslos.  
Charles runzelte die Stirn, als verstehe er die Frage nicht.  
„Ja. Wieso?“  
Erik starrte ihn an.  
„Du liegst hier mit mir im Bett und hältst mir einen Vortrag über Sexualhormone? Willst du mich verarschen?!“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief und seine braunen Haare bildeten einen wilden Rahmen um sein Gesicht.  
„Ich hielt es für den passenden Augenblick, das Thema zur Sprache zu bringen.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf, unschlüssig, ob er lachen oder den anderen Mann erwürgen sollte.  
„Du bist …“  
„Was?“, fragte Charles und sein Blick war so naiv, dass Erik es nicht fassen konnte.  
„Zwing mich lieber nicht dazu, es auszusprechen“, gab er zurück.  
Charles sah ihn an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich langsam und Erik konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Teile in seinem Kopf an die richtige Stelle rückten und er endlich verstand.  
„Ich sehe schon, Theorie ist nicht angebracht“, sagte er schließlich und begann wieder zu grinsen. „Zeit für die Praxis.“  
„Ich bitte darum“, sagte Erik seufzend.  
Charles schob sich mit einem Arm nach oben, während er den anderen um Eriks Nacken schlang. Er küsste ihn erneut, bevor seine Lippen weiter wanderten, über Eriks Hals, seine Schultern, seine Brust tanzten und er mit seiner Zunge die Narben nachzeichnete. Erik schloss die Augen und es gelang ihm nur mit Mühe, nicht zu stöhnen. Er griff in Charles' dunkelbraune Haare und zog ihn zu sich, vereinte ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren tiefen Kuss, bevor er Charles wieder nach unten drückte. Charles' Hände lösten sich keinen Augenblick von seiner Haut, streichelten ihn weiter, bis sie schließlich wieder zwischen seinen Beinen landeten, viel zu sanft und viel zu wenig.  
Eriks Hüften zuckten gegen seine Finger, er stöhnte wild und biss Charles erneut. Charles lachte leise und der Klang vibrierte in Eriks Innerem.  
„Schön, dass du es derart genießen kannst, mich zu quälen“, keuchte Erik gegen seine Lippen. Charles grinste frech, während er erst Eriks Gürtelschnalle und dann seine Hose öffnete.  
Dann schob er eine Hand in Eriks Unterhose und legte sie auf seine Erektion. Erik gab einen unwürdigen Laut von sich und seine Hüften zuckten hilflos gegen Charles' Hand.  
„Besser so?“, fragte Charles und Erik würdigte die Frage keiner Antwort.  
Charles' Finger schlossen sich um seine Erregung und begannen, sie zu streicheln, langsam, quälend langsam, und seine Berührungen reizten Eriks Nerven bis aufs Äußerste.  
„Dafür, dass du sonst immer so zugeknöpft bist, machst du das verdammt gut“, entwich es ihm und er stieß erneut in Charles' Hand, völlig gefangen in diesem wahnsinnigen Gefühl.  
Charles musterte ihn aus dunklen Augen.  
„Nur du schaffst es, mich zu beleidigen und mir gleichzeitig zu schmeicheln“, sagte er und verstärkte seinen Griff, streichelte über die Länge von Eriks fast schon schmerzhaft erregtem Glied, während sein Daumen über die Spitze glitt. Erik stöhnte leise und als er Charles erneut küsste, bebten seine Lippen. Bereits jetzt spürte er, wie sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog. Wenn Charles so weitermachte, würde er kommen. Doch er wollte mehr als das, viel mehr, er wollte _alles_ spüren!  
Er griff nach Charles' Handgelenk und zog ihn von sich weg.  
„Noch nicht“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Charles sah ihn an und für einen Moment meinte Erik, ein unsicheres Flackern in seinen Augen zu sehen. Es verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es inzwischen fast dunkel im Zimmer war. Zu dunkel für seinen Geschmack. Er richtete den Blick auf die Lampe auf Charles' Nachttisch. Auf einen kleinen Wink von ihm legte sich der Schalter um und die Lampe tauchte das Zimmer in warmes Licht. Charles' Blick begegnete seinem, als Erik ihn wieder ansah. Erik streckte eine Hand aus und fuhr über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, seinen Unterleib. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er die Härte von Charles' Erregung, das kurze Zucken seines Körpers, als er darüber strich, sah, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.  
„Auf einmal so still?“, fragte er leise.  
Charles atmete heftig aus.  
„Was soll ich denn sagen?“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Irgendwas, was Charles Xavier sonst sagen würde. Dass das, was wir hier tun, unvernünftig ist oder sowas.“  
„Würde das einen Unterschied machen?“  
Erik grinste dreckig.  
„Für mich nicht.“  
„Dann wäre es verschwendete Zeit“, sagte Charles. „Und wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, habe ich ohnehin den Verstand verloren.“  
Er lächelte und zog Erik zu sich hinab.  
„Oder erwartest du von mir, dass ich dein Gewissen spiele?"  
„Ich habe kein Gewissen“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Umso besser.“  
Sie küssten sich erneut, erhitzt und viel zu gierig, und trennten sich gerade lange genug, dass Erik seine Hose öffnen und sie ihm samt Unterhose von den Beinen ziehen konnte.  
Charles lag jetzt komplett nackt unter ihm und der Anblick ließ keinerlei Zweifel mehr darüber offen, wo das hier noch hinführen würde. Nie hätte Erik geglaubt, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde. Dass Charles es zulassen würde. Doch jetzt waren sie hier und im Begriff, ihre Realität zu verraten, und es könnte ihm nicht gleichgültiger sein.  
Charles griff nach dem Bund seiner Hose und zog ihn an sich. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Stoff von seinen Hüften zerrte. Erik kam ihm zu Hilfe und streifte hektisch die lästigen Kleidungsstücke ab, bevor er sich wieder an den Körper des anderen Mannes presste. Er spürte Charles' Erregung an seiner eigenen, als er die Hüften gegen seine stieß. Charles drängte sich an ihn und stöhnte leise, als die Berührungen die Hitze in ihren Körpern ins Unerträgliche steigerte. Seine Hände wanderten mit fahrigen Bewegungen über Eriks Körper, glitten über die Narben an seinem Hals, seine Brust, seinen Rücken, und seine Fingernägel kratzten sanft über die Haut. Als sie tiefer und schließlich über seinen Hintern wanderten, entwich Erik ein überraschtes Keuchen. Er wusste, dass er der erste Mann in Charles' Bett war. Doch von Unsicherheit war bei dem Telepathen nichts zu spüren, nicht mehr. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Charles das überhaupt noch merkte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn grinsen.  
„Hast du mir am Ende nur was vorgemacht, Professor?“, fragte er leise, als er seinen Körper einmal mehr heftig gegen Charles' bewegte und das Gefühl seiner nackten Haut genoss.  
„Nenn' mich nicht so“, gab Charles heiser zurück. „Oder ich überlege es mir am Ende doch noch anders.“  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen.“  
„Fordere mich nicht heraus.“  
„Keine Sorge, werd' ich nicht.“  
Er ließ Charles' Gesicht nicht aus den Augen, als seine Hand über seinen Bauch und dann tiefer glitt und sich um sein hartes Glied legte. Charles stöhnte auf, sinnlicher, als Erik ihn je gehört hatte. Er streichelte Charles langsam und genoss es, ihm immer wieder neue lustvolle Laute zu entlocken. Dann ließ er von seiner Erregung ab und bewegte seine Hand weiter. Charles' Hüften zuckten, als Erik die sensible Haut zwischen seinen Pobacken berührte. Und schließlich mit zwei Fingern in ihn drang.  
  
Charles schloss die Augen und kniff die Lippen zusammen, um den Laut zu unterdrücken, der seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Erik zog die Finger langsam zurück und drang dann erneut in ihn. Diesmal gelang es Charles nicht, das tiefe Stöhnen zurückzuhalten.  
Erik beugte sich über ihn, küsste seinen Hals, saugte an der Haut, während er seine Finger weiter in ihm bewegte und Charles immer wilder stöhnte. Seine Finger glitten haltsuchend über Eriks Rücken, krallten sich in seine Haut, so fest, dass es wehtat.  
„Klingt so, als würde dir das gefallen“, murmelte er gegen Charles' Haut, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.  
Charles' Antwort ertrank in einem erstickten Schrei, als Eriks Finger tief ihn in drangen und dabei jenen Punkt berührten, von dem Erik wusste, dass er ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns treiben würde. Diese Lust von ihm zu spüren war ein unglaubliches Gefühl und alleine der Gedanke, sich in seinem Körper zu versenken und ihn um den brillanten Verstand zu vögeln, war fast zu viel.  
  
Charles gab einen gequälten Laut von sich, als Erik seine Finger aus ihm zurückzog. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und sein Gesicht hatte einen wilden Ausdruck angenommen. Eriks Blick begegnete seinem und irgendwo in seinem Inneren bäumte sich sein Verstand ein letztes Mal verzweifelt auf.  
„Letzte Chance, Charles“, presste er mühsam hervor und wusste beinahe sofort, dass es für Worte längst zu spät war. Seine Hand lag noch immer zwischen Charles' Beinen und löste sich keinen Augenblick von seiner Haut. Und Erik begriff, dass Charles nicht der einzige war, der offenbar den Verstand verloren hatte. Absurderweise erleichterte ihn das beinahe.  
Charles musterte ihn und sein Blick war wie seine Küsse, heiß und wild und unwiderstehlich.  
„Ich hielt dich nicht für jemanden, der im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher macht“, sagte er.  
„Bin ich auch nicht“, erwiderte Erik und fuhr mit den Fingern die Länge seiner Erregung entlang, was Charles ein leises Seufzen entlockte.  
„Wieso reden wir dann noch?“  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und Erik konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern.  
Seine Lippen fanden Charles' und sie küssten sich wieder. Am Rande bemerkte er, dass Charles die Beine öffnete und Erik drängte sich an ihn, so nah es nur möglich war. Er legte eine Hand an Charles' Hüfte und hielt ihn fest. Ihre Lippen trennten sich und Charles' Blick fesselte seinen. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf schaffte Erik es noch, darüber nachzudenken, dass es diesen Moment hier nie wieder geben würde. Die Grenzen zwischen ihnen würden fallen, jetzt und für immer.  
Dann drang Erik in ihn.  
Langsam und nur mit der Spitze seines schmerzhaft erregten Glieds.  
Charles stöhnte auf und presste die Augen zusammen. Erik zog sich wieder aus ihm zurück und küsste ihn, langsam und beinahe schon sanft.  
„Mach die Augen auf, Charles“, murmelte er gegen seine Lippen.  
Charles' Lider flatterten, als er mühsam die Augen öffnete und seinen Blick erwiderte.  
„Ich will, dass du mich ansiehst, die ganze Zeit.“  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Nicken.  
Erik drang erneut in ihn, tiefer diesmal, doch ebenso langsam wie zuvor.  
Charles keuchte laut, doch er hielt den Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet.  
Erik zog sich zurück und schob sich dann wieder in ihn. Charles' Körper umschloss ihn heiß und so eng, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte. Doch er hörte nicht auf und hätte es auch nicht mehr gekonnt. Mit jeder Bewegung drang er tiefer vor und zwang Charles' Körper auf diese Weise dazu, sich an seinen zu gewöhnen. Es war eine Folter für sie beide, doch Erik genoss jeden Augenblick davon.  
  
„Erik …“  
Seine Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern und die Worte kamen ihm zwischen den abgehackten Atemzügen kaum über die Lippen.  
„Ich … begrüße deine Vorsicht, wirklich … aber wenn du mich weiter … so folterst, sorge ich dafür, dass du … dich für den Rest deines Lebens für ein kleines Mädchen hältst … ich schwöre es!“  
Erik lachte gegen seine Lippen.  
Dann packte er Charles' Handgelenke und presste sie in die Kissen über seinem Kopf. Charles ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und die Gier in seinem Blick war vernichtend.  
Dann stieß Erik in ihn, wild und tief und mit aller Kraft, die in ihm war.  
Charles bäumte sich unter ihm auf, seine Finger krallten sich um Eriks und sein Stöhnen vermischte sich mit Eriks, als ihn die heiße Enge von Charles' Körper überwältigte.  
Schon jetzt brachte ihn das Gefühl, in ihm zu sein und ihn zu spüren, so nah an den Abgrund, dass er es fast nicht mehr aushielt. Er verharrte in seiner Position, küsste Charles, während er versuchte, seine tobenden Nerven zu beruhigen. Charles erwiderte seine Küsse fahrig, dann biss er ihn erneut.  
„Mach weiter“, forderte er atemlos und seine Hüften zuckten gegen Eriks, reizten ihn.  
Erik konnte das wilde Stöhnen in seinem Inneren nur mühsam unterdrücken.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“  
Das war die Wahrheit, doch längst nicht alles. Tatsächlich war er einmal mehr kurz davor, zu kommen. Und sein überreizter Körper wollte nichts mehr, als es zu beenden. Überdeutlich spürte er das wilde Zucken seines Glieds in Charles' Innerem und wie sich sein Unterleib bereits wieder schmerzvoll zusammenzog. Doch er würde es nicht enden lassen. Noch nicht.  
Es kostete ihn beinahe all seine Kraft, sich nicht zu rühren. Erst als er sich sicher war, sich weit genug vom Abgrund entfernt zu haben, begann er, sich zu bewegen. Zog sich fast gänzlich aus ihm zurück, nur um dann erneut in ihn zu dringen. Charles stöhnte und seine Beine umklammerten Eriks Körper so fest, dass es Spuren hinterlassen würde. Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er hoffte, es würde so sein. Es wäre alles, was von dieser Nacht bleiben würde.  
Er bewegte sich weiter, stieß in ihn, immer wilder, immer heftiger, und genoss die heiseren Schreie, mit denen Charles auf jede gemeinsame Bewegung ihrer Körper reagierte.  
„Verdammt … das … das ist gut …“  
Charles' Stimme klang wie die eines Fremden und seine Worte versanken fast in wildem Stöhnen.  
Erik küsste ihn flüchtig, bevor er sich einmal mehr in ihm versenkte und Charles erneut aufschrie. Erik schloss die Augen und versuchte, seinen hektischen Atem zu beruhigen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Charles' Umklammerung war eisern, jeder Stoß brachte sie näher an den Abgrund, doch Erik hatte längst die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verloren. Er stieß erneut tief in ihn und diesmal entwich auch ihm ein haltloses Keuchen.  
Dann blitzen plötzlich Bilder in seinem Kopf auf.  
_Ein Schachbrett auf einem alten Holztisch. Eine Straße, flimmernd in der Hitze des Tages. Seiten in einem Buch, dicht beschrieben und voller komplizierter Zeichnungen. Regen, der gegen dunkle Fensterscheiben prasselte. Graue Augen, die sich darin spiegelten, ganz nah und doch so weit weg …_  
Die Bilder wurden von Gefühlen begleitet, die in seinem Kopf auftauchten und kurz darauf wieder verschwanden. Erik fühlte Freude, Anspannung, Neugier, Sehnsucht und eine seltsame Bitterkeit, die fort war, bevor er begreifen konnte, was sie bedeutete.  
Waren es seine Erinnerungen oder die von Charles? Erik schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf den anderen Mann hinab.  
Charles' Gesicht war verzerrt vor Lust und es war mehr, als sein Verstand fassen konnte.  
Eriks Hüften zuckten und er trieb sie weiter, immer weiter, während sich seine Finger haltsuchend an ihn klammerten, so fest, dass es schmerzen musste.  
Charles' Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern und seine Fingernägel hinterließen rote Striemen auf seiner Haut. Erik konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn losgelassen zu haben.  
Er bewegte sich weiter und Charles' Hüften zuckten gegen seine, im Rhythmus seiner wilden Stöße.  
Wieder Bilder.  
_Leere Gläser, in denen sich Flammen spiegelten. Er selbst, schlafend. Glänzendes Metall, das sich verformte, als wäre es flüssig. Lippen, die sich in wilden Küssen begegneten. Mondlicht, das durch schwarze Blätter drang._  
Auch diese Bilder wurden von heftigen Emotionen begleitet. Erik spürte Einsamkeit, Verlangen, Scham, Lust …  
Es waren Charles' Erinnerungen, begriff er, und seine Gefühle. Der Telepath verlor die Kontrolle und projizierte seine Gedanken auf ihn. Es war irritierend, ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren. Doch Erik hatte nicht die Kraft, ihn abzuwehren.  
Charles öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Worte ertranken in einem wilden Stöhnen, als Erik erneut tief in ihn stieß.  
Erik erwartete weitere Bilder, weitere Erinnerungsfetzen. Sie kamen nicht.  
Stattdessen spürte er plötzlich Charles' ganze Präsenz in seinem Kopf, so deutlich und klar wie noch nie zuvor. Er spürte seine Lust, wild und ungezügelt, fühlte seine Erregung als wäre es seine eigene, und erlebte mit, wie die Empfindungen den anderen Mann überwältigten.  
„Erik …“, presste Charles noch hervor.  
Dann kam er mit einem unterdrückten Schrei.  
Und Erik konnte es nicht nur sehen, es nicht nur spüren, als Charles' Körper sich um ihn zusammenzog, nein, er konnte es _fühlen_! Als hätte Charles in dem Moment höchster Erregung einen Kanal zwischen ihnen geöffnet, der Erik dazu zwang, seinen Orgasmus wie seinen eigenen mitzuerleben, heftig und lustvoll und animalisch. Erik fluchte lautlos, doch es war zu viel. Irgendwo weit weg hörte er einen Knall, bemerkte, dass das Licht plötzlich weg war. Ein letztes Mal versenkte er sich in Charles' Körper, dann explodierten seine Sinne und er kam so heftig, dass wilder Schmerz durch seinen Körper peitschte und weiße Funken vor seinen Augen tanzten. Dann brach er auf Charles' Körper zusammen.  
  
Endlose Minuten vergingen, in denen er einfach nur dalag und nichts spürte außer seinem rasenden Herzschlag und dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren. Er hörte Charles' Atem an seinem Ohr, hektisch und bebend. Erik war noch immer in ihm und spürte das Zucken seines Körpers, den Nachklang seines Orgasmus, der seinen Körper durchzuckte, wieder und wieder.  
„Tut … tut mir leid …“ Charles klang noch immer wie ein Fremder.  
Erik wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch seine Arme zitterten noch immer so heftig, dass sie sein  Gewicht nicht tragen konnten.  
„Entschuldigst du dich gerade dafür, dass ich dich an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben habe?“, presste er mühsam hervor und jedes Wort kostete ihn Kraft.  
„Das meinte ich nicht … Ich habe … ich wollte nicht …“  
Erik konnte beinahe spüren, wie Charles das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Ein wildes Lachen stieg seine Kehle empor.  
„Es ist gut zu wissen, dass nicht einmal du dich immer im Griff hast. Passiert dir das jedes mal?“  
Er versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, und diesmal gelang es ihm. Charles sog scharf die Luft ein, als Erik sich aus ihm zurückzog und schwer neben ihm auf die Matratze sank.  
Charles hob einen Unterarm über seine Augen und atmete keuchend aus.  
„Nein, normalerweise nicht.“  
„Dann sollte ich das wohl als Kompliment auffassen“, sagte Erik und lachte erneut. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und es gelang ihm kaum noch, die Augen offenzuhalten. Noch immer meinte er, Charles' Körper zu spüren, genau wie das Echo seiner Erregung, die er gespürt hatte wie seine eigene.  
Charles hob den Arm ein Stück und sah ihn an.  
„Das mit der Lampe war ich aber nicht.“  
„Touché“, sagte Erik und verzog die Lippen. Kurz konzentrierte er sich auf die Lampe und stellte fest, dass die Glühbirne tatsächlich durchgebrannt war. Er schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
„Meinst du, sie haben uns gehört?“, fragte Charles.  
„Ich hoffe nicht“, gab Erik zurück, auch wenn es ihm im Grunde vollkommen gleichgültig war. Jetzt, wo sein überreizter Körper langsam zur Ruhe kam, kehrten auch die Bilder zurück, die Charles in seinen Kopf projiziert hatte. Sie fühlten sich beinahe an wie seine eigenen Erinnerungen. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob es sich für den Telepathen immer so anfühlte, so chaotisch, wirr und unkontrollierbar. Und ob es auch ihm schwer fiel, die fremden Gedanken von seinen eigenen zu unterscheiden.  
„Manchmal tut es das“, sagte Charles leise. Eriks Blick zuckte zu ihm, doch er war zu erschöpft, um wütend zu sein.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte Charles erneut und klang zerknirscht. „Ich … Gib' mir nur einen Moment, um mich zu sammeln.“  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Atemzüge erst ruhiger und dann plötzlich seltsam abgehackt wurden. Erik brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass Charles lachte.  
„Was ist so komisch?“, fragte er irritiert.  
„Das alles hier“, antwortete Charles mühsam. „Ich. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte.“  
„Ich schon“, sagte Erik. „Normalerweise hast du dich unter Kontrolle. Immer und überall. Du lässt dich niemals gehen. Außer, jemand wie ich zwingt dich dazu.“  
Er drehte den Kopf in Charles' Richtung und war nicht überrascht, dass der ihn anstarrte. In der Dunkelheit konnte Erik sein Gesicht kaum sehen. Trotzdem fühlte er sich ihm näher als jemals zuvor, jetzt, wo er einen Blick in seinen Verstand geworfen hatte. Er hatte nur einen Bruchteil von dem verarbeiten können, was er da gesehen hatte. Charles' Verstand war wie ein Radio, das zwischen Dutzenden Kanälen hin- und hersprang und die Stimmen und Melodien auf den einzelnen Sendern rasten so schnell durch seinen Kopf, dass Erik allenfalls einzelne Satzfetzen und Tonfolgen ausmachen konnte. Mehrere Kanäle drehten sich um ihn. Mehr hatte Erik nicht verstehen können.  
Er fragte sich, wie Charles dieses Chaos aushalten konnte, ohne verrückt zu werden.  
„Erik …“, begann Charles und runzelte die Stirn, doch Erik winkte ab.  
„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe.“  
„Du bist sehr überzeugt von deiner Wirkung …“, sagte Charles säuerlich und entlockte Erik ein müdes Lachen.  
„Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, was ich da vorhin gespürt habe, habe ich auch allen Grund dazu.“  
Die Müdigkeit wurde bleiern und er war kurz davor, ihr nachzugeben. Das Bett war weich und die kühle Luft, die durch die halb geöffneten Fenster hereinwehte, streichelte seinen überhitzten Körper.  
  
„Erik? Schläfst du?“, fragte Charles irgendwann und Erik hörte seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.  
„Nein …“  
„Geht … geht es dir gut?“  
„Eigentlich sollte ich dir diese Frage stellen.“ Erik öffnete mühsam die Augen und sah zu ihm. Das blasse Licht des Mondes reichte gerade aus, um sein Gesicht zu erkennen.  
„Ich … ich denke schon. Es war …“ Charles sah zur Decke, als suchte er dort nach den richtigen Worten.  
„Großartig?“, schlug Erik vor und lachte müde.  
„Mh …“, machte Charles und ließ offen, ob es Zustimmung oder Ablehnung war.  
Für ihn selbst war die Antwort so verdammt klar, wie es nur möglich war. Er hatte mit Charles geschlafen und es war gut gewesen, so verdammt gut! Und dennoch kehrten sie bereits zurück, die leisen Zweifel, die Hilflosigkeit, der Schmerz. Erik rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und seufzte leise. Er wollte nicht daran denken. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, wo er Charles' Körper noch so überdeutlich spüren konnte.  
  
Er spürte eine Hand an seinem Gesicht und öffnete träge die Augen. Charles' Gesicht schwebte über seinem. In der Dunkelheit wirkten seine Augen beinahe schwarz.  
Charles beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn, langsam, fast zärtlich.  
Erik hob die Hände, versenkte die Finger in seinen Haaren und zog ihn an sich, während er jeden seiner Küsse erwiderte.  
Charles schob sich über ihn, bis er auf ihm lag. Ihre Küsse wurden wilder und Erik spürte, wie er erneut hart wurde. Charles grinste gegen seine Lippen, als er sich zwischen seine Beine drängte. Erik fühlte seine Erektion an seiner eigenen und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was Charles vorhatte. Der Gedanke, ihn auf diese Weise zu spüren, erregte ihn, mehr als er je geglaubt hätte.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte er, auch wenn Charles' Körper ihm die Antwort überdeutlich zeigte.  
Charles lachte leise.  
„Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ich hab mich noch nie mit nur mit einer Sicht der Dinge zufrieden geben.“  
„Du hältst Sex für Wissenschaft?“, fragte Erik belustigt.  
„Ich halte das Leben für Wissenschaft“, gab Charles zurück, bevor er sich über ihn beugte und ihre Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss vereinte. Und jedes weitere Wort verlor an Bedeutung.  
Charles bewegte sich über ihm.  
Erik fühlte einen wilden Schmerz, als er in ihn drang.  
Dann war da nur noch Lust.  
Und obwohl diese Nacht zu den besten gehörte, an die er sich erinnern konnte, war Erik so unglücklich, dass es ihn fast zerriss.  
  
  
Charles' Stimme weckte ihn.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war er orientierungslos. Dann wichen die wirren Träume den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht und er wusste wieder, wo er war. Und was passiert war.  
Charles' Zimmer. Sein Bett. In dem sie Sex gehabt hatten.  
Erik öffnete die Augen und warf einen Blick auf Charles, dessen gemurmelte Worte ihn geweckt hatten. Er lag auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht in Eriks Richtung. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch hinter seinen Lidern zuckte es unentwegt. Er schlief, träumte scheinbar. Erik fragte sich, was er gerade sah.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er war noch immer nackt. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur kurz ausruhen wollen. Scheinbar war er ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen. Als er die Arme bewegte, bemerkte er die roten Striemen, die Charles auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Ein paar davon kreuzten seine Narben, doch im Gegensatz zu diesen würden sie bald verblassen und verschwinden. Der Anblick löste ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er nicht fassen konnte.  
Neben ihm begann Charles wieder zu reden. Erik versuchte, seine Worte zu verstehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er streckte eine Hand nach Charles' Schulter aus, um ihn zu wecken, führte die Bewegung aber nicht zu Ende. Er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, noch nicht. Das hier war auch so schon verwirrend genug.  
Erik wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah zum Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren noch offen und gaben den Blick auf die Kronen einiger Bäume frei. Der Himmel darüber war blau.  
Er hatte das hier gewollt. Charles, diese Nacht, dieses Gefühl. Mehr als alles andere. Und es war so verdammt gut gewesen. Und dennoch saß er jetzt hier, neben dem Mann, mit dem er geschlafen hatte, und wünschte sich, er hätte die Kraft gehabt, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Das hier war zum Scheitern verurteilt, von Anfang an. Und so gut es auch war, sie würden nicht schadlos daraus hervorgehen. _Charles_ würde nicht schadlos daraus hervorgehen.  
Hinter ihm rührte sich Charles und plötzlich spürte Erik ihn in seinem Kopf. Der Telepath drang nicht tief vor, vielmehr schmiegte sich sein Verstand an Eriks, sanft und vorsichtig. Instinktiv versuchte Erik, seinen Geist abzuwehren und schaffte es tatsächlich. Zumindest für den Moment.  
  
„Erik …“  
Er fuhr zusammen, als Charles' Stimme plötzlich so deutlich zu hören war, als wäre er wach. Doch als er zu ihm schaute, schlief Charles immer noch.  
„Erik … du musst schlafen …“  
Wieder spürte er Charles in seinem Kopf und diesmal schickte er ihm ein Bild. Erik sah sich selbst in der Düsternis einer mondbeschienenen Nacht, schlafend. Es war eine Erinnerung aus der letzten Nacht. Nachdem Charles ihm bewiesen hatte, dass er wirklich für so ziemlich alles Talent hatte, war Erik so erschöpft und müde wie schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und scheinbar noch vor ihm eingeschlafen.  
Er meinte, ein Lächeln auf Charles' Gesicht zu sehen und ahnte, dass der Telepath seinen Gedankengang verfolgt hatte. Gegen seinen Willen musste auch er lächeln. Und er fragte sich unwillkürlich, in wie vielen Köpfen der Telepath noch unterwegs war.  
Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Und nicht mehr bleiben. Das schlechte Gefühl, etwas Falsches getan zu haben, wurde stärker, nagte an ihm und höhlte ihn langsam aus.  
Er schlug die Decke zurück und betrachtete kurz seinen Körper, auf dem ihre gemeinsame Nacht deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Auf seinen Hüften hatten Charles' Fingernägel weitere Spuren hinterlassen und auf seinem Bauch und zwischen seinen Beinen klebte Sperma. Er wollte duschen und konnte sich doch nicht dazu überwinden, die Erinnerungen wegzuspülen, die Beweise ihres Wahnsinns, die ihn trotz allem daran erinnerten, dass für einen kurzen Moment nichts zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte.  
Erik stieg aus dem Bett und suchte seine zerknitterten Sachen auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Charles' zerrissenes Hemd. Der Anblick löste eine Flut von Erinnerungen und Gefühlen in ihm aus. Charles, der unter ihm lag, sein vor Schmerz und Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, das überwältigende Gefühl, sich in ihm zu bewegen, seinen Körper zu spüren, heiß und eng und so unglaublich _nah_.  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und zog sich leise an. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Charles, der inzwischen wieder schwieg. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
  
Es war früh, doch die Sonne erwärmte bereits jetzt die feuchte Morgenluft.  
Erik ging über den breiten Platz, vorbei an der Stelle, an der Charles ihn geküsst hatte. In der Ferne ragte die Satellitenschüssel über den dünnen Nebelfäden auf wie ein unheilvolles Monument.  
Erik ging weiter, ließ das Haus und die Gärten hinter sich und betrat einen schmalen Waldweg, der zum See hinter dem Anwesen führte. Auch dieser war gepflegt und Erik fragte sich einen Moment, wer das alles instand hielt. Charles war wirklich ein reicher Mistkerl.  
  
Auch der See lag unter einer Decke aus Nebel, die hier so dicht war, dass Erik das gegenüberliegende Ufer nicht sehen konnte. Er ließ sich auf einer alten Bank am Rand des Weges nieder und ließ seinen Blick über die in Grau getauchte Landschaft streifen.  
Der Abstand tat gut. Er klärte seine Gedanken. Und doch konnte er die kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren nicht zum Verstummen bringen, die nichts mehr wollte als zurück zu ihm zu gehen, sich neben ihn zu legen und zu schlafen.  
Er schloss die Augen.  
Dieses Gefühl würde vergehen. Er durfte nur nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass sie sich so nahekamen.  
Dieser Entschluss gab ihm Kraft. Auch wenn er ahnte, dass er wertlos war.  
  
-  
  
Charles wachte auf und musste nicht die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen, dass Erik nicht mehr neben ihm lag.  
In diesen Momenten, in denen sein Verstand zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein zu schweben schien, entzogen sich seine telepathischen Kräfte regelmäßig seiner Kontrolle. Dann spürte er alles und nichts, beides zugleich und nichts davon richtig. Er hatte auch Erik gespürt, weit weg und doch so nah, dass seine Gedanken nach ihm greifen konnten. Jetzt hingegen griff er ins Leere, denn Erik war nicht mehr hier. Und Charles ahnte, dass er sein Versprechen erneut gebrochen hatte.  
Er kannte dieses Gefühl unbestimmter Schuld, dass er auch jetzt wieder spürte, viel zu gut. Es war der Grund dafür, wieso er es all die Jahren vermieden hatte, einen anderen Menschen länger als eine Handvoll Nächte in seine Nähe zu lassen. Er wünschte sich das. Jeden Abend neben demselben Menschen einzuschlafen und morgens neben ihm zu erwachen. Doch er konnte es nicht riskieren. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er einmal zu oft und zu tief in ihre Gedanken eindrang und dabei Dinge sah, die allein ihnen gehörten. Das würde das Vertrauen eines jeden Menschen auf die Probe stellen und Charles wollte sie nicht derart verletzen.  
Noch immer meinte er, das Echo von Eriks Gedanken zu spüren. Seine Zweifel, aber auch dieses Gefühl von Nähe. Erik war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Vernunft und Emotion, genau wie er. Das zwischen ihnen war wundervoll, doch es konnte auch alles zerstören, was sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen aufgebaut hatten.  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Stelle, an der Erik in der Nacht eingeschlafen war. Die Matratze war leer und kühl, doch den zerwühlten Laken und Kissen haftete noch immer Eriks Geruch an.  
Kurz streckte Charles seinen Geist aus und suchte nach ihm. Er fand ihn draußen, am See. Seine Gedanken waren ruhig und ihnen haftete ein Gefühl von Einsamkeit an, das nur schwer zu ertragen war.  
  
Charles richtete sich auf und fuhr zusammen, als ein wilder Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte. Sein Gesicht wurde heiß, als ihm bewusst wurde, woher dieser Schmerz rührte.  
Er hatte mit Erik geschlafen, einem anderen Mann, und das nicht nur einmal. Die Sehnsucht, die Gier, hatte ihn mitgerissen und er hatte es zugelassen. Mehr noch, er hatte es genossen! Eriks Körper zu spüren, die Lust in seinen Augen zu sehen, war das Überwältigendste, was er seit langem erlebt hatte. Und es war so gut gewesen …  
  
Fast schon übertrieben langsam stieg er aus dem Bett und zuckte einmal mehr zusammen, als sein Blick über seinen nackten Körper fuhr.  
Erik hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen. Charles sah sie, spürte sie, auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch, zwischen seinen Beinen, in seinem Inneren.  
Er stieg über seine Sachen hinweg, die noch immer verstreut auf dem Boden lagen, und ging ins Badezimmer. In dem großen Spiegel fiel sein Blick auf die Spuren, die Eriks Zähne auf seiner Haut hinterlassen hatte. Er hob eine Hand und strich über den Fleck über seinem Schlüsselbein, der sich bereits in ein blasses Violett verfärbte, genau wie der Fleck an seinem Hals, den sein Hemdkragen glücklicherweise verbergen würde.  
Charles öffnete den Wasserhahn und hielt seine Hände unter das eiskalte Wasser. Er hatte diese Nacht gewollt. Er hatte Erik gewollt. Doch jetzt, im hellen Licht des Tages, übernahm sein Verstand wieder die Regie. Und plötzlich waren die Zweifel wieder da. Sie waren Freunde und sie hatten miteinander geschlafen. Das machte sie zu … was? Einer Affäre? Charles verzog das Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie falsch das klang.  
Er beugte sich über den noch immer laufenden Wasserhahn und schaufelte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Die Kälte konnte die Gedanken nicht vertreiben. Er fragte sich, was Erik jetzt von ihm erwartete. Was er selbst erwartete. Die Wahrheit war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Und das war ein Gefühl, das er nicht von sich kannte.  
Er schaltete das Wasser aus und die plötzliche Ruhe fühlte sich wie ein Schlag an.  
Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen. Wenn es einer war, dann bereute er ihn nicht. Und falls nicht, war die letzte Nacht möglicherweise der Anfang von etwas Neuem. Wie auch immer sie es schließlich nennen würden.  
Er klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken, als er in die Dusche stieg. Und war seltsam erleichtert, dass es dem heißen Wasser nicht gelingen würde, alle Erinnerungen von seiner Haut zu spülen. Dass etwas zurückbleiben würde, was ihn daran erinnern würde, dass es diese Nacht wirklich gegeben hatte.  
  
  
Er fand Erik am See. Die Sonne hatte den morgendlichen Nebel inzwischen fast vollständig zurückgedrängt und brachte den See zum glitzern.  
Erik sah nicht auf, als er hinter ihn trat.  
„Es ist unmöglich, sich vor dir zu verstecken, oder?“  
Charles musste lächeln.  
„Ich fürchte ja. Darf ich mich setzen?“  
Erik nickte. Charles ging um die Bank herum und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Zigarette zwischen Eriks Fingern und die Packung auf seinem Schoß.  
„Wo hast du die denn her?“, fragte er irritiert. Er hatte Erik noch nie rauchen sehen.  
Erik grinste schief.  
„Ich habe Alex' Versteck gefunden. Es war nicht sehr gut.“  
Charles schluckte seinen Ärger darüber, dass Alex heimlich auf dem Anwesen rauchte, herunter. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus.  
„Krieg' ich auch eine?“  
„Du rauchst?“, fragte Erik ihn überrascht.  
„Nein“, sagte Charles. „Gib' mir trotzdem eine.“  
Erik stieß ein amüsiertes Schnauben aus, bevor er nach der Packung griff und sie Charles hinhielt. Charles griff hinein und zog eine der Zigaretten heraus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geraucht hatte. Es musste in seiner Schulzeit gewesen sein. Vor manchen Jugendsünden konnte einen nicht einmal ein Elite-Internat bewahren.  
Erik holte eine Packung Streichhölzer aus der Packung, zündete eins an und hielt es vor Charles' Gesicht. Charles beugte sich nach vorne und die Zigarette glühte auf. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und nahm einen Zug. Es schmeckte scheußlich und es gelang ihm nur mühsam, nicht zu husten.  
Auch Erik lehnte sich wieder zurück. Der Rauch tanzte in kleinen Wolken vor seinem Gesicht. Der Anblick war seltsam friedlich.  
Charles riss den Blick von ihm los und schaute über das Wasser. Am anderen Ende des Sees entdeckte er das kleine Bootshaus, in dem Raven sich früher manchmal vor ihm versteckt hatte, wenn sie sich gestritten hatten. Als Kind war er oft hier gewesen, hatte mit Raven gespielt, gelesen, gelernt. Doch das war lange her.  
„Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie schön es hier ist“, sagte er an Erik gewandt.  
Erik nickte schweigend.  
Charles zwang sich zu einem weiteren Zug von Alex' Zigarette und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Langsam blies er den Rauch durch die Lippen heraus und beobachtete, wie er zwischen den Blättern über seinem Kopf verschwand.  
„Du bist sexy, wenn du rauchst“, sagte Erik plötzlich.  
Charles verschluckte sich am Rauch seiner Zigarette und fuhr hustend zusammen.  
„Wie bitte?!“, stieß er atemlos hervor und starrte Erik an, der viel zu amüsiert zurücksah.  
„Du hast mich schon verstanden, Charles.“  
Er drückte seine Zigarette auf der Bank zwischen ihnen aus und schnippte sie von sich. Charles verfolgte seine Geste missbilligend. Doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und drückte seine nicht mal halb gerauchte Zigarette ebenfalls aus.  
„Mir fällt gerade wieder ein, wie sehr ich das Rauchen verabscheue“, sagte er und erntete ein leises Lachen von Erik.  
Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Und erst jetzt wurde Charles sich Eriks Nähe richtig bewusst. Sie saßen so nah zusammen, dass sie sich fast berührten und er meinte, bereits jetzt die Wärme seines Körpers zu spüren. Die gleiche Wärme wie in der letzten Nacht.  
„Erik, ich will, dass du weißt, dass die letzte Nacht für mich kein Fehler war.“  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er das plötzlich sagte, doch jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, spürte er, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Erik sah ihn an, sagte aber nichts.  
„Vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre alleine der Gedanke daran absurd gewesen“, fuhr Charles fort. „Doch das hat sich geändert. Ich wollte das. Ich wollte dich. Das will ich noch immer.“  
„Charles …“, begann Erik langsam, brach jedoch ab, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
Charles lächelte.  
„Schon gut.“  
Erik musste nichts sagen. Charles konnte die Worte in seinen Augen sehen. Auch Erik hatte die Nacht etwas bedeutet. Das zu wissen war schön und reichte ihm. Zumindest für den Moment.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne, legte eine Hand an Eriks Gesicht und küsste ihn. Erik erwiderte seinen Kuss, der nach Rauch, der letzten Nacht und nach ihm schmeckte.  
Und in diesem kurzen Augenblick gab es nichts, was wichtiger war als das.  
  
Es fiel ihm schwer, sich von Erik zu trennen.  
Sein Gesicht schwebte vor ihm und seine Augen waren so grau wie der Morgennebel. Charles streichelte noch einmal über seine Wange, spürte seine Haut und die ersten kratzigen Bartstoppeln. Dann ließ er seine Hand sinken.  
„Komm, lass uns frühstücken. Du wirst Energie brauchen.“  
„Wofür?“, fragte Erik.  
Charles lachte.  
„Die Zeit der Erholung ist vorbei. Jetzt bist du dran mit trainieren.“  
  
  
Die langen Flure lagen still und dunkel da, als Charles gegen Mitternacht durch das Haus ging. Um ihn herum gaben die alten Mauern die so typischen kleinen Geräusche von sich und er erkannte jedes einzelne davon wieder. Hinter keiner der Türen, an denen er vorbeikam, regte sich etwas. Es fühlte sich beinahe wieder wie früher an, als er und Raven alleine hier wohnten und er sich unzählige Nächte in der Einsamkeit der Bibliothek um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, während Raven schon längst tief und fest schlief.  
Er erreichte die breite Treppe zum Erdgeschoss. Hier drangen Reste der Außenbeleuchtung durch die zahlreichen Fenster, durchbrachen die Dunkelheit und warfen seltsame Schatten an die dunklen Wände. Charles setzte einen Fuß auf die oberste Stufe und keuchte unterdrückt auf, als ein dumpfer Schmerz sich sein Bein hinauffraß. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der Krampf verschwand. Er schloss die Augen und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht loszulachen. Das Training mit Erik hatte ihn mehr angestrengt, als er zugeben wollte. Früher, vor seiner Zeit an der Universität, war er ein hervorragender Sportler gewesen, war Mitglied in verschiedenen Mannschaften und hatte sich nach dem Unterricht immer gerne mit den anderen Schülern des Internats gemessen. Während seines Studiums hatte ihm jedoch die Zeit zum trainieren gefehlt und wie er inzwischen deutlich spürte, hatten seine Kraft und Kondition darunter gelitten. Doch nichts und niemand hätte ihn dazu gebracht, das Erik gegenüber zuzugeben. Sie hatten den halben Tag trainiert, waren unzählige Runden um das Haus gelaufen und hatten sich in fast schon alberner Weise in diversen Übungen gemessen. Sie hatten sich nichts geschenkt und sich gegenseitig immer weiter angestachelt, bis sie nach der letzten Runde durch den Park kraftlos und schweißgebadet auf der Wiese zusammengebrochen waren. Und trotz aller Schmerzen war es verdammt gut gewesen. Eriks Ehrgeiz stand seinem in nichts nach und er war ein harter, aber fairer Gegner. Und obwohl er es am nächsten Tag wohl bitter bereuen würde, freute Charles sich schon auf das nächste Mal.  
  
Charles erreichte die riesige Küche und ging auf direktem Weg zum Kühlschrank. Das Abendessen war erst wenige Stunden her, trotzdem rumorte sein Magen so laut, dass es fast peinlich war.  
Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und zuckte heftig zusammen, als er plötzlich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung in der Dunkelheit wahrnahm.  
Charles unterdrückte einen wüsten Fluch, richtete sich auf und sah zu der hochgewachsenen Gestalt, die vor einem der bodentiefen Fenstern stand. So nah, dass er fast nach ihm greifen konnte.  
„Meine Güte, Erik“, fuhr er den anderen Mann an. „Musst du derart in der Dunkelheit herumschleichen?! Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“  
Erik trat einen Schritt nach vorne und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu dem für ihn typischen schiefen Grinsen, das im schwachen Licht des Kühlschranks fast schon gespenstisch wirkte. Er entschuldigte sich nicht. Natürlich nicht.  
„Hättest du mich nicht spüren müssen?“, fragte er belustigt.  
„Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Da hat selbst mein Gehirn mal Pause“, sagte Charles und klang trotziger, als er wollte.  
„Dann mach das Licht an, wenn du nachts hier herumläufst.“  
Charles schloss die Tür zum Kühlschrank und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das ist mein Haus, ich kann hier tun und lassen, was ich will.“  
„Hast du nicht gesagt, es ist unser Haus?“, schoss Erik zurück. „Oder gilt das nur tagsüber?“  
Charles rollte mit den Augen, bis ihm klar wurde, dass Erik das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde.  
„Könntest du bitte …“, begann er und deutete mit einer Hand zu der Lampe über ihren Köpfen.  
Erik bewegte zwei Finger und die Lampe leuchtete so hell auf, dass Charles für einen Moment die Augen schließen musste.  
„Danke.“  
„Immer gerne.“  
Charles öffnete die Augen wieder und betrachtete ihn. Erik war, genau wie er, immer noch vollständig angezogen und seine Kleidung war ebenso schwarz wie die Dunkelheit hinter den Fenstern. Scheinbar fand Erik genauso wenig zur Ruhe wie er selbst.  
„Was machst du hier eigentlich?“, fragte Charles und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Kühlschrank.  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Schlaflos“, sagte er knapp.  
„Wieder die Träume?“, vermutete Charles.  
Erik nickte.  
„Ich brauchte einfach etwas frische Luft.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn. Nach dem Training war Erik genauso erschöpft gewesen wie er selbst und die Müdigkeit zeichnete seine Züge inzwischen überdeutlich.  
„Und hat es geholfen?“, fragte er weiter.  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
„Mh“, machte Charles.  
Dann stieß er sich vom Kühlschrank ab und schob sich an Erik vorbei zu der immer noch geöffneten Terrassentür.  
„Komm mit“, rief er, als er hinaus in die Dunkelheit trat.  
„Wohin?“, fragte Erik hinter ihm irritiert.  
„Komm einfach mit“, entgegnete Charles, ohne stehenzubleiben oder sich umzudrehen.  
Es war kühl draußen, aber nicht unangenehm. Der Himmel war beinahe wolkenlos und der halbvolle Mond über ihm tauchte die Landschaft in blasses Licht. Der Kies knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als Charles die Terrasse verließ und auf den breiten Weg trat, der um das Haus herumführte.  
Er hatte die Treppe zum Garten bereits erreicht, als Erik zu ihm aufschloss.  
„Es ist stockdunkel“, bemerkte der Mutant überflüssigerweise, als sie den Garten durchquerten und in die Dunkelheit unter den Bäumen eintauchten.  
Charles lachte, während er mit fast schon traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den schmalen Weg fand, der zum See führte.  
„Ich bin diesen Weg schon hunderte Male gegangen. Vertrau mir.“  
Erik gab ein Schnauben von sich, doch er blieb nicht stehen.  
Die Bäume schlossen sich über ihren Köpfen zu einem schwarzen Dach, welches das blasse Mondlicht kaum noch durchdringen konnte. Ihre Schritte schienen unter der natürlichen Decke widerzuhallen wie in einer Kathedrale.  
„Wir gehen zum See?“, fragte Erik irgendwann.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Charles. „Ich will dir dort was zeigen.“  
„Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?“  
Charles sah zu ihm und grinste.  
„Du wolltest doch frische Luft schnappen. Ich helfe dir nur dabei.“  
  
Der See lag vor ihnen wie ein schwarzer Spiegel, den irgendjemand in die Landschaft gelegt und dann vergessen hatte. Dünne Nebelschwaden zogen über das kalte Wasser und Charles wusste, dass sie sich bis zum Morgen noch so weit verdichten würden, dass man die andere Seite nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
Sie kamen an der Bank vorbei, auf der er Erik am Morgen gefunden hatte. Er warf einen knappen Blick auf Erik und sah an seinem Ausdruck, dass auch er die Stelle wiedererkannte.  
Charles ging an der Bank vorbei und weiter, bis sie das Ufer fast erreicht hatten. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und auch wenn er den Weg seit Jahren nicht mehr gegangen war, fanden seine Schritte den schmalen Pfad sofort, der sich dicht am Ufer entlang einmal um den See schlängelte. Die Sträucher wuchsen hier so nah an den Weg heran, dass Erik gezwungen war, sich dicht neben ihm zu halten, wenn er nicht die Orientierung verlieren wollte.  
Charles atmete tief durch und genoss die frische, kühle Luft, die langsam die Müdigkeit aus seinen Gliedern trieb und seinen Verstand weckte. Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter über ihren Köpfen und klang beinahe wie Regen.  
„Was wird das hier?“, fragte Erik irgendwann und seine Schulter streifte Charles', als sie um einige niedrige Bäume herumgingen. „Ein romantischer Spaziergang im Mondlicht?“  
„Würde dir das gefallen?“, fragte Charles zurück und entlockte Erik tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lachen. Charles sah zu ihm und sein Blick traf Eriks. Sein Gesicht wirkte im Mondlicht fast grau und seine Augen waren so schwarz wie der See. Er ließ die Frage unbeantwortet.  
Der Pfad führte durch ein dichtes Dickicht aus Sträuchern und Charles erwischte sich dabei, dass er eine Hand ausstreckte und durch die kühlen Blätter fuhr. Alles hier war so sehr wie früher, dass es fast schon unwirklich wirkte. Wie oft war er diesen Weg als Kind gegangen, gerannt, gestolpert?  
„Vorsicht“, sagte er knapp, als sie eine Stelle erreichten, an der Felsen und Wurzeln den Weg durchbrachen. Er hörte Erik hinter sich leise fluchen und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Arm, um ihn an den Hindernissen vorbeizulotsen.  
„Wenn ich mir hier den Hals breche, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich“, sagte Erik missmutig.  
„Du kannst gerne meine Hand nehmen, wenn du dich dann sicherer fühlst.“  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne“, gab Erik zurück und löste sich aus seinem Griff. „Sag mir lieber, was dich derart wach gehalten hat, dass du mitten in der Nacht Lust auf einen Spaziergang bekommst.“  
Charles musste lachen.  
„Die Bibliothek. Wenn ich mich einmal festgelesen habe, gibt es kein Entkommen mehr.“  
„Und konntest du die Probleme der Menschheit dabei lösen?“, fragte Erik deutlich amüsiert.  
„Noch nicht ganz“, sagte Charles. „Aber die Nacht ist ja noch nicht vorbei.“  
Erik lachte auf.  
„Das Schlimme ist, dass ich dir das sogar zutrauen würde, Professor.“  
„Danke für das Kompliment. Und nenn' mich nicht Professor. Dann komm ich mir alt vor.“  
„Wie du meinst.“  
Charles warf einen Blick über den See, um sich zu orientieren. Sie hatten die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich. Ein Windstoß trieb das Wasser in kleinen Wellen vor sich her und irgendwo in der Dunkelheit regten sich kleine Tiere.  
Neben ihm unterdrückte Erik ein Gähnen und Charles fiel wieder ein, was er in der Küche gesagt hatte. Dass es seine Träume waren, die ihn wieder einmal nicht schlafen ließen.  
„Du hättest zu mir kommen können“, sagte er. „Wegen den Träumen …“  
Erik sah ihn nicht an.  
„Es sind nur Alpträume.“  
„Aber sie quälen dich“, erwiderte Charles. „Und ich kann dir helfen.“  
„Ich bin daran gewöhnt“, sagte Erik und sein Ton war deutlich kühler geworden. „Ich habe jahrzehntelange Übung, damit fertig zu werden.“  
„Das ist nichts gutes, Erik.“  
Erik stieß ein Schnauben aus, das wie ein verunglücktes Lachen klang. Charles warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er hatte die Bilder gesehen, die ihn schon so lange verfolgten. Hatte die Angst gespürt, die Schmerzen, die hilflose Wut, die ihn beinahe jede Nacht heimsuchten, seit so vielen Jahren. Gegen die er nichts tun konnte und es inzwischen auch gar nicht mehr versuchte. Die ihn dazu zwangen, all das noch einmal zu durchleben, wieder und wieder und wieder. Es zermürbte ihn, langsam und doch unaufhaltsam. Und auch wenn Erik es herunterspielte, Charles wusste, dass die Träume auch nach all den Jahren noch nichts von ihrer Schrecklichkeit verloren hatten. An so etwas konnte man sich nicht gewöhnen. Manchmal erschien es ihm fast wie ein Wunder, dass Erik überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das könnte.  
  
„Verrätst du mir langsam, wo wir eigentlich hinwollen?“, fragte Erik und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Charles blickte auf und bemerkte, dass sie fast da waren. Vor ihnen wichen die Sträucher vor dem Weg zurück, der breiter wurde und schließlich in einen schmalen Feldweg mündete. Charles wandte sich nach links und lächelte, als vor ihm die vertrauten eckigen Konturen eines Gebäudes aus der Dunkelheit auftauchten.  
Das kleine Bootshaus lag versteckt hinter ausladenden Büschen und einigen niedrigen Bäumen. Sie kamen ihm größer und wilder vor als früher. Er war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.  
„Dorthin.“  
  
Der Schlüssel lag noch genau da, wo er immer gelegen hatte. Charles steckte ihn in das Schloss und drehte ihn. Das Schloss knirschte hörbar, doch kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür.  
Innen war es stockfinster. Das kleine Gebäude war beinahe quadratisch und das einzige kleine Fenster war mit hölzernen Fensterläden verschlossen. Charles' Finger suchten nach dem Lichtschalter neben der Tür und fanden ihn beinahe sofort. Er drückte ihn ein paarmal rauf und runter, doch nichts passierte. Charles hob den Kopf und suchte die Dunkelheit nach den Glühbirnen ab, die in einer langen Kette quer durch den Raum hingen.  
Erik trat an seine Seite und legte die rechte Hand auf die Kabel, die vom Lichtschalter nach oben zur Decke führten. Charles konnte spüren, dass er seine Kräfte aktivierte. Einmal mehr versetzte ihn Eriks Mutation ihn Erstaunen. Seine Fähigkeit, Metalle zu manipulieren, erlaubte er ihm auch, die meisten elektrischen Geräte und Vorrichtungen, die mittels Metall funktionierten, zu spüren und nach seinem Belieben zu verändern.  
Erik sah zur Decke und Charles wusste, dass er die Kabel und Drähte sehen konnte, als wären sie hell erleuchtet. Vor seiner Kraft gab das Metall all seine Geheimnisse preis und er konnte darin lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.  
„Kurzschluss“, sagte er knapp.  
Charles nickte, auch wenn Erik es nicht erkennen würde.  
„Kannst du da was machen?“, fragte er.  
„Natürlich.“  
Erik bewegte sich hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit, doch Charles konnte nicht sehen, was er tat.  
Kurz darauf leuchteten die Birnen über ihnen auf, flackerten kurz und tauchten den kleinen Raum in trübes gelbes Licht.  
  
Charles ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen und atmete tief durch, als ihn die Erinnerungen wie ein Schlag trafen.  
Während der Teil des Raums, der zum See zeigte, fast leer war, wurde die andere Seite von einigen wenigen Holzmöbeln eingenommen. Zwei Regale lehnten an der Wand und davor standen ein Tisch und mehrere alte Holzstühle. Sogar der Sessel, den Raven und er einmal im Schweiße ihres Angesichts hierher geschleppt hatten, stand noch da.  
Charles trat an den Tisch und wischte mit einem Finger über die staubige Tischplatte.  
Neben ihm trat Erik an eins der Regale und betrachtete die unordentlich nebeneinandergestellten Bücher darauf. Charles' Blick folgte seinem. Er erkannte jedes einzelne der Bücher. Früher hatte er hier gerne gelernt, wenn er in den Ferien vom Internat nach Hause kam.  
Erik zog eines der dicken Bücher aus dem Regal und öffnete es. Irgendwo zwischen den Seiten löste sich ein gepresstes Blatt und fiel zu Boden. Charles beugte sich hinab, hob es auf und drehte es zwischen den Fingern.  
„Ich habe einmal eine Untersuchung der verschiedenen Baum- und Straucharten gemacht, die hier am See wachsen.“  
Erik sah ihn an.  
„Wie alt warst du da?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich weiß nicht … vier oder fünf?“  
„Und was ist aus dem Projekt geworden?“  
Charles lächelte und deutete auf eine dicke Mappe auf dem anderen Regal.  
„Das da.“  
Erik stellte das Buch zurück und griff nach der Mappe. Sie enthielt noch mehr Blätter, außerdem handgeschriebene Texte und viele Zeichnungen.  
„Und das hast du gemacht?“, fragte Erik ungläubig, als er durch die Seiten blätterte.  
„Ja. Hat mich meine gesamten Sommerferien gekostet“, sagte Charles grinsend.  
„Du weißt aber schon, dass das nicht normal ist?“, sagte Erik, als er die Mappe wieder schloss und sie zurücklegte.  
„Ich habe nie behauptet, normal zu sein.“  
Er wandte sich von den Regalen ab und trat an die kleine Kommode, die an der Wand neben dem Fenster stand. Darüber waren Fotos mit Nägeln an der Holzwand befestigt. Charles erkannte sich selbst, seine Eltern, Raven.  
„Früher war ich oft hier. Mit Raven, aber auch alleine. Es war unser Versteck. Hier haben wir uns unangreifbar gefühlt.“  
Sein Stiefvater und dessen Sohn waren nie bis hierher gekommen.  
Charles zog die oberste der Schublade der Kommode auf. Auch sie war voller Fotos. Erik trat neben ihn und sah hinein. Einige der Bilder waren zerrissen. Erik hob die Brauen und zog eins davon heraus.  
„Dein Stiefvater?“, fragte er und betrachtete den Mann, dessen Gesicht mitten durchgerissen war.  
„Ja“, antwortete Charles. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie wütend er an dem Tag gewesen war, als er das und einige andere Fotos zerrissen hatte.  
„Es war … keine leichte Zeit. Ich war gerade neun Jahre alt, als sich meine Kräfte das erste Mal zeigten. Damals wusste ich nicht, was es bedeutet. Ich wusste nur, dass da plötzlich Stimmen in meinem Kopf waren, die vorher nicht dagewesen waren.“  
Damals hatte er noch geglaubt, dass es vergehen würde. Doch am Ende waren es drei Jahre geworden. Drei quälende Jahre, bis er endlich verstand, was das bedeutete, was da mit ihm passierte.  
„Hast du deinen Eltern davon erzählt?“, fragte Erik.  
Charles schloss die Schublade wieder und atmete fast schon erleichtert auf.  
„Dass ich Stimmen in meinem Kopf höre? Ja. Und die Reaktion kannst du dir sicher vorstellen. Sie hielten mich für krank. Sie versuchten natürlich alles, um mir zu helfen, aber sie konnten es nicht. Und dann ist mein Vater gestorben. Ich habe so getan, als sei alles in Ordnung, doch in Wahrheit wurde es immer schlimmer. Und dann kam er …“  
„Was hat er getan?“  
Charles sah ihn an. Eriks Blick war ruhig und ein ungewöhnlicher Ernst war in seine Augen getreten.  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?“, fragte Charles und fragte sich nur einen Augenblick später, wieso er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, sich verteidigen zu müssen.  
Erik nickte.  
Charles verzog die Lippen.  
„Ich habe noch nie jemandem davon erzählt.“  
„Dann tu es jetzt“, sagte Erik. „Du kennst die Geister meiner Vergangenheit. Stell mir deine vor.“  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Nicken.  
Dann sprach er die Dinge aus, von denen er außer Raven nie jemandem erzählt hatte.  
  
„Er hat … uns nicht gut behandelt. Meine Mutter nicht … und mich auch nicht. Er war oft wütend und hat diese Wut an uns ausgelassen, an seinem Sohn und mir.“  
Er sah, dass Erik sein Geständnis überraschte. Kurt, sein Stiefvater, der seine Mutter nach dem Tod seines Vaters heiratete, hatte sie misshandelt. Seinen eigenen Sohn … und ihn.  
„Zu der Zeit bin ich oft hierher geflüchtet und habe mich hinter meinen Büchern versteckt. Ihm konnte ich auf diese Weise entkommen. Den Stimmen nicht. Und dann passierte etwas … Ich weiß nicht, was letztendlich der Auslöser war. Aber irgendwann, als er mal wieder getrunken hatte und auf mich losging, habe ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört und plötzlich verstanden, dass es _er_ war, den ich hörte. Ich habe mit ihm geredet, in meinem Kopf. Ich habe ihn angeschrien, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Und er hat reagiert! Und da wurde mir langsam klar, wozu ich fähig war.“  
„Du hast ihn beeinflusst“, schloss Erik.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Charles. „Und das war erst der Anfang. Es war furchtbar. Ich hatte niemanden, der mir beibrachte, meine Kräfte zu benutzen, niemanden, der mich zurückhielt. Da war nur ich, ein trauriges, verletztes Kind, alleine mit diesen viel zu großen Kräften. Nachdem meine Mutter tot und mein Stiefvater fort war, war ich ganz allein. Dann kam Raven. Sie war der Grund für mich, stark zu werden. Zu lernen, mich und meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Und ich würde diese Erfahrung gerne weitergeben.“  
„Deswegen die anderen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Charles. „Seit damals habe ich den Wunsch, der Mentor für sie zu sein, den ich nie hatte. Und zum ersten Mal habe ich die Möglichkeit dazu. Das alles hier ist erst der Anfang. Wir könnten Cerebro benutzen, um noch mehr von ihnen zu finden. Mehr noch, wir könnten Cerebro verbessern! Wir könnten eine Maschine entwickeln, die Mutanten auf der ganzen Welt sehen kann. Wir …“  
„Wir?“, fragte Erik plötzlich und das Grau seiner Augen wirkte mit einem Mal kalt wie Eisen.  
Charles starrte ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Erik wie selbstverständlich in seine Überlegungen mit einbezogen hatte.  
„Ja“, antwortete er verspätet. „Wir, Erik. Du, Moira, Hank und ich. Du kannst uns dabei helfen, sie zu bauen. Und die anderen zu unterrichten.“  
„Solltest du mich nicht wenigstens fragen, ob ich das überhaupt will?“  
Seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Klang bekommen, der Charles alarmierte.  
„Wenn das alles vorbei ist …“, begann er, doch Erik unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Es wird niemals vorbei sein.“  
Er machte eine Handbewegung, die das Bootshaus, den See und das Haus einschloss.  
„Das hier ist nichts weiter als eine kleine Insel inmitten eines tobenden Ozeans. Du kannst dich hier verstecken, einen Tag, einen Monat, vielleicht ein Jahr. Aber irgendwann wird das Meer sie in die Tiefe reißen und dann ist all das hier wertlos.“  
„Du könnest mit mir zusammen dafür sorgen, dass es nicht so weit kommt“, sagte Charles.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das wird nicht reichen und das weißt du. Und ich werde nicht bleiben und für einen dummen Traum kämpfen.“  
Charles seufzte tief. Es verletzte ihn, dass Erik nicht bleiben wollte. Mehr, als er bisher geglaubt hatte.  
Charles riss den Blick von ihm los und trat an die zweite Tür des Gebäudes, die zum See zeigte. Die Scharniere knarzten laut, als er die Tür langsam öffnete und die Treppe hinabstieg, die zu den schmalen Stegen führte, die knapp über der Wasseroberfläche schwebten. Die Boote waren nicht mehr da, doch Reste der Taue waren noch zu sehen.  
Erik folgte ihm schweigend, als Charles den längeren der beiden Stege entlangging, der sich am Ende zu einer Plattform verbreiterte, die an drei Seiten von einem hüfthohen Geländer eingefasst wurde. Er blieb in der Mitte der Plattform stehen und ließ für einen Moment zu, dass ihn die Erinnerungen durchströmten. Das alles hier war genauso wie früher. Das war schön, aber gleichzeitig auch schmerzvoller, als er je geahnt hätte.  
  
„Wieso zeigst du mir das alles?“, fragte Erik, als er neben ihm stehenblieb und die Hände auf das feuchte Holz des Geländers legte.  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Du bist mein Freund. Und das hier ist einer der wichtigsten Orte meiner Kindheit. Ich wollte es einfach.“  
Erst, als er das aussprach, merkte Charles, dass das so nicht stimmte. Nicht mehr. In der letzten Nacht, als sie miteinander schliefen, hatten sie die Grenzen bloßer Freundschaft überschritten. Jetzt waren sie … was?  
Charles lehnte sich an das Geländer und sah auf den See hinaus, der mehr und mehr unter der dünnen Nebeldecke versank. Er war Wissenschaftler. Er war es gewohnt, die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen, sie zu gliedern und die Ergebnisse zu interpretieren. Diese … Ungewissheit nagte an ihm. Mehr als er wollte.  
„Erik …“, begann er leise. „Das zwischen uns … Was ist das?“  
Er spürte Eriks Blick auf sich, als er antwortete.  
„Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle?“  
Charles sah ihn an. Und verstand. Erik würde ihm nicht antworten. Zumindest nicht so, wie er sich das wünschte.  
Charles dachte über seine Frage nach. Und über ihn.  
Er fühlte sich zu Erik hingezogen, nicht nur geistig, sondern auch körperlich. Erik war ein mehr als attraktiver Mann und mit ihm zu schlafen war … unglaublich gut gewesen. Anfangs hatte es ihn überrascht, dass ein Mann einmal derartig heftige Gefühle in ihm auslösen würde. Inzwischen fühlte es sich fast normal an. Als wäre nichts verwerfliches daran, einen Mann zu wollen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, sagte er verspätet. Die Antwort fühlte sich falsch an, doch Charles wusste, dass er mehr nicht bekommen würde, nicht in dieser Nacht.  
„Dann kannst du ja jetzt damit aufhören, mich anzustarren“, sagte Erik kühl.  
Charles unterdrückte ein Lachen, bevor er den Blick überdeutlich ein weiteres Mal über seinen Körper gleiten ließ.  
„Betrachte es als Kompliment.“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er sagte nichts.  
Charles drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.  
„Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind …“, sagte er dann. „Ich würde dich gerne küssen. Wenn du erlaubst.“  
Eriks Blick traf seinen und kurz glaubte Charles, dass er ihm ausweichen würde. Doch dann nickte er. Und für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick sah Charles wieder dieses Lächeln, einfach und pur und unwiderstehlich.  
Charles beugte sich zu ihm und legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht. Eriks Haut war in der Nachtluft deutlich abgekühlt und unter seinen Fingern spürte Charles feine Bartstoppeln. Erik sah ihn an und das dunkle Grau seiner Augen wirkte trotz der Dunkelheit beinahe warm.  
Dann küsste Charles ihn.  
  
Er wusste längst nicht mehr, wie oft er Erik schon geküsst hatte. Doch noch immer war die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen wie ein kleiner Schock, der seinen Puls in die Höhe trieb und heiße Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Er leckte mit der Zungenspitze über Eriks Lippen und drängte sie dann in seinen Mund. Der andere Mann seufzte leise, ehe er ihn an sich zog und seinen Kuss erwiderte und es war wie jeder Kuss zuvor, anders und so verdammt gut.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, war von der Kühle der Nacht nichts mehr zu spüren.  
Charles grinste und hauchte ihm einen letzten flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
„Vielleicht hattest du doch Recht, was die Romantik angeht.“  
Erik stieß ein Schnauben aus.  
„Bitte verschone mich damit.“  
Charles lachte leise, ehe er sich wieder an das Geländer lehnte und in die Nacht hinaussah.  
In der Ferne thronte das Haus wie ein Leuchtturm über der dunklen Wand der Bäume. Sein Leuchtturm. Sein Zuhause. Eriks Blick folgte seinem und Charles wusste, dass seine Gedanken ein ähnliches Bild zeichneten.  
„Gibt es in deinem Leben einen Leuchtturm, Erik?“, fragte Charles. „Einen Ort, den du Zuhause nennst?“  
„Du kennst die Antwort“, sagte Erik knapp.  
Charles betrachtete ihn. Er hatte in Eriks Erinnerungen den Tag gesehen, an dem sie ihn und seine Eltern aus ihrem Haus getrieben hatten. Ihrem Zuhause. Hatte Eriks Trauer und hilflose Wut gespürt, als er sich ein letztes Mal zu dem Ort umgedreht hatte, den seine ganze Welt gewesen war. Verloren, alles verloren …  
„Bist du nochmal dort gewesen?“, fragte er zögernd.  
„Nein“, erwiderte Erik und sein Ton war hart und ohne jede Emotion. „Den Ort, den ich einmal Zuhause nannte, gibt es nicht mehr. Es gibt also keinen Grund, dorthin zurückzukehren. Dort gibt es nur …“  
_… zerbrochene Erinnerungen._  
Die Worte strömten aus ihm heraus, als hätte er sie ausgesprochen. Es tat weh, sie zu hören und zu spüren, wie leer sie für Erik klangen.  
„Das, was sie euch angetan haben, war grausam und falsch“, sagte Charles. „Doch du kannst das hinter dir lassen. Du kannst neue Erinnerungen schaffen, schöne Erinnerungen.“  
„Und welche sollen das sein?“  
Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Zum Beispiel die hier? Erinnere dich an das hier, an die Nacht, das Licht, das Wasser. An mich.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zu ihm und für einen Moment meinte Charles wieder, diesen Hauch von Wärme in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Der Eindruck verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und schaute zum dunklen Himmel auf. Seine Hand wanderte geistesabwesend zu seiner Hosentasche und verschwand darin. Charles ahnte, was seine Finger dort fanden. Fast konnte er das kleine Stück Metall sehen, das sein Leben schon einmal zerstört hatte und es wieder tun würde, wenn Erik es zuließ. Diese Münze war der Anker, der ihn in an diesem Ort festhielt, an dem Shaw erst seine Familie und dann seinen Körper und seine Seele zerstört hatte. Der Ort, an den er auch jetzt zurückkehrte, unaufhaltsam.  
Erik entfernte sich wieder von ihm und Charles war fast versucht, nach ihm zu greifen, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
„Ich brauche keine neuen Erinnerungen“, sagte Erik irgendwann und seine Stimme klang so verdammt kalt und leer, dass Charles sich wünschte, er könnte diese verletzte Seele umarmen, sie mit seiner Wärme erfüllen, sie …  
„Tu es nicht“, sagte Erik plötzlich und sah ihn direkt an. „Du hast es versprochen.“  
Charles sank in sich zusammen.  
Dann nickte er.  
Erik neigte den Kopf.  
„Danke.“  
Charles sagte nichts, denn jedes Wort hätte falsch geklungen.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg zum Haus sprachen sie kein Wort mehr. Erik ging neben ihm her durch die Dunkelheit. Sein Blick war fest in die Schwärze vor ihnen gerichtet, doch Charles ahnte, dass seine Augen etwas ganz anderes sahen.  
  
Als sie das Haus durch die Terrassentür betraten, traf ihn die plötzliche Wärme wie ein Schlag. Erst jetzt wurde Charles klar, wie kalt es draußen geworden war. Der Nebel lag schwer über dem See, den Wiesen und Gärten und das Anwesen wirkte wie eine Festung inmitten eines grauen Sturms.  
Erik ging geradewegs nach oben und Charles folgte ihm schweigend. Und erst, als Erik wie selbstverständlich vor der Tür zu seinem Zimmer stehenblieb, während Charles weiterging, wurde ihm klar, dass er diese Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht mehr wollte.  
In der letzten Nacht hatten sie miteinander geschlafen. Und all die Differenzen, die zwischen ihnen standen, waren in diesen Stunden vergessen gewesen. In diesen Stunden hatte es nur sie gegeben, nur diese Nähe. Und Charles wollte sie wieder spüren, wollte _ihn_ wieder spüren! Er schluckte hart, als sein Körper bereits bei dem Gedanken, Eriks Haut wieder zu berühren, der Erregung einmal mehr freien Lauf zu lassen, mehr als eindeutig reagierte.  
Vielleicht war das zwischen ihnen falsch. Doch Charles konnte es nicht loslassen. Und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es nicht einmal versuchen.  
  
„Erik?“  
Der Angesprochene hielt inne und sah ihn an. Charles räusperte sich, dann öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Dunkelheit dahinter.  
„Ich hätte … dich gerne bei mir. Wenn du willst.“  
Erik sah ihn an und Charles konnte beinahe sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Wie auch in seinem Kopf die Zweifel gegen das antraten, was da zwischen ihnen passierte.  
Charles wusste, welche der beiden Seiten den Sieg davontrug, als sich Eriks Lippen zu einem dunklen Lächeln verzogen. Er schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wieder und kam langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Eine äußerst charmante Art, mir zu sagen, dass du mit mir schlafen willst“, sagte er leise und sein warmer Atem streichelte Charles' Gesicht, als er dicht vor ihm stehenblieb.  
„Einer von uns muss ja wenigstens so tun, als hätten wir noch einen Rest Anstand“, gab Charles zurück.  
„Anstand …“, schnaubte Erik amüsiert. „Ich werde deinen Anstand feierlich beerdigen und auf seinem Grab tanzen.“  
„Aber bitte erst morgen früh“, sagte Charles grinsend, bevor er sich gegen ihn lehnte und ihn küsste.  
  
Aneinandergepresst stolperten sie in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und Erik hatte kaum die Tür hinter ihnen zugeschlagen, da hatte Charles ihm schon die Jacke von den Schultern gerissen und zerrte wild an dem Stoff seines Shirts, während Erik sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte.  
  
Und später, als sie nackt und verschwitzt zwischen den zerwühlten Laken lagen und das warme Licht der Morgensonne langsam in den Raum kroch, wurde Charles klar, wie wenig seine Zweifel wert waren. Gestern hätten sie sich noch einreden können, dass sie einfach für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren hatten. Doch irgendwie hatten sie wohl beide gewusst, dass es dabei nicht bleiben würde. Sie hatten eine Tür geöffnet und jetzt konnten sie sie nicht mehr schließen.  
Und in diesem Moment, wo er erschöpft und müde dalag und der Schlaf ihn beinahe überwältigt hatte, spürte Charles bei diesem Gedanken noch etwas anderes, warm und vertraut und …  
  
-  
  
Das Ende kam langsam.  
Wie der Untergang der Sonne nach einem Tag voller Licht und Wärme. Sie wussten, dass es passieren würde, ahnten, wann es soweit war. Doch erst, wenn die Schatten länger und das Licht dunkler wurde, wurde ihnen bewusst, dass sie im Begriff waren, etwas zu verlieren. Erst jetzt sahen sie hin, sahen, wie die Sonne hinter Bäumen, Häusern und Hügeln versank. Und wie um sie über den Verlust hinwegzutrösten, war der Anblick wunderschön.  
Doch es war das Ende und es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten, um es aufzuhalten. Und zurück blieben nur Dunkelheit und Kälte und die Erinnerung.  
  
Erik spürte das Ende schon lange, bevor die Sonne den Horizont berührte. Doch er hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit oder vor der Kälte. Im Gegenteil, er sehnte sich danach. Denn für ihn bedeutete das Ende dieses Tages Erlösung.  
Morgen würde er Sebastian Shaw gegenübertreten und ihn töten. Morgen würde er die Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Morgen würde er der Welt zeigen, wozu er fähig war.  
  
Er schloss die abgegriffene Mappe, die vor ihm auf dem breiten Schreibtisch lag, und schob sie von sich. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sie so oft gelesen, dass die Seiten vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten wie Fotografien, sobald er die Augen schloss. Jede einzelne Information, jedes einzelne Bild, jede Zeile, alles war in seinem Kopf gespeichert, eingemeißelt in seine Gedanken.  
Morgen würde all das keine Rolle mehr spielen. Der Gedanke war berauschend und doch seltsam fern. 18 verdammte Jahre …  
Seine Hand glitt in seine Hosentasche und fand die Münze. Sie fühlte sich warm an, fast lebendig. Seine Finger strichen darüber, fühlten jede Unebenheit und begrüßten sie wie einen alten Freund. Mit dem kleinen Stück Metall hatte alles angefangen. Und mit ihm würde es enden. Erik sah auf seine Hand hinab und die Münze erhob sich in die Luft, schwebte über seiner Handfläche, kreiste um seine Finger, und jede ihrer Bewegungen fühlte sich selbstverständlich an. Das hatte er Charles zu verdanken. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Erik hatte die Mauer in seinem Inneren zu Staub zermahlen. Hatte die Schlüssel von sich geschleudert, die er nicht mehr brauchte, jetzt, da sein Geist _frei_ war.  
Wut und Schmerz. Die Gefühle waren ihm noch immer so vertraut wie kaum etwas anderes. Und das würde sich auch niemals ändern. Doch er brauchte sie nicht mehr.  
Heute war es ihm gelungen, die Satellitenschüssel zu bewegen. Und am Ende war es nicht schwerer gewesen, als die Münze in seiner Hand zu kontrollieren. Früher hatte sein Geist getobt, wenn er seine Kräfte benutzt hatte. Laut und schrill hatten ihn seine Emotionen erfüllt, hatten durch die Kathedrale in seinem Inneren gehallt, die ihn gefangenhielt. Jetzt war es still in seinem Inneren und in der Ruhe spürte er seine Kräfte so deutlich wie noch nie zuvor. Es war genauso wie Charles gesagt hatte. Seine Kräfte waren ein Teil von ihm, rauschten durch sein Blut, über seine Nervenbahnen, erfüllten ihn ganz. Es gab nichts mehr, was ihn davon abhielt, ihre ganze Macht zu entfesseln. Und nichts mehr, was ihn davon abhielt, sie gegen die einzusetzen, die gegen ihn waren.  
Charles hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und ihn befreit.  
Doch Erik ahnte, dass er sich nach dem morgigen Tag wünschen würde, es nicht getan zu haben.  
  
Er fing die Münze aus der Luft und steckte sie zurück in die Hosentasche. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, lange bevor er auch nur ahnte, dass es einen Mutanten namens Charles Xavier überhaupt gab. Charles hatte ihm geholfen. Erik war dankbar dafür. Doch er würde seine Ziele nicht verraten. Nicht für ihn und auch für sonst niemanden.  
Das Ende kam und er würde im blutroten Licht der untergehenden Sonne baden und dem Licht des Tages nicht eine Träne hinterherweinen.  
  
  
Im Haus war es seltsam still. Die Gewissheit, dass morgen der Kampf bevorstand, der darüber entschied, ob die Welt in einem weiteren Weltkrieg versank, hatte sich wie ein dumpfer Nebel aus Angst, Entschlossenheit und einem Gefühl der Endgültigkeit über sie gelegt. Nicht einmal Charles, den sonst nichts davon abhalten konnte, die Welt mit seinem Wissen und seinen Ansichten zu nerven, war beim Abendessen besonders gesprächig gewesen und hatte sich gleich danach in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er ihn vermisste. In den letzten Tagen, und vor allem in den Nächten, waren sie fast ununterbrochen zusammen gewesen. Hatten geredet, Schach gespielt, gestritten, trainiert, getrunken, miteinander geschlafen.  
Erik erreichte das zweite Stockwerk und ging langsam durch den dunklen Flur. Charles war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und Erik meinte fast, seine Anwesenheit spüren zu können.  
Nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht hatten sie noch versucht, sich einzureden, dass es ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war. Dass sie einmal die Kontrolle verloren hatten, es aber nie wieder passieren würde, passieren durfte.  
Dieser Entschluss hielt gerade einmal bis zum nächsten Abend.  
Erik wusste, dass es unvernünftig war. Und er war sich sicher, dass auch Charles es wusste. Dennoch hatte keiner von ihnen die Kraft, den anderen von sich zu stoßen. Wenn die Sehnsucht ihren Verstand ausschaltete und die Gier ihre Körper in Verräter verwandelte. Es war wie ein Rausch, dem sie sich nicht entziehen konnten. Und nicht entziehen wollten. Wenn Erik ihn wieder spürte, schien für einen Moment alles andere unwichtig. In diesen Momenten gelang es ihm beinahe, zu vergessen.  
Doch jeder gemeinsamen Nacht folgte ein weiterer Tag und dann gelang es ihm nicht mehr, sich vor der Wahrheit zu verstecken. Das zwischen ihnen bedeutete nichts. Und wie alles andere würde auch das morgen enden. Es waren ein paar gestohlene Nächte, nicht mehr.  
Irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes bedauerte er das tatsächlich für einen Moment.  
Erik erstickte das Gefühl noch im Keim.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und war nicht überrascht, Raven vorzufinden.  
Sie lag in seinem Bett, nackt, und sah mit ihren wunderschönen, traurigen Augen zu ihm auf.  
Erik ging an ihr vorbei und trat an die niedrige Kommode auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers.  
„Geh' in dein Zimmer, Raven“, sagte er und klang kühler, als er wollte. „Ich will schlafen. In ein paar Jahren vielleicht.“  
Sie rührte sich nicht. Natürlich nicht.  
Auf der Kommode stand noch immer die bauchige Flasche des hervorragenden Scotch, die Charles nach der letzten Nacht hier stehengelassen hatte. Sie hatten sie fast geleert, bevor sie wieder Sex gehabt hatten.  
Erik griff nach der Flasche, füllte eines der beiden danebenstehenden Gläser und hob es an die Lippen. Der Geschmack katapultierte ihn augenblicklich in die letzte Nacht zurück. Charles' Lippen hatten genauso geschmeckt, bitter und süß und teuer.  
Erik ließ das Glas wieder sinken und versuchte, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
„Wieso nicht jetzt?“, fragte Raven hinter ihm und ihre Stimme war wie Samt.  
Erik drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie. Sie hatte die Gestalt einer blonden Frau angenommen, attraktiv und schön und falsch.  
„Ich bevorzuge die echte Raven.“  
Ihr Blick begann zu flackern, als sie verstand, und ihm endlich ihre wahre Gestalt zeigte.  
Ihre Haut war von einem tiefen Blau und von feinen, komplizierten Mustern bedeckt, die sie in ein lebendiges Kunstwerk verwandelten, sobald sie sich bewegte. Ihre roten Haare glänzten und in ihren Augen loderten Flammen. Sie war wunderschön und perfekt und für einen Moment hasste er Charles tatsächlich dafür, dass er sie so lange gezwungen hatte, sich zu verstecken.  
  
„Perfektion“, sagte er leise und entlockte ihr tatsächlich ein Lächeln. Ihr Blick glitt über sein Gesicht und streifte seine Lippen. Sie wollte ihn und er war fast versucht, ihr nachzugeben. Doch er ahnte, dass er es nur tun würde, um die Erinnerungen an die Nächte mit Charles zu verdrängen.  
Seine Entscheidung schien sich auf seinem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, denn Raven seufzte leise.  
„Reichst du mir bitte den Bademantel?“  
Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen ging er zum Bett und setzte sich neben sie.  
„Du musst dich nicht verstecken“, sagte er einmal mehr und sah in ihrem Gesicht, dass sie ihm glaubte.  
Als Erik sie küsste, waren ihre Lippen weich und warm und hinterließen doch keinerlei Gefühl in ihm.  
Raven löste sich von ihm und sah ihn an.  
„Und wenn ich … doch bleibe?“, fragte sie leise.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du würdest das nicht wollen. Nicht mit mir.“  
Raven sah ihn an, lange. Dann nickte sie und richtete sich auf. Die Decke glitt herab und enthüllte ihren perfekten Körper.  
„Es ist wegen Charles“, sagte sie dann.  
Erik fragte sich nicht, was sie meinte, und er versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu rechtfertigen.  
„Hat er dir davon erzählt?“, fragte er ruhig.  
Raven lächelte traurig.  
„Nein. Aber das musste er auch nicht. Ich kenne ihn schon fast mein ganzes Leben. Es gibt nichts, was er lange vor mir verbergen könnte.“  
Erik sah sie an. Er erwartete Enttäuschung, Wut, Ablehnung. Nichts davon kam.  
Raven erhob sich von seinem Bett und stand auf. Das warme Licht der Lampe glitt über ihre Haut und ließ die Muster tanzen.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich belästigt habe“, sagte sie.  
„Das muss es nicht“, erwiderte Erik.  
Er sah sie nicken, bevor sie zur Tür ging und sie öffnete.  
Dann drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Die Traurigkeit war aus ihrem Blick verschwunden und sie musterte ihn mit ruhigem Ernst.  
„Charles … Du wirst ihm wehtun, oder?“  
„Er wusste, worauf er sich einlässt“, sagte Erik knapp.  
„Hm …“, machte sie. „Weißt du es denn auch?“  
Erik ließ die Frage unbeantwortet.  
„Gute Nacht“, sagte sie noch, dann verließ sie das Zimmer und ließ ihn alleine zurück.  
  
  
In der Bibliothek war es warm und das Gefühl der Schachfiguren unter seinen Fingern weckte viel zu viele Erinnerungen, die er nicht haben wollte.  
Es war spät, draußen herrschte tiefe Nacht und die Müdigkeit nagte schon viel zu sehr an ihm. Doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte es versucht. Doch nach Stunden, in denen er sich unruhig herumgewälzt hatte, war er doch wieder aufgestanden und hatte den einzigen Ort aufgesucht, an dem sein Kopf wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe finden konnte.  
  
Charles saß ihm gegenüber. Auch er sah müde aus, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er betrachtete das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen, doch Erik erkannte an dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dass er die Figuren nicht wirklich wahrnahm. Erik musste ihn nicht fragen, wo er mit seinen Gedanken war. Morgen würde er an Eriks Seite in den Kampf ziehen. Morgen würde sich zeigen, wie viel seine Ideale wert waren.  
Morgen würde die Welt ihn zwingen, das erste mal Blut zu vergießen.  
Charles lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hatte seine Figuren nicht angerührt.  
„Ich wünschte, wir müssten das morgen nicht tun“, sagte er leise. „Mutanten kämpfen gegen Mutanten. Das ist so falsch …“  
Erik griff nach einer von Charles' Figuren auf dem Brett und machte einen für Charles typischen Zug, bevor er ihn mit seiner eigenen Figur konterte.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass du aufgeben willst?“, fragte er kühl.  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir müssen Shaw aufhalten.“  
Eriks Blick begegnete seinem.  
„Ich werde ihn nicht aufhalten. Ich werde ihn töten.“  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das aussprach. Doch Charles' Reaktion war genau wie das letzte Mal. Und das Mal davor. Und wie jedes mal machte ihn der stumme Vorwurf in Charles' Augen auch diesmal wütend.  
„Du hast von Anfang an gewusst, wieso ich hier war, Charles“, sagte er laut, auch wenn er ahnte, dass Charles ihn auch diesmal nicht verstehen würde. „Morgen wird die Welt erfahren, dass es Mutanten gibt. Morgen wird sich alles verändern und am Ende des Tages werden wir uns im Krieg befinden. Shaw, wir, sie werden keinen Unterschied machen. Sie werden uns fürchten und diese Furcht wird in Hass umschlagen.“  
„Nicht, wenn wir einen Krieg verhindern“, widersprach Charles und er schien seine eigenen Worten tatsächlich zu glauben. „Nicht, wenn wir Shaw aufhalten, nicht, wenn wir unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen.“  
„Würden sie das auch für uns tun?“, konterte Erik. „Ab morgen werden sie sich gegen uns wenden, aber du willst das nicht sehen. Weil du glaubst, sie wären alle wie Moira.“  
„Und du glaubst, sie sind alle wie Shaw. Du musst ihnen vertrauen, Erik.“  
Erik stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.  
„Ich muss gar nichts.“  
Charles nannte es Vertrauen. Erik nannte es Ignoranz. Er würde sein Leben nicht den Entscheidungen der Menschen überlassen und darauf hoffen, dass sie ihm gestatten würden, weiterzuleben. Schon einmal hatte sein Leben in ihren Händen gelegen. Damals hatten sie ihn beinahe vernichtet. Danach hatte er sich geschworen, dass es niemals wieder soweit kommen würde. Und daran würde er sich halten. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er den einzigen Freund verlieren würde, den er jemals hatte.  
Er würde Charles nicht überzeugen können. Und er würde aufhören, es zu versuchen. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Doch die Tage des Friedens waren gezählt. Der Krieg rückte näher, unaufhaltsam. Und wenn Charles die Augen davor verschloss, war es an ihm, ihre Schlacht zu schlagen und für die Mutanten zu kämpfen.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Erik“, sagte Charles und klang seltsam hilflos.  
„Doch, muss ich. Weil du es nicht tust.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und was ist mit dem hier? Und mit uns? Nach dem, was zwischen uns passiert ist …“  
Erik ertrug seinen Blick nicht länger und wandte sich ab.  
„Du hast gewusst, wie das hier endet, Charles. Du hast gewusst, dass ich dich nicht glücklich machen werde. Trotzdem hast du mich gewollt.“  
„Ja. Weil ich gehofft habe, dass du dich anders entscheidest. Ich habe gehofft, dass du ein anderer, ein besserer Mensch bist.“  
„Offensichtlich hast du dich getäuscht.“  
„Erik, ich will nicht, dass du gehst“, sagte er laut und Erik konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich hören.  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm.  
„Komm mit mir“, sagte er leise und wusste im selben Moment nicht, ob er das wirklich wollte.  
„Das kann ich nicht und das weißt du“, sagte Charles.  
Erik lächelte, doch es lag keinerlei Freude darin.  
„Dann ist das hier wohl das Ende.“  
Er stand auf und schob seinen Sessel zurück.  
„Ich gehe schlafen.“  
Er fragte Charles nicht, ob er ihn begleiten würde. Und Charles bat ihn nicht zu bleiben.  
Erik warf einen letzten Blick auf das Schachspiel, dass sie nicht mehr beenden würden. Er beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach dem schwarzen König. Die Figur war schwer und glatt. Er schloss die Finger darum und spürte, wie sich seine Körperwärme auf den Marmor übertrug.  
Dann wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür.  
  
Er hörte, wie Charles hinter ihm aufstand und seinen Namen flüsterte. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Dann stand Charles vor ihm, so nah und doch so weit weg.  
„Erik …“, sagte er erneut und aus diesem einen Wort schrien all die Emotionen, die Erik nie gewollt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den verletzten Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu verdrängen.  
Charles öffnete den Mund, doch er sagte nichts mehr. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Kragen, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.  
Es war ihr letzter Kuss. Erik wusste das. Und etwas in Charles' Gesicht verriet ihm, dass auch er es wusste. Doch es änderte nichts.  
Sie lösten sich voneinander und Erik streichelte ihm noch einmal über die Wange.  
„Bis morgen, Charles.“  
Charles sagte nichts mehr.  
  
Das Ende kam langsam. Doch es kam.  
  
-  
  
Charles verlor ihn.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem Erik den Helm von Sebastian Shaw über seinen Kopf zog und sein Verstand von einem Augenblick auf den anderen verschwand, unsichtbar, unerreichbar wurde, wusste Charles, dass er Erik verloren hatte.  
Nein, das stimmte nicht. Eigentlich hatte er ihn schon vorher verloren. Ihn alleine zu Shaw zu schicken, stellte sich als katastrophaler Fehler heraus. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Vielleicht hatte er es geahnt, irgendwo in seinem Kopf, doch den Gedanken verdrängt. Weil er nicht wahrhaben wollte, was nun so grausam offensichtlich war. Dass Erik ihn verraten hatte. Es war das, wovor Charles sich vor allem anderen gefürchtet hatte. Und worauf er nicht im geringsten vorbereitet war. Weil er sich nicht erlaubt hatte, auch nur daran zu denken.  
Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war so stark, dass er sogar den in seinem Kopf überstrahlte, das Echo von Shaws Sterben, der grausige Tod, den Erik für ihn bereitgehalten hatte. Lange vorbereitet. Die Münze, mit der alles anfing, hatte es beendet. Fast schon poetisch. Das Gefühl des Metalls, der Schmerz, als die Münze sich langsam durch Shaws Haut, Knochen und schließlich sein Gehirn bohrte, war so stark, so allumfassend gewesen, dass Charles nur noch schreien konnte. Sein Körper brüllte nach Erlösung von der Qual, doch Charles konnte, durfte Shaw nicht loslassen. Und so starb er mit ihm, langsam, wie ein Zeitlupe. Bis auch der letzte Funke von Leben ihn verlassen hatte, bis Shaw tot war. Es würde nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigehen, das wusste Charles in dem Moment, in dem er den Kontakt endlich beenden konnte. Shaw war gestorben und er hatte etwas von Charles mit sich in die Dunkelheit gerissen. Ob dieses Etwas wichtig war oder nicht, das würde er später herausfinden.  
Jetzt gab es wichtigeres.  
  
_Bitte nicht …_  
  
Erik schwebte aus den zerstörten Überresten von Shaws U-Boot wie ein stummer Engel des Todes, umgeben von Rauch, Flammen und geborstenem Metall. Der Helm auf seinem Kopf schimmerte wie ein absurder Heiligenschein und ließ ihn wie einen Fremden aussehen.  
Noch nie hatte Charles ihn seine Kräfte auf diese Weise nutzen sehen. Und Erik tat es mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die noch vor wenigen Tagen nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Es hätte Charles mit Freude und Stolz erfüllt, wäre der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht gewesen.  
Erik landete in seiner Nähe und sein Blick suchte Charles'. In seinen grauen Augen lag eine Kälte, die Charles Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Noch nie hatte Erik ihn so angesehen, mit dem eisigen Blick eines Mörders. Denn das war er. Er hatte Shaw getötet, nicht, um sie zu retten, nicht, um einen Krieg zu verhindern, sondern um seine persönlichen Rachegelüste zu befriedigen. Und obwohl Charles ihn beinahe angefleht hatte, es nicht zu tun, hatte Erik ihn nicht nur gezwungen, zuzusehen. Nein, er hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, es mitzuerleben. Charles hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Nicht, wenn er sie retten wollte, die vielen Menschen, die anderen Mutanten. Ihn.  
Und Erik hatte das gewusst und ihn skrupellos ausgenutzt.  
  
_Erik, hör mir zu, bitte. Tu das nicht. Sperr mich nicht derart aus._  
  
Er legte alle Kraft, die er besaß, in diese Worte, diese Gedanken. Doch sie prallten an dem kalten Metall von Eriks Helm ab, ungehört.  
Charles schluckte hart. Auf seiner Zunge hatte er noch immer den Geschmack von Blut und Tod. Er ließ ihn würgen.  
„Es ist vorbei, Erik“, sagte er. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
Erik schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Er ging weiter über den Strand, in Richtung des Meeres. Charles folgte ihm. Er wollte in seiner Nähe bleiben, musste in seiner Nähe bleiben, wenn er noch irgendwie die Chance haben wollte, an ihn heranzukommen. Ihn zurückzuholen aus der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab wie zäher Nebel. Vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät.  
Dann begann Erik wieder zu sprechen und jedes seiner Worte war wie ein Messerstich in die Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen.  
„Ich spüre, wie sie ihre Waffen auf uns richten“, rief er und aus seiner Stimme brach all der Hass, den er in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten in sich angesammelt hatte. „Sie nehmen uns ins Visier. Amerikaner, Sowjets. Die _Menschen_.“  
Das letzte Wort spuckte er aus wie einen Fluch.  
Charles glaubte ihm nicht. Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte nicht sein! Sie hatten Shaw aufgehalten, sie hatten die Menschen gerettet! Sie hatten es gesehen, sie alle, sie würden ihnen nichts tun, sie hatten keinen Grund dazu!  
Erik sah ihn beinahe mitleidig an. Als wüsste er genau, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Und wie falsch er lag.  
„Na los, Charles“, sagte er böse. „Sag mir, dass ich Unrecht habe.“  
Das tat er. Er hob eine Hand an die Schläfe und streckte seinen Geist aus. Da waren sie, hunderte, tausende. Charles konnte sie spüren, jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet.  
Er tastete sich weiter vor, drang in ihre Gedanken. Dann sah er es. Erkannte, dass Erik Recht hatte.  
Und etwas in ihm zerbrach.  
  
Das Geräusch, als sie die Raketen auf sie abschossen, war ohrenbetäubend. Der Himmel, der eben noch blau gewesen war, verdunkelte sich und die Luft füllte sich mit dem Gestank von Feuer und Rauch.  
  
_Nein … Nein. Oh Gott, nein!_  
  
Es war Erik, der die Bomben stoppte, bevor sie den Strand erreichten. Charles atmete auf, doch seine Erleichterung hielt nur einen Atemzug.  
Erik drehte seine Handfläche nach oben und Charles wusste sofort, was er vorhatte. Sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es wehtat.  
  
_Nein, Erik, tu das nicht!_  
  
Die Geschosse drehten sich, sanft und so still, dass es gespenstisch wirkte.  
„Erik, du hast selbst gesagt, dass wir die besseren Menschen sind“, sagte Charles laut und es gelang ihm nur noch mit Mühe, ihn nicht anzubrüllen. „Das ist der Moment, es zu beweisen.“  
Erik reagierte nicht, schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.  
Er bewegte seine Hand erneut und die Bomben setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
_Nein!_  
  
In seinem Inneren schrie er, brüllte wie ein verwundetes Tier. Doch seine Gedanken drangen nicht zu Erik durch. Noch nie war ihm das passiert. Noch nie hatte er sich so verdammt hilflos gefühlt.  
„Sie befolgen nur Befehle!“  
Es waren die falschen Worte, doch als er das bemerkte, war es bereits zu spät.  
Erik sah ihn an und in seinem Blick lag nur Verachtung. Charles kannte diesen Blick. Doch noch nie hatte Erik ihn so angesehen. Die Dunkelheit, vor der Charles ihn immer beschützen wollte, brach jetzt aus seinen Augen und verlieh ihm etwas fast schon Dämonisches.  
Erik würde sie töten. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und es würde ihm nicht das Geringste ausmachen.  
„Erik, hör auf!“  
Erik hörte nicht auf ihn. Natürlich nicht.  
Charles stürzte sich auf ihn, schlug fast schon verzweifelt nach ihm, nach dem Helm, versuchte alles, um ihn zu stoppen, den Wahnsinn zu stoppen. Erik wehrte sich ebenso heftig. Nicht wenige seiner Schläge fanden ihr Ziel, doch Charles verdrängte den Schmerz. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er für einen Moment die Kante des Helmes. Er schob sie tiefer, streifte dabei Eriks Haut, die ihm so vertraut geworden war. Dann konnte er ihn spüren, wie ein Echo aus weiter Ferne.  
_Ich will das nicht tun, Erik. Aber du zwingst mich dazu. Du bist mein Freund, du bist immer noch mein Freund! Bitte, Erik, tu das nicht, ich will dich nicht verlieren!_  
Er legte alles in diese Gedanken, was in ihm war, jede Erinnerung, jedes Gefühl, jeden Gedanken, den er mit Erik verband, mit seinem Erik, mit dem Mann, der ihm so vertraut geworden war, den er schätzte, begehrte, bewunderte, liebte …!  
Doch es reichte nicht.  
Erik schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht und Charles schmeckte sein eigenes Blut. Er tastete erneut nach ihm, doch Eriks Verstand war wieder weit weg. Schwerfällig rappelte er sich auf. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war inzwischen so heftig, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Doch er konnte jetzt nicht aufgeben!  
  
Schüsse peitschten durch die Luft und Charles hatte absurderweise nur einen Gedanken.  
_Bitte lass sie ihn nicht treffen!_  
Er wusste nicht, zu wem er betete, oder zu was. Doch das war völlig unwichtig.  
Die Kugeln verfehlten ihr Ziel.  
Und eine traf ihn.  
  
Er brüllte auf, als sich die Kugel wie ein glühender Speer in seinen Rücken bohrte. Mit einem Gefühl reiner Agonie brach er zusammen. Er konnte nicht sprechen, nicht denken, denn in seinem Körper war nichts mehr außer diesem Schmerz, der seinen Verstand erfüllte wie blendend weißes Licht und alles auf seinem Weg zu Asche verbrannte.  
  
Dann war Erik bei ihm, beugte sich über ihn, riss ihn in seine Arme. Sofort spürte Charles seine Wärme. Es war vertraut, und doch hatte es sich noch nie so grauenvoll angefühlt. Eriks Hand lag in seinem Nacken, wie so oft, wenn Erik ihn an sich gezogen und ihn geküsst hatte. Jetzt wollte Charles sie am Liebsten von sich stoßen, auch wenn ein Teil von ihm sich nach nichts mehr sehnte, als ihn wieder zu spüren.  
_Es ist gut, alles ist gut._  
Die Worte starben irgendwo in seinem Inneren, bevor er sie aussprechen konnte. Es war egal. Sie wären ohnehin nur eine Lüge gewesen und Erik hat mehr verdient als das, selbst jetzt noch.  
  
Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass die Bomben mitten in der Luft stoppten und explodierten wie ein grausiges Feuerwerk. Wenigstens das war ihm gelungen, dachte Charles, und ein irres Lachen stieg seine Kehle hinauf.  
Erik sah auf ihn hinab und Charles suchte in seinem Gesicht nach dem Mann, der er vor wenigen Stunden noch gewesen war. Doch dieser Mann war fort.  
„Es tut mir so leid …“  
Charles glaubte ihm. Doch er wusste auch, dass das nicht das geringste ändern würde.  
„Du warst es.“  
Etwas in Erik brach bei seinen Worten, er konnte es sehen. Und Charles wusste, dass jetzt alles vorbei war. Er hatte Erik verloren, für immer.  
„Sie wollen, dass wir aufeinander losgehen.“  
_Nein, Erik. Nur du willst das. Du liegst falsch, so falsch!_  
„Wir alle wollen dasselbe erreichen.“  
Charles spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen und er hatte keine Kraft mehr, sie zurückzuhalten.  
„Mein Freund, es tut mir leid, aber das wollen wir nicht.“  
Das war das letzte Mal, dass er Eriks Gesicht sah.  
  
Erik stand auf und ließ ihn liegen. Wo er ihn berührt hatte, hinterließ er ein Gefühl von Kälte und Einsamkeit.  
Dann ging er.  
Und nahm Raven mit.  
Charles ließ sie gehen. Weil sie es wollte. Das in ihren Gedanken zu sehen tat weh, unglaublich weh. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er sie zu lange ignoriert hatte. Es war seine Schuld und jetzt war er zu spät.  
Dann waren sie fort.  
Und er blieb zurück.  
Alleine.  
  
-  
  
Es war vorbei.  
Der Doktor, Sebastian Shaw, war tot.  
  
Erik stand am Strand. Hinter sich hörte er das leise Rauschen von Flammen, die sich langsam durch die verwundeten Körper des U-Bootes und des Jets fraßen. Wenn er seine Kräfte nach ihnen ausstreckte, konnte er fühlen, wie die Hitze des Feuers die Struktur des Metalls veränderte, wie es heiß wurde, sich verbog, wie Asche und Ruß sich darüber legten wie ein zarter Schleier.  
Und vor ihm das Meer. Er konnte die Wellen hören, seltsam verzerrt durch den Helm auf seinem Kopf. Er fühlte sich kalt an und drückte. Doch das würde nicht so bleiben. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen.  
Er atmete tief durch und wartete auf ein Gefühl in seinem Inneren, darauf, dass sein Herz verstand, was hier gerade passiert war. Doch da war nichts.  
Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was er erwartet hatte. Erleichterung, Euphorie, Stolz … Nichts davon spürte er. Vielleicht brauchte sein Verstand einfach etwas länger, um zu begreifen, dass er den Terror seiner Vergangenheit besiegt hatte. Vielleicht war er aber auch im Laufe der Jahrzehnte einfach nur abgestumpft.  
Doch vielleicht, und das erschien ihm das Wahrscheinlichste, ließ das Gefühl, jegliches Gefühl, auf sich warten, weil es am Ende doch noch nicht vorbei war. Denn auch wenn die Schlacht gewonnen war, der Krieg begann gerade erst. Und der neue Gegner hatte sich ihnen auf brutalste Weise präsentiert.  
Erik hob den Kopf und sah zu den Kriegsschiffen hinüber, die noch immer vor der Küste in Position lagen und auf neue Befehle warteten. Er musste sich nicht einmal besonders konzentrieren, um die Waffen zu spüren, die sie auf den Strand richteten, auf _sie_!  
Charles war dicht neben ihm und Erik spürte seinen Blick auf sich. Er drehte den Kopf und sah zurück. In seinen blauen Augen lagen Anklage, Enttäuschung und Wut und all diese Gefühle richteten sich auf ihn. Er war so blind …  
_Ich habe es dir gesagt, die ganze Zeit, doch du wolltest es nicht hören!_  
Er sprach diese Gedanken nicht aus, denn er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Charles würde ihn nicht verstehen. Das zu wissen tat weh, doch es änderte nichts.  
Die Menschen würden sie niemals akzeptieren. Sie brauchten einen Feind, immer, um ihre kleinen, bedeutungslosen Existenzen zu rechtfertigen. Jetzt hatten sie ihn in ihnen, den Mutanten, gefunden. Doch sie hatten sich den Falschen ausgesucht. Erik würde nicht zurückweichen. Er würde ihnen entgegentreten und kämpfen, mit allem, was er hatte.  
  
Die Bomben zu steuern war einfach. Wenn nur Charles nicht gewesen wäre.  
Der Telepath stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn von den Füßen. Sie rollten durch den Sand und Erik konterte seine Schläge brutaler, als er es wollte. Doch Charles ließ nicht locker. Er versuchte, ihm den Helm vom Kopf zu reißen. Und für einen Moment konnte Erik ihn tatsächlich spüren. Charles schickte ihm einen wilden Sturm an Gedanken und Emotionen direkt in seinen Kopf. Hoffnung, Enttäuschung, Freundschaft, hilflose Wut, Bewunderung, Angst, Lust … Ein wildes Echo der vergangenen Wochen, alles, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten. All das, was Erik am Liebsten vergessen würde.  
  
Irgendwann gelang es ihm, sich zu befreien und seine Konzentration wieder auf die Bomben über ihren Köpfen zu lenken.  
Dann hörte er Schüsse. Es war die Agentin. Doch die Kugeln kamen nicht einmal in seine Nähe, sondern prallten an dem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab, den er um seinen Körper gebildet hatte. Keine Kugel der Welt konnte ihm noch gefährlich werden. Ihm nicht...  
  
Das dumpfe Geräusch, als eine der Kugeln doch etwas traf, direkt hinter ihm, riss ihn augenblicklich zurück in die Vergangenheit. In jenen Moment, als seine Mutter hinter ihm starb.  
Er fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie Charles zusammenbrach. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund zu einem stummen Schrei aufgerissen und sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.  
In diesem Moment war alles andere vergessen. Die Menschen, die sie töten, die sie vernichten wollten, nach allem, was sie für sie getan hatten, nachdem sie sie gerettet hatten. Sie alle waren unwichtig, als Charles hinter ihm zu Boden stürzte.  
  
Einen grausamen Augenblick lang war Erik sicher, dass er tot war. Das Gefühl, dass ihn dabei durchzuckte, war so gewaltig, dass sein Verstand es nicht fassen konnte.  
Sein Körper bewegte sich wie von selbst, als er zu ihm stürzte und ihn in seine Arme zog. Die Kugel steckte noch in seinem Körper, Erik konnte sie spüren. Er zog sie heraus und schleuderte sie von sich. Doch es war zu spät. Er sah das Blut, dass durch den zerrissenen Anzug auf den Sand sickerte und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Er zog Charles an sich und blickte in Augen, die so blau waren, wie er sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er wartete auf das Gefühl von Vertrautheit, das er in den Nächten gespürt hatte, in denen Charles in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Es kam nicht. Wie alle Gefühle war auch dieses aus seinem Inneren verschwunden. Er war ausgehöhlt, leer. Und er brauchte das.  
„Es tut mir so leid …“  
Er meinte es ehrlich, auch wenn er es nicht fühlte.  
Charles sah ihn an und der Schmerz ließ seinen Blick flackern wie eine Kerzenflamme in einem wilden Sturm. Es war falsch, so falsch. Sie waren die, die den Schmerz verdient hatten, das Blut, den Tod. Nicht er, nicht Charles!  
Erik sah auf und sein Blick begegnete dem der Agentin.  
Sie war dafür verantwortlich! Erik griff nach der Kette, die sie um den Hals trug, zerrte an dem Metall, bis sie keuchend zusammenbrach. Der Anblick war unglaublich befriedigend. Erik wollte ihre Qual, wollte ihren Tod!  
  
„Du warst es.“  
Es war die Wahrheit. Dennoch waren die Worte so grausam, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.  
Das durfte nicht das Ende sein, nicht hier, nicht so! Er wollte, dass Charles bei ihm blieb und an seiner Seite kämpfte. Er musste es doch sehen, jetzt, wo die Wahrheit ihnen entgegenschrie! Es würde keinen Frieden geben, jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht. Die Menschen machten sie zu Feinden. Sie durften das nicht zulassen! Sie mussten aufstehen und für ihre Welt kämpfen! Sie waren die Zukunft, nicht die Männer auf den Schiffen. Das war die Wahrheit, das und nichts anderes. Und Charles, Hank und die anderen wollte es doch auch!  
  
„Mein Freund, es tut mir leid, aber das wollen wir nicht.“  
Erik sah auf ihn herunter und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass es vorbei war. Charles sah es nicht. Nicht einmal jetzt. Erik hat ihnen das Leben gerettet, doch Charles schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, auch wenn er es sich fast wünschte. Deswegen konnte er den Helm nicht abnehmen. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Charles die Kontrolle über seinen Verstand übernahm und ihn dazu zwang, auf seinen Weg zurückzukehren. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass Charles es tun würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Der Telepath hatte sein Versprechen mehr als einmal gebrochen und Erik konnte ihm nicht vertrauen, nicht mehr.  
  
Erik stand auf. Seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er konnte seine Ziele nicht für Charles opfern. Er wollte es auch nicht. Es tat weh, ihn so zurückzulassen. Charles war sein Freund, trotz allem. Doch das hier war wichtiger. Das Versteckspiel war vorbei. Und er war bereit, der Welt entgegenzutreten, als Mutant, als _Magneto_.  
Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Charles am Ende doch noch Recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihn befreit. Erik war mächtiger als je zuvor, sogar mächtiger als er.  
  
Erik sah ihn nicht mehr an, sagte nicht Lebwohl.  
Dann ging er und ließ seine Erinnerungen am Strand zurück.


	4. Opfer

_Take these chains from my heart and set me free_  
_You've grown cold and no longer care for me_  
_All my faith in you is gone but the heartaches linger on_  
_Take these chains from my heart and set me free_  
  
_Take these tears from my eyes and let me see_  
_Just a spark of the love that used to be_  
Ray Charles: _Take these Chains from my Heart_ (1962)  
  
Es fühlte sich wie Ertrinken an.  
Nur, dass es keinen Tropfen Wasser gab.  
Er ertrank in Gedanken, Gefühlen, die nicht seine eigenen waren und sich trotzdem so anfühlten. Sie flossen um seinen Verstand herum, als sei er nur ein kleiner Stein in einem tosenden Fluss, rissen ihn mit sich, warfen ihn hin und her, bis er völlig die Orientierung verlor, breiteten sich in ihm aus, erstickten ihn, bis er glaubte, zu sterben. Dutzende, hunderte, zu viele.  
  
_Männlich, Ende zwanzig … Schuss in den Rücken … Schere … keine Austrittswunde … die Kugel … nicht weit weg … Wirbelsäule …_  
  
Worte. Satzfetzen. Nah, sehr nah.  
Sie tauchten plötzlich aus dem wirbelnden Strudel in seinem Inneren auf und versanken wieder, noch bevor er erkennen konnte, woher sie gekommen waren. Zurück blieb ein dunkles Echo, eine diffuse Bedrohung, _Angst_.  
Noch bevor er sich darüber klar werden konnte, was das bedeutete, wurde sein Verstand erneut überschwemmt. Er spürte Schmerzen, so gewaltig, dass sie sein Inneres zu zerfetzen drohten, hörte Schreie, immer nur Schreie. Festhalten. Er brauchte etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte!  
Sein Geist wurde nach oben gedrückt, raus aus dem Malstrom der fremden Gedanken. Es reichte nur für einen kleinen Atemzug, doch der musste genügen. Er konzentrierte sich. Versuchte zu schwimmen, pflügte mit unsichtbaren Händen durch die Wellen, auf der Suche nach Halt. Und tatsächlich berührte er etwas, wie einen Felsen inmitten tosender Fluten. Verzweifelt klammerte er sich daran fest. Es tat weh, fühlte sich falsch an. Als würde er nach rauem Stein greifen, der in seine Haut schnitt und sie blutig riss. Doch er ließ nicht los.  
Erneut wurde er herumgerissen, doch diesmal war es anders. Er verließ den Strom, schwebte plötzlich darüber und die Stimmen, die bisher so seltsam dumpf geklungen hatten, waren jetzt klar zu verstehen.  
  
_Sie sagen, er wurde angeschossen. Es war eine Pistole, ein Querschläger, aus nächster Nähe. Der Anzug hat einiges an Wucht abgefangen, doch die Kugel ist dennoch hindurch gedrungen. Er hat viel Blut verloren. Da es keine Austrittswunde gibt, muss die Kugel noch in seinem Körper stecken. Wir müssen sofort operieren._  
  
Er verstand die Worte klar und deutlich und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen brachten. Doch als er sich darauf konzentrierte und versuchte, ihre Bedeutung zu verstehen, durchfuhr ihn plötzlich ein so heftiger Schmerz, dass er zusammenzuckte. Beinahe verlor er die Kontrolle. Sein Geist krümmte sich schmerzhaft, doch er ließ seinen Felsen nicht los.  
Er öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich in einem hellen, fast weißen Raum. Um ihn herum schwebten Schatten. Sie bewegten sich hektisch, aber nach einem klaren Muster. Ihre Sorge, ihre Aufregung, durchdrangen seinen Geist, wie Regen durch Stoff sickerte. Er wandte sich von ihnen ab, sah sich weiter um. Vor ihm befand sich ein langer Tisch aus Metall. Auf grünen Laken, die in dem weißen Raum seltsam fehl am Platze wirkten, lag jemand. Die Gestalt bewegte sich nicht.  
Dann sah er das Blut.  
  
_Wach auf, du musst aufwachen!_  
  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er das plötzlich dachte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es wichtig war.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus, die nicht seine eigene war, und berührte die Gestalt am Arm.  
Und plötzlich hatte der Strudel ihn wieder. Er wurde aus der Helligkeit des Raumes zurück in die kalte Dunkelheit geschleudert, in der die Stimmen nur darauf warteten, sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen. Doch diesmal schien die Dunkelheit weniger massiv, als sei das Unwetter in seinem Inneren dabei, zu verklingen. Er bemerkte, dass er sie immer noch spüren konnte, die kurze Berührung des Schattens. Nur, dass er diesmal wusste, dass es sein eigener Arm war. Und er verstand, dass _er_ es war, der auf dem Tisch lag. Doch wie war er hierher gekommen? Wieso konnte er sich nicht erinnern? Und wieso war er verletzt?  
  
_Blut … welche Blutgruppe … sofort in den OP … Narkose vorbereiten …_  
  
Ihre Worte verloren wieder an Schärfe und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, sie aus dem Klangteppich in seinem Inneren herauszufiltern. In den Sturm aus Gedanken, Worten und Gefühlen mischten sich weitere Geräusche, die er bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Das Rascheln von Stoff, das Klappern von Metall auf Metall. Ein Piepen.  
Einer der Schatten bewegte sich in seine Nähe, er konnte spüren, wie er näherkam. Er meinte, einen Stich in seinem Unterarm wahrzunehmen. Dann kam die Kälte. Sie breitete sich von der Einstichstelle rasend schnell aus, floss seinen Arm, dann seinen Rücken hinauf, seinen Nacken, seine Schädeldecke. Von dort drang sie nach innen, legte sich um seine Gedanken, durchdrang sie wie ein eisiger Nebel, lähmte sie.  
  
_Wo ist die Kugel … schwer verletzt … nicht mehr da … Blutkonserven … Skalpell … Verdacht auf Lähmung …_  
  
Wieder brachten die Worte etwas in ihm zum Klingen und diesmal wurde der Eindruck von dem Echo eines Gefühls begleitet, das so grausam war, dass sein Inneres davor zurückschreckte.  
Der Strudel wurde wieder stärker. Er hörte Schreie, misstönend und voller Qual, schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge. Er versuchte, sie zurückzudrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Fluten griffen nach ihm und rissen ihn in ihre Mitte, als würde er ihnen gehören. Furchtbare Angst stieg in ihm auf. Er musste dem Sturm widerstehen, oder er würde sich verlieren!  
  
_Was ist das … steigernder Hirndruck … drohender Schlaganfall …_  
  
Die dumpfen Worte hatten einen alarmierten Klang bekommen und selbst in seinem Zustand verstand er noch, dass sie Gefahr bedeuteten. Doch die Kälte und die Angst machten es ihm beinahe unmöglich, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Doch Klarheit war wichtig! Er musste herausfinden, was passiert war, wieso er hier lag, was sie mit ihm vorhatten!  
Die Bewegungen der Schatten wurden hektischer, als sie um ihn herumtanzten wie im Theaterstück eines irren Geistes. Er wollte sie nicht sehen, doch ihr Bild drang durch seine geschlossenen Augen direkt in seinen Kopf und er spürte sie viel zu deutlich, fühlte ihre Verwirrung, Aufregung, Panik, so stark, dass er sie beinahe greifen konnte.  
  
_Lasst mich gehen, lasst mich gehen!_  
  
Er wusste nicht, ob sie ihn überhaupt hören konnten. Das Rauschen in seinem Geist war inzwischen so laut, dass es ihn zu sprengen schien. Er schrie dagegen an, doch seine Worte wurden verschluckt.  
  
_Bitte helft mir!_  
  
_Geräte spielen verrückt … wach … er ist noch wach … Narkose zu schwach … wie … stärker sedieren … schnell … Hirnschaden!_  
  
Als eine neue Welle von Kälte durch seinen Körper strömte, wusste er, dass er verloren hatte. Er versuchte mit letzter Kraft, sich gegen den lähmenden Nebel zu wehren, doch der riss ihn einfach mit. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich sein Geist auf, doch er hatte alle Kraft verbraucht.  
Dann zog ihn der Strudel in die Tiefe und die Welt wurde dunkel.  
  
  
Der Malstrom spuckte ihn aus und ließ ihn zurück wie ein Stück Treibgut auf einem leeren Strand, für das niemand mehr Verwendung hatte. Sein Verstand fühlte sich wund an, als hätten die Wellen ihn blank gescheuert, bis der rohe Kern freilag. Er konnte sie noch immer spüren, die fremden Gedanken. Sie leckten an ihm, zerrten an seinen Füßen, als wollten sie ihn zurück in die nasse Dunkelheit ziehen.  
Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn hier festhielt. Es fühlte sich anders an als der gesichtslose Strom. Massiver, _realer_.  
Seine Finger bewegten sich und er verstand. Es war sein Körper, den er spürte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es seiner war, denn er fühlte sich anders an als sonst. Unvollständig, als wäre ein Teil von ihm nicht da, wo er sein sollte.  
Und kaum, dass er bei Bewusstsein war, hörte er sie wieder. Die Stimmen. Sie stiegen aus dem Dunkel auf wie dünne Nebelschwaden, schwebten über ihm und hüllten ihn ein wie eine zarte Decke. Fast wäre er versucht gewesen, ihnen nachzugeben. Doch das, von dem sie flüsterten, hatte nichts sanftes an sich.  
  
_Bitte … es tut weh … es tut so weh … ich kann es nicht ertragen … bitte helft mir … Schmerzen … schreckliche Schmerzen … ich will nicht … ich will nicht sterben …_  
  
Die Stimmen waren misstönend und wirr und so qualvoll, dass er es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Er zog seine Gedanken zusammen, konzentrierte sie in seinem Körper wie in einem Kokon. Jeder einzelne war so unendlich schwer und schmerzte fast so sehr wie ihre, doch er musste sie schützen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass die Stimmen ihn erneut in ihre Welt aus Angst und Leid zogen.  
Für einen Moment wurde es tatsächlich fast ruhig in seinem Kopf. Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf den Körper, der ihm so fremd und doch sein einziger Anker in dieser Welt war. Konzentrierte sich nur auf das, was er fühlen, riechen, hören konnte.  
Da war es wieder, das Piepsen. Es pulsierte ganz in seiner Nähe, durchdringend, schmerzhaft. Er spürte, wie seine Konzentration zu flackern begann wie eine Kerzenflamme.  
  
_Macht es aus, macht es aus …_  
  
Das Piepen wurde schneller, hektischer.  
  
_Macht es aus!_  
  
Das Piepen geriet ins Stolpern und dieses Mal begriff, dass er es war, der dafür sorgte. Er konzentrierte sich stärker, sandte alle mentale Kraft, die er in sich finden konnte, wie einen Speer in Richtung des Piepens.  
Irgendwo in seiner Nähe gab es einen lauten Knall, dann herrschte Stille. Am Rande nahm er den Gestank von verbranntem Plastik wahr. Er achtete nicht darauf. Alles, was ihn interessierte, war, dass es endlich still war.  
Er sank in sich zusammen und spürte bereits, wie sich seine Gedanken seiner Kontrolle entzogen und auseinanderdrifteten. Als hätte er einen Stein in ihre Mitte geworfen, dessen Wucht sie jetzt in alle Richtungen drängte. Und beinahe augenblicklich spürte er auch die Dunkelheit wieder, die an ihm zerrte und ihn einmal mehr zu ersticken drohte.  
Irgendwo erklang ein vertrautes Geräusch und dann waren die Schatten wieder da. Sie beugten sich über ihn und ihre hektischen Stimmen vermischten sich mit den immer lauter werdenden Wellen in seinem Inneren.  
  
_Alarm … durchgebrannt … schläft … Wie kann das sein?_  
  
Der Strudel packte ihn und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Er spürte noch, das jemand nach seinem Arm griff, dann versank er erneut in der brüllenden Dunkelheit.  
  
Jetzt, da er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte, sank er tiefer und tiefer.  
Und am Grund war … nichts.  
Beim letzten Mal hatte er noch Angst gehabt. Doch jetzt sank er dem Grund entgegen und empfand beinahe Erleichterung. Denn dort unten verklangen auch die misstönenden Stimmen, verstummten die Gedanken, verschwanden die Schatten. Dort unten war einfach nur Stille und er begriff, dass es genau das war, wonach er sich sehnte.  
Also ließ er alles los, was ihn noch festhielt und umarmte die tiefe Schwärze wie einen alten Freund.  
  
-  
  
Charles Xavier, der wohl mächtigste Mutant der Welt, der Mann, dem es gelungen war, den dritten Weltkrieg zu verhindern, lag in einem Bett in einem namenlosen Militärkrankenhaus irgendwo an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten und schlief so tief, als wollte er nie wieder aufwachen.  
Auch wenn sie am Ende Erfolg gehabt hatten, auf persönlicher Ebene hatte ihre Mission den schlimmsten aller denkbaren Ausgänge genommen. Und Charles, der alles riskiert hatte, alles genommen.  
  
Hank McCoy griff nach der Tasse auf dem kleinen Plastiktisch neben Charles' Bett. Der Kaffee darin war inzwischen kalt. Kurz überlegte er, aufzustehen und ihn wegzuschütten, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und trank ihn trotzdem. Der bittere Geschmack war so widerlich, dass er das Gesicht verzog.  
Als er die leere Tasse wieder zurückstellte, zuckte sein Blick automatisch zu den kleinen Bildschirmen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Es waren drei an der Zahl und die kleinen, grünen Zahlenkolonnen, die unermüdlich über den schwarzen Grund wanderten, protokollierten jede Regung des Patienten, an dessen Körper sie mithilfe zahlreicher Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen waren.  
Seit fast einer Woche ging das nun schon so und seit fast einer Woche zeigten die Bildschirme so gut wie keine Veränderung. Hank betrachtete den größten von ihnen, den, der Charles' Hirnströme maß und das Ergebnis auf einer Rolle Endlospapier ausdruckte. Die Kurven auf dem Papier waren flach und gleichmäßig und zeigten keinerlei Auffälligkeiten. Hank kannte Verläufe wie diese von Komapatienten. Doch Charles lag nicht im Koma. Die verschiedenen Untersuchungen, welche die Ärzte in den letzten Tagen durchgeführt hatten, bestätigten das. Er schlief einfach. Und nichts und niemand schien in der Lage, ihn wieder aufzuwecken. Ab und zu meinte Hank, ein Zucken in den endlosen Linien zu erkennen, wie ein kurzes Aufblitzen seines Bewusstseins. Doch das konnten auch zufällige Reaktionen seiner Nerven sein. Die meiste Zeit war da nichts. Und Charles lag einfach nur da und atmete und schlief.  
  
Hank riss den Blick von den Bildschirmen los und betrachtete den Mann auf dem Bett. Es war noch immer der Charles, den er vor einigen Wochen kennen gelernt hatte, und doch hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen so stark verändert, dass er fast wie ein Fremder wirkte. Da er nicht aufwachte, mussten sie ihn künstlich ernähren. Dennoch schien er immer dünner zu werden. Seine Haut war blass und trocken und seine geschlossenen Augen waren tief in ihre Höhlen gesunken. Auf den eingefallenen Wangen zeigten sich dunkle Bartstoppeln, mit denen er älter aussah, als er war. Hanks Blick glitt tiefer und streifte Charles' Beine unter der dünnen Bettdecke. Die Beine, die er nie wieder würde spüren können. Bei dem Anblick zog sich sein Inneres zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammen. Das war es, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, wenn er an den Tag dachte, an dem Charles endlich wieder aufwachte. Der Moment, in dem sie ihm erklären mussten, dass Eriks Kugel ihn gelähmt hatte. Dass er nie wieder würde laufen können und ihn ein Leben im Rollstuhl erwartete.  
Hank schloss die Augen und seufzte. Mehr als einmal hatte er bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einen Rollstuhl für Charles zu bauen, den er gleich benutzen könnte, wenn er erwachte. Er hatte schon ziemlich genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie er aussehen und welche Funktionen er haben würde. Doch immer, wenn er sich vor ein leeres Blatt Papier setzte, schien sich ein Schalter in seinem Inneren umzulegen und er war plötzlich nicht mehr in der Lage, den Stift in die Hand zu nehmen. Er glaubte, zu wissen, woran das lag.  
Charles war immer stark gewesen. Jeder hatte zu ihm aufgesehen und ihn bewundert. Und ihm war es gelungen, jeden, mit dem er sprach, für seine Ideale zu begeistern. Er war der geborene Anführer und an seiner Seite wären sie in eine neue Zeit geschritten.  
Jetzt war das anders. Die fürchterliche Verletzung und ihre Folgen hatten ihn zum Krüppel gemacht. Er würde nie wieder so sein wie früher.  
Das war es, was ihn letztlich blockierte. Weil er es nicht wahrhaben konnte, nicht wahrhaben wollte. Und sich fast schon verzweifelt an den Gedanken klammerte, dass Charles eines Tages erwachen würde und sich herausstellte, dass alles nur ein furchtbarer Irrtum gewesen war. Dass es Kuba, diesen Schuss und die schrecklichen Stunden danach nie gegeben hatte.  
  
Hank öffnete die Augen wieder und sah aus dem Fenster. Irgendwann in den letzten Stunden hatte es zu regnen begonnen und der Wind peitschte die Tropfen wie feinen Nebel gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
Es war jetzt eine Woche her, doch die Erinnerungen waren ihm noch immer so präsent, als wäre es erst vor wenige Stunden passiert.  
Der Strand, das Meer, die Pistole, der Schuss, Erik, das Blut und dann …  
Nachdem Erik - Magneto - zusammen mit den anderen Mutanten aus Shaws Gefolgschaft verschwunden war, hatten sie es endlich gewagt, zu Charles zu stürzen. Eine von Moiras Kugeln, mit denen sie versucht hatte, Magneto zu stoppen, bevor er die Kriegsschiffe vor der Küste zerstören konnte, war von seinen magnetischen Kräften abgelenkt worden und hatte Charles in den Rücken getroffen. Zuerst hatte es ausgesehen, als hätte er noch Glück gehabt. Es hatte stark geblutet, doch er war ansprechbar und gefasst. Doch die Lage änderte sich schlagartig, als er die Worte herauspresste, die alles verändern würden.  
Dass er seine Beine nicht mehr spürte.  
Hank konnte die kalte Panik, die er damals empfunden hatte, selbst jetzt noch spüren.  
Sie hatten gewusst, dass es jetzt um jede Minute ging. Doch die Welt arbeitete gegen sie. Der Jet, mit dem sie hergekommen waren, war zerstört und sie verloren wertvolle Zeit mit der Suche nach einem Fortbewegungsmittel. Erst nach fast einer Stunde hatten Moira und Alex von irgendwoher einen alten Lieferwagen aufgetrieben, mit dem sie Charles in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus transportierten. Die Fahrt dorthin kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Charles lag auf der harten Bank im Heck des Wagens. Die ganze Zeit versicherte er ihnen, dass es ihm gutging. Doch Hank entging nicht, dass seine Worte immer mehr verschwammen und seine Bewegungen schlaff wurden.  
Sie hatten das kleine Krankenhaus fast erreicht, als er das erste Mal das Bewusstsein verlor.  
Im Krankenhaus bestätigte ihnen der einzige anwesende Arzt, was sie ohnehin schon geahnt hatten. Die Kugel hatte Charles direkt in die Wirbelsäule getroffen. Sie alle wussten, was das bedeutete, doch keiner sprach es aus.  
Moira gelang es endlich, Kontakt zur CIA aufzunehmen und ihnen die verzweifelte Lage zu schildern. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis das Flugzeug kam, das Charles und sie in das Militärkrankenhaus brachten, in dem sie nun waren.  
Charles hatte von der Reise so gut wie nichts mitbekommen. Er wachte immer wieder kurz auf, doch die Medikamente und der Schock sorgten dafür, dass er die furchtbaren Stunden nicht mehr bewusst miterleben musste.  
  
Das Militärkrankenhaus war hervorragend ausgestattet. Doch auch das vermochte die Diagnose nicht zu verändern. Charles' Rückenmark war irreparabel geschädigt. Er würde nie wieder aufstehen, nie wieder laufen können.  
Und als hätte er das geahnt, war der Telepath seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht.  
Nur ein einziges Mal, kurz nach der Operation, hatten seine Hirnströme ein Signal gezeigt. So heftig, dass die Elektronik des Geräts durchbrannte, dass die Aktivität seines Gehirns messen sollte. Die Ärzte schoben es auf einen technischen Defekt. Doch sie wussten es besser. Charles hatte das Gerät mithilfe seiner mentalen Kräfte zerstört. Den Grund dafür konnten sie nur raten.  
Seitdem war nichts mehr passiert. Seitdem lag er einfach nur da. Die Ärzte hatten keine Erklärung dafür. Es schien beinahe, als weigerte er sich einfach, aufzuwachen. Hank konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte sich alles verändert. Der Mann, von dem er dachte, dass er sein Freund war, hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte seine Beine verloren. Und der Mensch, der ihm von allen immer am wichtigsten gewesen war, hatte ihn verlassen.  
Hank wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schaute wieder auf die Bildschirme. Der Gedanke an Raven tat weh, selbst jetzt noch. Sie hatte ihn angesehen, kurz bevor sie mit Magneto verschwunden war. Ihr Blick war traurig gewesen, doch auch seltsam erleichtert.  
Mutant und stolz.  
Er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wer ihr diese Worte eingeflüstert hatte. Die Raven, die er kennen gelernt hatte, hätte sie nicht derart hintergangen. Es war Magneto gewesen, von Anfang an.  
Hank stieß ein wildes Knurren aus, als ihn die Wut über den Mann, der beinahe die Welt zerstört hatte, übermannte. Er atmete tief durch, um die unbändige Kraft zu unterdrücken, die in seinem Inneren aufstieg. Sie würde ihn nicht überwältigen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt.  
Er wartete, bis sich sein Puls wieder beruhigt hatte, und stieß ein gequältes Seufzen aus.  
Raven war fort und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Nicht mehr.  
Er wünschte sich nur, sie hätte auf ihn gehört. Dann hätte er sie vielleicht noch retten können. Dann wäre sie jetzt hier und nicht bei ihm. Dann könnte sie Charles dazu bringen, endlich aufzuwachen.  
  
Die Tür hinter ihm öffnete sich leise und als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Moira. Die Agentin schob sich durch die Tür und balancierte dabei ein Tablett in einer Hand, darauf mehrere abgedeckte Plastikteller.  
„Irgendeine Veränderung?“, fragte sie statt einer Begrüßung. Über sinnlose Höflichkeiten waren sie schon lange hinweg.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nichts.“  
Moira nickte, als hätte sie das erwartet. Sie schloss die Tür ebenso leise, wie sie sie geöffnet hatte, und trug das Tablett zu dem viereckigen Tisch an der Wand neben Charles' Bett. Das Krankenzimmer war nicht groß, bot aber immerhin genug Platz für eine kleine Sitzgruppe um einen weißen Tisch.  
„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger“, sagte sie, als sie einen der Deckel lüftete und Nudeln mit Soße enthüllte.  
„Danke“, entgegnete Hank knapp und merkte erst jetzt, dass er tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. Es war bereits früher Nachmittag. Er hatte den Raum seit dem Morgen nicht mehr verlassen.  
Moira ließ den Deckel wieder sinken und ging zu dem Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, der in den letzten Wochen ihr Platz geworden war. Genau wie Hank verließ sie ihn nur, wenn es unbedingt sein musste.  
„Charles …“, sagte sie an den Schlafenden gewandt. „Wach doch endlich auf …“  
Sie streckte beide Hände aus und umfasste seine, die, wie Hank wusste, eiskalt war.  
Moira gab sich die Schuld für seine Verletzung, auch jetzt noch. Schließlich war sie es, die die Waffe abgefeuert hatte. Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld, es war Magnetos. Er hatte die Kugel abgelenkt. Mehr als einmal hatte Hank sich gefragt, ob er es mit Absicht getan hatte. Er sprach die Frage nie aus, doch er ahnte, dass die anderen sie sich ebenfalls stellten. Er hoffte für Charles, dass es nicht so war.  
„Sie konnten nichts dafür“, sagte er einmal mehr. Moira sah ihn nicht an. Sie beugte sich über Charles und zog seine Hand an ihre Lippen.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte sie automatisch. „Aber was … was sollen wir nur tun?“  
„Wir können nichts tun.“ Hank wünschte sich, er wäre in der Lage, sie aufzumuntern. „Wir können nur warten. Und hier sein, wenn er uns braucht.“  
Und das taten sie. Heute, morgen, und am Tag darauf warteten sie darauf, dass Charles den Weg zurück fand. Und hofften, dass er einen Grund finden würde, es überhaupt zu wollen.  
  
  
Hank saß auf dem Plastikstuhl, den er in den letzten Wochen nie länger als ein paar Stunden verlassen hatte und blätterte einmal mehr durch Charles' seitenlange Krankenakte. Moira saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Irgendwann am Nachmittag war sie eingeschlafen und Hank hatte eine Decke über ihr ausgebreitet. Auch sie war Charles nicht von der Seite gewichen, seit sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren.  
Hank blätterte zum Ende der Akte und las die neuesten Untersuchungsergebnisse. Wieder keine Veränderung. Charles schlief noch immer, tief und fest und leblos. Hank hob den Blick von den Seiten und betrachtete den Telepathen. Die letzten Wochen hatten deutliche Spuren auf seinem Körper hinterlassen. Obwohl die künstliche Ernährung funktionierte, schien er immer dünner zu werden. Seine Haut war so blass, dass sie fast durchscheinend wirkte und sein Gesicht sah aus wie das eines alten Mannes. Insgesamt wirkte er mehr tot als lebendig.  
Vor den anderen, vor allem vor Alex und Sean, versuchte Hank, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch die Wochen nagten an ihm und seiner Hoffnung, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Immer öfter hörte er diese kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn fragte, wie lange er noch warten wolle. Er hasste sich für diese Zweifel, doch er konnte sie nicht abschütteln. Und so kostete es ihn jeden Tag mehr Energie, die Gedanken an das Danach zu verdrängen. Die Gedanken daran, wie es weitergehen würde, wenn Charles nicht zu ihnen zurückkam.  
  
Moira begann, sich zu rühren. Als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie sofort zu Charles. Ihr Blick war warm und traurig. Hank wusste, dass er ihr viel bedeutete, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr, als er es sollte. Ihn so zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können musste eine einzige Qual für sie sein.  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu und schaute fragend auf die Mappe auf seinem Schoss.  
„Hat es funktioniert?“  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
Am Morgen hatten die Ärzte wieder einen Versuch unternommen, ihm mithilfe von Medikamenten und äußeren Stimuli, wie sie es nannten, aufzuwecken. Charles hatte nicht reagiert. So, wie er schon bei den Versuchen davor nicht reagiert hatte.  
Hank klappte die Mappe zu und legte sie zurück auf den Tisch neben Charles' Bett. Auch er hatte sich schon viel zu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man Charles aufwecken könnte. Die Ärzte versuchten es mit den klassischen Mitteln, doch er wusste, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab. Andere Medikamente, andere Chemikalien. Jede seiner Ideen hatte er bislang fallen gelassen. Bei normalen Menschen mochten sie möglicherweise funktionieren. Doch Charles war kein normaler Mensch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Charles' Gehirn auf die Stoffe reagieren würde.  
Und wie er reagieren würde, wenn Hank ihn mit Gewalt aufweckte.  
  
Es klopfte leise und kurz darauf betraten Alex und Sean das Zimmer. Sie wirkten betrübt und vor allem Sean sah so aus, als wäre er am Liebsten ganz woanders.  
Ganz zu Anfang hatte Hank ihnen vorgeschlagen, ohne Moira und ihn nach Westchester zurückzukehren. Natürlich hatten sie abgelehnt. Seitdem wohnten sie in einem Seitenflügel des Krankenhauses.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Alex ungewöhnlich ernst und trat an das Krankenbett. Es war ihm anzusehen, wie schwer es ihm fiel, seinen Mentor in diesem Zustand zu sehen.  
„Er ist stabil“, sagte Moira diplomatisch.  
Auch Sean trat an das Bett und legte nach kurzem Zögern eine Hand auf Charles' rechtes Bein.  
„Ich habe mit der Schwester gesprochen. Sie sagte, er sei wieder nicht aufgewacht. Wieso schaffen sie es nicht, ihn zu wecken?“  
„Es ist nicht so leicht …“, fuhr Moira fort und sah Sean an. „Der Zustand, in dem er sich befindet, ist nicht auf medizinische Gründe zurückzuführen. Möglicherweise ist es …“  
„Weil er ein Mutant ist“, beendete Alex ihren Satz. „Deswegen können sie ihm nicht helfen. Und wir können es auch nicht. Verdammt …“  
„Es ist nicht eure Schuld, Alex.“  
„Ich weiß“, gab der Junge missmutig zurück.  
Er hob den Kopf und sah Moira an.  
„Aber … aber er wird doch wieder, oder? Ich meine … wer wird uns trainieren, wenn er nicht … wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht?“  
„Er wird aufwachen!“, widersprach Hank heftiger als er wollte.  
Alex und die anderen starrten ihn an, doch es war ihm egal. Seine Hilflosigkeit, seine Verzweiflung, bündelte sich in einem Knäuel sinnloser Wut in ihm, Wut auf Alex, Wut auf sie alle, Wut auf Charles, der sie hier zurückließ …  
„Er wird uns nicht alleine lassen. Er wird das durchstehen und dann wird alles wie früher.“  
Auch ohne Erik. Und ohne _sie_.  
Hank brauchte die anderen nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm ebenso wenig glaubten, wie er sich selbst.  
Er wandte sich ab und stürmte aus dem Krankenzimmer.  
Als er das Treppenhaus erreichte, rannte er bereits.  
Dann war er draußen, lief über den Parkplatz, die Wiese, bis er die Mauer erreichte.  
Dann brachen all die angestauten Emotionen aus ihm heraus und er begann zu schreien.  
  
Er brüllte, bis ihm die Luft wegblieb und sein Hals wie Feuer brannte. Er sank nach vorne und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem kalten Gestein ab.  
Es brachte nichts, sich selbst zu belügen. Oder die anderen. Sie alle kannten die Antwort. Sie schrie ihnen entgegen, jedesmal, wenn sie Charles in dem Bett liegen sahen. Es würde nie wieder so werden wie vorher. Dafür hatte Magneto gesorgt, als er ihnen nichts als ein Trümmerfeld hinterlassen hatte.  
Er musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen. Es war vorbei. Und das bedeutete, dass sie zwei Möglichkeiten hatten. Entweder fanden sie einen Weg, trotzdem weiterzumachen. Oder Charles' Vision würde mit ihm verschwinden.  
  
-  
  
Sein Geist schwebte in der Dunkelheit, still, schwerelos, beinahe friedlich.  
  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon hier war. Hier unten war Zeit kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung. Minuten, Stunden, Tage, nichts davon war von Bedeutung.  
Doch dieser Frieden war fragil. Mehr als einmal war er dem Strudel wieder gefährlich nahegekommen. Er hatte sie gespürt, die fremden Stimmen, die Kälte. Immer wieder streckten sie die eisigen Finger nach ihm aus und versuchten, ihn in ihre Mitte zu zerren.  
Also zog er sich immer weiter in sich zurück, hoffend, dass er irgendwann den Punkt erreichte, an dem sie ihn nicht mehr packen konnten.  
  
Doch auch hier unten war er nicht allein. Etwas anderes war hier, seltsam vertraut und doch weit weg. Wie ein verblasstes Foto aus einer Zeit, an die er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Einmal hatte er diesen Punkt in der Dunkelheit berührt. Der Schmerz war so gewaltig gewesen, dass sein Verstand sich brüllend aufgebäumt und sein Inneres in weiß glühenden Flammen gestanden hatte. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem _Gefühl_ , das die Dunkelheit erfüllt hatte wie ein Echo. Traurigkeit, so tief, wie er sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, allumfassend, gewaltig, vernichtend.  
Seit diesem Erlebnis wich er diesem Ort aus, umkreiste ihn nur, abwartend, furchtsam. Er wäre zweifellos verrückt geworden, alleine mit dieser Qual. Doch wo Dunkelheit war, da war auch Licht.  
Sein Licht war blass, fast unsichtbar. Doch es war da, leuchtete über ihm wie eine fast verloschene Kerze.  
Er wandte sich von der Dunkelheit ab und sah hin. Das Licht flackerte, drohte immer wieder von der Finsternis verschluckt zu werden. Instinktiv wollte er danach greifen, doch sein Verstand schreckte zurück. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Schmerz. Er näherte sich, so weit, wie er es wagte. Die Wärme streichelte seine zitternden Gedanken und war seltsam tröstlich.  
  
_Wach auf …_  
  
Die Stimme schien direkt aus dem kleinen Licht herauszudringen, so leise, dass er die Worte mehr spürte, als dass er sie wirklich hörte.  
  
_Komm zurück … wach auf …_  
  
Er wollte zurückweichen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich von der Wärme zu entfernen.  
  
_Ich kann nicht …_  
  
Seine Gedanken flüsterten die Antwort in die Tiefe des Raums und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob irgendjemand sie hören konnte. Er verlor sich in seinem Licht und den leisen Worten und ließ zu, dass sie seine ganze Welt einnahmen.  
  
_Wach auf … Bitte … Charles …_  
  
Die Worte hallten tief in seinen Gedanken wider und weckten Gefühle, die er fast vergessen hatte. Und zum ersten Mal spürte er etwas anderes als Angst und Schmerz.  
Sehnsucht.  
Und dann, aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus, breitete er seine Gedanken aus und umfasste das Licht, verschmolz mit ihm und ließ zu, dass es ihn aus der Dunkelheit zurück ins Leben zog.  
  
  
Als Charles erwachte, traf ihn die Realität wie ein Schlag.  
Es war hell und die Sonne wärmte seinen Körper. Dennoch waren seine Hände eiskalt. Sein Puls raste und der Atem in seinen Ohren klang rasselnd. Er lag auf dem Rücken. Das Kissen, auf dem sein Kopf lag, war dünn und feucht und die Matratze darunter hart. Und über allem schwebte der penetrante Geruch von zu viel Waschmittel, der den von Desinfektionsmittel, Blut und Krankheit jedoch nicht zu überdecken vermochte. Augenblicklich wurde ihm übel, doch sein krampfender Magen war leer und als er würgte, schmeckte er nur bittere Galle.  
  
„… Ausschläge … dort… wach...“  
_… Gott, mein Gott, endlich… er wacht auf …_  
„… Schwester, schnell… wacht auf …“  
_… Charles … Charles … bitte … komm zurück …_  
  
Die Stimmen waren nah und viel zu laut. Er wollte den Kopf drehen und ihnen ausweichen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sein Körper schien Tonnen zu wiegen und seine Muskeln gehorchten ihm nicht. Er stöhnte auf, doch selbst seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.  
  
„… wacht endlich auf!“  
_… müssen mit ihm reden … Wahrheit sagen … wie nur …_  
„… wird es ihm sagen müssen …“  
„... nicht jetzt, nein...“  
_… kann es ihm nicht sagen … will es ihm nicht sagen …_  
„Wir haben keine Wahl, Hank.“  
  
Die Stimmen, die in seinen Kopf drangen, wurden langsam klarer. Dennoch fiel es ihm schwer, sie zu verstehen. Ihre Worte verschwammen ineinander, überlagerten sich, wie ein Echo, das zwischen den Wänden seines Schädels hin- und hersprang. Charles versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Doch es fühlte sich an, als wären seine Lider zugeklebt.  
„Wir müssen versuchen, es ihm so schonend wie möglich beizubringen. Er steht noch immer unter Schock.“  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass das möglich sein wird.“  
_Nicht nach dem, was Erik ihm angetan hat._  
Die Erwähnung des Namens löste eine Welle von Erinnerungen in ihm aus.  
Der Strand. Ein Knall. Feuer, das sich in seinen Rücken fraß. Hände, die ihn festhielten. Die Bilder kamen bruchstückhaft, verschwanden, bevor er sie richtig deuten konnte. Was blieb, war ein Gefühl von Verzweiflung, so tief, dass es körperlich wehtat.  
„Erik …“  
Er presste das Wort heraus und erkannte seine eigene Stimme nicht wieder.  
„Er ist wach! Hank, er hat gesprochen!“  
Moira. Charles erkannte ihre Stimme, auch wenn ihre Worte in seinem Kopf keinen Sinn machten. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, zumindest nicht im Moment. Sie war hier, es ging ihr gut. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, doch das Gefühl fand keinen Platz in seinem Inneren, in dem der Schmerz immer noch nachhallte.  
_Erik …_  
„Charles. Charles, können Sie mich hören?“  
Auch diese Stimme erkannte er. Hank. Charles spürte seine Hand auf seinem Arm, warm, bebend.  
Erneut versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen. Diesmal gelang es ihm. Hanks Gesicht schwebte über ihm, verzerrt, blass, angespannt.  
„Charles.“  
_Er ist wach und er sieht mich an, endlich!_  
Charles hörte seine Worte, obwohl er die Lippen nicht bewegte. Und plötzlich verstand er, wieso er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, ihre Stimmen würden verschwimmen. Sie hatten nicht nur mit ihm gesprochen. Charles hatte ihre Gedanken gehört, hörte sie noch immer.  
Er schloss die Augen wieder und atmete zitternd durch. Er hatte nicht einmal gespürt, dass er seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten benutzt hatte. Selbst jetzt spürte er sie nicht, obwohl er die fremden Gedanken in seinem Kopf deutlich hören konnte. Das Gefühl war ihm nicht fremd. Als er noch ein Kind gewesen war und sich seine Kräfte langsam manifestierten, hatte es sich immer so angefühlt. Die fremden Eindrücke in seinem Kopf waren so stark gewesen, dass er glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Doch das war viele Jahre her. Jetzt konnte er sie kontrollieren. Oder hatte es zumindest gekonnt.  
Und plötzlich war er wieder ein Kind, saß alleine in seinem dunklen Zimmer, presste sich die Hände auf die Schläfen und betete, dass die Stimmen in seinem Verstand ihn nicht zerfetzten!  
  
„Wo bin ich?“, presste er hervor. Er musste sprechen. Er brauchte diesen Anker, der ihn hier festhielt und ihn davon abhielt, sich von der Angst überwältigen zu lassen.  
„In einem Militärkrankenhaus“, antwortete Moira. Sie war ebenfalls an das Bett herangetreten und Charles spürte ihre Finger, die sich warm um seine Hand schlossen.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und schaffte es irgendwie, den Kopf zu bewegen und sich umzusehen. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, war klein und fast quadratisch. Die Wände waren beige und hatten damit beinahe die gleiche Farbe wie die Laken, in denen er lag. Die breite Tür war dunkelbraun lackiert und verschlossen. Das Fenster ihr gegenüber war einen Spaltbreit geöffnet. Dahinter lag blauer Himmel.  
Wieder tauchten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Als er dort gewesen war, am Strand, war der Himmel genauso blau gewesen. Zumindest beinahe. Denn tatsächlich schien es, als würden die unzähligen Raketen, die auf sie zukamen, ihn verdunkeln und die Nacht über sie hereinbrechen lassen.  
„Was ist passiert? Wo sind … wo sind die anderen?“  
Er konnte sich nur noch vage erinnern. Alex, Sean, Raven … sie hatten gegen Shaws Leute gekämpft. Alex war verletzt worden. Und Raven war …  
„Es geht ihnen gut, keine Sorge“, sagte Moira und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Alex und Sean haben ein bisschen was abbekommen“, ergänzte Hank. „Doch keiner von ihnen ist schwer verletzt.“  
_Keiner außer Ihnen._  
Charles sah ihn an. In dem Gesicht des jungen Wissenschaftlers entdeckte er einen Ausdruck von Schmerz, den er nicht von ihm kannte.  
„Was ist mit Raven?“, fragte er und spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte.  
Hank runzelte die Stirn und der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Klinge, die Charles direkt ins Herz traf. Und er erinnerte sich.  
Raven war nicht mehr hier. Nicht mehr bei ihm. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, um _ihn_ zu begleiten.  
Erik.  
Die Trauer kam wie ein Sturm und hüllte ihn gänzlich ein. Er spürte, dass seine Augen zu brennen begannen und schluchzte gequält auf.  
Raven, _seine_ Raven, hatte ihn verlassen.  
Er war alleine, ganz alleine.  
„Ganz ruhig, Charles. Sie müssen sich beruhigen.“  
Hanks Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester und erst jetzt spürte Charles, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ein Zittern, das sich auf den anderen Mann zu übertragen schien, genau wie dieses Gefühl.  
„Es geht ihr gut, oder? Sag mir, dass es ihr gut geht!“  
In Hanks Blick schlich sich eine Verzweiflung, die ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen war.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte er leise und die Worte fühlten sich an wie ein Schlag.  
_Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie ist. Sie hat sich nicht gemeldet, nicht einmal. Ich bete, dass es ihr gut geht. Und dass sie zurückkommt. Sie muss zurückkommen! Sie muss!_  
„Charles …“  
Charles drehte den Kopf und sah Moira an. In ihrem Blick entdeckte er den gleichen Schmerz wie in Hanks, doch diesmal galt der Ausdruck ihm.  
„Es geht ihr sicher gut. Sie müssen sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren, gesund zu werden. Sie waren wochenlang bewusstlos und …“  
„Wochen …?!“, entfuhr es ihm. Er war doch kaum … kaum …  
Moira nickte zögernd.  
„Heute sind es 18 Tage“, bestätigte Hank.  
_18 verdammte Tage und wir hatten keine Ahnung, ob Sie zurückkommen würden._  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Ich … aber wieso …“  
„Sie haben geschlafen. Die Ärzte haben versucht, Sie zu wecken, aber sie konnten es nicht.“  
_Wir hatten solche Angst, Sie zu verlieren … Charles, Sie dürfen uns nicht verlassen!_  
Ihre Gedanken hallten in seinem Kopf wider wie Schreie. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Charles löste seine Hand aus Moiras Griff und hob sie an die Stirn. Sie zitterte, doch die Kälte tat gut.  
„Charles … Ist alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“, fragte Moira laut und ihre Sorge schwappte über ihn wie eine Welle.  
„Mein Kopf …“, flüsterte er mühsam.  
_… kann nicht mehr … Ich kann nicht mehr … bitte helft mir … lasst mich sterben …_  
Der Schmerz wurde stärker und mit ihm kamen die Stimmen zurück. Sie drängten in seine Gedanken, unkontrolliert, wild, und sie brachten Erinnerungen mit, die so grauenvoll waren, dass sie wie wirre Alpträume wirkten.  
„Ganz ruhig, Charles. Atmen Sie tief durch.“  
„Ich kann nicht … mein Kopf. Er … er explodiert …“  
Wieder Erinnerungen. Sie durchzuckten seinen Verstand wie ein Film, schneller und immer schneller. Er sah Rauch, Feuer, Sand, spürte Wasser und Metall, roch Schießpulver und Blut, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was davon aus ihm selbst kam und was ihm die fremden Geister einflüsterten.  
Er wollte sich zur Seite drehen, ihnen entkommen, doch als er sich bewegte, schoss Schmerz wie ein glühender Speer seinen Rücken hinauf, sammelte sich in seinem Kopf, und explodierte dort in purer Agonie. Er schrie auf und sackte wieder zurück auf die harte Matratze. Der Film in seinem Kopf riss und hinterließ tosende Leere. Sein Herz raste, als er versuchte, sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren und darauf wartete, dass der glühende Schmerz verebbte, der in seinem Rücken pulsierte und ihn zu zerreißen drohte.  
„Was ist passiert … Mein Rücken …“  
Die Worte kamen stoßweise und er musste um jedes einzelne kämpfen. Hände griffen nach ihm und drückten ihn nach unten.  
„Charles, Sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen. Sie sind schwer verletzt und …“  
Hanks Worte verloren sich und der nachfolgenden Stille haftete ein Gefühl an, das Charles nicht fassen konnte.  
_Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Ich will es ihm nicht sagen. Er wird nie wieder laufen können und Erik ist daran schuld._  
Wieder dieser Name. _Sein_ Name.  
Diesmal rückte er etwas in seinem Inneren an die richtige Stelle.  
Und plötzlich konnte Charles sich wieder an alles erinnern.  
  
Kuba. Der Strand. Bombenhagel. _Erik_.  
Der Tod, der in ihre Richtung flog wie ein Heer grausiger Sternschnuppen. Erik, der sie zurückschickte. Die Angst tausender in seinem Kopf. Er, wie er sich verzweifelt auf Erik stürzte. Ein Schuss, fürchterlicher Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Das Gefühl von Blut, welches heiß seinen Rücken hinablief. Erik, der ihn in seine Arme zog. Die Wärme seines Körpers, die so gar nicht zu dem Hass in seinem Gesicht passte.  
_Es ist in Ordnung, es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh._  
Bedeutungslose Worte, sterbende Emotionen, Leere.  
Erik, der verschwand. Und _sie_ mitnahm.  
Charles, der zurückblieb.  
Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, doch jetzt, wo die Teile in seinem Inneren wieder richtig lagen, sah er das Bild schmerzhaft klar und deutlich vor sich.  
Moira hatte auf Erik geschossen und der hatte die Kugeln abgelenkt. Eine davon hatte Charles getroffen. In den Rücken. Dorthin, wo der Schmerz wie ein glühendes Stück Eisen saß. Mitten in die Wirbelsäule.  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf. Seine Arme zitterten vor Anstrengung, als er sich in eine sitzende Position drückte. Moira wollte ihm helfen, doch Charles schüttelte ihre Hände ab. Erneut sammelte sich der Schmerz in seinem unteren Rücken, so heftig, dass er aufstöhnte. Er versuchte, sich an den Rest von Hanks Worten zu erinnern.  
_Er wird nie wieder laufen können und Erik ist daran schuld._  
Charles spürte, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
„Was meinst du damit? Wieso werde ich nie wieder laufen können?“ Seine Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
Hank fuhr zusammen.  
„Sie haben mich gehört.“  
_Natürlich hat er mich gehört, er ist ein Telepath! Es tut mir leid …_  
„Es tut mir so leid …“ Hanks Stimme brach.  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Also ist es wahr? Aber ich …“  
Er wandte sich von ihnen ab und schaute auf das Bett, dahin, wo seine Beine lagen. Gehörten sie wirklich zu ihm? Er erinnerte sich. Als er dort am Strand gelegen hatte, hatte er sie irgendwann nicht mehr gespürt. Er hatte geahnt, was das bedeutete, doch er hatte er verdrängt. Hatte sich eingeredet, dass es nichts war. Und jetzt?  
Charles versuchte, sich zu bewegen, versuchte, die Knie anzuziehen. Nichts passierte. Er sah seine Beine vor sich, doch es war, als wären sie tot. Jetzt wusste er, wieso er sich fremd in seinem eigenen Körper gefühlt hatte.  
Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen, hatte er die rechte Hand erhoben und die kalten Finger zu einer Faust geballt. Jetzt holte er aus und ließ die Faust heftig auf sein rechtes Bein fallen, kniff die Augen zusammen, wartete auf den Schmerz. Der nicht kam.  
„Nein …“  
Noch ein Schlag, dann noch einer.  
„Nein!“  
Er wollte erneut zuschlagen, doch diesmal hielt jemand seinen Arm fest und drückte ihn nach unten.  
„Hören Sie auf.“  
Charles versuchte, sich loszureißen, doch Hanks Griff war wie ein Schraubstock.  
„Hören Sie auf, Sie tun sich nur weh.“  
_Bitte, Charles, tun Sie das nicht. Tun Sie sich das nicht an._  
„Lass mich los … Lass mich los!“ Inzwischen schrie er. „Ich tue mir nicht weh, ich spüre nichts. Verdammt, ich spüre gar nichts!“  
Hank schlang die Arme um seine Schultern, als er zur Seite kippte. Sein Kopf sank schwer gegen Hanks Brust, als von einem Moment auf den anderen alle Kraft aus seinem Körper wich.  
„Es tut mir so leid …“, flüsterte Hank gegen seine Stirn, als er ihn an sich drückte wie ein Kind, das aus einem schlimmen Traum erwacht war.  
„Sag das nicht …“, widersprach Charles heiser. „Er hat auf mich geschossen … aber er hat die Kugel rausgeholt. Es ist … es kann doch nicht … Nein!“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er zu weinen begonnen hatte. Heiß liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht, bevor sie auf Hanks Hemd tropften und von dem Stoff aufgesogen wurden. Es war grauenvoll und unangenehm. Und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Er schloss die Augen und krallte die Finger in den Stoff, schluchzte heftig, während sein Körper wieder und wieder von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde.  
Hank drückte ihn an sich, so fest, dass es beinahe wehtat. Er sagte nichts, hielt ihn nur fest, während Charles alles herausweinte, was in ihm war.  
_Lassen Sie nicht zu, dass es Sie zerstört. Wir brauchen Sie. Wenn Sie uns auch noch verlassen, haben wir niemanden mehr. Bitte, Charles. Bitte. Bitte!_  
Bis er vollkommen leer war.  
Und in Hanks Armen das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
  
Charles lag in dem unbequemen Krankenhausbett und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war, regnete es und die schmutzig grauen Wolken hingen so tief, dass man fast danach greifen konnte. Das stetige Prasseln der Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheiben war alles, was die Stille im Zimmer durchbrach.  
Er war alleine in diesem Raum.  
Aber nicht in seinem Kopf.  
Dort spürte er sie, hörte ihre Gedanken, sah ihre Erinnerungen. Sie drängten in seinen Verstand, alle zugleich. Er versuchte, sie zurückzudrängen, doch die vielen Stunden des Kampfes hatten ihn schwach und mürbe gemacht. Also ließ er es einfach geschehen.  
Er riss seinen Blick vom Fenster los und richtete ihn auf seinen linken Arm. Eine Nadel steckte in seiner Haut und er konnte fast spüren, wie das Medikament Tropfen für Tropfen in seinen Körper sickerte. Die Schmerzmittel waren stark, doch er brauchte das. Denn ohne sie würde der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ihn zerreißen.  
Er sah sich in dem kleinen Zimmer um und vermied es dabei, in die Ecke neben der Tür zu sehen.  
Wo der Rollstuhl stand.  
Vor vier Tagen hatte einer der Ärzte ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht. Ruhig hatte der Mann ihm erklärt, wie er sich hineinsetzen konnte, wie er herauskam, wie er lenken, wie er bremsen konnte. Charles hatte ihm gar nicht zugehört. Er hatte nur dagesessen und das Ungetüm aus Metall und Kunststoff angestarrt und der Anblick war so absurd gewesen, dass er am Liebsten gelacht hätte.  
Er wusste, dass es albern war. Er würde nicht ewig vor der Wahrheit fliehen können. Der Rollstuhl gehörte jetzt zu ihm und wenn er nicht den Rest seines Lebens im Bett verbringen wollte, würde er ihn früher oder später benutzen müssen. Doch er war noch nicht bereit dazu, nicht bereit für die schreckliche Wahrheit. Dass Erik ihn verkrüppelt hatte. Und er nie wieder gesund werden würde.  
  
Es war knapp eine Woche her, dass er aufgewacht war. Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, waren die Ärzte zu ihm gekommen. In dem typischen geschäftsmäßigen Ton, zu dem nur Ärzte fähig waren, hatten sie ihm erklärt, was passiert war. Sein Rückenmark war irreparabel geschädigt. Dadurch hatte sein Gehirn keine Verbindung mehr zu den Nerven in seinen Beinen. Unterhalb seiner Hüften wurde sein Körper taub und in seinen Beinen hatte er keinerlei Gefühl mehr. Er war gelähmt. Und es gab keine Aussicht auf Heilung.  
Charles hatte ihnen nicht geglaubt, hatte sie angeschrien. Selbst, als er die Akte in den Händen hielt und sie mit eigenen Augen las, konnte er es nicht fassen. Als würde das auch nur das Geringste an der Diagnose ändern.  
Er habe noch Glück gehabt, sagten sie, bevor sie ihn mit der Wahrheit zurückließen. Nur wenige Millimeter weiter, nur wenige Nerven mehr, und er hätte nicht nur seine Beine verloren. Als würde ihn das trösten.  
Seit diesem Tag versuchte er, es zu verstehen. Versuchte zu begreifen, wie es so weit kommen konnte. Erik hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen. Oder doch? Charles versuchte, zu verstehen, was in dem Mann vorgegangen war, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war. Es gelang ihm nicht. In den letzten schrecklichen Minuten dort am Strand hatte Erik sich vor ihm verschlossen, hatte ihn aus seinen Gedanken ausgesperrt wie einen Fremden.  
_Es tut mir so leid …_  
Charles glaubte ihm. Wollte ihm glauben. Doch auch das änderte rein gar nichts.  
Erik war fort und er war hier. Das war die Realität, der er sich stellen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Die Bewegung tat weh. Wie jede Bewegung wehtat. Seit fast vier Wochen war er hier und in dieser Zeit hatte er einen großen Teil seiner Muskelmasse verloren. Er konnte es spüren, wenn seine Finger über seine Schultern, seine Arme glitten. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich fremd an. Charles verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als seine Finger die Blutergüsse unterhalb seiner rechten Schulter berührten. Es war jetzt zwei Tage her, dass er aus dem Bett gefallen war. Er war nachts aus einem Traum hochgeschreckt, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Er hatte aufstehen und ins Bad gehen wollen, wie immer, wie früher. Doch sein Körper hatte sich nicht so bewegt wie zuvor. Neben den Prellungen an seinem Arm hatte er sich auch Verletzungen am rechten Bein zugezogen. Die schillernden blauen und violetten Flecken, die seine Haut bedeckten, hätte er eigentlich spüren müssen. Doch da war nichts.  
Charles streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf das niedrige Gitter, das aus dem Rahmen seines Bettes aufragte. Nach seinem Sturz hatten sie es hochgeklappt. Wie bei einem Gitterbett für Kleinkinder. Es war absurd. Bis vor wenigen Wochen war er er einer der mächtigsten Mutanten der Welt gewesen, ein Wissenschaftler, dessen Forschungen die Welt in ein neues Zeitalter führen würden, in dem Menschen und Mutanten gemeinsam leben konnten. Ein Lehrer, der jungen Mutanten dabei half, ihre Fähigkeiten auszuformen und zum Wohl der Menschheit einzusetzen.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt war er nur noch ein Patient, ein Kriegsopfer, ein Krüppel. Das Leben, das er einmal geführt hatte, war vorbei. Und es gab nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte.  
  
  
Am Nachmittag besuchten ihn die anderen. Die, die geblieben waren, auch wenn es keinen Grund mehr dazu gab. Ihre Emotionen schwappten durch seinen Verstand wie eine Flutwelle. Mitleid, Wut, Schuld.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Moira leise und der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht traf ihn hart. Sie gab sich die Schuld an seiner Verletzung, schließlich hatte sie die Kugel abgefeuert. Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld. Es war Eriks. Er hatte die Kugel abgelenkt. Charles hatte ihr das gesagt, mehr als einmal. Doch das Gefühl war stärker als alle Worte. Er kannte das nur zu gut.  
„Besser“, sagte er und sah in ihren Gesichtern, dass sie ihm genauso wenig glaubten, wie er sich selbst.  
„Die Ärzte sagen, dass Sie bald nach Hause können“, sagte Hank und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
Charles verzog das Gesicht. Nach Hause. Und dann? Was dann?  
„Was werden Sie tun?“, fragte Sean, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.  
„Erik ist immer noch da draußen“, fuhr Alex fort. „Er und die anderen. Wenn wir ihn aufhalten wollen, müssen wir bald wieder anfangen zu trainieren.“  
Charles spürte, wie ein irres Lachen in ihm aufstieg. Erik aufhalten? Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal, alleine aus seinem Bett aufzustehen. Wie sollte er da in der Lage sein, auch nur das Geringste gegen Eriks Wahnsinn zu unternehmen?!  
„Wir werden Hilfe brauchen“, sagte Hank. „Wir brauchen Sie und Ihre Fähigkeiten, um neue Mutanten aufzuspüren.“  
„Ihr wollt weitermachen?“, fragte Charles heiser.  
Hank sah ihn an, als verstehe er die Frage nicht.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Aber wir können das nicht ohne dich“, sagte Moira und griff nach seiner Hand.  
Chales sah sie an und etwas in ihrem Blick sorgte dafür, dass er ihr tatsächlich glaubte. Er schluckte hart.  
„Sie sind unser Lehrer. Der einzige, den wir haben. Wir brauchen Sie.“  
Charles musste Sean nicht ansehen, um zu merken, dass er es ernst meinte. Er konnte es spüren. Zuversicht. Hoffnung. Und der Glaube an _ihn_. Sie vertrauten ihm, vertrauten darauf, dass er sich wieder aufrappelte und sie führte. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht nur im Begriff war, sich selbst aufzugeben. Nein, es ging auch um sie. Er hatte sie an diesen Punkt geführt. Und wenn er sich jetzt abwandte, wäre alles umsonst gewesen.  
Er senkte den Blick und sah zwischen Hank und Sean hindurch zu dem Rollstuhl neben der Tür.  
Dann nickte er.  
  
-  
  
Das Metall floss auseinander und wieder zusammen, umspielte seine Finger wie Wasser. Es war kalt und fühlte sich dennoch weich auf seiner Haut an. Er bewegte die Finger und das Metall zog sich von seiner Haut zurück und stieg nach oben, schien jedes Naturgesetz zu brechen, als es sich erst in dünnen, dann in immer dickeren Rinnsalen und Tropfen Richtung Decke bewegte. Dort kam es für einen Moment zum Stillstand, waberte in dicken Blasen unter dem weißen Stein, bevor es auf seinen Wink hin hinabstürzte, direkt auf ihn zu, ein Geschoss aus flüssigem Eisen. Er hob die Hand und fing den Strom in der Luft ab, leitete ihn um, in Richtung des mannshohen Gebildes in der Mitte des Raumes. In dünnen Fäden wob er das Metall darum, verflocht es mit den bereits vorhandenen Strukturen, die beinahe organisch aussahen, wie ein gewaltiges Geflecht aus Wurzeln und Adern, das Innere einer Kreatur aus Eisen und Stahl, genauso kalt und hart wie er selbst.  
  
Erik hörte Schritte hinter sich und unterbrach seine Arbeit. Das Metall wurde augenblicklich fest.  
Eine Frau trat in sein Blickfeld. Ihre Haare waren hellblond, ihre Haut makellos und ihr Lächeln vermochte es, jedem Mann den Verstand zu rauben. Was sie selbstverständlich wusste.  
Erik hatte keinen Blick dafür.  
„Habt ihr sie?“, fragte er statt einer Begrüßung.  
Emma Frost lächelte und hob eine Ledermappe.  
„Hier sind sie. Alle Namen, fein säuberlich in Listen sortiert. Mit Rang, Stützpunkt, Adresse.“  
Erik nickte.  
„Gut.“  
Emma trat zu ihm und reichte ihm die Mappe. Er nahm sie, öffnete sie kurz und warf einen Blick auf die Listen. Da waren sie. Die Namen der Menschen, die sie auf Kuba abgegriffen hatten. Jeder einzelne von ihnen, vom Kommandanten bis zum einfachen Soldat auf einem der Kriegsschiffe. Es waren hunderte, tausende. Er konnte sie beinahe vor sich sehen, wie sie in dunklen Sälen, Konferenzräumen und Laboren standen und überlegten, mit welchen Waffen sie gegen sie vorgehen sollten. Erik würde ihnen zuvorkommen. Er war einmal ein Opfer ihrer Willkür gewesen. Er würde es nie wieder sein. Shaw hatte Recht gehabt. Der Krieg hatte begonnen und er war eine Waffe. Und diese Waffe würde sie vernichten, jeden einzelnen von ihnen.  
„Wo sollen wir anfangen?“, fragte Emma mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme, die nicht ansatzweise vermuten ließ, dass sie über den Tod all dieser Menschen sprachen. Denn genau das war es, worum es hier ging. Diese Menschen hatten ihn angegriffen und ihm den Krieg erklärt. Ihm und allen Mutanten auf der Welt. Sie hatten nicht die geringsten Skrupel gezeigt, als sie ihre Waffen auf sie richteten und es war ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, dass _sie_ es waren, die kurz zuvor ihre kümmerlichen Leben gerettet hatten. Erik würde es ihnen in gleicher Weise vergelten.  
„Die Kommandanten“, antwortete er ebenso ruhig wie sie.  
Emma nickte, als habe sie diese Antwort erwartet.  
„Ich werde Azazel schicken.“  
„Tu das“, sagte er und stand von dem hellen Ledersofa auf.  
Obwohl er schon mehrere Wochen hier war, fühlte sich das Möbelstück noch immer fremd an. So wie alles andere in der Villa. Er wusste nur zu gut, woran das lag. Es war Shaws Quartier. Nach dem Kampf auf Kuba hatte Azazel sie hierher gebracht. Und weil Erik zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Alternative besaß, war er geblieben. Die Villa war ein modernes Gebäude aus Beton, Glas und Stahl, weitläufig und teuer. Die Einrichtung war ausgesucht und ebenso nüchtern wie die Architektur.  
Erik hasste jeden einzelnen Moment in diesem Haus, in dem die Erinnerung an den Mann, der ihn gequält und den er getötet hatte, noch immer nachhallte wie ein nie endendes Echo.  
Emma sah zu ihm auf.  
„Schon erledigt“, sagte sie und nur einen Augenblick später erschien Azazel im Raum.  
Mit seiner roten Haut und den Hörnern sah der Mutant wie der lebendig gewordene Teufel aus.  
Erik reichte ihm die Mappe.  
„Nimm Angel mit, dann geht es schneller. Ich will mich nicht ewig damit beschäftigen müssen.“  
Azazel nickte und verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er gekommen war.  
Emma lachte leise und legte kokett den Kopf schief.  
„Hast du es immer so eilig?“  
„Nur, wenn es wichtigeres zu tun gibt“, entgegnete er knapp.  
Sie lachte erneut. Dann hob sie eine Hand und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Helm auf seinem Kopf. Erst der metallische Klang ihres Fingernagels darauf machte Erik wieder bewusst, dass er ihn trug. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ihn, wenn überhaupt, allenfalls für ein paar Minuten abgenommen und sich inzwischen so an ihn gewöhnt, dass er ihn gar nicht mehr spürte.  
„Musst du den die ganze Zeit tragen?“, fragte sie leise und ihr Finger glitt von dem Metall zu seinem Gesicht und zog die Linie seines Kinns nach.  
Erik verzog den Mund.  
„Ja. Was schützt mich sonst davor, dass ein Telepath in meinen Kopf eindringt?“  
„Vor mir musst du dich nicht in acht nehmen. Ich bin ein liebes Mädchen.“  
„Um dich mache ich mir auch keine Sorgen.“  
Emma ließ die Hand sinken.  
„Er ist weit weg“, sagte sie. „Und er weiß nicht, wo wir sind.“  
Jetzt musste Erik tatsächlich lachen.  
„Das wird ihn nicht aufhalten.“  
Nicht, solange er Cerebro hatte.  
Charles …  
Der Gedanke an ihn weckte Erinnerungen, die Erik nicht sehen, und Gefühle, die er nicht haben wollte.  
Es war erst wenige Wochen her, doch die Minuten waren ihm noch immer so präsent, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Der Strand, der Schuss, Charles, der zu Boden stürzte, die Worte, die sie endgültig voneinander trennten. In jenem Moment war die Wahrheit so offensichtlich gewesen, hatte ihnen förmlich entgegen geschrien. Es würde keinen Frieden geben, jetzt nicht und in Zukunft nicht.  
Charles hatte es nicht gesehen. Natürlich nicht. Er war blind für alles Schlechte auf der Welt, verdrängte, verleugnete es. Als hoffte er, dass es sich dann einfach in Nichts auflösen würde. Der Gedanke daran löste kalte Wut in ihm aus. Als er die Bomben aufhielt, hatte er ihnen das Leben gerettet, doch Charles hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Stattdessen hatte er ihn nur angesehen und seine blauen Augen waren getränkt von Anklage, Trauer und Schmerz.  
Erik hatte ihn schwer verletzt. Deswegen sollte er sich schuldig fühlen, doch das Gefühl war weit weg, wie auch jedes andere Gefühl, das ihn je mit dem anderen Mutanten verbunden hatte. Und es war ohnehin gleichgültig, denn es würde nicht das Geringste ändern. Das mit ihnen war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Jetzt war es vorbei. Und er machte weiter, auch ohne Charles. Weil er der einzige war, der den Menschen entgegentrat. Charles würde es nicht tun. Nein, er würde sich weiter verstecken, vor der Welt, vor der Wahrheit, sich weiter hinter blindem Idealismus vergraben und darauf warten, dass die Menschheit irgendwann zu ihm kam.  
Deswegen konnte Erik den Helm nicht abnehmen. Er konnte nicht riskieren, seinen Verstand ungeschützt zu lassen. Weil er Charles nicht die Gelegenheit geben durfte, ihn zu finden, die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken zu übernehmen und ihn von dem abzubringen, das er tun musste. Charles würde es versuchen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er kannte ihn zu gut. Sein verdammtes Gewissen würde Charles dazu zwingen.  
„Soll ich ihm einen Besuch abstatten und herausfinden, was er vorhat?“, fragte Emma.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Er ist keine Gefahr und im Moment ist er unwichtig.“  
Emma runzelte die Stirn, doch sie nickte.  
„Und was machen wir beide stattdessen?“  
Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.  
„Wir sind im Krieg. Während wir hier reden, schärft unser Feind seine Waffen. Wir werden herausfinden, welche das sind und sie zerstören. Sie haben uns einmal angegriffen. Ein zweites Mal lassen wir das nicht zu.“  
  
  
_Charles' blaue Augen waren von Lust durchtränkt, als er sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Erik fuhr mit den Händen in seinen Nacken, krallte die Finger in seine Haare. Er stöhnte laut, als Charles einmal mehr in ihn stieß und wilde Lust durch seinen Körper peitschte. Noch nie hatte es sich so gut angefühlt. Sein Körper stand in Flammen. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten. Charles' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln._  
_Das plötzlich einfror._  
_Erik spürte die Gefahr, doch er konnte nichts tun. Irgendwo knallte ein Schuss und plötzlich war Charles verschwunden und Erik fand sich in einem Raum wieder, den er nur zu gut kannte._  
_Die Liege glänzte im grellen Licht der Lampen und das Blut darauf war noch warm._  
_„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Erik“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm._  
_Dann spürte er das Messer und begann zu schreien …_  
  
Erik riss die Augen auf und fasste sich an die Brust, dorthin, wo das Messer in seinen Körper eingedrungen war. Doch dort war nichts. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen.  
Er richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Der Marmorboden unter seinen Füßen war kalt. Er atmete tief durch. Sein Puls raste und kalter Schweiß lief in dünnen Rinnsalen seinen nackten Rücken herunter. Er fluchte lautlos und rammte eine Faust in die Matratze. Shaw war tot. Erik hatte gehofft, dass damit auch die Alpträume ein Ende haben würden, die ihn schon so lange quälten. Doch sie verschwanden nicht. Nein, der Doktor war immer noch da, saß in seinem Kopf und wartete nur darauf, dass er Schwäche zeigte. Und diesmal gab es niemanden, der ihn aus der Dunkelheit ins Licht zog.  
_Charles …_  
Auch er tauchte in seinen Träumen auf. Und hier, in der stillen Dunkelheit, erlaubte sich Erik für einen kurzen Moment, ihn zu vermissen. Den Klang seines Atems, das Gefühl seiner Haut, sein leises Flüstern, wenn er im Schlaf wieder die Gedanken anderer durchstreifte und mit ihnen redete. Seine blauen Augen, mit denen er ihn immer so intensiv ansah, dass Erik sich nackt und hilflos fühlte …  
Erik hob eine Hand in Richtung der Lampe über seinem Kopf und die Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Es war vorbei. Das zwischen ihnen war gut gewesen. Bis es auf die schlimmstmögliche Weise geendet hatte. Charles würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Und Erik würde ihn nie darum bitten.  
  
Er stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Im Spiegel blickte er in das Gesicht von Magneto, umrahmt vom kalten Metall des Helms. Erik überlegte kurz, dann nahm er ihn ab. Die Haare darunter waren schweißnass. Er öffnete den Wasserhahn und hielt den Kopf unter das eiskalte Wasser.  
Als er ihn wieder hob, zitterte er vor Kälte. Der Mann, der ihm jetzt aus dem Spiegel entgegensah, war ihm fremd geworden. Erik strich sich mit einer Hand durch die tropfnassen Haare und fühlte sich seltsam nackt. Fast erwartete er, in der nächsten Sekunde Charles in seinen Gedanken zu spüren. Er kam nicht.  
Erik griff nach einem Handtuch und rieb sich die Haare trocken. Dann setzte er den Helm wieder auf. Dabei streifte sein Blick die Narbe mitten auf seiner Brust. Sie saß genau dort, wo Shaw ihm in seinem Traum das Messer in den Leib gerammt hatte. Und wie die Erinnerung würde auch sie niemals verschwinden.  
Er war Shaws letztes Experiment gewesen, bevor die Terrorherrschaft der Nazis beendet worden war. Und so sehr Erik ihn auch hasste, ihm hatte er zu verdanken, dass er überhaupt hier war. Shaw hatte ihn geschaffen. Aus Wut und Schmerz war er aufgestiegen wie ein Phönix aus der Asche.  
Und jetzt würde er die Flügel ausbreiten und die Welt, die ihm das angetan hatte, verbrennen.  
  
-  
  
Charles hatte sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ihm sein Leben einmal entgleiten könnte. Wieso auch? Seit seiner Geburt war sein Leben einem festen Muster gefolgt, wohl durchdacht und gut geplant. Schule, Universität, lernen, forschen, lernen. Helfen.  
Jetzt war er es, der Hilfe brauchte. Und noch nie zuvor hatte ihm etwas solche Angst gemacht.  
Er war immer selbstständig gewesen, nicht erst seit dem Tod seines Vaters, der ihn viel zu früh verlassen hatte. Und seine Intelligenz hatte ihm alle Türen geöffnet, egal wann, egal wo.  
Und jetzt? Jetzt erschien ihm selbst die Tür zum Badezimmer als schier unüberwindbares Hindernis. Das Muster bekam Risse. Alle Ziele wurden infrage gestellt. Sein ganzes Leben wurde infrage gestellt! Was nützten einem Abschlüsse der besten Universitäten der Welt, wenn man nicht einmal alleine aus dem Bett steigen konnte? Was nützte ein brillanter Verstand, wenn man nicht in in der Lage war, die Hemden im Kleiderschrank zu erreichen?  
Bittere Galle stieg in seinen Mund und Charles schluckte sie herunter. Das konnte, durfte, doch nicht das Ende sein. Er war Charles Xavier, es musste doch Hoffnung geben!  
Der verzweifelte Gedanke hielt gerade so lange, bis er den Blick senkte und auf seine Beine herabsah, die wie tot dalagen. Es gab keine Hoffnung, nicht dafür.  
Das Muster in seinem Inneren brach und hinterließ ein Trümmerfeld.  
Doch die Welt drehte sich weiter, auch ohne ihn. Er hatte dafür gesorgt, als er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, um die Menschheit zu retten. Die Welt hatte gewonnen, vorerst. Er selbst hatte verloren. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, war es doch ein geringer Preis für die unzähligen Leben. Sein Verstand wusste das, doch sein Herz fühlte es nicht.  
Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als weiterzumachen, irgendwie.  
Hank und die anderen halfen ihm, so gut sie konnten. Auch Moira hätte ihm beigestanden, wenn er es zugelassen hätte. Doch Charles hatte sie fortgeschickt, um sich und die anderen zu schützen. Und sie. Ihre Einheit gab es nicht mehr. Nicht, nachdem nach Shaw auch Erik die CIA angegriffen und Emma Frost befreit hatte. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass es dort niemanden mehr gab, der sie noch als Verbündete betrachtete.  
Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Nach allem, was Moira für sie getan hatte. Doch er musste es tun. Denn er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er in der Lage wäre, sie gegen einen Angriff zu verteidigen. Moira wegzuschicken tat weg. Sie hatte viel für ihn empfunden. Charles hatte es gespürt, auch wenn sie es nie ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte sie geküsst, bevor er ihr die Erinnerungen genommen hatte. Sie hatte es genossen. Er selbst hatte sich nur gefragt, ob ein Kuss für ihn jemals wieder nach etwas anderem als nach _Lüge_ schmecken würde. Es war grauenvoll und falsch und doch alles, was er fühlen konnte.  
  
Charles legte eine Hand an die Steuerung seines Rollstuhls und und lenkte ihn an den breiten Schreibtisch seines Arbeitszimmers. Hank hatte sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und ihm einen elektrischen Rollstuhl gebaut. Es machte seinen Alltag um einiges leichter. Dennoch hatte er sich auch nach Wochen noch immer nicht an das Gefährt gewöhnt. Und an seinen Zustand. Nichts war mehr wie früher. Jede Bewegung, die er früher nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte, strengte ihn nun an. Sich im Bett herumdrehen, aufstehen, sich anziehen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, das all das zum ersten Mal machte. Sein Körper erinnerte sich an die richtigen Bewegungen, konnte sie aber nicht mehr ausführen. Und nach den Wochen im Krankenhaus schmerzten seine Muskeln selbst von der kleinsten Belastung. Jeden Abend gelang es ihm nur mit Schmerzmitteln, überhaupt einzuschlafen.  
Und selbst das war schon ein Fortschritt gegenüber der Zeit im Krankenhaus.  
Hank hatte seinen Zusammenbruch nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt. Charles war ihm dankbar dafür. Der Gedanke daran erfüllte ihn noch immer mit Schrecken. Noch nie zuvor hatte er derart die Kontrolle über sich verloren, hatte nicht einmal geahnt, dass es überhaupt möglich war.  
Seitdem war es nicht mehr passiert. Er hielt sich im Gleichgewicht, irgendwie. Doch auch das änderte nichts. Das Bild, das er von sich hatte, passte nicht mehr mit der Realität übereinander. Sie bewegten sich gemeinsam, doch immer war diese Lücke zwischen ihnen, wie ein Zerrspiegel, in dem er sich selbst nicht mehr erkennen konnte.  
Wie ein schlimmer Traum, aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte, weil er nicht schlief.  
  
Charles öffnete die lederne Mappe, die vor ihm auf der Tischplatte lag. Neben mehreren Briefen fand sich der Entwurf eines Flyers darin. Er zeigte ein Bild des Anwesens. Und darüber im Halbkreis angeordnet den Namen, den die Schule tragen würde.  
_Xavier's School_  
Sein Name. Seine Schule.  
Moira und die anderen hatten Recht gehabt. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sie führte. Sie brauchten _ihn_. Und Charles konnte sie nicht im Stich lassen, auch wenn beinahe alles in ihm es wollte. Er war der einzige, der es tun konnte. Und zu seinem und ihrem Glück war der Mann, der er früher einmal gewesen war, noch immer da, irgendwo in ihm.  
Er würde die Schule aufbauen und alle zu sich holen, die seine Hilfe brauchten. Mithilfe von Cerebro würde er sie finden. Er würde sie unterrichten und ihnen helfen, ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen. Er würde für sie der Mentor werden, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er würde sie lehren, woran er glaubte. Oder zumindest einmal geglaubt hatte.  
Er strich mit den Fingern über den Schriftzug und meinte fast, die Worte spüren zu können. _Xavier's School_. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und der Name würde mit Leben gefüllt. Er würde für Zuhause stehen, für Frieden, für Akzeptanz, eine Insel inmitten einer feindlichen Welt.  
Doch der Name machte auch noch etwas anderes deutlich. Dass er alleine war.  
Raven war nicht mehr hier.  
Und Erik …  
  
Charles schüttelte jeden Gedanken an den Mann ab, der für das alles hier verantwortlich war.  
Der Schmerz blieb.  
Genau wie die Stimmen.  
Charles schloss die Augen, hob die freie Hand an die Schläfe und atmete tief durch. Wie die Schmerzen waren auch die Stimmen in seinem Kopf in den letzten Wochen zu seinen ständigen Begleitern geworden. Mal waren sie weit weg und kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern am Randes seines Verstandes, dann wieder waren sie dröhnend und verzehrend und drohten, ihn zu verschlingen. In diesen Momenten hatte er solche Angst, dass er glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Er ließ die Hand sinken und spürte, dass sie zitterte. Die ständige Furcht zermürbte ihn und machte jeden Tag zur Qual. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass es nur der Schock war. Dass es vergehen würde, sobald er sich wieder erholt hatte. Doch das war nicht passiert. Die Stimmen waren immer noch da, durchdrangen ihn, folterten ihn mit Bildern, Gedanken, Erinnerungen. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wen er da hörte. Die Eindrücke verschwammen in seinem erschöpften Verstand zu einem Rauschen, aus dem sich nur ab und zu einmal ein klares Wort schälte.  
Er spürte auch Hank, Sean und Alex. Sie waren näher als all die anderen, besser zu verstehen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, ihre Gedanken aus dem Chaos in seinem Inneren herauszufiltern. Er spürte ihre Hoffnung. Aber auch ihre Zweifel. Die Zweifel an _ihm_.  
Charles konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Auch er zweifelte, an sich, an dem hier, an allem. Hatte Erik am Ende doch Recht behalten? Waren Menschen und Mutanten dazu bestimmt, einander zu bekämpfen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Erik hatte Unrecht. Sie waren noch hier. Die Menschen waren noch hier. Er durfte nicht aufgeben. Denn dann hätte Erik gewonnen. Dann hätte er ihn wahrhaft vernichtet.  
  
Charles öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick fiel auf das halbvolle Glas auf dem Tisch. Er streckte die zitternde Hand danach aus und hob es an die Lippen. Der Whisky war warm und brannte in seiner Kehle. Es tat gut. Die Flasche neben dem Glas war halb leer. Er meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass sie gestern noch voll gewesen war.  
  
Als jemand die Tür hinter ihm öffnete, drehte er sich nicht um.  
„Cerebro ist einsatzbereit. Sind Sie so weit?“, fragte Hank und die Zuversicht in seiner Stimme vermochte deren Abwesenheit in seinen Gedanken nicht zu verbergen.  
Charles stellte das Glas auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Ja …“  
  
-  
  
Hank trug die letzten Koordinaten, die Cerebro ausgedruckt hatte, in die Liste ein. Dann trat er an das Pult links von sich und warf einen Blick auf die Werte. Die Zahlen auf den Anzeigen, die Charles' Hirnströme maßen, während er an die Maschine angeschlossen war, waren wieder einmal viel zu hoch. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie den kritischen Wert erreichten, ab dem es lebensgefährlich würde, Cerebro weiterhin zu benutzen. Hank merkte sich die Zahlen und schaltete die Maschine ab. Das Summen der riesigen Computer, das den runden Raum erfüllte, wurde tiefer und leiser, bis es nach wenigen Sekunden ganz verstummte. Hank drehte sich um und betrachtete den Helm, der wieder an seinem Platz über der kleinen, runden Plattform in der Mitte des Raumes hing.  
Als Charles die Maschine das erste Mal benutzt hatte, waren die Werte nahezu perfekt gewesen. Er hatte Talent und es war ihm sofort gelungen, über die Antennen Kontakt zu unzähligen anderen Mutanten in einem Gebiet von mehreren tausend Meilen aufzunehmen. Die telepathischen Kräfte, die er dabei gezeigt hatte, waren größer, als Hank es je für möglich gehalten hatte.  
In den letzten Sitzungen war davon nicht mehr viel zu spüren gewesen. Und die Werte spiegelten nur wider, was er ohnehin schon vermutete. Charles verlor die Kontrolle. Während sie früher stundenlang nach Mutanten suchen konnten, bevor er ermüdete, schafften er es jetzt nur noch mit Mühe, seine Kräfte länger als eine halbe Stunde auf die anderen Mutanten zu fokussieren. Und weil er das merkte, zwang er sich dazu, trotzdem durchzuhalten, was die Werte nur noch mehr in die Höhe trieb.  
Hank seufzte. Sie brauchten Charles und Cerebro, um Schüler zu finden. Trotzdem musste Charles' Gesundheit an erster Stelle stehen. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie die Maschine nicht mehr nutzen konnten. Zumindest nicht in dieser Form.  
Hank griff nach der fertigen Liste und den Papieren darunter. Es waren Pläne für eine neue Maschine, eine verbesserte Version von Cerebro. Sie würde größer als die, die sie jetzt nutzten, und die Reichweite würde um ein Vielfaches erhöht. Die nötige Elektronik würde er auf einen Bruchteil reduzieren, was auch die Anzahl der möglichen Fehlfunktionen drastisch senkte. Den passenden Ort für sein Projekt hatte er bereits gefunden. Unter dem Haus gab es unzählige Keller, Hallen und Räume und in einen davon würde Cerebro perfekt hineinpassen.  
Und bis sie fertig war, würde Charles sich hoffentlich wieder erholt haben.  
Er ging zu der schmalen Treppe, die aus dem runden Raum herausführte und schaltete auf dem Weg das Licht in der Maschine aus. Nur der Helm gab weiterhin ein blasses, blaues Leuchten von sich. Er würde die nächste Sitzung ausfallen lassen. Auf der Liste, die sie zusammengetragen hatten, waren genug Namen, um sie die nächsten Wochen zu beschäftigen. Und Charles würde die Pause sicher guttun.  
  
  
Im Haus war es ruhig und auch wenn er sich nach den Wochen, die sie schon wieder hier waren, daran gewöhnt haben müsste, traf ihn die Stille noch immer.  
Als sie hergekommen waren, waren sie nicht viele gewesen. Dennoch war es ihnen gelungen, das Haus mit Leben zu füllen. Dieses Leben war zusammen mit denen verschwunden, die sie verlassen hatten. Magneto. Moira. Raven …  
Sie waren übrig geblieben. Sie waren zurückgekehrt. Doch es war nicht mehr wie damals. Sogar Alex und Sean, die sich früher gerne lautstark gestritten hatten, waren still geworden.  
Hank betrat Charles' Arbeitszimmer und legte die Liste mit den Koordinaten auf den Schreibtisch.  
Charles hatte sich am meisten verändert. Auch wenn der Telepath versuchte, es zu verbergen, es entging ihm nicht. Keinem von ihnen. Es waren nicht nur die offensichtlichen Veränderungen wie der Rollstuhl, an den er sich nur schwer gewöhnen konnte. Oder die Probleme mit Cerebro. Es waren die inneren Veränderungen. Sie kannten sich noch nicht lange, doch Hank entging nicht, dass Charles nach dem wochenlangen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus nicht mehr derselbe war. Er zog sich immer weiter in sich selbst zurück, wurde unruhig, lachte kaum noch. Aß zu wenig und trank zu viel. Sie versuchten ihr Bestes, um ihm zu helfen und den Alltag zu erleichtern. Doch es nützte nichts.  
Vielleicht hätte Moira ihm helfen, ihm neue Hoffnung geben können. Doch Charles hatte ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht und sie fortgeschickt.  
Und Raven …  
Hank verzog das Gesicht, als ihr Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzte wie eine Fotografie. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht. Sie zu verlieren war wohl der größte Schlag für Charles gewesen. Er hatte sie geliebt und sie hatte ihn verraten. Sie alle verraten.  
Und er hatte nicht einmal versucht, sie aufzuhalten.  
Hank ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hasste sich für seine Feigheit. Er hätte sie aufhalten müssen. Er hätte ihr sagen müssen, was er für sie empfand. Vielleicht wäre sie dann geblieben. Bei ihnen, bei Charles. Und vielleicht hätte es für sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft gegeben.  
Jetzt war es zu spät. Raven war fort und würde nicht mehr zurückkehren.  
Einmal hatte er Charles gebeten, nach ihr zu suchen. Er hatte abgelehnt. Hank konnte verstehen, wieso er das tat. Trotzdem war er in diesem Moment so wütend auf Charles gewesen, dass er das Monster in seinem Inneren nur noch mühsam hatte beherrschen können.  
Doch es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Raven war gegangen, weil sie gehen wollte. Und sie mussten das akzeptieren, ob sie wollten oder nicht.  
  
Er verließ das Arbeitszimmer und ging zurück zu seinem Labor. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Schüler herkamen. Und genau wie Alex, Sean, er selbst, würden sie mit der Hoffnung kommen, dass man ihnen half. Es brachte nichts, sich an die Vergangenheit zu klammern. Jetzt mussten sie an die Zukunft denken.  
  
-  
  
Erik stand auf dem flachen Dach des heruntergekommenen Wohnhauses am Rand des riesigen Industriegebiets und betrachtete das unauffällige Gebäude, das nur wenige Blocks entfernt von ihnen über den Häusern und Hallen emporragte. Es war nicht beschildert oder auf irgendeine andere Art gekennzeichnet und nichts deutete auf das hin, was hinter den grauen Wänden und trüben Fenstern vor sich ging. Dass sie es überhaupt entdeckt hatten, war das Ergebnis wochenlanger Arbeit, die sie schließlich an diese Adresse geführt hatte.  
Hinter ihm öffnete sich die verbeulte Metalltür, die zum Treppenhaus führte. Raven trat heraus und noch im Gehen wurde aus dem leicht übergewichtigen und blassen Büroangestellten wieder die schöne Mutantin, die sie war.  
„Es ist so, wie wir vermutet haben“, sagte sie statt einer Begrüßung.  
Erik nickte. Nichts anderes hatte erwartet.  
„Was hast du gefunden?“, fragte er und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, als sie mit wiegenden Schritten auf ihn zukam.  
Raven hob einen Umschlag.  
„Nichts konkretes, wie immer. Doch zusammen mit den anderen Unterlagen, die wir gefunden haben, ergibt sich langsam ein Bild.“  
„Hast du Namen?“, fragte er und klang ungeduldiger, als er wollte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nur Firmen. Doch das Muster wiederholt sich. Waffen, Biotechnologie, Militär. Sie sind vorsichtig. Ich vermute, dass es sich bei dem größten Teil um Scheinfirmen handelt. Worum auch immer es da geht, niemand soll davon erfahren.“  
„Wir werden sie überprüfen, jede einzelne von ihnen“, sagte Erik ruhig, auch wenn in seinem Inneren ein Sturm tobte. Seit Wochen ging das schon so. Immer wieder neue Hinweise, immer wieder neue Dokumente, neue Namen, hinter denen sich nach genauerer Überprüfung nur Geister verbargen. Doch obwohl sie von den Hintermännern noch weit entfernt waren, bestätigten die vagen Informationen nur, was er schon lange vermutete.  
  
Das, was auf Kuba passiert war, hatte Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Nicht nur in den Militärkreisen, die nur allzu offensichtlich an dem ersten Einsatz gegen sie beteiligt waren, sondern auch darüber hinaus. Die erste Schlacht hatten sie gewonnen. Doch wie es aussah, bekam Shaw seinen Weltkrieg am Ende doch, wenn auch nicht den, den er sich ausgemalt hatte.  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie die ersten Spuren gefunden hatten. Personen, die plötzlich verschwanden, Namen, die es nie gegeben hatte. Riesige Geldsummen, die in nichtssagenden Projekten versanken.  
Den ersten Todesfall entdeckten sie dann vor wenigen Wochen. Erik hatte sofort gewusst, dass es sich bei dem Toten um einen Mutanten handelte. Welchen Grund würde es sonst geben, dass sich eine Firma, die offiziell Chemiewaffen herstellte, für eine Leiche in einer Kleinstadt irgendwo im Nirgendwo interessierte? Raven hatte ihnen den Autopsiebericht beschafft. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, eine plausible Todesursache anzugeben. Die Leiche hatten sie nie gefunden.  
Das alles überraschte Erik nicht im Geringsten. Und was es bedeutete, war mehr als eindeutig: jemand machte Jagd auf sie. Wer, das wusste er noch nicht. Doch er würde es herausfinden. Und jeden töten, der damit zu tun hatte. Oder auch nur Kenntnis davon besaß.  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es passieren würde. Nach fast 20 Jahren Ruhe krochen ihre Feinde wieder aus ihren Löchern und zeigten ihre Fratzen. Und wie die Männer, die ihn vor so vielen Jahren aus seinem Elternhaus gerissen hatten, fühlten auch sie sich vollkommen sicher in dem, was sie taten. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie es für ihr gottverdammtes Recht als selbsternannte Krönung der Schöpfung.  
Erik würde ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich irrten.  
  
„Welchen Zweck erfüllen sie?“, fragte er und deutete auf das Bürogebäude hinter sich.  
„Genehmigungen. Patente. Geldwäsche“, antwortete Raven knapp.  
„Also werden sie uns nicht mehr von Nutzen sein?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, wir haben alles, was wir brauchen.“  
„Gut.“ Inzwischen war seine Stimme kalt wie Eis.  
Raven sah ihn an und er konnte in ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie verstand. Sie wusste, was er tun würde. Und er wusste, dass sie nicht versuchen würde, ihn aufzuhalten. Die Männer und Frauen dort drin beschafften denen, die sie jagten, die nötigen finanziellen und rechtlichen Grundlagen. Das machte sie zu Handlangern der Mörder, die sich noch vor ihnen verbargen. Und sie würden das nicht länger hinnehmen.  
„Lass' uns gehen“, sagte er noch und verließ mit ihr zusammen das Dach. In seinem Inneren spürte er ein Gefühl, dass ihm nur zu vertraut war. Die Wut brodelte in ihm und erfüllte ihn wie ein Feuersturm. Sie galt den Menschen in dem Gebäude, genauso wie denen, die sich noch vor ihnen versteckten. Und Erik pflegte sie, fütterte sie, beinahe liebevoll. Charles hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es mehr gab als Wut und Hass. Dass er seine Stärke auch aus anderen Gefühlen ziehen konnte. Damit hatte er Recht. Doch kein Gefühl war Erik so vertraut wie dieses, das in seinem Inneren die Krallen wetzte wie ein Raubtier vor der Jagd. Und er ließ die Wut gewähren, genoss es, sie zu spüren. Ließ sich von ihr auf den richtigen Weg führen. Ihre Feinde hatten sich lange genug um Dunkeln verborgen. Jetzt würde Erik sie ans Licht zerren und dabei zusehen, wie sein Zorn sie vernichtete.  
  
Als sie die Stadt kurze Zeit später verließen, brannte hinter den Fenstern in den oberen Etagen des Büroklotzes noch Licht. Sonst regte sich nichts mehr.  
  
  
Als sie in die Villa zurückkehrten, wurde es draußen bereits dunkel. Tiefrot senkte sich die Sonne über die Bäume vor der riesigen Terrasse und brachte die Welt zum Glühen.  
Emma wartete bereits auf sie. Die Mutantin räkelte sich auf dem breiten Ledersofa, als würde ihr die Welt gehören, und als sie ihn entdeckte, verzogen sich ihre vollen Lippen zu einem Lächeln, eiskalt und wunderschön wie bei einer Porzellanpuppe. Als Erik zu ihr ging, stand sie auf und reichte ihm mit einer eleganten Bewegung ein Glas, dass zwei Fingerbreit mit einer tiefgoldenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, deren herber Duft Erik sofort in die Nase stieg. Nachdem er das Glas genommen hatte, hob sie ein weiteres und lächelte erneut.  
„Ich nehme an, wir können auf einen weiteren Erfolg trinken?“  
Er neigte den Kopf.  
„Von Erfolgen spreche ich erst, wenn ich weiß, wer dahintersteckt.“  
Er hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank es ihn einem Zug leer. Sie folgte seiner Bewegung und ihre hellen Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er, als er das Glas auf dem niedrigen Tisch neben sich abstellte.  
„Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, auf diese Weise gegen sie vorzugehen?“, fragte sie geradeheraus. Emma hatte sich noch nie zurückgehalten, das auszusprechen, was sie dachte.  
„Zweifelst du an meinen Methoden?“, fragte er ruhig.  
Sie legte den Kopf schief und die blonden Haare folgten ihrer Bewegung wie Wellen aus hellem Gold.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich denke nur, dass ein wenig mehr Taktgefühl durchaus angebracht wäre. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wer die sind. Doch spätestens nach dem heutigen Auftritt wissen die sehr genau, wer wir sind.“  
„Das ist der Plan“, erwiderte er kühl. „Ich werde mich nicht verstecken und zusehen, wie sie an unserer Vernichtung arbeiten.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Dann wird dir das, was ich heute gefunden habe, nicht gefallen.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Während er mit Raven unterwegs gewesen war, hatte Emma einen weiteren mysteriösen Todesfall untersucht, auf den sie in einer der unzähligen Akten gestoßen waren.  
„Was hast du gefunden?“  
„Nicht mehr als beim letzten Mal“, begann sie. „Die Leiche war schon weg und der Autopsiebericht ist offensichtlich genauso gefälscht wie die der anderen.“  
Er bemerkte das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ahnte, was folgen würde.  
„Fotos?“  
Ihr Lächeln wurde honigsüß.  
„Nur eines. Offenbar hatte einer der Angestellten eine Vorliebe für … Lassen wir das. Jedenfalls habe ich ein Foto gefunden. Und daraus geht mehr als eindeutig hervor, dass du von Anfang an Recht hattest.“  
„Es war ein Mutant.“  
„Ja. Laut Bericht ist er bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben.“ Sie lachte auf, als handele es sich dabei um einen gelungenen Scherz. „Natürlich gibt es dafür keinerlei Beweise.“  
Erik schwieg. Wieder ein toter Mutant. Wieder einer von ihnen, der ermordet und dann weggeschafft wurde, Gott wusste wofür. Erik hatte eine Ahnung, doch bisher hatte er sie nicht ausgesprochen. Das, was hier passierte, erinnerte ihn nur zu deutlich an das, was Shaw damals in Auschwitz getan hatte. Auch dort waren Menschen verschwunden, doch in dem allgemeinen Chaos und Terror hatte es niemand bemerkt. Oder bemerken wollen. Auch Mutanten waren dabei gewesen, Mutanten wie er, die als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht wurden. Er konnte nur ahnen, was diesmal dahintersteckte. Das Wahrscheinlichste war, dass sie nach einem Weg suchten, sie alle zu vernichten. Waffen, Biotechnologie, Chemie. Die Menschheit hob den Krieg auf eine neue Stufe. Und sie würden darauf reagieren.  
„Das war noch nicht alles“, sagte Emma und holte seine Gedanken zurück in die Villa.  
Er hob die Brauen und wartete, dass sie weitersprach.  
„Ich habe eine Liste mit Namen gefunden. Ich vermute, dass es sich dabei ebenfalls um Mutanten handelt. Möglicherweise um weitere Opfer.“  
„Oder um die, die als nächstes dran sind“, schloss Erik.  
„Wir müssen das untersuchen. Vielleicht können wir sie retten. Ich könnte versuchen, sie zu finden, doch es wird nicht einfach. Ich muss in ihrer Nähe sein, um sie zu spüren.“  
Erik ließ sich ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen. Emma Frost hatte viele Fähigkeiten. Eine davon war Telepathie. Sie war bei weitem nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei Charles, dennoch hatte sie sich schon mehr als einmal bewährt. Emma hatte Recht. Die anderen Mutanten mittels Telepathie zu suchen, war die beste Methode, um sie schnell und ohne Spuren zu lokalisieren. Und am erfolgreichsten wären sie wohl, wenn sie die Maschine einsetzten, die bereits bewiesen hatte, dass sie in der Lage war, Mutanten nahezu überall aufspüren zu können. Er hatte keine Wahl. Dennoch hatte Erik plötzlich das Gefühl, eine eiskalte Hand würde sich um sein Inneres legen.  
„Es gibt noch einen anderen Weg“, sagte er laut. „Cerebro.“  
„Charles wird uns nicht helfen“, sagte Raven hinter ihm. Erik hatte nicht gehört, dass sie nähergekommen war.  
„Wir brauchen ihn nicht“, entgegnete er, ohne sich zu ihr herumzudrehen.  
Emma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ich habe von der Maschine gehört. Und ich habe ihn gespürt, als er sie eingesetzt hat. Ich denke, ich kann es schaffen.“  
„Nichts anderes erwarte ich von dir“, sagte er.  
Raven lachte auf.  
„Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Meint ihr, wir marschieren einfach nach Westchester und fragen Charles, ob er sie uns überlässt?“  
„Einen Versuch wäre es fast wert“, kicherte Emma.  
Erik würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
„Ich werde die Rettung unserer Mutantenbrüder und -schwestern nicht davon abhängig machen, was _Charles Xavier_ denkt.“  
„Du willst sie überfallen“, stellte Raven fest und ihm entging nicht, dass ihre Stimme zu zittern begonnen hatte.  
Erik drehte sich um und sah sie an.  
„Wenn du Skrupel hast, dann geh. Ich kann niemanden in meiner Nähe brauchen, der nicht hinter mir steht.“  
Sie zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Wir werden ihnen doch nichts tun, oder?“  
Erik spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem kalten Grinsen verzogen.  
„Nicht, wenn sie kooperieren. Sie sind immer noch Mutanten.“  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Emma und ihr Ton war wieder neutral. „Ich werde Azazel schicken, um das Haus zu beobachten. Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn wir mit unserem … Besuch warten, bis der Telepath nicht dort ist. Er würde uns nur unnötigen Ärger machen.“  
Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei und stieg die wenigen Stufen empor, die den Sofabereich vom Rest des Raumes trennten. Dann verschwand sie durch eine der Türen.  
Raven und er blieben zurück.  
  
Sie folgte ihm, als auch er die Stufen hinaufging und auf die Terrasse hinaustrat. Inzwischen war die Sonne hinter den Bergen in der Ferne verschwunden und der Wind wurde langsam kälter. Erik widerstand der Versuchung, den Helm abzunehmen. Er sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl des Windes, der durch seine Haare strich, nach den Geräuschen der Bäume, der Natur, der Nacht. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst?“, fragte Raven leise, als sie an seine Seite trat.  
Erik sah sie an.  
„Hast du mich jemals aufgeben sehen?“, fragte er zurück.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Aber … macht es dir wirklich nichts aus? Nach allem, was …“  
Erneut legte sich die kalte Hand um sein Inneres und diesmal hatte er Mühe, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Ich werde nicht mit dir über Charles reden“, unterbrach er sie hart, bevor sie die Worte aussprechen konnte, die er nicht hören wollte und die ihn zwangsläufig wieder in jene Wochen zurückführen würden. „Wenn du Trost willst, such dir jemand anderen.“  
Raven musterte ihn und ihr Blick wurde beinahe so intensiv, wie seiner es immer gewesen war.  
Charles …  
Erik wollte nicht an ihn denken. Die Erinnerungen waren noch zu frisch. Es tat noch zu weh.  
In den vergangenen Wochen war es ihm beinahe gelungen, die Gedanken an den anderen Mann zu verdrängen. Das, was auf Kuba passiert war, war furchtbar gewesen. Doch es war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte, um die Sache zwischen ihnen abzuschließen. Es war einfach gewesen.  
Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt.  
Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Es war überhaupt nicht leicht. Erik hatte ihn nicht verlassen wollen. Nicht so. Charles war sein Freund, trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen stand.  
Als er in seinen Armen gelegen und Erik sein Blut gespürt hatte, war ihm für einen Moment alles egal gewesen. Seine Mission, sein Schmerz, die alles verzehrende Wut, all das war mit einem Mal weit weg. Da war nur noch Charles, sein Gesicht, sein Blut, seine Tränen. In diesem Moment wollte Erik sie nur noch töten. Weil das alles war, was sein gepeinigter Verstand noch denken konnte. Er hätte jeden getötet!  
_Du warst es …_  
Charles' Worte hatten ihn bis ins Mark erschüttert. Erik hatte ihn nicht verletzen wollen, nicht ihn!  
_Es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht gewollt. Du bist der Einzige, den ich je als Freund bezeichnet habe. Der Einzige, bei dem ich je das Gefühl hatte, dass ich ihm vertrauen könnte, irgendwann. Der Einzige, dem ich je gezeigt habe, was in meinem Inneren ist …_  
So viele Gedanken, so viele Gefühle, so viel Wahrheit. Nichts davon sprach er aus. Weil es das, was er so verzweifelt verdrängte, in bittere Realität verwandelt hätte und es einfacher war, sich an eine Illusion zu klammern. Und eine Zeitlang war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen. Doch wie alle Illusionen bekam auch diese Risse und jeder einzelne fühlte sich wie eine weitere Wunde an. Und würde eine weitere Narbe hinterlassen.  
  
„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die Trost braucht“, sagte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum noch verstand.  
Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen legte er einen Arm um ihren schlanken Körper und zog sie an sich. Sie seufzte leise, als er sie küsste, und ihr Körper schmiegte sich an seinen. Sie war warm und ihre Berührungen waren sanft. Als er eine Hand auf ihre Brust legte, spürte er ihren rasenden Herzschlag. Sie wollte ihn und der Gedanke, mit ihr zu schlafen, erregte auch ihn. Sonst war da nichts, doch das war in Ordnung. Das letzte, was er brauchte, waren noch mehr Erinnerungen.  
  
  
Ihre Hände strichen über seine Haut und berührten auch die Narben. Erik sah die Fragen in ihrem Blick, doch sie sprach sie nicht aus. Sie stöhnte leise, als er sich in ihr bewegte, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten, und ihre Beine umklammerten ihn kraftvoll und voller Leidenschaft.  
Es war gut und er drängte jedes Gefühl, dass darüber hinaus ging, beiseite. Er wusste, dass sie das nicht tat. Einen anderen hätte das möglicherweise getroffen. Ihn nicht.  
Er schloss die Augen, als sich sein Unterleib zusammenzog und sich seine Erregung mit einem Schlag entlud. Ihre Hände streichelten über seinen Nacken und für einen Moment fühlte es sich vertrauter an, als er wollte.  
Er löste sich von ihr und sank neben ihr auf die Matratze. Sie legte einen Arm um ihn und Erik zog sie an sich. Er spürte ihren Puls an seinem Arm, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Ihre Hand zog sanfte Kreise über seine Haut und zeichnete ein Bild, dessen Sinn sich ihm verschloss. Sie sagte nichts und schlief irgendwann ein.  
Er selbst lag noch lange wach, lauschte dem Klang des Windes und dem ihres Atems und wartete auf die Alpträume.  
  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Brust und Erik schreckte aus einem weiteren wirren Traum hoch. Sein Puls raste und noch immer meinte er, die Kälte des Metalls auf seiner Haut zu spüren.  
„Erik.“  
Er öffnete die Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er in der grauen Düsternis des Zimmers etwas erkennen konnte. Raven bewegte ihre Hand und legte sie an sein Gesicht.  
„Nur ein Traum“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang heiser, als hätte er geschrien.  
Sie neigte den Kopf und sah auf ihn herab.  
„Erzählst du mir, was du gesehen hast?“  
Er wandte sich von ihr ab und starrte in die Dunkelheit über seinem Kopf.  
„Ich sehe Shaw. Und das, was er getan hat.“  
„Er hat dir die Narben zugefügt.“  
Es war keine Frage, dennoch nickte er. Dann begann er zu reden.  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er ihr davon erzählte. Außer ihm und ihr gab es nur eine weitere Person, die davon wusste. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Charles ihn nicht gefragt, ob Erik seine Vergangenheit mit ihm teilen wollte. Nein, der Telepath hatte sie sich einfach genommen. Als hätte er ein verdammtes Recht dazu.  
Raven sagte kein Wort und als geendet hatte, schwieg sie lange.  
„Er hat den Tod verdient“, sagte sie dann und es klang endgültig.  
„Ja, das hat er.“  
„Aber du fühlst dich nicht besser. Die Träume hören nicht auf.“  
„Nein.“  
Er sah sie wieder an. Selbst in der Dunkelheit schienen ihre Augen zu glühen.  
„Hältst du mich für ein Monster?“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Nein“, erwiderte sie und aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ihn die Antwort zum Lachen.  
„Solltest du aber. Charles würde es tun.“  
„Es ist mir egal, was Charles denkt. Und dir sollte es das auch sein. Er ist nicht hier.“  
„Nein, das ist er nicht“, sagte Erik leise und es klang bitterer, als er wollte.  
„Du vermisst ihn.“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
Sie ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Erwiderung.  
„Ich schon“, sagte sie dann. „Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben mit ihm verbracht. Er ist alles, was von meiner Familie übrig ist.“  
„Willst du zurück?“  
„Nein.“ Sie klang tatsächlich überzeugt. „Denn du hattest Recht. Ich konnte nicht ewig in seinem Schatten leben. Doch er hätte mich niemals herausgelassen. Ich liebe ihn. Aber das hier ist wichtiger. Das ist mir in den letzten Wochen klar geworden.“  
Ihre Worte waren entwaffnend ehrlich und brachten ihn tatsächlich zum Lächeln. Sie war wirklich nicht mehr das Mädchen, das er kennengelernt hatte.  
„Fühlst du dich wieder besser?“  
Erik nickte.  
Dennoch lag er den Rest der Nacht wach, starrte in die Dunkelheit und nicht einmal die Wärme ihres schlafenden Körpers vermochte es, die Kälte aus seinem Inneren zu vertreiben.  
  
-  
  
Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell aus einem Freund ein vollkommen Fremder werden konnte.  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte ihn das fasziniert.  
Jetzt tat es einfach nur weh.  
  
Egal, wie oft er darüber nachdachte, wie oft er die Gespräche, die sie geführt hatten, in seinen Gedanken wälzte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht, den Punkt zu finden, an dem Erik ihm entglitten war. Charles hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass da etwas in seinem Inneren war. Eine Dunkelheit, welche die Kraft hatte, nicht nur ihn, sondern noch viel mehr zu zerstören. Als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, damals, in einem anderen Leben, hatte die Dunkelheit ihn eingehüllt wie Nebel, der durch jede Faser, jede Pore drang. Erik wäre zweifellos in ihr ertrunken wie in dem eisigen Wasser, aus dem Charles ihn gerettet hatte.  
In den Wochen darauf hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und waren sich nähergekommen, als Charles je für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit waren noch immer viel zu präsent. Die Stunden auf den Straßen quer durch das ganze Land, die intensiven Gespräche, die beinahe endlosen Schachpartien und die Nächte … Sie hatten immer wieder miteinander geschlafen und jedes einzelne Mal war wie ein Rausch gewesen. Eriks Körper zu spüren, so nah, so intensiv. Nie hatte Charles sich enger mit ihm verbunden gefühlt. Und er hatte geglaubt, gehofft, dass das ausreichte, um Erik aus der kalten Dunkelheit zurück ins Licht zu holen. Und als er in seinen Gedanken diese kleine Erinnerung gefunden hatte, die heller strahlte als jede andere in seinem Verstand, war sich Charles sicher gewesen, dass er es geschafft hatte.  
Dann hatte Erik Shaw getötet, alle seine Hoffnungen zerfetzt und Charles hatte erkennen müssen, dass die Dunkelheit nie verschwunden war. Und in diesem Moment, als Erik dort am Strand stand und ihn mit dem Blick eines eiskalten Mörders ansah, übernahm sie vollständig die Kontrolle über ihn.  
Erik hatte niemals vorgehabt, bei ihnen zu bleiben und an ihrer Seite zu kämpfen. Ihre Freundschaft, das Vertrauen, die gemeinsamen Nächte … all das war eine Lüge gewesen. Für Erik war wohl auch das nichts weiter als ein Spiel gewesen. Und er hatte gewonnen und damit war es für ihn vorbei gewesen.  
Für Charles war es das nicht. Nein, er saß noch immer da, starrte auf das leere Spielfeld und versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war. Und es waren diese Momente, in denen ihn die Gefühle, die er trotz allem für den anderen Mann empfand, beinahe überwältigten und es ihm nur noch mit Mühe gelang, sie von sich zu schieben.  
  
Er senkte den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem noch immer das Schachspiel stand. Weiß und schwarz, Licht und Dunkelheit.  
Der Moment, in dem all das angefangen hatte … war der Moment, in dem er von diesem Schiff gesprungen war, um Erik zu retten. An diesem Punkt hatte all das angefangen, was ihn letztendlich hierher geführt hatte. Alleine. Gebrochen.  
„Wieso …“, fragte er leise und bekam auch diesmal keine Antwort.  
Weil der einzige Mensch, der seine Fragen beantworten könnte, niemals zu ihm zurückkehren würde.  
  
„Professor?“  
Er drehte sich um und sah das Mädchen an, das im Türrahmen stand und ihn aus großen, grünen Augen musterte. Sie war gerade acht Jahre alt geworden und ihre langen, tiefschwarzen Haare fielen ihr in glänzenden Strähnen um den spindeldürren Körper. Zu dem langen Kleid mit dem Blümchenmuster trug sie keine Schuhe, wie immer.  
Amanda war eine der ersten gewesen, die Charles in die Schule geholt hatte. Davor hatte sie in einem Kinderheim gelebt. Ihre Eltern waren gestorben, als sie noch ein Baby gewesen war. Er wusste, dass sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie hatte.  
„Professor, kann ich mit Ihnen reden?“, fragte sie erneut und diesmal zitterte ihre Stimme deutlich.  
Professor … Charles wusste nicht, wer damit angefangen hatte, ihn so anzusprechen. Erik hatte ihn so genannt, wenn er sich über ihn lustig machen wollte. Weil er genau gewusst hatte, dass Charles es hasste. Er fand, es klang alt und unpersönlich. Doch wenn die Kinder es sagten, bekam es einen anderen Klang.  
„Amanda“, erwiderte er sanft und streckte eine Hand in ihre Richtung. „Natürlich kannst du mit mir reden.“  
Ihr Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Und er wusste, wieso sie ihn so nannten. Sie vertrauten ihm. Er war derjenige, der sie aus der Welt holte, in der sie aufgrund ihrer Kräfte immer nur Außenseiter waren. Er war derjenige, bei dem sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben so sein konnten, wie sie wirklich waren, ohne sich um die Konsequenzen kümmern zu müssen.  
Er war derjenige, der sie verstand.  
Ihr Blick glitt über die vollen Regalbretter der Bibliothek, als sie zu ihm kam. Sie liebte Bücher und hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen schon Dutzende von ihm ausgeliehen. Dabei interessierte sie sich für nichts Besonderes. Sie las einfach alles, was ihr in die Finger fiel. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an sich selbst.  
Als sie seine Hand berührte, durchfuhr ihn ein Stromschlag. Nicht so stark, dass es wehtat, aber stark genug, dass er zusammenzuckte. Dennoch ließ er ihre Hand nicht los.  
„Entschuldigung …“, murmelte sie und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.  
„Schon gut“, sagte er lächelnd.  
Das passierte immer, wenn sie sich aufregte. Oder Angst hatte. Wie bei den meisten anderen Mutanten waren auch ihre Fähigkeiten eng an ihre Emotionen geknüpft. Auch bei ihm war das so gewesen, früher.  
„Also, was ist los? Ist etwas passiert?“  
Sie schob die Unterlippe vor und schluchzte leise. Dann begann sie zu reden.  
  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer im Erdgeschoss wurde Charles von fröhlich lachenden Schülern überholt, die auf dem Weg zu ihren nächsten Unterrichtsstunden waren.  
Außer Hank und ihm gab es inzwischen einen weiteren Lehrer im Haus. Gemeinsam unterrichteten sie inzwischen über zwei Dutzend Schüler nach einem von Charles entworfenen Lehrplan, auf dem neben den klassischen Schulfächern auch Trainingseinheiten für ihre Kräfte standen. Die Schultage waren lang und anstrengend, doch Charles konnte sie fast genießen. Nach so langer Zeit war das Haus wieder von Stimmen und Lachen erfüllt und pulsierte vor Leben. Das zu erleben war schön.  
Und es half gegen den nicht enden wollenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf.  
Die Stimmen, die er hörte, ihre Stimmen, verschwanden nie vollständig, aber sie wurden endlich leiser. An machen Tagen waren sie kaum noch mehr als ein Wispern irgendwo in seinem Kopf. In diesen Momenten hatte er zum ersten Mal seit Monaten das Gefühl, dem Mann, der er früher gewesen war, wieder näherzukommen.  
Dieses Gefühl war es, was es ihm möglich machte, die schlaflosen Nächte zu überstehen.  
Denn nachts, wenn er völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt in seinem Bett lag, der Tag all seine Kräfte gefordert hatte und er sie nicht länger zurückhalten konnte, fielen sie über ihn her, sie alle, und quälten ihn mit ihren Gedanken, ihren Emotionen, ihrem Schmerz. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, kamen mit ihnen auch die Erinnerungen zurück, so deutlich, dass er fast meinte, Erik wieder neben sich liegen zu sehen. Seinen nackten Körper, still bis auf den leisen Klang seiner Atemzüge. Manchmal waren die Eindrücke so real, dass er ihn fast riechen und seine Haut beinahe fühlen konnte. Dann halfen auch die Medikamente nicht mehr, von denen er eh schon viel zu viele nahm. Dann konnte er nur noch daliegen, die Hände auf die Schläfen pressen und darauf warten, dass sein Geist vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach und er endlich ein paar Stunden schlafen konnte.  
  
Als er den Rollstuhl in den Klassenraum lenkte, saßen alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen und sahen ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ihre Gedanken und Emotionen trafen ihn wie eine Welle und er zuckte kurz zusammen, bevor er die Kontrolle über sich zurückerlangte. Zurück blieb ein Eindruck von Aufregung, Neugier und unendlichem Vertrauen, aber auch Einsamkeit und Trauer. Als Charles sie hierher geholt hatte, hatte er ihnen ein neues Zuhause gegeben, in dem sie als Mutanten ein Leben wie jeder andere führen konnten, ohne Angst. Doch jeder von ihnen hatte auch etwas zurückgelassen. Eine Familie, ein Zuhause, ein Leben. Es war nur zu verständlich, dass sie das vermissten.  
Charles begrüßte sie und lächelte in die Runde.  
„Mutationen sind der Schlüssel zur Anpassung an die eigene Umwelt und sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass wir heute von einer unglaublichen Anzahl verschiedenster Lebewesen umgeben sind. Dennoch haben wir alle gemeinsame Vorfahren. Kann mir jemand sagen, wer für diese Gedanken berühmt geworden ist?“  
Beinahe alle Hände schnellten in die Luft und Charles lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Das hier war genau das, wovon er geträumt hatte. Diese Schule würde den Grundstein für eine neue Generation von Mutanten legen. Mutanten, die sich und ihre Fähigkeiten genau kannten und sie nutzen würden, um die Welt, in der sie lebten, zu verbessern. Sie würden den Menschen friedlich begegnen und ihnen zeigen, dass die Welt genug Platz für sie alle bot. Und sie würden das, was sie hier lernten, in diese Welt hinaustragen wie einen Samen, der auf fruchtbaren Boden fallen und sich entfalten würde.  
Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass etwas - oder jemand - das zerstörte.  
  
  
Es war bereits später Abend, als Charles mit dem Aufzug in den Untergrund des Anwesens fuhr. Als er die Kabine des Lifts verließ, ging das Licht automatisch an und tauchte den langen Gang in blendend weiße Helligkeit. Charles wandte sich nach links und steuerte den Rollstuhl in Richtung der runden Tür am Ende des Flurs. Nachdem er einen Knopf an ihrem Rand berührt hatte, öffnete sie sich beinahe lautlos und gab den Blick auf Cerebro frei.  
Als Charles' Rollstuhl den Steg berührte, der in die Mitte der gewaltigen Kugel führte, die das Zentrum der Maschine bildete, leuchteten links und rechts von ihm kleine Lampen auf, die in die Metallplatten eingelassen waren, und tauchten den Raum in fast schon gespenstisches Licht.  
Er hob den Blick und betrachtete die Metallplatten, welche die Wände der Maschine inzwischen beinahe vollständig bedeckten. Ein paar Lücken gab es noch, doch Hank und er würden diese in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten schließen und Cerebro vollenden.  
Er fuhr bis ans Ende des Stegs, der von einem halbrunden Kontrollpult eingenommen wurde. Mittig darauf lag der Helm, der ihn mit der Maschine und damit mit den Mutanten da draußen verbinden würde. Im Gegensatz zu dem Helm von Hanks Prototyp war dieser nur noch mit zwei dicken Kabeln an das Kontrollpult angeschlossen und sehr viel leichter und bequemer.  
Charles setzte ihn auf und drückte dann die Schalter, welche die Maschine aktivierten. Dann hielt er die Luft an und wartete auf den Schock.  
  
Inzwischen hatte er Cerebro mehr als ein Dutzend Male benutzt. Zuletzt war er so geübt darin gewesen, sie zu steuern, dass er gar nicht mehr bewusst darüber nachdenken musste.  
Doch das war vor Kuba gewesen. Vor seiner Verletzung. In den letzten Tagen war es ihm wieder leichter gefallen, doch er war immer noch weit von der Kontrolle entfernt, die er früher gehabt hatte. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht vollständig erholt. Und er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob das überhaupt noch passieren würde.  
Der Schock kam und der plötzliche Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Charles schloss die  Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Nur langsam verebbte das Chaos in seinen Gedanken. Und erst nach weiteren, tiefen Atemzügen wagte er es, seinen Geist auszustrecken.  
Da waren sie. So unendlich viele von ihnen.  
Charles konnte sie spüren, jeden einzelnen von ihnen.  
Außer einem.  
Er seufzte tief und konzentrierte sich, streckte seine mentalen Finger in alle Richtungen aus und suchte nach ihm. Nach Erik.  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatte Charles es immer wieder versucht. Sogar nachts, wenn er mal wieder vor Schmerzen nicht schlafen konnte, hatte er Cerebro benutzt und versucht, eine Spur von ihm zu finden. Doch Erik hielt sich verborgen, trug Shaws Helm scheinbar Tag und Nacht. Charles entwich ein irres Lachen. Wenn Erik gewusst hätte, dass er sich die Mühe sparen konnte. Charles glaubte nicht, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand in der Lage wäre, Erik von dem abzuhalten, was er tat. Tatsächlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt wollte.  
Aber was wollte er dann?  
Der Gedanke an Erik löste nur Chaos in ihm aus. Ein Teil von ihm wollte ihn finden, nur um ihm zu zeigen, was er getan hatte. Ihm die ganzen Ausmaße seines Verrats vor Augen führen. Sieh', was du angerichtet hast!  
Ein anderer Teil wollte einfach nur spüren, dass Erik noch da war. Dass es ihn und diese Wochen wirklich gegeben hatte. Diesem Teil war es gleichgültig, dass es wohl nicht mehr als eine Lüge gewesen war. Dieser Teil klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an die Erinnerungen und war nicht bereit, auch nur eine davon gehen zu lassen. Weil das alles war, was übrig war. Und weil es die Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren tobten, wenigstens ein wenig erträglicher machten.  
Charles wusste nur zu genau, was das bedeutete. Das mit Erik war mehr als eine spontane Leidenschaft, eine flüchtige Affäre gewesen. Und mehr war es immer noch. Seine Gefühle für den anderen Mann gingen weit tiefer als das, tiefer als sie sollten. Es war unverständlich und falsch und Charles hätte alles darum gegeben, dass es anders wäre. Doch das war es nicht. Und diese Wahrheit zerriss ihn.  
  
Charles hörte, wie sich weit hinter ihm die Türen zum Aufzug erneut öffneten. Er zog sich den Helm vom Kopf und legte ihn auf das Pult vor sich. Seine Haare darunter waren verschwitzt und klebten an seinem Kopf und zeigten ihm einmal mehr, dass er noch lange nicht wieder gesund war.  
„Haben Sie jemanden gefunden?“, fragte Hank, als er hinter ihn trat und den Blick über die Metallwände schweifen ließ. Cerebro war seine Erfindung und wann immer er sich mit ihr beschäftigte, wurde sein Blick beinahe liebevoll.  
Charles drehte sich langsam um und wies mit dem Kopf auf den kleinen Bildschirm, über den Zahlenkolonnen liefen.  
„Ein Mädchen“, sagte er verspätet. „Sie lebt in einer Kleinstadt im Süden. Ihre Kräfte haben sich erst vor kurzem manifestiert. Sie braucht unsere Hilfe.“  
Als Charles ihren Verstand am Nachmittag das erste Mal berührt hatte, hatten ihre Gedanken gezittert wie die eines Rehs, das alleine auf einem weiten Feld stand, ohne Deckung und vollkommen ungeschützt. Als sich ihre Kräfte das erste Mal gezeigt hatten, hatte sie fast ihre Schule zerstört. Die Polizei hatte sie mitgenommen und stundenlang verhört. Doch was sie auch sagten, wie sie ihr auch drohten, sie konnte die zerstörerische Kraft in ihrem Inneren nicht mehr wecken.  
Es machte Charles wütend, dass sie so mit einem unschuldigen Menschen umgingen.  
„Ich werde sie zu uns holen.“  
Hank nickte und schaute kurz auf die Koordinaten.  
„Sie könnten Alex mitnehmen. Ich glaube, er kriegt langsam eine Art Lagerkoller.“  
Charles unterdrückte ein Gähnen, bevor er nickte. Die bleierne Müdigkeit, an die er sich in den vergangenen Wochen fast gewöhnt hatte, fiel mit voller Wucht über ihn her. Doch er ahnte, dass er auch diesmal nicht würde schlafen können, trotz der Schlafmittel.  
„Sie sollten Cerebro nicht zu oft benutzen. Die Werte sind besser, aber immer noch nicht im idealen Bereich. Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert“, sagte Hank besorgt.  
„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen“, versuchte Charles, ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Ich wollte nur nochmal nach ihr sehen.“  
„Ihr wird schon nichts passieren, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
Hank ging auf seine Lüge ein. Doch ein Blick in seine Augen verriet Charles, dass der Mutant sehr genau wusste, nach wem er tatsächlich gesucht hatte.  
  
-  
  
Hank hörte sie, bevor er sie sah.  
Ein Rauschen, wie ein kräftiger Windstoß, ein dumpfer Knall, Schritte.  
Sein Körper reagierte wie von selbst. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er von blauem Fell bedeckt, hatten sich seine Hände und Füße in kräftige Pranken verwandelt, war der Teil seiner Sinne, der nicht menschlich war, zum Zerreißen angespannt.  
Er sprang aus dem Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch auf, stürmte zur Tür seines Zimmers, riss sie so heftig auf, dass er die Metallscharniere knirschen hörte, und rannte auf den Flur. Mit einem Sprung war er im Erdgeschoss, mit einem weiteren bei der massiven Eingangstür des Hauses, die jetzt unter harten Schlägen von außen erbebte. Hank presste eine Hand auf den Schalter neben der Tür, der unter ihr verschwand. Sofort schossen armdicke Bolzen links und rechts aus der Wand neben der Tür. Sie legten sich vor die Tür und bildeten dabei ein dickes, glänzendes Gitter, hinter dem das Holz kaum noch zu sehen war.  
Die Schläge hörten augenblicklich auf. Hank trat einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die unscheinbare Luke über dem Schalter, hinter der ein kleiner Bildschirm versteckt war. Auf ihm sah er das Bild der Kamera, die auf der Außenseite schräg über dem Eingangsbereich angebracht war und ihn ganz in ihrem elektronischen Blick hatte. Was er darauf sah, trieb seinen Puls weiter in die Höhe.  
Er kannte den Mutant, der vor der Tür stand, unter dem Namen Janos Quested. Er selbst nannte sich lieber Riptide. Als hätte er gespürt, dass Hank ihn in diesem Moment beobachtete, ließ er die Hand sinken, die er noch immer in Richtung Tür erhoben hatte, und sah direkt in die Linse der Kamera über seinem Kopf. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Hank erwartete fast, dass er seinen Angriff fortsetzen würde. Stattdessen drehte Riptide sich um und trat ein paar Schritte zurück aus dem Blickfeld der Kamera.  
Hank hörte die Stimmen der anderen nur dumpf und das Holz der Tür verschluckte die Bedeutung der Worte, die sie eilig miteinander wechselten. Dennoch wusste er sofort, wer noch da draußen war. Der Zorn, der in ihm aufstieg, legte sich wie eine flammende Hand um sein Inneres. Doch so heiß die Wut auch war, die Angst war stärker.  
  
„Hank.“  
Magnetos Stimme klang genau wie damals, aber sie hatte einen harten Unterton bekommen, der früher nicht dagewesen war. Hank schaute erneut auf den Bildschirm und sah gerade noch, wie Magneto an die Tür trat, bevor er sich plötzlich verdunkelte. Magneto hatte die Kamera zerstört.  
Er benutzte den dicken Türklopfer, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Gast, der einen guten Freund besuchte, und ließ ihn zweimal gegen sein Gegenstück an der Tür fallen.  
„Hank, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Mach die Tür auf.“  
Hank konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Bist du verrückt geworden?!“, fragte er zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Stimme zitterte.  
„Hank, ich bitte dich nur dieses eine Mal freundlich. Wenn du nicht kooperierst, werde ich dich dazu zwingen.“  
Sein Tonfall war so neutral, als würde er ihn nach dem Weg zum nächsten Highway fragen, doch seine Worte waren eindeutig. Hanks Gedanken überschlugen sich. Magneto war nicht alleine gekommen. Hank hatte die anderen nicht gesehen, aber gehört. Sie waren alle da, Riptide, Azazel, Angel, die Frau und …  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Außer ihm, den beiden Lehrern und Sean war niemand hier im Haus, der in der Lage wäre, sie und die Schüler gegen Magneto und seine Mutanten zu verteidigen. Charles hatte das Haus am Morgen verlassen. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn hilflos auflachen. Er war erleichtert gewesen, als Charles ihm vor ein paar Tagen überraschend verkündet hatte, dass er sich auf dem Weg zu einer jungen Mutantin machen würde, die er mithilfe von Cerebro gefunden hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Charles ohne seine Hilfe eine Mutantin ausgesucht hatte. Alex war mit ihm gegangen, um ihm zu helfen. Hank hatte das als gutes Zeichen gewertet, zeigte es ihm doch, dass es Charles nach all den Monaten endlich besser ging. Und ja, für einen Moment hatte es sogar seine Hoffnung genährt, dass bald wieder alles wie früher sein würde.  
Jetzt war all das weit weg …  
„Du bist hier nicht mehr erwünscht! Verschwinde!“, sagte er laut und die Panik ließ seine Stimme fast kippen. Hinter der Tür erklang ein Lachen und er identifizierte die Stimme als die von Emma Frost. Nachdem Magneto sie auf Kuba verlassen hatte, hatte er sie aus der Haft befreit, in die sie dank Charles geraten war. Sie war Shaws rechte Hand gewesen. Und scheinbar war sie jetzt Magnetos. Von Monster zu Monster. Wie passend.  
Dem Lachen folgte Stille. Hank trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück und richtete seinen Blick fest auf die Tür. Und dann bemerkte er seinen fatalen Fehler. Die dicken Bolzen waren aus verstärktem Stahl. Reines Metall. Als er sie angebracht hatte, hatte er an alle möglichen Arten von Bedrohung gedacht. Nur nicht daran, dass einmal ein Mutant vor der Tür stehen würde, dessen Fähigkeit darin bestand, Metall zu manipulieren. Magneto … Erik … war einmal auf ihrer Seite gewesen. Hank würde nie so weit gehen, ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen. Doch für Charles war er das gewesen. Nie hätten sie geglaubt, dass er so skrupellos wäre, sie direkt anzugreifen.  
  
Es begann mit einem Knirschen, das so leise war, dass ein normaler Mensch es wohl gar nicht gehört hätte. Doch Hank war kein normaler Mensch und seine jetzige Form steigerte seine menschlichen Sinne um ein Vielfaches. Das Geräusch wurde lauter und in das Knirschen mischte sich etwas, was wie ein Schleifen klang. Dann begann das Metall, sich zu bewegen. Er warf einen Blick nach rechts, wo die Bolzen in der Wand verschwanden. Dort wurden sie von starken Haken und Magnetfeldern festgehalten. Er fragte sich, wie lange sie Magnetos Kräften standhalten würden. Der Mutant beantwortete seine Frage auf seine Weise.  
Es gab einen Knall, als das Holz um die Verankerungen riss und ein schrilles Kreischen, als die Metallteile sich voneinander lösten. Sie bewegten sich auseinander, zurück in Richtung ihrer Ausgangspositionen, verbogen sich, schlängelten sich an dem Holz vorbei wie lebendige Schlangen als glänzendem Metall. Dann bohrten sie sich plötzlich in das Holz und rissen es auseinander, als wäre es nichts weiter als Papier. Hank wich mehreren großen Holzsplittern aus, die in seine Richtung schossen. Einige von ihnen waren groß genug, um ihn verletzen oder gar töten zu können. Er stieß heftig die Luft aus und ballte die Pranken zu riesigen, blauen Fäusten, als er versuchte, sich auf den unvermeidlichen Kampf vorzubereiten. Er würde ihm die Schule nicht überlassen, nicht kampflos.  
  
Die Tür barst und die großen und kleinen Stücke fielen auf den steinernen Boden.  
Sie standen auf der breiten Steintreppe vor der Tür. Hank erkannte sie wieder. Von Langley, von Kuba. Und in ihrer Mitte Erik. Nein, nicht Erik. Magneto.  
Hank spürte, wie der ganze Zorn, den er in den vergangen Wochen und Monaten hatte unterdrücken können, mit einem Mal an die Oberfläche drängte. Charles hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, ihm dabei geholfen, seine Fähigkeiten zu entfalten. Gemeinsam sollten sie den dritten Weltkrieg verhindern und den Menschen zeigen, dass die Mutanten nicht gegen sie waren, sondern auf ihrer Seite standen. Doch Magneto hatte all das verraten. Der Hass auf den Mann, der jetzt vor ihm stand, brannte wie Säure in seinen Adern. Magneto hatte sie benutzt, Charles benutzt. Und dann hatte er ihn zerstört und einfach zurückgelassen.  
Und jetzt stand Magneto vor ihm und drohte, nach dem Mann, der Charles einmal gewesen war, auch noch das zu zerstören, was er, was sie, aufgebaut hatten. Das würde Charles ihm niemals verzeihen.  
Magneto trat einen Schritt vor und Hank wich unbewusst zurück.  
„Ich hoffe, diese Tür reicht dir als Beweis dafür, dass ich es ernst meine, Hank. Zwing mich nicht dazu, das Gleiche mit dem Rest des Hauses zu machen.“  
Hank starrte ihn an. Magneto war gänzlich in schwarz und dunklem Rot gekleidet. Über seiner Brust lag ein Panzer und um seine Schultern ein Umhang, der beinahe bis zum Boden reichte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er den Helm, den er Shaw auf Kuba gestohlen hatte und der ihn gegen den Einfluss telepathischer Kräfte schützte. Gegen Charles. Er sah aus wie einer der Schurken in den Comics, die die Kinder so gerne lasen.  
„Du siehst lächerlich aus“, entfuhr es ihm, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Magnetos Augenbrauen hoben sich.  
„Hältst du es für eine gute Idee, mich zu beleidigen?“  
„Ja, und ich habe gerade erst angefangen“, schoss Hank zurück. „Was zur Hölle willst du hier?!“  
Magneto trat einen weiteren Schritt vor und hob die Arme.  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu kämpfen, Hank. Ich will nur Cerebro.“  
Hank atmete heftig aus. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.  
„Wieso?“  
„Das geht dich nichts an“, gab Magneto knapp zurück. „Lass mich einfach an die Maschine und niemandem geschieht etwas.“  
Hank lachte auf.  
„Ich glaube dir kein Wort.“  
Seine Antwort brachte Magneto zum grinsen, ein kaltes Grinsen, das sich wie Eis anfühlte.  
„Dann muss ich wohl etwas überzeugender sein. Und zum Glück liefert mir eure Schule genug Argumente.“  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen …“, presste Hank hervor. Doch es war bereits zu spät.  
Hinter sich hörte er die schnellen Schritte von Kinderfüßen.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte eines der Kinder mit schriller Stimme.  
Ohne sich umzudrehen, brüllte er zurück.  
„Geht auf eure Zimmer und schließt die Türen, alle. Sofort!“  
Die Schritte entfernten sich und er atmete auf. Doch seine Erleichterung hielt nur einen Moment.  
„Azazel.“  
Magnetos Stimme war ruhig, als er dem rothäutigen Mutanten neben sich einen Wink gab. Der verschwand augenblicklich. Hank spürte, wie sich die Wut in seinem Inneren auflöste. An ihre Stelle trat pure Angst, die seine Glieder lähmte und ihn fürchten ließ, zu ersticken.  
„Tu das nicht, Magneto. Bitte.“ Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein hilfloses Flüstern.  
Magneto sah ihn an.  
„Ich habe dir die Wahl gelassen und du hast dich entschieden, Hank. Alles, was ab jetzt passiert, ist allein deine Schuld.“  
Hank schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.  
„Du kannst Cerebro nicht benutzen. Nur ein Telepath wie Charles kann …“  
„Ich weiß, wie sie funktioniert“, widersprach Magneto. „Ich war dabei, schon vergessen? Und Charles Xavier ist nicht der einzige Telepath.“  
Er sprach den Namen aus, als wäre es der eines Fremden, den er irgendwo gelesen hatte, und nicht der des Mannes, der einmal sein bester Freund gewesen war. Und, wie er Magneto einschätzte, sein einziger Freund.  
„Was …“, begann Hank zögernd, bis sein Blick auf Emma fiel und er verstand.  
Emma Frost besaß ebenfalls telepathische Kräfte. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so stark wie die von Charles. Doch sie versetzten auch sie in die Lage, Cerebro zu benutzen. Wenn Hank in diesem Moment seine menschliche Gestalt gehabt hätte, wäre er wohl erbleicht. Noch nie war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass jemand anderes als Charles Cerebro benutzen würde. Die Maschine gab dem, der sie benutzte, eine unglaubliche Macht. In den falschen Händen könnte diese Macht Furchtbares anrichten.  
„Ich werde sie euch nicht überlassen.“  
  
„Hank …“  
Raven trat hinter Magneto hervor und ihr Anblick fühlte sich wie ein körperlicher Schlag an. Hank hatte gewusst, dass sie hier war, doch bis jetzt hatte er sie nicht gesehen.  
Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte den Kopf schief. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen musterten ihn und Hank meinte, einen Hauch von Sorge in ihnen zu entdecken. Als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war das in ihrer wahren Gestalt gewesen. So stand sie auch jetzt vor ihm, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie die Uniform, die er ihr gegeben hatte, nicht mehr trug. Sie war genauso schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht sogar noch schöner.  
„Raven …“, begann er leise. „Wieso tust du das?“  
Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln.  
„Weil ich es tun muss, Hank. Bitte lass uns rein. Du weißt, dass du sie nicht alleine beschützen kannst, nicht alle von ihnen.“  
„Er ist nicht alleine“, erklang Seans Stimme hinter ihnen. Hank wagte es nicht, sich herumzudrehen. Raven sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Das gilt auch für dich, Banshee.“  
„Verpisst euch“, gab er junge Mutant zurück.  
Dann begann er zu schreien.  
  
Sämtliche Fenster barsten und die Scherben ergossen sich in den weitläufigen Eingangsbereich. Hank fuhr zusammen und bemerkte, dass es den anderen nicht anders ging. Nur Magneto ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
Er hob eine Hand in Seans Richtung. Hank wusste nicht, was er tat, doch die Kraft war gewaltig. Das ganze Gebäude begann zu ächzen. Dann hörte er ein metallisches Kreischen über seinem Kopf und sah nach oben. Der Kronleuchter schwankte, dann brach er mit einem gewaltigen Krachen aus seiner Verankerung. Er schwebte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Luft, dann schleuderte Magneto ihn in Seans Richtung.  
Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Hank fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie Sean nach hinten flog und durch den inzwischen leeren Fensterrahmen aus dem Gebäude geschleudert wurde. Augenblicklich wurde es still.  
„Tu ihm nichts!“, brüllte Hank verzweifelt.  
Er hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem Scheppern, als Sean irgendwo draußen auf dem Boden landete.  
In diesem Moment tauchte Azazel wieder auf, mitten auf der Treppe, direkt vor ihnen. Er hatte seine Arme um die Schultern von zwei Schülern gelegt. Amanda und Felix. Während Amanda nur mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen dastand, weinte Felix lautlos.  
„Wenn du ihnen etwas antust, bringe ich dich um“, knurrte Hank in Richtung des Teleporters. Der quittierte seine Drohung mit einem müden Lächeln.  
  
„Schluss mit dem Blödsinn“, sagte Magneto hinter ihm. Hank drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Während er Sean angegriffen hatte, war er in das Gebäude getreten und stand jetzt nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Sein Blick war eisig und Hank wusste sofort, dass nichts ihn davon abhalten würde, seine Kräfte auch gegen ihn einzusetzen.  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass mich nichts davon abgehalten hätte, mich direkt ins Haus teleportieren zu lassen“, fuhr er fort. „Ich wollte dir die Chance geben, vernünftig zu sein. Doch mit den Höflichkeiten ist es jetzt vorbei. Niemand muss hier und heute sterben. Doch wenn ihr weiter gegen mich kämpft, werde ich euch und eure Schule dem Erdboden gleichmachen.“  
Der Klang seiner Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Hank ihm glaubte.  
Als er nicht antwortete, wandte Magneto sich direkt an Amanda und Felix.  
„Ich nehme an, ihr wisst, wer ich bin. Und wahrscheinlich denkt ihr jetzt, dass sie Recht hatten mit dem, was sie euch über mich erzählt haben. Doch das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Da draußen wartet nicht die friedliche Welt auf euch, die sie euch versprechen. Da draußen herrscht Krieg. Und ihr solltet euch für die richtige Seite entscheiden, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
„Im Moment bist du der einzige, der Krieg führt, _Magneto_ “, sagte Hank knurrend.  
Magneto starrte ihn an.  
„Weil ihr so tut, als wäre die Welt auf eurer Seite. Weil ihr die Wahrheit verdrängt, die genau vor euren Augen liegt.“  
„Du bist wahnsinnig …“, sagte Hank schwach.  
Magneto sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an, abwartend.  
Schließlich senkte Hank besiegt den Kopf.  
„Ich führe euch zu ihr. Lasst die Kinder los, bitte. Ich tue, was ihr verlangt.“  
Magneto nickte.  
„Eine kluge Entscheidung.“  
Dann wandte er sich an Azazel.  
„Du bleibst hier. Falls er es sich doch noch anders überlegt.“  
Der Mutant murmelte etwas auf russisch, das wie ein Fluch klang.  
„Nein, du …“, begann Hank erneut, doch Magneto schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
„Du solltest mich nicht weiter reizen, Hank. Es könnte dazu führen, dass einer von uns die Kontrolle verliert und das wollen wir nicht, oder?“  
Hank sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Hände, die eben noch mächtig und von Fell bedeckt waren, fühlten sich jetzt nur noch dünn und zitternd an.  
„Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, Hank“, sagte Raven leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass er wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.  
Er entzog sich ihrer Berührung und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Folgt mir.“  
  
-  
  
Hank führte sie zu dem Aufzug unweit der Eingangstür, der, wie Erik wusste, tief in die Eingeweide des Gebäudes führte. Er öffnete eine kleine Luke, hinter der ein Zahlenfeld erschien, und gab eine achtstellige Kombination ein. Es war eine andere als damals, stellte Erik fest. Irgendwo hinter dem Holz erklang ein Summen, als sich der Lift in Bewegung setzte. Wenige Augenblicke später öffneten sich die Türen und gaben den Blick auf eine Kabine frei, deren modernes Aussehen im krassen Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses stand.  
„Sie ist da unten“, sagte Hank und wies mit dem Kopf in den Aufzug.  
„Nach dir“, erwiderte Erik und ignorierte das wütende Aufblitzen in Hanks Augen. In den wenigen Wochen, die er bei Charles und den anderen verbracht hatte, hatte er kaum Zeit mit Hank verbracht. Er wusste, dass Charles ihn sehr schätzte. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung in Langley war er hellauf begeistert von Hanks Fähigkeiten gewesen, sowohl als Wissenschaftler wie auch als Mutant. Erik konnte nicht viel mit ihm anfangen. Hank war ein zutiefst unsicherer Mann, der sich am Liebsten hinter seinen Maschinen und Experimenten versteckte und nie sagte, was er wirklich dachte. Zum Glück musste er das jetzt auch nicht mehr, das übernahm ja nun Charles für ihn.  
Erik warf einen Blick auf ihn. Ihm entging nicht, dass Hank immer wieder zu Raven herübersah, auch wenn er alles versuchte, es zu verbergen. Lächerlich.  
  
Sie fuhren in den Keller des Gebäudes. Die Flure sahen anders aus, als Erik sie in Erinnerung hatte. Die vormals gemauerten Wände waren jetzt mit dicken Metallplatten bedeckt und weißes Licht erleuchtete den Gang fast taghell. Es gab keinerlei Möbel und die wenigen blankpolierten Türen gaben dem Gang ein fast klinisches Aussehen. Ein leicht verbrannter Geruch lag in der Luft und deutete darauf hin, dass hier noch vor kurzem gearbeitet wurde.  
Hank wandte sich nach rechts und deutete auf eine der breiten Türen am Ende des Gangs.  
„Sie ist da vorne.“  
Erik wusste, dass hinter der Tür eine der großen Hallen lag, die sich unter dem Anwesen verbargen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Charles' Familie vor vielen Jahren damit angefangen, den Untergrund des Hauses auszubauen. Zuletzt hatte sein Vater hier unten einen Atombunker eingerichtet. Scheinbar führte Charles sein Werk jetzt fort.  
Sie hatten den Raum fast erreicht, als Emma plötzlich stehenblieb.  
„Wartet.“ Ihr Tonfall brachte Erik dazu, sich zu ihr herumzudrehen.  
Die Mutantin legte den Kopf schief und sah zu Hank. An der Art, wie sie die Lippen verzog, erkannte Erik, dass sie seine Gedanken las.  
„Er sagt uns nicht alles“, sagte sie und bestätigte seine Vermutung.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte er ruhig. Es überraschte ihn nicht wirklich, dass Hank versuchte, sie zu täuschen.  
„Hier unten ist eine weitere Maschine“, fuhr sie fort und wandte den Blick von Hank ab. „Er wollte sie vor uns verstecken.“  
Erik sah Hank an. Der starrte zurück, sein Blick stoisch. In diesem Moment hatte Erik beinahe Respekt vor ihm. Es gehörte Mut dazu, sich gegen ihn zu stellen.  
„Ist das wahr?“  
Hank hielt seinem Blick noch einige Sekunden lang stand, dann senkte er den Kopf.  
„Ja.“  
Erik trat zu ihm, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.  
„Belüge mich nicht noch einmal, Hank“, sagte er leise. „Denk an die Kinder, die oben in ihren Zimmern sitzen und darauf hoffen, dass du das Richtige tust.“  
„Ich habe nicht gelogen“, widersprach Hank heftig. „Sie ist noch nicht fertig.“  
„Offensichtlich ist sie fertig genug, dass Charles sie benutzen kann, oder?“  
Hanks Schultern sackten in sich zusammen und Erik wusste, dass er ihn besiegt hatte.  
„Ich zeige sie euch.“  
„Braver Junge.“  
  
Hank wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und führte sie durch den Gang in einen weiteren, der vor einer kreisrunden Tür endete. Er betätigte einen Schalter an deren Rand und die Metallplatte gab den Blick auf einen riesigen, runden Raum frei.  
Erik betrat die Maschine und war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt von dem, was Hank und Charles geschaffen hatten.  
Der Raum hatte einen Durchmesser von mehr als 10 Metern. Die Wände waren von Metallplatten bedeckt, die gemeinsam eine nahezu perfekte Kugel ergaben. Einige wenige Lücken bewiesen, was Hank gesagt hatte. Cerebro war noch nicht vollendet. Doch schon jetzt konnte man erahnen, wozu Charles mit dieser Maschine in der Lage sein würde. Erik widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Helm zu berühren. Er hoffte, er würde auch dieser Kraft standhalten.  
Er senkte den Blick auf das halbrunde Kontrollpult, das am Ende eines schmalen Stegs in der Mitte des Raumes zu schweben schien. Mitten auf dem Pult lag ein Helm, der nur noch wenig Ähnlichkeit mit dem hatte, den Charles früher getragen hatte.  
Erik erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie Charles Cerebro das erste Mal benutzt hatte. Die Maschine war in der Lage, seine telepathischen Kräfte in einem Maß zu steigern, das es ihm möglich machte, Menschen und Mutanten in einem Umkreis von tausenden von Meilen zu orten und ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Auch Erik hatte ihn gespürt, damals, als er seinen Geist zum ersten Mal ausdehnte und die unbändige Kraft ihn beinahe überwältigt hatte.  
Hank blieb hinter ihm stehen.  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass sie noch nicht fertig ist. Die Platten in die richtige Form zu bringen und zu befestigen ist eine hochkomplizierte Arbeit.“  
„Mh …“, machte Erik abwesend und hob eine Hand. In einer langsamen Bewegung drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und konzentrierte sich dabei auf die Wände der Metallkugel um sich herum. Das Material war eine komplexe Mischung verschiedener Metalle, perfekt verarbeitet und in Form gebracht. Beinahe perfekt.  
Er hob die zweite Hand und konzentrierte sich auf den Bereich über ihren Köpfen. Hanks Blick folgte seiner Bewegung und seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich das Metall über ihnen plötzlich zu verflüssigen schien.  
„Was tust du?!“, fragte er schrill.  
Erik ignorierte ihn. Er packte das Metall mit seinen Kräften und brachte die Moleküle dazu, sich zu bewegen. Er spürte, wie sie auseinanderdrifteten und sich in die von ihm bestimmte Richtung schoben. Es war wie ein Puzzle, dessen Teile nur er wahrnehmen konnte. Als sie die richtige Position erreicht hatten, ließ er sie wieder los.  
Als er fertig war, sah das Metall nicht anders aus als vorher. Doch tief in seiner inneren Struktur war es anders. Es war perfekt.  
  
„Schalte sie ein“, sagte er an Hank gewandt.  
Der Mutant zuckte zusammen.  
„Hast du sie zerstört?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn und das war Antwort genug.  
Hank trat an das Kontrollpult und bestätigte einige Schalter und Hebel. Mit einem Summen erwachte Cerebro zum Leben.  
„Sie funktioniert genauso wie der Prototyp. Aber … sie ist für Charles gebaut und für seine Kräfte kalibriert“, sagte er mit bebender Stimme. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was passiert, wenn ein anderer Telepath sie benutzt. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte sie sterben.“  
Emma trat neben ihn, hob eine Hand und strich mit langen Fingern über seine Wange.  
„Es ist süß, dass du dich um mich sorgst, aber ich bin ein großes Mädchen. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen.“  
Hank drehte sich weg und entwich damit ihrer Berührung.  
„Wie ihr wollt. Aber sagt hinterher nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.“  
Er betätigte weitere Schalter und Erik beobachtete, wie sich mehrere Anzeigen veränderten. Ein paar der Werte schienen Hank für einen Moment zu irritieren, denn er sah mehrmals von den Anzeigen zur Decke und wieder zurück. Erik wusste, was ihm auffiel. Mithilfe seiner Kräfte hatte er die Leitfähigkeit des Materials gesteigert.  
„Ich werde den Widerstand geringer einstellen“, sagte Hank laut und wandte sich wieder den Anzeigen zu. „Das schwächt die Reichweite, aber es ist ungefährlicher für sie.“  
Erik nickte.  
„Wir werden sehen, ob es für unsere Zwecke ausreicht.“  
„Und welche sind das?“, fragte Hank wie beiläufig.  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Versuche nicht, mich zu hintergehen, Hank. Das wird dir nicht gelingen.“  
Hanks Blick wurde für einen Moment so hasserfüllt, wie Erik ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Wenn Charles hier wäre …“, begann er zornig, brach dann aber ab.  
„Aber er ist nicht hier“, sagte Erik ruhig. „Du bist alleine, Hank.“  
Hanks Schultern bebten, doch er sagte nichts mehr.  
Erik beobachtete ihn, wie er letzte Einstellungen an Cerebro vornahm. Die Erwähnung des Telepathen ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Seit Kuba hatte er Charles nicht mehr gesehen. Azazel hatte ihn beobachtet, doch sie waren erst hergekommen, als er schon weit weg war. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, ein Teil von ihm wäre fast froh gewesen, ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
Die Frage entwich ihm, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.  
Hank fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Die Wut brach aus seinen Augen wie aus einem Vulkan.  
„Tu doch nicht so, als würde dich das interessieren“, fauchte er und für einen Moment konnte Erik wieder das Biest sehen, das in ihm schlummerte.  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet“, gab er zurück.  
Hank lachte humorlos auf, bevor er ihm wieder den Rücken zuwandte.  
„Wie soll es ihm schon gehen?! Der Mann, von dem er glaubte, dass er sein Freund ist, hat ihm in den Rücken geschossen.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Es stimmte, zumindest beinahe. Er hatte Charles verletzt, doch er hatte es nicht gewollt. Und es war fast ein Jahr her.  
„Ich habe die Kugel rausgeholt“, sagte er. „Er wird sich schon wieder erholen.“  
Hanks Schultern begannen zu beben und Erik brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er lachte. Es war ein irres Lachen, voller Hohn und einem bitteren Schmerz, den Erik nicht verstand. Noch nicht.  
„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich“, sagte Hank böse und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Deine Kugel hat ihn in den Rollstuhl gebracht. Charles wird nie wieder laufen können.“  
  
Erik erstarrte, als von einer Sekunde auf die andere alles Blut in seinem Körper zu Eis wurde. Sein Verstand versuchte, Hanks Worte zu verstehen, doch es war schwer, sehr schwer.  
Die Kugel hatte Charles in den Rücken getroffen. Erik hatte das gespürt, als er sie aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte. Er wusste, dass er Charles schwer verletzt hatte. Doch nie hätte er geglaubt, dass der Schuss so schwerwiegende Folgen haben würde. Charles war gelähmt. Und er trug die Schuld daran. Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass er beinahe gelacht hätte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Hank packen und ihn anschreien. Du lügst doch, du lügst!  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht, sich zu bewegen. Weil er wusste, dass Hank die Wahrheit sagte.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden, _Erik_. Du hast ihn zu einem Krüppel gemacht.“ Hank sprach seinen Namen aus wie einen Fluch und jedes seiner Worte troff vor Verachtung. „Nach dem, was du ihm auf Kuba angetan hast, lag er wochenlang im Koma. Die Ärzte haben versucht, ihm zu helfen, doch es war zu spät. Er kann seine Beine nicht mehr spüren und wird nie wieder gehen können.“  
Erik wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Doch sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er hatte Charles aufhalten wollen. Aber nie wollte er ihm das antun. Charles war sein Freund. Zumindest früher einmal. Erik hatte das nie vergessen. Damals, als sie gemeinsam an diesem Strand gestanden hatten, war Charles der einzige gewesen, der überhaupt noch so etwas wie ein Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Und auch wenn er versucht hatte, es zu verdrängen, es war nie verschwunden. Bis jetzt. Charles würde ihm viel verzeihen. Das nicht.  
  
Er hörte ein leises Schluchzen und sah zu Raven. Sie hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, doch ihre Augen sprachen eine deutliche Sprache. Es traf sie hart, wohl noch härter als ihn. Charles war ihre ganze Familie.  
„Wieso …“, begann sie hilflos, brach jedoch ab.  
Hank schaute zu ihr und Erik sah in seinen Augen, wie schwer es ihm fiel.  
Einen Moment lang glaubte er, dass seine Worte sie brechen würden. Doch dann verschwand die tiefe Bestürzung aus ihrem Blick und machte etwas anderem Platz.  
„Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen. Wie wir unsere.“  
„Er hat sich nicht dazu entschieden, sein Leben im Rollstuhl zu verbringen!“, sagte Hank viel zu laut.  
Raven lächelte traurig.  
„Nein. Aber er hat sich dazu entschieden, sich gegen uns zu stellen.“  
Hank riss den Blick von ihr los.  
„Das ist eure Schuld. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen müssen. Charles hat alles für euch getan und ihr …“  
„Schluss jetzt, Hank.“  
Seine Stimme war nur leise, doch sie reichte aus, um den anderen Mutant zum schweigen zu bringen. Zumindest für einen Moment.  
„Du bist genau wie Shaw, Magneto. Ein verdammtes Monster!“  
  
Der Schlag war kurz und präzise.  
Hank sackte in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte. Er war nicht tot, doch es würde lange dauern, bis er wieder zu sich kommen würde.  
Bis dahin wären sie längst fort.  
Erik richtete sich wieder auf und wandte sich an Emma.  
„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“  
Die Mutantin trat an seine Seite und griff nach dem Helm, der noch immer auf dem Kontrollpult ruhte. Sie nickte.  
„Ich habe es in seinen Erinnerungen gesehen.“  
„Gut. Dann los.“  
  
-  
  
Als Charles spät am nächsten Tag zurückkam, erwartete Hank ihn im Eingangsbereich des Anwesens. Die zerstörten Überreste der Tür und der Sicherheitsriegel waren fort, doch Charles konnte die Spuren des Angriffs noch immer überdeutlich erkennen. An der Stelle über ihren Köpfen, an welcher der größte der Kronleuchter gehangen hatte, ragten abgerissene Kabel lose aus der hölzernen Decke. In den Fensterrahmen über der Treppe fehlten die Scheiben und der kühle Wind drang ungehindert ins Gebäude. Und obwohl inzwischen alle wieder zurück im Haus waren, war es beinahe gespenstisch still. Die Schäden waren insgesamt überschaubar und würden sich bald reparieren lassen. Trotzdem fühlte sich der Anblick für Charles wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an.  
Für ihn war das Haus immer ein Ort der Sicherheit gewesen, an dem er die Welt hinter sich lassen und zur Ruhe kommen konnte. Es war seine Heimat gewesen und er hatte gewollt, dass es auch für alle anderen eine Heimat wurde, die er hierher holte, um sie zu unterrichten. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass das Urvertrauen in diesen Ort nicht unerschütterlich war. Es gab keine absolute Sicherheit, nirgendwo. Doch das, was hier passiert war, war anders und so unglaublich viel brutaler. Erik hatte das Haus angegriffen und damit jedes Gefühl von Sicherheit zerstört. Es würde lange dauern, das verlorene Vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. Falls es überhaupt je gelingen würde.  
Doch noch mehr als all das schmerzte das Wissen, dass es Erik gewesen war. Er hatte genau gewusst, was Charles das Haus und seine Schüler bedeuteten. Trotzdem hatte er keinen Moment gezögert. Sollte ihre Freundschaft so enden? Dass Erik alles zerstörte, was Charles jemals etwas bedeutet hatte?  
  
Charles wandte den Blick von den Spuren des Angriffs ab und sah auf seine Hände. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er die Armlehnen seines Rollstuhls so fest umklammerte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und er seine Finger kaum noch spüren konnte. Er zwang sich dazu, seinen eisernen Griff um das kalte Metall zu lösen und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Sie waren eiskalt und beinahe taub.  
Hank stand neben ihm. Er sah ihn nicht an, doch auch so entging Charles der elende Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht keine Sekunde. Er hatte noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Schuldgefühle und blinder Hass auf den Mann, der sie angegriffen hatte, strömten aus ihm heraus wie aus einem leckgeschlagenen Wassereimer, so heftig, dass es Charles schwerfiel, die Gefühle von seinen eigenen fernzuhalten. Hank fühlte sich für das, was hier passiert war, verantwortlich, auch wenn er keinerlei Schuld trug. Er hatte alles getan, was er konnte, um die Schule zu beschützen. Charles hätte ihm das gerne gesagt, doch er wusste, dass die Worte aus seinem Mund leer geklungen hätten.  
  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief. Als er sich umwandte und ihn ansah, fiel Charles' Blick sofort auf die Wunde an seiner Schläfe, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als Erik ihn niedergeschlagen hatte.  
„Charles … es tut mir so leid …“, begann er hilflos. „Ich habe es versucht, aber … ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Charles leise und es war alles, was ihm einfiel. Mit einem Mal war er furchtbar müde.  
„Wie geht es Sean?“  
Er hatte gespürt, dass der Junge sich verletzt hatte, doch er hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen.  
„Er hat noch Glück gehabt“, sagte Hank mit belegter Stimme. „Er ist in einer Hecke gelandet. Er hat sich zwei Rippen und den linken Arm gebrochen. Ich konnte ihn hier behandeln. Seitdem verkriecht er sich in seinem Zimmer.“  
Charles nickte schwach. Er würde später nach ihm sehen. Wenn er das Chaos in seinen eigenen Gedanken und Emotionen weit genug unter Kontrolle hatte, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, von innen heraus zerrissen zu werden. Seans Gedanken waren so laut, dass er sie selbst jetzt hörte, und seine Gefühle waren ein wilder Sturm aus Wut, Hass und Schmerz. Hank und er hatten keine Chance gehabt. Wenigstens war den Schülern nichts passiert. Nachdem Erik bekommen hatte, was immer er mithilfe von Cerebro zu finden gedachte, hatten er und seine Bruderschaft das Anwesen verlassen. Die Schüler, die zu dem Zeitpunkt noch hier gewesen waren, waren mit dem Schrecken davongekommen. Und die anderen hatten das Haus zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits mithilfe ihrer Lehrer verlassen, wie sie es für den Notfall geübt hatten.  
  
Charles hob eine Hand an die Steuerung des Rollstuhls und lenkte ihn in Richtung Lift.  
„Lass uns nach Cerebro sehen.“  
Hank folgte ihm schweigend. Charles bemerkte, dass er leicht humpelte, doch Hank erwähnte die Verletzung mit keinem Wort. Er versuchte, stark zu sein. Selbst jetzt. Für ihn, für die Schüler, für sich selbst. Ein Gefühl, das Charles nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte.  
  
Der Lift brachte sie beinahe geräuschlos nach unten. Charles wandte sich nach links und steuerte den Rollstuhl den langen Gang entlang, an dessen Ende Cerebro auf ihn wartete.  
Er konnte nur ahnen, was Erik mit der Maschine vorgehabt hatte. Vielleicht wollte er das tun, was auch Charles tat. Nur würde er die anderen Mutanten nicht zu sich holen, um sie zu unterrichten. Nein, er würde sie ihn seinen Krieg hineinziehen, sie zu Soldaten machen und sie dazu bringen, ihre Kräfte nicht nur gegen die Menschen, sondern auch gegen andere Mutanten einzusetzen.  
Charles hatte seine Worte in den Erinnerungen von Amanda und Felix gesehen. Erik hatte nichts von seinem blinden Hass abgelegt.  
Fast ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass er und Erik sich auf so schreckliche Weise getrennt hatten. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren hatte Charles wohl gehofft, dass Erik seine Ansichten überdenken würde. Er hatte sich geirrt. Und er machte sich Vorwürfe, weil er ihn und die anderen nicht beobachtet hatte. Vielleicht hätte er diesen Wahnsinn dann verhindern können. Jetzt stand er vor den Scherben, die Erik ihm hinterlassen hatte und musste einmal mehr versuchen, weiterzumachen. Beim ersten Mal war es ihm noch gelungen, irgendwie. Doch er fragte sich unweigerlich, ob er noch genug Kraft hatte, es ein weiteres Mal zu schaffen. Wie viele Schläge dieser Art konnte er wohl ertragen? Wie viel Schmerz konnte er aushalten? Bevor es ihn endgültig zerstörte?  
  
Er erreichte das Kontrollpult in der Mitte der riesigen Metallkugel und griff nach dem Helm. Sofort durchzuckten ihn Fetzen von Erinnerungen, das Echo eines fremden Geistes. Emma Frost. Sie hatte Cerebro benutzt und Charles konnte ihren Verstand immer noch fühlen. Er umfasste den Helm mit beiden Händen und konzentrierte sich. Da waren sie. Riptide, Angel. Raven … Nur Erik nicht. Sein Helm hatte ihn vor Cerebro geschützt.  
Charles wollte den Helm zurücklegen, doch er fiel ihm fast aus den Händen, als ihm mit einem Mal furchtbar schwindelig wurde. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, doch er konnte die Flut an Emotionen, die in ihm hochstieg, nicht mehr aufhalten. Er spürte, wie seine Augen zu brennen und seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so fest, dass er Blut schmeckte. Der Helm glitt ihm aus den Finger und fiel mit einem metallischen Knall zu Boden. Charles hob die Hände und ballte sie zu zitternden Fäusten. Dann holte er kurzerhand aus und schlug sie so fest auf das Kontrollpult, dass es zu beben begann.  
„Wieso, verdammt nochmal … wieso tust du das?!“  
Sein hilfloses Brüllen hallte tausendfach von den Wänden wider, verzerrte sich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Hinter ihm zuckte Hank heftig zusammen. Charles schlug noch einmal zu, diesmal fester. Dabei traf seine linke Hand irgendeine Kante und seine Haut riss auf. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Er ließ sich nach vorne sinken und legte seine Stirn auf das kalte Metall. Dann begann er zu schreien. Schrie alle Wut und allen Schmerz heraus, seinen, Seans, Hanks, alles, was in ihm war. Er brüllte, bis seine Stimme versagte und er alle Kraft verbraucht hatte. Er spürte Hank hinter sich und sein Verstand war so nah, dass die Gedanken in seinem Kopf dröhnten wie der Klang einer Kirchenglocke. Er verlor die Kontrolle, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Nein, er konnte nur dasitzen und zusehen, wie Erik erst ihn und dann auch noch alles andere zerstörte. Bis die ganze Welt in Trümmern lag.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis Charles sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, dass er sich aufrichten konnte. Seine Hand blutete und sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch.  
„Können wir nachvollziehen, was genau er getan hat?“, fragte er heiser.  
Hank trat neben ihn an das Kontrollpult, ignorierte das Blut darauf und bediente einige der Knöpfe und Hebel.  
„Er hat nach Mutanten gesucht, doch die Ergebnisse sind nicht mehr da.“  
„Und im Speicher?"  
„Erik war gründlich. Er hat alles gelöscht. Ich werde versuchen, die Festplatten zu rekonstruieren. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen.“  
Charles nickte schwach.  
„Gut, versuche es bitte.“  
„Und was machen wir dann?“, fragte Hank weiter.  
Charles ließ den Blick über die glänzenden Wände der metallenen Kugel gleiten. Und plötzlich war die Antwort klar.  
„Wir verschließen die Tür und sorgen dafür, dass niemand Cerebro mehr betreten kann. Und dann überlegen wir, ob wir sie zerstören.“  
Charles spürte, dass Hank ihn anstarrte. Er wusste, er verlangte beinahe unmögliches von ihm. Cerebro war seine Erfindung und er hatte sie gebaut, um Gutes zu tun. Leider gab es nicht nur Gutes in der Welt. Und sie konnten nicht zulassen, dass die Maschine missbraucht wurde. Lieber würde Charles sie eigenhändig zerstören.  
Seine Hand tat weh und er wischte sie an seiner Hose ab. Die Wunde pochte unangenehm, doch das Gefühl war beinahe tröstlich. Es hielt ihn in seinem Körper fest. Ohne diesen Schmerz würden seine Gedanken auseinanderdriften wie Sandkörner, die er nicht mehr würde aufhalten können.  
Er drehte den Rollstuhl und verließ die Maschine, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
  
Später würde er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er es in sein Zimmer geschafft hatte. An was er sich allerdings immer erinnerte, war der Zusammenbruch, der folgte.  
  
-  
  
Knapp eine Woche, nachdem sie gewaltsam in Westchester eingedrungen waren, wurde das Bild, das sie aus ihren Informationen wie ein Puzzle Stück für Stück zusammensetzten, langsam klarer.  
Cerebro zu benutzen hatte sich als gute Entscheidung erwiesen. Wie zuvor Charles, hatte die von Hank McCoy entwickelte Maschine auch ihnen hervorragende Dienste geleistet.  
Wie Erik erwartet hatte, beherrschte Emma die Maschine nicht so gut wie Charles, da seine telepathischen Kräfte ihre um ein Vielfaches überstiegen. Trotzdem war es ihr gelungen, mehrere Dutzend Mutanten zu finden. Die geistige Verbindung zu ihnen erlaubte es ihr, herauszufinden, über welche Kräfte sie verfügten und wie stark diese waren. Die mächtigsten unter ihnen würden sie zuerst aufsuchen. Sie würden seine Bruderschaft hervorragend ergänzen, wenn Erik sie erst einmal davon überzeugt hatte, sich ihm anzuschließen. Und aus genau diesem Grund waren sie sicher auch die ersten Ziele ihrer Feinde.  
Cerebro spuckte ihnen die Koordinaten ihrer Ziele fein säuberlich auf einer Liste aus, bevor Erik den Speicher der Maschine zerstörte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass Charles sich einmischte und damit womöglich seine Mission in Gefahr brachte.  
Es hatte ihn nicht überrascht, dass Hank und die anderen sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten. Sie hatten sich kein Stück verändert. Sie sahen die Gefahr nicht, die über ihren Köpfen schwebte wie das Schwert des Damokles. Oder sie sahen es, blieben aber untätig. Erik hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, was Charles gerade durch den Kopf ging. Er würde ihm die Schuld geben, wie immer. Er würde nicht einmal versuchen, zu verstehen. Für ihn war der Überfall nur ein weiterer Beweis für das, was er wohl immer gewusst hatte. Dass er, Erik, ein rücksichtsloser Mörder war. Ironischerweise hatte er damit Recht. Nur waren die Gründe dafür nicht die, die Charles ihm unterstellte.  
  
Die Liste der Namen, die Emma gefunden hatte, wurde dank den Informationen von Cerebro inzwischen durch Fotos und Adressen ergänzt. Mehrere von ihnen hatten sie in den letzten Tagen durchgestrichen. Anklagend sahen die stummen Gesichter zu ihnen auf und auf eine furchtbare Art erinnerten der Anblick Erik an früher.  
Er hatte auch einmal auf so einer Liste gestanden, als einer von unzähligen Namen, die einer nach dem anderen abgehakt wurden, als wären sie nichts weiter als lästige Aufgaben, die es zu erledigen galt. Ihn hatten sie jedoch nicht bekommen. Erik hatte seinen Namen selbst aus ihren Listen gelöscht und sie mit seinem Blut und seinen Tränen auf die Liste derer geschrieben, die überlebten.  
Diesmal würde ihm das nicht so leicht gelingen. Beim letzten Mal hatte er seinen Feind genau gekannt, sein Gesicht, seine Stimme, seine Ziele. Ihr neuer Feind war unsichtbar, ein Phantom, dem sie nur langsam näherkamen. Zu langsam.  
Wie sie vermutet hatten, handelte es sich bei ausnahmslos jedem Namen auf der Liste um den eines Mutanten. Für ein paar von ihnen war es bereits zu spät. Sie waren verschwunden oder tot. Doch der andere Teil von ihnen lebte. Noch zumindest. Die Abstände zwischen den Todesfällen wurden kürzer. Sie mussten sie schnell finden, wenn sie verhindern wollten, dass es ihnen genauso erging wie den anderen.  
Und dann endlich die suchen, die ihnen das antaten.  
  
Im Moment jedoch gab es einen Namen, der wichtiger war als alle anderen zusammen. Er stand nicht auf ihren Listen und das war auch nicht nötig. Über ihn wussten sie bereits alles, was es zu wissen gab. Der Name gehörte zu dem großen Foto auf der Titelseite der Zeitung, die vor ihm auf dem runden Glastisch lag. Es zeigte einen attraktiven, jungen Mann, der hinter einem hüfthohen Rednerpult stand und in ein nicht sichtbares Publikum lächelte, während hinter ihm die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten im Wind wehte. Erik kannte ihn. Natürlich. Jeder in den Vereinigten Staaten kannte ihn, jeder auf der ganzen, verdammten Welt!  
  
„Das kann nicht sein …“, sagte er zum wiederholte Mal und sah auf. Emma saß ihm gegenüber auf dem breiten Sofa. Sie hatte die langen Beine unter dem kurzen Rock übereinander geschlagen und lehnte bequem und viel zu selbstsicher in den Kissen. Als sein Blick auf sie fiel, richtete sie sich auf und verzog die Lippen zu einem verführerischen Lächeln.  
„Azazel und ich haben es überprüft, es besteht kein Zweifel.“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch und zeigte mit einer Hand auf das Foto.  
„Du willst mir also sagen, dass der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika ein Mutant ist?!“  
Sie legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ist das ein so unmöglicher Gedanke? Auf der Welt gibt es unzählige von uns. Wieso sollte nicht der ein oder andere von ihnen ein Amt wie dieses bekleiden?“  
Erik starrte auf das körnige, bunte Foto und das Gesicht mit dem viel zu selbstbewussten Lächeln verschwamm vor seinen Augen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Diese Wendung der Ereignisse hatte er nicht erwartet. Er würde handeln müssen, bald. Doch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten war ein Mutant. Einer von ihnen. Erik spürte, wie ein irres Lachen seine Kehle hinaufstieg und er hielt es nicht auf. Charles hatte wirklich Recht gehabt. Sie waren nicht alleine.  
  
Emmas Kontrolle über die Maschine hatte bereits zu bröckeln begonnen, als sie in der wirbelnden Menge von Menschen und Mutanten, die Cerebro auf die runden Wände des Raumes projizierte, auf ihn gestoßen war. John Fitzgerald Kennedy. Erik konnte sich noch genau an ihren Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als sie den Namen in die Stille des riesigen Raumes geflüstert hatte. Er hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. Nicht glauben können. Der mächtigste Mann der Welt sollte einer von ihnen sein?! Wie hatte Charles das entgehen können? Oder hatte er es gewusst und absichtlich nichts gesagt? Welchen Grund hätte er dafür haben können?  
Er erhielt auf keine dieser Fragen eine Antwort. Cerebro druckte die Koordinaten von Kennedys Aufenthaltsort genauso aus wie die der anderen. Erik hatte Emma und Azazel noch am gleichen Tag losgeschickt, um es zu überprüfen. Doch selbst jetzt, wo die Beweise ihm förmlich ins Gesicht schrien, konnte er es nicht fassen. Diese Information veränderte alles. Erik fragte sich, ob ihre Feinde davon wussten und beantwortete sich die Frage kurz darauf selbst. Wenn sie die waren, für die er sie hielt, dann wussten sie es. Und sie würden darauf reagieren, genau wie er. Doch was immer sie planten, er musste ihnen zuvorkommen. Das Spiel zwischen ihnen erreichte eine neue Stufe. Jetzt ging es nicht mehr länger um Bauernopfer. Jetzt ging es um den König.  
  
Erik riss den Blick von dem Foto los und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich ihn als nächstes Ziel auswählen“, sagte er ruhig. „Und wie ich unseren Feind einschätze, wissen sie bereits, was er ist und überlegen in diesem Moment, wie sie ihn ausschalten können. Sie werden niemals zulassen, dass einer von uns ein ganzes Land beherrscht.“  
„Was willst du tun?“, fragte Raven, die ihm gegenüber auf einem der Sessel saß. Ihr blauer Körper auf dem weißen Leder wirkte wie das Werk eines Künstlers auf weißer Leinwand.  
„Ich werde ihn aufsuchen und mit ihm reden“, sagte Erik. „Er konnte das lange verbergen. Doch das ist jetzt vorbei. Er steht jetzt auf unserer Seite, ob er will oder nicht.“  
Raven sah ihn an.  
„Er steht kurz vor seiner Wiederwahl. Er wird das nicht aufgeben.“  
„Er wird es müssen. Der Krieg hat ihn gefunden und er kann nicht mehr fliehen. Keiner von uns kann das.“  
„Sie werden versuchen, ihn zu töten“, stellte Emma fest.  
Erik nickte.  
„Und ich werde das verhindern. Es sind genug von uns gestorben. Das Morden muss ein Ende haben.“  
„Hast du schon einen Plan?“, fragte Raven weiter.  
„Noch nicht. Aber ich werde mich darum kümmern.“  
Erik erhob sich vom Sofa und griff nach der Zeitung. Kennedys Lächeln wirkte mit einem Mal wie eine Maske. Die ganze Zeit über war er einer von ihnen gewesen und hatte es verborgen, hatte es vor der Welt versteckt wie ein schmutziges Geheimnis. Wie Shaw. Wie Charles. Sie waren nicht allein. Das wusste er inzwischen. Doch was bedeutete das in einer Welt, in der die meisten von ihnen sich und ihre Kräfte verbargen? Verbergen mussten, weil die Menschheit sie dazu zwang? Das musste ein Ende haben, endgültig. Erik würde sie befreien, sie alle. Und dann würde er der Menschheit zeigen, was wahre Macht war.  
  
  
Mitten in der Nacht fing es an zu regnen. Unaufhörlich trommelten die Tropfen gegen die bodentiefen Fensterscheiben seines Schlafzimmers, bevor sie daran herabliefen wie ein endloser Strom von Tränen. Es war kühl im Zimmer und der kalte Wind, der durch die einen Spaltbreit geöffnete Terrassentür hereinwehte, strich mit eisigen Fingern durch seine Haare und über seine nackte Haut. Die Kälte tat gut und vertrieb die grausame Angst, die der letzte Alptraum in ihm hinterlassen hatte. Er konnte sich nur noch an Buchstücke erinnern. An Kälte, Dunkelheit, den Geruch von Feuer, das Gefühl von Schnee auf der Haut. Und an blaue Augen.  
Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und Erik hörte leise Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Er musste sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Raven war. Er sah hoch und im trüben Spiegel der Fensterscheibe traf sein Blick ihren.  
Sie blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen und legte die Arme um seine Brust. Erik spürte die Wärme ihres Körpers an seinem und ihren warmen Atem zwischen den Schulterblättern. Wie ferngesteuert reagierte sein Körper auf ihre Nähe und er spürte die vertraute Hitze der Erregung. Doch abgesehen von der körperlichen Reaktion war da nichts.  
In den letzten Monaten hatten sie viele Nächte miteinander verbracht. Ihr Körper hatte ihn fasziniert und tat es immer noch. Und er hatte diese Nähe zugelassen. In der Hoffnung, dass er den Schatten, die in der Nacht auf ihn warteten, damit etwas entgegensetzen konnte. In der Hoffnung, dass es ihn vergessen ließ, woran er sich nicht erinnern wollte.  
Es war ihm gelungen, anfangs. Doch die Wirkung war viel zu schnell verflogen und er war mit einem Kater aufgewacht, den er nicht mehr loswurde.  
  
Sie griff nach seiner Schulter und brachte ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. Erik sah sie an und sie blickte mit ihren traurigen Bernsteinaugen zu ihm auf. Raven legte eine Hand an sein Gesicht und wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch er entzog sich ihr und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Raven. Das hier … Das muss aufhören.“  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und er konnte den Schmerz sehen, der aus ihnen herausdrang. Es tat ihm leid. Doch das änderte nichts.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte sie heiser.  
„Du und ich. Ich will das nicht mehr.“  
Sie zuckte unter seinen Worten zusammen, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Erik kannte den Grund dafür. Er hatte es gesehen, gespürt, schon damals, als sie noch in Westchester waren. Er wusste, wonach sie sich sehnte und dass sie glaubte, es in ihm zu finden. Er sah es in ihren Augen, spürte es in ihren Berührungen, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. Sie hatte von Anfang an mehr gewollt. Mehr, als er ihr geben würde.  
„Ich … ich verstehe nicht …“  
Ihre Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen und brach fast. Dennoch kamen ihm die nächsten Worte viel zu leicht über die Lippen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht liebe, oder?“  
Sie ließ die Hände sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Erik hatte Fassungslosigkeit erwartet. Enttäuschung. Doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie es wohl längst gewusst hatte.  
„Und wieso nicht?“, fragte sie trotzdem.  
Die Frage traf ihn härter, als er wollte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er die Antwort. Doch er würde sie nicht aussprechen. Er würde sie nicht einmal denken.  
Das war zumindest der Plan.  
„Wieso, Erik?“, wiederholte sie, diesmal lauter.  
Er antwortete nicht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit bemerkte er das feuchte Glänzen, dass sich in ihre Augen geschlichen hatte. Er atmete tief durch.  
Raven wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Als er das nicht tat, hob sie eine Hand und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Antworte mir gefälligst!“  
Noch nie hatte sie so mit ihm gesprochen. Noch nie war sie so wütend auf ihn gewesen. Und Erik begann zu ahnen, dass er das hier viel zu lange herausgezögert hatte.  
„Weil du …“, begann er, sprach jedoch nicht weiter. Die Wahrheit stieg in ihm hoch wie Säure und er konnte sie nicht länger aufhalten. Er blickte ihr ins Gesicht und war sich sicher, dass sie das sah, was er nicht denken, nicht fühlen wollte.  
_Weil ich immer, wenn ich dich ansehe, sofort sein Gesicht vor Augen habe._  
Er sprach es nicht aus, dennoch lag der Gedanke zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet.  
Erik hatte das mit ihr zugelassen, weil er vergessen wollte. Doch er hatte nichts vergessen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte, als er ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht hatte. Sie, die die einzige Verbindung zu dem Mann war, an den er sich nicht erinnern wollte. Er hatte es getan, um sie zu befreien. Doch irgendwie hatte er wohl immer gewusst, dass da noch mehr war, was ihn dazu trieb, sie mitzunehmen und schließlich in sein Bett zu lassen. Trotzdem hatte er zugelassen, dass sie diese viel zu starken Gefühle für ihn entwickelte. Und ja, ein Teil von ihm hatte es sogar genossen. Weil er sich ihm dann wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment lang wieder nahe fühlte. Ihm, der sich viel zu tief in sein Innerstes gegraben hatte, den er nicht los wurde und den er dafür hasste, jeden Tag aufs neue.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er die Gedanken damit von sich stoßen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte gewusst, dass es so enden würde. Und wie sehr er Raven verletzen würde. Doch selbst jetzt machte es ihm nicht annähernd so viel aus wie es sollte.  
  
„Es ist wegen Charles.“  
Sie sprach es einfach so aus und die Worte lagen zwischen ihnen wie Blei, so schwer, dass nicht einmal er sie bewegen konnte. Sofort war die Wut wieder da, blinde, verzehrende Wut, die kein Ziel hatte, keinen Sinn, die nur schmerzte.  
„Er hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun“, fuhr er sie an. „Also wage es nicht, seinen Namen auch nur zu erwähnen.“  
„Charles“, konterte sie. „Charles, Charles und immer nur Charles! Es ist immer er. Du brauchst es nicht einmal zu sagen, ich kann es sehen. Du tust so, als wäre es vorbei. Als wäre das zwischen euch nicht mehr als … Sex gewesen. Doch für dich ist nichts vorbei. Du hast Gefühle für ihn, doch du kannst es nicht zugeben, nicht einmal vor dir selbst. Und du trauerst ihm hinterher, jeden verdammten Tag, jeden verdammten Moment. Deswegen werde ich nie genug für dich sein, deswegen …“  
„Raven, hör auf!“  
Sie fuhr erneut zusammen, als er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie heftig an sich zog. Sie wand sich in seinem Griff, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Ihre Worte hallten durch seinen Verstand und jedes einzelne fühlte sich an wie eine Klinge, die in seine Haut schnitt und blutige Wunden in seinem Fleisch hinterließ.  
„Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wovon du da redest.“  
Raven riss sich von ihm los und stolperte mehrere Schritte zurück.  
„Doch, die habe ich. Und deine Reaktion beweist es. Du kannst dich gerne weiter selbst belügen, Erik. Doch das ändert nicht das Geringste an der Wahrheit.“  
„Hör auf“, sagte er leise, fast flehend. Sein Innerstes war eine einzige blutende Wunde und fast meinte er, den ekelhaft kupfernen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge zu spüren. Ihre Worte hätten ihn nicht derart treffen dürfen. Dass sie es dennoch taten, bedeutete nur eines. Und das war sogar noch schlimmer als die zahllosen Wunden.  
Raven schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du hast mir gesagt, die Zeit des Versteckens sei vorbei. Doch offenbar gilt das nicht für dich. Denn du tust nichts anderes, als dich vor dir selbst zu verstecken und vor dem, was du fühlst.“  
„Ich fühle nichts“, widersprach er viel zu heftig.  
„Doch“, entgegnete sie und ein trauriges Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. „Doch, das tust du. Du fühlst viel zu viel. Aber du erträgst es nicht und deshalb kämpfst du dagegen an. Du weißt genau, was ich meine.“  
„Da ist nichts …“, sagte er erneut und glaubte sich nicht einmal selbst. Sein Inneres wand sich in purer Agonie, während er darum kämpfte, die Wahrheit, die sie ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, von sich zu drängen, weg, nur weg. Er versagte jämmerlich.  
Charles, Charles, immer nur Charles …  
_Nein, verdammt …!_  
  
Sie wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihn verlassen würde.  
„Raven, es tut mir leid.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Leb' wohl, Erik.“  
„Wo gehst du hin?“, fragte er, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihm keine Antwort geben würde.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Viel Glück für Kennedy.“  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ ihn alleine in der kalten Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
Jetzt, wo es wieder still war, hörte er wieder den Regen hinter sich. Er ging zur Terrassentür, öffnete sie und trat heraus in die Nacht. Der Regen auf seiner Haut fühlte sich wie tausend Schläge an und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er klatschnass war und so stark zitterte, dass seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen.  
Trotzdem blieb er hier draußen, bis der Regen und die Kälte auch noch den letzten Gedanken aus seinem Hirn vertrieben hatten. Niemals wieder würde er zulassen, dass ihn etwas wie das beherrschte. Und wenn er sich eigenhändig sein Herz rausreißen musste.  
  
  
John Fitzgerald Kennedy zu finden war leicht.  
Als amtierender Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, der seine zweite Amtszeit plante, befand er sich zur Zeit auf Wahlkampftour quer durch die USA. Auf seiner Reise würde es unzählige öffentliche Auftritte geben. Das bedeutete, dass sie unzählige Gelegenheiten haben würden, an ihn heranzukommen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Es bedeutete aber auch, dass ihre Feinde unzählige Gelegenheiten erhielten, ihn auszuschalten. Erik wusste nicht, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit waren. Ob sie es tatsächlich wagen würden, ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit anzugreifen. Andererseits gab es bei einem Mann in Kennedys Position wohl kaum eine Gelegenheit, ihn unauffällig zu beseitigen. So oder so, Erik würde nicht die Hände in den Schoss legen und abwarten, bis es möglicherweise zu spät war. Das Risiko war zu groß. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.  
  
Am Abend hatte Erik seine Entscheidung getroffen. Emma und die anderen sahen ihn an, als er durch den langen Wohnbereich der Villa auf sie zuging und eine Zeitung auf den riesigen Glastisch legte.  
„Texas“, sagte er und deutete mit einer Hand auf die Titelseite. „In zwei Tagen wird er in Dallas sein. Dort werde ich mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen.“  
„Meinst du, sie lassen dich an ihn heran, einfach so?“, fragte Emma und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Ich werde sie nicht darum bitten.“  
„Er wird schwer bewacht sein“, merkte Angel an und zog die Zeitung zu sich heran.  
Erik nickte.  
„Deswegen brauche ich Riptide und dich, um mir Rückendeckung zu geben.“  
Sie sah von dem Artikel auf und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln.  
„Und was ist mit mir?“, fragte Emma und kräuselte die Lippen.  
„Wir dürfen die anderen nicht aus dem Blick verlieren“, sagte Erik. „Du und Azazel kümmert euch darum.“  
„Was ist mit Raven?“, fragte Angel.  
Die Erwähnung ihres Namens ließ Erik für einen kurzen Moment innehalten. Raven... Mystique. Er hatte sie nicht verlieren wollen, nicht so. Auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, war sie ihm in den vergangenen Wochen doch näher gewesen als jeder hier im Haus. Doch das war nicht genug gewesen, nicht für sie. Deshalb war sie noch in der Nacht ihres Streites verschwunden. Erik hätte sie aufhalten können, doch er tat es nicht. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte das schon jetzt. Er hätte sie bei diesem Kampf gerne an seiner Seite gehabt. Doch jetzt war es zu spät.  
„Sie ist fort.“  
Seinen Worten folgte Stille. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich, doch er gab ihnen keine weiteren Erklärungen.  
  
„Angenommen, wir finden eine Möglichkeit, an ihn heranzukommen. Was dann?“, fragte Angel irgendwann und warf die Zeitung wieder achtlos auf den Tisch.  
„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen“, sagte Erik dann. „Ihn von all dem hier überzeugen. Und ihn beschützen.“  
„Was hat er für Fähigkeiten?“, fragte Riptide.  
„Das wissen wir nicht“, antwortete Emma. „Ich konnte nicht tief genug in seine Gedanken eindringen, um das herauszufinden.“  
Sie hatte fast die Kontrolle verloren, als ihr Geist mit seinem Kontakt aufgenommen hatte. Cerebro zu benutzten erforderte ein hohes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung. Mehr, als sie zu dem Zeitpunkt aufbringen konnte. Sie hatte ihn gespürt, hatte gespürt, dass er einer von ihnen war. Worin genau seine Mutation bestand, hatte sie nicht herausfinden können. Was sie wusste, war, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, sich gegen eine Waffe zu verteidigen. Und das war alles, was Erik wissen musste.  
„Das alles klingt ziemlich … verrückt“, sagte Angel und kicherte. „Wir werden also nach Dallas fliegen und versuchen, den mächtigsten und sicher am besten bewachten Mann der Welt auf unsere Seite zu ziehen?“  
„Hast du Zweifel daran?“, fragte Erik zurück.  
„Nein, nein“, antwortete Angel. „Ich versuche nur, mir vorzustellen, dass ich in drei Tagen vielleicht mit dem Präsidenten zusammensitze und einen Martini mit ihm trinke.“  
„Hoffen wir, dass er lange genug am Leben ist, um das zu erleben“, entgegnete Erik kühl.  
Er wies Emma an, sich um die Reise zu kümmern. Er selbst zog sich nach draußen zurück. Nach dem heftigen Regen der letzten Tage war der Himmel inzwischen wieder fast wolkenlos. Ihnen blieben noch zwei Tage. Zwei Tage, in denen er sich genau überlegen musste, was er tun würde. Er wusste, dass dieser Einsatz ein großes Risiko darstellte. Er trat ihren Gegnern unmittelbar entgegen und wenn sie die waren, für die er sie hielt, würden sie nicht zulassen, dass er sie von ihrem Ziel abbrachte. Einmal mehr wurde ihm klar, dass sie noch immer so gut wie nichts über ihren Feind wussten. Der Gedanke sollte ihn beunruhigen. Stattdessen spürte Erik beinahe so etwas wie ein Hochgefühl. Die Wahrheit war: er wollte diesen Kampf, diesen Krieg, die Gefahr, den Rausch. Das hier war das, worauf er sich sein Leben lang vorbereitet hatte. Das hier war sein Leben.  
  
  
In der Stadt war es kühl und die Sonne verschwand immer wieder hinter dünnen Schleierwolken. Erik trat aus den Schatten der beinahe laublosen Bäume auf die breite Rasenfläche des Parks und wusste instinktiv, dass er am richtigen Ort war. Es war nichts zu sehen, dennoch meinte er, die Gefahr zu spüren, die über der Stadt hing wie unsichtbarer Nebel.  
Die Straße vor ihm war breit, auf der einen Seite von hohen Wohnhäusern gesäumt und schloss in ihrer Mitte die große Parkanlage ein, in der er stand. Schon jetzt befand sich hier eine schier unüberschaubare Menge von Schaulustigen. Und es würden noch mehr werden, wenn Kennedy hier entlangfahren und sich von seinen Wählern feiern lassen würde. Eine solche Art der Selbstinszenierung widerte ihn an. Doch die Welt gierte danach, gab es ihnen doch wenigstens für einen kurzen Augenblick die Chance, sich als Teil von etwas Großem zu sehen. Erik sollte es ihnen wohl gönnen. Denn er wusste, dass es damit bald vorbei sein würde.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und ließ den Blick über die Fassaden der Häuser und die Dächer darüber gleiten. Sein Plan war denkbar einfach. Er würde sich in Kennedys Nähe aufhalten, ihn vor möglichen Angriffen schützen. Und ihm anschließend in seinem Hotel einen Besuch abstatten. Die Adresse hatten sie bereits und Angel und Riptide würden dort auf ihn warten und ihn und den Präsidenten vor unliebsamen Besuchern schützen. Wenn alles gut lief, würden sie in wenigen Stunden schon weit weg sein.  
  
Eine Bewegung hinter der hüfthohen Brüstung auf dem flachen Dach eines Gebäudes an der Ecke des Parks zog seinen Blick auf sich. Erik tastete mit seinen Kräften in die Richtung und spürte die Waffen in den Händen der Scharfschützen, die dort oben Position bezogen hatten, um den Präsidenten bei seiner Fahrt zu schützen. Es waren zwei. Zu wenige für dieses riesige Areal.  
Erik sah zurück auf die Straße. Sie war nicht abgesperrt und die Schaulustigen konnten ungehindert bis an die Fahrbahn herantreten. Das überraschte ihn. Ein so weiträumiger Platz und die Anzahl der unbekannten Menschen, die umherliefen wie Ameisen, stellte das Sicherheitspersonal des Präsidenten vor eine riesige Herausforderung. Erik hatte erwartet, auf Dutzende, wenn nicht gar hunderte, von Männern zu treffen, welche die Strecke gegen alle Eventualitäten absicherten. Doch das, was er hier sah, entsprach seinen Vorstellungen nicht einmal ansatzweise. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie weit diese Verschwörung gegen sie ging. War die Regierung an ihr beteiligt? Und würden sie so weit gehen, den Präsidenten an einem derart öffentlichen Ort seinen Mördern zum Fraß vorzuwerfen?  
Irgendwo in der Ferne brach Jubel aus und die gesichtslosen Menschenmassen an den Straßen und im Park setzten sich in Bewegung, drängten an das graue Asphaltband wie durstiges Wild an einen Fluss. Erik hielt Abstand von der Masse und ging einen sanften Hügel hinauf, von dem aus er über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg auf die Straße sehen konnte. Ein Windstoß kam auf und strich ihm durch das Haar. Er hob einen Hand an seinen Kopf und war einen Moment lang tatsächlich überrascht, als er kein Metall unter seinen Fingern spürte. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Er trug den Helm nicht. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Ohne den Helm kam er sich nackt und ungeschützt vor. Doch er war zu auffällig, um ihn hier zu tragen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Vermutung, dass Charles nichts von all dem hier wusste, der Wahrheit entsprach und der Telepath die Gelegenheit nicht nutzen würde, um ihn anzugreifen.  
Erik drehte sich um und warf einen Blick in Richtung der Straße, auf der sich langsam eine Kolonne aus Autos und Motorrädern näherte. Er wusste, dass Angel dort irgendwo war und das Auto des Präsidenten keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Genau wie Riptide, der sich auf der anderen Seite des Parks unter die Schaulustigen gemischt hatte. Gemeinsam würde ihnen nichts entgehen. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
  
Die Kolonne kam näher und dann konnte Erik ihn endlich sehen. Präsident Kennedy saß auf der Rückbank des Wagens und sein Gesicht zeigte das gleiche Zahnpastalächeln, das er auch auf den Fotos immer zur Schau trug. Bei ihm saßen seine Frau, der breit grinsende Gouverneur und drei weitere Personen, genau wie in den Papieren gestanden hatte.  
Die Wagen fuhren in Schrittgeschwindigkeit an den Schaulustigen vorbei, die ihren Präsidenten feierten, als wäre er der Retter der Welt. Unzählige Kameras blitzen auf und hielten die Momente für die Nachwelt fest.  
Erik ließ einen Blick über die Menschen am Rand der Straße schweifen. Mit ruhigem Blick durchsuchte er ihre Gesichter nach Verrat, doch er fand nichts. Das Auto befand sich jetzt nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Erik atmete tief durch.  
Dann durchzuckte ihn die Gefahr wie ein Blitz.  
  
Der Mann mit der Waffe tauchte so plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite auf, als wäre er direkt aus der Menschenmenge gewachsen. Er war fast so groß wie Erik selbst und stand auf einem eingezäunten Hügel aus Bauschutt, direkt hinter der Menschenmenge. Erik konnte die Waffe nicht sehen, doch er konnte ihren metallenen Körper überdeutlich spüren. Es war ein Gewehr, definitiv militärisch, mit großer Durchschlagskraft. Noch hielt der Attentäter es versteckt, doch das würde nicht so bleiben. Der unbekannte Mann rührte sich nicht, war ganz auf die Straße und die Fahrzeugkolonne konzentriert. Und auf sein Ziel.  
Erik überdachte schnell seine Möglichkeiten. Nur wenige Meter trennten ihn von dem Mann, doch zwischen ihnen lagen die Straße und die Menschenmasse und machten es ihm unmöglich, den anderen zu erreichen. Als wäre der Attentäter zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis gekommen, zog er die Waffe mit einer fließenden Bewegung hervor und zielte über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg auf die Straße. Erik brauchte dem Lauf des Gewehres nicht zu folgen, um zu wissen, worauf er zielte. Der offene Wagen des Präsidenten war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Jeder halbwegs gute Schütze würde auf diese Distanz treffen. Erik konnte spüren, wie die Waffe geladen wurde, spürte die Kugel, die sich im Lauf an die richtige Stelle schob. Ihm blieben nur noch Sekunden. Er hob eine Hand in die Richtung des Attentäters und griff mit seinen Kräften nach der Waffe. Der Mann blickte überrascht auf und geriet ins Stolpern, als Erik ihm die Waffe aus der Hand riss.  
Im nächsten Moment erklang der erste Schuss.  
Eine weitere Waffe, durchfuhr es ihn. Instinktiv schleuderte er seine Kräfte in alle Richtungen und fuhr herum. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, das Projektil zu fassen zu bekommen. Seine Sinne waren zum Zerreißen angespannt und er konnte die Kugel förmlich spüren, fühlte, wie sie die Luft durchstieß wie ein winziger Dolch. Nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass um ihn herum wildes Chaos ausbrach. Er verstärkte seinen Griff um die Kugel und das Geschoss flog eine scharfe Kurve, als Erik es von seinem Ziel fortlenkte. Er gönnte sich keine Atempause. Sie waren hier. Er wusste nicht, wo, und er wusste nicht, wie viele. Er wusste nur, dass das hier noch lange nicht das Ende war.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr, die zu zielgerichtet und kontrolliert war, um von der panischen Menschenmenge herzurühren.  
Erik warf sich gerade rechtzeitig zur Seite, um dem ersten Angriff zu entgehen. Der Schlag des Angreifers ging ins Leere, doch er setzte ihm sofort nach und zwang Erik, weiter zurückzuweichen. Ein weiterer Schuss zerfetzte die Luft. Erik packte auch diese Kugel und lenkte sie blind zurück in Richtung der Waffe, die sie abgefeuert hatte, bevor ein schwerer Schlag gegen seine Schulter ihn beinahe zu Boden warf. Die Kugel begann zu zittern, bevor sie seiner Kontrolle entglitt und irgendwo einschlug. Er hörte Schreie wie von einem verletzten Tier. Er wollte nachsehen, was passiert war, doch ein erneuter Angriff zwang ihn dazu, sich von der Wagenkolonne abzuwenden.  
Die Männer, die ihn attackierten, trugen dunkle Kleidung und schwarze Sturmmasken. Als Erik nach dem schlug, der ihm am nächsten stand, und ihn vor die Brust traf, bemerkte er, dass er unter seinen Sachen gepanzert war. Er warf sich nach vorne und riss den Mann mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht zu Boden, bevor er den Schwung nutzte, um sich wieder aufzurichten. Der zweite Angreifer trat einen Schritt zurück und gab Erik damit wertvolle Sekunden, um wieder zur Straße zu sehen. Die Autos waren stehengeblieben, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, ob einer der Schüsse sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Gehetzt sah er sich um, doch er konnte die Attentäter nicht entdecken. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Kräfte und suchte nach den Waffen, doch im allgemeinen Chaos gingen sie unter. Er fluchte lautlos.  
Das Klicken hinter ihm war nur leise, doch sein Körper reagierte sofort. Erik fuhr herum und hob eine Hand vor die Brust. Der zweite Angreifer hatte eine Pistole gezogen und begann zu schießen, doch keine seiner Kugeln traf ihr Ziel. Erik entriss ihm die Waffe mit einem Wink seiner Hand und stürzte sich auf ihn. Der Mann konterte seine Schläge heftig und einer seiner Angriffe riss Erik von den Füßen.  
Da zerfetzte ein weiterer Schuss das Chaos. Erik streckte seine Kräfte fast schon verzweifelt in alle Richtungen, doch er bekam das Geschoss nicht zu fassen. Er hörte einen Schrei und wusste instinktiv, dass die Kugel ihr Ziel erreichte.  
Er schlug erneut nach dem Mann, der ihn zu Boden drückte und diesmal traf er ihn. Er rollte sich zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Seine rechte Schulter brannte wie Feuer und seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Hinter sich hörte er wilde Schreie, doch er widerstand der Versuchung, sich herumzudrehen. Er wusste auch so, was sie bedeuteten. Er hatte versagt. Sie hatten Kennedy getötet. Er hatte ihn nicht retten können.  
So wie er seine Mutter nicht hatte retten können.  
Oder Charles.  
Erik schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Angreifer. Der Mann, den er niedergeschlagen hatte, lag noch immer auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Der andere war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen, mehrere Schritte zurückgewichen und hatte ebenfalls eine Waffe gezogen. Erik lachte kalt und riss sie ihm mit einem kurzen Wink aus den Fingern. Die Kugel, die kurz darauf aus dem Lauf schoss, durchdrang den Brustpanzer und zerfetzte dem Mann die Lunge. Erik schleuderte die Waffe von sich und trat einige Schritte zurück. Um ihn herum herrschte nackte Panik. Menschen rannten kopflos in alle Richtungen. Einer rempelte ihn so heftig an, dass ein wilder Schmerz seine verletzte Schulter durchfuhr. Erik drehte sich in seine Richtung, doch der Mann war bereits verschwunden.  
Der nächste Angriff kam so plötzlich, dass Erik ihn erst bemerkte, als es bereits zu spät war. Er spürte einen heftigen Schlag, dann einen Stich in den Hals. Eine Nadel, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Er fuhr herum und riss den Angreifer mit sich. Sie stürzten zu Boden und Erik rammte ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so hart, dass Erik seine Schädelknochen brechen hörte, bevor der Mann wie ein gefällter Baum zusammenbrach und liegenblieb. Trotzdem schlug er noch einmal zu. Die Haut über seinen Knöcheln platzte auf und sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem des Angreifers und der metallische Geruch ließ ihn würgen. Erik schleuderte den schlaffen Körper von sich und griff sich an den Hals. Von der Einstichstelle an seinem Hals breitete sich ein Gefühl tauber Kälte in seinem Körper aus, rasend schnell und unaufhaltsam. Bereits jetzt spürte er, wie seine Schulter schwächer und sein Arm immer schwerer wurde. Sie hatten ihm ein Betäubungsmittel verabreicht. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es nur das war.  
Aus der brodelnden Menschenmenge lösten sich weitere Männer. Sie kreisten ihn ein, langsam, lauernd.  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte nur langsam in seinen Verstand, als würde etwas sein Denken lähmen. Er würde das hier nicht schaffen. Er musste weg!  
Sie waren bewaffnet, Erik konnte die Waffen spüren, jede einzelne von ihnen. Er griff wahllos zu, riss sie ihnen aus den Händen und schleuderte sie von sich. Alle bis auf eine.  
Das Metall fühlte sich vertraut auf seiner Haut an, als er die Pistole in ihre Richtung hob und zu schießen begann. Die Kugeln durchschlugen die Luft wie Peitschenhiebe. Erik schoss, bis das Magazin leer war. Dann rannte er los.  
  
Die lähmende Kälte in seinem Körper erreichte bereits seine Beine, als er quer durch den Park und dann auf die Straße rannte. Irgendwo vor ihm gab es eine Unterführung, er hatte sie gesehen, als er hergekommen war. Erik stolperte die langsam absteigende Straße herunter und lief weiter. Das taube Gefühl erreichte sein Gesicht und fraß sich durch seine Haut tief in seinen Kopf, wo es sich um seine Gedanken legte wie ein Spinnennetz.  
Auf der anderen Seite der Unterführung war die Bebauung dichter. Auch hier waren tausende von Menschen auf den Straßen. Erik verlangsamte sein Tempo und versuchte, mit der gesichtslosen Masse zu verschmelzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie ihm folgten oder ob er ihnen entkommen war. Er sah nach oben in der vagen Hoffnung, Riptide oder Angel zu entdecken. Doch er fand sie nicht.  
Vor ihm teilte sich die Menge plötzlich und der Bürgersteig fiel mit einem Mal nach unten ab. Sein Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was er vor sich sah. Eine U-Bahn-Station.  
Erik griff nach dem Geländer zu seiner Rechten und wäre fast gestürzt, als seine tauben Finger von dem Metall abrutschten. Schwerfällig kämpfte er sich nach unten. Inzwischen humpelte er deutlich und seine Sicht verschwamm immer mehr. Er erreichte die nächste Treppe und taumelte weiter. Die Station war dicht belebt und das Chaos, das oben getobt hatte, war auch hier spürbar. Erik ließ sich von der Menge mitziehen und durch die engen Tunnel bis auf einen schmalen Bahnsteig treiben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war und wohin der Zug ihn bringen würde, doch das war gleichgültig. Er musste weg, nur weg, bevor das Gift, was sie ihm gespritzt hatten, ihn völlig ausschaltete.  
  
Der Zug erreichte den Bahnsteig wie ein glänzender Fluss aus Metall und Erik ließ sich von der Menge hereintragen. Schwer sank er auf einen der schmalen Sitze und schloss die Augen. Es war tröstlich, das Metall um sich herum zu spüren. Es fühlte sich fast an wie ein Kokon, in dem er sich verstecken und in dem niemand ihn erreichen konnte. Die Kälte hatte inzwischen seinen gesamten Körper erfasst. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr. Er spürte das Ruckeln des Zuges wie ein fernes Echo. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er völlig wehrlos war. Wenn sie ihn hier fanden, würde er sich nicht mehr wehren können. Sein Verstand griff mit letzter Kraft um sich, doch das Metall entglitt seinem Griff wie schmelzendes Eis.  
Dann kippte sein Kopf zur Seite und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
-  
  
Es hatte zwei volle Tage und Nächte gedauert, bis Charles wieder in der Lage gewesen war, die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers zu verlassen und sich der Realität zu stellen, die Erik ihm hinterlassen hatte. Zwei Tage und Nächte, in denen sich Schmerz, ohnmächtiger Hass und Schuld durch seine Adern gefressen hatten wie Säure, die jeden klaren Gedanken verätzte und sein Herz vergiftete. Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er sich derart schwach und machtlos gefühlt. Nicht einmal nach Kuba, als er sich der grausamen Wahrheit stellen musste, dass er seine Beine verloren hatte. Damals war es ihm irgendwie gelungen, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Es hatte wehgetan, unglaublich weh, doch nach Wochen und Monaten des Kampfes hatte er den Mann, der er einmal gewesen war, beinahe wieder sehen können, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute.  
Jetzt hatte Eriks erneuter Verrat ihn wieder genau dorthin zurückgeschleudert und ihn einmal mehr in einem Haufen Trümmer liegen lassen, alleine mit seinem Schmerz, der Wut und der Frage nach dem Warum.  
  
Charles lehnte sich in seinem Rollstuhl nach vorne und tastete nach der Tablettenpackung, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Es war ein besonders hoch dosiertes Schmerzmittel. Die Packung war fast leer. Hank hatte sie ihm gegeben, als die Kopfschmerzen wieder einmal so schlimm waren, dass Charles nur noch in seinem Bett liegen und gegen die Qualen anschreien konnte, so laut, dass es durch die Flure und Zimmer hallte. Charles hatte sie genommen, die Dosis, die ihm Hank geraten hatte, und noch viel mehr. Es half nichts. Der Schmerz blieb.  
  
Die Schüler hatten sich inzwischen von dem Schreck erholt. Der Unterricht lief wieder. Sie versuchten, Normalität herzustellen. Das war gut und alles, was sie tun konnten.  
Auch Sean ging es besser. Zumindest körperlich. Charles hatte ihn am Morgen zuletzt besucht. Die Emotionen, die ihn von dem Jungen erreicht hatten, waren so heftig gewesen, dass ihm übel wurde. Und über allem hatte ein Satz geschwebt, ein Wunsch, so einfach, wie er endgültig war.  
_Ich wünschte, er wäre tot._  
Früher hätte ihn ein Gedanke wie dieser erschreckt. Früher, als er noch geglaubt hatte, dass es in jedem Menschen etwas Gutes gab. Doch Erik zerrte an diesem Glauben und mit jedem neuen Verrat riss er ein Stück heraus, erbarmungslos. Und Charles musste erkennen, dass Seans Gedanke in ihm ein nur allzu deutliches Echo fand.  
  
_Charles …_  
„Geht es Ihnen besser?“  
Charles blickte auf und bemerkte Hank, der in der geöffneten Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer stand und zu ihm herübersah. Die Wunde an seinem Kopf war verblasst, aber immer noch zu erkennen.  
„Sehe ich so aus?“, fragte Charles zurück, härter als er wollte.  
Hank runzelte die Stirn.  
„Haben die Tabletten nicht geholfen?“  
Charles warf einen Blick auf die Packung, die er noch immer in den Händen hielt. Vor seinen Augen verschwammen die Buchstaben darauf und hinter seiner Stirn pulsierte es schmerzhaft.  
„Wir könnten die Dosis erhöhen“, fuhr Hank fort und seine Worte klangen seltsam verwaschen. „Oder etwas anderes versuchen. Ich habe …“  
Charles begann zu lachen. Einfach so und ohne einen Funken Humor. Es war ungerecht und falsch, doch er konnte es nicht aufhalten.  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das nichts bringen wird“, stieß er hervor und selbst das Sprechen tat weh.  
„Aber wenn wir …“  
„Es bringt nichts!“, brüllte er und schleuderte die kleine Packung in Hanks Richtung. Der Mutant wich dem kleinen Geschoss aus und folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, als es auf dem Boden aufkam und einige Meter weit über die Dielen rutschte. Als die Packung schließlich liegenblieb, ging er mit langsamen Schritten hin, beugte sich hinab und hob sie auf. Als er zurückkam und den kleinen Karton zurück auf den Schreibtisch legte, war sein Gesicht ruhig, doch Charles konnte spüren, wie sehr er ihn verletzt hatte. Es drang aus ihm heraus und bohrte sich beinahe ungefiltert in sein Inneres.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charles schwach. „Ich weiß, dass du mir nur helfen willst. Aber ich fürchte, dagegen gibt es keine Tabletten.“  
Hank nickte knapp und zwang sich zu einem missglückten Lächeln.  
„Ich vergesse wohl manchmal, dass Sie … anders sind.“  
Charles wusste genau, was er meinte. Die diffusen Schmerzen, die er spürte, die vielen Gedanken und Emotionen, die in seinem Inneren tobten, waren auf seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten zurückzuführen, über die er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle verlor. Die vielen Verluste, die Einsamkeit, die Kämpfe, all das zehrte an seinen Kräften und brachte das emotionale Gleichgewicht, das er so dringend brauchte, durcheinander.  
Der Gedanke ließ ihn erneut auflachen.  
Erik …  
Er hatte ihn nicht nur aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Nein, er hatte ihn von den Füßen gerissen und zu Boden geworfen. Und Charles versuchte, aufzustehen, wieder und wieder, doch jedesmal wurde es schwerer. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, diese Schwäche, nicht von sich. Und sie machte ihm Angst, mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen konnte. Er hob eine Hand an seine Stirn und presste sie gegen seinen Schädel, bis es anfing, wehzutun. Für einen kurzen Moment klärten sich seine Gedanken und er seufzte beinahe erleichtert auf. Bis seine Hand zu zittern begann und er sie wieder senken musste. Seine Finger waren eiskalt. Fast schon automatisch griffen sie nach der Packung und schlossen sich darum. Es half nicht viel. Doch etwas anderes hatte er nicht.  
  
Hanks Blick lag noch immer auf ihm und in seine Augen hatte sich ein Ausdruck geschlichen, der Charles' Puls in die Höhe trieb. Charles sah ihn an und plötzlich konnte er es spüren.  
„Du bist nicht nur wegen den Tabletten zu mir gekommen, oder?“  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen. Es wird Ihnen nicht gefallen.“  
Charles hatte mit einem Mal das eigenartige Gefühl, eine eiskalte Hand würde sich um sein Inneres legen und es zusammenpressen, so fest, dass es ihn beinahe zerquetschte. Der Eindruck war so stark, dass er für einen Moment sogar den Schmerz vergaß.  
„Es geht um Erik, oder?“  
Hank nickte nur. Charles war versucht, in seine Gedanken zu sehen, doch er hatte zu große Angst vor dem, was er dort sehen würde.  
„Was hat er getan?“, fragte er stattdessen und seine eigene Stimme klang furchtbar schrill.  
Hank senkte den Blick und starrte auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen.  
„Am Besten sehen Sie es sich selbst an.“  
  
Charles folgte ihm in einen kleinen Raum, den Hank vom Boden bis unter die Decke mit technischen Geräten vollgestopft hatte, deren Summen sich zu einem Klang vereinte, der an einen zornigen Bienenschwarm erinnerte.  
Hank schob sich an ihm vorbei und deutete auf einen der kleinen Bildschirme, auf dem das Programm eines nationalen Senders lief.  
„Dort.“  
Charles fuhr näher heran und betrachtete das körnige Bild. Es war eine Nachrichtensendung, der Anzeige auf dem Band nach zu urteilen erst wenige Minuten alt. Ein Banner am unteren Teil des Bildes wies darauf hin, dass die Bilder aus Dallas in Texas stammten. Charles sah eine breite Straße, von Menschen gesäumt. Dann wildes Chaos, Menschen, die in Panik durcheinander rannten. Wieder die Straße. Ein Auto mitten in der Menge, darin mehrere leblose Gestalten. Dann eine große Rasenfläche, Bäume, ein Park. Auch hier waren unzählige Menschen versammelt. Am Rand der jubelnden Menge stand ein Mann, still wie eine Statue. Charles erkannte ihn sofort.  
Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich. Das Band lief weiter, unbarmherzig. Und kurz darauf musste er mitansehen, wie mehrere Schüsse die Luft zerfetzten und der Mann auf dem Bild, Erik, eine Hand hob. Kurz darauf sah er das Auto wieder und endlich erkannte er den Mann darin. Den, der jetzt von einer der Kugeln getroffen wurde und kurz darauf zusammenbrach.  
Das Bild verschwand. Jetzt zeigte der Bildschirm eine Frau, die in geschäftsmäßigem Ton berichtete, was sie soeben gesehen hatten. Ihre Worte verschwammen in seinem Kopf zu einem Rauschen. Weit weg. Unwirklich.  
„Nein …“  
Fassungslos starrte Charles auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Die Aussagen der Reporterin wurden inzwischen von einem Textband ergänzt, das am unteren Rand des Bildes entlangschwirrte und jeden Satz wiederholte, den sie sprach. Charles sah die Worte, wusste, was sie bedeuteten. Doch ihr Sinn erreichte sein Gehirn nicht.  
„Das … das kann nicht sein.“  
„Es ist auf allen Kanälen. Und im Radio“, sagte Hank leise. „Es besteht kein Zweifel.“  
„Der Mann in dem Auto …“  
„Kennedy“, fuhr Hank fort. „Er ist tot.“  
Es waren nur vier kleine Worte, doch sie fühlten sich wie eine Ohrfeige an. Charles riss den Blick von dem Bildschirm los und sah den anderen Mutanten an. Sein Gesicht war bleich und sein Kiefer verkrampft. Charles kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte und es nur für ihn überhaupt noch versuchte.  
„Aber was … was hat Erik dort verloren?“  
Er hätte fast selbst über die Frage gelacht. Der Präsident war gerade vor laufenden Kameras erschossen worden. Und Erik hatte in unmittelbarer Nähe gestanden. Eine Hand in Richtung des Wagens erhoben. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Doch Charles konnte den Gedanken nicht zulassen, noch nicht.  
„Ich habe die Szene noch einmal in Zeitlupe“, presste Hank hervor und betätigte zwei Knöpfe an einem schmalen Gerät über dem Bildschirm.  
Charles zwang sich, wieder hinzusehen, als das Bild verschwand und einem anderen Platz machte.  
Die Szene war die gleiche, doch die Perspektive war anders. Sie sahen das offene Cabrio, in dem der Präsident und seine Begleiter saßen. Dann hörten sie den Schuss, der sich in dem stark verlangsamten Tempo wie ein dunkles Grollen anhörte. Charles konnte die Waffe nicht sehen, doch er meinte, zu erkennen, dass die Kugel von irgendwo hinter dem Auto kam, aus der Richtung, in der sich auch Erik befand.  
Dann wurde der Präsident getroffen. In die Brust. Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das ist …“, begann er, bevor er kurz darauf begriff.  
Hank hielt das Band an und spulte zurück, dann ließ er die Szene erneut durchlaufen. Sie hörten wie die Waffe irgendwo hinter ihm abgefeuert wurden, doch sie sahen die Kugel nicht, bis sie Kennedy von vorne in die Brust traf. Es war ein vollkommen unmöglicher Schuss.  
Zumindest so lange, bis ein Mutant ins Spiel kam, der die Fähigkeit hatte, Metall zu kontrollieren.  
„Erik hat die Kugel abgelenkt“, sagte Hank und seine Stimme hatte einen hohlen Klang bekommen. „Ich habe es mir wieder und wieder angesehen. Die Kugel kommt von irgendwo hinter ihm. Genau kann man es nicht erkennen, da die Kamera die Stelle nicht erfasst. Ich habe die Flugbahn rekonstruiert, soweit das möglich ist. Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihn der Schuss wohl gar nicht getroffen. Doch dann ändert die Kugel plötzlich die Richtung, fängt an zu zittern und trifft ihn schließlich frontal. Und dafür gibt es nur eine Erklärung. Wahrscheinlich hat einer der anderen geschossen und Erik hat dann dafür gesorgt, dass die Kugel ihr Ziel auch trifft. Es gab noch zwei weitere Schüsse und einer davon hat ihn in den Kopf getroffen. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt war er wohl bereits tot.“  
Charles nickte mechanisch.  
„Erik hat … Er hat den Präsidenten der Vereinigen Staaten ermordet. Aber … wieso …“  
„Ich weiß es nicht … Kurz nach den Schüssen sieht man mehrere Männer, die ihn angreifen. Ich vermute, es handelt sich um Sicherheitspersonal. Aber er ist ihnen wohl entkommen.“  
Charles schloss die Augen, als das Rauschen in seinem Kopf anschwoll und ihm schwindelig wurde. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, zu schnell, um auch nur einen von ihnen zu begreifen. Erik hatte den Präsidenten getötet. In aller Öffentlichkeit hatte er ihn erschossen.  
„Wieso … wieso …“, murmelte er leise, wieder und wieder. Kennedy stellte absolut keine Gefahr für sie dar. Nach Kuba wusste er wahrscheinlich, dass es Mutanten wie sie gab. Doch in den Monaten danach war nichts geschehen, dass Anlass zu der Vermutung gegeben hätte, dass er etwas gegen sie unternehmen würde. Welchen Grund konnte Erik also dafür haben, ihn auf diese grauenvolle Weise zu töten?!  
  
„Sehen Sie mal …“, sagte Hank plötzlich und Charles zuckte zusammen. Er öffnete die Augen und starrte auf den Bildschirm, der jetzt wieder ein Livebild zeigte und ein weiteres Mal zu der schrecklichen Szene schaltete. Jetzt konnten sie auch Erik wieder sehen. Wie er dastand und eine Hand in Richtung des Mannes hob, der ihr Land in den vergangenen Jahren regiert hatte und es wieder tun wollte. Sein Gesicht war nur unscharf zu sehen, doch Charles meinte, den kalten Ernst in ihm zu erkennen, die Wut und diese schreckliche Gleichgültigkeit. Die Hand, die er erhoben hielt, war absolut ruhig. Nein, der Mann auf dem Band zweifelte nicht an dem, was er tat.  
Charles wollte den Blick von ihm abwenden, als er es bemerkte. Er beugte sich in seinem Rollstuhl nach vorne, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Handbreit von dem Bildschirm entfernt war.  
„Der Helm ist weg …“  
„Ja“, bestätigte Hank. Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Vielleicht hat er ihn nicht mitgenommen, um in der Menge nicht aufzufallen.“  
Charles umfasste die Lehnen seines Rollstuhls fester.  
„Wie lange ist das jetzt her?“  
Hank sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk.  
„Alles in allem … vielleicht 40 Minuten.“  
„Er könnte also noch in der Nähe sein.“  
„Ja … vorausgesetzt, die anderen waren nicht bei ihm. Azazel könnte …“  
„Er könnte noch da sein“, sagte Charles erneut und sein Blick bohrte sich in den des anderen Mutanten.  
Hank zwang sich zu einem Nicken.  
„Ja, es wäre möglich, dass er noch da ist.“  
Charles richtete sich wieder auf und drehte den Rollstuhl in Richtung Tür. Seine Hand war so verschwitzt, dass er die Steuerung kaum noch greifen konnte.  
„Wir müssen sofort Cerebro benutzen. Ich werde versuchen, ihn zu finden. Vielleicht kann ich ihn aufhalten.“  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die Maschine benutzen wollen?“, fragte Hank hinter ihm und seine Sorge traf seinen Verstand wie eine Flutwelle.  
Charles blieb stehen und starrte auf den dunklen Holzboden vor sich.  
„Es spielt keine Rolle, wie es mir dabei geht. Wir haben vielleicht nur diese Chance.“  
Hank stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Dann folgte er ihm.  
  
Der Weg nach unten kam ihm endlos vor. Charles schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, versuchte, das Chaos in seinem Kopf so weit unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dass er halbwegs klar denken konnte. Er würde jeden Funken Energie brauchen, um Erik in der wirbelnden Masse von Menschen und Mutanten zu finden.  
Als sie den Aufzug verließen, schlug ihm kühle Luft entgegen und ließ ihn schaudern. Er wandte sich nach links und steuerte den Rollstuhl den hellen Gang hinunter.  
Als er die Tür erreichte, hinter der Cerebro lag, blieb er überrascht stehen.  
Dort, wo bisher eine verhältnismäßig einfache Tür aus Metall den runden Raum abgeschlossen hatte, befand sich jetzt eine dicke Tresortür. Sie besaß keinen Griff, nur zwei Zahnräder, die halbkreisförmig um eine gläserne Kugel herum angeordnet war.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Charles irritiert.  
„Nun“, erklärte Hank hinter ihm. „Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was passiert ist. Cerebro zu zerstören kommt für mich nicht in Frage. Dennoch haben Sie mit Ihren Bedenken Recht, was die Gefahr eines Missbrauchs der Maschine angeht. Ich kann es nicht ausschließen. Aber ich kann es möglichen Eindringlingen schwerer machen. Ich habe ein Schloss eingebaut. Kein normales Schloss, sondern eines, welches mit biologischer Erkennung arbeitet. Es öffnet sich nur für Sie.“  
„Und wie funktioniert es?“, fragte Charles und fuhr dichter an die Tür heran.  
„Bleiben Sie genau da stehen“, sagte Hank und Charles gehorchte.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Warten Sie einen Moment.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief und musterte die Zahnräder. Erst geschah gar nichts. Dann leuchtete die Glaskugel im Zentrum der Tür plötzlich auf und ein dünner Strahl aus blauem Licht traf sein Gesicht. Die beiden Zahnräder begannen sich gegeneinander zu drehen, bis sie parallel zueinander lagen. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Weg frei.  
„Willkommen, Professor“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Dann verlosch das blaue Licht wieder.  
Charles drehte sich zu Hank um. Der lächelte schief und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich fand es netter so. Und da Sie sowieso schon jeder hier so nennt …“  
„Darüber reden wir noch“, entfuhr es Charles.  
Dann steuerte er den Rollstuhl an der Tür vorbei in die Maschine.  
  
Cerebro war ausgeschaltet, dennoch meinte Charles, das Echo unzähliger Menschen und Mutanten so deutlich zu spüren, als wären sie hier. Er stöhnte auf, als ein stechender Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen explodierte und sich in seinem Kopf ausbreitete, als wollte er jeden klaren Gedanken zerfetzen. Es kostete ihn beinahe all seine Kraft, nicht anzuhalten und bis an das Ende des Stegs zu fahren, wo der Helm auf ihn wartete. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und zuckte zusammen, als er spürte, wie kalt das Metall war. Beinahe so kalt wie der Helm, der Eriks Verstand gegen ihn abschirmte.  
Charles hob ihn hoch und zog ihn über. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde zu einem dumpfen Pochen und jeder Gedanke fühlte sich unendlich schwer an.  
Hank trat neben ihn und schaltete die Maschine ein, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog.  
„Bereit?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nein“, sagte Charles. Dennoch aktivierte er seine Kräfte.  
  
Es traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Die Gedanken und Gefühle tausender Menschen und Mutanten drängten in einem geballten wilden Stoß in seinen Verstand, bis er glaubte, sein Kopf würde explodieren. Charles keuchte auf, krallte die Hände in die Lehnen seines Rollstuhls und versuchte, die Übermacht der fremden Gedanken und Gefühle zurückzudrängen. Doch die Wucht war zu stark.  
„Ich … ich kann sie nicht zurückhalten“, keuchte er hilflos und konnte seine eigene Stimme kaum noch aus dem Tosen herausfiltern.  
Er spürte Hanks Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
„Versuchen Sie es.“  
Charles schloss die Augen und begann zu kämpfen. Doch es war, als versuche er mit bloßen Händen, eine Sturmflut aufzuhalten. Er schrie auf und tatsächlich setzte das für einen kurzen Moment die geistige Energie frei, die er brauchte, um die fremden Eindrücke soweit aus seinem Kopf zu treiben, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, zerrissen zu werden.  
Er atmete tief ein, dann begann er zu suchen.  
  
Es dauerte quälend lange. Sein Verstand wand sich, kämpfte, doch die Kontrolle entglitt ihm immer wieder und zwang ihn dazu, sich von neuem zu fokussieren. Inzwischen schwitzte er stark, obwohl sein Körper wie von heftigen Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt zitterte.  
Dann spürte Charles ihn. Viel deutlicher als alle anderen, wie ein ein Leuchtfeuer inmitten eines Sturms. Charles umkreiste ihn, tastete sich langsam heran, wie ein Jäger sich gegen den Wind an ein Stück Wild heranschlich, damit es seine Gegenwart nicht spürte.  
Erik war allein. Einen Moment irritierte ihn das. Charles wandte sich kurz von ihm ab und suchte nach den anderen. Doch sie waren nicht da. Nicht einmal Raven.  
Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Erik. Seine Gedanken waren chaotisch und drifteten immer wieder auseinander wie Sandkörner. Charles brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, woran das lag.  
Erik war verletzt. Diese Tatsache löste eine viel zu grimmige Befriedigung in ihm aus.  
„Ich hab' ihn.“  
Hank ließ seine Schultern los und trat an die Geräte rechts von ihm. Charles hörte, wie eines von ihnen mit einem Rattern zum Leben erwachte.  
„Ich habe die Koordinaten“, bestätige Hank kurz darauf.  
„Gut …“, presste Charles hervor und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf. Seine Haare waren nass von Schweiß und klebten an seinem Kopf. Er drehte sich um, fort von der Maschine, fort von ihnen allen. Sein Blick traf Hanks und dessen Augen weiteten sich.  
„Charles, Sie …“, sagte er heiser und deutete auf sein Gesicht.  
Charles sah ihn verwirrt an. Dann spürte er ein seltsam kaltes Gefühl auf seiner Haut. Er hob die Finger an die Lippen und spürte etwas Feuchtes. Als er die Finger wieder sinken ließ, klebte Blut an ihnen. Irritiert musterte er die tiefrote Flüssigkeit. Das war ihm noch nie passiert.  
„Hat Erik Sie bemerkt?“, fragte Hank.  
Charles hob den Blick wieder.  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Aber genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Ich habe kaum noch Kontrolle darüber.“  
„Was werden wir tun?“, fragte Hank weiter.  
Charles wischte sich die Finger an seiner Hose ab.  
Dann traf er seine Entscheidung.  
„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er keinen Schaden mehr anrichtet. Doch wir können das nicht alleine tun. Wir brauchen die Hilfe der Regierung. Sie wollen den Mörder des Präsidenten und wir werden ihn ihnen liefern.“  
Hank starrte ihn an.  
„Charles … Sind Sie sich wirklich sicher? Nach allem, was zwischen Ihnen …“  
„Ich bin mir sicher“, unterbrach Charles ihn heftiger als er wollte. „Erik ist eine Gefahr für die Menschheit. Und ich trage eine Mitschuld an dem, was passiert ist. Ich wusste, wozu er fähig ist und habe nichts gegen ihn unternommen. Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Ich kann nicht länger zulassen, dass er frei ist.“  
Er wollte den Rollstuhl Richtung Tür steuern, als ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde und er fast nach vorne kippte. Nur mühsam, gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten. Er schmeckte Blut auf seiner Zunge und der Geschmack ließ ihn würgen. Sein Puls dröhnte in seinen Ohren und der Schmerz in seinem Kopf wurde beinahe übermächtig.  
„Sie müssen sich erholen“, sagte Hank besorgt und seine Stimme klang sehr nah.  
Charles öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in sein Gesicht. Hank hielt seine Schultern. Charles hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ihn berührt hatte. Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf und der Schmerz, der ihn dabei durchzuckte, ließ ihn aufkeuchen.  
„Nein. Wir müssen sofort nach Dallas. Bevor wir ihn verlieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nochmal die Kraft finde, ihn zu lokalisieren.“  
„Aber …“  
„Hank, bitte!“  
Der andere Mutant sah ihn lange an. Doch schließlich nickte er.  
„In Ordnung.“  
  
Wenig später befanden sie sich auf dem Weg in die Stadt, die in die Geschichte eingehen würde als Ort, an dem der 35. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten ermordet wurde. Von einem Mutanten, der ihm und allen Menschen den Krieg erklärt hatte. Und Charles damit dazu zwang, ihn ans Messer zu liefern. Ihn, den er einmal seinen Freund genannt und es so gemeint hatte. Ihn, den er trotz allem noch vermisste. Und den er dafür hasste.  
  
-  
  
Erik trat aus der düsteren Enge der U-Bahn-Station auf die Straße hinaus und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Die U-Bahn hatte ihn bis an den Stadtrand gebracht. Wohin genau, das wusste er nicht. Die Straße, an der er jetzt stand, war zweispurig und von nackten Bäumen gesäumt, deren braunes Laub den Bürgersteig bedeckte. Links und rechts von ihm fand sich eine lockere Mischung aus Wohnhäusern und Geschäften. Autos parkten vor den breiten Bürgersteigen und in einigen Metern Entfernung stand ein Bus an einer Haltestelle. Das alles wirkte harmlos, normal.  
Dann bemerkte er es. Die Straße war leer. Die Geschäfte lagen still da, auch wenn in einigen von ihnen noch Licht brannte. Die Autos davor waren ebenfalls verlassen. Bei einem stand die Fahrertür noch offen und er hörte leise Musik, die aus dem Wagen auf die Straße plätscherte. Auch hinter der hohen Windschutzscheibe des Busses regte sich nichts.  
Die ganze Szenerie wirkte, als hätte jemand den Stecker aus der Welt gezogen. Erik hatte eine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte. Er erlaubte sich nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu denken.  
Kurz überlegte er, ob er einfach wieder in der U-Bahn-Station verschwinden sollte. Doch dann hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich, ein leises Schaben gefolgt von einem Knacken. Und er wusste, dass dieser Fluchtweg versperrt war.  
  
Erik hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn gefunden hatten. In den vielen Jahren nach seinem Entkommen aus Shaws Klauen hatte er gelernt, wie man seine Spuren verwischte, wie man unsichtbar wurde. Diese Fähigkeiten hatte ihm immer geholfen und ihn nie im Stich gelassen. Bis jetzt.  
Er konnte die Wahrheit nicht länger verdrängen. Es gab eine Person, die ihn finden konnte, wo immer er auch war. Zumindest wenn er, wie jetzt, den Helm nicht trug, der ihn vor dem Einfluss des anderen Mutanten schützte.  
Doch würde Charles tatsächlich so weit gehen?  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich, als ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage klarwurde. Charles würde das denken, was sie alle dachten. Dass er es war, der den Präsidenten getötet hatte. Schließlich war er seit dem Vorfall auf Kuba als Terrorist bekannt und hatte sich zum Zeitpunkt von Kennedys Tod unmittelbar in seiner Nähe befunden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm irgendwie gelingen würden, Charles von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen.  
  
Schwere Schritte durchbrachen die gespenstische Stille, die bisher über der Straße gelegen hatte. Sie hatten sich in den Geschäften versteckt, zwischen den Häusern, hinter den Autos. Und Erik hatte sie nicht gespürt. Er fluchte leise. Die Verletzung, die er sich im Chaos nach dem Tod des Präsidenten zugezogen hatte, schwächte ihn. Die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels ließ langsam nach, doch sein Gedanken bewegten sich noch immer wie in Zeitlupe. Seine Konzentration schwankte. Er musste hier weg!  
Er griff hinter sich und spürte das kalte Metall des Geländers, das die Treppe in den Untergrund zum Bürgersteig  hin begrenzte. Das raue Gefühl unter seinen Fingern beruhigte ihn.  
  
Sie umkreisten ihn langsam. Dutzende Männer, vermummt und schwer bewaffnet. Die Abzeichen, die ihre dunklen Uniformen zierten, wiesen sie als Angehörige des Militärs aus. Soldaten, deren militärische Präzision und kalte Effizienz eine hervorragende Ausbildung und viel Erfahrung verriet. Das hier waren andere Männer als die, die ihn nach dem Attentat angegriffen hatten.  
„Keine Bewegung!“, brüllte einer von ihnen. Seine Stimme wurde von dem Helm verzerrt, der sein Gesicht verdeckte.  
Erik sah ihn an und hätte fast gelacht.  
„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wozu ich fähig bin.“  
Er hob die Hände in ihre Richtung. Augenblicklich zerfetzten Schüsse die Luft. Und diesmal galten sie ihm. Die Kugeln flogen an ihm vorbei, so dicht, dass er meinte, den Luftzug auf seinem Gesicht spüren zu können. Doch sie trafen ihn nicht. Noch nicht.  
„Die Hände runter. Ganz langsam.“  
Erik tat es, doch nicht, weil sie es ihm befahlen, sondern, weil er Zeit brauchte. Zeit, um sich zu sammeln und einen Ausweg zu finden.  
Sie kamen auf ihn zu, von allen Seiten, umkreisten ihn und richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn. Ein prüfender Blick in die Runde verriet ihm, dass es mindestens zwei Dutzend waren. Doch das waren nur die, die er sehen konnte. In den Häusern hinter ihnen konnten sich noch unzählige weitere verstecken. So oder so, es waren zu viele, um zu flüchten. Also würde er kämpfen.  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. Seine Finger zuckten nur leicht, sie konnten es unmöglich bemerken. Mit einem kreischenden Geräusch erhoben sich die Autos in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe vom Boden. Auch der Bus bewegte sich und Erik zog ihn in seine Richtung. Die Männer wichen zurück, ein paar von ihnen brüllten wilde Befehle.  
„Es war ein schwerer Fehler, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen!“  
Er atmete tief ein und konzentrierte seine Kräfte auf all das Metall, das er um sich herum spüren konnte. Die Autos, der Bus, das Geländer in seinem Rücken, die zahllosen Gegenstände in den Geschäften, die Stahlträger in ihren Eingeweiden. Er würde all das entfesseln und ihnen zeigen, wozu er fähig war. Er würde …  
  
_Hör auf._  
  
Die Stimme erklang in seinem Kopf wie ein fernes Echo. Und bevor Erik irgendwie reagieren konnte, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, von einer unsichtbaren Hand niedergedrückt zu werden. Er brach in die Knie, als ihm alle Kraft auf einen Schlag entwich. Die Autos stürzten krachend auf den Asphalt zurück, als er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlor. Er konnte das Metall um sich herum noch immer spüren, doch wann immer er danach griff, rutschte sein Verstand daran ab wie von einer glatten Eisfläche.  
Die vermummten Soldaten kamen wieder näher und Erik wollte nach den Waffen greifen, die sie noch immer auf ihn richteten. Doch seine Kräfte griffen ins Leere.  
Kein Metall …, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das hatte er vorhin, als sie auf ihn geschossen hatten, gar nicht bemerkt. Jetzt verstand er plötzlich, wieso die Kugeln ihn nicht getroffen hatten. Er hatte sie nicht abgelenkt. Sie hatten absichtlich vorbeigeschossen.  
„Auf die Knie und Hände hinter den Kopf!“, sagte einer der Männer und kam auf ihn zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.  
Erik stürzte nach vorne und wollte ihm seine Faust in den Magen rammen, doch der Mann war trainiert und schnell. Eriks Angriff ging ins Leere und kurz darauf traf ihn der schwere Lauf der Waffe so hart an der Schulter, dass er zur Seite taumelte.  
  
_Erik, hör auf!_  
  
Wieder seine Stimme. Erik drängte sie beiseite. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fiel sein Blick auf das Geländer. Er griff danach und spürte, wie sich das Metall aus seinem Fundament löste. Dann war die fremde Kraft um seinen Verstand wieder da und das Metall entglitt ihm erneut.  
Er drehte sich zu seinem Angreifer um, der immer noch vor ihm stand. In dem glänzenden Visier sah Erik sein eigenes verzerrtes Spiegelbild. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob eine Hand an seinen Hals. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich taub an.  
Der Soldat vor ihm hob seine Waffe und zielte auf sein Gesicht.  
„Auf die Knie oder wir werden schießen!“  
„Ich werde niemals vor _Menschen_ wie euch knien!“, spie Erik ihm hasserfüllt entgegen.  
Erneut kämpfte er darum, die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte wiederzugewinnen. Doch die fremde Macht in seinem Kopf war stark. Erik brüllte auf und für einen kurzen Moment war sein Geist wieder frei. Er ballte eine Hand zur Faust und der rote Sportwagen, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, machte einen Satz zur Seite und riss ein halbes Dutzend der Soldaten von den Füßen.  
  
Einer der übriggeblieben Männer drückte ab. Und diesmal ging der Schuss nicht daneben.  
Die Kugel traf Erik in den Bauch. Glühender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und sammelte sich in seiner Körpermitte, schien ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Heiß schoss das Blut aus der Wunde und tränkte sein Hemd und seine Jacke in roter Nässe. Der Schmerz und der Blutverlust trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er keuchte auf, dann brach er erneut in die Knie.  
  
„Nicht schießen.“  
  
Diesmal hörte er die Stimme nicht nur in seinem Kopf.  
Dann wurde es plötzlich still.  
Erik blickte auf. Die Soldaten standen noch immer im Kreis um ihn herum, ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Doch sie rührten sich nicht, schienen nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Als hätte jemand die Welt eingefroren.  
Es gab nur eine Person, die so etwas fertig brachte.  
Erik presste eine Hand auf die Wunde in seinem Bauch. Er suchte nach der Kugel, doch er konnte sie nicht fühlen. Und der Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, als er die Finger gegen seine Haut drückte, war so gewaltig, dass er beinahe aufschrie. Heiß lief das Blut über seine Finger. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf diese Weise verletzt wurde. Die Kugel war an einer Stelle in seinen Körper eingedrungen, an der sie seine Lunge gerade so verfehlt hatte. Erik ahnte, dass das kein Zufall war. Sie wollten ihn verletzten, ihn unschädlich machen. Aber sie wollten ihn nicht töten. Zumindest noch nicht. Vielleicht konnte er das irgendwie zu seinem Vorteil nutzen.  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es tat weh und er meinte, Blut auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht aus.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sah an dem Soldaten, der noch immer vor ihm stand, vorbei auf die leere Straße.  
„Komm raus, Charles. Ich weiß, dass du da bist.“  
Erik konnte ihn nicht sehen. Doch er wusste, dass Charles ihn hören würde, wo auch immer er war.  
  
Erst hörte Erik gar nichts. Dann vernahm er ein leises Summen, irgendwo rechts von sich. Er drehte den Kopf und dann sah er ihn.  
Und für einen Moment war der Schmerz vergessen.  
  
Hank hatte ihm von dem Rollstuhl erzählt, doch erst jetzt, als er Charles in diesem sah, wurde Erik wirklich bewusst, was er angerichtet hatte.  
Charles kam langsam auf ihn zu. Mit einer Hand steuerte er den Rollstuhl, die Finger der anderen lagen an seiner Schläfe, wie immer, wenn er sich auf seine Kräfte konzentrierte. Es war fast ein Jahr her, dass Erik ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Charles hatte sich verändert. Seine Haare waren durcheinander, er hatte sich seit Tagen nicht rasiert und die Kleidung, die er trug, war zerknittert und schien ihm zu groß zu sein. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde und angestrengt. Am schlimmsten aber waren seine Augen. In ihnen lag ein Ausdruck von Schmerz, den Erik nicht von ihm kannte.  
Charles stoppte den Rollstuhl nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Erik versuchte, aufzustehen, doch seine Verletzungen und Charles' Einfluss auf seine Gedanken zwangen ihn zurück auf die Knie. Er senkte kurz den Blick auf seine Hand, die er noch immer auf die Wunde in seinem Bauch gepresst hatte. Zwischen den Fingern drang Blut hervor. Er verlor zu viel, stellte er beinahe beiläufig fest. Schon jetzt spürte er das Zittern, dass seinen ganzen Körper ergriff, spürte, wie seine Gedanken auseinanderdrifteten und es ihm immer schwerer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Als er wieder aufsah, blickte er direkt in Charles' Augen. Die Augen, die er einmal so gut gekannt hatten und die ihn jetzt ansahen, als wäre er ein Fremder. Erik hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Charles von dem wusste, was er in den letzten Monaten getan hatte. Wie viel es auch sein mochte, er würde es ihm nicht verzeihen, so viel war sicher.  
Charles sah ihn an, schien auf etwas zu warten. Eine Entschuldigung? Die Bitte um Vergebung? Die würde er nicht bekommen, denn es gab nichts zu entschuldigen, nichts zu vergeben.  
Außer einer Sache.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, begann Erik zögernd, als sein Blick erneut über den Rollstuhl glitt.  
„Spar' es dir, Erik. Ich glaube dir ohnehin kein Wort mehr.“  
Charles klang müde, resigniert. Noch nie hatte Erik ihn auf diese Weise sprechen hören.  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, fragte er und es gelang ihm nur noch mit Mühe, die Schmerzenslaute zurückzuhalten, die seine Kehle hinaufstiegen.  
Charles hob den Kopf.  
„Du hast wohl deinen Helm verloren, als du den Präsidenten ermordet hast.“  
Es klang beinahe gleichgültig, doch Erik entging der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme keinen Moment lang. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Charles glaubte es auch. Natürlich.  
Erik schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf und die Bewegung ließ ihn nun doch vor Schmerz aufkeuchen.  
„Ich war das nicht.“  
Charles' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, dem keinerlei Humor anhaftete.  
„Natürlich warst du es. Ich habe dich gesehen, Erik. Wir alle haben dich gesehen.“  
„Ich habe nicht auf ihn geschossen.“  
„Aber du hast die Kugel bewegt. Es gibt niemanden sonst auf der Welt, der das kann. Nur dich.“  
Das war die Wahrheit. Erik war dort gewesen. Er hatte die Kugel bemerkt und er hatte mit seinen Kräften nach ihr gegriffen. Doch nicht, um Kennedy zu töten. Sondern um ihn zu retten! Ihre Feinde waren es, die ihn angegriffen hatten. Am helllichten Tag, vor Millionen von Menschen, hatten sie versucht, ihn zu ermorden, weil er einer von ihnen war!  
„Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, Charles. Du musst mir glauben.“  
Charles' Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein kaltes Lachen.  
„Dir glauben? Wieso sollte ich das tun? Du bist ein Lügner und ein Mörder.“  
Erik spürte, wie hilfloser Zorn in ihm aufstieg.  
„Du hörst mir nicht zu, Charles!“, stieß er hervor. „Wieso sollte ich den Präsidenten töten?!“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir.“  
„Ich habe es nicht getan. Und wenn du meinen Worten nicht glaubst, dann sieh' in meine Gedanken!“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn. Es war das erste Mal, dass Erik das zu ihm sagte.  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, fragte er dann. „Um noch mehr Lügen zu sehen?“  
„Ich belüge dich nicht, nicht dabei“, sagte Erik kraftlos. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sank in sich zusammen.  
„Aber sonst schon, ja?“, fragte Charles zurück und Erik entging nicht, wie verletzt er dabei klang.  
„Du hast mich dazu gezwungen, als du dich gegen mich gestellt hast.“  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Du gibst mir die Schuld? Ist das dein Ernst?! Du bist in mein Haus eingedrungen und hast meine Schüler bedroht. Du hast Hank angegriffen und Sean fast getötet!“  
„Hättest du mir geholfen, wenn ich dich darum gebeten hätte?“  
„Nein.“  
Erik lächelte dünn.  
„Dann hatte ich keine Wahl.“  
Charles musterte ihn.  
„Doch, die hattest du, Erik. Und du hast sie getroffen. Doch du hast dich falsch entschieden.“  
Erik versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn umzustimmen. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen.  
„Und was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte er stattdessen.  
„Was ich schon viel früher hätte tun müssen.“  
Charles steuerte den Rollstuhl dichter an ihn heran heran, bis er direkt vor Erik stand. Erik sah zu ihm auf und die plötzliche Nähe erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an damals. Er hob die freie Hand und legte sie auf Charles' Knie. Charles' Blick folgte seiner Bewegung und Erik wurde klar, dass er die Hand nicht spüren konnte. Auf eine absurde Weise war diese kleine Geste ein Spiegelbild dessen, was zwischen ihnen passierte. Seine Worte würden Charles nicht erreichen, genau, wie ihn die Berührung nicht erreichte. Erik hatte sich zu weit von ihm entfernt.  
  
Erik ließ die Hand wieder sinken und raffte seine letzten Kraftreserven zusammen. Er konzentrierte sich und stieß all seine Kraft in einer einzigen Anstrengung nach vorne. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm für einen kurzen Moment, die Kontrolle über den Rollstuhl zu erlangen und ihn zurückzudrängen.  
Charles wehrte sich nicht. Der Rollstuhl gab ein misstönendes Quietschen von sich, als er gut zwei Meter nach hinten rutschte und dann zum Stehen kam.  
Erik schloss die Augen, als seine Hand kraftlos nach unten sank und ihm für einen Moment so schwindelig wurde, dass er meinte, ohnmächtig zu werden.  
„Hör auf, Erik. Du bist schwer verletzt. Du bist nicht mehr in der Lage, zu kämpfen.“  
Seine Worte klangen seltsam fern und verschwammen in seinem Kopf. Erik entwich ein hilfloses Lachen.  
„Und was wirst du tun, wenn ich nicht aufgebe?“  
„Ich werde dich dazu zwingen.“  
Erik öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte auf den dunklen Asphalt. Über die Blätter, die darauf lagen, waren so viele Füße gelaufen, dass sie jegliche Form verloren hatten. Zurück blieb ein Flickenteppich aus braun, rot, gelb und grün.  
Er zwang sich dazu, aufzusehen. Schon alleine diese Bewegung war so anstrengend, dass er fast den Halt verlor.  
„Das darfst du nicht, Charles. Lass mich gehen.“  
Charles schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Und dann spürte Erik plötzlich seine ganze Kraft, als der Telepath in seinen Verstand drang.  
  
Charles stöhnte auf, als ihn die Schmerzen erreichten, die in seinem Körper tobten und ihm fast das Bewusstsein raubten. Er holte keuchend Luft und es vergingen lange Sekunden, bis der gequälte Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Erik den dünnen Schweißfilm auf seinem Gesicht.  
Er kann seine Kräfte kaum kontrollieren …, durchfuhr es ihn und es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag.  
Erik verstand es nicht. Noch nie hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, dass es Charles schwer fiel, seine Kräfte zu nutzen. Hatte der Schuss auch das ausgelöst?  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf. Das hier war seine Chance. Wenn Charles schwächer wurde, konnte er sich vielleicht noch befreien und entkommen.  
„Lass' mich gehen, Charles“, sagte er erneut.  
„Das kann ich nicht“, entgegnete Charles und seine Stimme zitterte. „Du bist eine Gefahr für die Menschheit. Ich muss dich aufhalten.“  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte nur langsam in seinen Verstand, doch als sie dort angekommen war, löste sie wilde Panik in ihm aus. Charles meinte es ernst. Er würde ihn nicht gehen lassen.  
„Damit spielst du ihnen direkt in die Hände“, sagte er laut. „Du darfst ihnen nicht dabei helfen, uns zu vernichten.“  
„So, wie du die Menschen vernichten willst?“, fragte Charles böse.  
„Ich tue nur, was getan werden muss. Du hast keine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht! Lass das nicht zu, Charles. Lass sie nicht gewinnen! Lieber sterbe ich, als mich einsperren zu lassen!“  
Die Panik verdrängte jedes andere Gefühl in seinem Inneren. Er durfte das nicht zulassen! Sie durften nicht gewinnen! Und wenn Charles nicht auf ihn hörte, musste Erik auf seine Weise gegen ihn kämpfen!  
Er konzentrierte sich und schickte Charles seine Erinnerungen. Bilder der Menschen, ihrer Feinde, die er getötet hatte, ohne einen Funken Bedauern. Sie hatten es verdient, sie alle. Und er hatte seine Hände in ihr Blut getaucht und es genossen! Er hatte …  
„Hör auf.“ Charles presste die Worte hervor und jedes schien ihn anzustrengen.  
Erik hörte nicht auf. Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und kämpfte weiter gegen den Einfluss des Telepathen an.  
„Ich zeige dir nur die Wahrheit, die du nicht sehen willst!“  
Noch mehr Menschen, noch mehr Tote. Es würde niemals aufhören. Nicht, solange die Menschen noch da waren und ihnen ihren Platz auf der Welt streitig machten.  
„Ich will das nicht sehen …“  
Erik lachte auf.  
„Du wirst es müssen. Außer, du lässt mich gehen.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf und verstärkte seinen Einfluss. Erik spürte, wie er sich durch seine Erinnerungen wühlte. Er drängte die blutigen Bilder beiseite und zerrte etwas anderes hervor. Etwas, was Erik nicht sehen wollte.  
„Nicht …“  
Erik verdrängte die Bilder, bevor sie zu deutlich wurden. Charles' Blick fixierte seinen, fesselte ihn.  
„Versuche nicht, mich zu bekämpfen, Erik. Das wird dir nicht gelingen. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen.“  
Erik spürte, wie sein Verstand sich aufbäumte. Noch nie war er gezwungen gewesen, gegen Charles zu kämpfen, gegen einen Telepathen. Es war anstrengend und furchtbar und aussichtslos.  
„Sieh' es dir an, Charles!“, brüllte er verzweifelt, während er weitere Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen hervorzerrte, Bilder voller Schmerz und Qual und Angst und Tod. „Sieh, was sie uns antun, uns Mutanten!“  
Vor seinem inneren Auge rasten die Bilder, die er Charles schickte, vorbei wie ein Film. Shaw, er selbst, die Mutanten, die sie gefunden hatten, tot, der Strand, sie, wie sie gegeneinander kämpften.  
Charles' Gesicht verzerrte sich. Und Erik bemerkte das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase lief.  
„Schluss jetzt!“  
Charles' Geist stürzte sich ein letztes Mal auf seinen und diesmal war die Wucht so stark, dass Erik sich nicht mehr wehren konnte.  
Und plötzlich spürte er, was Charles vorhatte. Der Gedanke ließ ihn erstarren.  
Charles könnte seinen Verstand zerfetzen wie ein dünnes Blatt Papier. Ihm alle Erinnerungen nehmen, seine Kräfte, seinen Namen, alles, was ihn ausmachte. Ihn vernichten, endgültig und unwiderruflich, ohne ihn auch nur zu berühren.  
Charles entging sein Gedankengang nicht und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht wurde gnadenlos.  
„Nenne mir nur einen Grund, wieso ich es nicht tun sollte“, sagte er leise. „Wieso ich die Welt nicht davon befreien sollte.“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr den Kopf schütteln.  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen …“, flüsterte er heiser. „Tu es nicht. Charles, bitte nicht.“  
Kurz meinte er, ein Flackern in Charles' Blick zu sehen. Dann zwang ihn eine neue Welle von Schmerz dazu, die Augen zu schließen und hilflos aufzukeuchen. Es erschien ihm inzwischen wie ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch bei Bewusstsein war.  
Er presste die Augen fest zusammen und wartete darauf, dass Charles es tat und ihn zerstörte.  
  
Doch Charles tat es nicht.  
Erik hörte den Rollstuhl erneut und spürte, dass Charles wieder näherkam.  
„Willst du wissen, was ich mir wünsche?“, fragte er leise und klang verletzter, als Erik ihn je gehört hatte.  
„Was?“, fragte er leise, obwohl er die Antwort nicht hören wollte.  
„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals nicht aus dem Wasser gezogen.“  
Seine Worte trafen Erik wie ein körperlicher Schlag. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, die Augen zu öffnen. Charles saß vor ihm, doch er sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Doch was das angeht, hattest du wohl ausnahmsweise einmal Recht. Ich bin zu weich. Ich kann niemanden töten. Nicht einmal jetzt. Nicht einmal dich. Ich habe fest daran geglaubt, dass etwas Gutes in dir steckt. Ich habe dir vertraut. Ich habe dich geliebt …“  
Seine Stimme brach fast. Erik starrte ihn an, doch sein benebelter Verstand konnte seine Worte kaum noch fassen.  
„Doch ich habe mich geirrt. In dir steckt nichts Gutes. Nein, in dir gibt es nur Dunkelheit. Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass diese Dunkelheit die Welt zerstört.“  
Seine Worte waren endgültig und Erik begriff. Es war vorbei. Er hatte verloren. Sie würden ihn einsperren und der Krieg würde ohne ihn weitergehen.  
„Charles …“, sagte er noch einmal, doch Charles schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Er legte die Hand an die Steuerung des Rollstuhls und drehte ihn um. Erik widerstand dem Drang, nach ihm zu greifen und ihn aufzuhalten.  
„Versprich mir, dass du die anderen nicht im Stich lässt!“, sagte er laut. „Bitte, versprich mir, dass du sie beschützt!“  
„Ich verspreche dir gar nichts, Erik.“  
Die Kälte in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker und er wusste, dass sie nicht alleine von seiner Wunde herrührte.  
„Charles!“  
Seine Worte gingen ins Leere. Charles entfernte sich von ihm und drehte sich kein einziges Mal um.  
„Das mit dir … das war keine Lüge.“  
Die Worte kamen einfach, wie ein letzter, verzweifelter Versuch, das zwischen ihnen irgendwie wiedergutzumachen.  
Charles blieb stehen.  
„Ich hoffe es“, sagte er leise. „Denn diese Hoffnung ist der einzige Grund, wieso ich sie dich nicht einfach erschießen lasse. Leb' wohl, Erik.“  
Erik sagte nichts mehr, sah ihm nur nach, als er sich weiter entfernte und schließlich verschwand.  
Er wusste, es war ein Abschied für immer.  
  
Dann versetzte ihm Charles' Geist einen letzten Schlag und die Welt wurde dunkel.


	5. Schwarz (Teil 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt, sind meine Kapitel sehr lang. Dieses hier wurde besonders ausufernd. Um euch nicht völlig zu erschlagen, habe ich es daher in zwei Teile geteilt. :)

_Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
Simon  & Garfunkel: _The Sound of Silence_ (1964)  
  
Als Erik die Augen öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf nackte Mauern aus Beton.  
Er atmete tief durch und von dem Schmerz, der daraufhin in seinem Bauch explodierte,  wurde ihm augenblicklich schwarz vor Augen. Einen Moment lang irritierte ihn das, bis ihm der Grund dafür wieder einfiel. Sie hatten auf ihn geschossen. Und eine ihrer Kugeln hatte ihn in den Bauch getroffen, weil er nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt hatte, das Projektil aufzuhalten oder auszuweichen. Instinktiv konzentrierte er sich auf die Wunde, suchte nach dem Metall der Kugel in seinem Körper, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie bei dem Angriff auf ihn kein Metall benutzt hatten.  
Weil Charles ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn damit nicht aufhalten konnten.  
Erik richtete sich langsam auf und versuchte dabei, die Wunde nicht zu belasten. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er nicht gefesselt oder fixiert war. Wo auch immer er war, unterschätzte man ihn entweder maßlos … oder man war sich sehr sicher, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte. Erik war sich fast sicher, dass ihm die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht gefallen würde.  
Die Männer, die ihn angegriffen und ausgeschaltet hatten, waren Soldaten gewesen. Und sie hatten Charles auf ihrer Seite gehabt, der ihnen mit Sicherheit alle Informationen über ihren Gegner geliefert hatten, die sie benötigten.  
Charles …  
Der Gedanke an ihn löste kalte Wut in ihm aus. Charles hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, so zu tun, als würde er ihm glauben. Erik konnte nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob Charles überhaupt ein Wort von dem gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte! Charles hielt ihn für den Mörder des Präsidenten, so wie alle anderen auch. Das alleine könnte Erik ihm vielleicht noch verzeihen. Was er ihm nicht vergeben konnte, war der Verrat. Charles hatte ihn ausgeliefert. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht, damit hatte er ihren Feinden direkt in die Hände gespielt. Den Feinden, von denen er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wusste, so verblendet wie er war. Und jetzt, wo die Gefahr für sie gebannt war, konnten sie ungehindert weiter Mutanten verschleppen, ihren Experimenten aussetzen und sie töten, wenn sie ihnen nicht länger von Nutzen waren. Und es gab niemanden mehr, der sie aufhielt …  
Erik biss die Zähne aufeinander und fuhr zusammen, als die plötzliche Anspannung erneut einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Bauch jagte. Sein Blick glitt prüfend über seinen Körper, der sich noch immer viel zu schwach anfühlte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Kleidung fort war. Stattdessen trug er dunkle, weite Kleidungsstücke, die er nicht kannte. Das dünne Shirt stank nach Blut, doch als seine Finger über den Fleck strichen, von dem der Geruch kam, fühlte er sich trocken und hart an. Er hob den Stoff an und verzog das Gesicht, als er eine Stelle erreichte, an welcher der Stoff an seiner blutigen Haut klebte. Über der Wunde klebte ein unordentlicher Verband, der sich in den Stunden, in denen er nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war, mit Blut vollgesogen hatte. Im Moment blutete die Wunde nicht. Doch sie war so schlecht versorgt, dass sie jederzeit wieder aufgehen konnte. Kurz fragte er sich, ob er sich auch innere Verletzungen zugezogen hatte. Er atmete erneut tief durch und ignorierte den neuerlichen Schmerz, der durch seinen geschwächten Körper zuckte. Er meinte, Blut auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, doch sicher war er sich nicht. So oder so blieben ihm nur die wenigen Informationen, die er hatte. Sie hatten ihn ausgeschaltet und ihn gefangengenommen. Die Wunden, die er sich bei dem Kampf zugezogen hatte, hatten sie zwar schlecht versorgt, aber immerhin versorgt. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn zumindest für den Moment am Leben lassen wollten.  
Ihm blieb nur die vage Hoffnung, dass es dabei bleiben würde.  
  
Erik hob den Blick und sah sich in dem Raum um. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie ihn gebracht hatten. Nachdem Charles sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, war er bewusstlos geworden. Er meinte, sich an einen dunklen Lieferwagen zu erinnern. An das Ruckeln eines riesigen Frachtflugzeugs. Doch die Erinnerungen fühlten sich fremd und fast unecht ab, als stammten sie nicht von ihm.  
In dem winzigen Raum gab es außer dem schmalen Bett, auf dem er saß, keinerlei Möbel. Die Wände waren glatt und es gab keine Fenster. Eine einzige Tür führte in den Raum. Sie hatte keine Klinke und ließ sich nicht von innen öffnen. Erik verstand. Das hier war eine Zelle. Und er war ein Gefangener, von wem auch immer. Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Grinsen. Wenn sie glaubten, dass sie ihn hier festhalten konnten, würde er ihnen zeigen, wie sehr sie sich irrten.  
Er stand auf und sackte schwer gegen die Wand neben dem Bett, als seine Beine plötzlich unter ihm einknickten. Seine Hand wanderte zu der kleinen Wunde an seinem Hals, wo sie ihn kurz nach dem Attentat auf Kennedy betäubt hatten. Das taube Gefühl war fort, dennoch hatte er das seltsame Gefühl, das Medikament noch immer spüren zu können. Und da war noch etwas, was darunterlag, weit weg, wie ein fernes Echo, das ihm entwich, sobald er sich darauf konzentrierte.  
„Charles?“  
Er sprach den Namen aus, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Er bekam keine Antwort. Das konnte alles und nichts bedeuten. Vielleicht war Charles auf der anderen Seite der Tür und kontrollierte ihn mithilfe seiner Telepathie. Vielleicht war er aber auch schon wieder weit weg und verkroch sich, vor ihm und der Wahrheit.  
Als Erik sich sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn tragen würden, ging er die wenigen Schritte zur Tür und legte die Hände darauf. Er schloss die Augen und suchte nach Metall. An der Tür spürte er nichts. Doch irgendwo dahinter bekamen seine Kräfte etwas zu fassen. Er versuchte, seinen Griff zu verstärken, doch das Metall entglitt ihm immer wieder. Er stöhnte und sank nach vorne, lehnte die Stirn an die kalte Tür. Erst jetzt spürte er, wie heiß seine Haut war. Er fühlte sich fiebrig und hinter seiner Stirn begann es schmerzhaft zu pochen. Er war noch immer viel zu schwach.  
Erik stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging zum Bett zurück. Er atmete fast schon erleichtert ein, als er sich wieder setzen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, sammelte seine Gedanken wie einzelne Notizzettel in seinem Kopf, sortierte sie, schob sie dann von sich. Er spürte, wie sein Atem sich verlangsamte. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Er würde hier warten, bis sie kamen.  
Und dann würde er ihnen zeigen, mit wem sie sich eingelassen hatten.  
  
  
Als sie ihn abholen wollten, stand Erik vor der Wand gegenüber der Tür und erwartete sie.  
Der Mann, der die Zelle betrat, war ihm unbekannt, aber er stank geradezu nach Geheimdienst. Er trat zur Seite und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als zwei bewaffnete Männer durch die Tür traten und auf ihn zukamen. Erik ließ zu, dass sie ihm Handschellen aus Gummi anlegten und ihn nach vorne in ihre Mitte zerrten.  
„Darf ich fragen, wo Sie mich hinbringen?“, fragte Erik kühl.  
„Fragen dürfen Sie, was Sie wollen, aber erwarten Sie keine Antwort“, sagte der Mann vom Geheimdienst knapp.  
Erik starrte ihn an. Er war fast so groß wie er selbst, hatte breite Schultern und ein humorloses Gesicht, über dem die Haare bereits deutlich ausgedünnt waren. Der Anzug, den er trug, war schwarz und langweilig und verriet nichts über seine Identität.  
„Kriege ich keinen Prozess?“, fragte Erik weiter.  
„Unsere Gesetze gelten für Menschen, nicht für … Leute wie Sie“, erwiderte der Mann ungerührt. „Was wohl Ihr Glück ist. Denn was glauben Sie, welches Strafmaß gilt wohl für den Mord am Präsidenten?“  
Eriks Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht getötet.“  
Der Mann schnaubte.  
„Dutzende Zeugen sehen das anders. Und wir haben die Kugel gefunden.“  
„Die Kugel beweist gar nichts.“  
„Sie reicht, um Sie einzusperren. Und das ist alles, was uns im Moment interessiert.“ Das Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, war die reinste Karikatur. „Aber wenn Sie es unbedingt hören wollen: Erik Lehnsherr, ich verhafte Sie wegen des Mordes an John Fitzgerald Kennedy.“  
Es war nichts weiter als die Parodie einer Anklage und Erik ließ sich nicht dazu herab, darauf zu reagieren. Was zählte, war ohnehin nur die Konsequenz aus diesem Satz. Sie würden ihn einsperren, einfach so. Für sie hatte er keine Rechte. Für sie war er kein Mensch. Und zumindest damit hatten sie zweifellos Recht. Erik spürte das vertraute Feuer des Hasses in seinen Adern. Hass auf diesen Mann, der es wagte, so mit ihm zu reden, Hass auf die Menschen, Hass auf diese ganze verdammte Spezies, die so tat, als würde der Planet ihr gehören. Der Hass brodelte, kochte ihn ihm hoch, so gewaltig, dass es ihm nur noch mit Mühe gelang, sich nicht auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn gleich hier mit bloßen Händen umzubringen.  
Der Mann wandte sich an die beiden Bewaffneten.  
„Nehmt ihn mit. Und wenn er nur hustet, erschießt ihr ihn.“  
Erik wurde links und rechts gepackt, brutaler, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Er würde sich nicht wehren. Zumindest nicht so, wie sie vielleicht erwarteten.  
Er atmete tief durch, bevor er sich wieder zwang, sich auf seine Kräfte zu konzentrieren. Vorhin, als er die Hände an die Tür gelegt und sich auf den Gang dahinter konzentriert hatte, hatte er die vertrauten Strukturen von Metall gespürt. Er sah an den Männern vorbei durch die offene Tür und suchte den leeren Flur ab. Sehen konnte er nichts. Doch tatsächlich war der Eindruck jetzt stärker.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die kleine Kamera in einer Nische an der Decke am Ende des Flurs. Und er begann zu lächeln.  
  
Erik entdeckte den Schwachpunkt nur Sekunden vor ihnen, doch diese Sekunden reichten aus.  
Er griff nach der Kamera und sie explodierte in einer Wolke aus Kunststoff, Metall und Glas. Erik griff nach dem Metall und binnen eines Wimpernschlags hatte er die winzigen Teile zu einer Nadel geformt, die er dem linken der beiden bewaffneten Männer geradewegs durch den Kopf jagte. Er war tot, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Die kleine Metallnadel flog eine scharfe Kurve in der Zelle und steuerte auf den anderen Wärter zu. Erik erwartete fast, dass der Mann schießen würde. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen wich er aus der Zelle zurück, dicht gefolgt von dem Anzugträger.  
Eriks Blick folgte ihm.  
„Bitte …“, keuchte der Wärter voller Panik. „Ich habe Familie.“  
„Die hatten sie auch.“  
Die Nadel glitt dicht über der schusssicheren Weste in den Hals des Mannes und verletzte seine Halsschlagader. Röchelnd brach er auf dem Flur hinter der Tür zusammen. Jetzt war nur noch der Mann vom Geheimdienst übrig. Erik holte die Nadel zurück und streckte die aneinandergefesselten Hände aus, um sie aus der Luft aufzufangen.  
„Wie ich schon sagte“, begann er ruhig und genoss die Angst im Gesicht des anderen. „Ich bin unschuldig. Und aus diesem Grund werde ich mich jetzt selbst entlassen.“  
Der andere Mann schluckte schwer.  
„Sie werden … nirgendwohin gehen.“  
  
Erik bemerkte es zu spät.  
Die Tür schloss sich und plötzlich war er wieder alleine in der Zelle.  
Zuerst hörte er gar nichts, dann erfüllte ein leises Zischen den Raum. Er sah nach oben und entdeckte die winzigen, fast unsichtbaren Löcher knapp unter der grauen Decke. Das Zischen wurde lauter, aber erst, als die Nadel seinem Griff entglitt und klirrend zu Boden fiel, wurde ihm klar, was hier passierte. Seine Arme sanken herab und er war nicht länger fähig, ihr Gewicht zu heben. Dann gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er brach auf dem harten Boden in die Knie. Etwas heißes breitete sich auf seinem Bauch aus und tränkte das dunkle Shirt. Die Wunde war wieder aufgerissen. Der graue Beton verschwamm vor seinen Augen und in seinen Ohren schwoll das Zischen zu einem Tosen an.  
Gas … schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
Und plötzlich verschwand der Raum vor seinen Augen und er war wieder dort, sah die flachen Gebäude, roch die Chemikalien so deutlich, dass er würgte und hörte die Schreie, als stünde er mitten unter ihnen …  
Sterben, er würde sterben …  
_Nein …!_  
Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme.  
„Ich habe gleich gesagt, dass wir ihn ruhigstellen müssen. Das hier ist womöglich der gefährlichste … Mann, mit dem wir es je zu tun hatten. Aber zum Glück habe ich den perfekten Ort für ihn gefunden. Er kann sich privilegiert nennen. Er wird der erste verdammte Gefangene mit einer Zelle im Pentagon. Nehmt ihn mit. Aber bringt ihn vorher zu einem Arzt.“  
Die fremde Stimme war durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren kaum noch zu hören. Erik spürte, wie er gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Dann ein kurzer Schmerz und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.  
  
  
Als Erik das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, blickte er in das Gesicht des Doktors.  
Sebastian Shaw stand direkt neben ihm und sah auf ihn herunter. Sein Gesicht war bleich und so tot, dass es wie eine Maske aussah. Trotzdem lächelte er.  
Erik unterdrückte einen panischen Aufschrei. Er bewegte die Hände und stellte fest, dass sie gefesselt waren. Seine Finger strichen über Metall, so kalt, dass es wehtat.  
Und plötzlich war er wieder ein Junge, kaum dreizehn Jahre alt, inmitten der Hölle, die später als Auschwitz in die Geschichte eingehen sollte und die für ihn für immer mit diesem Raum verknüpft sein würde, in dem alles angefangen und alles geendet hatte. Er spürte die rauen Lederriemen auf seiner Haut, das kalte Metall unter seinem zitternden Körper und sah sein verfluchtes Lächeln, das so süßlich war, dass Erik sich am Liebsten übergeben hätte.  
_Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Erik. Ich will dir nur helfen._  
Die Lippen des Doktors bewegten sich nicht, trotzdem konnte Erik seine Stimme hören, viel zu deutlich, viel zu vertraut. Er wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas, doch die Angst lähmte ihn, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Seine Finger waren eiskalt, als er sie zu harten Fäusten ballte und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass es wehtat.  
Dann spürte er die Klinge. Sie bohrte sich in seinen Bauch, heißes Blut schoss hervor und lief über seinen geschundenen Körper.  
_So wird das nichts, Erik. Oder habe ich mich etwa in dir getäuscht? Bist du am Ende wie alle anderen? Dann sollte ich dich wohl zu ihnen schicken, oder?_  
Das hieß zurück in die Lager. Zu den Todgeweihten. Um mit ihnen im Dreck zu sterben.  
_Nein!_  
In seinen Gedanken schrie er.  
Der Doktor hörte ihn nicht.  
Die Klinge in seinem Bauch wurde herumgedreht und plötzlich sah Erik etwas anderes. Einen Mann in Uniform, der eine Waffe hielt und auf ihn schoss.  
_Gib' dir mehr Mühe, Erik!_ , forderte Shaw lautlos.  
Erik sah zu ihm auf und beobachtete, wie sich das wächserne Gesicht auflöste. Und langsam begriff er.  
Schmidt, Shaw, der Doktor. Er war es nicht, er war tot. Und Erik war nicht dort, er war …  
Seine Lider waren schwer wie Blei, dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie, sie zu heben. Über ihm lehnte ein Arzt. Doch es war nicht Shaw, es war ein anderer. Der Arzt bewegte sich und erneut durchzuckte Erik ein Schmerz wie von einer Klinge, die sich in sein Inneres bohrte. Seine Hände krallten sich an der Liege fest und diesmal fanden sie nur Stoff.  
Eine Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm sagte etwas.  
Erik spürte die Kälte, die Taubheit, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Dann nichts mehr.  
  
  
Das erste, was Erik bemerkte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war, dass seine Hände nicht mehr gefesselt waren. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Gehirn zu groß für seinen Schädel. Vermutlich waren das die Nachwirkungen der Beruhigungsmittel, mit denen sie ihn vollgepumpt hatten, bis er so wehrlos war, dass sie mit ihm machen konnten, was sie wollten. Beinahe wunderte es ihn, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Kopf und spürte bloße Haut. Sie hatten ihm die Haare abrasiert. Er verzog das Gesicht und war froh, dass er sich so nicht sehen musste.  
Er sah sich um. Er saß auf einer dünnen Decke, die genauso grau war wie alles in diesem Raum. Ein Bettgestell gab es nicht. Die dunklen, blutverschmierten Kleidungsstücke, die er getragen hatte, waren fort. Statt ihrer trug er eine hellgraue Jacke, Hosen in derselben Farbe und Stoffschuhe.  
Als er langsam aufstand, spürte er einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Bauchgegend. Vorsichtig schob er die Jacke ein Stück nach oben. Ein fachmännischer Verband lag um seinen Bauch. Der Arzt hatte ihn operiert und die Wunde, die während seines missglückten Fluchtversuchs wieder aufgerissen war, versorgt.  
Die Narbe würde gut zu denen passen, die seinen Körper bereits zierten.  
Erik ließ die Hand sinken und nahm den Rest des Raums in Augenschein. Diesmal war seine Zelle deutlich größer. Sie hatte die Form eines Fünfecks und nahm damit die Gestalt des Gebäudes an der Oberfläche auf. Die Wände bestanden aus nacktem Beton und es gab keine Fenster. Stattdessen wurde ein Großteil der Decke von Glasscheiben eingenommen. Der Raum, den er dahinter erahnen konnte, war genau so leer wie seine Zelle. Außerdem fiel ihm ein schmaler Schlitz auf, die einzige wirkliche Öffnung seiner Zelle.  
Die Tür bemerkte er erst später. Sie hatte keinen Rahmen und keine Klinke und war in der glatten Oberfläche des Betons kaum zu erkennen.  
Erik trat in die Mitte des Raumes und blickte nach oben. Sie beobachteten ihn, das wusste er.  
„Ihr könnt mich hier nicht festhalten“, sagte er laut.  
Hinter den Scheiben rührte sich nichts. Nicht, dass er das erwartet hätte.  
Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann breitete er die Arme aus und suchte nach dem vertrauten Gefühl von Metall. Jetzt, wo die Wunde versorgt war und die Betäubungsmittel nicht länger wirkten, fühlte er sich wieder beinahe so stark wie früher. Diesmal würden sie ihn nicht aufhalten.  
Seine Kräfte glitten durch die Dunkelheit, breiteten sich immer weiter aus. Wie ein Sturm, dessen Urgewalt nichts entkommen würde, suchten sie nach dem Licht in der Düsternis, nach der Quelle seiner Macht, nach der Freiheit.  
Doch er fühlte … nichts.  
Die Erkenntnis sickerte so langsam in seinen Verstand, dass Erik einige Minuten brauchte, bis er sie wirklich greifen konnte. Und als er verstand, war der Gedanke so absurd, dass er auflachte.  
Er war gefangen. Sie hatten ihn in eine Zelle aus Beton und Glas gesteckt, tief unter der Erde, ohne die kleinste Möglichkeit, sie wieder zu verlassen.  
Sie hatten ihn besiegt.  
  
-  
  
_Das Wasser war so kalt, dass es ihm augenblicklich alle Luft aus der Lunge presste. Charles war ein guter Schwimmer, doch die Kälte breitete sich so rasend schnell in ihm aus, dass er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit kaum noch rühren könnte. Er atmete tief durch und begann zu schwimmen. Die Bewegung tat gut und irgendwie gelang es ihm, die Lähmung zumindest so weit abzustreifen, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, zu ertrinken.  
Er streckte seinen Geist aus und fand ihn sofort. Der andere Mutant war unter ihm, irgendwo in den dunklen Fluten. Mithilfe seiner Kräfte klammerte er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger an Sebastian Shaws U-Boot, das mit jeder Sekunde tiefer im Meer versank. Charles spürte seine blinde Wut, jahrzehntelangen Hass, fürchterliche Qual. Der Eindruck war so gewaltig, dass er beinahe aufschrie.  
Er holte erneut tief Luft, dann tauchte er unter.  
  
Es war nicht schwer, ihn zu finden. Der Verstand des anderen Mannes,_ Eriks _Verstand, leuchtete wie ein Komet in der Dunkelheit um ihn herum. Mit wenigen Schwimmzügen war Charles bei ihm und packte ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen verkrampften Körper und zog sich an ihn._  
Lass los.  
_Der andere Mutant, Erik, wehrte sich. Mit einer Hand schlug er nach ihm, während er die andere weiter in die dunklen Fluten streckte. Charles drang tiefer in seine Gedanken und für einen Moment konnte er die Kräfte des anderen Mutanten spüren wie seine eigenen. Er konnte spüren, wie das U-Boot tiefer und tiefer sank. Er spürte die unbändige Wut, mit der Erik um die Kontrolle über seinen metallenen Leib kämpfte. Und genauso spürte er, dass er es nicht schaffen würde._  
Das schaffst du nicht. Du wirst ertrinken. Du musst dich beruhigen!, _brüllte er in Gedanken, direkt in den Kopf des anderen Mutanten.  
Doch Erik ließ nicht los. Charles Verstand durchdrang seinen und er sah alles. Einen einsamen Jungen auf einer Straße, auf der Dreck und Schlamm knöcheltief standen. Eine Frau, zu der er sich hinabbeugte und ihren Namen rief, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie längst tot war. Messer, Nadeln, Sägen, Blut. Entzündete Wunden, die sich über einen viel zu mageren Körper zogen und ihn für immer zeichnen würden. Und immer wieder ihn, den Mann, der sich Doktor nannte, und der ihm das alles angetan hatte. Den Mann, der sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter von ihnen entfernte. Den Mann, um den sich sein ganzes Wesen drehte, seit damals, seit diesem Tag, als er im Regen stand und seine Welt in Dunkelheit versank. In Chaos, Wut, Schmerz, TOD!  
Die Bilder überwältigten ihn. Charles riss den Mund auf, um zu schreien, und schluckte stattdessen eiskaltes Wasser. Der andere Mutant, Erik, hatte die Hölle gesehen und sie überlebt. Doch er war sie nicht los. Nein, er hatte sie tief in sich eingeschlossen, wo sie im Gleichtakt seines Herzens nur einen Gedanken durch seinen Körper pumpte. Rache._  
Erik, bitte! Du musst loslassen!  
_Eriks Verstand tobte wie ein wildes Tier. Charles umfing ihn mit seinen Gedanken und versuchte, ihn auf diese Weise zu beruhigen. Seine Lungen brannten und schrien nach Sauerstoff. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten. Entweder er rettete sie beide. Oder er würde mit Erik zusammen untergehen._  
Erik! Ich weiß, dass dir das wichtig ist, aber du wirst sterben!  
_Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm am Ende doch, ihn zu erreichen. Die unbändige Kraft, die sie immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit zog, verschwand so plötzlich, dass Charles zusammenzuckte.  
Er ließ Erik nicht los, als er nach oben schwamm. Erik wehrte sich noch immer, wand sich in seinem Griff, doch Charles zog ihn mit sich, an die Oberfläche, ans Licht, ins Leben!  
  
Sie durchbrachen die Wasseroberfläche und Charles holte tief Luft. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er schmeckte Blut.  
Erik stieß ihn von sich.  
„Wer bist du?“, platzte er hervor. Seine Stimme war kalt und schneidend wie eine Klinge.  
„Ich bin Charles Xavier“, sagte Charles und zwang sich dazu, seine eigene Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
„Du warst in meinen Gedanken. Wie hast du das gemacht?“  
„Du hast deine Tricks, ich habe meine.“  
Das Wasser schwappte über sie beide und Eriks Worte ertranken fast darin.  
„Ich habe geglaubt, ich sei der einzige.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf, soweit das in den salzigen Fluten möglich war.  
„Du bist nicht der einzige.“  
  
Das Schiff erreichte sie und jemand ließ eine Strickleiter zu ihnen herunter. Charles griff danach und zog sie zu sich heran. Seine Hände zitterten vor Anstrengung und seine Muskeln brannten wie Feuer, als er sich aus dem kalten Wasser nach oben auf die ersten wackeligen Sprossen zog.  
Er sah zurück zu Erik, der noch immer bebend im Wasser schwamm.  
„Komm mit, Erik. Bitte.“  
„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“, fragte Erik keuchend.  
„Weil du einige Fragen hast, die nur ich dir beantworten kann“, gab Charles zurück.“Und weil du dir den Tod holst, wenn du nicht bald aus dem Wasser kommst.“  
Darauf sagte Erik nichts mehr.  
Charles zog sich die Leiter hinauf. Jeder Schritt schmerzte höllisch, doch er ließ nicht los. Er spürte, wie sich die Leiter unter ihm bewegte und als er heruntersah, sah er, dass der andere Mann ihm folgte.  
Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, doch irgendwann fanden seine tauben Finger die glatte Reling des Schiffes. Starke Hände griffen nach ihm und zogen ihn an Deck. Charles hustete und der Geschmack von Blut wurde beinahe übermächtig. Jemand schlang eine Decke um seinen zitternden Körper und als er aufsah, blickte er in Moiras Gesicht.  
„Charles! Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?!“, fragte sie schrill.  
Charles hustete erneut und spuckte Wasser.  
„Gar nichts, fürchte ich“, antwortete er und musste beinahe lachen.  
Er schob Moira beiseite und zwang sich, aufzustehen. Die beiden Männer, die ihn auf das Schiff gezogen hatten, griffen auch nach Erik, doch der wehrte sie ab. Mit letzter Kraft zog auch er sich auf das Schiff. Er taumelte und wäre gestürzt, wenn Charles ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Zum ersten Mal konnte Charles ihn wirklich sehen. Erik war ein wenig größer als er selbst und unter seiner nassen Kleidung ertastete Charles harte Muskeln. Seine Haare waren dunkelblond und seine Augen hatten die Farbe von Nebel. Nebel, der die Welt verschlingen konnte, wenn man es zuließ.  
Erik stieß ihn von sich und Charles prallte gegen eine kalte, harte Wand aus Metall.  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du?!“, herrschte Erik ihn an. Er zitterte so heftig, dass seine Stimme fast brach. Charles zog sich die Decke von den Schultern und hielt sie ihm hin, doch Erik ignorierte sie.  
„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte“, antwortete er schwer atmend. „Mein Name ist Charles Xavier.“  
„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“, wollte Erik wissen und jedes seiner Worte war kalt und so hart wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
„Ich habe dich gespürt“, sagte Charles schlicht.  
Erik starrte ihn an.  
„Was meinst du damit? Und woher kennst du … Was war das … Was du da gemacht hast?“  
Charles drückte sich von der Wand ab und richtete sich auf. Von seiner Kleidung tropfte es auf den Boden und inzwischen war ihm so kalt, dass er seine Finger nicht mehr spüren konnte.  
„Telepathie. Ich bin ein Telepath. Ich kann Gedanken lesen. Erinnerungen. Und ich kann sie manipulieren, so wie du Metall manipulierst.“  
„Das ist unmöglich.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn an._  
Ist es nicht, _sagte er dann, direkt in Eriks Verstand.  
Erik prallte zurück, als hätte er ihn geschlagen.  
„Du hattest kein Recht, das zu tun.“  
„Hätte ich dich lieber sterben lassen sollen?“, fragte Charles zurück.  
„Ich wäre nicht gestorben.“  
Charles lachte auf.  
„Doch, wärst du. Und du wusstest es. Ich habe es in deinen Gedanken gesehen.“  
Eriks Gesicht blieb unbewegt, doch Charles konnte die Wut sehen, die hinter seinen grauen Augen tobte. Gott, dieser Mann vor ihm war so voller Wut, so voller Schmerz …  
„Was willst du von mir?“  
„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind, Erik.“  
Erik musterte ihn, schien über seine Antwort nachzudenken.  
Dann begann er plötzlich zu lächeln und der Anblick jagte Charles eisige Schauer über den Rücken, viel kälter als das Wasser unter ihnen.  
„Das denke ich nicht“, sagte Erik schließlich und seine Stimme klang viel zu weich.  
  
Charles sah die Waffe erst, als es schon zu spät war.  
Die Kugel traf ihn direkt in die Stirn, bohrte sich durch Fleisch und Gedanken und löschte die Welt mit einem Schlag aus._  
  
Charles erwachte auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und ihm war so kalt, dass er zitterte. In seinem rechten Arm spürte er ein dumpfes Pochen wie nach einem heftigen Schlag. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett. Es war noch immer dunkel und durch die geöffnete Terrassentür fiel sein Blick auf den Mond. Charles versuchte, sich an seinem Bett hochzuziehen, doch seine Kraft reichte nicht aus. Schwer sank er zurück auf den Teppich und atmete tief durch. Kalte Luft drang in sein Zimmer und jagte ihm eisige Schauer über die nackten Arme. Schwerfällig beugte er sich nach vorne und schob die Terrassentür mit einer Hand zu. Die Kälte blieb. Doch die Heizung war zu weit weg, um sie vom Bett aus erreichen zu können. Genau wie der Rollstuhl, der auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand.  
Charles lehnte sich wieder gegen den kühlen Rahmen des Bettes und schloss die Augen. Die Erinnerung an den Traum war noch immer da und viel zu deutlich.  
Damals, als er Erik hinterher gesprungen und ihn gerettet hatte, hatte alles seinen Anfang genommen. Und nur wenige Wochen später hatte es geendet, brutal, gnadenlos, endgültig.  
_Ich wünschte, ich hätte dich damals nicht aus dem Wasser gezogen._  
Er wünschte sich, es wäre so.  
Doch das war es nicht. Nicht einmal jetzt.  
Charles griff sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn, dorthin, wo Eriks Kugel ihn im Traum getroffen und schließlich getötet hatte. Und er fragte sich unweigerlich, wie oft Erik es noch tun würde. Ihn verletzen. Und wie lange es dauern würde, bis Charles tatsächlich starb.  
Er zog mit einer Hand die tauben Beine an seinen Körper und versuchte erneut, sich auf sein Bett zu ziehen. Doch seine Arme waren zu schwach, um sein Gewicht zu tragen. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder nach unten sinken. Ein wirres Lachen stieg in seinem Inneren auf und sammelte sich irgendwo in seinem Hals. Er war so verdammt hilflos. Charles Xavier, der mächtige Mutant, hockte hier, auf dem verdammten Fußboden neben seinem Bett, und schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen. Es war lächerlich.  
Seine müden Augen begannen zu brennen, doch Charles blinzelte die Tränen fort. Dann griff er ein letztes Mal hinter sich, zog die Decke vom Bett, wickelte sie um seinen zitternden Körper, legte sich wieder auf den Boden und wartete darauf, dass ihn seine Träume wieder zurück zu dem Mann führten, den er am Liebsten vergessen würde.  
  
Es war Hank, der ihn am nächsten Morgen fand.  
Als er entdeckte, dass Charles auf dem Boden lag, ging er mit mit schnellen Schritten um das Bett herum und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie nieder.  
„Charles, was ist … was ist passiert? Sind Sie aus dem Bett gefallen?“  
„Ja, irgendwie schon“, erwiderte Charles müde, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. „Ich hab' versucht, wieder aufzustehen, aber ich konnte es nicht.“  
„Sie hätten mich rufen können“, sagte Hank leise und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Charles richtete sich langsam auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Ich will nicht für alles Hilfe brauchen müssen … Ich will das alleine schaffen.“  
„Es ist kein Zeichen von Schwäche, um Hilfe zu bitten.“  
Charles ließ zu, dass Hank ihn hochzog und auf das Bett hob, als würde er nicht mehr wiegen als ein Kind. Als der andere Mutant dabei seinen rechten Arm berührte, holte Charles zischend Luft.  
„Sie haben sich verletzt“, stellte Hank fest und ließ seinen Arm los.  
„Es ist nichts …“, sagte Charles und atmete tief durch.  
„Darf ich mal sehen?“, fragte Hank.  
Charles sah zu ihm hoch. Hanks Gesicht zeigte tiefe Sorge. So wie beinahe immer, wenn er ihn ansah. Charles spürte das Nagen seines schlechten Gewissens. Er wollte diesen Blick nicht, er wollte nicht, dass Hank sich permanent Sorgen um ihn machte. Wenn überhaupt, war es sein Job, sich Sorgen zu machen!  
„Charles …“, begann Hank erneut.  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Nicken. Hank beugte sich über ihn und schob den Ärmel nach oben. Dann tastete er seinen Arm ab und Charles verzog das Gesicht, als er eine Stelle knapp oberhalb seines Ellbogens berührte und ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Nerven zuckte.  
„Nur eine leichte Prellung, nichts schlimmes“, sagte Hank und ließ ihn wieder los. „Sie sollten das kühlen.“  
Charles zog den Ärmel wieder herunter und musste gegen seinen Willen lachen.  
„Halb so wild. Und ich sollte wohl froh sein, dass ich es überhaupt spüre.“  
Hank musterte ihn und auch wenn er nichts sagte, konnte Charles seine Gedanken nur allzu deutlich wahrnehmen.  
„Du kannst mir nicht helfen“, sagte er laut und beantwortete damit zumindest eine der unzähligen ungestellten Fragen.  
Hank seufzte und Charles spürte, dass ihm jedes weitere Wort schwerfiel.  
„Charles … Ich will Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten …“, begann er zögernd. „Aber ich merke, dass etwas anders ist. Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich, was wir, tun können …“  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab und sah an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Die Sonne schien und die laublosen Bäume vor der Terrasse warfen dünne Schatten auf den Stein. Nicht weit von der Tür entfernt stand noch immer der kleine Tisch, an dem er so oft gesessen hatte, früher. Und für einen kurzen Moment meinte er, auch Erik dort sitzen zu sehen, völlig versunken in einem Buch, während seine freie Hand mit der Münze spielte …  
Charles schloss die Augen.  
„Es ist … Seit dem, was auf Kuba passiert ist …“  
Er würgte jedes Wort einzeln herauf und es tat weh, viel zu weh.  
_Seit sie weg ist … seit er weg ist …_  
„Etwas ist anders … Ich … Ich habe das Gefühl, dass … Ich schaue in den Spiegel und sehe einen Fremden. Das hier …“  
_Das in dem Rollstuhl …_  
„Das bin ich nicht.“  
_Es ist so falsch. Ich sollte nicht hier sitzen, alleine. Sie sollten hier sein, hier bei mir. Ich habe sie verloren … Ich habe meine Beine verloren. Und ich verliere meine Kräfte …_  
Noch nie hatte er den Gedanken formuliert, nicht einmal in seinem Kopf. Doch jetzt merkte er, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Er hatte es gespürt. In dem Moment, in dem Eriks Kugel ihn traf, in dem Charles in seinen Armen gelegen und in sein Gesicht gesehen hatte, waren nicht nur seine Nerven zerstört worden. Nein, noch etwas anderes hatte Schaden genommen. Etwas, das man auf keinem Röntgenbild, bei keiner Untersuchung erkennen konnte. Etwas tief in ihm, das nur er spüren konnte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte Eriks Kugel auch seine Seele verwundet.  
Eine Wunde, die weiter aufriss, als er dabei half, Erik gefangen zu nehmen.  
Charles hatte seine Kräfte nicht gegen ihn einsetzen wollen, doch er hatte es getan. Es war richtig gewesen. Dennoch fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter.  
Die Wunde in seinem Inneren war nun endgültig offen, blutete. Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass ihn jemand auf diese Art verletzen könnte.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, ich wäre dort gestorben.“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
_Ich habe das Gefühl, ich wäre tot …_  
Vielleicht war er das sogar.  
Charles brauchte nicht einmal die Augen zu schließen, um wieder dort zu sein. Kuba. Der Strand. Der Gestank von Feuer, verbranntem Kunststoff, heißem Metall, von Blut in der Nase. Der fürchterliche Schmerz in seinem Kopf, in seinem Verstand, das Echo von Shaws Schmerz, seinem Tod, der Leere, die danach kam. Der Schuss und diese fürchterliche Kälte in seinen grauen Augen …  
Ja, der Mann, der einmal Charles Xavier gewesen war, war dort gestorben. Und zurückgeblieben war jemand anderes, jemand, den er nicht kannte. Und so sehr er auch darum kämpfte, den Mann zurückzuholen, der er einmal gewesen war, am Ende scheiterte er. Jedes verdammte Mal.  
Diesen Gedanken in seinem Kopf auszusprechen, ihm Gestalt zu verleihen, hatte etwas endgültiges und fühlte sich beinahe gut an.  
Es war vorbei. Einfach so. Und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was zum Teufel er hier eigentlich noch tat.  
  
„Charles …“  
Er zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf.  
Hank sah ihn an und der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht war ein Echo seines eigenen und Charles fühlte sich viel zu schuldig. Hank sollte nicht hier sein und ihn so … kaputt sehen. Er hatte mehr verdient als das.  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe“, sagte er und sein Mund war furchtbar trocken. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett. Seine erste Stunde würde bald losgehen.  
„Ich muss mich langsam fertig machen. Lässt du mich bitte alleine?“  
Hank nickte zögernd.  
„In Ordnung. Aber wenn Sie mich brauchen, rufen Sie mich.“  
„Mach ich“, versicherte Charles, auch wenn er wusste, dass Hank ihm keine Sekunde glaubte. „Und … danke.“  
„Immer gerne“, sagte Hank und sein Lächeln war viel zu traurig.  
  
Als sich die Holztür hinter ihm schloss, sackte Charles in sich zusammen, als wären die Fäden, die ihn aufrecht gehalten hatten, plötzlich durchtrennt worden. Er bewegte den rechten Arm und keuchte auf, als ihn erneut ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte. Es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sich die Stelle seiner Haut dunkel verfärben würde.  
Damit würde sie gut zu den anderen Verletzungen passen …  
Charles schälte sich umständlich aus der dünnen Stoffhose und sah auf seine Beine hinab. Seine blassen Oberschenkel waren mit Blutergüssen in schillernden Blau- und Violetttönen übersät. Einige davon verschwanden bereits. Andere waren noch fast frisch.  
Er wusste noch genau, wann es angefangen hatte. Konnte sich noch genau an den Schock erinnern, der sich angefühlt hatte, als würde er in einen bodenlosen Abgrund sehen. Seine Beine waren gelähmt. Er würde nie wieder laufen können.  
_Es kann nicht sein._  
Fast schon verzweifelt hatte er sich an diesen Gedanken geklammert. Hatte sich eingeredet, dass er seine Beine wieder spüren würde, wenn er nur oft und fest genug zuschlug. Er hatte es versucht, damals.  
Und er hatte bis heute nicht damit aufgehört.  
Charles hob eine Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und schlug zu. Er zuckte nicht einmal mehr und das war auch nicht nötig. Er spürte nichts. Wie beim letzten Mal. Und dem Mal davor. Sein Verstand wusste das. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Denn wenn es schon sonst nichts mehr gab, das hier waren Verletzungen, über die nur er alleine die Kontrolle hatte. Und auch wenn er sie am Ende nicht spüren konnte, fühlten sie sich realer an als alles andere.  
  
  
Charles entließ die Klasse und blieb alleine in dem großen Unterrichtsraum zurück. Der Himmel vor den Fenstern hatte die Farbe von Morgennebel angenommen und man konnte den Schnee beinahe schon riechen. Es würde der erste Winter werden, den die Schule erlebte.  
  
Hank und er hatten versucht, Eriks Verbindung zu dem Attentat auf den Präsidenten zu verschweigen. Doch natürlich hatte es nur wenige Stunden gedauert, bis auch der letzte der Schüler davon erfahren hatte. Sie wussten, dass Charles dafür verantwortlich war, dass Erik – Magneto – letztendlich geschnappt wurde. Sie bewunderten ihn dafür. Und Charles hasste sich.  
  
Drei Tage.  
Drei Tage war es her, dass er Erik das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ihm in die grauen Augen geblickt hatte, in denen nichts als Kälte stand. Erik hatte seine Unschuld beteuert. Natürlich. Als würde Charles ihm nach allem, was er getan hatte, auch nur ein Wort glauben.  
Der Gedanke, ihn zu zerstören, war einfach so da gewesen. Und auch wenn es allem widerstrebte, woran Charles je geglaubt hatte, hatte er für einen Moment tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht, es zu tun. Er hätte es gekonnt. Er hätte Erik vernichten können, auf eine Art, zu der niemand sonst in der Lage war, eine Art, die nicht wehtat und die doch endgültig war. Er hätte der Welt einen großen Gefallen getan.  
Doch am Ende tat er es nicht. Nicht, weil er es nicht gewollt hatte. Nein, er wollte es fast zu sehr. Dass er es am Ende nicht tat, war nur diesem kleinen Funken in ihm zu verdanken. Einem Funken, den der alte Charles in ihm hinterlassen hatte und der verantwortlich dafür war, dass er Erik trotz allem nicht aufgeben konnte.  
Und Charles hasste ihn dafür.  
Er hasste Erik für das, was er getan hatte, hasste ihn für seinen Verrat, für den Schmerz, den er wegen ihm durchleiden musste, doch vor allem hasste Charles ihn für die anderen Gefühle, die er noch immer für ihn empfand und die es ihm unmöglich machten, das zu tun, was getan werden musste, wenn er die Welt vor ihm schützen wollte.  
Also hatte er Erik ausgeliefert.  
Jetzt war er eingesperrt und stellte keine Gefahr mehr da. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, doch das tat es nicht. Nein, es tat nur weh und der Schmerz verdrängte beinahe jedes andere Gefühl in ihm. Dabei gab es keinen Grund, sich so zu fühlen. Nicht er war der Verräter, Erik war es! Und anders als er hatte Erik es keine Sekunde bedauert. Nein, Erik hatte alles, was jemals zwischen ihnen gewesen war, weggeworfen, einfach so, als wäre es nichts. Und ihn zurückgelassen mit diesen Gefühlen, die sich jetzt anfühlten wie Hohn. Erik war eingesperrt, doch er war nicht fort, er war hier, ganz nah, tief in seinem Inneren und quälte ihn weiter. Denn so sehr Charles auch versuchte, ihn zu hassen, dieses andere Gefühl war immer stärker. Das Gefühl, das sein Herz noch immer schneller schlagen ließ, wenn er nur an ihn dachte, und dessen Wärme sich einfach nur falsch anfühlte. Es wunderte Charles nicht mehr, dass es ausgerechnet Erik war. Dass er ihm nach allem auch noch _das_ antat.  
Ihn dazu zwang, ihn zu _lieben_.  
Wie man es am Ende auch drehte, die Wahrheit änderte sich nicht. Erik hatte ihn besiegt. Und dafür hätte er diese verdammte Pistole gar nicht gebraucht.  
  
Der Flur lag weiß und still vor ihm, als Charles die Aufzugkabine verließ. Er wandte sich nach links und steuerte den Rollstuhl zu der runden Tresortür, welche die Maschine vor Angreifern schützte.  
Das blaue Licht des Schlossmechanismus traf sein Gesicht und verglich die Informationen mit denen, die Hank in das System eingespeichert hatte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich beinahe lautlos und Charles straffte sich.  
Er wollte nicht hier sein. Und doch bewegte sein Körper sich von ganz alleine, als er langsam zu dem Kontrollpult fuhr und den Helm in die Hände nahm. Das Metall fühlte sich kalt und fremd auf seinem Kopf an. Er aktivierte die Maschine und dann seine Kräfte. Die Stimmen stürzten sich augenblicklich auf seinen verletzten Verstand, packten seine Gedanken und wirbelten sie durcheinander, während sie durch seinen Kopf rasten und wie kleine Geschosse gegen seinen Schädel schlugen. Charles keuchte und drängte sie beiseite. Schon jetzt begann er vor Anstrengung zu zittern, trotzdem gelang es ihm irgendwie, die nötige Konzentration aufzubauen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, doch er würde es aushalten. Er würde ohnehin nur einen Moment brauchen.  
Dann streckte er seinen Geist aus.  
  
Erik zu finden war nicht schwer, immerhin wusste Charles ziemlich genau, wo er war. Sie hatten ihn ins Pentagon gebracht, wo er tief unter der Erde in einer Zelle aus Beton und Glas saß. Charles' Geist streifte seinen und als ihre Gedanken kollidierten, fuhr er zusammen wie unter einem Schlag. Er verlor die Kontrolle und für einen Moment spürte er alles, die Wut, den Hass, den Schmerz, die ewige Dunkelheit.  
Erik bemerkte ihn und sein Verstand zuckte zusammen wie ein wildes Tier, das sich der Anwesenheit eines Jägers bewusst wurde.  
_Charles …_  
Charles hörte ihn so deutlich, als würde er neben ihm stehen.  
Dann sah er es. Die dunkle und beinahe spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees hinter dem Anwesen, den Mond, der sich darin spiegelte. Und sich selbst, lächelnd.  
_Erinnere dich an das hier …_  
Das Bild verschwamm, verwandelte sich.  
_Nein, Charles!_  
Und plötzlich sah er Blut. Leichen. Und Eriks Hände, so verdammt ruhig, während das Blut über seine Haut lief.  
_Diese Welt sollte uns gehören._  
Es war zuviel.  
Charles zog seinen Geist zurück und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf. Die Stimmen verschwammen zu einem Rauschen und doch meinte er noch, Erik tief in seinen Gedanken zu spüren.  
Er legte die Hände an die Räder des Rollstuhls und drückte sie nach hinten, fort von der Maschine, fort von _ihm_! Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er weinte.  
„Du hast mich dazu gezwungen“, sagte er laut und wünschte sich, er hätte die Kraft gehabt, es zu ihm zu sagen. „Ich wollte das nicht tun …“  
_Ich wollte dir nie wehtun. Ich wollte nicht gegen dich kämpfen. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du mir glaubst. Erik. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du bei mir bist. Ich wollte immer nur … dich._  
Erik würde diese Worte niemals hören. Denn Charles würde sie niemals aussprechen. Er würde Erik nie sagen, wie tief er sich in sein Herz gegraben hatte und wie sehr er daran verzweifelte. Denn Erik würde das nie verstehen.  
Und er würde diese Gefühle nie erwidern.  
  
-  
  
Erik ging die Wände seiner Zelle ab und seine Finger trennten sich nicht einen Moment lang von der kühlen Wand. Das Gefühl von nacktem Beton unter seiner Haut weckte Erinnerungen an früher. Shaw hatte ihn auch eingesperrt, wenn Eriks Testergebnisse seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllten. Manchmal nur Stunden, manchmal Tage. Ohne Essen, Trinken, ohne Licht. Am Anfang hatte er noch Angst gehabt. Hatte geschrien, geweint, gefleht. Doch es hatte nichts genutzt.  
_Du weißt, wieso ich das tun musste, Erik? Du hast Schwäche zugelassen._  
In der Welt des Doktors war Stärke das wichtigste und er forderte sie, auch wenn Erik so erschöpft war, dass er nicht einmal mehr aufrecht stehen konnte.  
_Wir sind im Krieg, Erik. Und du bist eine Waffe._  
Und eine Waffe zeigte keine Schwäche, denn sie hatte keine.  
Später ertrug er die Stunden in seinem dunklen, kalten Gefängnis still. Ging die Wände ab, so wie er es jetzt tat. Spürte die Kühle der rohen Steine unter seinen Fingern, die durch seine Haut in seinen Körper eindrang und sich dort ausbreitete. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt fühlte er schon lange nichts mehr.  
Es war eine dieser einsamen, dunklen Stunden gewesen, in der Erik den Raum in seinem Inneren entdeckt hatte. Und gemerkt hatte, dass er sich dorthin zurückziehen konnte, wenn die Realität ihn zu verschlingen drohte. In dem Raum in seinem Inneren war er auch alleine. Doch hier wollte er es. Hier gehörte die Welt nur ihm. Er konnte sie gestalten, sie erschaffen und wieder zerstören. Hier war er Gott.  
Auch Shaw hatte ihn einen Gott genannt. Einen Gott unter den Menschen. Und anfangs hatte Erik ihm tatsächlich geglaubt. Aber was hatte er schon gewusst, er war nur ein dummes kleines Kind gewesen, das seine Lügen aufsog wie ein Schwamm, weil sie so tröstlich waren in dieser Welt, die es zu ließ, dass man seine Familie abschlachtete, nur weil sie Juden waren.  
Doch Shaw hatte ihn die ganze Zeit belogen. In dem Lager war er kein Gott. Nein, hier war er nur ein weiteres Experiment in einer Reihe von vielen. Ein kleiner Zeitvertreib. Und als Shaw genug von ihm hatte, ließ er ihn einfach zurück. Wie ein kaputtes Spielzeug, das keiner mehr wollte. Gebrochen. Vergessen.  
Und plötzlich war Erik ganz alleine.  
Im Waisenhaus war er nichts besonderes, nur ein weiteres Opfer. Hier bekam er zu essen und einen Schlafplatz, für mehr reichte es nicht. Und er wäre zweifellos verrückt geworden, wenn er den Raum in seinem Kopf nicht gehabt hätte. Hier konnte er alles tun, was er wollte. Hier konnte er zurück nach Hause und seine Mutter in die Arme schließen. Und hier konnte er den Doktor töten. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl. Zumindest so lange, bis er die Augen wieder öffnete und ihn die Wirklichkeit wie ein Schlag traf.  
Auf diese Weise vergingen viel zu viele Jahre. Er wurde älter, wurde erwachsen. Die Welt änderte sich. Seine Erinnerungen blieben dieselben. Und irgendwann reichte ihm der Raum in seinem Inneren nicht mehr. Irgendwann erreichte der Hass in seinem Inneren den Zenit. Und er traf seine Entscheidung.  
Shaw hatte seine Kräfte geweckt. Er hatte ihn eine Waffe genannt. Und zu einer Waffe würde Erik nun werden. Er würde werden wie das Metall, das er beeinflusste. Kalt, hart, unangreifbar. Eine Klinge, die er ihm ins Herz rammen würde. Wieder und wieder. Bis er auch noch den letzten Funken Leben aus ihm herausgepresst hatte.  
Dieses Ziel hatte er erreicht. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt, so gut. Doch er hatte auch feststellen müssen, dass das nicht ausreichte. Nein, in seinem Kopf war er immer noch dort, Nacht für Nacht. Und als würde Shaw ihn auch noch aus dem Grab heraus verhöhnen, war er jetzt hier. Eingesperrt, alleine, genau wie damals. Und das bedeutete, dass er auch den Raum wieder brauchte. Nach all den Jahren war er wieder dort, wo er angefangen hatte.  
Oder nein. Eine Sache war anders als damals.  
Dieses Mal wusste er, dass er überlebt hatte.  
Und er würde wieder überleben.  
  
  
Es vergingen drei Tage, bis sie ihn zum ersten Mal abholten.  
Die grifflose Tür, die Erik am ersten Tag aufgefallen war, öffnete sich beinahe lautlos. Er richtete sich auf seinem Lager auf und blickte wartend in den dunklen Gang, der hinter der Tür lag.  
Ein halbes Dutzend Wärter betrat den Raum. Alle waren mit Kunststoffwaffen ausgerüstet und schwer gepanzert. Erik tastete sie mit seinen Kräften ab, doch er spürte nichts. Offenbar hatten sie dazugelernt und machten nicht mehr den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen.  
„Aufstehen“, sagte einer der Männer, ein nichtssagender Kerl mit kurzgeschorenem Haar und braungebranntem Gesicht.  
Eriks Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.  
„Wer seid ihr, dass ihr mir Befehle erteilen wollte?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd. Der Grund dafür wurde ihm nur einen Moment später klar. Drei Tage war schon hier. Und seit drei Tagen hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt.  
„Aufstehen“, sagte der Mann noch einmal.  
Erik überschlug seine Möglichkeiten und das Ergebnis gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
Er stand langsam auf und trat einen Schritt auf die Männer zu.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Umdrehen, runter auf die Knie, Rücken zu mir. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich jage Ihnen einen Kugel in den Kopf.“  
Die Wut kochte in ihm hoch und Erik ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hätten es nie gewagt, so mit ihm zu reden, wenn er dort oben wäre, wo er seine Kräfte nutzen konnte.  
Die Waffe in den Händen des Mannes zuckte gefährlich und Erik atmete tief durch. Er könnte es tun. Versuchen, zu kämpfen. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie nur darauf, dass er es tat. Warteten darauf, dass er ihnen den Grund dafür lieferte, ihn einfach abzuknallen. Erik würde ihnen den Gefallen nicht tun.  
Er drehte sich langsam um und hob die Hände über den Kopf. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken.  
Er hörte, wie sie auf ihn zukamen. Kurz darauf wurde er von zwei Seiten gepackt und, deutlich brutaler, als es nötig gewesen wäre, bäuchlings auf den Boden gedrückt. Seine Arme wurden so heftig nach hinten gerissen, dass seine Schultergelenke knackten. Dann spürte er die Fesseln, die sich viel zu eng um seine Handgelenke zusammenzogen. Die Fesseln um seine Knöchel waren nicht ganz so fest, doch immer noch eng genug, dass er nur in winzigen Schritten würde laufen können.  
Er könnte es versuchen. Doch sie waren zu viele und er hatte keinerlei Waffen. Also würde er sie gewähren lassen. Vorerst.  
  
Als sie ihn ausreichend gesichert hatten, rissen sie ihn wieder auf die Füße.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“, fragte er gepresst, weil seine Stimme ihm immer noch nicht richtig gehorchte.  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Natürlich nicht.  
Er spürte den Lauf einer ihrer Plastikwaffen in seinem Rücken, als sie ihn aus der Zelle führten. Die Wände des langen Gangs, durch den sie ihn führten, waren ebenso aus Beton wie die Wände seiner Zelle und nur spärlich beleuchtet. Es gab keine Türen. Am Ende des Gangs ging es ein paar Stufen nach unten, dann in einen weiteren Flur. Diesmal sah Erik ein paar Türen links und rechts. Keine davon war geöffnet und keine Schilder verrieten, was sich dahinter verbarg. Sie führten ihn daran vorbei und stoppten schließlich vor der einzigen offenen Tür.  
Der Raum dahinter war ebenso karg und kalt wie seine Zelle. Eine der vier Wände bestand aus Glas, doch Erik konnte nicht hindurchsehen. Er ahnte, dass das auf die Menschen, die sich dahinter verbargen, nicht zutraf. In der Mitte des Raums stand ein Kunststofftisch, links und rechts davon zwei Stühle. Erik musste nicht lange raten, welcher davon für ihn war, als sein Blick auf die Lederriemen fiel, die an Lehne und Stuhlbeinen befestigt waren.  
Sie drückten ihn auf den Stuhl und fesselten ihn daran. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Stuhl auch fest mit dem Boden verbunden war. Sie gingen wirklich auf Nummer sicher. Sie fürchteten ihn. Das entlockte ihm beinahe ein Lächeln.  
Vier seiner Bewacher verließen den Raum, die beiden anderen blieben hinter ihm stehen, die Waffen gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet. Erik ignorierte sie. Und wartete.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, dann betrat ein Mann den Raum. Seiner Uniform nach bekleidete er einen hohen Rang beim Militär. Er würdige Erik keines Blickes, als er ihm gegenüber Platz nahm und die Akte, die er mitgebracht hatte, vor sich auf den Tisch legte.  Er öffnete sie und las einige Minuten darin, als würde er sich erst jetzt wirklich mit dem beschäftigen, was er hier tun sollte. Erik spürte den Hass, der seine Kehle hinaufstieg und konnte ihn nur mühsam herunterschlucken.  
Der Mann blätterte die Seiten bis zum Ende durch und sah schließlich auf.  
„Präsident Kennedy“, begann er ohne Umschweife und sein Blick bohrte sich in Eriks, herausfordernd und viel zu ruhig.  
„Ehemaliger Präsident trifft es wohl eher“, gab Erik zurück, seine Stimme kalt wie Eis.  
Der andere reagierte nicht auf die Provokation.  
„Sie sind Erik Lehnsherr. Oder soll ich Sie lieber _Magneto_ nennen?“  
Er sprach den Namen wie eine Beleidigung aus. Erik musste lächeln.  
„Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“, fragte er zurück.  
„Hanson“, antwortete der andere knapp. „Ich leite die Ermittlungen in diesem Fall.“  
„Und Sie machen diesen Job wirklich hervorragend, wenn Sie sich noch immer mit mir beschäftigen.“  
Der Mann, Hanson, schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Er schlug eine Seite in der Akte auf und drehte sie in Eriks Richtung. Erik warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlagzeile, die den Tod des beliebten Präsidenten verkündete.  
„Sie haben den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten ermordet“, sagte Hanson ruhig.  
„Ich war es nicht.“  
Hanson nickte knapp, als habe er diese Antwort erwartet. Erik schluckte hart, doch der Hass saß wie ein Kloß in seiner Kehle und machte es ihm schwer, zu atmen. Er fragte sich, wohin dieses … Verhör führen sollte.  
Hanson gab ihm nur einen Augenblick später die Antwort.  
„Vor etwa einem Jahr gab es einen Zwischenfall auf Kuba. Beinahe wäre es zu einem weiteren Weltkrieg gekommen. Sie waren dort.“  
„Und?“  
„Wir haben dort eine Leiche gefunden. Der Mann nannte sich Sebastian Shaw und wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass er einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil zu dieser … Verschwörung beigetragen hat. Wissen Sie, wie er gestorben ist?“  
Die Erwähnung von Shaws Namen jagte heiße Schauer durch Eriks Körper.  
„Ich habe ihn getötet“, sagte er und schaffte es nicht mehr, den Hass aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
„Und wieso?“  
„Ich hatte meine Gründe.“  
Hansons Augen wurden schmal, doch sie verrieten nicht, was er von seinem Geständnis hielt.  
„Auf Kuba gab es neben Ihnen noch ein paar andere“, fuhr er stattdessen fort. „Was wissen Sie darüber?“  
Eriks Finger krallten sich in das kalte Plastik des Stuhls. Darum ging es also. Sie hatten kein Interesse an ihm. Wieso auch, immerhin hatten sie ihn bereits eingesperrt.  
Hanson griff in die Akte auf dem Tisch und zog ein paar Fotos hervor. Erik erkannte sie alle. Alex, Riptide, Raven, Angel, Hank. Und zuletzt Charles. Erik spürte, wie sein Puls augenblicklich nach oben schnellte, als sein Blick auf das leicht verschwommene Foto fiel. Charles sah anders aus als bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Selbstbewusst, entschlossen. Und er konnte laufen. Doch wieso war auch sein Foto dabei? Hatte er etwa ihre Erinnerungen an ihn gelöscht?  
Langsam begriff Erik. Er reichte ihnen nicht. Nein, jetzt wollten sie auch noch die anderen. Erik musterte Hanson und fragte sich, welche Rolle er in diesem Krieg spielte. Gehörte er zu denen, welche die anderen Mutanten verschleppt und getötet und die auch Kennedy ermordet hatten? Oder war er einer von den blinden Idioten, die wie Charles und alle anderen auf dieser verdammten Welt glaubten, dass er tatsächlich der Mörder des Präsidenten war?  
„Von denen, die damals dort waren, sind inzwischen fast alle tot. Ich muss Sie wohl nicht fragen, ob Sie dafür verantwortlich sind. Sie und ihre … Freunde. Haben sie Ihnen auch bei dem Attentat geholfen?“, fragte Hanson weiter und riss Erik aus seinen Gedanken.  
Erik konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Finden Sie das komisch?“, fragte Hanson und sein Ausdruck wurde hart.  
Erik lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, soweit die Fesseln es zuließen.  
„Wieso sollte ich irgendeine Ihrer Fragen beantworten?“, fragte er dann.  
Hanson schloss die Akte und schob sie von sich.  
„Weil das hier unten sonst ganz schnell zu Ihrer persönlichen Hölle werden kann.“  
Erik lachte erneut.  
„Hölle? Was wissen Sie schon von der Hölle?“ Er deutete mit dem Kinn in Richtung der tätowierten Nummer auf seinem Unterarm. „Wissen Sie, wo das herkommt? Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Hölle.“  
Hanson musterte ihn, als wäre er ein misslungenes Kunstwerk, das wertvollen Platz in einem Museum verschwendete. Dann stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, griff nach der Akte und verließ den Verhörraum.  
  
Kurz darauf betraten die vier Soldaten, die im Gang gewartet hatten, wieder den Raum. Erik ließ zu, dass sie die Fesseln lösten und ihn auf die Füße zwangen. Sie sagten kein Wort, als sie ihn durch die Gänge zurück zu seiner Zelle führten.  
  
Drinnen zwangen sie ihn erneut auf die Knie. Dann schloss sich plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen.  
Einen Moment lang wunderte Erik sich.  
Dann traf ihn der erste Schlag.  
  
Sie schlugen ihn mit blanken Fäusten und keiner ihrer Schläge verfehlte sein Ziel. Erik brach in die Knie, noch immer gefesselt und unfähig, sich zu wehren. Er wusste, dass sie ihn brechen wollten. Und genauso wusste er, dass es ihnen nicht gelingen würde.  
Seine Lippe platzte auf und er schmeckte Blut. Er spuckte auf den Boden und hinterließ eine rote Lache. Dann traf einer der Schläge seine Schläfe und löschte sein Bewusstsein aus.  
  
  
Als Erik wieder erwachte, war es dunkel.  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und an seiner Lippe klebte getrocknetes Blut.  
Schwerfällig richtete er sich auf und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Irgendwo hinter den Glasscheiben über seinem Kopf bemerkte er ein schwaches Leuchten. Er atmete tief durch und wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen an die Düsternis gewöhnten. Langsam schälten sich die Konturen seiner Zelle aus der Dunkelheit. Dann erkannte er die Decke und das Kissen. Und in der Ecke gegenüber das Loch, das ihm als Toilette diente.  
Er hob eine Hand an die Lippe und verzog das Gesicht.  
Das also war der Dank dafür, dass er sein Leben riskiert hatte, um den Präsidenten zu retten. Dass er sich für die eingesetzt hatte, für die sonst niemand kämpfte.  
_Das ist alles deine Schuld, Charles …_  
Er sprach den Vorwurf nicht aus, denn er wusste, dass sie jedes seiner Worte hören würden. Erik schloss die Augen wieder und zog sich in den Raum in seinem Inneren zurück.  
Und stellte fest, dass er dort nicht alleine war.  
  
_Charles …_  
  
Erik spürte, wie der Verstand des Telepathen seinen berührte, zögerlich, bebend.  
_Bist du jetzt zufrieden?_ , fragte er in Gedanken und bekam keine Antwort.  
Dumpfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er konnte nicht sagen, ob er von ihm stammte oder von Charles.  
Dunkelheit, Wasser, er.  
_Erinnere dich an das hier …_  
Erik drängte den Gedanken und jedes Gefühl beiseite.  
_Nein, Charles._   
Aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus ballte Erik eine Hand zur Faust, holte aus und schlug mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Der Schmerz raste seinen Arm hinauf und explodierte irgendwo in seinem Kopf. Er ließ es zu. Das und die Erinnerungen, die dem Schmerz folgten. Erinnerungen an früher, an Kämpfe, Blut, daran, wie sie durch seine Hände starben, einer nach dem anderen.  
_Sieh' es dir an, Charles. Diese Welt sollte uns gehören!_  
Der Telepath zog sich ebenso plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken zurück, wie er gekommen war, und hinterließ ein diffuses Echo aus Schmerz und hilfloser Wut.  
Erik atmete tief durch. Wartete darauf, dass er zurückkam. Es passierte nicht.  
Der Schmerz in seiner Hand wurde dumpf.  
Er könnte ihnen verraten, wo sie Charles fanden. Er könnte ihn ausliefern, so wie Charles ihn ausgeliefert hatte. Doch er würde es nicht tun. Zumindest noch nicht.  
Erik schlug noch einmal zu. Dann nochmal. Die Haut über seinen Fingerknöcheln platzte auf und er spürte das warme Blut, das auf den Boden tropfte. Dieses eine Mal würde er die Wut zulassen. Doch dann würde er sie tief in sich wegsperren und auf den Tag warten, an dem er hier rauskam.  
Und dann würde er dem Inferno in seinem Inneren freien Lauf lassen.  
  
-  
  
Es gab Tage, da trafen sie ihn wie Schläge in die Magengrube. Die Bilder, die Gefühle, der Schmerz.  
Heute war so ein Tag.  
  
Charles richtete sich mühsam auf und griff nach der halb leeren Flasche auf dem Tisch. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Schraubverschluss öffnete und die goldene Flüssigkeit in ein Glas füllte.  
Als er das Glas hob, fiel sein Blick auf das Schachbrett darunter. Mit den Fingern der freien Hand strich er darüber. Das polierte Holz war glatt und kühl. Als er die Finger wieder hob, befand sich eine dünne Schicht Staub auf seiner Haut. Lag es schon so lange hier? Hatte er es so lange nicht benutzt?  
Müde wischte er sich die Finger an seinem zerknitterten Hemd ab und ließ sich zurück auf das weiche Sofa sinken.  
Natürlich war es staubig. Er hatte es nicht mehr benutzt, seit Erik fort war. Er hätte es ohnehin nicht gekonnt. Das Spiel war nicht mehr vollständig, nachdem Erik den schwarzen König mitgenommen hatte. Es war kaputt, nutzlos.  
Genau wie er selbst.  
Charles hob das Glas an die Lippen und trank einen tiefen Schluck. Die Wärme in seinem Mund und in seiner Kehle war seltsam tröstlich.  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wann er damit angefangen hatte. Das erste Mal richtig betrunken hatte er sich an dem Tag, an dem er aus Dallas zurückgekommen war. Er hatte sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen, angefangen zu saufen und erst wieder aufgehört, als die Flasche seinem Griff entglitt und er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, sie aufzuheben. Es gab keinen rationalen Grund dafür, das zu tun. Doch er hatte das gebraucht. Dem Alkohol gelang das, was die Pillen nicht schafften. Der Alkohol war das Feuer, das die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf herausbrannte.  
Wie lange war das jetzt her? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Ein Jahr?  
Seit diesem Tag tat er es immer öfter. Trank immer mehr. Wurde beinahe süchtig nach den Flammen, der Taubheit, die seinen ganzen Körper erfasste, wenn das Gift seinen Körper lähmte. Süchtig nach der Stille in seinem Kopf, dem traumlosen Schlaf, der ihn aus all dem hier herausholte, und wenn es nur für ein paar jämmerliche Stunden war.  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und starrte in das Glas zwischen seinen Fingern. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, was er da trank. Aber das war egal. Um den Geschmack ging es ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Es war sein Glück, dass sein Vater und sein Stiefvater einen guten Tropfen stets zu schätzen gewusst und ihm einige Vorräte hinterlassen hatten. Er verzog die Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, wie absurd der Gedanke war. Seinem Vater war sicher nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sein einziger Sohn sein Erbe auf diese Weise vernichtete.  
Charles lehnte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke, an die die Sonne das zarte Muster der Bäume vor dem Haus zeichnete, und wartete darauf, dass der Alkohol seine Wirkung tat und ihn vergessen ließ. Wenigstens für einen verdammten Moment. Sein ganzes Dasein hatte sich auf diesen einen Wunsch reduziert. Vergessen. Und bei Gott, es gab so vieles, das er vergessen wollte …  
Als er einen weiteren Schluck trank, fiel sein Blick einmal mehr auf das Schachspiel. Er beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach einer der schwarzen Figuren. Und sofort war er wieder dort. Sah Erik und sich, wie sie in der Bibliothek saßen, das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen. Nächtelang hatten sie gespielt, Eriks Züge stets fordernd und aggressiv und Charles' dagegen ruhig und besonnen. Dazu Eriks Blick, das leichte Lächeln, dem immer etwas trauriges anhaftete. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den eigenen, wenn Erik sich über ihn beugte, sie sich küssten und beide genau wussten, dass sie es wieder nicht schaffen würden, die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
Charles schloss die Augen. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder stärker. Und wie immer hatten sie viel zu wenig mit dem Alkohol zu tun, den er in sich reinkippte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.  
Die Erinnerungen an Erik taten weh. Schrecklich weh. Doch der Schmerz verblasste fast neben den Qualen, die er erlebte, wenn er bei _ihnen_ war.  
In einem Punkt hatte Erik nach all den Lügen tatsächlich Recht behalten. Der Krieg fand sie, selbst hier. Und dieses Mal hatte Charles ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann der erste gegangen war. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele ihm gefolgt waren. Er wusste nur, dass sie weniger wurden, Tag für Tag. Die männlichen Schüler, die alt genug waren, und ihre Lehrer verließen die Schule und zogen in einen Krieg, den sie nicht gewinnen konnten. Den die Menschheit nicht gewinnen konnte. Wieso musste es immer so enden? In Krieg, Blut, in Tod? Wieso zwang man Unschuldige dazu, sich gegenseitig umzubringen? Wieso zwang man sie dazu, all den Terror zu erleben, die Qualen, die Verluste? Wieso zwang man sie, dafür zu sterben?  
Vietnam.  
Für die meisten war das weit weg. Sie erlebten den Krieg allenfalls durch den Filter geschriebener Worte oder gefilmter Bilder, die von geschult betroffen dreinblickenden Journalisten kommentiert wurden.  
Für ihn selbst war der Krieg ganz nah.  
Charles war die ganze Zeit bei ihnen. Beobachtete sie mithilfe von Cerebro. Und was er durch ihre Augen sah, was er mit ihren Herzen fühlte, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Er spürte, wie sie starben. Er blickte in ihre Gedanken, wenn sie ihren letzten Atemzug taten. Er wusste, dass er das nicht tun sollte. Es kostete ihn auch noch den letzten Rest Kraft. Doch er wollte bei ihnen sein, wollte, dass sie spürten, dass sie nicht alleine mit ihrem Schmerz waren!  
In den letzten Monaten hatte er viel zu viele von ihnen verloren. Und jeder einzelne von ihnen riss etwas von ihm mit in die Dunkelheit. Genau wie damals, als er Shaws Geist umklammert gehalten und Erik ihn getötet hatte. Das Gefühl seiner Todesqual war so grausam, so allumfassend gewesen, dass Charles glaubte, es würde seinen Geist zerfetzen. Und nun erlebte er es wieder und wieder, ein endloser Kreislauf aus Schmerz und Tod. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich war. Er kam dem Abgrund viel zu nahe. Noch gelang es ihm irgendwie, seinen Verstand rechtzeitig zurückzuziehen. Doch jeder weitere Blick in die bodenlose Tiefe könnte sein letzter sein. Er könnte sterben. Charles wusste das nur zu genau. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Denn das war alles, was er noch für sie tun konnte. Er konnte nicht mit ihnen gehen und an ihrer Seite stehen. Er konnte nicht nach ihren Händen greifen und sie trösten, wenn sie nachts in den Lagern schliefen und die schrecklichen Bilder wieder und wieder in ihren Träumen sehen mussten. Nur in ihren Gedanken konnte er bei ihnen sein und ihnen zuflüstern, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Das war alles, was er mit all der Macht, die er hatte, tun konnte. Also würde er weitermachen. Bis der Tag kam, an dem er es nicht mehr zurückschaffte und einer von ihnen ihn mit sich nahm.  
  
Charles zog seine Gedanken zusammen und sammelte sie tief in seinem Inneren. Jeder einzelne von ihnen fühlte sich spröde an, fremd, als wäre er so oft hin- und hergeschleudert worden, dass der Lack abplatzte und der rohe Kern sichtbar wurde. Er hielt die Luft an und versuchte, sich für einen Moment nur auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Einen kurzen Moment des Friedens zu erleben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Nein, selbst hier, tief in seinem eigenen Verstand, war er nicht alleine. Auch hier konnte er sie hören, konnte sie fühlen. Doch hier war es anders. Hier _lebten_ sie. Und nur das machte es ihm überhaupt noch möglich, es auszuhalten.  
_… Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht, hoffentlich merkt sie es nicht …_  
_… immer so gemein zu mir …_  
_… hoffe, er ist nicht schon wieder betrunken. Schlimm genug, dass ich ihn so sehen muss, aber die Schüler …_   
Charles legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er sollte das nicht hören. Es waren ihre Gedanken und er hatte in ihnen nichts verloren. Er wusste das. Und doch gelang es ihm einfach nicht mehr, sich von ihnen abzuschirmen. Und es wurde schlimmer, jeden Tag. Er verlor sich in dem Chaos in seinem Kopf. Er versuchte, die Scherben seines Verstandes zusammenzuhalten. Doch es war schwer, so schwer. Er wurde brüchig, war immer öfter kurz davor, zu zerbrechen. Und es gab rein gar nichts, was er dagegen tun konnte. Der kleine Teil von ihm, der noch wie früher war, attestierte ihm eine Depression. Charles lachte bitter über den Gedanken, über die so erschreckend normale Diagnose seines so wenig normalen Geisteszustands. Was nutzte einem eine Diagnose, wenn man keinerlei Aussicht auf Heilung hatte? Einem normalen Menschen hätten die Medikamente, die er nahm, vielleicht geholfen. Doch er war kein normaler Mensch. Und keine Pille der Welt konnte die Stimmen und den Schmerz in seinem Kopf abstellen.  
_Sie brauchen dich …_ , sagte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die noch immer um ihn kämpfte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es vergebens war.  
Ja, sie brauchten ihn. Viel zu viele von ihnen waren auf den Schlachtfeldern und kämpften Tag für Tag ums nackte Überleben. Doch einige waren auch immer noch hier, in seiner Schule. Auch sie brauchten ihn. Und noch mehr waren dort draußen. Charles wollte sie nicht im Stich lassen, keinen einzigen von ihnen. Doch es war nicht mehr wie früher. Damals war es ihm leicht gefallen. Jetzt musste er jeden Tag härter dafür kämpfen, sie zu finden. Und nach jeder Sitzung in Cerebro dröhnte sein Kopf so sehr, dass ihm übel wurde. Früher hatte er Stunden in der Maschine verbringen können. Jetzt schaffte er es kaum noch, seine Konzentration länger als ein paar Minuten aufrecht zu erhalten. Es fühlte sich an, als versuchte er, in dunklen, tosenden Fluten nach ihren Händen zu greifen, die ihm immer wieder entrissen wurden. Und wenn es ihm doch einmal gelang, seine Kräfte zu fokussieren, wanderte sein Geist sofort weiter, zu denen, die einmal seine Schüler gewesen waren, bis der Krieg sie zu Soldaten gemacht hatte. Das waren auch die Momente, in denen die Frage, die schon länger durch seinen Kopf geisterte, so deutlich wurde, dass er ihr nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Die Frage, ob er überhaupt noch das Recht hatte, sie herzuholen. Und ob er es noch ertragen konnte. Wenn auch sie einberufen würden und er ihnen sagen musste, dass er ihnen nicht helfen konnte.  
Und dass er sein Versprechen brechen musste.  
  
Hanks Klopfen an der Tür sorgte für einen kurzen Moment der Klarheit. Charles leerte sein Glas und stellte es zurück auf den Tisch.  
Hank wartete nicht darauf, dass er ihn hereinbat und öffnete leise die Tür. Als er sah, dass er wach war, trat er ein.  
Der junge Mutant trug noch seinen Laborkittel. Offenbar war die letzte Chemiestunde gerade vorbei. Charles sah an ihm vorbei zu der Uhr an der Wand neben der Tür. Eigentlich müsste er Hanks Klasse gleich zu einer weiteren Stunde zu den Grundlagen der Ethik übernehmen. Doch alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, das halbleere Klassenzimmer zu betreten und in ihre traurigen und einsamen Gesichter zu sehen, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Früher hatte ihn der Unterricht abgelenkt. Jetzt führten ihm die leeren Plätze nur noch vor Augen, dass er verlor. Sein ganzes Leben löste sich vor seinen Augen auf und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
„Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen“, sagte Hank leise und trat langsam an den niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa, auf dem Charles schon seit dem frühen Morgen saß.  
_Er sieht schrecklich aus._  
Charles kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte das nicht hören. Und er wollte dieses verdammte Mitleid nicht spüren!  
„Sie sitzen schon den ganzen Tag hier drin“, fuhr Hank fort. „Sie haben noch nichts gegessen und den Unterricht haben Sie auch versäumt. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen.“  
_Die ganze Zeit fragen sie mich nach Ihnen und langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich ihnen noch sagen soll …_  
Charles lachte bitter.  
„Alle? Es ist doch kaum noch jemand hier …“  
Hank sah an ihm vorbei und das Mitleid, das aus ihm herausströmte, drohte, ihn zu ersticken.  
_Geh weg …_ , flehte in Gedanken, doch Hank konnte es nicht hören.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er schärfer, als er wollte.  
Hank sank ein Stück in sich zusammen und sah ihn wieder an.  
Und Charles wusste, was er sagen würde.  
„Alex ist fort.“  
Charles konnte nur nicken. Er wusste es, hatte es gespürt. Alex war nicht einberufen worden. Nein, er hatte sich dazu entschieden, sich freiwillig zu melden. Und das zu tun, was er selbst nicht mehr konnte. Ihnen beistehen. Alex war schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen. Früher hatte Charles das bewundert. Jetzt machte es ihm nur noch Angst.  
„Ich wollte ihn aufhalten und habe ihn gebeten, nochmal mit Ihnen zu reden, aber er wollte nicht.“  
Charles richtete sich mühsam auf und stützte sich auf seinen tauben Knien ab. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Alex hatte seit Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.  
„Er zieht in den Krieg und er wird dort sterben, genau wie alle anderen.“  
Einer mehr auf der endlosen Liste sinnloser Opfer.  
Hank zuckte zusammen und Charles kannte den Grund dafür nur zu gut. Alex war einer der ersten Mutanten gewesen, die sie zusammen gefunden hatten. Er hatte an ihrer Seite gegen Shaw gekämpft. Und er war einer der Gründe dafür, dass Charles die Schule eröffnet hatte.  
Und jetzt war er gegangen, einfach so. Und Charles konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Er hatte die Enttäuschung des Jungen viel zu deutlich gespürt. Zu gerne hätte er ihm gesagt, dass dieses Gefühl unbegründet war. Doch dafür hätte er lügen müssen und darin war er noch nie gut gewesen.  
Die Flasche vor ihm war leer. Charles schob sie zur Seite und seufzte erleichtert, als er dahinter eine weitere entdeckte, die er noch nicht vollständig geleert hatte.  
Er griff danach und schraubte den Deckel auf.  
Alle verließen ihn.  
Zuerst Sean, der eines Morgens einfach verschwunden war. Jetzt Alex, der sich freiwillig für den Einsatz in Vietnam meldete.  
Einer nach dem anderen ging fort.  
Bis er ganz alleine war.  
Er setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und begann zu trinken. Einige Schluckte verfehlten ihr Ziel und versauten sein Hemd. Er ignorierte es.  
Als auch diese Flasche leer war, stellte er sie zurück auf das Schachbrett und riss dabei einige der Figuren um, die leise über die Tischplatte rollten und schließlich zu Boden fielen.  
Als er den Kopf hob, begegnete sein Blick dem von Hank. Der Mutant musterte ihn und zu dem grauenvollen Mitleid in seinem Gesicht gesellte sich etwas, das beinahe wie Abscheu aussah. Charles konnte es verstehen. Er konnte sich denken, wie er gerade aussah. Seine Kleidung passte ihm schon lange nicht mehr, sein Hemd war verknittert und voller alter und neuer Flecken. Wann er sich das letzte Mal rasiert oder das letzte Mal geduscht hatte, wusste er schon längst nicht mehr. Und über allem schwebte der Gestank des Alkohols.  
Das war es also, was von Charles Xavier übrig war …  
  
Charles ließ die leere Flasche nicht los, klammerte sich an das kalte Glas wie an einen Anker.  
„Ich habe nachgedacht, Hank. Das alles hier, die Schule, es funktioniert nicht.“  
Die Worte kamen einfach so, lagen zwischen ihnen wie Blei und Charles seufzte beinahe schon erleichtert auf. Endlich hatte er das ausgesprochen, was schon viel zu lange durch seinen Kopf geisterte.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“, Hank klang alarmiert. „Erik ist eingesperrt, er ist keine Gefahr mehr für uns. Und die anderen sind verschwunden. Wir sind in Sicherheit!“  
Erneut lachte Charles auf.  
„In Sicherheit? Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Hank: da draußen tobt ein Krieg! Nein, wir sind hier nicht in Sicherheit. Sie werden weiter ihre Briefe schicken und sie holen, einen nach dem anderen. Wie kann ich mir erlauben, unschuldige Kinder hierher zu holen, wenn ich sie nicht davor beschützen kann, dass man sie dort tötet?“  
Hank starrte ihn an und Charles spürte seine Bestürzung wie seine eigene.  
„Ich … ich ertrage das nicht mehr“, fuhr er fort und jedes Wort schmeckte wie Asche. „Ihre Stimmen in meinem Kopf, ihre Angst, ihr Schmerz … Dieser Krieg da draußen ist schlimmer als alles, von dem Erik je gesprochen hat. Und ich kann rein gar nichts tun, um sie davor zu beschützen. Nein, ich kann nur dasitzen, in diesem beschissenen Rollstuhl und … Ich … ich kann das nicht mehr …“  
Hank trat an dem Tisch vorbei, schob den Rollstuhl, der neben dem Sofa auf der Seite lag, beiseite und setzte sich Charles gegenüber auf die Tischplatte. Er kam ihm viel zu nah und Charles fühlte ihn viel zu deutlich.  
„Sie spüren sie …“, sagte er zögerlich. „Deswegen verbringen Sie ihre Nächte in Cerebro. Sie beobachten sie.“  
Charles konnte nur nicken. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass Hank davon wusste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es in den Protokollen der Maschine gesehen.  
„Zu mehr ist der große Telepath Charles Xavier leider nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.“  
„Sie müssen damit aufhören, Charles. Bevor es Sie zerstört.“  
Hanks Ton wurde hörbar verzweifelt, doch seine Worte prallten von ihm ab.  
„Das hat es doch schon längst“, sagte Charles leise.  
„Heißt das, Sie wollen einfach aufgeben?“  
„Was bleibt mir anderes übrig?“  
„Alles, Charles! Auch dieser Krieg wird irgendwann vorbei sein und nicht alle von ihnen werden dort sterben. Sie werden zurückkommen und Sie brauchen. Und denken Sie an die, die noch hier sind. Sie können sie nicht fortschicken!“  
Charles lehnte sich wieder zurück und presste die Augen fest zusammen. Die Kopfschmerzen steigerten sich, pulsierten in seinem Kopf, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sein Schädel wäre nicht mehr groß genug für sein Gehirn.  
„Und dann? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis der nächste Krieg kommt? Es ist besser so, glaub mir. Sie alle sollten zurück zu ihren Familien und Freunden gehen und versuchen, ein normales Leben zu führen, solange sie das noch können. Ich habe ihnen hier nichts zu bieten. Sieh' mich doch an! Ich habe mich geirrt und ich werde meine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen.“  
„Und was ist mit denen, die keine Familie und keine Freunde haben? Wo sollen sie hingehen? Das hier ist ihr Zuhause!“  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Ihnen wird schon was einfallen.“  
„Und was wollen Sie dann tun?“  
Charles starrte an die Decke und verlor sich in der dunklen Maserung des Holzes.  
„Was spielt das noch für eine Rolle …“  
Er hörte, das Hank aufstand, hörte seine Schritte auf den Dielen, als er zur Tür ging, dort wieder umdrehte, zurückkam, wieder stehenblieb. Charles wollte ihn anschreien, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen, doch er konnte es nicht.  
„Das gilt natürlich auch für dich“, sagte er stattdessen. „Wenn die Schule geschlossen ist, musst du nicht mehr hierbleiben.“  
Hank atmete heftig aus und Charles hoffte für einen Moment, dass er jetzt endlich ging.  
Stattdessen wurde er plötzlich viel zu heftig gepackt und in eine aufrechte Position gezogen. Hanks Gesicht schwebte vor ihm und in ihm lag ein Ausdruck von Wut, der ihn wie ein Schlag traf. Er spürte, dass der andere Mann kurz davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und sich zu verwandeln.  
_Nein …_  
„Nein, ich werde nicht gehen. Ich glaube an das, was Sie gesagt haben. Ich werde bleiben, egal was Sie sagen.“  
Charles keuchte, als Hanks Finger sich in seine Haut bohrten.  
„Mach, was du willst“, stieß er hervor.  
„Der Charles, den ich kennen gelernt habe, würde so etwas nie sagen. Er würde nicht aufgeben“, sagte Hank hart.  
„Dieser Mann ist tot. Geh' zu Erik und bedanke dich bei ihm dafür.“  
„Also geht es hier um ihn? Um Erik?“  
Charles hob die Hände und stemmte sich gegen ihn und Hank ließ ihn tatsächlich los. Schwer sackte er zurück auf die Polster.  
„Erik ist fort, Charles“, sagte Hank erneut.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich mit den Händen über die schmerzenden Stellen an seinen Armen, an denen Hank ihn gepackt hatte.  
„Er ist nicht weg. Er ist immer noch hier. Alles hier ist erfüllt von ihm. Ich … ich habe das Gefühl, zu ersticken.“  
Er hatte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen, doch jetzt war es raus. Er griff nach der Decke neben sich und warf sie über den Tisch mit dem Schachbrett. Klirrend stürzten die Flaschen darauf um, eine zerbrach und ihr Inhalt lief über den Tisch und tropfte auf den Boden. Egal, Hauptsache, er musste es nicht mehr sehen.  
„Ich weiß, dass er Ihr Freund war, aber …“  
„Erik war nie mein Freund“, unterbrach Charles ihn bitter.  
Hank seufzte und Charles konnte fast sehen, wie die Wut aus ihm herausfloss.  
„Schön … Aber Sie werden es ihnen sagen. Sie werden ihnen sagen, dass Sie ihnen den einzigen Ort nehmen, an dem sie glücklich leben konnten, frei von Angst.“  
Charles ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ich weiß, was du hier versuchst. Es wird nicht funktionieren.“  
Hank wandte sich von ihm ab.  
„Ich lasse Sie jetzt am Besten alleine. Ich komme später nochmal vorbei und …“  
„Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern.“  
Darauf sagte Hank nichts mehr. Er verließ den Raum, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Charles mit der Entscheidung alleine, die ihm alles nehmen würde, was ihn noch irgendwie aufrecht gehalten hatte.  
Seine Vision löste sich auf und zurück blieb nur Leere.  
„Du hast gewonnen, Erik!“, brüllte er in die Stille. „Du hast mir alles genommen.“  
_Meine Beine, meine Kräfte. Meinen Glauben an die Welt … Raven … Und mein verdammtes Herz._  
Heiß liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht, als er seine kraftlosen Beine auf das Sofa zog und sich hinlegte. Die Kissen waren warm und weich, doch ihm war nur kalt.  
  
Der Schlaf, in den er sank, war unruhig und voller grausamer Bilder.  
Irgendwann hörte er Schritte. Jemand beugte sich über ihn, zog ihn sanft nach oben.  
„Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie ins Bett.“  
Charles wehrte sich nicht.  
Der Rollstuhl war unbequem und die Räder quietschten leise, als Hank ihn zum Aufzug schob. Er hasste dieses Quietschen.  
  
In seinem Schlafzimmer war es dunkel. Hank hob ihn in sein Bett, legte seine Beine auf die Matratze und zog die Decke über ihn.  
„Versuchen Sie, zu schlafen“, sagte er leise.  
Charles hatte nicht einmal genug Kraft, um zu nicken. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, schloss die Augen und betete, dass der Schmerz endlich aufhörte.  
  
Als er aufschreckte, war es mitten in der Nacht und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf waren so laut, dass er seine eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr hören konnte. Es war wieder wie früher, als Kind, als er glaubte, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf machten ihn verrückt. Nur, dass es ihnen diesmal tatsächlich gelang. Sie schlugen in seinen Verstand ein wie Blitze und hinterließen nichts als verbrannte Wüste.  
_Nicht, bitte nicht!_  
Seine Worte blieben ein stummes Flehen.  
Sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Wie könnten sie auch? Das hier war seine Kraft, seine Gabe und sein verdammter Fluch.  
Die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und er war so traurig wie noch nie zuvor. War es seine Traurigkeit oder die der anderen? Er konnte es nicht mehr unterscheiden.  
Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich aufzurichten und nach einer der Flaschen zu greifen, seiner einzigen jämmerlichen Waffe gegen die Stimmen.  
Charles setzte die Flasche an die Lippen und senkte sie erst wieder, als sie leer war.  
Dann wartete er, dass der Inhalt seine Wirkung tat.  
Und sein Verstand genauso taub wurde wie seine Beine.  
  
-  
  
_Er war wieder in der dunklen, kleinen Zelle, in die der Doktor ihn immer steckte, wenn er mit ihm fertig war. Inzwischen kannte er jede Unebenheit im Boden, wusste genau, wie weit er die Hände ausstrecken musste, um die kahlen Wände zu erreichen, und wohin er greifen musste, um die alte Decke zu finden, die der Doktor ihm gegeben hatte und die seine einzige Wärmequelle in diesem Raum war. Dabei wusste er, dass er es damit noch gut hatte. Es war trocken und die eisige Kälte von draußen drang nicht bis hierhin vor. In den Lagern hatten sie nicht einmal das.  
Erik richtete sich auf und seine Hand suchte nach der Decke. Er fand sie und zog sie in seine Richtung.  
Bis plötzlich von der andere Seite jemand dagegenhielt.  
Erik fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe losgelassen hätte.  
Er war nicht alleine in der Dunkelheit.  
„Du warst es.“  
Charles' Stimme klang anders als sonst und die Worte wurden von einem gurgelnden Geräusch begleitet.  
„Ich wollte das nicht“, hörte er sich sagen und wusste nicht einmal genau, was er meinte.  
Aus der Dunkelheit drang ein Lachen.  
„Lügner.“  
Der Griff um die Decke erschlaffte und Erik zog sie zu sich, umschlang sie mit beiden Armen wie einen Schatz.  
„Du bist ein Mörder, Erik“, sagte seine Stimme.  
„Ich töte nur die, die es verdient haben“, widersprach Erik ihm heftig.  
Er konnte ihn in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen, doch er spürte, wie er langsam näherkam. Erik streckte eine Hand aus und spürte sein Gesicht. Etwas Feuchtes bedeckte seine Haut und ein metallischer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.  
Dann sah Erik seine Augen, eisblau und so hasserfüllt, wie Erik ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Du warst es!“_  
  
Erik schreckte hoch und um ihn herum war es beinahe so dunkel wie in seinem Traum. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte und er das schwache Licht hinter den Glasscheiben über sich wieder erkennen konnte. Sein Hemd war feucht von Schweiß und klebte an seiner Haut.  
Er legte sich wieder hin und atmete tief durch. Beinahe automatisch fragte er sich, wie spät es wohl war. Als würde ihm hier unten jemand eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben.  
Es war schwer, ein Zeitgefühl zu bewahren, wenn man die Sonne nicht sehen konnte. Alles, was ihm einen Hauch zeitlicher Orientierung erlaubte, war der stetige Rhythmus von Licht und Dunkelheit in seiner Zelle und seiner Mahlzeiten, die sie ihm dreimal am Tag durch den schmalen Schlitz in der Decke in seine Zelle schoben. Oder die Dusche, zu der sie ihn alle drei Tage führten. Hier, unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, hatte Erik wenigstens kurz das Gefühl, alleine zu sein. Es konnte aber natürlich sein, dass sie ihn selbst hier beobachteten. Nicht, dass es irgendeine Rolle gespielt hätte. Er würde ihnen nicht die Befriedigung geben, dass er aufgab.  
Nach seiner Schätzung war er schon fast ein Jahr hier. Ein ganzes verdammtes Jahr in dieser Zelle, alleine in der Leere.  
Ohne Metall um sich herum kam er sich haltlos vor, hilflos. Als würde er schweben, in einer konturlosen Umgebung, in der es keinerlei Orientierung gab. Nur Stille. Nichts. Noch nie hatte er sich so gefühlt. Anfangs hatte das Gefühl ihn beinahe überwältigt. Jetzt nicht mehr. Er würde es nicht zulassen.  
Abgesehen von den Wärtern hatte er seit Monaten niemanden mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Oder gespürt.  
Charles war nur dieses eine Mal in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Seitdem hatte Erik seinen Verstand nicht mehr gespürt. Vielleicht hatte er sich inzwischen wieder besser unter Kontrolle. Oder, und das erschien ihm sehr viel wahrscheinlicher, der Telepath versuchte es nicht mehr.    
Es waren diese Momente, diese Gedanken, die ihn wieder dorthin zurückführten. Und diese Momente, in denen Erik wieder sein Gesicht vor sich sah.  
  
Charles …  
  
Mit ihm hatte all das angefangen, was ihn letztendlich in diese Zelle gebracht hatte.  
Anfangs war es nur Faszination gewesen. Erst durch die Begegnung mit Charles war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es sie gab. Mutanten. Und dass er einer von ihnen war. Einer von so vielen.  
Charles war ein besonderer Mann. Attraktiv, intelligent, charismatisch, manchmal etwas eingebildet, aber stets höflich und viel zu stur. Von Anfang an hatte er Erik in seinen Bann gezogen. Hatte ihn in seine Welt gezogen, in der es all das gab, was Erik schon so lange nicht mehr hatte. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. Er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, wieder und wieder. Er konnte das gut. Menschen davon überzeugen, dass er ein eiskaltes Monster war, von dem sie sich lieber fernhalten sollten.  
Charles hatte er nicht überzeugen können. Vielleicht war es, weil er ein verdammter Telepath war. Er hatte mehr von seinen Gedanken gesehen, als Erik ihm jemals verraten hätte.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch, weil er einfach … Charles war.  
Was auch immer es war, Erik hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Charles sich tief in sein Inneres grub, langsam, aber unaufhaltsam. Und Erik hatte tatsächlich angefangen, ihn zu mögen. Viel mehr als er jemals wollte. Selbst jetzt, selbst hier, gab es Momente, in denen Erik ihn vermisste.  
Und Charles …  
Als sie sich zum letzten Mal gesehen hatten, hatte Charles ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. In einem Augenblick, in dem nur noch Schmerz und Trauer in seinem Gesicht standen, hatte er von Liebe gesprochen. Erik wusste bis heute nicht, ob Charles das überhaupt hatte sagen wollen … oder ob seine Worte nur eine weitere Waffe waren, mit der er sich an ihm rächen wollte.  
Erik würde es nie erfahren.  
Er zerfetzte den Gedanken und schleuderte ihn von sich.  
Er würde Charles nicht den Gefallen tun, an diesen Worten zu zerbrechen. Er war pures Metall. Er würde niemals brechen.  
  
So war Erik am Ende tatsächlich alleine.  
Damit könnte er noch leben.  
Schwerer zu ertragen war die andere Wahrheit.  
Hier unten waren seine Kräfte wertlos. Hier war er nur ein Mensch. Und das war tatsächlich das Schlimmste, was Charles ihm hatte antun können.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Also blieb er einfach liegen. Bis die Lampen über ihm zum Leben erwachten und ein weiterer Tag begann. Einer von zu vielen.  
  
  
Die schwere Tür zu seiner Zelle öffnete sich. Erik erhob sich von seinem Lager. Die drei Tage waren noch nicht vorbei. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Erik runzelte die Stirn. Das letzte Verhör war Monate her. Fast hatte er schon gehofft, dass sie aufgeben würden, wenn ihnen erst klarwurde, dass er ihnen keine Antworten geben würde. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt.  
Die Wärter, die seine Zelle betraten, waren genauso gekleidet und bewaffnet wie immer. Aus purer Gewohnheit durchsuchte Erik sie nach Spuren von Metall. Doch wie die Male zuvor fand er auch dieses Mal nichts.  
„Auf den Boden“, befahl einer der Männer.  
Erik gehorchte und kniete sich hin, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Er hatte die Prozedur oft genug durchgemacht. Zwei der Männer traten an ihn heran und fesselten seine Arme hinter den Rücken. Zudem legten sie ihm die Fußfesseln an, die ihm nur kleine Schritte erlaubten. Dann zogen sie ihn grob nach oben und führten ihn aus der Zelle hinaus.  
  
In dem kahlen Verhörraum zogen sie ihn wieder zu dem unbequemen Kunststoffstuhl und fixierten ihn daran.  
Kurz darauf betrat Hanson den Raum. Auch diesmal hatte er wieder die Akte dabei, die, wie Erik wusste, die Fotos von Charles und den anderen enthielt.  
Hanson ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von ihm nieder, öffnete die Akte, drehte sie um und schob sie zu Erik. Erik sah die Bilder nicht einmal an.  
„Ich gratuliere zum Einjährigen“, begann Hanson kühl. „Ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihre Zeit bei uns?“  
Erik lächelte kalt. Er hatte sich also nicht geirrt. Ein verdammtes Jahr …  
„Die Verpflegung könnte besser sein, sonst kann ich nicht klagen.“  
„Mal sehen, wie Sie das im nächsten Jahr sehen“, entgegnete Hanson spitz.  
Er deutete mit einer Hand auf die Fotos.  
„Sie können sich sicher denken, wieso ich hier bin. Ich will die Namen Ihrer Freunde.“  
„Ich habe keine Freunde.“  
„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie das Attentat alleine durchgeführt haben?“  
Erik legte den Kopf schief.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn nicht erschossen.“  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das eine Lüge ist.“  
„Falsch. Sie _glauben_ , es zu wissen.“  
„Die Namen, Lehnsherr.“  
„Nein.“  
Hanson seufzte, als wäre er ein Kind, das bei einer viel zu einfachen Prüfung versagt hatte.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach einem der Fotos, hob es hoch und hielt es direkt vor Eriks Gesicht. Es zeigte Moira.  
„Bisher haben wir nur sie identifiziert. Moira MacTaggert, CIA.“  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte Erik.  
Hanson ignorierte ihn.  
„Wir haben sie befragt. Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern. Seltsam, oder?“  
Charles … durchzuckte es Erik sofort. Scheinbar hatte er ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht und sie fortgeschickt. Er kappte alle Brücken zu den Menschen. Kurz fragte er sich, warum er das tat. Charles hatte die Agentin sehr geschätzt. Und sie hatte eindeutig Gefühle für ihn gehabt.  
„Wenn Sie in der Lage sind, sie auch so zu finden, wozu brauchen Sie dann mich?“  
„Sie sind einer von denen. Sie wissen, wie diese … Leute denken. Ich weiß, dass Sie genau wissen, wo sie sich in diesem Moment aufhalten.“  
„Einer von diesen Leuten …?!“, spie Erik ihm entgegen.  
Er beugte sich langsam nach vorne, musterte Hanson von oben bis unten.  
Dann verzog er die Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln.  
„Spüre ich da Metall an ihrem Körper? Sind Sie wirklich so unvorsichtig?“  
Der plötzliche Ausdruck nackter Panik in den Augen des anderen Mannes war der pure Genuss.  
„Ihr Menschen …“, fuhr Erik fort und beobachtete, wie Hanson vor ihm zurückwich. „Nach außen hin tut ihr so, als würde euch die ganze verdammte Welt gehören. Doch das ist nichts weiter als Fassade. Tief in eurem Inneren schlottert ihr vor Angst vor mir und den anderen, die so sind wie ich. Ihr fürchtet unsere Kräfte und ich sage euch: ihr tut es zurecht. Eure Zeit auf diesem hübschen kleinen Planeten ist abgelaufen. Ihr wisst es nur noch nicht.“  
Hanson starrte ihn an und eine der dicken Schweißperlen, die sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatten, lief über sein Gesicht. Er zog die Akte wieder an sich und stand auf.  
„Sie werden reden, früher oder später.“  
„Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte Erik schlicht.  
„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Lehnsherr.“  
„Ich freue mich darauf.“  
  
-  
  
Die Stille, die das ganze Haus erfüllte, ließ ihn manchmal denken, dass er in einem Vakuum lebte. Einem luftleeren Raum, in dem sich nichts rührte. Kein Leben. Nicht einmal die Zeit.  
  
Hank hatte alles versucht, um Charles davon zu überzeugen, die Schule doch nicht zu schließen. Er hatte argumentiert, geschrien und zuletzt gefleht. Am Ende war er gescheitert.  
Die letzten Wochen waren furchtbar gewesen. Weitere Schüler waren eingezogen worden. Und von denen, die nicht geholt wurden, folgten einige Alex' Beispiel und meldeten sich freiwillig. Oder verschwanden einfach, wie Sean es getan hatte.  
Die wenigen, die übrig blieben, schickte Hank schließlich fort. Die Trauer und die Wut in ihren Gesichtern zerrissen ihm fast das Herz. Und er musste das alleine aushalten. Charles stand ihm nicht bei. An dem Tag, an dem die Schule ihre Tore endgültig schloss, verkroch er sich in der Bibliothek. Erst spät am Abend, als auch die letzte Schülerin durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor ging, entdeckte Hank ihn hinter einem der Fenster im oberen Stockwerk, von dem aus er ihren Schritten mit starrem Blick folgte.  
Dann war es vorbei.  
Charles hatte es so gewollt und doch zerbrach er daran.  
Und auch Hank konnte es selbst nach Wochen nicht richtig fassen. Dass Charles' wunderbare Vision nach nur einem Semester bereits Geschichte war. Dass die Zimmer jetzt wieder leer und die Klassenräume verwaist waren.  
Er selbst war geblieben. Es hätte ohnehin keinen Ort gegeben, an den er hätte gehen können. Charles hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich bei der CIA niemand mehr an sie erinnerte. Und selbst wenn er es noch gekonnt hätte, er hätte Charles nicht alleine gelassen. Der Telepath brauchte ihn. Nicht nur wegen seiner Behinderung, die es ihm schwer machte, seinen Alltag zu bewältigen. Oder wegen dieser verdammten Sauferei. Nein, Charles brauchte ihn als Anker, der ihn in dieser Welt festhielt. Denn ohne ihn, dessen war Hank sich sicher, würde er sich in dem Schmerz seiner Erinnerungen verlieren und nie wieder herausfinden.  
Hank tat es gerne. Er mochte, bewunderte den Telepathen immer noch. Auch wenn der Mann, der jetzt mit ihm in diesem riesigen Haus lebte, nur noch wenig mit dem gemeinsam hatte, den er vor mehr als zwei Jahren kennen gelernt hatte.  
Vielleicht kam er eines Tages zurück. Wenn es ihm gelang, das ungeschehen zu machen, mit dem alles angefangen hatte. Die Kugel. Den Rollstuhl.  
Vielleicht würde dann wieder alles wie früher …  
  
Der Aufzug erreichte sein Ziel und Hank betrat den mit hellem Kunststoff und polierten Metallplatten ausgekleideten Tunnel, der zu seinen neuen Laboren führte. Ursprünglich waren sie dazu gedacht, ihren Forschungen und dem Training mit den Schülern einen Raum zu geben. Doch nachdem die Schule geschlossen wurde, war er der einzige, der hier noch arbeitete. Charles kam nicht mehr herunter. Nicht einmal, um Cerebro zu benutzen.  
Hank betrat eines der kleineren Labore und schaltete das Licht ein. Der beinahe quadratische Raum war mit allerhand Apparaturen für chemische Experimente gefüllt. Er hatte hier einige sehr spannende Unterrichtsstunden mit Schülern durchgeführt. Amanda, das Mädchen, das Magneto als Druckmittel gegen ihn verwendet hatte, als er in das Anwesen eingedrungen war, hatte sich zuletzt in besonderem Maße für Chemie begeistert. Und immer viel Gelächter mit ihrer Fähigkeit erzeugt, jede Flüssigkeit durch gezielte elektrische Impulse zum Kochen zu bringen. Sie war eine der letzten gewesen, die gegangen war. Und sie hatte ihn angesehen, als hätte er ihr höchstpersönlich das Herz aus der Brust gerissen.  
Nur zwei der Apparaturen waren in Betrieb. In einer davon kochte sein Serum. Hank trat heran und prüfte Temperatur, Farbe und Konsistenz. Alle Werte waren in Ordnung. Er wandte sich der zweiten Apparatur zu. Auch hier kochte ein Serum. Hank arbeitete schon seit Wochen daran. Es war eine Abwandlung des Serums, dass er selbst nahm. Ähnlich wie sein eigenes war es in der Lage, die Gene auf atomarer Ebene zu verändern, wenn auch nur temporär. So wie sein eigenes Serum die Teile seiner DNA unterdrückte, die ihn in ein Monster verwandelten und ihn so in seiner menschlichen Form stabilisierte, würde dieses Serum, wenn er es vollendet hatte, dafür sorgen, dass sich in einem irreparabel geschädigten Rückenmark neue Nervenzellen bildeten. Dann würde ein Gelähmter wieder aufstehen und gehen können.  
Hank stellte die Kochplatte aus und löste das Becherglas mit dem Serum von der Apparatur. Die Flüssigkeit hatte die Farbe von Honig, war aber flüssiger als dieser. Er hatte es getestet soweit er konnte. Jetzt musste er es am lebenden Objekt ausprobieren.  
Er atmete tief durch, während er das Glas schwenkte und unter seinen Fingern spürte, wie es langsam abkühlte.  
Er hatte Charles noch nichts von seinen Experimenten erzählt. Und er hatte Angst davor, es zu tun. Charles war ohnehin schon labil. Hank konnte unmöglich einschätzen, wie er auf das Serum reagieren würde. Was er tun würde, wenn es funktionierte.  
Oder schlimmer noch: wenn es nicht funktionierte.  
Hank seufzte. Es half nichts. Er musste es probieren. Denn das war alles, was er für Charles tun konnte.  
Er ging zu einem der Glasschränke, in denen er die leeren Fläschchen für sein eigenes Serum aufbewahrte und griff nach einem davon. Mit geübten Fingern füllte er das neue Serum hinein und verschloss es. Dann griff er nach einer Packung frischer Spritzen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Charles.  
  
  
Er fand Charles in der Küche, wo er vor der breiten Terrassentür saß und in den Regen hinaussah, der in dicken Tropfen gegen die Scheiben prallte. Als Hank neben ihn trat, bemerkte er das halbvolle Glas, das Charles gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern drehte. Hank wusste nicht, wann er damit angefangen hatte, seinen Schmerz in Alkohol zu ertränken. Es überraschte ihn, dass ausgerechnet Charles einer so profanen Sucht verfiel. Hank hatte ihn immer für stark gehalten. Doch scheinbar hatte selbst Charles' brillanter Verstand seine Grenzen. Die er auf Kuba überschritten hatte.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte Charles und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen.  
Hank straffte die Schultern.  
„Ich wollte Ihnen etwas zeigen.“  
Charles sah zu ihm und sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Flasche und die Spritzen.  
„Dein Serum?“  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht meins. Es ist ein neues.“  
Hank drehte die kleine Flasche zwischen den Fingern.  
„Wie Sie wissen, habe ich es ursprünglich entwickelt, um die physischen Auswirkungen meiner Mutation zu unterdrücken.“  
_Um auszusehen wie ein Mensch und nicht wie ein Monster._  
Charles nickte geistesabwesend.  
„Das Serum manipuliert die Gene und kann Zellen dazu bringen, Dinge zu tun, für die sie nicht programmiert sind“, fuhr Hank fort. „Ich habe weiter daran gearbeitet und es verbessert. Wenn es funktioniert wie geplant, könnte es die Verletzung Ihres Rückenmarks heilen. Zumindest temporär. Dann könnten Sie wieder laufen.“  
Charles' Augen weiteten sich und kurz meinte Hank, einen Hauch der Hoffnung zu sehen, die früher immer in seinen Augen gestanden hatte.  
„Wie …“, fragte Charles hilflos und krallte sich an seinem Glas fest, als wäre es sein einziger Halt in der Welt.  
Hank erklärte es ihm und Charles hörte ihm schweigend zu. Er stellte keine einzige Frage und als Hank geendet hatte, sagte er endlose Minuten lang kein Wort. Starrte nur auf das Fläschchen. Hank konnte sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete, als er versuchte, zu begreifen, was Hank ihm da anbot.  
„Sollen wir es versuchen?“, fragte Hank schließlich leise.  
Charles' Blick war fest auf die kleine Flasche gerichtet, als er nickte.  
Hank nahm ihm das Glas ab und stellte es auf eine Anrichte neben sich. Dann öffnete er die Packung mit den Spritzen, entnahm eine, zog das Serum darin auf und legte die gefüllte Spritze neben dem halbvollen Glas ab.  
Er sah Charles an.  
„Sie müssen das nicht tun, Charles“, sagte er zögernd.  
Charles' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln. Er öffnete den Knopf an seinem linken Hemdärmel und schob den Stoff nach oben, so dass sein Unterarm freilag.  
„Du bist doch nicht gekommen, um mir davon zu erzählen und es dann nicht zu tun, oder?“  
Hank nickte. Er zog ein Gummiband aus einer Tasche seines Kittels und band Charles' Arm ab.  
Dann griff er nach der Spritze.  
„Es kann sein, dass es wehtut. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie …“  
„Tu es einfach“, sagte Charles scharf.  
Hank versenkte die dünne Nadel in seiner Haut. Charles beobachtete, wie die zart goldene Flüssigkeit in seinem Arm verschwand.  
„Wie lange wird es dauern?“, fragte er und Hank entging das Zittern in seiner Stimme keinen Moment lang.  
Er hob die Schultern.  
„Genau kann ich es nicht sagen. Bei mir dauert es nur wenige Sekunden, aber mein Serum hat eine leicht abgewandelte Rezeptur.“  
Er trat zurück und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Anrichte. Beobachtete Charles, der auf seine Beine herunter starrte, als würde er sich erst jetzt wieder an sie erinnern.  
Einige Minuten lang passierte gar nichts.  
Dann fuhr er plötzlich zusammen.  
„Spüren Sie etwas?“, fragte Hank alarmiert.  
„Ja …“, stieß Charles hervor. „Ich …“  
Er beugte sich nach vorne, krallte beide Hände haltsuchend in den Stoff seiner Hose. Einige Herzschläge verblieb er so, dann begann sein ganzer Körper zu beben. Sein Atem wurde schneller und er begann zu keuchen, als würde er ersticken.  
Hank ging vor ihm auf die Knie, griff nach seinen Schultern, schüttelte ihn.  
Dann verwandelte sich das Keuchen plötzlich in ein schrilles Lachen.  
  
„Ich kann sie spüren“, stieß Charles erstickt hervor. „Ich kann meine Beine spüren!“  
Er richtete sich auf, quälend langsam, lockerte seinen Griff und legte eine Hand flach auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als hätte er Schmerzen. Doch er bewegte die Hand weiter, über sein Knie, dann rüber auf das andere Bein.  
„Das ist …“, murmelte er leise. „Mein Gott …“  
Er umfasste die Lehnen seines Rollstuhls und drückte sich nach oben, wollte aufstehen. Er wäre gestürzt, wenn Hank nicht nach seinen Schultern gegriffen und ihn festgehalten hätte.  
Schwer lastete Charles' Körper auf ihm, als Hank ihn zurück in den Rollstuhl sinken ließ.  
„Was … Was passiert da?“ Charles' Stimme war schrill und brach fast.  
Hank richtete sich keuchend auf und sah auf ihn herab.  
„Sie haben Ihre Beine seit fast zwei Jahren nicht benutzt, Charles. Diese Reaktion ist ganz normal. Die Muskulatur muss erst langsam wieder aufgebaut werden.“  
Charles nickte, doch Hank war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte.  
„Es funktioniert“, flüsterte er leise, wieder und wieder, als würde er es erst langsam begreifen.  
Dann verstummte er plötzlich und hob die Hände an den Kopf.  
Hank spürte, wie sein Puls in die Höhe schnellte. Hatte das Serum Nebenwirkungen, die er nicht bedacht hatte …?  
„Charles … Charles, ist alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie Schmerzen?“  
Statt zu antworten, begann Charles erneut zu lachen, ein wirres Lachen wie von einem Wahnsinnigen.  
„Nein, ich … Die Stimmen … Sie sind weg …“  
Hank starrte ihn an.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“  
Charles sah zu ihm auf und Hank bemerkte die Tränen in seinen blauen Augen. Es war fast wie damals im Krankenhaus, als Charles in seinen Armen zusammengebrochen war. Es war schrecklich …  
„Meine Telepathie …“, sagte Charles mühsam. „Ich kann sie nicht mehr hören. Ich kann dich nicht mehr hören. Hank, ich kann dich nicht mehr hören!“  
Hank runzelte die Stirn.  
„Scheinbar beeinflusst das Serum nicht nur Ihr Rückenmark, sondern auch Ihr Gehirn. Und damit Ihre Kräfte. Ich werde es überarbeiten …“  
„Nein!“, unterbrach Charles ihn so heftig, dass Hank zusammenzuckte. „Nein … Mach … mach bitte mehr davon!“  
„Aber …“  
„Hank …“ Charles beugte sich in seine Richtung und in seine Augen schlich sich eine Verzweiflung, die beinahe körperlich wehtat. „Ich bitte dich als dein Freund. Tu es. Für mich. Diese … Stille ist … Ich will das. Ich brauche das. Bitte!“  
Noch nie hatte Charles so mit ihm geredet. Ihn _angefleht_.  
„Hank … bitte …“  
Hank sah ihn lange an.  
Dann nickte er.  
Charles sackte in sich zusammen, als hätte er ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern genommen. Als könnte er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder frei durchatmen. Er sah beinahe glücklich aus.  
Der Anblick machte es ihm viel zu leicht, zu ignorieren, was Charles' Entscheidung bedeutete. Er würde seine Mutation aufgeben. Diese unglaubliche Kraft, die seinem Verstand innewohnte. Er würde es aufgeben, weil er den Schmerz nicht mehr ertrug. Er würde wieder laufen können. Doch er würde auch das verlieren, was ihn zu ihrem Anführer gemacht hatte. Er würde ein _Mensch_ werden.  
Wenn Hank gewusst hätte, was das bedeutete, für Charles, für ihn, für all die anderen, hätte er ihn vielleicht aufgehalten.  
Doch wer konnte schon in die Zukunft sehen?  
  
-  
  
Wenn man längere Zeit in völliger Dunkelheit verbringt, beginnt das menschliche Gehirn, die fehlenden Reize durch eigene Bilder zu füllen. Das ist ein ganz natürlicher Reflex, um sich davor zu bewahren, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
Erik sah … Tod.  
Berge von Leichen, die sich zwischen Baracken türmten. Bleich und so abgemagert, dass sie bereits jetzt, kurz nach ihrem Tod, wie Skelette aussahen. Knochenhaufen, über die sich der Schnee langsam ausbreitete wie eine Decke, weiß und viel zu rein.  
Fast meinte er, die Kälte des Schnees unter seinen Füßen zu spüren, die Asche auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken, das ferne Echo ihrer Schreie zu hören.  
  
Der Anzahl der Mahlzeiten nach, die sie ihm wie immer dreimal am Tag durch den schmalen Schlitz in der Decke schoben, war es schon seit einer Woche dunkel. Es war einer ihrer Versuche, ihn mürbe zu machen, damit er ihnen endlich die Namen der anderen lieferte.  
Erik grinste in die Finsternis. Sie hatten wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Denn sonst hätten sie gewusst, dass die Dunkelheit ihm keine Angst machte. Im Gegenteil. Seit jenem Tag 1944 war die Dunkelheit sein einziger und bester Freund geworden. Und selbst wenn sie ihn zehn Jahre in der Finsternis gefangen hielten, er würde es überstehen.  
  
Erik schloss die Augen wieder und zog sich in den Raum in seinem Inneren zurück. Auch hier war es dunkel. Und leer. Erik hatte alle Erinnerungen wie Bilder von der Wand gerissen.  
Alle bis auf eine. Die, die Charles ihm gezeigt hatte. Die von dem letzten gemeinsamen Chanukkafest mit seiner Familie. Damals, bevor die Nazis kamen und seine Familie auslöschten. Die, die seine Kräfte befreit hatte. Ein kleines Bild in der Leere in seinem Kopf, das er auch jetzt ansah, in jeder Einzelheit betrachtete, und sich jedes noch so kleine Detail merkte.  
Er machte sich keine Illusionen. In seinem Inneren war er genauso gefangen wie hier draußen. Doch in seinem Verstand war er selbst der Kerkermeister. Hier war er es, der die Mauern hochzog, die ihn von allem abschirmten, was er nicht sehen, nicht fühlen wollte. Es waren viele Mauern. Ein wahres Labyrinth, in dem nur er sich zurechtfand. Nur ein einziges Mal war eine davon zerstört worden, damals, als Charles seine Kräfte befreit hatte. Die anderen hielten. Und auch wenn Erik sich längst sicher war, dass sie nicht brechen würden, baute er weiter, setzte Stein auf Stein aufeinander.  
Bis er nichts mehr fühlte.  
  
  
Die endlosen Stunden irgendwie zu füllen war seine vordringlichste Aufgabe. Sie gönnten ihm nicht die kleinste Annehmlichkeit. Keine Gespräche, keine Bücher, keinen Blick in die Welt. Er hatte nur sich und diese verdammte Leere. Also hatte er irgendwann angefangen, zu trainieren. Verbrachte Stunden damit, seine Muskeln aufzubauen und seinen Körper zu stählen. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es ihm nochmal etwas nutzen würde. Er machte einfach weiter. Machte seinen Körper zu dem Halt, den er so sehr brauchte. Lauschte auf den Klang seines Atems, spürte seinen Puls und das Brennen seiner Muskeln. Es war das, was ihm bewusst machte, dass er noch lebte.  
  
  
Das nächste Verhör war wie jedes vorangegangene. Und was anfangs noch eine nette Abwechslung gewesen war, begann ihn zu langweilen.  
„Die anderen. Wo sind sie?“  
Erik legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was werden Sie tun, wenn ich es Ihnen verrate?“  
„Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr für die Menschheit darstellen.“  
„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass sie sich so einfach ergeben werden?“  
Das Lächeln in Hansons Gesicht wurde eisig.  
„Wir haben doch auch Sie erwischt, oder?“  
  
Nach dem Verhör verprügelten sie ihn wieder. Und auch wenn Erik gefesselt war, gelang es ihm, einem von ihnen einen so heftigen Tritt zu verpassen, dass sein Kiefer mit einem ekelhaften Krachen brach.  
Als sie fertig waren, ließen sie ihn in seinem eigenen Blut liegen.  
  
An diesem Abend ging das Licht nicht aus.  
Schön …, dachte Erik, als er sich mit dem Handrücken über seine geschwollene Lippe fuhr. Nach der Dunkelheit kam nun also das Licht. Das Licht war ihm nicht so vertraut wie die Dunkelheit. Doch auch das würde ihn nicht brechen.  
Niemals.  
  
-  
  
Charles konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, an dem der letzte Schüler das Haus verlassen hatte. Es war Amanda gewesen. Charles hatte sie beobachtet, als sie auf das eiserne Tor des Anwesens zuging, und jeder einzelne Schritt fort von dem Haus, in dem sie so viele Wochen gelebt hatte, war eine Überwindung für sie gewesen.  
Kurz bevor sie das Tor hinter sich schloss, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah zu ihm hinauf, als wüsste sie genau, dass er sie in diesem Moment beobachtete. Die Trauer und die Wut in ihrem Blick hatten ihn wie eine Klinge direkt ins Herz getroffen und eine weitere blutige Wunde in sein Inneres gerissen.  
Sie war es auch, die das Schild von der Mauer neben dem Tor gerissen hatte. Und diese kleine Geste war es, die Charles wirklich klar machte, dass es vorbei war.  
Seine Schule, _Xavier's School_ , war Geschichte.  
  
Seitdem lebte er in der Dunkelheit. Wanderte durch finstere Flure, in denen ihr Gelächter noch nachzuhallen schien wie ein fernes Echo. Manchmal meinte er sogar, ihre Gedanken noch hören zu können, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Nicht mehr. Er war ein Telepath, doch er hatte keine Kräfte mehr.  
Er hatte nichts mehr.  
  
  
Charles öffnete mühsam die Augen. Es war hell und er spürte die Wärme der Sonne auf seinem Körper. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah nach oben. Die Decke sah anders aus als sonst. Er brauchte einen Moment, um den Grund zu begreifen. Er war nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Charles richtete sich auf und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Hinter seiner Stirn pochten dumpfe Kopfschmerzen und machten es ihm schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Nicht, dass er wirklich darüber nachdenken musste, wo er war. Er wusste es nur zu genau.  
Eriks Zimmer.  
Schon wieder.  
Charles wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er schon hier aufgewacht war. In _seinem Bett_. Dem Bett, in dem er mit ihm gelegen hatte. Er schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen ihn überwältigten.  
Nacht, Dunkelheit, sein nackter Körper im blassen Licht des wolkenverhangenen Mondes, das durch die offenen Vorhänge auf die zerwühlten Laken fiel, nachdem sie wieder miteinander geschlafen hatten. Seine grauen Augen, in denen Charles damals noch Dinge zu sehen glaubte, die sich nur wenig später als Illusionen entpuppten. Und auch wenn es schon Jahre her war, dass Erik das letzte Mal in diesem Raum gewesen war, konnte Charles ihn noch immer viel zu deutlich spüren. Seine Sachen lagen noch immer hier, verteilt auf dem grünen Polstersessel, der Kommode und im Schrank. Erik hatte sie einfach liegenlassen, als sie nach Kuba aufgebrochen waren. Als würde er sie am Abend aufräumen, wenn sie zurückkamen.  
Sie waren zurückgekommen.  
Er nicht.  
Und Charles hatte einfach alles so gelassen, wie es war. Wie ein Kunstwerk, das er nicht berühren, nicht zerstören durfte.  
Sein persönliches Kunstwerk seines gebrochenen Herzens.  
Sein Körper begann zu beben, doch das Lachen starb irgendwo in seinem Inneren. Er griff blind auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett und seine Finger fanden die Flasche sofort. Sie gehörte nicht zu seinem Kunstwerk, doch mit ihrer Anwesenheit konnte er leben. Nachdem er angefangen hatte, das Serum zu nehmen, wollte er eigentlich aufhören zu trinken. Doch er musste feststellen, dass er das nicht mehr konnte. Das hatte ihn erschreckt. Er wollte kein erbärmlicher Säufer sein. Doch anders hielt er es nicht aus. Nur der Alkohol ließ ihn das irgendwie ertragen. Nur so konnte er an Erik denken, an das, was sie gehabt hatten. Ohne, dass die Erinnerung daran ihn zerriss. Ohne, dass es wehtat.  
Es war absurd, doch ausgerechnet in Momenten wie diesen musste Charles wieder an seine Mutter denken. Daran, wie schlecht es ihr gegangen war, bevor sie seinem Vater gefolgt war. Und erst jetzt, so viele Jahre später, verstand er wirklich, was in ihr vorgegangen war. Erst jetzt fühlte er sich ihr beinahe nah. Sie hatte getrunken, um zu vergessen. Und er tat es auch. Scheinbar hatte er doch mehr von ihr geerbt, als er immer dachte.  
Charles hob die Flasche an die Lippen und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie leer war. Verdammt. Der Geschmack in seinem Mund war schal, als er sich langsam aus dem Bett quälte und dabei die Decke mit sich auf den Boden riss. Es war noch immer dieselbe Bettwäsche wie damals. Anfangs hatte sie sogar noch nach _ihm _ gerochen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt roch sie nur noch nach Charles selbst und nach Schweiß und Alkohol.  
Der Gedanke brachte ihn nun doch zum Lachen. Charles schleuderte die leere Flasche mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand über dem Bett, wo sie klirrend zerbrach. Die Scherben fielen wie Regen über die zerwühlten Laken. Glitzernder Regen. Glitzernde Tränen.  
Er lachte noch immer, als er nach der Lampe auf der Kommode griff, das Kabel aus der Steckdose riss und sie ebenfalls gegen die Wand schleuderte, wo der grüne Lampenschirm zerbarst und die Scherben sich mit denen der Flasche mischten. Er lachte wie ein Irrer, während er alles packte, was er irgendwie zu greifen bekam und es wieder von sich schleuderte. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und verschleierten seine Sicht, doch er hörte nicht auf. Und er hätte zweifellos das ganze verdammte Zimmer auseinander genommen, wenn nicht plötzlich seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben hätten. Der Schmerz, der kurz darauf in seinem Rücken explodierte, fühlte sich genauso an wie damals, als die Kugel ihn traf. Charles schrie erstickt auf. Seine rechte Hand griff reflexartig nach hinten, suchte nach der Wunde, die nicht da war. Er taumelte rückwärts, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür prallte. Seine Dosis, er brauchte dringend seine Dosis!  
_… er ist wieder dort, in Eriks Zimmer …_  
Charles hob eine Hand an seine Schläfe und atmete tief durch. Das waren Hanks Gedanken. Er konnte sie hören, in seinem Kopf. Und er konnte diesen verdammten Schmerz spüren! Er konnte … alles … hören … alles … spüren …!  
  
Der kurze Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer kam ihm endlos vor und als Charles' Finger endlich nach dem Kästchen mit seinem Serum griffen, waren seine Beine bereits so schwach, dass er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte. Seine Finger zitterten, als er die Spritze aufzog. Er achtete nicht auf die Menge. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Mit fahrigen Bewegungen band er sich den Arm ab und injizierte sich das Serum in die Armbeuge. Dann brach er neben seinem Bett zusammen. Lehnte sich dagegen und schloss die Augen. Atmete tief ein, als die Droge durch seine Adern raste, der Schmerz langsam nachließ und die Stimmen in seinem Kopf verstummten.  
Charles fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das verschwitzte Gesicht, als der grauenvolle Klammergriff der Angst ihn langsam losließ und seinem Körper alle Kraft entwich.  
Anfangs war die Stille ein Segen gewesen. Bis er gemerkt hatte, dass es diese eine Stimme gab, die er nicht ausschalten konnte. Die Stimme seiner eigenen Gedanken. Mit denen Charles jetzt alleine war. Und das war fast noch schlimmer.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht das hier war, was Hank bezweckt hatte, als er ihm das Serum gab. Er hatte Charles nur dabei helfen wollen, sich langsam von all dem zu erholen. Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können, dass es dafür schon zu spät war. Dass Charles schon zu kaputt war. Und dass das Serum für ihn nur eine weitere Möglichkeit war, dieses Wissen irgendwie auszuhalten.  
Aber am Ende passte es wohl ganz gut ins Gesamtbild. Er konnte wieder laufen. Doch was bedeutete das schon, wenn man kein Ziel mehr hatte, an das man gehen konnte. Oder gehen wollte. Er blieb ein Krüppel. Aber wenn er in den Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich jetzt wenigstens wieder. Charles Xavier. Äußerlich genauso kaputt wie tief drinnen.  
„Gut gemacht, Professor …“, murmelte er zu sich selbst.  
Und als er sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn wieder tragen würden, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um auch noch die andere Sucht zu befriedigen.  
  
-  
  
Hank hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass Charles das Serum helfen würde. Dass es dafür sorgen würde, dass er wieder neuen Lebensmut schöpfte. Dass er nur etwas Ruhe brauchte, vor den Stimmen, den Gefühlen und dem Schmerz, den zu viele Ereignisse in zu kurzer Zeit hinterlassen hatten.  
Doch er hatte sich geirrt.  
Es gab gute Tage. Tage, an denen Charles zu ihm in seine Labore kam. Mit ihm sprach. Sich ansah, woran Hank gerade arbeitete und hier und da sogar etwas dazu sagte. Das waren die Momente, die sich wie früher anfühlten. Bis zu dem Augenblick, wenn das Zittern wieder begann und Charles sich seine Dosis holte. Das Serum, einen weiteren Drink, je nachdem, wonach sein Körper gerade verlangte. Dann wurde Hank wieder schmerzlich bewusst, dass es nicht mehr so war wie damals.  
Und es gab die schlechten Tage. Die Tage, an denen Charles durch das Haus wankte. An denen er weinte, schrie. An denen Hank ihn ins Bett tragen musste, weil Charles so betrunken war, dass er keinen Schritt mehr machen konnte. Es waren diese Tage, an denen Hank nicht länger ausblenden konnte, wie schlecht es dem Telepathen wirklich ging.  
Durch das Serum konnte er wieder laufen, doch die Menge, die er inzwischen nahm, hatte Nebenwirkungen. Nach den Injektionen war er oft überhaupt nicht ansprechbar und völlig verwirrt, vergaß manchmal glatt, wo er war. Oder wer da vor ihm stand und auf ihn herabsah. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, zerstörte er mit der verdammten Sauferei den Körper, den er mithilfe des Serums eigentlich zurückgewinnen wollte. Hank hatte versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Und als die Argumente ihre Wirkung verfehlten, hatte er versucht, ihn gewaltsam zu entwöhnen. In einer Nacht, als Charles mal wieder seinen Rausch ausschlief, hatte er alle Flaschen, die er im Haus finden konnte, eingesammelt und den Inhalt in die Toilette geschüttet. Charles und er hatten sich noch nie so heftig gestritten wie an diesem Tag. Charles war so weit gegangen, ihn des Hauses zu verweisen. Doch als er spät in der Nacht von seinem Ausflug in die dunkelsten Absteigen der Stadt zurückkam, schien er davon nichts mehr zu wissen. Und Hank war einfach geblieben.  
So ging es immer weiter. Einfach so. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto seltener wurden die guten Tage und desto häufiger die schlechten. Und das Schlimmste: Hank gewöhnte sich fast daran. An seine leisen Schritte auf den Fluren, wenn Charles nachts mal wieder aufwachte und durch das Haus wanderte. Was er suchte, wusste Hank genau. Er war es, der am nächsten Tag die leeren Flaschen und Gläser entsorgte. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte Charles nicht dabei helfen, sich kaputt zu machen. Doch wenn Charles' Schreie ihn nachts aus dem Schlaf rissen, konnte er nicht mehr anders. Dann konnte Hank ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er war doch alles, was Charles noch geblieben war …  
  
  
Ein lautes Scheppern riss Hank aus seiner Arbeit. Er fuhr heftig zusammen, der Lötkolben, den er in der Hand hielt, zuckte und die Hitze zerstörte die Verbindung, an der er gearbeitet hatte, innerhalb einer Sekunde. Er fluchte und schaltete das Gerät aus, bevor er sich aufrichtete und sich die dicke Sicherheitsbrille von der Nase zog. Darunter schwitzte er. Er streckte sich und sein Nacken knackte schmerzhaft. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor drei in der Nacht war. Er hatte seit dem frühen Nachmittag ohne Pause gearbeitet.  
Das Scheppern wiederholte sich und diesmal klang es flacher. Wie Glas, das auf Stein zerbrach. Hank seufzte.  
Am Tag zuvor hatte Charles sich wieder besonders heftig betrunken. Und normalerweise bedeutete das, dass er bis zum nächsten Mittag durchschlief. Diesmal hatte ihn scheinbar irgendetwas geweckt.  
  
Er fand Charles in der Küche. Oder besser gesagt auf dem Boden der Küche, wo er über einem Haufen Scherben kniete, der vermutlich eine Flasche gewesen waren. Hank bemerkte glänzend rote Spuren an dem Glas und atmete heftig aus.  
  
Charles bemerkte ihn erst, als Hank sich neben ihn hockte und nach seinem rechten Arm griff.  
„Sie haben sich verletzt“, stellte er fest, als er die Wunde an Charles' Handfläche untersuchte.  
„Is' nich' schlimm“, nuschelte Charles zur Antwort und ließ die Scherben auf dem Boden keine Sekunde aus den Augen, als könne er sie mit der Kraft seines Blickes wieder zusammensetzen.  
„Der Schnitt ist tief“, widersprach Hank. „Kommen Sie mit, ich verbinde das und …“  
Charles riss sich von ihm los, geriet dabei aus dem Gleichgewicht und kippte zur Seite. Er hob die verletzte Hand vor sein Gesicht und begann zu kichern.  
„Is' doch nur ein Kratzer. Interessiert mich nich'.“  
„Aber mich, Charles“, erwiderte Hank stur. „Ich will Ihnen nur helfen. Machen Sie es mir nicht so verdammt schwer, bitte.“  
Es war mitten in der Nacht, er war erschöpft und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, mit Charles in diesem Zustand zu streiten. Am nächsten Tag wäre er ohnehin der einzige, der sich daran erinnern würde.  
Charles hob die andere Hand, wischte mit zwei Fingern über die Wunde und verzog das Gesicht. Offensichtlich schmerzte es doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Ich finde, es passt ganz gut zu mir …“, sagte er leise. „Kaputt, alles kaputt …“  
„Charles …“  
Charles sah auf und schien ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrzunehmen. Und Hank bemerkte einmal mehr, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.  
Charles' dunkelbraune Haare waren viel zu lang und hingen ihm in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht. Seine Haut war blass, seine Lippen trocken und aufgesprungen und sein Blick wirkte wie verschleiert. Und selbst unter dem weiten Morgenmantel konnte Hank sehen, wie dünn er war.  
„Charles …“, versuchte Hank es erneut, jetzt, da der Telepath ihn wenigstens ansah. „Lassen Sie mich das verbinden, bevor es sich entzündet.“  
Charles sah ihn weiter an, doch er schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.  
„Vielleicht wird es eine Narbe … Er hatte auch …“  
Er brach ab und sah wieder zu den blutverschmierten Scherben auf dem Boden. Die klare Flüssigkeit, die in der Flasche gewesen war, breitete sich langsam auf dem Boden aus und tränkte seine Hose, doch Charles schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.  
„Er hatte viel zu viele …“  
Hank hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Charles sprach. Doch er konnte den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht sehen, den die Gedanken auslöste.  
„Hören Sie auf damit, Charles …“, sagte er leise. „Hören Sie auf, sich kaputt zu machen.“  
Charles' Blick zuckte für einen kurzen Augenblick zurück in die Realität und der Schmerz brach förmlich aus seinen Augen heraus.  
Dann begann er zu lachen, wirr und misstönend.  
„Wenn Charles Xavier etwas macht, dann macht er es richtig. Sogar, wenn es darum geht, sich selbst zu zerstören.“ Die Worte stolperten nur so aus seinem Mund und es klang wie ein schlechter Witz, an dessen Pointe er sich nicht mehr erinnerte. „Und ich bin gut in allem, was ich tue. Jaaa, ich bin ein verdammtes Genie!“  
Er stützte die Hände auf den Boden und versuchte, sich hochzustemmen. Hank stand auf und wollte ihm aufhelfen, doch Charles schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht.  
Das Serum … schoss es Hank durch den Kopf.  
„Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal Ihre Dosis genommen?“  
Charles sah zu ihm auf und sein Blick war wieder entrückt.  
„Weiß nich' …“, sagte er dann und selbst diese beiden Worte schienen ihn schon anzustrengen. „Mein Kopf tut weh … Hank, mein Kopf tut so weh!“  
Er sank zurück auf den Boden und gegen den Küchenschrank. Hank berührte sein rechtes Bein und Charles schien es überhaupt nicht wahrzunehmen.  
„Wenn Sie neues Serum brauchen, müssen Sie es mir sagen, Charles.“  
„Weiß' nicht, wo …“, begann Charles erneut, doch der Rest des Satzes versank in einem tiefen Stöhnen. „Ich hab' solche Kopfschmerzen …“  
„Warten Sie hier, ich hole die Spritze.“  
„Brauche keine Spritze …“, widersprach Charles lahm, doch Hank war bereits aufgestanden.  
„Rühren Sie sich nicht von der Stelle“, sagte er noch, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Charles ohnehin nicht in der Lage dazu wäre.  
  
Keine fünf Minuten später war Hank wieder in der Küche. Neben einer Spritze mit dem Serum hatte er auch Verbandsmaterial mitgebracht, um Charles' Wunde zu versorgen.  
Der Telepath saß noch immer auf dem Boden. Er hatte die tauben Beine dicht an seinen Körper gezogen und die Arme darum gelegt. Er machte sich so klein, dass man fast glauben konnte, er versuche zu verschwinden.  
Als Hank sich erneut neben ihm niederließ und nach seiner Schulter griff, bemerkte er, dass der andere Mann zu zittern begonnen hatte.  
„Ich kann es sehen …“, flüsterte Charles erstickt.  
„Was sehen Sie?“, fragte Hank zurück und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm die Spritze zu geben. Die blasse Haut war zerstochen und von unzähligen kleinen, roten Malen bedeckt. Charles nahm zu viel, viel zu viel.  
„Ich kann es sehen, Hank“, wiederholte Charles mit bebender Stimme. „Ich will das nicht! Gib mir irgendwas, dass es aufhört. Es soll aufhören, wehzutun!“  
Er befreite sich aus seinem Griff und mit einer Kraft, die Hank noch einen Moment zuvor nicht von ihm erwartet hatte, griff Charles nach seinen Schultern und krallte sich so heftig an ihm fest, dass es wehtat.  
„Es tut weh, Hank. Es tut so verdammt weh! Ich … ich kann das nicht … mehr …“  
Seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf sank schwer gegen Hanks Schulter. Beinahe automatisch legte Hank die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Er spürte den rasenden Herzschlag des anderen Mannes gegen seine Brust hämmern und fragte sich, was ihn derart in Aufruhr versetzte.  
Und dann sah er es.  
  
Der Mann stand am Strand und schon bevor er sich umdrehte, wusste Hank, dass es Erik war. Eriks Blick traf seinen und in seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck, den Hank nicht kannte, und der sich beinahe in der Kälte seiner stahlgrauen Augen verlor.  
Er spürte das Beben von Charles' Körper in seinen Armen, hörte seine rasselnden Atemzüge.  
Dann fühlte er es. Wie ein fernes Echo, weit weg und doch viel zu deutlich. Zerbrechendes Vertrauen, Trauer und Schmerz, so viel Schmerz …  
_Charles … Es tut mir so leid …_  
Hank spürte, wie sich sein Inneres zusammenzog, und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte es sich an, als wäre er es, der dort stand und den Mann ansah, der einmal sein Freund gewesen war, und der ihn jetzt verriet.  
_Bitte, Erik, tu das nicht, ich will dich nicht verlieren!_  
Hank brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu verstehen, wieso ihm das, was er da sah, so fremd erschien. Es waren nicht seine Erinnerungen, die er da sah. Es waren die von Charles. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seine telepathischen Kräfte und projizierte seine Gedanken auf ihn.  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf, doch es gelang ihm nicht, die Bilder von sich zu stoßen.  
„Charles … Charles!“  
Seine Stimme hatte einen schrillen Klang bekommen. Hank versuchte, sich von ihm zu lösen, doch Charles klammerte sich noch immer an ihn, als wäre Hanks Körper alles, was ihn noch zusammenhielt. Und auch wenn Charles betrunken und erschöpft war, war die Kraft seines Verstands noch immer so groß, dass Hank sich nicht gegen seinen Einfluss wehren konnte.  
Die Flut von Bildern und Erinnerungen wurde stärker und erreichte ein Ausmaß, das ihn aufkeuchen ließ.  
Warmes Licht floss wie Wasser über nackte Haut, er sah in graue Augen, in denen viel zu viele Emotionen standen. Emotionen, von denen er nicht einmal geahnt hätte, dass der andere Mann zu ihnen fähig sein würde.  
_Mach die Augen auf, Charles._  
Wieder spürte Hank Schmerz, doch diesmal fühlte es sich anders an, _besser_.  
„Charles … hören Sie auf …“  
Hank schloss die Augen, als ihn eine weitere Welle wilder Emotionen erreichte. Er spürte Scham, wilde Erregung, Vertrauen, Anspannung, _Lust_ … Und noch etwas anderes, tieferes, das ihn bis ins Innerste erschütterte. Es fühlte sich an wie …  
  
Hank riss sich von ihm los und stieß Charles fast schon von sich.  
„Aufhören!“  
Charles zuckte zusammen und verschwand aus seinen Gedanken. Zurück blieb ein diffuses Echo, irgendwo in seinem Kopf und auch in seinem Körper. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und sein Herz schlug fast so schnell wie das von Charles. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als wäre _ er _es gewesen, dort, mit ihm …  
Hank schluckte hart.  
Charles sah ihn an und Hank konnte förmlich sehen, wie er langsam begriff, was passiert war. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein Ausdruck reiner Panik aus.  
„Hank, ich … Bitte …“  
Hank nickte nur. Als Charles ihn packte, hatte er die Spritze fallen lassen. Doch er fand sie nur einen Augenblick später wieder.  
Charles wandte sich ab, als Hank nach seinem Arm griff, die Nadel ansetzte und schließlich den Kolben herunterdrückte.  
Und zum ersten Mal konnte Hank seine Erleichterung über die Droge nachvollziehen.  
  
Charles sank in sich zusammen, als das Serum nach quälenden Minuten zu wirken begann und neben der Taubheit in seinen Beinen auch seine Kräfte verschwanden.  
Dann begann er zu schluchzen.  
„Es … es tut mir leid …“, presste er hervor und seine Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen. Er hob die unverletzte Hand vors Gesicht und Hank meinte, Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Er ließ sich schwer nach hinten sinken und sah zur Decke. Sein Atem ging viel zu schnell und rauschte in seinen Ohren.  
Er … Erik … hatte sich auch entschuldigt. Und dieses eine Mal hatte er es ernst gemeint. Zumindest hoffte er das.  
Nein … nicht er. _Charles_ hoffte es!  
Hank hob die Hände an den Kopf und presste sie gegen seine Schläfen. Noch nie hatte er Charles auf diese Weise gespürt, so klar, so nah und so … schmerzhaft. Und auch wenn es nur wenige Sekunden gewesen waren, konnte Hank ihn noch immer viel zu deutlich fühlen. Sein Inneres sträubte sich gegen das, was Charles ihm da gezeigt hatte. Doch Hank wusste nur zu genau, was die Bilder und die Gefühle, die sie begleitet hatten, bedeuteten.  
Charles und Erik waren mehr als Freunde gewesen. Sie hatten eine Affäre gehabt.  
Nie hätte Hank geglaubt, dass Charles so weit gehen würde, mit einem Mann, mit _ihm_. Dem Mann, der nur Hass für diese Welt verspürte und dem nichts und niemand etwas bedeutete. Ihm, der ihn auf diese Weise verletzt hatte. Der für all das hier verantwortlich war, der alles kaputt gemacht hatte.  
Ausgerechnet mit ihm hatte Charles …  
Hank schloss die Augen. Er konnte es nicht einmal denken. Auch wenn er es überdeutlich in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte. Er fragte sich, was Erik gesagt, was er getan hatte, dass Charles so weit getrieben hatte, jede Moral über Bord zu werfen. Was Charles meinte, in ihm zu sehen, dass er glaubte, er wäre es wert …  
Charles' leises Schluchzen riss ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Hank senkte den Blick und sah ihn an. Erst jetzt verstand er das wahre Ausmaß dessen, was Erik ihm angetan hatte. Erik hatte nicht nur seinen Körper zerstört. Er hatte Charles' Herz zerfetzt.  
Und dagegen hatte Hank kein Serum.  
  
  
Charles weinte noch immer leise, als Hank ihm in sein zerwühltes Bett half und die Decke über ihm ausbreitete. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hank ihn weinen sah. Trotzdem fühlte es sich auch diesmal wieder wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an. Erst jetzt meinte Hank, wirklich zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging. Es waren nicht nur seine Beine, oder die Schule, oder der Verlust der Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeutet hatten. Es war die Erinnerung an das, was er mit Erik geteilt hatte und die viel zu heftigen Gefühle für den anderen Mann. Gefühle, die Erik nicht im geringsten verdiente.  
Jetzt verstand Hank, was Charles gemeint hatte, als er sagte, Erik wäre noch immer hier.  
Hank verzog die Lippen zu einem humorlosen Grinsen, als er sich unweigerlich fragte, was Magneto wohl denken würde, wenn er Charles so sehen könnte. Charles hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Und zum Dank zerstörte Erik seines auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise. Charles hatte das nicht verdient. Niemand verdiente eine solche Grausamkeit.  
Die Wut in seinen Adern war heiß und setzte sein Blut in Flammen. Hank wusste, wenn Erik in diesem Moment hier gewesen wäre, er hätte ihn getötet. Und er hätte sich gut dabei gefühlt.  
  
Hank riss den Blick von Charles' zitterndem Körper los und sah sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Der alte Charles war so ordentlich gewesen, dass es beinahe schon penibel war. Nur wenn er arbeitete, hatte er mitunter einen Hang zum Chaos.  
Jetzt erinnerte kaum noch etwas daran. Der Raum war düster und die Luft stank nach Alkohol und Schweiß. Überall fanden sich Spuren von Charles' Sucht. Leere und halbvolle Flaschen auf dem Boden, den Nachttischen, dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster. Und dazwischen achtlos fallengelassene Kleidungsstücke, hier und da ein Buch, offen liegengelassen, mit geknickten oder herausgerissenen Seiten. Der alte Charles wäre nie so mit seinen Büchern umgegangen.  
Charles bewegte sich und drehte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. Er murmelte irgendetwas, was Hank nicht verstehen konnte. Und eigentlich auch nicht verstehen wollte. Die Bilder, die Charles ihm gezeigt hatte, zuckten noch immer durch seinen Kopf. Und Hank begriff, dass ein Teil davon aus diesem Raum stammte. Aus diesem Bett.  
Als würde Charles seine Gedanken hören, krallten sich seine Finger in die Decke, als er die Beine an seinen Körper zog und sich ebenso klein machte wie vorhin in der Küche.  
Hank stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus. Dann ließ er sich kurzerhand neben dem Bett auf den Teppich sinken. Wenn Charles spürte, dass er hier war, würde er sich vielleicht bald beruhigen und endlich schlafen können. Und er könnte Abstand von dem gewinnen, was Charles in seinen Kopf gepresst hatte.  
Auch unter dem Bett fanden sich leere Flaschen. Außerdem entdeckte Hank ein altes Buch und zog es hervor. Früher hatte Charles in jeder freien Minute gelesen. Hank erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gelächter von Sean und Alex, als Charles einmal so in ein neues Fachbuch vertieft gewesen war, dass er die Tür im Wohnzimmer verfehlte und geradewegs vor die Wand lief. Wie lange war das jetzt her?  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf Charles, der noch immer zusammengerollt auf dem Bett lag und inzwischen wenigstens nicht mehr zitterte.  
Dann schlug er das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
  
Das Sonnenlicht flutete die Küche und Hank roch den schweren Duft der Rosen, der durch die geöffnete Terrassentür hereinwehte. Der Sommer zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Und führte Hank damit einmal mehr vor Augen, wie viele Jahre er schon verloren hatte.  
Charles war seit Wochen nicht mehr draußen gewesen. Er verkroch sich im Haus hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen und schweren Türen, als könnte er die Welt dadurch dazu bringen, ihn einfach zu vergessen. Und beinahe gelang es ihm auch. Selbst die Nachrichten der ehemaligen Schüler hatten inzwischen aufgehört. Charles hatte die Briefe ungeöffnet in den Mülleimer geworfen, aus dem Hank sie jedesmal wieder herausfischte. Er hatte sie alle gelesen, einmal, zweimal, unzählige Male. Er bewahrte sie in einer Kiste in seinem Zimmer auf. Beantwortet hatte er sie nie. Was hätte er ihnen auch sagen sollen?  
So waren die geschriebenen Worte nichts weiter als stumme Vorwürfe, verpackt in Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die manchmal so weit weg schien, dass man fast daran zweifeln konnte, dass es sie je gegeben hatte.  
Und zurück blieb Einsamkeit.  
  
Hank zog den Topf vom Herd und öffnete den Deckel. Der Dampf, der herausstieg, ließ für einen kurzen Moment seine Brillengläser beschlagen. Hank griff nach der Suppenkelle und füllte die beiden Teller, die neben ihm bereitstanden. Dann trug er sie zu dem riesigen Küchentisch, stellte sie ab und setzte sich. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch, legte das Kinn auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, sah zur Uhr über der Tür und wartete.  
Nach fünf Minuten begann er zu essen.  
Noch etwas, an das er sich nach all der Zeit gewöhnt hatte. Er kochte und deckte immer für zwei, doch aß fast immer alleine. Früher war Charles wenigstens einmal am Tag zu ihm heruntergekommen und hatte mit ihm gegessen. Und auch, wenn er kaum etwas geschafft hatte, waren Hank diese kurzen gemeinsamen Momente wichtig gewesen.  
Inzwischen konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann Charles das letzte Mal mit ihm an diesem Tisch gesessen hatte. Trotzdem wartete Hank jedesmal auf ihn. Fünf Minuten, dreimal am Tag.  
  
Als er fertig war, nahm Hank den zweiten Teller und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Die Flure lagen dunkel und still vor ihm. Als er die Schule schloss, hatte Charles auch das Personal fortgeschickt. Anfangs hatte Hank noch versucht, sich um das Haus zu kümmern, war aber schnell an der schieren Größe gescheitert. Die Vernachlässigung war überall deutlich zu sehen.  
Auf dem Weg zu Charles' Schlafzimmer kam er an Eriks Zimmer vorbei. Die Tür stand offen. Nachdem Charles den Raum in einem Wutanfall verwüstet hatte, hatte Hank ihn wieder aufgeräumt. Dennoch sah man die Spuren von Charles' Zorn noch immer deutlich. Die Lampe mit dem gläsernen Schirm, die er zertrümmert hatte, hatte kleine Risse und Löcher in der Wand hinterlassen und der Dielenboden zeigte hässliche Kratzer.  
Eriks Tasche lag auf dem Bett. Sie war offen. Hank war sich sicher, dass er sie verschlossen und in den Schrank gestellt hatte. Genauso sicher war er sich, dass etwas von Eriks Sachen fehlte. Etwas, was er in Charles' Zimmer wiederfinden würde.  
  
Charles bewohnte im Grunde zwei Räume. Sein Schlafzimmer und die Bibliothek direkt daneben. Die war früher sein liebster Ort gewesen, heute betrat er sie kaum noch. Der Alkohol hatte aus dem einst brillanten Wissenschaftler ein psychisches und physisches Wrack gemacht. Und die Bibliothek war jetzt genauso verwaist wie der Rest des Hauses.  
Hank betrat zuerst die Bibliothek und stellte Charles' Mittagessen auf den kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin, wo bereits der Teller vom Frühstück stand. Nebenan hörte er Charles leise schnarchen. Er schnarchte nicht immer, soviel hatte Hank inzwischen bemerkt. Genauso oft gab es Tage oder Nächte, in denen er so still dalag, dass man nicht einmal mehr sicher sein konnte, ob er überhaupt noch atmete.  
Hank ging leise zu der Durchgangstür zu Charles' Schlafzimmer, öffnete sie und warf einen Blick in den Raum dahinter. Die Vorhänge waren unordentlich zugezogen und ließen nur einen schmalen Streifen Licht herein. Hanks Blick suchte nach dem kleinen Etui, in dem Charles das Serum und die Spritzen aufbewahrte. Er fand es auf einem Stuhl, halb vergraben unter ungewaschenen Kleidungsstücken. Hank betrat den Raum und griff danach, öffnete es und prüfte den Inhalt. Es befand sich noch ein halb gefülltes Fläschchen mit Serum darin. Das würde nicht lange halten. Nicht, wenn Charles heute Abend aufwachte und die Schmerzen wiederkamen.  
Hank seufzte. Die Menge würde bei ihm beinahe eine ganze Woche halten. Bei Charles war es gerade einmal eine Dosis. Er nahm viel zu viel. Doch Hank hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, seine Dosen kontrollieren zu wollen. Es blieb ihm auch gar nichts anderes übrig. Wenn Hank es ihm nicht gab, holte Charles sich sein Serum selbst. Alles, was Hank tun konnte, war, dafür zu sorgen, dass er immer fündig werden würde. Denn alles war leichter zu ertragen als der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht und die Qual in seinen Schreien. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Charles dem Abgrund manchmal so nahekam, dass ihn nur noch ein winziger Schritt davon trennte, sich endgültig zu zerstören.  
  
Die Erinnerung an jenen Tag, als es das erste Mal passierte, war ihm noch mehr als präsent.  
Hank war nach oben gegangen, um nach Charles zu sehen. Er hatte ihn in der Bibliothek gefunden, in einem der Sessel. Sein Kopf war auf die Seite gekippt und seine Arme hingen leblos über die Lehnen. Der linke Hemdärmel war noch immer nach oben gekrempelt, das Gummiband noch immer um seinen Arm geschlungen. Charles hatte sich nicht bewegt, schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen, als Hank sich über ihn gebeugt und ihn geschüttelt hatte.  
Die Angst, die Hank in diesem Moment ergriff, hatte sich wie das Eintauchen in eiskaltes Wasser angefühlt. Denn so schlecht es Charles auch immer gehen mochte, wenigstens lebte er. Und dass er lebte, bedeutete, dass es noch Hoffnung gab. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht nächstes Jahr, aber irgendwann. Doch in diesem Moment, als Hank in sein lebloses Gesicht gesehen hatte, war auch diese Hoffnung zerschlagen worden.  
Hank hatte ihn gepackt und in seine Labore getragen. Es hatte lange gedauert, doch irgendwann hatte er das Serum aus Charles' Adern gespült.  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Hank das alles wie durch einen Schleier erlebt.  
Der sich hob, als Charles die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah.  
Hank hatte ihn so heftig geschlagen, dass Charles' Lippe aufplatzte und das Blut seine blasse Haut rot verfärbte.  
Danach hatte es Tage gedauert, bis Hank ihm wieder in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
Es war nicht bei dem einen Mal geblieben. Und es war wohl reines Glück, dass Hank ihn immer rechtzeitig fand.  
Charles hatte sich nicht einmal entschuldigt und Hank hatte es nie von ihm verlangt. Denn er ahnte den Grund dafür nur zu deutlich. Er hatte ihn in Charles' Augen gesehen, jedesmal, wenn er nach der Überdosis in Hanks Laboren aufwachte. Diesen Blick, dieses tiefe Seufzen. Die _Niederlage_.  
Hank verdrängte den Gedanken.  
  
Charles bewegte sich und Hank warf einen Blick auf ihn. Er sah furchtbar aus. Seine langen Haare waren feucht von Schweiß und hingen ihm in wilden Strähnen ins Gesicht. Er war unrasiert und die Sachen, in denen er schlief, waren zerknittert und fleckig. Ihn so zu sehen tat weh. Früher hätte Charles Xavier sich niemals derart gehen lassen.  
Hank schloss die Box wieder und legte sie so hin, dass Charles sie finden würde, sobald er wieder aufwachte. Zum Glück hatte er bereits neues Serum hergestellt.  
Er wollte das Zimmer gerade wieder verlassen, da bemerkte er es. Ein Wollpullover mit hohem Kragen, der eindeutig nicht Charles gehörte, bildete einen schwarzen Fleck auf den hellen Laken. Hank erkannte ihn wieder. Er hatte Erik gehört.  
Hank griff danach und ging zurück zur Tür. Leise schloss er sie hinter sich, nahm den Teller vom Frühstück, der wie erwartet unberührt war, und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Als er an Eriks Zimmer vorbeikam, warf er den Pullover aufs Bett. Kurz durchzuckte ihn der Gedanke, Eriks Sachen einfach zu nehmen und zu vernichten. Doch er ahnte, dass Charles ihm das nicht verzeihen würde. Erik hatte sein Herz in Stücke gerissen. Und trotzdem hütete Charles seine Sachen beinahe wie einen Schatz.  
  
Unten in der Küche schüttete er Charles' unberührte Mahlzeit in den Abfalleimer. Wie gestern. Und vorgestern.  
War das wirklich alles? Sollte es so enden?  
Noch immer glaubte er an Charles' Idee von einer Schule für Mutanten. Charles war ein hervorragender Lehrer. Zumindest war er das einmal gewesen. Ihm war es gelungen, jeden einzelnen so zu motivieren, dass er das Beste aus sich herausholte. Ihm war es gelungen, ihnen Hoffnung zu geben.  
Sogar Erik.  
Sollte all das wirklich vorbei sein? Hank wollte es nicht glauben.  
Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Es gab niemanden, der ihm helfen könnte. Oder wollte.  
Raven …  
Sie hätte Charles helfen können. Doch sie war fort. Hank hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie gemeinsam mit Magneto die Schule überfallen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt noch an sie dachte. An Charles. Und an ihn. Ob es sie noch kümmerte.  
Hank jedenfalls konnte sie nicht vergessen. Keinen der gemeinsamen Momente, keines ihrer Gespräche, nicht die Nähe und nicht das, was er fühlte.  
Sie hätten einen Weg gefunden, zusammen zu sein. Jetzt, wo Hank das Serum endlich perfektioniert hatte.  
_Mutant und stolz._  
Er hörte ihre Worte so klar, als stünde sie neben ihm.  
Mutant und stolz.  
Er wünschte, es wäre so einfach.  
Doch das, was ihn da aus dem Spiegel angesehen hatte, das war nicht er. Diese … Kreatur. Er wollte nicht so aussehen, er wollte nicht angestarrt werden, als wäre er ein Monster. Nein, er wollte nur normal sein.  
Für sie.  
Er wollte nur sie.  
Doch das war vorbei.  
Und so blieb Hank alleine zurück mit dem Mann, der die Welt verändern könnte. Und der langsam an sich und seinem Schmerz zugrunde ging.  
  
-  
  
Nach all den Jahren hätte er sich eigentlich an das Gefühl gewöhnen müssen. Einsam zu sein.  
Doch das hatte er nicht. Er fühlte es noch immer. Wenigstens tat es nicht mehr weh.  
Zumindest redete er sich das ein.  
  
Charles setzte die Spritze an und drückte den Kolben herunter. Das Serum rauschte in seinen Blutkreislauf, warm und so unendlich tröstlich. Auch nach all den Jahren noch.  
Er zog die Nadel wieder aus seiner Haut und legte die Spritze auf den kleinen Tisch neben sich. Als er das dünne Band von seinem Oberarm löste, fiel sein Blick auf den winzigen Tropfen Blut, der aus der Einstichstelle an die Oberfläche drängte. Er hob sich kaum von den vielen anderen roten Punkten ab, die seinen blassen Arm bedeckten.  
Charles zog den Ärmel über seine Haut und vergrub sich wieder in der kratzigen Wolldecke. Doch auch sie konnte die Kälte nicht vertreiben. In seinem Inneren rumorte es. Sein Körper schrie nach Nahrung. Doch alleine bei dem Gedanken daran, etwas zu essen, wurde ihm so übel, dass die Galle in seinen Mund stieg und ihn würgen ließ. Selbst in seinem Zustand war er sich noch bewusst, was er seinem Körper antat. Er fühlte seine Knochen viel zu deutlich und auch die Schwäche, die Müdigkeit.  Und er sah es jedesmal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute. Sein ganzer Körper war ein Schlachtfeld, über den sein Blick wie ein General wanderte und die neuesten Verluste auf einer nie endenden Liste protokollierte. Es wäre leicht gewesen, etwas dagegen zu tun. Aber es war so verdammt schwer, sich zum essen zu zwingen, wenn alles wie Asche schmeckte, die seinen Mund verklebte und in seinem Inneren wie ein Haufen Steine lag.  
Charles' Blick wanderte zu dem niedrigen Tisch vor dem Sofa und fiel auf den gefüllten Teller. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hank gehört zu haben. Er streckte eine Hand aus und griff nach einer der Toastscheiben. Drehte sie zwischen den zitternden Fingern, als hätte er vergessen, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte.  
„Wenn Sie Hunger haben, kann ich Ihnen etwas kochen.“  
Charles sah auf und entdeckte Hank in der offenen Tür. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, auch diesmal nicht.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Geht schon.“  
Hank beobachtete ihn, als Charles sich dazu zwang, ein Stück von der Brotscheibe abzureißen und in den Mund zu stecken. Es war trocken und schmeckte wie Staub. Trotzdem aß er weiter. Selbst das Kauen strengte ihn an.  
„Ich mache das gerne, Charles. Sie müssen nur etwas sagen.“  
Charles musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln. Er griff nach der Flasche neben dem Teller und lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück. Die Kühle der Flasche unter seinen Fingern tat gut. Fast so gut wie die Hitze des Whiskys, die ihn durchströmte, als er zu trinken begann.  
„Ich hab' keinen Hunger“, sagte er zwischen zwei Schlucken und hätte beinahe über sich selbst gelacht, so lächerlich waren seine Worte. Es war Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal richtig gegessen hatte. Und kurz darauf hatte er alles wieder ausgekotzt.  
„Aber Sie müssen etwas essen …“, versuchte Hank es erneut.  
„Hab' ich doch gerade, oder?“  
Die Worte stolperten aus seinem Mund, bevor Charles sie irgendwie aufhalten konnte. Und plötzlich spürte er neben der Kälte und dem Schmerz noch etwas anderes. Wut.  
Er hörte Hank seufzen und sah auf. Sein Blick lag auf ihm und Charles konnte sich denken, welchen Anblick er bot. Und aus irgendeinem Grund steigerte das seinen Zorn sogar noch.  
„Wenn ich etwas brauche, kann ich es mir schon selbst holen. Das hier ist immer noch mein verdammtes Haus.“  
Es war furchtbar ungerecht und trotzdem spie er Hank die Worte entgegen. Als hätte er seine Wut auch nur im geringsten verdient.  
„Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du aufhören könntest, mich wie ein verfluchtes Kind zu behandeln.“  
Hank runzelte die Stirn, doch er sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an. Charles wünschte sich fast, dass er wütend werden würde. Das würde es leichter machen, ihn als Ventil für seinen eigenen sinnlosen Hass zu benutzen. Doch Hank tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Stattdessen verriet der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, dass er ihn genau durchschaute.  
Charles wandte sich ab. Wenn er jemals etwas an sich gehasst hatte, dann, dass sich seine Gefühle immer viel zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichneten. Vor allem dann, wenn er am wenigsten wollte.  
Bei ihm war das anders gewesen.  
Erik hatte es perfekt verstanden, seine Gefühle hinter einer Mauer zu verbergen, die so hoch war, dass niemand sie überwinden konnte. Deren Krone mit spitzem Stacheldraht gespickt war, der all jene durchbohrte, die es trotzdem versuchten. Man hätte leicht auf den Gedanken kommen können, er hätte gar keine Gefühle. Charles wusste es besser. Hatte er zumindest gedacht.  
Er hatte es auch versucht. Das bisschen Kraft, was er noch hatte, dazu zu verwenden, eine Mauer in seinem Inneren zu errichten, hinter der er all das verstecken konnte, was ihn quälte. Doch es fühlte sich an, als würden ihm die Steine immer wieder entgleiten und der Mörtel immer wieder brechen. Und schließlich hatte er aufgegeben. Er war eben nicht Erik. Er besaß nicht seine Stärke. Nein, er war Charles Xavier. Der versagte. Immer wieder versagte.  
Vielleicht war es aber auch, weil er trotz allem noch immer ein Telepath war. Es lag in der Natur seiner Gedanken, in den Köpfen anderer Menschen umherzuwandern. Er konnte sie nicht einsperren. Nein, er konnte nur dafür sorgen, dass er nicht mehr hörte, was sie flüsterten.  
„Lass mich bitte alleine, Hank. Ich will schlafen.“  
„Wie Sie wollen.“  
Er hörte Hanks zögerliche Schritte, als er das Zimmer verließ und ihn zurückließ.  
Ihn und die Einsamkeit.  
  
  
Ihr Zimmer sah aus wie immer. Wenn man von der dünnen Staubschicht absah, die auf den Möbeln lag, auf den Kissen, den vielen Kleinigkeiten, die noch immer hier und da lagen und von früher erzählten.  
Charles lehnte am Türrahmen und starrte auf ihr leeres Bett. Eriks Zimmer hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten. Doch Ravens suchte er noch immer regelmäßig auf. Und noch immer hoffte es jedesmal, dass sie irgendwann einfach wieder hier sein würde. In ihrem Bett liegen, ihn ansehen und fragen würden, ob er ihr etwas vorlas, damit sie einschlafen konnte. Als sie Kinder waren, hatten sie jeden Abend so verbracht. Hatten sich gemeinsam unter ihre Decke gekuschelt und Charles hatte ihr Geschichten vorgelesen. Und manchmal, wenn sie der Bücher überdrüssig waren, hatten sie sich selbst neue Geschichten ausgedacht. Fast meinte Charles, ihr Lachen wieder hören zu können, als sie sich wieder einmal darüber lustig machte, dass er, wie sie sich ausdrückte, so viel Phantasie wie ein Mathelehrer hatte. Er war eben schon immer ein Mann der Wissenschaft gewesen. Die Realität hatte ihm immer besser gelegen. Doch ihre Geschichten hatte er geliebt.  
  
Diesmal hörte er Hanks Schritte hinter sich. Charles sah ihn nicht an, als er neben ihn trat und ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer sah.  
„Ich vermisse sie auch“, sagte der andere Mutant leise und aus seinen Worten drang der gleiche Schmerz, den auch Charles spürte.  
Er wandte sich ab und hob die Flasche an die Lippen, trank ein paar Schlucke, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an und hinter seiner Stirn pulsierte es dumpf. Er hätte gerne etwas gesagt. Hank irgendwie getröstet. Früher war es ihm leicht gefallen, Worte zu finden. Es waren nicht immer unbedingt die richtigen gewesen. Dennoch sie hatten ihr Ziel nur selten verfehlt. Jetzt reichten sie nicht einmal mehr für sich selbst.  
Charles umfasste die Flasche fester und löste sich von dem schweren Holz, ging langsam zur Treppe, dann nach oben. Zurück in sein Zimmer, sein Bett, wo die Leere auf ihn wartete, nach der er sich vor allem anderen sehnte.  
  
Früher hatte Charles immer ein Ziel gehabt. Eine Zukunft, auf die er hinarbeitete. Wenn er jetzt nach vorne sah, war da … nichts. Er dachte nicht mehr an die Zukunft. Nicht einmal mehr an den nächsten Tag. Die Zeit verschwamm zu einem endlosen Fluss ohne jede Kontur. Zumindest für ihn. Da draußen ging das Leben weiter, doch es hatte ihn nie weniger interessiert. Er war kein Teil mehr davon.  
Was würde Erik wohl sagen, wenn er ihn so sah?  
Bei dem Gedanken musste Charles beinahe lächeln. Auch nach all den Jahren drehten sich seine Gedanken wie selbstverständlich um den Mann, den er einmal seinen Freund genannt hatte. Auch nach all den Jahren quälte er ihn noch.  
Charles erreichte sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich schwer auf sein unordentliches Bett fallen. Um ihn herum herrschte Chaos, doch er sah es gar nicht. Nein, er sah jenen Moment, jene Sekunde, in der er, ohne es zu wissen, die folgenschwerste Entscheidung seines Leben getroffen hatte. Die, ihm hinterherzuspringen und ihn zu retten.  
Der Whisky brannte in seiner Kehle und Charles genoss es. Stellte sich vor, wie der Alkohol die Erinnerungen aus seinem Verstand brannte, jede einzelne von ihnen. Jede Lüge. Und jedes Gefühl.  
Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.  
Morgen würde all das wieder da sein.  
Und am Tag darauf auch.  
Es würde immer so weitergehen.  
Bis zu seinem letzten verdammten Atemzug.


	6. Schwarz (Teil 2)

Die Jahre zogen vor seinen Augen dahin wie ein träger Fluss. Stumm, grau, endlos. Und er driftete in den trüben Fluten dahin wie ein Stück Treibholz, bewegungslos, leblos.  
Er hätte schwimmen können. Versuchen können, sich gegen die Strömung zu stemmen. Doch er tat es nicht. Jede Bewegung war eine sinnlose Verschwendung von Energie, wenn sie ohne Ziel erfolgte. Und ein Ziel gab es nicht. Nein, hier gab es nur graues Wasser. Kein Ufer, keine Insel, keine Felsen, nichts, an dem er sich hätte festhalten oder aus der nassen Kälte ziehen können.  
Also tat er das einzige, was er tun konnte und ließ sich einfach treiben. In der Hoffnung, dass ihn die Wellen und Strömungen irgendwann irgendwo anspülten.  
  
Erik wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war. Seiner Schätzung nach waren es inzwischen mindestens acht Jahre. Genauer konnte er es nicht sagen, da sich niemand die Mühe machte, ihm wenigstens diese eine Information zu geben. So wusste er nicht einmal genau, ob es da draußen gerade warm oder kalt war, geschweige denn, welchen Monat oder gar Tag die Kalender gerade zeigten.  
Nicht, dass diese Information auch nur das Geringste an seiner Situation geändert hätte.  
  
Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie die Verhöre irgendwann einstellen würden, wenn ihnen klar wurde, dass Erik ihnen die gewünschten Antworten nicht geben würde.  
Er hatte sich geirrt.  
Die Tage in dem Raum, in dem man ihn an diesen verdammten Stuhl fesselte und ihm die immer gleichen Fragen stellte, wurden seltener, aber sie hörten nicht auf. Immer wieder kamen sie, holten ihn und Erik schwieg sie an oder beleidigte sie, jenachdem, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand.  
Wenigstens wechselte ihr Personal. Hanson kam irgendwann nicht mehr wieder. Ihm folgten andere, die alle gleich aussahen und sich mit ihren Verhörmethoden an ihm abarbeiteten.  
Der letzte, der ihn beehrt hatte, war ein breitschultriger Riese von einem Ex-Militär gewesen, dessen Namen Erik schon vergessen hatte, kaum dass der Mann aus der Tür heraus war. Erik machte sich nicht die Mühe, noch einmal danach zu fragen. Er würde ohnehin nicht lange bleiben.  
  
  
Wieder ein neuer Tag.  
Wieder ein neues Verhör.  
Nach seiner Zählung war es das achtunddreißigste.  
Die beiden Wärter, die ihn aus seiner Zelle holten, kaum, dass er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, stießen Erik auf den Stuhl im Verhörraum und er wartete geduldig, bis sie die Riemen, die ihn an das unbequeme Möbelstück fesselten, befestigt hatten.  
„Das hat diesmal aber ganz schön lange gedauert“, eröffnete Erik das Gespräch mit seinem neuesten Gesprächspartner. „Ich fing schon an, mich zu fragen, ob Sie mich da oben vergessen haben.“  
Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn über den Tisch hinweg mit farblosen Augen, die vom dünnen Kunststoffrahmen einer nichtssagenden Brille umrahmt wurden. Der Mann war optisch das genaue Gegenteil seines Vorgängers. Er war klein und dünn, aber die kalten Augen in dem sonst ausdruckslosen Gesicht verrieten, dass man nicht den Fehler machen durfte, ihn aufgrund seiner Physis zu unterschätzen.  
„Ich wünschte, das wäre so einfach möglich. Das würde uns allen eine Menge Ärger ersparen.“  
Erik entging nicht, dass der Mann ihm seinen Namen nicht nannte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als habe er es nicht bemerkt. Doch wenn er eines in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann, dass nichts ohne Bedeutung war.  
„Sie könnten mich gehen lassen, das würde das Problem lösen“, erwiderte er leichthin.  
Der andere Mann verzog den Mund zu etwas, was ein Lächeln hätte werden können, wenn seine verfluchten Eisaugen nicht jeden Hauch von Freundlichkeit im Keim erstickt hätten.  
„Das wird wohl unser letzter Besuch hier unten sein, Lehnsherr“, sagte er, ohne auf Eriks Satz einzugehen.  
„Ich bin untröstlich“, gab Erik zurück. „Darf ich trotzdem fragen, wieso?“  
Der Mann lächelte erneut und diesmal blitzten seine blassen Augen auf wie Scheinwerfer, die durch tiefe Dunkelheit stachen.  
„Dürfen Sie. Und diesmal werde ich Ihnen sogar antworten. Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen, weil wir Sie nicht mehr brauchen. Nein, wir haben eine bessere Methode gefunden, mit … Leuten wie Ihnen umzugehen. Was wir, zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil, auch Ihnen zu verdanken haben. Fühlen Sie sich geehrt. Am Ende haben Sie der Menschheit doch noch einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Auch wenn das wohl das Letzte ist, was Sie gewollt haben.“  
Eriks Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er verstand nur zu genau, was hier gerade passierte. Er wurde gegen seinen Willen zu einer Rolle in einem Theaterstück gezwungen und niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihm den Text zu geben. Er könnte sich weigern. Einfach von der Bühne steigen. Und er hätte es zweifellos getan, wenn dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht gewesen wäre. Dieser Hauch von Kälte, der langsam seinen Nacken hinaufkroch und sich irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf sammelte.  
Gegen seinen Willen fiel Eriks Blick auf den Umschlag, den der fremde Mann mit in den Verhörraum gebracht hatte und der jetzt zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lag, als habe er ganz vergessen, dass er da war.  
Erik atmete tief durch.  
Der Mann wollte also spielen. Das konnte er haben.  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“, fragte Erik und der Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen verriet ihm, dass er die richtige Textzeile erwischt hatte.  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass Sie das fragen.“  
Der Mann zog den Umschlag zu sich heran, öffnete ihn und holte ein paar Blätter heraus. Diese breitete er vor Erik aus.  
Erik sah hinab. Vor ihm lagen drei Fotos, farbig und gestochen scharf.  
Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was er sah.  
Dann wurde das Blut in seinen Adern von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu Eis.  
  
Die Fotos zeigten Emma. Erik erkannte sie sofort an ihren platinblonden Haaren, dem Schwung ihrer Augenbrauen und ihren vollen Lippen. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn so schockierte.  
Emmas Gesicht und der Teil ihres nackten Oberkörpers, den er auf den Bildern sehen konnte, waren voller Blut. Ob sie noch lebte oder bereits tot war, konnte Erik nicht erkennen. Doch bei der Menge an Blut, die ihren blassen Körper bedeckte, vermutete er letzteres.  
„Haben Sie das getan?“, fragte er und schaffte es tatsächlich irgendwie, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?“  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache“, entgegnete der andere viel zu ruhig.  
„Und ob es das tut!“, brüllte Erik und verfluchte sich nur eine Sekunde später selbst dafür. Er wollte ihnen nicht die Genugtuung geben und vor ihnen die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Doch der Anblick von Emmas Leiche brachte etwas in ihm zum Einsturz und befreite den Hass aus dem Gefängnis tief in seinem Inneren. Sie hatten Emma getötet. Eine Mutantin. Jemanden aus seiner Bruderschaft! Nach dem Grund dafür musste Erik nicht fragen, er kannte ihn nur zu gut. Der Vorhang, der ihn bislang vom Geschehen auf der Bühne abgeschirmt hatte, lichtete sich langsam und Erik konnte einen Blick auf das erhaschen, was dahinterlag. Der Mann vor ihm gehörte nicht zu Hanson und den anderen blinden Idioten, die ihn hier einsperrten wie einen tollwütigen Hund. Nein, er gehörte zu den anderen. Denen, die unschuldige Mutanten jagten und verschwinden ließen. Die den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten in aller Öffentlichkeit ermordet hatten. Und die auch ihn getötet hätten, wenn sie nicht den Fehler gemacht hätten, seine Kräfte zu unterschätzen.  
  
Sein plötzlicher Wutausbruch schien den Mann zu amüsieren und der Hass, der durch Eriks Adern schoss, schmolz zischend das Eis in seinem Inneren und setzte ihn in Flammen. Wenn er in diesem Moment auch nur dem kleinsten Bisschen Metall habhaft geworden wäre, er hätte den Mann vor sich auf der Stelle getötet.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass diese Frau … diese Mutantin … für Sie gekämpft hat, nachdem Sie sie befreit haben“, sprach der Unbekannte ungerührt weiter, als hätte er Erik nicht gerade die Fotos ihrer Leiche gezeigt. „Und bedauerlicherweise hat sie nicht damit aufgehört, auch nicht nach Ihrer Gefangennahme. Deswegen hat sie uns zu diesem Schritt gezwungen.“  
„Sie hat Sie dazu gezwungen, sie zu verstümmeln und zu töten?!“, fragte Erik schrill.  
Die kalte Ruhe im Gesicht des anderen Mannes steigerte die Wut in seinem Inneren in einem Maß, das Erik seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Und gegen seinen Willen begann er, es zu genießen.  
Er sah erneut auf die Fotos hinab und ließ zu, dass sich die Bilder tief in sein Innerstes bohrten. Ihr Gesicht, das Blut, die Spuren der Schnitte auf ihrer blassen Haut, die ihn nur zu deutlich an die Wunden erinnerten, die seinen eigenen Körper bedeckten.  
„Und ich weiß“, fuhr der Mann fort. „Dass es neben ihr noch andere gab. Wo sind sie?“  
„Welche anderen?“, fragte Erik. Seine Stimme hatte einen heiseren Klang bekommen.  
„Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind. Sie wissen genau, wovon ich rede, _Magneto_.  Sie sollten endlich Ihren lächerlichen Widerstand aufgeben und uns helfen, diesem … Problem angemessen zu begegnen.“  
„Diesem … Problem?“, spie Erik ihm entgegen.  
Er atmete heftig aus und merkte erst jetzt, dass er sich in seinem Stuhl vorgebeugt hatte, soweit es die Riemen zuließen und sich die Fesseln so fest in seine Haut bohrten, dass sie ihm das Blut abschnürten.  
Der Mann seufzte übertrieben.  
„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass mich Ihre Reaktion überrascht. Doch das wäre gelogen. Vielleicht überzeugt Sie ja das hier.“  
Er zog weitere Fotos aus dem Umschlag und breitete sie über denen von Emma aus.  
Das erste zeigte Azazel. Die beiden Mutanten auf den nächsten Bilder kannte Erik nicht. Es waren ein älterer Mann und ein junges Mädchen mit grün gefärbten Strähnen in den sonst tiefschwarzen Haaren. Und auf dem letzten … Sean. Sein Gesicht war blutig und sein rechter Arm unnatürlich verdreht. Nein, nicht verdreht. Der Unterarm war abgetrennt und lag neben seinem Körper auf einem Metalltisch, der genauso aussah wie der aus seinen Alpträumen. Eriks Herz machte einen Satz, bevor es viel zu schnell weiterschlug. Sean, Banshee, war keiner von ihnen gewesen. Er hatte zu Charles gehört. Wieso hatte Charles das zugelassen? Wieso hatte er Sean nicht geholfen?  
„Sind das alle?“, fragte Erik heiser.  
„Vorerst, ja.“  
Erik musste sich dazu zwingen, den Blick von den Leichen auf den Fotos abzuwenden.  
„Wieso zeigen Sie mir das?“  
„Ich will, dass Sie sehen, welche Konsequenzen Ihr Kampf gegen uns hat. Ihre Freunde sterben, einer nach dem anderen.“  
„Es sind nicht meine Freunde.“  
Der Mann hob die schmalen Schultern.  
„Nennen Sie sie, wie Sie wollen. Das ändert ohnehin nichts. Sie sterben, einer nach dem anderen, weil sie genau wie Sie meinen, dass sie sich gegen uns stellen können. Dass sie ihre Kräfte gegen uns einsetzen können. Genau wie Sie es getan haben.“  
„Und Sie denken, das gibt Ihnen das Recht, Mutanten wie mich zu verfolgen, einzusperren und zu töten?“  
„Es gibt uns jedes Recht, das zu tun, was nötig ist, um die Menschheit zu schützen. Für so etwas haben wir Gesetze. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass Mutanten wie Sie ungehindert tun und lassen können, was sie wollen.“  
Erik starrte ihn an.  
„Und was wollen Sie dann von mir?“  
„Wir wollen die Namen der anderen, die mit Ihnen auf Kuba waren und mit Ihnen gekämpft haben.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Wir werden sie aufsuchen und mit ihnen sprechen. Wir werden sie dazu bringen, sich uns freiwillig zu stellen.“  
Erik begann zu lachen, doch es lag keinerlei Humor darin.  
„Sie meinen, sich freiwillig töten zu lassen?“  
„Der Tod ist nur das letzte Mittel“, gab der Mann ohne Umschweife zu.  
„Wenn sie nicht tun, was Sie von ihnen verlangen?“  
„Zum Beispiel. Kräfte wie Ihre sollte kein Mensch haben. Und wenn sie sie haben, sollten wir darüber in allen Einzelheiten Bescheid wissen.“  
„Damit Sie uns kontrollieren können?“  
„Ja.“  
„Natürlich …“  
Erik lehnte sich schwer in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete sein Gegenüber.  
Zum ersten Mal konnte er den Feind, gegen den er gekämpft hatte, bis sie ihn einsperrten, wirklich sehen. Das sollte ihm Angst machen, war er ihm doch hier unten hilflos ausgeliefert. Doch er hatte keine Angst. Im Gegenteil, er spürte beinahe so etwas wie ein Hochgefühl. Sein Gegner hatte endlich ein Gesicht. Und bestätigte damit all das, was Erik immer geahnt hatte und was Mutanten wie Charles ihm nie geglaubt hatten.  
„Für wen arbeiten Sie? Die Regierung?“  
Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht nur. Ich vertrete auch die Interessen anderer Gruppen.“  
„Welcher Gruppen?“  
„Das ist geheim.“  
Erik nickte knapp. Nichts anderes hatte er erwartet. Doch auch so gaben ihm die Antworten des Mannes schon mehr Informationen, als der wahrscheinlich ahnte.    
„Wieso erzählen Sie mir davon? Und wieso zeigen Sie mir die Fotos, die beweisen, dass Sie ein Mörder sind? Ich könnte reden.“  
Auf dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers erschien ein breites Grinsen.  
„Oh, ich weiß, dass Sie das nicht tun werden. Und selbst wenn, wird Ihnen eh niemand glauben. Oder Ihnen helfen. Vergessen Sie nicht, wieso Sie hier drin sind, Lehnsherr. Sie sind immer noch der Mörder des Präsidenten. Und jetzt wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir das geben, wieso ich hergekommen bin. Es ist Ihre letzte Chance.“  
Erik atmete tief durch. Der eisblaue Blick des anderen bohrte sich in seinen und es fühlte sich an, als ginge er glatt durch ihn hindurch. Und Erik verstand. Der Mann war nicht hier, um Namen von ihm zu bekommen. Nein, er war hier, weil er ihn dazu bringen wollte, ihm einen Grund zu liefern, auch ihn auszuschalten. Sie wollten _ihn_. Und weil sie nicht an ihn herankamen, solange er sich hier unten im Herzen des amerikanischen Verteidigungsministeriums befand, wollten sie ihn dazu bringen, sich ihnen von alleine auszuliefern.  
Erik musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht zu lächeln. Sie glaubten vielleicht, zu wissen, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Doch sie hatten keine Ahnung.  
„Wie Sie schon sagten“, sagte Erik ruhig. „Ich bin der Mörder des Präsidenten. Dafür habe ich lebenslänglich bekommen. Genau wie für das, was auf Kuba passiert ist. Ich komme hier nie wieder raus. Es gibt also keinerlei Grund für mich, Ihnen mit irgendetwas zu helfen. Sie können mir so viele Fotos zeigen, wie Sie wollen. Ich werde keine Figur in Ihrem Spiel werden.“  
Erik konnte sehen, dass seine Worte die ruhige Fassade, die sein Gegenüber zur Schau trug, gefährlich ins Wanken brachte. Doch sie hielt.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Er sammelte die Fotos ein und steckte sie zurück in den Umschlag, ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen.  
„Merken Sie sich diese Worte für die Zukunft. Denn der Tag wird kommen, an dem Sie es bereuen werden, sich gegen uns gestellt zu haben.“  
Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
„Was immer Sie ihnen antun, werde ich Ihnen doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen. _Merken Sie sich diese Worte für die Zukunft._ “  
Die Worte kamen einfach so, doch Erik meinte jedes einzelne von ihnen ernst.  
„Ziemlich große Worte für jemanden, der in einem Loch tief unter der Erde eingesperrt ist“, gab der Fremde zurück und richtete seine Brille, bevor er sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ich mag eingesperrt sein, doch ich werde immer mehr sein als Sie. Sie sind nur ein _Mensch_ “, zischte Erik.  
„Aber ein Mensch, der hier ein- und ausgehen kann, wie er es möchte,“ schoss der andere prompt zurück. „Sie dagegen werden hier unten verrecken. Wenn alles gut geht, haben Sie noch 40 Jahre vor sich. Genießen Sie sie. Solange Sie noch können.“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und ließ Erik zurück.  
Alleine mit den Geistern derer, die sie getötet hatten.  
Derer, die er nicht hatte retten können.  
  
Erik sah auf die nun leere Tischplatte und meinte noch immer, die Bilder dort liegen zu sehen.  
Emma … Azazel … Sean …  
Keiner von ihnen hatte ihm besonders nahegestanden. Dennoch traf ihr Tod ihn schwer. Noch schwerer war nur zu ertragen, dass ihre Mörder noch immer da draußen waren und weitermachten. Sich über sie erhoben und meinten, sie hätten das Recht, darüber zu entscheiden, wer von ihnen leben und wer sterben würde. Als wären sie verdammte _Götter_ und nicht bloß der menschliche Abschaum, der sie waren.  
Erik hob den Kopf und sah zur Decke. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich bewahrheitet. Irgendwo da draußen spürten Menschen Mutanten auf, folterten, töteten sie, und benutzen ihre Leichen für ihre Experimente. Erik wusste noch immer nicht, was sie damit bezweckten, doch das war ohnehin egal. Es gab nichts, was Taten wie diese rechtfertigte.  
Und die Bilder machten ihm noch etwas klar.  
Niemand hielt sie auf.  
Charles …  
Er war noch immer da draußen. Und mit Cerebro verfügte er über die Kraft, die anderen Mutanten vor ihnen zu finden. Er könnte sie retten. Und bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte Erik ihn geradezu angefleht, es zu tun. Doch das Foto von Sean hatte ihm gezeigt, was er beinahe schon erwartet hatte.  
Charles tat es nicht.  
_Wo bist du, Charles? Wieso lässt du das zu? Wieso tust du nichts?_  
Die Fragen hallten durch die Leere in seinem Verstand und verklangen ungehört. Charles war nicht hier. Nein, hier unten war nur er. Heute, morgen und übermorgen. Bis keiner mehr übrig war.  
Erik schloss die Augen und begann gegen seinen Willen zu lächeln.  
Vielleicht würde es am Ende doch noch wahr werden. Das, was er fast ein Leben lang geglaubt hatte. Dass er der einzige war.  
Der Gedanke war noch nie so grausam gewesen.  
  
-  
  
Irgendwann, irgendwie, hatte Hank den Moment verpasst, in dem er noch alles zum Guten hätte wenden können. Die Jahre rauschten an ihm vorbei und es fühlte sich immer mehr so an, als wäre die Welt da draußen nichts weiter als ein Fernsehprogramm, in das er zufällig hineingeraten war und bei dem er ein paar Stunden zusah, bis er es wieder abschaltete. Die Welt veränderte sich und er hatte keinen Anteil daran. Nein, er saß hier drin, in diesem dunklen, verlassenen Haus, vergessen und allein.  
  
Allein …  
  
Eigentlich war er nicht allein. Doch die Person, mit der er hier lebte, ähnelte von Tag zu Tag weniger einem Menschen und mehr einem Geist, der lautlos durch die Flure schlich, hier und da zufällig auftauchte, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden. Wenn er nicht überall so deutliche Spuren hinterlassen würde, könnte Hank manchmal glatt vergessen, dass er überhaupt noch hier lebte.  
  
Charles …  
Am Abend vorher musste Hank ihn wieder einmal in sein Schlafzimmer tragen, weil der Telepath so betrunken war, dass er die Treppen nicht mehr schaffte und Hank nicht riskieren wollte, dass er sich bei dem Versuch das Genick brach.  
Jetzt war er oben und schlief.  
Zumindest hoffte Hank das.  
Er würde gerne mehr für Charles tun. Ihm irgendwie dabei helfen, wieder der Mensch zu werden, der er früher einmal gewesen war. Doch all seine Bemühungen waren sinnlos, wenn derjenige, dem sie galten, es überhaupt nicht erst versuchen wollte. Charles wollte seine Hilfe nicht. Er wollte überhaupt keine Hilfe. Nein, er wollte nur … wollte nur …  
Als Wissenschaftler hatte Hank auf viele Fragen eine Antwort. Auf diese nicht.  
Und er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie jemals finden würde.  
Und ob Charles sie finden würde.  
Bevor es zu spät war.  
  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration. Hank blickte von den Unterlagen auf, die er gerade studierte. Und als hätte derjenige vor der Tür bemerkt, dass er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, erklang das Klopfen erneut, diesmal energischer. Hank runzelte die Stirn. Sie bekamen nicht viel Besuch … Tatsächlich hatten sie seit Jahren keinen mehr bekommen. Seit Charles das Schild am Tor angebracht hatte, das jeden Eindringling vorzeitig abschrecken sollte. Normalerweise funktionierte das. Diesmal scheinbar nicht.  
Hank sah wieder auf die Papiere herab, fest entschlossen, das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Wenn er merkte, dass niemand öffnete, würde der Besucher früher oder später verschwinden.  
Der sah das offenbar anders.  
Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stand Hank schließlich auf. Die Regale an den Wänden des Raumes, den er seit der Schließung der Schule als Arbeitszimmer benutzte, waren komplett mit unordentlichen Stapeln von Büchern und Unterlagen gefüllt und auch der Schreibtisch versank beinahe unter Bergen von Papier. Einige davon gerieten gefährlich ins Wanken, als Hank etwas zu energisch um den Tisch herum ging und die große Eingangshalle des Hauses betrat.  
Als wollte derjenige vor der Tür ihn dazu bringen, sich gefälligst etwas zu beeilen, klopfte er weiter, penetrant und furchtbar nervig.  
Hank trat an die Tür heran, überlegte kurz, die Kette vorzulegen und einfach wieder zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit und sah hinaus.  
Und wünschte sich kurz darauf, er wäre an seinem Schreibtisch geblieben.  
  
Der Mann vor der Tür erinnerte Hank im ersten Moment an ein Tier in Menschengestalt. Einen Bären vielleicht. Oder einen Wolf. Er überragte ihn um mehr als eine Kopflänge, hatte breite Schultern und selbst unter der abgegriffenen Lederjacke konnte Hank seine muskulösen Arme erahnen. Seine Haare waren beinahe schwarz und standen wild von seinem eckigen Kopf ab. Seine Augen waren hinter den dunklen Gläsern einer Sonnenbrille verborgen, doch Hank meinte trotzdem, ihren stechenden Ausdruck wahrzunehmen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann hier wollen könnte.  
Und er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, es herauszufinden.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte er so abweisend wie er konnte.  
Was scheinbar nicht abweisend genug war.  
„Was ist aus der Schule geworden?“, fragte der Fremde, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
Hank starrte ihn an. Wer immer er war, er wusste von der Schule. Und das hieß, dass er möglicherweise auch wusste, wer, und vor allem, _was_ sie waren.  
Er schluckte hart.  
„Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden.“  
„Ich denke, das wissen Sie sehr wohl“, gab der Fremde ungerührt zurück. „Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wer Sie sind. Also, wer sind Sie?“  
„Ich bin Hank“, antwortete Hank automatisch.  
Seine Antwort schien den Mann zu amüsieren und Hank bereute bereits, überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben.  
„Du bist Beast?!“, fragte der Mann weiter und das breite Grinsen ließ ihn noch wölfischer aussehen. „Sieh' einer an.“  
Hank wollte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch der Fremde ließ es nicht zu.  
„Wo ist der Professor?“, fragte er stattdessen, während er seinen Druck auf die Tür konterte, als würde er den Widerstand gar nicht spüren.  
Hank spürte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Der Mann wusste genau, wen er suchte. Und Hank wusste ebenso genau, dass er ihn nicht einmal in die Nähe von Charles lassen würde. Nicht in seinem Zustand.  
„Hier gibt's keinen Professor“, stieß er hervor und verstärkte seinen Druck auf die Tür. Der andere Mann hielt ihm auch diesmal stand.  
„Bitte gehen Sie!“  
„Komm' schon, denkst du nicht, da steckt ein kleines Biest in dir? Komm schon, Beasty!“  
Der Fremde gab der Tür einen Stoß und Hank wurde rückwärts in die Eingangshalle geschleudert. Er fluchte lautlos und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Der Mann sah ihn nicht einmal mehr an. Er ging an ihm vorbei und stieg die breite Treppe hinauf, als wäre er hier zuhause.  
Hank spürte heiße Wut durch seine Adern schießen und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren ließ er es zu.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Mutation die Oberhand über seinen Körper gewann und ihn in das Biest verwandelte, von dem der Fremde gesprochen hatte.  
Hank stieß ein tiefes Brüllen aus.  
Dann folgte er dem Mann.  
  
-  
  
Charles schaffte es gerade noch, den Klodeckel zu öffnen und sich über die Schüssel zu beugen, bevor sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte und er sich erbrach. Der Gestank der Galle vermischte sich mit dem des Alkohols, den er in den letzten Stunden in sich reingekippt hatte und den er jetzt wieder auskotzte. Er stöhnte hilflos und krallte sich mit zitternden Fingern an der Schüssel fest, während seine Innereien sich wieder und wieder zusammenzogen und ihn würgen ließen, auch wenn schon längst nichts mehr in ihm war. Heiße Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht und tropften in die widerliche Mischung in der Toilette. Charles hustete, spuckte den ekelhaften Schleim in seinem Hals aus und schaffte es irgendwie, sich aufzurichten.  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und sein Hals fühlte sich wund an, als wäre alles in ihm verätzt. Er griff nach einem Handtuch und wischte sich über den Mund. Der Gestank nach Erbrochenem und Alkohol erfüllte inzwischen das ganze Badezimmer und brannte in seinen Augen. Er schleuderte das Handtuch von sich, angewidert von sich selbst. Der Geschmack auf seinen Lippen blieb.  
Endlose Minuten saß er einfach nur da. Die Attacke hatte ihm alle Kräfte geraubt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er vor Kälte zu zittern begann, obwohl die Heizung hinter ihm leise brummte.  
Als er sich sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn die kurze Distanz nach nebenan tragen würden, stand er langsam auf. Seine Finger suchten die Dunkelheit nach der Spülung ab, fanden sie aber nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Egal, alles egal.  
  
In seinem Schlafzimmer war es dunkel, als er zu seinem Bett taumelte und darauf zusammenbrach. Eine Flasche bohrte sich in seinen Rücken und Charles schob sie über den Rand der Matratze auf den Boden, wo sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Teppich landete. Die Decke, die er über seinen Körper zog, war feucht und stank nach Alkohol. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte viel Zeit gehabt, sich an den Geruch zu gewöhnen.  
Eine weitere Welle von Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, doch diesmal hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, aufzustehen. Er würgte und schmeckte Galle, die sich durch seinen Mund fraß wie Säure. Auch das war er gewohnt. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er schon länger nicht mehr _so_ betrunken gewesen war. Er lachte erstickt über diesen Gedanken. Selbst jetzt war er noch so klar, dass er sich selbst hassen konnte. Nach fast neun Jahren war es nicht mehr so einfach, sich vollkommen vergessen zu machen.  
Charles rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Der Gestank stieg in seine Nase und machte ihn benommen. Ein Grund mehr, tief einzuatmen.  
  
Erik …  
  
Am Ende lief es immer auf ihn hinaus. Als wäre er nur auf der Welt, um ihn zu quälen. Morgen also würden sie losziehen und ihn befreien. Würden das Monster, das er war, wieder auf die Welt loslassen, um einen Krieg zu verhindern, der noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte. Nur weil irgendein Mutant aus der Zukunft der Meinung war, dass sie ihn brauchten. Charles konnte darüber nur müde lachen. Er hatte Erik schon einmal gebraucht. Früher. Und Erik hatte ihn auf die schlimmste nur mögliche Art hintergangen. Und er würde es wieder tun.  
Trotzdem hatte er Ja gesagt. Er würde ihnen helfen, Erik aus dem Pentagon zu holen. Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass er es für Raven tat. Doch nicht einmal der Gedanke an sie konnte ihn trösten.  
Charles hob eine Hand an sein Gesicht und biss sich so heftig in die Handfläche, dass wilder Schmerz durch seine alkoholverseuchten Adern schoss.  
Er war wirklich ein Idiot.  
  
Logan also …  
Als Erik und er bei ihm gewesen waren, damals, in einer anderen Zeit, hatte Logan sie fortgeschickt. Wie hatte er sich damals ausgedrückt? Fickt euch selbst?  
Charles entfuhr ein irres Lachen.  
Dass sie ausgerechnet ihn schickten. Dass _er_ ausgerechnet ihn schickte!  
Es hatte ihn alle Kraft gekostet, sich nicht auf den anderen Mutanten zu stürzen und ihn anzuschreien, ihm all die Fragen entgegenzuschreien, die in seinem Kopf tobten und Antworten verlangten! Charles … er selbst … hatte ihn zurückgeschickt. Um einen Krieg zu verhindern. Einen Krieg, der ihn nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Nein, ihn interessierte nur eines. Wieso jetzt? Wieso hier? Wenn sie verdammt nochmal so mächtig waren, wie sie behaupteten, wieso schickte Charles ihn hierher? Wieso nicht zehn Jahre weiter? Dahin, wo alles angefangen hatte? Wieso beraubte er ihn und sich selbst der Gelegenheit, all das ungeschehen zu machen, all den Schmerz, all die Erinnerungen und diese Gefühle? Charles würde alles dafür geben, dorthin zurückzukehren. Und seinem vergangenen Ich zu sagen, dass es ihn ertrinken lassen sollte. Dann würde all das hier nicht passieren. Dann würde er nicht zerbrechen. Dann wäre die Welt ein besserer Ort. Und er könnte wieder leben, einfach nur leben und glücklich werden.  
Aber nein, _Charles_ hatte sich anders entschieden. Warum auch immer.  
Dabei war nicht einmal sicher, ob sein Plan überhaupt funktionierte. Niemand konnte sagen, was eine Zeitreise wie diese bewirken, was passieren würde. Vielleicht hatte Logans Rückkehr bereits ausgereicht, um die Geschichte zu verändern. Oder vielleicht gab es auch gar keine Möglichkeit, irgendetwas zu verändern. Dann würde es trotzdem passieren, egal, was sie taten. Egal, wie er sich quälte. Wer konnte das schon mit Sicherheit sagen?  
Und Erik …  
Charles kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Erik einen Scheiß auf die Zukunft geben würde. Ihn interessierte nur sein verdammter Krieg. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, was mit denen passierte, die einmal seine Freunde gewesen waren.  
Morgen würde er Erik das erste Mal seit fast neun Jahren wiedersehen. Neun Jahre, in denen er beinahe alles versucht hatte, um ihn zu vergessen. Alles getan hatte, um diese verfluchten Gefühle in seinem Herzen abzutöten. Doch so sehr er es auch versuchte, _das_ konnte er nicht wegsaufen. Nein, er liebte Erik, sehnte sich nach ihm, auch nach all den Jahren noch. Es war krank und hoffnungslos und tat so verdammt weh. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Dafür gab es kein Serum, keine Heilung. Nein, es gab einfach nichts, was ihn davon befreien könnte …  
Und morgen musste er ihn darum bitten, ihnen zu helfen. Ihn bitten, an ihrer Seite für eine Zukunft zu kämpfen, an die er schon längst nicht mehr glaubte. Morgen musste er ihm ins Gesicht sehen. In diese grauen Augen, die ihn an all das erinnern würden, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war, bevor seine ganze verfluchte Welt zur Hölle gefahren war. Darauf konnte ihn nichts vorbereiten.  
Neun Jahre, in denen seine Welt auf das kleine Minimum zusammengeschrumpft war, das sich noch immer Charles Xavier nannte, auch wenn beinahe nichts mehr von ihm übrig war. Das schon lange nicht mehr lebte, sondern nur noch existierte. Und dessen einziger Lebensinhalt es war, das zu betäuben, was von seinem kümmerlichen Verstand noch übrig war.  
Morgen würde er Erik wiedersehen.  
Und das würde ihm endgültig den Rest geben.  
  
Auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett fanden seine Finger eine Flasche. Eine von zu vielen. Charles griff danach und zog sie zu sich. Drehte sich auf den Rücken und öffnete sie.  
Der Wodka lief über sein Gesicht und tränkte sein Kissen, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er trank, bis die Flasche seinen Fingern entglitt und die Hitze und die Taubheit übermächtig wurden.  
Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, betete er noch, dass er nicht mehr aufwachen würde. Und wusste doch, dass er ihm nicht entkommen würde. Das war ihm schließlich noch nie gelungen.  
  
  
Als Charles am nächsten Vormittag in die Küche kam, war er noch immer so betrunken, dass er kaum geradeaus laufen konnte. Hank und Logan saßen einander gegenüber an dem langen Küchentisch, zwischen ihnen zwei große Kaffeetassen. Während Hank starr auf die Tischplatte sah, musterte Logan ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung, Mitleid und Abscheu. Charles genoss es fast.  
„Charles …“, begann er betont langsam und seine Stimme klang wie das leise Knurren eines Raubtiers.  
„Steck' es dir sonstwohin, _Wolverine_ “, fauchte Charles ihn an, bevor der andere Mann ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.  
Er ging an den beiden Mutanten vorbei und ignorierte die Blicke, die ihm folgten, als er einen der zahllosen Küchenschränke öffnete und eine halbleere Flasche herauszog. Er schraubte sie auf, führte sie an die Lippen und begann zu trinken. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er da trank. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Solange es ihn nur betäubte.  
Als er die Flasche absetzte, wurde ihm für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Er stöhnte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn Sie dann mit dem … Frühstück fertig sind, würden wir gerne über unseren Plan reden“, sagte Logan kühl.  
Charles nickte und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu ihnen. Er wählte einen Platz zwei Stühle von Logan entfernt und setzte sich.  
„Dann mal los. Wie war noch gleich dein brillanter Plan? Wir suchen diesen Kerl auf, an den du dich aus der Zukunft erinnerst. Wie war noch der Name? Maximoff? Und dann?“, fragte Charles, auch wenn es ihn nicht im geringsten interessierte.  
„In der letzten Nacht habe ich mich mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Pentagons beschäftigt“, erklärte Hank und deutete auf ein paar Blätter Papier auf dem Tisch. „Ich denke, ich kann sie ausschalten.“  
„Fantastisch“, sagte Charles böse.  
„Ist das alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?“, fragte Logan, der ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.  
Charles zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es interessiert hier doch ohnehin niemanden, was ich denke, oder? Also, worauf warten wir dann noch? Befreien wir den größten Feind, den die Menschheit jemals hatte. Ich hoffe nur, ihr kommt nicht zu mir gekrochen, wenn er uns wieder verrät. Und das wird er tun, ganz sicher. Doch ich kann euch dann nicht mehr helfen. Ich bin ein Krüppel ohne jegliche Kräfte.“  
„Sie müssen nicht mitkommen, Charles“, sagte Hank leise.  
„Doch, er wird mitkommen“, widersprach Logan heftig. „Und wenn ich ihn persönlich ins Pentagon schleifen muss.“  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Seit wann triffst du hier die Entscheidungen?“  
„Seit Sie nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sind, _Professor_.“  
Charles stieß ein Schnauben aus, bevor er die Flasche wieder hob und ein paar weitere Schlucke trank.  
„Finden Sie das witzig?“, fragte Logan und sein Ton war eisig geworden.  
„Siehst du mich lachen?“, fragte Charles zurück und unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. Dann stand er auf und schob sich an Logan vorbei Richtung Tür.  
Logan griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn auf. Als Charles ihn ansah, war sein Blick absolut emotionslos. Und Charles konnte die Dunkelheit dahinter erkennen. Sie erinnerte ihn an Eriks Augen …  
„Ich werde dir sagen, was ich sehe, Charles“, sagte Logan hart. „Ich sehe ein gottverdammtes Wrack, einen beschissenen Alkoholiker, der sein Leben zerstört, weil er sie bestrafen will. Doch ich habe Neuigkeiten, _Professor_. Sie sind nicht hier. Sie sehen nicht, wie viel Mühe du dir gibst.“  
Charles schlug nach ihm. Logan fing seine Faust in der Luft, stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken und drückte ihn mit dem Gesicht auf die Tischplatte.  
Charles keuchte erschrocken auf, als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Schultergelenk explodierte. Er wand sich in seinem Griff, doch der andere Mann war zu stark.  
„Überlege dir gut, was du hier tust, Chuck“, zischte Logan über ihm. „Wir werden einmal gute Freunde. Doch das wird mich nicht davon abhalten, dir hier und heute deine beschissenen Arme zu brechen, wenn du es noch einmal wagst, mich anzugreifen.“  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, stieß Charles erstickt hervor.  
Logan ließ ihn nicht los, doch er lockerte zumindest seinen Griff.  
„Nein, den Gefallen tu ich dir nicht. Du wirst mit uns kommen. Du wirst mit Erik reden und diese Scheiße zwischen euch klären. Und dann werdet ihr beide mit uns nach Paris fliegen und Raven davon abhalten, diesen Krieg zu beginnen. Hast du verstanden?“  
Charles antwortete nicht. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter wurde zu einem dumpfen Pulsieren.  
„Hast du verstanden, Charles?“, fragte Logan erneut.  
„Ja …“  
„Ich kann dich nicht hören.“  
„Ja, verdammt!“  
„Gut.“  
Logan ließ ihn los und riss ihn wieder nach oben.  
Charles drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Gehst du mit allen deinen Freunden so um?“  
„Nein, nur mit denen, die mich verarschen wollen“, schoss Logan zurück.  
Er verschränkte die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust und musterte ihn.  
„Während Sie hier in Selbstmitleid baden, sind meine Freunde dort draußen und kämpfen um unsere Existenz. Vielleicht sind einige von ihnen schon tot. Gestorben für das hier. Für _Sie_. Sie haben alles riskiert, um mich hierher zu bringen. Kitty, das Mädchen, das meinen Geist in diesem Moment hier festhält, setzt ihr verdammtes Leben aufs Spiel. Und wofür?“  
Charles wandte den Blick ab. Er wusste, was folgen würde. Er wollte es nicht hören.  
„Ich weiß genau, was Sie denken, Charles“, fuhr Logan fort und klang beinahe versöhnlich. „Und glauben Sie mir, mir würden auch ein Dutzend Tage einfallen, an die ich nur zu gerne zurückkehren würde. Doch dazu wird nicht kommen. Das hier ist kein verdammter Kindergeburtstag. Es ist unsere letzte Chance.“  
Jedes seiner Worte fühlte sich wie ein Hieb an.  
Charles schloss die Augen.  
Dann nickte er.  
„Ich gehe nach oben und ziehe mich um. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid.“  
Er wollte gehen, doch Logan griff erneut nach seinem Arm und nahm ihm die Flasche weg.  
„Die bleibt hier.“  
Charles 'Augen verengten sich, doch er sagte nichts. Der Arm, den Logan ihm verdreht hatte, schmerzte noch immer.  
Logan ließ ihn los und er ging.  
  
Die Treppe erschien ihm endlos, doch irgendwann erreichte er sein Schlafzimmer. Er wollte nichts mehr als sich hinlegen, schlafen und vergessen.  
Stattdessen griff er sich eine Jeans von dem Sessel, der unter den ganzen dreckigen Kleidungsstücken kaum noch zu erkennen war, zog die fleckige Stoffhose aus und streifte die Jeans über.  
Heute würde er Erik gegenübertreten.  
Gestern hatte er noch Angst davor.  
Heute nicht mehr.  
Nein, er würde ihm entgegentreten, aufrecht. Er würde tun, was getan werden musste. Für sie, für Raven, seine kleine Raven. Für sie würde er noch ein letztes Mal kämpfen. Und dann würde er Erik ein für allemal aus seinem Herzen reißen. Und wenn er dabei draufging, er würde nicht noch einmal zulassen, dass Erik ihm wehtat.  
  
Sie erwarteten ihn vor der großen Haustür. Hank hielt eine Tasche in der Hand, aus der ein paar Antennen herausragten, und Logan rauchte in aller Seelenruhe einer seiner furchtbaren Zigarren.  
„Wollten Sie sich nicht umziehen?“, fragte der Mutant spitz und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Ich hab' eine verdammte Hose an, reicht das nicht?“, gab Charles zurück.  
Tatsächlich trug er immer noch das gleiche Hemd wie in den vergangenen Tagen. Einzig die Jeans war neu und sauber. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass er so gut wie keine Klamotten mehr hatte, die nicht nach Alkohol stanken. Und er würde den Teufel tun, einen seiner alten Anzüge anzuziehen, über die Erik sich immer so gerne lustig gemacht hatte. Nein, diese Anzüge gehörten zu seinem früheren Ich, dem Mann, den er schon seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte und der ihm fremd geworden war.  
„Wenigstens sind Sie inzwischen halbwegs nüchtern“, kommentierte Logan seinen Anblick.  
Charles lachte bitter. Er hatte tatsächlich nichts mehr getrunken, auch wenn er es gekonnt hätte. Und schon jetzt spürte er den klammernden Griff der Sucht. Sein Verstand schrie nach der Droge und sein ganzer Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Einige Zeit konnte er das aushalten. Doch nicht lange. Irgendwann würde er den Punkt erreichen, an dem alles über ihm zusammenstürzte. Und dann würde er trinken, und wenn er Logan dafür niederschlagen musste.  
Hanks Blick ruhte auf ihm.  
„Schaffen Sie das?“, fragte er viel zu besorgt.  
Charles sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Frag ihn“, sagte er und deutete vage auf Logan. „Er ist jetzt der Boss. Er bestimmt darüber, was ich verdammt nochmal tun soll.“  
Er bereute seine Worte, kaum dass er sie ausgesprochen hatte.  
Hank war all die Jahre bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte sich nicht einmal beschwert. Er hatte für ihn gesorgt, jeden Tag. Er war der beste Freund, den Charles je gehabt hatte. Und zum Dank verletzte er ihn, wieder und wieder.  
Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Hank … Es tut mir leid … dass ich …“  
Er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. Keine Worte konnten das wieder gutmachen, was er ihm hier jeden Tag antat. Er verhielt sich wie ein Arschloch und Gott, Hank hatte mehr verdient als das.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Hank und lächelte traurig. Er würde ihm immer verzeihen. Und Charles hasste sich dafür, dass er ihm immer neue Gründe dafür lieferte, es tun zu müssen.  
„Aber …“  
„Charles … ich weiß.“  
Charles konnte nur nicken. Irgendwann würde er sich bedanken. Irgendwie. Wenn Hank ihm dann noch zuhörte. Denn die bittere Wahrheit war: er verdiente diese Freundschaft nicht. Und Hank verdiente dieses Leben nicht.  
  
Die Garage war riesig. Früher hatte Charles eine Schwäche für klassische Automodelle gehabt und in den Jahren einige Exemplare erworben. Die meisten von ihnen verstaubten jetzt hier.  
Logan ging wie selbstverständlich zu dem kleinen Schrank, in dem die Autoschlüssel hingen. Kurz irritierte Charles das, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass der andere Mann in der Zukunft mit ihm zusammen in diesem Haus gelebt hatte und es scheinbar genauso gut kannte wie er selbst.  
Logan griff sich einen der Schlüssel und trat an einen der neueren Sportwagen.  
„Oldtimer. Nett.“  
Er wollte die Fahrertür öffnen, doch Charles hielt ihn auf.  
„Ich fahre.“  
„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?“, fragte Logan ihn und zog die buschigen Brauen hoch.  
Charles sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
„Das hier sind meine verdammten Autos. Ich fahre.“  
Charles schob sich an ihm vorbei und stieg schwerfällig in den Wagen ein. Es war Monate her, dass er das letzte Mal gefahren war.  
Der Zündschlüssel fand sein Ziel erst nach quälenden Minuten.  
Logan sagte nichts mehr, doch Charles spürte seinen Blick nur zu deutlich.  
Er startete den Wagen und lenkte ihn durch das automatische Tor auf die schmale Zufahrtsstraße und schließlich auf die Landstraße, die sie zu ihrem Ziel führen würde.  
  
Die Fahrt war anstrengend und fühlte sich endlos an, doch Charles hätte das nie im Leben zugegeben. Die Welt raste an ihm vorbei, doch er nahm nichts davon wahr. Er fragte sich nur wieder und wieder, was zum Teufel er hier eigentlich tat. Vielleicht wäre es gar keine so schlechte Idee, den Wagen zwischendurch vor einen Baum zu setzen. Dann hätte dieser ganze Irrsinn ein Ende.  
  
Am Ende tat er es nicht.  
Nein, am Ende fuhr er weiter und sammelte den Kleptomanen ein und landete schließlich vor dem Aufzug, aus dem Erik jeden Moment herauskommen würde.  
Der Mann, den er liebte.  
Und dem er das nie verzeihen würde.  
  
-  
  
Das leise Surren der Sicherheitstür zu seinem Gefängnis riss Erik aus einem leichten Dämmerschlaf. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte auszumachen, wie spät es wohl war. Dem leichten Hungergefühl nach zu urteilen war es Mittag. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.  
Es gab Tage, da verging die Zeit schnell.  
Und es gab Tage, da hatte er das Gefühl, die Welt hätte aufgehört, sich zu drehen. Tage wie heute, an denen er für jede noch so kleine Ablenkung aus seinem öden Alltag dankbar war.  
Er ließ die Arme wieder sinken und lauschte. Nach all den Jahren kannte er jedes der kleinen Geräusche, welches die Tür oberhalb seiner Zelle von sich gab, ehe sie geöffnet wurde. Schließlich hörte er es mindestens dreimal am Tag. Da war das leise Zischen, wenn sich die dicken Riegel auf der anderen Seite zur Seite schoben. Das Klicken der Schlösser. Der dumpfe Klang der Bolzen. Erik hatte die Tür nie gesehen, da sie jenseits der dicken Panzerglasscheiben lag, die seine Zelle nach oben abschirmten. In seinem Kopf war sie eine mehrere Meter dicke, wahnwitzige Konstruktion aus Beton, Glas und Plastik. Fast bewunderte er sie dafür, dass sie so etwas ohne Metall bauen konnten.  
  
Die Geräusche verstummten und Erik hörte die Schritte des Wärters, der ihm sein Mittagessen brachte. Sein Magen meldete sich erneut. Er hatte Hunger, aber nicht den geringsten Appetit. In den vergangenen Jahren hatte er gelernt, dass sie das herzlich wenig interessierte. Nach einem festen Zeitplan schoben sie ihm die Tabletts durch den Schlitz in seine Zelle. Nach einem ebenso festen Zeitplan holten sie die Tabletts wieder ab, ob er sie geleert hatte oder nicht. So hatte er gelernt, dann zu essen, wann er sollte.  
Die Schritte des Wärters kamen näher. Erik öffnete die Augen und sah nach oben.  
Hinter den Glasscheiben erschien ein Gesicht. Ein sehr junges Gesicht, umgeben von unpassend grauen Haaren. Erik kannte das Gesicht nicht.  
Der unbekannte Wärter hielt das Tablett mit seinem Essen in den Händen. Er trat um das gläserne Fünfeck herum und ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Als er vor dem Schlitz in der Scheibe stand, bückte er sich und schob das Tablett hindurch. Es rutschte herunter und landete neben Eriks Kopf. Erik richtete sich auf, stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und warf einen Blick auf das Tablett.  
Doch er sah das Essen nicht.  
Nein, er sah nur den kleinen, weißen Zettel und die Botschaft darauf.  
_Vorsicht Glas._  
Erik spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Er stand auf, langsam, lauernd, und trat in die Mitte seiner Zelle. Dabei ließ er den Wärter über seinem Kopf nicht aus den Augen. Der Junge stand noch immer dort und beobachtete ihn, schien auf etwas zu warten.  
Dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
Erik begriff sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Junge sah auf ihn herab, als seien sie alte Freunde. Doch Erik war sich sicher, dass er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Schnell überdachte er seine Möglichkeiten. War er einer von denen, die ihn und die anderen Mutanten ausschalten wollten? Würden sie so weit gehen und ihm seinen Mörder in der Uniform eines Wärters schicken? Oder war es nur ein dummes Kind, das sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn in seiner Zelle zu beobachten und hinterher bei seinen idiotischen Freunden damit zu prahlen? Oder wollte er ihn etwa befreien?  
Der Junge ging in die Knie und ließ den Blick über die Glasscheiben schweifen, als suche er nach etwas. Dann streckte er beide Hände aus und legte sie auf die Scheibe vor sich, sanft, fast schon behutsam.  
Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts.  
Dann begannen die Scheiben zu zittern, erst langsam, dann immer schneller. Erik konnte die Vibrationen in seinem ganzen Körper spüren.  
Dann zerbarst das Glas in tausend Stücke.  
  
Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere verwandelten sich die fingerdicken Scheiben in feine Splitter und fielen wie Regen auf ihn herab. Erik ging in die Knie und riss die Arme über den Kopf. Die Scherben trafen ihn, doch sie waren zu klein, um ihn zu verletzen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch in seinem Kopf wurden sie zu Minuten. Das splitternde Geräusch der fallenden Scherben vermischte sich mit dem Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren zu einem Tosen.  
Dann plötzlich Stille.  
Erik richtete sich auf und schaute nach oben. Die Scheiben waren verschwunden. Zum ersten Mal konnte er den dunklen Raum dahinter wirklich erkennen. Und den unbekannten Jungen, der noch immer dort oben hockte und ihn angrinste, als wäre ihm mit dem Zertrümmern der Glasscheiben ein besonders guter Streich gelungen.  
Er ist ein Mutant, schoss es Erik durch den Kopf. Wie war er hier hereingekommen? Wer hatte ihn geschickt? Und vor allem, was hatte er vor?  
„Muss ich dir helfen oder schaffst du es alleine raus?“ fragte der Fremde flapsig.  
Erik verstand sofort, trotzdem konnte er ihn einen Augenblick lang nur anstarren. Dieses Kind war tatsächlich hier, um ihn zu befreien. Ein irres Lachen stieg seine Kehle empor und drückte ihm die Luft ab, als ihm klar wurde, dass ein Wunder nötig sein würde, um auf dem gleichen Weg wieder rauszukommen, wie er hereingekommen war.  
Trotzdem sprang er nach oben, packte die Rahmen der nun leeren Fenster und zog sich aus seiner Zelle.  
  
Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein, doch Erik war sich fast sicher, dass die Luft hier oben anders roch als die in seiner Zelle. Als wäre er der Oberfläche bereits nähergekommen, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn noch Dutzende Etagen von da oben trennten.  
Der Junge beobachtete ihn und aus der Nähe sah das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht noch alberner aus.  
„Du bist ein Mutant“, stellte Erik fest.  
„Bingo“, sagte der Junge und hob einen Daumen.  
„Wer hat dich geschickt?“  
Der Fremde legte den Kopf schief und Eriks Blick glitt abschätzend über ihn. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Uniform ihm nicht richtig passte. Scheinbar hatte er sie von einem der echten Wachmänner gestohlen.  
„Freunde. Glaube ich …“, antwortete sein Befreier zögernd. „Zwei von ihnen scheinen dich nicht besonders zu mögen. Dabei siehst du eigentlich ganz okay aus. Und der dritte ist … sagen wir so, ich würde mich lieber nicht mit ihm anlegen.“  
„Freunde?“, echote Erik. „Ich habe keine Freunde.“  
Zumindest keine, die ihm einfallen würden. Trotzdem hatte irgendjemand einen Mutanten in sein Gefängnis geschickt, um ihn zu befreien.  
Der andere musterte ihn.  
„Na dann wird die Wiedersehensfreude ja gewaltig sein …“  
Erik starrte ihn an. Die kryptischen Aussagen des Jungen halfen ihm kein Stück weiter. Ihm wiederum schien nicht viel daran gelegen zu sein, sich genauer auszudrücken.  
„Und diese … Freunde haben dich geschickt, um mich hier rauszuholen?“, fragte er in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine Erklärung von ihm zu bekommen.  
„Yeah“, sagte der Junge und hob die Schultern. „Bin ihre letzte Hoffnung, der einzige, der es schaffen kann und so weiter.“  
Erik nickte vage. Sich mit einer gestohlenen Uniform Zugang zu seiner Zelle zu verschaffen war nicht einfach, aber schaffbar. Schwieriger war es, sie wieder zu verlassen. Vor allem, nachdem die Aktion mit dem Dach seiner Zelle die Wärter bereits alarmiert haben dürfte. Erik trat an dem Jungen vorbei und deutete auf die breite Sicherheitstür vor ihnen, die den einzigen Zugang zu seiner Zelle bildete. Und den einzigen Ausgang.  
„In drei Sekunden gehen diese Tore auf und dann stürmen hier zwanzig Wachen rein, die uns erschießen.“  
Ausgesprochen klang die Wahrheit noch viel bedrohlicher.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte der Junge und kicherte, als könne er es kaum erwarten.  
Erik ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Gegen seinen Willen hatte sich dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung in seinen Kopf geschlichen. Der jetzt zu verlöschen drohte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie ausweglos ihre Situation war. Die waren da draußen, zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und bewaffnet. Und er war hier drinnen mit einem wahnsinnigen Kind. So hatte er eigentlich nicht abtreten wollen.  
  
Der Junge stand plötzlich hinter ihm und griff mit einer Hand nach seinem Arm. Erik hatte nicht gehört, dass er sich überhaupt bewegt hatte. Die andere Hand legte er an Eriks Hinterkopf. Dann richtete er den Blick fest auf die Tür.  
„Was soll das?“, fragte Erik verwirrt.  
„Ich sorge dafür, dass du kein Schleudertrauma bekommst“, erwiderte der Junge, als sei es absolut offensichtlich.  
„Was?“  
„Schleudertrauma“, wiederholte der Junge, diesmal langsamer, als habe er es mit einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Menschen zu tun.  
Erik kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn zu fragen, was zum Teufel er damit meinte.  
Die Sicherheitstür öffnete sich und noch nie hatte er sie so deutlich gehört. Wie er erwartet hatte, stürmten sie den Raum zu Dutzenden. In wenigen Sekunden würden sie das Feuer eröffnen und sie einfach abknallen. Erik hielt die Luft an.  
  
Was dann passierte, begriff er erst Stunden später.  
In einem Moment stand er noch in dem Raum oberhalb der Zelle, in der er so viele Jahre verbracht hatte. Er meinte noch, ein kurzes Ziehen zu spüren, als würde ihn etwas mit aller Kraft in eine bestimmte Richtung bewegen.  
Nur einen Augenblick später stand er in der engen Kabine des Aufzugs, der ihn damals hier heruntergebracht hatte, und fühlte sich, als wäre sein Inneres nach außen gedreht worden.  
Als die wirbelnden Funken vor seinen Augen endlich verschwanden und Erik nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte, jeden Moment auf den Boden zu kotzen, drehte er sich zu dem Jungen um. Und zuckte zusammen. Die Uniform war verschwunden. Stattdessen trug der Mutant ein altes T-Shirt, eine glänzende Jacke und eine Fliegerbrille. Er sah vollkommen lächerlich aus. Doch das war wohl Eriks geringstes Problem.  
  
Der Lift brauchte lange und die ganze Zeit kreisten seine Gedanken nur um die Frage, wer ihn nach all den Jahren befreite. Von denen, die mit ihm gekämpft hatten, war nur noch Raven übrig. Zumindest vermutete er das.  
Doch würde sie ihn nach all den Jahren hier rausholen?  
Und falls es nicht sie war, wer dann?  
Wen gab es da draußen, der nach so langer Zeit so viel riskierte, um ihn zu befreien?  
So sehr Erik auch danach suchte, er fand keine Antwort.  
  
Bis sich die Aufzugtüren wieder öffneten und er direkt in Charles' Gesicht blickte.  
  
  
Zu viele Jahre seines Lebens hatte Erik damit verbracht, zu versuchen, jeden Gedanken an Charles Xavier aus seinem Inneren herauszureißen. Als seien es Fremdkörper, die sich wie Samenkörner in ihm niederließen, austrieben, in ihm wucherten, ihn krank machten und gegen die er ankämpfen musste. Und irgendwann hatte er tatsächlich den Punkt erreicht, an dem er glaubte, dass es ihm gelungen wäre.  
Doch dann stand er Charles plötzlich wieder gegenüber und musste erkennen, dass er versagt hatte.  
  
Erik sah auf und betrachtete den Mann, den er einmal so gut gekannt hatte und der ihm nun wie ein Fremder erschien.  
Charles saß ihm gegenüber in einem der tiefen Sessel, die den vorderen Teil des Privatjets, mit dem sie nach Paris unterwegs waren, wie ein Wohnzimmer aussehen ließen. Zwischen ihnen befand sich nur der schmale Tisch mit dem Schachbrett darauf. Doch es fühlte sich an, als trennte sie eine ganze Welt.  
Seit Logan irgendwann in der Nacht seinen Platz auf der anderen Seite des Flugzeugs verlassen hatte und in einer der Kabinen im hinteren Ende verschwunden war, hatte Charles sich nicht mehr gerührt. Er saß still da und starrte aus dem Fenster, auch wenn Erik wusste, dass er in der Dunkelheit dahinter nicht mehr sah als sein eigenes Spiegelbild.  
Ein Spiegelbild, das anders aussah als früher.  
Der Mann vor ihm hatte nicht mehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem, den Erik vor zehn Jahren kennen gelernt hatte. Charles' Haare waren lang geworden und fielen ihm in ungepflegten Strähnen bis fast auf die Schultern. Der Bart in seinem Gesicht war genauso ungepflegt und passte nicht zu ihm. Seine Haut war blass und unter seinen müden Augen lagen tiefe, dunkle Schatten. Er sah erschöpft und ausgezehrt aus und selbst das Blau seiner Augen war blass und dumpf und schien sich kaum noch von dem hellen Ton seines nachlässig zugeknöpften Hemdes zu unterscheiden.  
Der Charles, den er gekannt hatte, hätte sich niemals so gehen lassen.  
Doch es waren nicht nur die äußerlichen Veränderungen, die ihn so fremd wirken ließen.  
Während Charles seine Emotionen früher stets hinter einer Fassade britisch höflicher Selbstbeherrschung verborgen hatte, die manchmal schon fast hölzern wirkte, brachen sie jetzt unkontrolliert aus ihm heraus. Er war wütend und traurig und Erik musste seine hilflos in die Lehnen gekrallten Finger nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er die Flut in seinem Inneren nur noch mühsam zurückhalten konnte. Einmal hatte er die Kontrolle bereits verloren. Sich auf ihn gestürzt und ihm all das entgegen geschrien, was sich in den Jahren in ihm angestaut hatte. Erik hatte es stur ertragen. Er hatte sich nicht entschuldigt. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Er hatte Charles verraten und verletzt. Doch er hatte ihn nicht dazu gezwungen, sein Leben zu zerstören. Oder das, was von seinem Körper noch übrig war, nachdem er seine Beine verloren hatte.  
Eriks Blick fiel auf die Flasche neben dem Schachbrett. Sie war fast leer.  
Sie waren kaum in der Luft gewesen, als Charles das erste Glas Whisky herunterkippte. Und Erik war nicht entgangen, dass weitere folgten. Früher hatten Charles und er viele Nächte mit Schachspielen und guten Drinks verbracht. Und er hatte Charles mehr als einmal betrunken erlebt. Doch das hier war anders. Und Erik wusste nur zu genau, was Charles' Verhalten bedeutete. Der Blick, mit dem er immer wieder die Flasche suchte, als hätte er Angst, dass sie verschwinden würde, wenn er sie kurz aus den Augen ließ. Das Zittern seiner Hand, wenn er danach griff. Die Erleichterung, wenn er einen weiteren Schluck in sich hineinschüttete.  
Charles trank. Der Alkohol war zu seiner Droge geworden. Die er brauchte, um nicht vollends zusammenzubrechen.  
Nie hätte Erik geglaubt, dass Charles einmal einer so profanen Sucht verfallen könnte. Dass er einer Droge wie dem Alkohol die Kontrolle über sein Leben überließ. Er wusste, dass Charles ihm die Schuld dafür gab. Natürlich. Das machte es ihm vermutlich leichter, zu ertragen, was er aus seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Falls man das überhaupt noch so nennen konnte.  
Das machte es ihm vermutlich leichter, sein Versagen zu ertragen …  
Eriks Blick wanderte zurück zu Charles' zusammengesunkener Gestalt. Das dort war nicht mehr der Mann, den er gekannt hatte. Das da war nur noch ein Schatten, blass, fragil und leblos. Zerstört.  
Erik hätte gerne gesagt, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, ihn so zu sehen. Dass Charles es verdient hatte.  
Doch der unbestimmte Schmerz in seiner Brust belehrte ihn eines besseren.  
  
Erik riss den Blick von ihm los und senkte ihn auf das Schachbrett zwischen ihnen. Die weißen Figuren standen auf seiner Seite, die schwarzen auf Charles'. Auch das war neu und schien auf seltsame Art widerzuspiegeln, wie sich ihre Positionen verschoben hatten.  
Als er Charles kennen gelernt hatte, war er stark gewesen und Erik derjenige, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Jetzt war er der Starke. Doch im Gegensatz zu damals war er sich sicher, dass er der letzte war, den Charles um Hilfe bitten würde.  
Der letzte Zug war eine Ewigkeit her. Erik musterte die Figuren, bevor er sich nach vorne beugte und mit einer der schwarzen Figuren einen Zug machte, den Charles früher gemacht hätte. Dann setzte er seine eigene Figur dagegen.  
Damals, bevor das alles passierte, war das Schachspielen für sie immer eine Art Brücke gewesen, die sie zwischen sich aufspannen konnten. Wenn sie spielten, war alles andere unwichtig, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Dann gab es nur sie und die Figuren. Noch näher waren sie einander nur beim Sex gewesen.  
Auch jetzt lag diese Brücke zwischen ihnen. Doch im Gegensatz zu früher wagten sie es nun nicht mehr, sie zu beschreiten. Fast schien es Erik, als könne er Charles dort sehen, auf der anderen Seite eines reißenden Flusses, zu weit weg, um ihn zu erreichen.  
Erik machte zwei weitere Züge, einen für Charles und einen für sich.  
Und diesmal reagierte Charles. Setzte einen Fuß auf die Brücke und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Das ist ein dummer Zug“, sagte er leise und betrachtete die Figuren mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.  
„Früher hast du den öfter gemacht“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Ich meine, mich zu erinnern, dass das genau die Partien waren, die ich verloren habe.“  
Selbst seine Stimme klang anders als früher, brüchig, wie trockenes Holz. Das nur einen Funken brauchte, um in Flammen aufzugehen.  
„Zeig' mir einen besseren.“  
Charles hob den Blick nur kurz, als könne er es nicht ertragen, ihn anzusehen. Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und setzte einen seiner Bauern. Es war ein miserabler Zug, doch Erik sagte nichts. Charles ließ die Hand auf die Tischplatte sinken, bevor er sich wieder der Schwärze hinter dem Fenster zuwandte. Erik fragte sich, was er dort sah …  
  
Er hob eine Hand, um mit seiner Figur zu kontern, hielt dann jedoch inne.  
Charles' Finger waren seinen so nah, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Der Anblick löste eine Sehnsucht in ihm aus, die Erik schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, dass er geglaubt hatte, er könnte es gar nicht mehr. Er schluckte hart. Er wollte das nicht. Diese Nähe, diese verdammten Gefühle, die bereits wieder ihre Wurzeln in sein Inneres trieben. Er wollte Charles hassen. Für seinen Verrat, seine verdammte Blindheit, dafür, dass er ihn dazu zwang, sich für seinen Zustand verantwortlich zu fühlen. Doch genau wie früher ließ Charles es auch jetzt nicht zu. Charles hatte viel verloren. Doch diese seltsame Macht über ihn hatte er scheinbar noch immer.  
  
Erik bewegte seine Hand weiter und und legte sie auf Charles'. Die Finger des anderen Mannes waren eiskalt und zitterten.  
Charles fuhr zusammen, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Sein Blick zuckte zu ihm und erst jetzt bemerkte Erik das feuchte Glänzen in seinen blauen Augen. Es waren Tränen, stellte er fest und spürte, wie sich sein Körper versteifte.  
Charles' Blick glitt von seinem Gesicht zu der Hand auf seiner eigenen. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, einsam und traurig und so völlig anders als früher.  
Erik zog seine Hand zurück. Seine Finger fühlten sich kühl an, als hätte seine Haut die Kälte des anderen Mannes aufgesogen wie ein Schwamm. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgendetwas, doch kein Wort fand den Weg über seine Lippen. Fast erwartete er, dass Charles ihn ansah und die Fragen beantwortete, die Erik nicht aussprach und die er doch nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte. Früher hatte das öfter getan, als ihm lieb war.  
Doch Charles tat es nicht, denn er konnte es nicht mehr.  
  
„War es das wert?“  
Die Frage kam einfach so. Erik ahnte die Antwort. Doch er wollte sie von ihm hören.  
Charles gab sie ihm nicht. Er senkte den Kopf und sah auf seine Beine hinab. Die Beine, die Erik ihm genommen hatte. Die er wieder spüren konnte, weil er sich irgendein von Hank entwickeltes Gift in die Adern jagte. Und für die er seine gewaltigen Kräfte weggeworfen hatte.  
„Ich will nicht reden, Erik“, murmelte Charles schließlich kraftlos. Ein letzter erbärmlicher Versuch, sich vor der Wahrheit zu verstecken, die er mindestens so gut kannte wie Erik. Charles hatte seine Kräfte geopfert, um vor dem zu fliehen, was er nicht ertragen konnte. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gelang. Doch statt sich dem zu stellen, ließ er zu, dass es ihn zerstörte. Für nichts und wieder nichts.  
„Aber ich“, gab Erik zurück. „Und ich finde, du bist es mir schuldig.“  
Charles lachte auf, doch es lag keinerlei Humor darin.  
„Und wofür? Ich schulde dir gar nichts.“  
Erik musterte ihn.  
„Also ist das hier alles, ja? Du gibst einfach auf?“  
Charles lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und hob eine Hand über die Augen.  
„Ich bin leider nicht wie du, Erik. Ich kann nicht einfach weitermachen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich bin nicht so … kalt.“  
„Du denkst, es macht mir nichts aus?“  
Charles schnaubte und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Als er Erik ansah, konnte der die Wut sehen, die in dem Blau tobte wie ein Sturm über der See.  
„Ja, genau das denke ich. Und ich … ich werde jetzt gehen. Bevor ich noch etwas tue, was ich später bereue …“  
Charles erhob sich umständlich aus dem Sessel. Er musste sich mit beiden Händen an den Armlehnen festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. Erst jetzt wurde Erik klar, dass er betrunken war.  
Charles sah ihn nicht mehr an, als er sich langsam an dem Tisch und seinem Sessel vorbeischob. Sein Arm streifte Eriks und kurz meinte er, das Zittern seines Körpers zu spüren.  
In diesem Moment beschloss Erik, dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen würde.  
  
Er griff nach Charles' Arm und hielt ihn fest, bevor er aufstand und sich ihm in den Weg stellte.  
„Und was könnte das sein?“, fragte er herausfordernd. „Was könntest du tun, was du später bereust?“  
Charles wand sich in seinem Griff, doch Erik ließ ihn nicht los.  
„Erik …“  
„Nein, Charles. Antworte mir. Was ist es?“  
Charles sah zu ihm auf und Erik musste feststellen, dass die Tränen, die schon die ganze Zeit in seinen Augen gestanden hatten, nun still über sein blasses Gesicht liefen. Der Anblick schmerzte mehr, als er jemals zugegeben hätte.  
Charles bemerkte es ebenfalls. Er schloss die Augen und wandte sich ab. Seine Hand zitterte, als er sich mit dem Handrücken fahrig über das Gesicht wischte.  
„Ich hoffe, du genießt den Anblick“, sagte er mit gebrochener Stimme. „Darf ich jetzt endlich gehen?“  
„Nein“, wiederholte Erik hart und verstärkte seinen Griff, bis Charles vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte. „Erst will ich eine verdammte Antwort von dir.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Eriks Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, die geröteten Augen, die blassen Wangen, seine Lippen. Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass sie sich so nah waren. Doch erst jetzt spürte er es richtig.  
Charles starrte ihn an und Erik begann zu ahnen, wie die Antwort auf seine Frage lautete.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen.  
„Wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich die Frage für dich beantworten. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob dir das gefallen wird. Also, letzte Chance, Charles.“  
Charles kniff die Lippen zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick stoisch. Für einen Moment sah er fast wieder aus wie damals, wenn sie mal wieder stritten und Erik ihm einfach nicht den Gefallen tat, seiner Meinung zu sein.  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Charles versuchte erneut, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Erik hielt seinen Arm fest umklammert. Vermutlich würden seine Finger Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen. Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, es würde so sein und verfluchte sich nur einen Augenblick später dafür. Charles' Nähe war wie Gift, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, seine Gedanken verseuchte und ihn auf direktem Weg zurück in jene Nächte schleuderte, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er es _wollte_. Die Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren wich etwas anderem, dunklerem. Und ein Blick in Charles' Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er damit offenbar nicht alleine war.  
  
Erik zog ihn an sich, bevor er die freie Hand in Richtung der schmalen Tür zum Cockpit hob und mithilfe seiner Kräfte das Schloss verriegelte. Charles' Blick zuckte zu seinem Gesicht und Erik sah in seinen Augen, dass er verstand.  
„Nicht“, sagte Charles leise und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
Erik hätte vielleicht auf ihn gehört, hätte er den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht nicht gesehen. Charles war schon immer ein miserabler Lügner gewesen und seine Gedanken zeichneten sich auch jetzt nur zu deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab. Und wenn er nicht von sich aus ehrlich sein würde, würde Erik ihn dazu zwingen. Charles würde ihn dafür hassen. Doch spielte das wirklich noch eine Rolle, nach allem, was sie einander angetan hatten?  
  
Erik drängte ihn rückwärts, bis Charles mit den Beinen gegen den kleinen Tisch prallte und die Schachfiguren umriss, die über den Tisch rollten und auf den Boden fielen.  
„Lass mich gehen, Erik“, sagte er mit bebender Stimme.  
„Nein“, entgegnete Erik ruhig. Er zwang Charles' Arm nach unten und presste seinen Körper gegen den des anderen Mannes. Seit zehn Jahren war er ihm nicht mehr so nahe gewesen, doch er musste feststellen, dass sein Körper genauso reagierte wie damals.  
Charles hob die freie Hand und schlug nach ihm. Er traf, doch Erik zuckte nicht einmal.  
„Verdammt, lass mich los!“  
Diesmal brüllte Charles beinahe und Erik war sich sicher, dass die beiden anderen spätestens jetzt bemerkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erik hoffte für sie, dass sie nicht den Fehler machten, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.  
„Ich lasse dich nicht gehen“, wiederholte er gnadenlos.  
„Du verfluchter …“, begann Charles erstickt, bevor er wieder nach ihm schlug. Die Schläge trafen sein Gesicht, seine Schulter, seine Brust, doch der Alkohol und die Erschöpfung machten Charles' Bewegungen schwach und ungelenk.  
„Sprich' dich aus, Charles“, sagte Erik böse, bevor er auch noch Charles' anderen Arm packte und ihn nach unten drückte. Dort presste er seine Hände zusammen, umfasste die Handgelenke mit einer Hand und hielt sie so fest, dass Charles' aufstöhnte. Die andere Hand legte er an sein Gesicht und zwang den anderen Mann dazu, ihn anzusehen.  
„Was bin ich? Ein Verräter? Mistkerl? Bastard? Was wolltest du sagen?“  
Charles' blaue Augen flackerten, als er versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„Tu das nicht, Erik“, flüsterte er und klang beinahe flehend. „Bitte.“  
„Halte mich auf“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Ich … ich kann nicht … Bitte … Erik …“  
„Nein, Charles. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass es so weit gekommen ist. Du bist derjenige, der seine Kräfte weggeworfen hat. Jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben.“  
Erik konnte den Schmerz sehen, der bei seinen Worten aus Charles' Augen herausbrach wie aus einem Vulkan. Es waren grausame Worte, doch es war auch die Wahrheit. Trotzdem konnte er den Anblick kaum ertragen. Und er hätte alles getan, um das nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.  
Er redete sich ein, dass es dieser Gedanke war, der ihn dazu trieb, seine Lippen auf Charles' zu pressen.  
  
Der Kuss war furchtbar und als Erik die Zunge in seinen Mund drängte, schmeckte er nur Alkohol. Charles' Bart kratzte über seine Haut und er spürte die Nässe seiner Tränen. Der andere Mann kämpfte noch immer schlaff gegen ihn, doch Erik hörte nicht auf. Er schob die Hand in Charles' Nacken und nutzte die neue Länge seiner Haare, um ihn festzuhalten, während er ihre Lippen wieder und wieder aufeinanderpresste, seinen Mund brutal vereinnahmte. Es fühlte sich anders an als früher. Rauer, kälter. Fremder. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Charles' Gegenwehr schwächer wurde. Und als er ihn erneut küsste, erwiderte Charles seinen Kuss, ungelenk, zitternd. Bis er plötzlich zubiss.  
Erik trennte sich von ihm und sah ihn an. Charles' Atem ging viel zu hektisch und mit ihm traf der Gestank von Alkohol sein Gesicht.  
„Ich will das nicht“, flüsterte Charles heiser und versuchte vergeblich, ihm auszuweichen.  
Erik leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte ihn viel zu deutlich.  
„Lügner“, sagte er ruhig.  
Dann küsste er ihn erneut.  
  
Als sie sich zum letzten Mal küssten, damals, in einem anderen Leben, hatte Erik ihn kurz darauf verraten und verlassen.  
Und scheinbar hatte das Schicksal beschlossen, sie noch einmal an genau diesen Punkt zu führen.  
Er spürte Charles' raue Lippen, die sich viel zu heftig gegen seine bewegten, seine Zunge, die gegen seine kämpfte, seine Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Und auch, wenn er wusste, wie es ausgehen würde, konnte er sich nicht bremsen. Er fragte sich, ob Charles das genauso fühlte wie er. Erik wollte, dass er es tat. Er selbst spürte ihn viel zu sehr. Die simple Berührung ihrer Körper, die Küsse, Charles' leises Keuchen gegen seine Lippen, reichten aus, dass aus der diffusen Sehnsucht in seinem Körper wildes Verlangen wurde, das durch seine Nerven peitschte und sein Blut zum kochen brachte. Er wurde hart und presste ihre Körper noch näher aneinander, wollte, dass Charles es bemerkte, wollte, dass er darauf reagierte.  
Ein Wunsch, den Charles ihm offenbar erfüllte.  
Erik ließ seine Hände los, umfasste sein Gesicht, streichelte die blasse Haut, ließ seine Hände tiefer sinken, über seinen Hals, seine Brust, seine Hüften, zwischen seine Beine. Durch den festen Stoff der Jeans fühlte er Charles' Erektion. Erik verstärkte seinen Griff, strich über die wachsende Härte, seltsam zufrieden darüber, dass es nicht nur sein eigener Körper war, der angesichts der Flut an Erinnerungen Amok lief.  
Charles versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben, doch Erik ließ es nicht zu. Körperlich war er immer stärker als Charles gewesen und in seinem momentanen Zustand hatte er ihm nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Er küsste Charles erneut, leckte über seine Lippen, bevor er ihn biss. Charles stieß ein Wimmern aus und krallte die zitternden Hände hilflos in den Stoff seines Hemdes, als Erik erst seinen Gürtel, dann seine Hose öffnete und eine Hand hineinschob. Zehn Jahre war es her, dass Erik ihn so berührt hatte, doch das Gefühl, als seine Finger sich um Charles' Erregung schlossen, war noch immer das gleiche. Langsam fuhren sie über die Länge seines Glieds, umspielten die Spitze, massierten ihn, spürten die Hitze, das Zucken seiner Hüften, die _Lust_. In zu vielen Nächten hatte er gelernt, wie er Charles anfassen, wie er ihn reizen musste, um ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. Und Charles' haltloses Stöhnen verriet ihm, dass es ihm immer noch viel zu einfach gelang.  
Charles keuchte gegen seine Lippen, als Erik ihn wieder küsste, und presste sich so fest an ihn, dass es wehtat. Erik streichelte ihn nicht sanft, forderte ihn, drängte ihn unaufhaltsam dem Orgasmus entgegen. Er wollte das, wollte sehen, spüren, wie Charles einmal mehr die Kontrolle verlor, für ihn.  
„Hör auf, bitte“, presste Charles so leise hervor, dass Erik ihn kaum verstand. Doch es war ohnehin gleichgültig was er sagte, verwandelte sein Körper doch jedes Wort in eine Lüge.  
Erik drückte die Lippen gegen seinen Hals, bevor er zubiss, Charles' Haut zeichnete, genau wie damals. Charles schrie unterdrückt auf, drängte die Hüften gegen seine Hand, bevor sich sein Körper verkrampfte und er über seine Finger kam, warm und furchtbar falsch.  
  
Charles sackte nach vorne und sein Kopf sank kraftlos gegen seine Schulter. Erik hörte seinen hektischen Atem an seinem Ohr, spürte das Beben seines Körpers. Er entließ Charles seinem Griff und zog die Hand aus seiner Hose. Auf seinen Fingern spürte er Charles' Sperma, das langsam kalt wurde.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er leise und meinte alles und nichts.  
„Tut es nicht“, stieß Charles hervor.  
Er schob Erik von sich und diesmal ließ er es zu. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und zum ersten Mal wurde Erik bewusst, dass er seine blauen Augen vermisst hatte.  
„Charles …“  
Der Telepath schüttelte müde den Kopf.  
„Lass mich … Bitte.“  
Erik nickte schwach, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat. Charles schob sich an ihm vorbei und nestelte dabei ungeschickt an seiner Hose herum. Er sah ihn nicht mehr an und ging mit unsicheren Schritten zu dem kleinen Badezimmer im hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs. Erik hörte das leise Klimpern seiner offenen Gürtelschnalle bei jedem Schritt.  
Und die Nähe, die er vorhin noch gespürt hatte, begann bereits zu verschwinden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
  
„Das mit dir hat mir etwas bedeutet“, sagte Erik laut.  
Charles blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Leider nicht genug“, sagte er müde. „Du hast mein Leben zerstört.“  
„Das habe ich nie gewollt.“  
Charles' Schultern begannen zu beben und Erik brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass er lachte.  
„Doch, Erik, wolltest du. Von Anfang an. Aber du hast Recht. Es ist nicht nur deine Schuld, sondern auch meine. Denn ich war so dumm, es zuzulassen. Weil ich geglaubt habe, dass mehr in dir steckt als ein Mörder. Ich habe mich geirrt.“  
Erik atmete tief ein. Die Worte trafen ihn. Der alte Charles hätte nie so mit jemandem geredet. Es nie genossen, mit seinen Worten zu verletzen.  
Wenn es nur das gewesen wäre, hätte Erik es hingenommen. Er war es gewohnt, gehasst zu werden. Doch unter all der Trauer und der Wut, die ihm aus Charles' Worten entgegen schrien, lag noch etwas anderes und das war viel schwerer zu ertragen als die Vorwürfe.  
Damals, vor neun Jahren, hatte Charles ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Und auch wenn alles an ihm das Gegenteil brüllte, spürte Erik nur zu deutlich, dass die Jahre daran nicht das Geringste geändert hatten. Charles hätte nicht seine letzte Kraft darauf verschwendet, ihm wehzutun, wenn es anders wäre.  
Es wäre einfacher gewesen, wenn Charles ihn einfach hassen würde. Mit Hass konnte Erik umgehen.  
Mit diesen anderen Gefühlen nicht.  
  
Charles verschwand hinter der schmalen Tür. Erik hörte das metallische Klicken des Türschlosses und kurz darauf das leise Rauschen von Wasser.  
Er ließ sich auf das cremeweiße Sofa sinken, das die Seite gegenüber des Tisches mit dem Schachspiel einnahm. Seine Finger klebten noch immer von Charles' Sperma. Er griff blind nach der kleinen Tischdecke auf dem Tisch neben sich und wischte sie ab, zerknüllte das Stück Stoff zu einer kleinen Kugel und ließ es durch seine Finger wandern.  
Er wünschte sich, er könnte behaupten, dass ihn das alles kalt ließ. Charles, diese Nähe, diese Gefühle. Doch das tat es nicht. Charles wiederzusehen hatte etwas in ihm berührt. Etwas, was über bloße körperliche Anziehung hinausging. Etwas, was er nie gewollt und was Charles doch viel zu leicht gefunden hatte, schon damals. Noch immer meinte Erik, seine Haut zu spüren, ihn zu schmecken. Und noch immer brodelte diese Gier in seinem Inneren, der das bisschen Nähe, zu dem er Charles gezwungen hatte, nicht ausreichte. Die nach mehr schrie, so viel mehr! Erik schleuderte die Stoffkugel von sich, ließ sich nach vorne sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief durch. Sein Puls raste und noch immer war er so erregt, dass es beinahe wehtat. Sein ganzer verdammter Körper schrie nach Charles, wollte das, was sie gehabt hatten, wollte ihn!  
„Verflucht …“, entfuhr es ihm, bevor er sich dazu zwang, sich wieder aufzurichten. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Metall um sich herum, versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Er scheiterte kläglich.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort saß, an die Decke starrte und versuchte, das Chaos in seinem Kopf wieder hinter die Mauern zu verbannen, die er in seinem Verstand hochgezogen hatte. Ein leises Klicken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Erik schaute in Richtung Badezimmer. Die Tür öffnete sich und Charles trat heraus. Er hatte seine Kleidung geordnet und nichts erinnerte mehr an den kurzen Moment der Schwäche. Erik erwartete, dass er sofort gehen und sich hinter einer der anderen Türen verstecken würde.  
Stattdessen kam Charles auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. Er roch nach Alkohol und Schweiß, doch darunter meinte Erik, den Geruch wahrzunehmen, der ihm vor so langer Zeit so vertraut gewesen war. Ein paar der Strähnen, die ihm wild in das müde Gesicht fielen, waren feucht, und seine Lippen waren von den brutalen Küssen aufgesprungen und wund. Er legte die Hände in den Schoß und verschränkte die Finger ineinander, doch auch das konnte das Zittern nicht verbergen. Offenbar hielt er sich nur noch mit Mühe aufrecht. Erik fragte sich, ob er deshalb hergekommen war. Ob er ihn mit dem Anblick bestrafen wollte.  
„Du solltest lieber schlafen gehen, Charles“, sagte er laut und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. „Du siehst grauenvoll aus. Und dafür hast du deine Kräfte doch schließlich aufgegeben, oder nicht?“  
Er spürte Charles' Blick auf sich so deutlich, als würde er ihn berühren.  
„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?!“  
„Ich versuche nur, zu verstehen, was dich dazu getrieben hat, einer von ihnen zu werden“, gab Erik zurück und warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu. „Und? Funktioniert es wenigstens? Kannst du schlafen?“  
Charles stieß ein kaltes Lachen aus und legte die rechte Hand auf seinen Unterarm, die Stelle, an der er sich vermutlich die Spritzen setzte, die dafür sorgten, dass er wieder laufen konnte. Und dass er kein Mutant mehr war.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, wenn du glaubst, dass ein paar Spritzen ausreichen, um wiedergutzumachen, was du getan hast.“  
„Wenn sie nicht reichen, wieso nimmst du sie dann?“  
Charles starrte ihn an und für einen kurzen Moment sah Erik etwas in seinem Blick, was sich wie Eis auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Er verbot sich, weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ich …“, begann Charles, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Das verstehst du nicht.“  
„Versuch dein Glück.“  
Charles funkelte ihn an und die Wut aus seinem Blick war wie ein Messerstich.  
„Und wieso sollte ich mir die Mühe machen? In der Vergangenheit hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert, wie es mir geht.“  
Erik atmete heftig aus. Darum ging es also. Nach all den Jahren und all dem, was danach  passiert war, drehte sich für ihn noch immer alles um diesen einen Moment am Strand. Um diese verdammte Kugel. Für Charles war das alles sehr einfach. Für ihn bestand die Welt nur aus schwarz und weiß, klar voneinander abgegrenzt wie auf einem Schachbrett. Und es war eindeutig, auf welches der Felder er Erik gestellt hatte. Für ihn war er der Verräter, das Monster. Etwas anderes interessierte ihn nicht, hatte ihn nie interessiert. So viele von ihnen waren gestorben und er hatte es nicht einmal mitbekommen. Er musste nicht mit diesen verfluchten Bildern in seinem Kopf leben.  
Ein allzu vertrautes Gefühl stieg in ihm empor und Erik kämpfte nicht dagegen an, ließ sich von der Hitze der Wut durchströmen, hieß sie willkommen wie einen alten Freund. Und ließ zu, dass sie jedes andere Gefühl zu kalter Asche verbrannte.  
„Damit sind wir dann schon zu zweit, was?“, schoss er zurück und genoss es, dass Charles zusammenfuhr. „Aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich gelernt, damit zu leben. Während du dich in das da flüchtest.“  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was …“  
Erik ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er griff nach vorne, packte Charles' Arm und schob den Hemdärmel nach oben, bis er die Spuren der Nadeln freilegte, die sich rot von seiner blassen Haut abhoben. Es waren viele Einstiche, manche fast verblasst, andere neu und entzündet. Es war abstoßend.  
„Ich denke, ich verstehe sehr gut“, fuhr Erik fort. „Oder willst du mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass es das Zeug wirklich besser macht? Wann hast du das letzte Mal in den Spiegel geschaut, _Professor_?“  
Charles riss sich los und verbarg die kleinen Wunden unter seiner Hand.  
„Das ist meine Sache!“  
„Ist es nicht, wenn du mir die Schuld dafür gibst.“  
Charles' blaue Augen fixierten ihn und Erik sah schon wieder dieses verräterische Glänzen, das sie wie kleine Teiche schimmern ließ. Charles blinzelte, doch eine der Tränen schaffte es, sich aus dem Blau herauszustehlen.  
„Ich hasse dich“, sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
„Tust du nicht“, gab Erik zurück.  
„Schreib' mir nicht vor, was ich zu fühlen habe, Erik! Nicht du!“  
„Dann hör' endlich auf, mich für dumm zu verkaufen!“  
Erik wollte ihn nicht anschreien, doch jedes von Charles' Worten war wie ein weiterer Funke, der die Wut in seinem Inneren weiter anfachte, bis er lichterloh in Flammen stand und trotzdem weiter nach Futter für seinen Zorn suchte. Und fündig wurde.  
„Was willst du von mir, Charles?!“  
Charles quittierte seine Frage mit einem kalten Lachen.  
„Ich will gar nichts von dir. Ich will das hier nur hinter mich bringen und dann will ich, dass du für immer aus meinem Leben verschwindest! Ich will … dich nur vergessen.“  
„Nein“, sagte Erik und beugte sich so nah zu ihm, dass Charles zurückwich. „Das ist eine Lüge und du müsstest doch eigentlich wissen, dass du noch nie gut im Lügen warst.“  
„Nicht so gut wie du meinst du“, sagte Charles böse.  
„Ja“, antwortete Erik schlicht. „Und jetzt tu es endlich. Tu das, wieso du hergekommen bist. Stell' mir die Frage und hör endlich auf, mich so anzusehen.“  
Charles hob beide Hände an seine Brust und drückte ihn viel zu heftig von sich.  
„Du willst die Frage? Schön! Warum? Verdammt, warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan? Shaw, Raven, die Männer auf den Schiffen, die Kugel? Warum musstest du das tun, warum musstest du zum Mörder werden, warum musstest du sie gegen uns aufbringen, warum musstest du diesen verdammten Krieg anfangen?!“  
Erik packte eine seiner Hände und hielt sie an seinen Körper gedrückt, zwang Charles auf diese Weise dazu, ihm viel zu nah zu kommen.  
„Weil jemand es tun musste. Und du zu feige warst. Ich habe diesen Krieg nicht begonnen, das waren sie. Und er ist noch nicht vorbei. Das auf Kuba war nur eine von vielen Schlachten. Der Krieg tobt immer noch da draußen und du hast rein gar nichts dagegen unternommen. Und jetzt sieh' dir die Konsequenzen an. Sie stehen kurz davor, uns zu vernichten. Weil du nichts getan hast. Du trägst eine Mitschuld an dem, was hier passiert.“  
Charles schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass die braunen Strähnen wild um seinen Kopf flogen.  
„Es war nie mein Krieg, Erik …“  
„Doch, das ist es. Du hast es dazu gemacht, als du mich und die anderen zu dir geholt hast und an meiner Seite in den Kampf gezogen bist. Du hast deine Seite gewählt und du kannst dich jetzt nicht mehr verstecken.“  
„Ich wollte nie kämpfen. Du hast mich dazu gezwungen.“  
Erik stieß ihn von sich und Charles prallte mit dem Rücken gegen das helle Leder.  
„Gib' mir nicht die Schuld dafür, dass du versagt hast, Charles. Sieh' dich an! Du bist ein verdammtes Wrack. Was ist aus dem Mann geworden, den ich kennen gelernt habe, seinen Visionen, seinen Idealen?“  
„Du hast ihn vernichtet, als du auf mich geschossen und mich zurückgelassen hast“, gab Charles zurück und seine Stimme brach fast. Der Schmerz in seinem Blick wurde beinahe übermächtig und der Anblick weckte ein diffuses Gefühl von Schuld in seinem Inneren. Erik drängte es beiseite und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft auf den Zorn, der ihn einhüllte wie eine warme Decke.  
„Du hattest zehn verdammte Jahre, um dich zu erholen“, fuhr er gnadenlos fort und ließ Charles nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. „Du kannst sogar wieder laufen! Was hast du in all den Jahren gemacht? Abgesehen davon, dir den Verstand wegzusaufen? Was ist aus deinen großen Plänen geworden? Du bist nichts weiter als ein verfluchter Heuchler!“  
Charles fuhr zusammen, als hätte er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen, und diesmal genoss Erik den Anblick.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mir angetan hast. Was ich wegen dir durchmachen musste.“  
Erik lachte kalt.  
„Und was hast du mir angetan? Du hast mich ihnen ausgeliefert. Wegen dir haben sie mich neun Jahre lang eingesperrt!“  
„Ich musste glauben, dass du den Präsidenten ermordet hast“, schoss Charles zurück.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich es nicht war, aber du hast mir nicht zugehört.“  
„Alle Beweise sprachen gegen dich.“  
„Und diesen sogenannten Beweisen hast du mehr geglaubt als mir?“  
Charles verzog die Lippen zu einem eisigen Lächeln.  
„Nach allem, was du getan hast, ist das wohl mehr als verständlich.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe dich sogar gebeten, in meine Gedanken zu sehen, doch du wolltest nicht. Du hattest alle Möglichkeiten, aber dein verletzter Stolz hat dich davon abgehalten. Du _wolltest_ mir nie glauben.“  
Charles verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn kalt.  
„Ich denke, mein Stolz war das geringste Problem“, spie er ihm entgegen. „Nachdem du mich in den Rollstuhl gebracht hast.“  
Erik spürte, wie er zusammenzuckte und hasste sich dafür, dass er ihm diese Genugtuung gab.  
„Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Was willst du noch?“, fragte er und ahnte, dass es darauf keine Antwort gab.  
„Und du denkst, dass ein paar kleine Worte ausreichen?“  
„Mehr kann ich dir leider nicht anbieten. Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen.“  
„Würdest du das denn wollen?“, fragte Charles ihn und diesmal war es Erik, der zurückwich, als die Wut plötzlich nicht mehr ausreichte.  
„Wir waren einmal Freunde, Charles“, sagte er langsam. „Ich habe das nicht vergessen.“  
Darauf sagte Charles nichts mehr.  
  
Endlose Minuten saßen sie nebeneinander und Erik fragte sich einmal mehr, wieso Charles überhaupt hier war. Wieso er sich, ihnen beiden, das antat.  
Er spürte Charles' Blick auf sich und als er aufsah, blickte er in viel zu blaue Augen.  
Er verstand es nicht. Damals, als sie sich kennenlernten, waren Charles' Pläne so unendlich groß geworden. Jetzt schien all das weit weg. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass Charles seine Schule noch nicht ein einziges Mal erwähnt hatte. Erik konnte sich denken, was das bedeutete. Den Grund dafür kannte er jedoch nicht. Hatte es wirklich nur dieses kleinen Stücks Metall bedürft, um all das zu zerstören, was einmal Charles Xavier gewesen war?  
„Was ist aus deiner Schule geworden?“, fragte er leise.  
„Meine Schule existiert nicht mehr“, antwortete Charles und klang viel zu bitter. „Ich habe sie geschlossen, schon vor vielen Jahren.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil ich …“  
Er brach ab und wich seinem Blick aus. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben und Erik wurde klar, dass er einmal mehr kurz davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Scheinbar hatte Erik eine weitere tiefe Wunde in seinem Inneren gefunden.  
„Du bereust es“, stellte er fest.  
Charles seufzte tief.  
„Jedem verdammten Tag …“  
Sein Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm.  
„Und du?“, fragte er. „Hast du es jemals bereut, Shaw getötet zu haben?“  
„Nein“, sagte Erik sofort und es war die Wahrheit.  
Charles nickte, als habe er die Antwort erwartet.  
„Gibt es überhaupt etwas, was du bereust? Bereuen kannst?“  
„Ich bereue das hier. Zehn verdammte Jahre, Charles …“  
„Und was ist mit uns? Bereust du es, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?“  
Erik sah ihn an, ließ für einen Moment zu, dass er sich in dem Blau verlor.  
Hätte man ihm diese Frage vor zehn Jahren gestellt, vor fünf, vor einem, gestern … er hätte sie leicht beantworten können. Jetzt, hier, konnte er das nicht mehr.  
Irgendetwas an seiner Reaktion brachte Charles zum lächeln. Doch es war nicht das Lächeln von früher. Dieses Lächeln war dunkel und kalt und vollkommen fremd.  
„Willst du mich?“  
Die Frage kam einfach so.  
Und Eriks Antwort ebenso.  
„Ja.“  
Charles musterte ihn.  
„Was hält dich auf?“  
Erik spürte, wie sich sein Inneres zu einem eisigen Klumpen zusammenzog.  
„Ich werde dich nicht mehr anfassen. Nicht, wenn du es nicht willst.“  
„Dieser Anflug von Moral kommt etwas spät, findest du nicht?“ Charles' Ton wurde hart und Erik wurde klar, dass er einmal mehr versuchte, ihn mit seinen Worten zu verletzten. Und das Schlimmste war, dass es ihm gelang.  
Erik versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu entschuldigen, denn er wusste, dass es eine Lüge gewesen wäre.  
„Küss mich“, sagte Charles leise.  
Erik tat es.  
Der Kuss war ebenso schrecklich wie die vorangegangenen. Charles erwiderte die Bewegungen seiner Lippen brutal und ohne einen Funken Gefühl, und seine Bisse waren so heftig, dass Erik den metallischen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge hatte. Charles' Hände wanderten über seine Brust, rissen an seinem Hemd, glitten zwischen seine Beine, streiften seine Erregung viel zu deutlich.  
Erik riss sich von ihm los und wollte aufstehen, doch Charles vergrub die Finger in seinem Hemd und hielt ihn fest.  
„Charles …“  
Charles schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Du hast dir genommen, was du wolltest. Du wirst mich jetzt nicht abweisen. Nicht nach dem, was du mir angetan hast.“  
„Willst du das hier denn?“  
Charles blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Erik schluckte hart, als ihm bewusst wurde, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde. Die Worte reichten ihm nicht mehr. Nun wollte er auch seinen Körper gegen ihn einsetzen und ihn in eine Klinge verwandeln, die er Erik in die Brust rammen konnte, wieder und wieder. Charles schien ihm anzusehen, dass er verstand, denn das kalte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde gnadenlos. Es war grauenvoll, diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Schlaf mit mir, Erik. Jetzt.“  
Es war keine Bitte. Nicht einmal ein Wunsch. Es war ein Befehl. Und Erik spürte die Klinge bereits über seine Haut kratzen.  
„Nein …“  
„Und wieso nicht?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn, als er über die Frage nachdachte.  
„Ich will nicht, dass die anderen uns hören“, sagte er schließlich.  
Charles lachte auf, als wäre seine Antwort ein guter Witz.  
„Tu nicht so, als würde dich das wirklich kümmern. Das hat es vorhin doch auch nicht.“  
Erik griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn brutal an sich. Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Wort drang über seine Lippen.  
Charles' Lächeln wurde grausam.  
„Versuche nicht, dich zu entschuldigen, Erik. Das steht dir nicht. Und jetzt _nimm' mich_. Das ist es doch, was du willst, oder?“  
Erik ließ ihn los.  
„Wie du meinst“, sagte er dann und war überrascht, wie emotionslos seine Stimme inzwischen klang. Charles wollte ihn verletzen. Dieses Spiel konnte man auch zu zweit spielen.  
Charles ließ die Hände sinken und Erik öffnete zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht seinen Gürtel. Charles beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Erik hoffte, dass er das hier stoppen würde, bevor es zu spät war. Doch er tat es nicht.  
Erik ließ von ihm ab und richtete sich auf.  
„Steh' auf.“  
Charles gehorchte und stand langsam auf. Er schwankte deutlich, doch er blieb stehen.  
„Dreh' dich um.“  
Noch nie hatte Erik so mit ihm geredet. Doch der Befehlston machte es leichter, das hier zu ertragen.  
Charles gehorchte auch diesmal und Erik griff in seinen Nacken, stieß ihn gegen die Lehne eines der Sessel. Dann legte er die Arme um ihn, öffnete seine Hose und zog sie ihm samt Unterhose über die Hüften. Kurz löste er sich von ihm und zog sich seine eigene Hose herunter, bevor er die Hände wieder an Charles' Hüften legte. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er seine Hüftknochen deutlicher als früher. Charles hatte abgenommen und seine Haut fühlte sich kühl an. Erik drängte den Gedanken beiseite. Er vermied jede Berührung, die nicht zwingend notwendig war. Es war schrecklich und unpersönlich, doch so würde es wenigstens schnell gehen. Und so musste er den Schmerz in Charles' Gesicht nicht sehen. Oder diese anderen Gefühle.  
Charles beugte sich nach vorne, soweit es die Lehne zuließ und krallte seine Hände so fest in das helle Leder, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er sagte kein Wort und Erik fragte ihn nicht noch einmal, ob er das hier wirklich wollte. Sie wussten ohnehin beide, wie die Antwort lautete.  
Dann drang Erik in ihn, hart und tief und ohne einen Funken Zärtlichkeit.  
Charles ließ den Kopf nach vorne sinken und biss in seinen eigenen Handrücken, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Erik ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und begann, in ihn zu stoßen. Heiß und brutal eng umschloss Charles' Körper sein steifes Glied und auch wenn sich sein Verstand gegen das hier sträubte, sehnte sich sein Körper doch viel zu sehr danach.  
Charles stöhnte unterdrückt, Erik selbst verbot sich jeden Laut. Er stieß in ihn, wieder und wieder und trotz allem fühlte es sich gut an. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf seinen Körper, auf die Hitze, die Enge, die Reibung, das Gefühl fremder Haut auf seiner, wenn er so tief in Charles drang, dass ihre Körper gegeneinander stießen, die Lust, die er nicht wollte und doch viel zu sehr genoss. Ihr Sex war nie besonders sanft gewesen. Sie hatten beide immer gewusst, was sie wollten und nie viel Zeit mit Zärtlichkeiten verschwendet. Doch niemals hatten sie einander absichtlich wehgetan.  
Nach dieser Nacht konnten sie das nicht mehr behaupten.  
Charles unterdrückte einen Schrei und Erik konnte das Blut riechen, das über seine wundgebissene Hand lief. Doch er ließ nicht von ihm ab. Er bewegte sich weiter, zerrte Charles' kraftlosen Körper seinen brutalen Stößen entgegen. Er wusste, dass er ihm wehtat, doch er zügelte sich nicht. Er wollte, dass Charles den Schmerz spürte, der so lange in ihm gewuchert hatte und nun endlich sein Ventil fand.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, doch irgendwann wurde die Hitze in ihm zu viel. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und glitten haltlos über Charles' Haut, als er sich ein letztes Mal tief in seinem Körper versenkte und sich seine Erregung so heftig entlud, dass er ein ersticktes Keuchen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Charles atmete ebenso heftig aus, als er spürte, wie er in ihm kam.  
Dann war es vorbei.  
Charles hielt sich noch kurz aufrecht, dann gaben seine Beine plötzlich unter ihm nach und er wäre gestürzt, wenn Erik ihn nicht aufgefangen und an sich gezogen hätte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, als wäre ihm kalt, obwohl seine Haut feucht von Schweiß war. Erik beugte sich über ihn, strich ihm mit der freien Hand die langen Haare aus dem Nacken und küsste die Haut darunter. Es passierte einfach und war viel zu zärtlich.  
„Es tut mir leid …“, murmelte er gegen Charles' Haut.  
Noch immer war er in ihm und spürte das Zucken seines eigenen Glieds, das langsam erschlaffte.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Charles und klang zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wieder wie der Mann, der er einmal gewesen war.  
Erik zog sich aus ihm zurück und Charles keuchte erneut vor Schmerz auf. Erik versuchte, es zu ignorieren. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog sich wieder an.  
Charles tat es ihm gleich und zog seine Hose wieder hoch, doch inzwischen zitterte er so heftig, dass es ihm nicht gelang, sie zu schließen. Der Sex war viel zu heftig und brutal gewesen und Erik wusste, dass Charles ihn noch tagelang spüren, noch tagelang Schmerzen haben würde.  
Er würde dann schon längst weit weg sein.  
  
Irgendwann schaffte Charles es doch noch, sich wieder anzuziehen.  
„Ich werde noch etwas schlafen“, sagte er so leise, dass Erik sich nicht sicher war, ob er mit ihm oder mit sich selbst sprach. Charles wartete seine Antwort nicht ab und ging mit langsamen Schritten in den hinteren Teil des Flugzeugs, wo hinter mehreren schmalen Türen kleine Schlafkabinen eingerichtet waren. Erik konnte den Schmerz, der ihn bei jedem Schritt durchzuckte, beinahe sehen. Er drängte jeden Funken Mitleid beiseite.  
Charles öffnete eine der Türen, doch bevor er in den Raum dahinter trat, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Erik betrachtete ihn. Sofern das überhaupt möglich war, sah Charles inzwischen noch schlechter aus als zu Beginn ihrer Reise. Seine Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht, an seinen Lippen klebten Reste von Blut und seinen Augen schien jegliche Farbe entwichen zu sein. Charles sah zurück und irgendetwas an ihm brachte ihn zum lächeln.  
Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand in der Kabine.  
  
  
Eine Tür schlug zu und Erik zuckte heftig zusammen. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und verzog das Gesicht, als ein heftiger Schmerz in seinem Nacken explodierte. Langsam richtete er sich auf und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er nicht mehr in der Zelle war, in der er so viele Jahre verbracht hatte. Stattdessen saß er noch immer auf dem hellen Ledersofa, auf dem er zusammengesackt war, nachdem er Charles so brutal genommen hatte. Er hatte eigentlich nicht schlafen wollen, doch nach dem anstrengenden Tag und den letzten Stunden hatte ihn die Erschöpfung irgendwann doch überwältigt.  
Erik schaute aus einem der Fenster und sah auf ein Meer von Häusern, Parks und Straßen hinab. Er erkannte Paris sofort und wie zur Bestätigung tauchte kurz darauf der Eiffelturm in der Ferne auf. Ein Meisterwerk menschlicher Ingenieurskunst. Und, wenn man Logan glauben durfte, bald nur noch eine Erinnerung.  
„Wir werden in Kürze landen“, hallte Hanks Stimme kurz darauf durch das Flugzeug, doch erst die schweren Schritte hinter ihm brachten Erik dazu, sich von der Miniaturwelt vor dem Fenster abzuwenden.  
Logan ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder, die am weitesten von ihm entfernt waren. Dabei ließ er ihn die ganze Zeit keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Erik sich, wie viel er und Hank von dem mitbekommen hatten, was zwischen ihm und Charles gelaufen war. Bei Logan konnte er die Frage mit ziemlicher Sicherheit beantworten. Nach dem, was Charles ihm damals über seine Kräfte erzählt hatte, verfügte er über die Sinne eines Raubtiers. Es gab wahrscheinlich nicht viel, was ihm entging. Bei Hank konnte er es nicht sagen, hatte er sich doch die ganze Zeit über im Cockpit verschanzt. Aber im Grunde spielte es sowieso keine Rolle. Sie würden das nicht noch einmal erleben.  
  
  
Kurz darauf landeten sie auf einem kleinen Flughafen außerhalb der Stadt. Der Jet kam langsam zum Stehen und als Hank die Motoren ausschaltete, fühlte sich die plötzliche Stille wie ein Schlag an.  
Charles hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht blicken lassen. Erik fragte sich, ob er wohl schlief. Und ob er sich dafür vorher eine weitere Dosis seiner Droge gespritzt hatte. In der sinnlosen Hoffnung, dass es dieses Mal vielleicht funktionierte.  
  
Logan beobachtete ihn, als er die Treppe zur Landebahn herunterstieg und Erik musste keine telepathischen Fähigkeiten haben, um zu erkennen, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Er hatte alles mitbekommen. Und er machte ihn dafür verantwortlich. Natürlich.  
Erik unterdrückte ein Gähnen und streckte seine verkrampften Muskeln.  
„Du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an, als wolltest du mich in Stücke reißen“, begann er. „Was findest du schlimmer, die Vorstellung, dass ich Sex mit ihm hatte, oder das Wissen, dass er nicht der perfekte Mensch ist, für den ihr alle ihn haltet?“  
Logans Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und sein Blick wurde mit einem Mal so hasserfüllt, dass Erik fürchtete, dass er ihn tatsächlich attackieren würde.  
Er tat es nicht.  
„Scheiße …“, stieß er hervor. „Dafür sollte ich dich auf der Stelle umbringen …“  
Erik lachte kalt.  
„Ich verstehe schon. Es ist leichter, mir die Schuld zu geben. Ich bin schließlich bekannt dafür, ein eiskaltes Monster zu sein. Doch wenn deine Sinne wirklich so scharf sind, müsstest du bemerkt haben, dass er es _gewollt_ hat. Er wollte _mich_.“  
Logan verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust und musterte ihn beinahe schon angewidert.  
„Du bist so ein gottverdammtes Arschloch, _Magneto_. Der Professor hatte Recht. Wir hätten dich da unten verrecken lassen sollen.“  
Die Art, wie er Charles Professor nannte, klang selbstverständlich und verriet Bewunderung und Vertrauen. Charles hatte es nie gemocht, wenn Erik ihn so nannte. Scheinbar hatte sich das geändert.  
„Zu dumm, dass ihr mich braucht.“  
„Noch. Aber wenn das hier vorbei ist, wüsste ich keinen Grund mehr, wieso ich dir nicht das Licht ausknipsen sollte.“  
Erik musste ihn für diese haltlose Provokation fast bewundern. Es gab nicht viele, die sich trauten, so mit ihm zu reden.  
„Wir werden noch sehen, wem hier …“  
  
„Erik …“  
Charles' Stimme war nur leise, dennoch brachte sie ihn sofort zum Verstummen.  
Erik drehte sich langsam um und sah zu der schmalen Treppe des Flugzeugs, die der andere Mutant so langsam herunterstieg, als fürchtete er, jeden Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
Logan sah ebenfalls zu ihm.  
„Charles. Nur ein Wort von Ihnen und ich prügele die Scheiße aus ihm raus. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern.“  
„Das würde ich zu gerne sehen“, schoss Erik zurück. „Du …“  
„Seid still, verdammt nochmal!“  
Charles erreichte den Boden, doch noch immer lag eine Hand um das schmale Geländer der Treppe, als wäre es alles, was ihn davon abhielt, zusammenzubrechen.  
Erik ließ den Blick über ihn schweifen. Charles hatte sich umgezogen, doch das schreiend bunte Hemd und die Hose waren zerknittert, als hätte er darin geschlafen. Seine Augen hatte er hinter einer Sonnenbrille mit großen Gläsern verborgen, doch Erik konnte trotzdem die tiefe Erschöpfung sehen, die sein Gesicht zeichnete. Er sah so elend aus, dass es Erik fast leidtat. Doch Charles hatte es so gewollt. Jetzt musste er mit den Folgen leben.  
Charles stieß sich von dem Geländer ab und kam langsam auf sie zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte Erik den unordentlichen Verband, den Charles um seine wundgebissene Hand gewickelt hatte. Neben dem roten Fleck an seinem Hals die einzige sichtbare Spur ihres Versuchs, sich gegenseitig auf die größtmögliche Art wehzutun.  
Charles blieb zwischen ihnen stehen und als er sprach, war seine Stimme kraftlos.  
„Tut mir einen Gefallen und haltet euch wenigstens so lange zurück, bis wir das hier hinter uns gebracht haben. Ihr beide. Ich hab' auch so schon genug Kopfschmerzen.“  
Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, sondern ging weiter zu dem Auto, an dem Hank bereits wartete. Sein Gang war unsicher und mehrere Male war er kurz davor, zu stolpern. Er war betrunken, wurde Erik klar. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht, als er vermutete, dass er sich in die Drogen flüchtete.  
  
Erik wollte ihm folgen, als plötzlich jemand nach seinem Arm griff. Er fuhr herum und sah in Logans Gesicht, der dicht hinter ihm stand und seinen Arm so fest umklammert hielt, als wolle er ihn abreißen. Erik bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der normalerweise selbst die härtesten Männer in die Knie zwang.  
Logan zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.  
„Lass' mich sofort los“, zischte Erik gefährlich.  
„Nun reg' dich ab, Dramaboy“, entgegnete Logan spitz, ließ seine Hand aber tatsächlich sinken.  
Erik verzog das Gesicht.  
„Dramaboy?“, echote er.  
„Passend, oder?“, gab Logan zurück und betrachtete ihn kalt.  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Willst du mich doch noch verprügeln?“, fragte er ruhig, obwohl sich sein Körper bereits in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Er spürte, wie sich seine Kräfte ausbreiteten, nach Metall suchten, das er in seine Dienste zwingen konnte. Er spürte das Flugzeug, das Auto, den Metallzaun, der den Flughafen begrenzte, fühlte aber auch die kleinsten Metallteile an seinem Körper und dem des anderen Mutanten. Gürtelschnallen, Knöpfe, Reißverschlüsse. So viele Dinge, die er als Waffe einsetzen konnte, wenn der andere ihn dazu zwang.  
„Wollen schon“, antwortete Logan. „Du hast es alleine dem Professor zu verdanken, dass ich den Boden nicht mit deinem Gesicht wische. Auch wenn es mir ein Rätsel ist, wieso er mich aufhält.“  
Erik lachte böse.  
„Was für ein braver Schoßhund du doch bist, _Wolverine_.“  
„Außerdem“, fuhr Logan ungerührt fort. „Habe ich noch einen Auftrag. Ich soll dir etwas ausrichten. Und das mache ich besser jetzt, solange du mir noch zuhören kannst.“  
„Behalt's für dich“, entgegnete Erik barsch.  
Logan rollte mit den Augen.  
„Ich hab' ihm gleich gesagt, dass es so enden wird …“  
Etwas an dieser Aussage weckte nun doch Eriks Interesse.  
„Wem?“, fragte er beinahe automatisch.  
Logan musterte ihn.  
„Dir. Erik. Also dem anderen.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
Zu wissen, dass der Mann vor ihm Gespräche mit ihm geführt hatte, an die er selbst sich nicht erinnern konnte, weil sie noch gar nicht passiert waren, war kaum fassbar. Und irgendwie beängstigend. Logan hatte ihm nicht wirklich etwas darüber erzählt, wie er, Magneto, in der Zukunft sein würde. Erik wusste nur, dass er wieder an Charles' Seite kämpfte und mit ihm zusammen entschieden hatte, Logan zurückzuschicken. Und er wusste, dass Logan in den Jahrzehnten mehrmals versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Davon abgesehen war dieser andere _Erik_ nicht mehr als ein Schatten in der Ferne.  
„Und was ist es?“, fragte er weiter. „Hat er dich gebeten, mich anzuflehen, ein guter Mensch zu werden?“  
Logan lachte auf.  
„Nein. Er hat wohl genauso gut wie du gewusst, dass das unmöglich ist. Ich soll dir etwas anderes ausrichten.“  
„Ich brenne vor Neugier.“  
„Den Anblick würde ich zu gerne genießen“, murmelte Logan knapp.  
„Komm' zur Sache, Logan.“  
„Okay … Ich sage es einfach so, wie er es gesagt hat. Er meinte, du würdest schon verstehen. Seine Worte waren: _ ich habe nie etwas bereut. Und wenn ich mein Leben noch einmal leben könnte, ich würde nichts anders machen. Mit einer Ausnahme. Nutze die Chancen, die ich habe verstreichen lassen. Sorge dafür, dass es am Ende nichts gibt, was du bedauern musst. Denn dann wird es zu spät sein._“  
Erik spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde.  
Er hätte Logans Worte gerne als Lüge abgetan, doch er konnte es nicht. Denn irgendwie berührten sie etwas in ihm. Etwas, was immer dagewesen war, irgendwo, wie am Rande seines Blickfelds.  
Er schluckte hart.  
„Und was soll das bedeuten?“, fragte er leise.  
Logans Blick zuckte an ihm vorbei zum Auto.  
„Ich denke, ich hab' da so eine Ahnung.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ Logan ihn zurück.  
Erik zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.  
Dann folgte er ihm.  
  
Die Fahrt in die Stadt nahm er nicht wirklich wahr. Er hörte Hanks Stimme hinter sich, doch er verstand nicht ein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Er starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Häuserreihen, die an ihnen vorbeizogen wie ein Fluss aus verschiedenen Farbtönen, die ineinander zu einem schmutzigen Grau verschwammen, das ihn an Eisen erinnerte. Er versuchte, sich auf ihren Plan zu konzentrieren. Doch er erwischte sich immer wieder dabei, dass er in den Rückspiegel sah und Charles beobachtete, der zusammengesunken auf der Rückbank saß und aus dem Fenster starrte, sich ebenfalls in den schmutzigen Fluten verlor.  
So viele Jahre waren vergangen und die ganze Zeit hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, wie schlecht es Charles gegangen war. Erik hatte ihn immer für stark gehalten. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt. Ihre Visionen waren so groß wie die ganze Welt gewesen. Vielleicht hatten sie deshalb versagt und sich gegenseitig in den Abgrund gerissen. Erik würde sich daraus befreien. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Charles es schaffen würde.  
Vor allem nachdem Erik seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und _sie_ getötet hatte.  
Gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln. Das war es wohl nicht, was er, _Erik_ , gemeint hatte. Am Ende waren sie sich vielleicht doch nicht so ähnlich, wie er wohl glaubte. Nicht mehr.  
  
-  
  
Die wenigen Lampen tauchten die hölzernen Bücherregale in sanftes Licht und die Wärme des Feuers im Kamin verlieh dem Raum die Gemütlichkeit einer Höhle. Charles konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so wohl in diesem Raum gefühlt hatte. So zuhause. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern über die Rücken der Bücher. Es war Jahre her, dass er eines davon gelesen hatte. Er zog wahllos eines heraus und öffnete es. Es war einer der Lieblingsromane seines Vaters. Auch Charles hatte ihn gelesen und sich ihm zwischen den Seiten für einen Moment wieder nah gefühlt.  
Er stellte das Buch zurück zwischen die anderen und steuerte den Rollstuhl in die Mitte des Raumes. Auf dem kleinen Tisch fiel ihm das Schachbrett sofort ins Auge. Er fragte sich, wer es hierhin gestellt hatte. War es Hank gewesen? Die Figuren standen ordentlich auf ihren Plätzen. Nur eines der Quadrate war leer, weil die Figur nicht mehr da war. Charles griff nach ihrem Gegenstück, dem weißen König, seinem König, und ließ ihn langsam zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und herwandern. Die Konturen der Figur hätte er mit geschlossenen Augen nachzeichnen können. Selbst jetzt noch. Er sah zurück auf das Brett. Seine Seite des Feldes war vollständig. Jetzt musste er nur wieder lernen, zu spielen.  
  
Charles spürte die Anwesenheit des andere Mutanten lange, bevor er ihn sehen konnte. Das Gefühl war ihm nicht fremd, doch er hatte es so lange nicht gespürt, dass er fast vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte.  
Er drehte den Kopf und warf durch die offene Tür einen Blick den dunklen Flur herunter.  
„Komm rein“, sagte er so laut, dass Logan ihn hören würde.  
Der Mutant schälte sich aus den Schatten und kam zu ihm in die Bibliothek. Er trug noch immer die alte, verschlissene Lederjacke, welcher der penetrante Geruch von Zigarren und alten Abgasen anhaftete. Sein Gang war lautlos und kraftvoll wie der eines Wolfs. Ja, er trug seinen selbstgewählten Namen – Wolverine – völlig zurecht.  
„So gefällt mir das schon besser“, sagte Logan grinsend, als er in den schwachen Lichtschein einer der Lampen trat. „Fast wie früher. Oder später. Sie wissen schon.“  
Er zog sich einen der Sessel heran und ließ sich Charles gegenüber darauf nieder. Mit einer Hand deutete er auf den Rollstuhl.  
„Genau wie das. Ich habe mich so daran gewöhnt, dass Sie in dem Ding sitzen. Ehrlich, Sie auf zwei Beinen zu sehen war ein echter Schock!“  
„Das hast du mir voraus“, erwiderte Charles und strich mit einer Hand über die Armlehne des Rollstuhls. Fast acht Jahre lang hatte er das Serum genommen, durch das er wieder laufen konnte. Jetzt wieder im Rollstuhl zu sitzen fühlte sich fast wie eine Niederlage an. Auch wenn es weit davon weg war. Er drehte den Kopf und sah zum Kamin, in dem das Feuer fast heruntergebrannt war.  
Er konnte Logans Gedanken spüren, viel zu deutlich. Acht Jahre lang hatte Stille in seinem Kopf geherrscht. Acht Jahre, in denen er mit seinen Gedanken alleine gewesen war. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, dass es dadurch einfacher werden würde. Er hatte sich geirrt.  
_Nicht ihr Schmerz ist es, vor dem du Angst hast, sondern deiner, Charles._  
Sein Verstand hatte den Gedanken akzeptiert.  
Sein Herz aber interessierte das wenig.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen … da oben?“, fragte Logan, als spürte er, was in ihm vorging.  
Charles sah ihn an und lächelte dünn.  
„Da oben …“, griff er Logans Formulierung auf und tippte sich mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. „ … herrscht ein ziemliches Chaos.“  
Logan nickte, als habe er diese Antwort erwartet.  
„Es wird besser werden.“  
Charles nickte nur vage.  
Logan seufzte tief.  
„Wollen Sie reden?“, fragte er dann.  
Charles musste sich dazu zwingen, ihn weiter anzusehen. Er wusste nur zu genau, was als nächstes kommen würde.  
„Ich wüsste nicht worüber“, sagte er trotzdem. Ein lausiger letzter Versuch, das Thema irgendwie abzuwenden.  
Logan beugte sich zur Seite, griff in seine Jackentasche und zog eine Zigarre hervor. Dann zögerte er und warf Charles einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er die Zigarre wieder sinken ließ.  
„Zum Beispiel über diese Sache mit Erik.“  
Charles hatte gewusst, was kam. Trotzdem zuckte er unter den Worten zusammen. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Die Erinnerung … der Schmerz … waren noch zu frisch.  
  
Erik war fort.  
Es hatte Charles nicht überrascht, dass er die erste Gelegenheit genutzt hatte, um zu gehen. Es hätte ihn mehr überrascht, wenn er geblieben wäre. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Erik ihn auf diese Weise verließ. Doch im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal konnte Charles diesmal nicht nur ihm die Schuld geben. Nein … Diesmal hatte er Erik einen Grund mehr geliefert, zu gehen.  
Trotzdem tat es weh. So verdammt weh.  
_Nicht ihr Schmerz ist es …_  
Charles hörte seine Stimme so deutlich, als stünde er direkt neben ihm.  
_Wenn du den Schmerz zulässt, ihn fühlst, ihn akzeptierst, dann wird er dich viel stärker machen …_  
Er wollte das glauben. Er wollte es wirklich. Doch es war so schwer …  
Bevor er mit Hank und Logan aufgebrochen war, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass diese Begegnung mit Erik ihn zerstören würde. Und tatsächlich war er kurz davor gewesen, zu zerbrechen, als er mit ihm in diesem verdammten Flugzeug gesessen und Erik ihn so lange provoziert hatte, bis dieser ganze verfluchte Schmerz aus ihm herausbrach wie aus einem Vulkan. Das hatte er schon immer gut gekonnt. Charles an die Grenzen dessen bringen, was er aushalten konnte. Das, was danach passierte, war nur die grauenvolle Krönung dessen, was zwischen ihnen kaputt gegangen war.  
Am Ende jedoch … war er nicht zerbrochen. Nein, er war noch hier. Lebte. Fühlte.  
Ihn selbst schockierte das wohl am meisten.  
_Du hast Angst …_  
Ohja, er hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst. Und er konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wovor.  
  
Charles seufzte tief. Dann hob er eine Hand und deutete auf die Zigarre, die Logan noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Nur zu“, sagte er leise.  
Logan nickte und entzündete die Zigarre mit einem Streichholz, das er aus einer anderen Tasche zog. Der Rauch stieg Charles in Nase und Augen und ließ ihn husten.  
„Wollen Sie auch eine?“, fragte Logan nach dem ersten Zug, der so tief war, dass die meisten Menschen wohl auf der Stelle bewusstlos geworden wären.  
„Gott bewahre, nein.“  
Logans Grinsen verschwand beinahe hinter der dicken Rauchwolke, die er zwischen den Lippen herausblies.  
„Also?“, fragte er erneut und lehnte sich zurück. „Was ist das mit Ihnen und Erik?“  
Charles drehte die Schachfigur ein letztes Mal zwischen den Fingern, bevor er sie wieder auf ihren Platz auf dem Brett stellte.  
„Es ist … schwierig.“  
„Ist es das nicht immer?“  
Charles entfuhr ein Laut, der beinahe ein Lachen war.  
Er legte die Hände in den Schoss und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. Sie zitterten, doch er versuchte erst gar nicht, es zu verbergen.  
„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir entschuldigt“, sagte er dann. „Es tut mir leid, dass du … das mit anhören musstest. Das war nie meine Absicht.“  
Logan hatte alles gehört, jedes einzelne Wort, und alles andere. Der Gedanke löste ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er nur schwer fassen konnte. Das mit ihm und Erik war immer ein Geheimnis gewesen und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es jemals ans Licht kommen würde. Und dann auch noch auf diese Weise. Er hatte sich und Erik auf die schrecklichste Art erniedrigt. In diesem Moment hatte er das gewollt. Hatte nur noch daran denken können, dass er wollte, dass Erik es spürte. Die Wut, die Trauer, die grauenvolle Einsamkeit. Und das schlimmste war, dass er es immer noch fühlen konnte. Das Absetzen des Serums hatte ihm das Gefühl in seinen Beinen genommen. _Der_ Schmerz aber … war immer noch da. Fast meinte er noch, Eriks Stöße in sich zu spüren, so heftig, dass er glaubte, es würde ihn zerreißen. Die Hitze, als Erik tief in seinem verletzten Körper kam. Das Gefühl seines Spermas, das seine Beine hinablief, als er später alleine in seiner Kabine lag und sich betrank. Es war widerwärtig und kaum zu ertragen. Aber es war seine Schuld. Also würde er es aushalten.  
Logan winkte ab.  
„Und mir tut es leid, dass ich Ihnen die Arme brechen wollte.“  
Jetzt musste Charles tatsächlich lachen und auch Logan grinste.  
„Davon abgesehen brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Ich hab' schon Schlimmeres erlebt.“  
Das Schlimme war, dass Charles wusste, dass das stimmte.  
Logan musterte ihn und Charles konnte sehen, dass ihm die nächsten Worte alles andere als leicht fielen.  
„Das in dem Flugzeug … So wie ich das verstanden habe, war es nicht das erste Mal.“  
Es war keine Frage, doch Charles schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf.  
„Nein, war es nicht.“  
Logan holte tief Luft.  
„Ich wage es kaum, das zu fragen, aber …“  
Charles fixierte das glühende Ende der Zigarre zwischen Logans Fingern.  
„Erik und ich kannten uns gerade ein paar Wochen, als wir das erste Mal …“  
Er hob hilflos die Schultern und betete, dass Logan ihn nicht dazu bringen würde, es aussprechen zu müssen. Er tat es nicht. Charles atmete tief ein.  
„Wir waren … fasziniert voneinander, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Und irgendwann haben wir einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Es war … gut. Aufregend. Doch diese … Beziehung … Affäre … oder wie immer man das nennen will, endete, bevor sie richtig angefangen hatte.“  
„Kuba“, sagte Logan und Charles nickte.  
„Ich denke, ich habe die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass es passieren würde. Nein, ich bin sicher, dass ich das habe. Aber ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Bis es zu spät war.“  
Er zögerte erneut.  
„Ich nehme an, in der Zukunft habe ich das nie erwähnt.“  
„Nein.“  
Charles nickte knapp.  
„Ich habe es auch hier noch niemandem erzählt. Hank weiß es, aber …“  
Er brach ab. Hank hatte es erfahren, als er einmal mehr im Alkoholrausch seine Dosis vergessen und die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verloren hatte. In diesem Moment, als Hank ihm nur hatten helfen wollen, waren viel zu viele Erinnerungen aus ihm herausgeströmt. Hank hatte es nicht verstanden. Und er hatte ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, was er davon hielt. Verdammt, wenn Charles noch all seine Sinne beisammen hätte, würde er Hank wahrscheinlich zustimmen! Das zwischen ihm und Erik hatte keine Zukunft, hatte sie nie gehabt. Und dennoch klammerte er sich noch immer wie ein Wahnsinniger an die Erinnerungen …  
„Ich würde gerne sagen, dass es vorbei ist“, fuhr er fort. „Aber das ist es nicht, nicht für mich. Erik und ich … Wir sind wie zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Das wird uns immer verbinden.“  
„Und was denkt er darüber?“  
Charles lachte auf und aus dem Laut drang viel zu viel Traurigkeit.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Und ich hasse dieses Gefühl.“  
„Es wird besser werden“, sagte Logan. „Sie werden Ihre Kräfte wiederbekommen. Und sie werden viel mächtiger als heute.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will“, erwiderte Charles und meinte es ehrlich.  
Ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass er zu den mächtigsten Mutanten der Welt gehörte. Und dass er die Grenzen seiner Kraft noch lange nicht erreicht hatte. Früher hatte ihn dieser Gedanke gereizt. Heute hatte er Angst davor. Was nützte all die Kraft, wenn man nicht in der Lage war, das zu erkennen, was direkt vor einem passierte? Und wenn man nicht die Macht hatte, die zu erreichen, die wirklich zählten …  
Raven …  
So viele Jahre hatte Charles keine Ahnung gehabt. Als er vor wenigen Stunden in ihre Gedanken gesehen hatte, zum ersten Mal seit so langer Zeit, hatte ihm das, was er sah, fast das Herz zerrissen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nicht gewusst, wie sehr sie litt. Wie einsam sie war. Wie verzweifelt sie nach jemandem suchte, der sie verstand. Er war nie derjenige gewesen. Deshalb hatte er sie verloren.  
Ihre Erinnerungen und die aller anderen, die sein Geist berührt hatte, lagen schwer auf ihm und jede einzelne tat furchtbar weh.  
Doch wenn _Charles_ mit dem, was er sagte, Recht hatte, war es genau das, was er spüren und was er aushalten musste.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir da eine große Wahl haben“, sagte Logan und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarre.  
Charles wusste, was er damit meinte. Er hatte es gesehen, als er in die Gedanken des anderen Mutanten gesehen hatte. Hatte seine Zweifel gespürt, die Einsamkeit, zu der ihn seine Kraft verdammte.  
„Was hat dich umgestimmt?“, fragte er leise und sehnte sich fast schon verzweifelt nach einer Antwort.  
Logan sah ihn an.  
„Nichts. Ich bin, was ich bin. Und ich tue, was ich tue. Bis zu meinem letzten verdammten Atemzug.“  
„Und das ist alles?“  
Logan neigte den Kopf.  
„Mehr war nie nötig.“  
Darauf fiel Charles keine Erwiderung ein.  
Zehn Jahre … sinnlos vergeudet. Dieser Gedanke war immer da gewesen. Doch erst die Ankunft des anderen Mutanten hatte ihn wirklich _real_ gemacht. Irgendwie hatte Charles wohl immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Der Tag, an dem er sich nicht länger vor der Welt verstecken konnte. An dem die Welt sich wieder an ihn erinnerte. Und ihn zurück ans Licht zerrte.  
  
„Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?“, fragte Logan irgendwann. „Was auch immer da zwischen Ihnen und Erik ist, es ändert nichts an dem, was er ist. Er hat versucht, Raven zu töten.“  
Charles nickte. Die schrecklichen Minuten waren ihm noch mehr als präsent. Raven, Erik, die Kugel, die Schreie. Diese tiefe Vertrautheit in ihrem Blick, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder angesehen hatte. Und die ebenso schnell wieder verschwand, als sie verstand, was Erik tun würde.  
Charles hatte ihr nicht helfen können. Wieder nicht. Nein, er hatte nur dastehen und zusehen können. Schwach. Nutzlos.  
In diesem Moment hatte ihm die Wahrheit so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrien, dass nicht einmal er sie noch ignorieren konnte. Er konnte sich nicht länger verstecken. Nicht vor der Welt, nicht vor seinen Kräften und nicht vor sich selbst.  
„Wenn er es wirklich gewollt hätte, wäre sie tot“, sagte er leise und hoffte, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Logan stieß ein Schnauben aus.  
„Ihr Vertrauen in den Mann in allen Ehren, aber Sie und ich wissen, wozu Magneto fähig ist. Er wird alles versuchen, um Trask und seine Sentinels aufzuhalten. Und wenn wir ihn nicht stoppen, wird er das vollenden, was ihm heute misslungen ist. Das und noch mehr.“  
„Ich weiß …“  
Charles hob die Hände an den Kopf und massierte seine Schläfen. Cerebro zu benutzen hatte ihn angestrengt und langsam spürte er die Folgen. Er war noch lange nicht wieder bei Kräften.  
„Was werden Sie tun?“  
„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Aber zuerst muss ich Raven aufhalten. Sie ist der Schlüssel. Ich darf sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Sie … braucht mich. Und zum ersten Mal habe ich wieder das Gefühl, dass ich sie erreiche. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich sie überzeugen kann.“  
Raven, seine Raven …  
Einmal hatte er sie bereits verloren. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass das noch einmal passierte. Denn das würde ihn zu etwas zwingen, was er sich niemals verzeihen könnte …  
„Und wenn mir das gelungen ist, werde ich mich um Erik kümmern.“  
Logans Blick wurde hart.  
„Meinen Sie, dass es so einfach wird?“  
Charles hob die Schultern und lächelte traurig.  
„Es ist Erik. Nichts, was mit ihm zu tun hat, wird jemals einfach sein.“  
Logans Lippen verzogen sich zu einem fast schon boshaften Grinsen.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, dass sich das ändert, aber das wird es nicht. Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Jahrzehnten.“  
„Und danach?“  
Die Frage kam einfach. Und erst als er sie ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Charles klar, wie sehr sein verletztes Herz nach einer Antwort verlangte.  
„In deiner Zukunft …“  
Logan musterte ihn.  
„Sie sind Freunde. Gute Freunde. Aber … Ich habe das nie wirklich verstanden. Bis heute.“  
„Was verstanden?“  
„Die Blicke … Als hätten Sie und er etwas verloren und nie aufgehört, das zu bedauern. Ich dachte immer, dabei ging es um Kuba, den Rollstuhl … und die ganze andere Scheiße, die Erik in den Jahren verbockt hat. Doch es war wohl mehr als das.“  
Charles wusste genau, was er meinte. Er hatte es gespürt, als sein Geist den von _Charles_ berührt hatte. Dort war Hoffnung gewesen. So viel Hoffnung, dass er glaubte, daran zu ersticken. Doch da war auch noch etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl, das er nur zu gut von sich selbst kannte. Bedauern. Jetzt verstand er den Grund dafür. Er hatte geahnt, dass es so endete. Trotzdem tat es weh, zu hören, dass sie das zwischen sich tatsächlich für immer verloren hatten.  
„Erik und ich … Freunde … Es fällt mir verdammt schwer, das zu glauben.“  
„Ich denke, mit dem Gefühl sind Sie nicht alleine.“  
Charles verzog das Gesicht.  
„Vielleicht nicht … Aber nach dem, was da passiert ist, glaube ich nicht, dass er dieser … Freundschaft noch eine Chance geben wird.“  
Logan nahm einen letzten tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarre und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
„Er sollte es tun. Nach allem, was er abgezogen hat, ist das doch wohl das mindeste.“  
„Ich hoffe, er sieht das genauso.“  
Logans Blick ruhte auf ihm und Charles musste seine Gedanken nicht lesen, um zu wissen, dass er nur zu gut verstand, um was es hier wirklich ging.  
Charles liebte Erik. Noch immer. Entgegen aller Logik und Vernunft und entgegen all dem, was zwischen ihnen zerbrochen war, liebte Charles ihn.  
  
„Sie sollten nicht so verdammt hart mit sich sein, Charles“, sagte Logan. Er drückte die Zigarre in Ermangelung eines Aschenbechers auf seiner Handfläche aus und grinste, als er Charles' entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
„Ihnen ist eine Menge Scheiße passiert. Doch ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Sie sich da rauskämpfen werden. Sie dürfen nur nicht aufgeben.“  
„Er hat so ziemlich dasselbe gesagt“, sagte Charles.  
„Und er hat verdammt recht“, stimmte Logan zu. „Ich kenne Charles Xavier ziemlich gut. Und Sie sind nicht er. Noch nicht.“  
„Vielleicht werde ich nie wie er.“  
Logan hob die Schultern.  
„Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll geduldig mit Ihnen sein. Ich denke, den gleichen Rat würde er auch Ihnen geben.“  
Das brachte Charles zum Lachen.  
„Das hat er gesagt?“  
„Er hat wohl gewusst, dass Sie das brauchen würden.“  
„Er kennt mich ziemlich gut …“  
„Er ist Sie. Und Sie sind er.“  
„Mh …“  
_Bitte, Charles … Um unseretwillen musst du wieder Hoffnung schöpfen!_  
Wieder meinte Charles, seine Stimme zu hören. Und ihn zu spüren. Das warme Gefühl, das aus seinem Verstand herausgeströmt war. Es war so tröstlich gewesen.  
Dennoch, in diesem Moment war Charles von diesem Mann, der er einmal werden sollte, so unendlich weit entfernt, dass er es sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte.  
„Sie werden es hinkriegen“, sagte Logan.  
Charles blickte auf.  
„Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?“  
„Manchmal.“ Logan lachte leise.  
Dann stand er auf und schob den Stuhl nach hinten.  
„Und jetzt sage ich Ihnen, was _ich_ denke. Ich denke, Sie sollten ins Bett gehen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so sagen muss, aber Sie sehen furchtbar aus.“  
„Ich fühle mich auch furchtbar“, gab Charles zu.  
Die Kopfschmerzen wurden von Minute zu Minute schlimmer und er ahnte, dass sie nicht nur davon herrührten, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder seine Kräfte benutzt hatte.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu der Kommode rechts von sich und fand die Flasche sofort. Es war fast einen Tag her, dass er das letzte Mal getrunken hatte. Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach der Droge, nach der Betäubung. Noch schwerer zu ertragen war nur das Wissen, dass er sich all die Jahre etwas vorgemacht hatte, als er sich einredete, er hätte es unter Kontrolle. Es hatte erst Logans brutalen Weckruf gebraucht, um ihm deutlich zu machen, dass er gar nichts unter Kontrolle hatte. Und ohne ihn nie aus diesem Sumpf herausgekommen wäre.  
Logans Blick folgte seinem und verharrte auf der Flasche.  
„Gehen Sie schlafen, Charles.“  
Charles seufzte.  
„Das würde ich gerne, aber … Darf ich ehrlich sein?“  
„Mh“, machte Logan zustimmend.  
Charles riss den Blick von der Flasche los und sah zu der halb geöffneten Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer.  
„Ich habe Angst davor, schlafen zu gehen. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte … Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren höre ich sie wieder. Die Stimmen. Und ich weiß, wenn ich nachher dort liege, werden sie lauter und lauter, bis … Ich habe Angst vor dem Schmerz. Und vor dem, wozu er mich bringen könnte. Ich weiß, dass ich das aushalten muss. Er hat das gesagt und ich glaube ihm. Aber das ändert nichts an der Angst.“  
„Geben Sie sich Zeit damit. Sie sind der klügste Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Wenn Sie es nicht hinkriegen, wer dann?“  
Charles' Blick zuckte wieder zu ihm.  
„Der klügste Mensch auf diesem Planeten?“  
„Haben Sie Zweifel daran?“  
„Wäre es sehr vermessen, wenn ich das verneine?“  
„Jede andere Antwort würde mich überraschen.“  
Das Lachen starb auf seinen Lippen.  
„Dann werde ich wohl mal …“  
Aus purer Gewohnheit legte Charles die Hände auf die Armlehnen des Rollstuhls und wollte aufstehen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er das nicht mehr konnte. Er sank zurück und legte die Hände auf seinen tauben Beinen ab.  
„Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen“, sagte Logan leise. „Glauben Sie mir.“  
„Ja“, sagte Charles, auch wenn er es nicht fühlte.  
„Kann ich Ihnen noch irgendwie helfen?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Danke.“  
Logan nickte. Dann wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Logan.“  
Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Danke“, sagte Charles zögernd. „Für das hier. Für alles. Dafür, dass du mich nicht aufgibst.“  
„Danken Sie nicht mir. Ich bin nur die Aushilfe.“  
„Nein, du bist mehr als das, Logan. Und ich … bin sehr froh, dass ich dich einmal meinen Freund nennen darf.“  
Logan hob die breiten Schultern.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen. Nacht.“  
„Gute Nacht.“  
  
-  
  
Die Welt war noch immer die gleiche. Und doch fühlte sie sich neu an.  
Die Stunden nach seiner Befreiung hatte Erik wie durch einen Filter erlebt, der ihn davon abhielt, wirklich zu verstehen, dass er wieder draußen, dass er wieder frei war. Richtig begriffen hatte er es erst viel später.  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Moment. Es war in dem Hotelzimmer gewesen, in das er sich zurückgezogen hatte, nachdem dieser blauhaarige Mistkerl seinen Plan durchkreuzt und ihn schwer verletzt hatte. Erst hier, als er am Fenster stand und auf die in schmutziges, gelbes Licht getauchten Straßen herunter gesehen hatte, hatte er wirklich verstanden, dass es vorbei war. Nach neun verdammten Jahren, in denen es nur ihn gegeben hatte, war er wieder ein Teil dieser Welt. Es war ein Gefühl, als wäre er nach unendlich langer Zeit aus tiefen, dunklen Fluten wieder an die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt. Er konnte wieder atmen. Er konnte die Welt wieder spüren. Tag und Nacht, Wärme und Kälte, Farben, Geräusche, Menschen. Metall.  
  
Erik sah auf seine Hand hinab, in der die kleine Kugel sich warm an seine Haut schmiegte. So lange hatte er sich haltlos gefühlt, alleine. Jetzt hatte er die Kontrolle zurück. Und seine wichtigste Waffe.  
In den vergangenen neun Jahren war viel passiert. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, sich einen Überblick über das zu verschaffen, was er verpasst hatte. Inzwischen saß ein Republikaner namens Richard Nixon im Weißen Haus. Und er machte seinen Job ebenso mies wie seine Vorgänger. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass Trask endlich die Zustimmung für seine Pläne bekommen hatte. Blinde Angst und purer Hass hatten den Präsidenten und seine Minister dazu gebracht, der Entwicklung einer Waffe zuzustimmen, die am Ende nicht nur die, die sie für ihre Feinde hielten, sondern auch sie selbst vernichten würde. Aber wann hatte sich die Menschheit je mit guten Entscheidungen hervorgetan … Wie immer ging es am Ende nur darum, diese kleine Illusion von Sicherheit und Wohlstand aufrecht zu erhalten. Diese kleine Welt, in der sie sich wenigstens ein wenig einreden konnten, dass sie die Macht über alles hatten.  
  
Erik ließ die kleine Kugel in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden und drehte den Kopf in Richtung seines Ziels, das einige Meilen entfernt zwischen den Häusern aufragte. Das Gebäude war weder besonders hoch, noch besonders eindrucksvoll. Und doch war es wohl das bekannteste und wichtigste Haus der Erde. Erik legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die weißen Wände und Säulen, die über der grünen Rasenfläche thronten. Dabei spürte er noch etwas anderes, das er viel zu lange vermisst hatte. Er hob eine Hand und spürte die Kante des Helms. Neun Jahre war es her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal getragen hatte. Trotzdem fühlte er sich vertraut an, wie ein verlorener Teil seines Körpers, den er endlich wiedergefunden hatte. Ein kaltes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Die Menschheit hatte alles versucht, die Erinnerungen an ihn zu zerstören. So zu tun, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben. Heute würde er ihnen zeigen, dass Magneto sie nicht vergessen hatte. Und wenn der Tag vorbei war, würde jeder auf dem Planeten wissen, wer er war.  
_Merken Sie sich diese Worte für die Zukunft._  
Als sie vor zwei Jahren das erste und einzige Mal bei ihm waren, hatte Erik ihnen ein Versprechen gegeben.  
Keiner von ihnen hätte wohl geglaubt, dass er so schnell die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, es einzulösen.  
  
Sie nannten sie Sentinels. Wächter. Geschaffen aus dem Leiden und dem Blut der Mutanten, die sie unter Trask entführt und getötet hatten, hatten er und seine Leute sie zu dem Zweck konstruiert, diejenigen aufzuspüren, die anders waren als sie. Sie sagten, dass sie es taten, um sich zu schützen. Doch wenn es wirklich nur darum gehen würde, wären die Sentinels nicht die Killermaschinen, die sie waren. Anfangs war es ihm schwer gefallen, zu glauben, was Logan ihnen über die Maschinen erzählte. Ihre Fähigkeiten. Ihre Gefährlichkeit. Doch dann hatte er die Pläne gesehen. Und verstanden. Den Menschen ging es nicht um Schutz. Ihnen ging es um Krieg. Ihre Maschinen sollten Mutanten aufspüren und dann sollten sie sie vernichten. Die Menschen selbst würden sich dabei ihre Finger nicht schmutzig machen. Nein, sie würden das Töten ihren _Wächtern_ überlassen. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, sie würden keinen Unterschied machen. Es war genau wie damals. Und in diesem einen Punkt hatte Charles am Ende Recht behalten. Sie waren die nächste Stufe der Evolution. Weil die Menschheit schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich weiterzuentwickeln.  
  
Charles …  
Seit sie sich in Paris getrennt hatten, hatte Erik jeden Gedanken an ihn erfolgreich verdrängt. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass die Erinnerungen an ihn und die Stunden im Flugzeug seine Sinne trübten. Die wenigen Stunden, in denen sie beide mit aller Kraft alles zerstörten, was jemals zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Es war besser so. Das mit ihnen hatte nie eine Zukunft gehabt. Und er hatte das auch nie gewollt. Trotzdem gelang es ihm einfach nicht, Charles aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Trotzdem klammerte sich irgendetwas in ihm an diese Erinnerungen und jedes bisschen Nähe, so falsch und furchtbar sie auch war …  
  
In der Ferne erblickte er die Lastwagen, welche die Prototypen der Sentinels zum Weißen Haus brachten, wo Trask und der Präsident sie der begeisterten Weltöffentlichkeit präsentieren würden. Erik kannte den Inhalt der Container genau. Er hatte die Maschinen gesehen, gespürt, als er sie in der Nacht zuvor auf der Zugfahrt hierher infiltriert hatte. Dank den gestohlenen Plänen hatte er genau gewusst, wo er ansetzen, welche Strukturen er durchdringen musste, um die Maschinen für sich kontrollierbar zu machen. Das Metall war durch ihre mechanischen Körper geflossen wie Blut durch ein echtes Lebewesen, hatte sie zu seinen Geschöpfen gemacht. Es erfüllte ihn mit grimmiger Befriedigung, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass Trask sie ohne jegliche Anteile von Metall gebaut hatte. Nützen würde ihm das nichts. Denn bei allem, was Trask über sie wusste, unterschätzte er sie immer noch. Und dieser Fehler würde ihn heute das Leben kosten. Ihn und alle anderen, die diesen wahnsinnigen Plänen ihr Ja gegeben hatten. Es war fast schon ironisch. In wenigen Stunden würde er tatsächlich das tun, wofür sie ihn neun Jahre eingesperrt hatten.  
  
Erik hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Dass es jetzt soweit war, erfüllte ihn beinahe mit Genugtuung. Jetzt konnte nicht einmal Charles die Wahrheit noch ignorieren. Er fragte sich, ob Charles hier sein würde. Ob er sich endlich der Wahrheit stellte, vor der er sich so lange versteckt hatte. Ob er in der Lage dazu war. Ohne seine Kräfte war er nicht mehr als ein unbedeutender Mensch. Niemand würde auf ihn hören. Erik kannte das Gefühl. Machtlos, haltlos zu sein. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte man ihm ein Stück aus seinem Körper, seiner Seele gerissen, und ihn verwundet zurückgelassen. Und Charles tat sich das freiwillig an. Jeden Tag, seit so vielen Jahren, spritzte er sich ein Gift und vernichtete das, was ihn zu dem machte, was er war. Erik verstand es nicht. Kein Leid, kein Schmerz, nichts und niemand könnte ihn je dazu bringen, seine Kräfte freiwillig aufzugeben.  
  
Die Lastwagen erreichten ihr Ziel und er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Ein Windstoß kam auf und trieb den langen, dunklen Mantel um seinen Körper.  
Erik breitete die Arme aus und erhob seinen Körper in die Luft. Noch lag Ruhe über der Stadt. In wenigen Stunden würde das anders sein. Das hier war Krieg. Und er stand endlich wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld.  
Es war dieser Gedanke, der seine Adern und seinen Verstand durchströmte, als er mitten in dem Stadion auf dem Rasen landete, bereit, der Kriegserklärung der Menschheit zu antworten.  
  
-  
  
Raven zog den Helm von Eriks Kopf und Charles' Verstand schnellte augenblicklich nach vorne, packte seinen und durchdrang seine Gedanken, seine Erinnerungen, bis er sicher war, den anderen Mann vollständig unter Kontrolle zu haben. Es tat weh und es kostete ihn seine gesamte Konzentration, dem Schmerz nicht nachzugeben und schreiend zurückzuweichen. Es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er so tief in die Gedanken eines anderen eindrang. Und noch viel länger war es her, dass er jemandem seinen Willen aufgezwungen hatte.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte das Tosen hinter einen Schläfen zu einem dumpfen Hämmern nieder. Lange würde er das nicht aushalten.  
Er betete, dass Erik ihn nicht dazu zwang, es trotzdem zu müssen.  
  
Das Chaos in Eriks Gedanken überwältigte ihn fast. Doch Charles ließ ihn nicht los. Er übernahm die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, zwang ihn dazu, aufzustehen und sich in seine Richtung umzudrehen, bevor er sich tiefer vortastete und nach seinen Kräften griff. Er hob eine Hand vor sein Gesicht und Eriks Körper folgte seiner Bewegung wie ein Echo. Der verbogene Metallträger, der ihn noch immer unter sich begrub, hob sich unter Eriks Einfluss, als wäre er nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug und Charles schleuderte ihn beiseite. Er keuchte auf, als der Druck auf seinen schmerzenden Körper plötzlich nachließ und er wieder frei durchatmen konnte. Er roch Blut und wusste, dass er verletzt war. Doch darum würde er sich später kümmern. Er streckte Eriks Kräfte weiter aus und zerstörte die Kameras. Sie hatten genug gesehen. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Mann vor sich.  
Durch Eriks Augen sah er Hank und kurz darauf war der Mutant bei ihm. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen, den außer Kontrolle geratenen Sentinels zu entkommen. Das sollte ihn erleichtern, doch das Gefühl fand keinen Platz in ihm.  
Hank ging neben ihm in die Knie und half ihm, sich aufzurichten. Erst jetzt konnte Charles Erik wirklich sehen. Er stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, wie eine Statue inmitten der Zerstörung, die er verursacht hatte. Er trug wieder eines dieser lächerlichen Kostüme in dunklem Rot, das sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen muskulösen Körper schmiegte. Da Charles noch immer in seinem Kopf war, hatte Erik keine Möglichkeit, seinem Blick auszuweichen. So konnte Charles den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sehen. Die Wut. Den Schmerz. Die Traurigkeit. Und die tiefe Müdigkeit.  
Charles atmete tief durch und versuchte, seine eigenen Gedanken zu beruhigen. Eriks Kopf machte es ihm nicht einfach. Charles spürte eine Flut an Gedanken und Gefühlen, die durch seinen Kopf zuckten wie ein Feuerwerk, grell und heiß und kaum fassbar. Er spürte die alte Wut in ihm, doch auch etwas anderes, was er nicht kannte und was ihn fast mehr erschreckte als der Zorn. Der Zorn war immer kalt gewesen. Ein eisiges, alles verschlingendes Brennen, das alles auf seinem Weg vernichtete. Doch in diesem Moment spürte Charles Wärme. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?  
Er schluckte schwer.  
Neun Jahre …  
Neun verdammte Jahre, in denen er mit den Resten seiner zerstörten Träume dahinvegetiert war und Erik seine Tage in einer einsamen Zelle verbracht hatte. Neun Jahre voller Schmerz, Trauer, Stille. Sehnsucht. So viele Jahre, in denen sie beide so viel verloren hatten.  
Und doch schien es in diesem Moment, als hätte es all das nie gegeben.  
Erik … er … Sie standen sich gegenüber und einmal mehr lag das Leben des einen in den Händen des anderen. Beim letzten Mal war er es, der über Eriks Schicksal entschieden hatte. Und wie es aussah, musste er diese Entscheidung ein zweites Mal treffen.  
  
Erik beobachtete ihn. Wartete still auf sein Urteil. Er versuchte nicht einmal, sich gegen seinen Einfluss zu wehren.  
Und Charles traf seine Entscheidung.  
Er würde ihn gehen lassen.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er nicht einmal wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Die Entscheidung war einfach da. Und der Grund dafür war dieser Ausdruck in Eriks Gesicht. Dieser Schmerz. Nicht der, den die Wunde ihm zufügte, die noch immer blutete. Nein, der Schmerz in seinem Inneren. Die wilden Emotionen, die Erinnerungen, die in seinen Gedanken tobten. Und die Tatsache, dass er nach all den Jahren und all dem, was er getan hatte, noch immer darunter litt.  
Das war es, was ihn letztendlich umstimmte.  
_Nur weil jemand stolpert, die Orientierung verliert, heißt das nicht, dass er für immer verloren ist._  
_Charles_ ' Worte. Seine eigenen Worte, irgendwie. Und er konnte endlich wieder daran glauben. Der Gedanke ließ ihn beinahe lächeln. Ein Lächeln, was sich auf Eriks Lippen widerspiegelte.  
  
Charles senkte den Kopf und ließ seinen Geist los. Erik sackte ein Stück in sich zusammen, als Charles' Einfluss auf ihn verschwand. Er verzog das Gesicht und Charles wusste, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Ravens Kugel hatte seine Halsschlagader knapp verfehlt, doch auch so verlor er eine Menge Blut, das in seinen Anzug sickerte. Wenn er die Wunde nicht bald behandelte, würde er das Bewusstsein verlieren.  
  
Eriks Blick wanderte über den Boden, dorthin, wo der Helm lag, nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Ein kleiner Wink und er hätte danach greifen können. Er tat es nicht.  
Stattdessen hob er den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. Fast, als würde er erwarten, dass Charles ihn aufhielt, sobald er sich auch nur bewegte. Charles schüttelte knapp den Kopf und wusste, dass Erik ihn verstand.  
  
„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du hier bist“, begann Erik und es klang wie die Entschuldigung, die er nicht aussprechen würde. Sein Blick glitt über die Wunde an seiner Stirn und Charles meinte, einen Hauch von Schuld in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
„Ich hatte wohl kaum eine andere Wahl.“  
Erik neigte den Kopf.  
„Der Krieg wird trotzdem kommen.“  
„Vielleicht“, entgegnete Charles. „Aber nicht heute.“  
„Und wo wirst du dann sein?“, fragte Erik und Charles entging die so vertraute Kälte in seinen Worten keinen Augenblick. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte ihn dieser unausgesprochene Vorwurf tief verletzt. Heute nicht mehr.  
„Ich werde dort sein, wo ich gebraucht werde.“  
„Also ist die Zeit des Versteckens vorüber?“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Wenigstens in diesem Punkt hattest du einmal Recht.“  
Erneut umspielte ein Lächeln Eriks Lippen und diesmal kam es aus ihm selbst.  
„Du hast deine Kräfte wieder“, stellte er fest.  
Charles nickte.  
„Jemand hat mir klar gemacht, dass sie gebraucht werden. Dass ich kämpfen muss. Für uns, für sie, für die Zukunft.“  
Das Lächeln wurde breiter, wurde zu jenem spöttischen Grinsen, das Erik früher so oft gezeigt hatte.  
„Und deinen Idealismus hast du auch zurück. Logan hat ganze Arbeit geleistet.“  
Gegen seinen Willen musste auch Charles lächeln.  
„Es war nicht nur er. Ich habe in die Zukunft gesehen und uns gesehen. Mich … und dich.“  
„Diese Zukunft gibt es jetzt nicht mehr.“ Eriks Worte waren wie ein Stich ins Herz.  
Charles verstärkte seinen Griff um Hanks Schulter und ignorierte den Schmerz, der ihn dabei durchzuckte. Wenn der andere Mann ihn nicht gehalten hätte, er wäre wie ein nasser Sack in sich zusammengesunken.  
„Die Zukunft ist noch nicht entschieden“, sagte er laut. „Wir alle haben eine zweite Chance bekommen.“  
Erik nickte schwach und ließ offen, was genau er damit meinte.  
„Und was passiert jetzt?“  
„Das liegt bei dir, Erik.“  
Charles erwartete nicht, dass er blieb. Seine Rede hatte klargemacht, dass die Jahre im Gefängnis nichts an seinem Weltbild geändert hatten. Er würde weiterkämpfen und das würde sie weiterhin zu Gegnern machen.  
„Aber du weißt, dass ich dich aufhalten werde, wenn du mich dazu zwingst.“  
„Ich hoffe darauf“, erwiderte Erik und lächelte dieses Lächeln, von dem Charles bis zu diesem Moment nicht einmal klar gewesen war, dass er es vermisst hatte. Und er brauchte dieses warme Gefühl in seinem Inneren nicht zu spüren, um sich einmal mehr über eine weitere Wahrheit klar zu werden. Zehn Jahre lagen auf dem Schlachtfeld zwischen ihnen. Und doch liebte er Erik noch immer genauso, als wäre das alles nie passiert.  
Er hätte darüber gelacht, wenn es ihn nicht innerlich zerreißen würde.  
„Du musst das nicht tun, Erik“, entfuhr es ihm, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass seine Worte keinerlei Wirkung auf den anderen Mann haben würden.  
„Doch, das muss ich“, sagte Erik und klang beinahe bedauernd.  
Er sah zurück zu den Menschen, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten beinahe getötet hatte.  
„Wenn du mich ihnen überlässt, bin ich so gut wie tot.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm und für einen Moment meinte Charles, einen Hauch Unsicherheit in dem Grau zu sehen.  
„Du lässt mich gehen.“  
„Ja.“  
„Wieso?“  
Wieso …  
Eine einfache Frage. Und doch so schwer zu beantworten. Es gab so viele Gründe. Und gleichzeitig keinen einzigen. Aber am Ende war er auch nur ein Mensch. Der schon immer zu weich war, wenn es um die ging, die ihm nahestanden.  
„Ich bin es dir schuldig“, sagte er schließlich und ließ für einen Moment zu, dass seine Gedanken aus ihm herausströmten, direkt in Eriks Kopf.  
_Ich bin es dir schuldig. Für damals. Für die letzten Jahre. Die letzten Tage. Für alles …_  
Erik schloss die Augen und Charles ahnte, dass er ihm mehr gezeigt hatte, als er eigentlich wollte. Er war noch immer viel zu schwach …  
_Erik …_  
Erik öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick war wie eine Berührung.  
_Es tut mir leid._  
Erik nickte knapp.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er so leise, dass Charles es kaum hören konnte. „Leb' wohl, alter Freund.“  
„Leb' wohl, Erik.“  
  
Charles ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, als er sich mithilfe seiner Kräfte langsam in die Luft erhob und davonschwebte.  
Und ihn zurückließ. Wieder einmal.  
  
Charles wandte sich ab und sein Blick fiel auf den Helm, der noch immer dort im Gras lag. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Blut, das daran klebte.  
„Gib' mir den Helm. Bitte“, sagte er an Hank gewandt.  
Hank runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was wollen Sie damit?“  
„Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Vielleicht will er ihn ja irgendwann wiederhaben.“  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er nochmal zurückkommen wird?“  
„Ich hoffe es“, sagte Charles und spürte, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
Erik hatte Recht. Die Zukunft, die er gesehen hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Sie hatten die Seiten geleert und die Gelegenheit bekommen, sie erneut zu füllen. Und ob er es wollte oder nicht, Erik würde immer ein Teil seiner Geschichte sein.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass auch Erik irgendwann wieder zum Stift greifen würde.


	7. Endspiel

_Touch me in the morning  
Then just walk away  
We don't have tomorrow  
But we had yesterday_  
Diana Ross: _Touch me in the morning_ (1973)  
  
Der Himmel über ihm hatte die Farbe von Beton angenommen und die regenschweren Wolken hingen so tief, dass Erik das Gefühl hatte, eine graue Decke würde sich von oben langsam auf die Welt hinabsenken und sie irgendwann unter sich ersticken. Für einen Moment war der Eindruck so stark, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte und er für einige quälende Minuten wieder glaubte, _dort_ zu sein. In einer Zelle tief unter der Erde, die kein Windstoß, kein Sonnenstrahl, kein Wort je erreichte …  
  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf und zwang seine Gedanken ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich das schmutzig graue Asphaltband der Interstate bis zum Horizont, wo es mit den Wolken zu einer trüben Masse verschmolz, der jegliche Kontur zu fehlen schien. Durch das einen Spalt weit geöffnete Seitenfenster drang kalte Luft in den Wagen, wirbelte seine Haare durcheinander und verursachte eine Gänsehaut in seinem Nacken. Es war unangenehm, dennoch genoss er es. Genoss es, die Welt um sich herum wieder zu spüren. Sie zu hören.  
Das Rauschen des Windes und das Brummen des Motors waren so laut, dass er die Musik, die aus dem Autoradio floss, kaum noch wahrnahm. Er kannte den Song nicht. So wie er so gut wie keinen der Songs kannte, die in den letzten Stunden auf diesem und der Handvoll anderen Sendern gelaufen waren, durch die er geschaltet hatte. Doch wie dieses furchtbare Gefühl von Enge würde auch das vergehen.  
Das Lied endete und wurde durch die Stimme eines Nachrichtensprechers ersetzt. Erik beugte sich nach vorne und stellte die Lautstärke höher. Der Sprecher handelte in kurzen Meldungen die letzten Nachrichten ab. In einer davon ging es um den Brand in der Zentrale von _Trask Industries_ , bei dem alle Büros, Lagerräume und Labore zerstört worden waren. Den Firmenchef Bolivar Trask, so der Sprecher weiter, konnte man dazu noch nicht befragen, da er sich wegen den Vorfällen in Washington D.C. zur Zeit in Untersuchungshaft befand. Über die Brandursache sagten sie nichts. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Erik kannte sie wohl besser als jeder andere.  
Als der Sprecher zum Wetterbericht kam, schaltete Erik das Radio aus. Erste Regentropfen trafen die Windschutzscheibe vor ihm wie die Vorboten des nahen Weltuntergangs und ließen die Landschaft da draußen noch düsterer wirken.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal an diesem Tag, dass Erik die Meldung von dem Brand hörte. Der Text hatte sich nicht verändert. Trotzdem schaltete er immer noch in jede einzelne Nachrichtensendung, wartete auf etwas und konnte doch nicht sagen, worauf genau.  
  
Nachdem er, Mystique, Logan, Charles und Hank verschwunden waren, brauchten Nixon und seine Leute einen Schuldigen und fanden ihn in Trask, der jetzt in Untersuchungshaft saß und auf seinen Prozess wartete. Es war wohl naheliegend, ihn auszuwählen, handelte es sich bei ihm doch um den Leiter der Konstrukteure, welche die Sentinels entwickelt hatten. Auch wenn er an der Fehlfunktion, wie sie es nannten, keine Schuld trug. Erik war sich sicher, dass sie seine Manipulation der Maschinen bald entdecken und ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen würden. Doch auch das würde nichts daran ändern, dass erst Trask es dem landesweit gesuchten Terroristen Magneto ermöglicht hatte, ihre Wächter in Waffen zu verwandeln und sie gegen ihre Schöpfer einzusetzen.  
Der Gedanke daran, dass Trask eingesperrt und seine Experimente nicht zuletzt durch den Angriff auf seine Firma gestoppt worden waren, sollte ihn erleichtern. Stattdessen machte er Erik nur wütend.  
Ein Jahr hatte er damit verbracht, nach denen zu suchen, die sie jagten, bevor er gefangen genommen wurde. Und dann hatte es weitere Jahre gedauert, bis man ihm durch wenige Fotos gezeigt hatte, wie weit man im Krieg gegen die Mutanten bereits ging. Mit Bolivar Trask hatte er nach zehn Jahren endlich das Gesicht des Phantoms, das für all das verantwortlich war. Das die angeführt hatte, die sie jagten, folterten und töteten. Emma, Azazel, Angel, Sean … sie alle wurden auf Trasks Befehl hin ermordet. Und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Trask auch ihn getötet hätte, wenn er sich nicht in der Gewalt der Regierung befunden hätte. So hatte ihm Charles durch seinen Verrat am Ende möglicherweise das Leben gerettet.  
Erik hätte über den Gedanken gelacht, wenn dieser Schmerz nicht gewesen wäre.  
Das alles fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an. Emma und die anderen waren tot. Trask saß irgendwo in einer Zelle und lebte.  
Und die Welt drehte sich weiter. Einfach so, als wäre all das nie passiert.  
  
In den ersten Tagen nach den Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt hatte es nur ein Thema gegeben, hatte sein Bild die Nachrichten bestimmt. Unzählige Kameras waren auf ihn gerichtet gewesen, als Magneto der Welt seine Vision verkündet und alle Mutanten auf der Welt dazu aufgefordert hatte, sich ihm anzuschließen.  
Dann hatten Raven und Charles ihn aufgehalten. Wieder einmal war die Menschheit ihrem Schicksal entkommen. Obwohl sie es nicht verdiente. Und nie verdienen würde. Auch Raven sah man in den Nachrichten. Man sah die Waffe, die sie erst auf die Anführer des Landes und schließlich auf ihn richtete. Den Grund dafür sah man nicht. Charles' Bild tauchte kein einziges Mal auf. Sie hatten ihn gesehen, sie alle. Doch niemand erwähnte auch nur den Mann in dem Rollstuhl. Ob der Telepath dafür gesorgt oder man ihn schlichtweg nicht für einen Beteiligten an diesem Kampf gehalten hatte, konnte Erik nicht sagen.  
Nachdem die Menschen den ersten Schreck überwunden hatten, veränderten sich die Meldungen. Rufe nach Aufklärung wurden laut, nach Gesetzen, nach Konsequenzen, das ganze leere Gewäsch. Es passierte … nichts. Weder auf der Seite der Menschen noch auf ihrer. Kein Mutant stand auf, forderte seine Rechte, seinen Platz auf der Welt. Magnetos Botschaft verhallte ungehört.  
Das sollte seinen Zorn wecken. Und früher hätte es das wohl auch getan. Doch stattdessen fühlte Erik nur eine seltsame Bitterkeit.  
Denn die Wahrheit war: egal, was nach den Sentinels passieren würde, es würde nichts ändern. Es gab ihm die vergangenen Jahre nicht zurück. Und auch nicht die, die er verloren hatte.  
Es wäre leicht gewesen, Charles die Schuld dafür zu geben. Schließlich war er es, der so lange auf Raven eingeredet hatte, bis sie von ihrem Plan abließ und sich stattdessen gegen ihn wandte. Doch damit hätte er sich selbst belogen.  
Er hatte versagt. Schon wieder. Das war die Wahrheit, mit der er leben musste.  
Also tat er das, was er noch tun konnte. Zerstörte alles, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das aufhalten würde, wenigstens für eine Weile. Beobachtete sie, jeden ihrer Schritte, bereit, einzugreifen, wenn sie es das nächste Mal versuchten.  
Und dann?  
Es war diese Frage, die Erik nicht hören wollte und die sich doch immer wieder in seine Gedanken schlich, heimlich und unaufhaltsam.  
Und es war diese Frage, auf die er keine Antwort fand.  
  
  
Als er den Flughafen erreichte, grollte es im Himmel über ihm unheilvoll und die Luft war schwer vom Geruch nach Regen.  
Erik schlug den Kragen seiner Lederjacke hoch und zog sich den Hut tiefer ins Gesicht, als er an den Schlangen der Passagiere vorbei zum Wartebereich für die Erste Klasse ging. Niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung und das war ihm nur Recht. Sie suchten immer noch überall nach ihm, auf diesem Kontinent und auf allen anderen. Doch sie würden ihn nicht finden.  
  
„Ich wünsche einen guten Flug, Mr. Eisenhardt“, sagte die junge Frau am Schalter freundlich und reichte ihm sein Ticket. Er nickte ihr zu, bevor er an ihr vorbei in Richtung Terminal ging. Auf einem Tisch fiel sein Blick auf eine aktuelle Tageszeitung zwischen leeren Kaffeetassen und er griff automatisch danach, auch wenn er ahnte, dass auch dort nichts stehen würde, was er nicht bereits wusste. Trotzdem würde er die Artikel ein weiteres Mal lesen.  
  
Wenn er vernünftig wäre, würde er sich inzwischen irgendwo verstecken, so weit weg von den Vereinigten Staaten, wie es nur möglich war. Stattdessen war er immer noch hier. Es wäre leicht, sich einzureden, dass es wegen seiner Verletzung war. Die Schusswunde an seinem Hals hatte ihn beinahe getötet und mehrere Tage in die Knie gezwungen. Inzwischen hatte er sich weitestgehend erholt und der stechende Schmerz unter dem Verband war einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen.  
Wieso also war er noch immer hier? Riskierte, entdeckt zu werden, indem er quer durch die Staaten flog?  
Erik sah aus dem kleinen Fenster des Flugzeugs hinaus in den verregneten Himmel. Ja, er sollte weggehen. Weglaufen. Fort von ihnen, von all dem Schmerz, den Erinnerungen, dem grausamen Gefühl der Niederlage, das sich durch sein Inneres fraß, unerträglich. Es gab nichts, was ihn hier noch hielt.  
Nichts … und niemanden.  
  
Dieses Bild von Charles war immer da. In dem Raum in seinem Inneren. Erik konnte es herunterreißen, so oft er wollte, wenn er den Raum das nächste Mal betrat, hing es wieder da, waren die blauen Augen wieder da und mit ihnen dieses Gefühl.  
Auf dem Bild sah der Telepath anders aus als auf dem Flug nach Paris. Er sah aus wie damals, als Erik ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Auf dem Bild in seinem Kopf trug er wieder eine dieser grausigen, dunklen Strickjacken, lagen seine kurzen, braunen Haare wieder dicht an seinem Kopf, mit Ausnahme dieser einen widerspenstigen Locke, die ihm in die Stirn fiel, wenn er den Kopf bewegte. In seinen Gedanken sah Erik sich nach vorne greifen, um sie ihm aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. In seinen Gedanken sah er Charles lächeln …  
Zehn Jahre, in denen sich die Welt verändert hatte. Und nach denen diese eine Sache doch immer noch genauso war wie früher.  
Charles wiederzusehen hatte wehgetan, mehr als er bereit war, sich einzugestehen. Und er wusste, dass es dem anderen Mann genauso ging. Diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen war noch immer da, dünn wie ein Haar und dennoch stark genug, um Charles dazu zu bringen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Erik hatte seine Gedanken nicht sehen müssen, um zu wissen, wie schwer ihm das gefallen war, nach allem.  
_Ich bin es dir schuldig. Für alles …_  
Am Ende war es wohl das, was ihn davon abhielt, all dem hier den Rücken zu kehren. Er konnte nicht gehen. Nicht, ohne sich vorher zu verabschieden. Das war er ihm schuldig. Nach allem …  
  
  
Als Erik in New York landete, regnete es nicht mehr.  
Der Mietwagen stand genau da, wo er sein sollte. Diesmal ließ er das Radio ausgeschaltet.  
Auf die Karte, die ihm den Weg zu dem Anwesen am See zeigte, schaute er nicht ein einziges Mal. Er hätte den Weg auch mit verbundenen Augen gefunden.  
  
-  
  
Der Strudel war wieder da.  
Und mit ihm die fremden Geister.  
Menschen, Mutanten, die viele Meilen entfernt waren. Und doch viel zu nah. Mit gierigen Händen schienen sie nach ihm zu greifen, legten ihre kalten Finger um seine Gedanken und zogen ihn in ihre Mitte. Warfen ihn von einem zum anderen, wie zornige Kinder ein Spielzeug, wohl wissend, dass die Wucht ihn zerstören könnte.  
Sie meinten es nicht so, das spürte er. Manchmal konnte er es sogar in ihren Stimmen hören, mit denen sie unaufhörlich auf ihn einredeten.  
Doch die meiste Zeit war da nur Lärm.  
  
_Ich … ich verstehe euch nicht …_  
  
Die Stimme seiner eigenen Gedanken war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern inmitten des Sturms in seinem Kopf. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie ihn verstanden. Von ihm abließen, wenigstens für einen Moment, und ihm die Gelegenheit gaben, sich zu beruhigen, seine Kräfte zu sammeln und diese furchtbare Angst nieder zu ringen.  
  
_Ich will euch ja helfen, aber ich … ich kann nicht …_  
  
Es waren zu viele, einfach zu viele. Ihre Gedanken, ihre Emotionen, alles stürmte auf ihn ein. Ein wildes Stakkato in seinem Kopf, wie Hagelkörner, die auf ein dünnes Blechdach fielen, ein Trommeln, das zu einem Dröhnen anschwoll, lauter, immer lauter, bis die Welt nur noch aus Donnergrollen bestand. Sein Verstand zuckte hierhin und dorthin, sah Angst und Mut, Hass und Vertrauen, Einsamkeit und Verlangen und es war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Und auch wenn er sich dafür hasste, wünschte er sich nur noch, dass es endlich aufhörte!  
  
_Geht weg, geht weg!_  
  
Er schämte sich für seine Schwäche. Er wollte ihnen helfen. Er wollte bei ihnen sein, verstehen, was sie quälte und ihnen beistehen! Doch jeder einzelne von ihnen zerrte an ihm, riss mit aller Kraft und es tat weh, so weh …  
  
_Hört auf, bitte!_  
  
In seinem Inneren bäumte er sich auf und dann konnte er nicht mehr anders und begann zu schreien. Schrie so laut, bis sie hinter seiner eigenen mentalen Stimme verschwanden. Schrie, weil das alles war, zu dem sein verletzter Verstand noch in der Lage war.  
  
_Hört endlich auf!_  
  
  
Charles erwachte von lauten Schreien.  
Er fuhr zusammen und wollte aufstehen, doch irgendetwas drückte auf seine Brust, presste ihn mit einer Kraft nach unten, gegen die er machtlos war. Er stieß ein gequältes Keuchen aus, als die grausame Angst in seinem Inneren ein Ausmaß annahm, dass er glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
  
_Lasst mich gehen, oh Gott, lasst mich gehen!_  
  
„Charles!“  
Sein Name und die Stimme, die ihn aussprach, ließen ihn erneut zusammenfahren. Doch diesmal nicht vor Angst.  
Charles riss die Augen auf und brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, wo er war und was er sah. Und noch einen weiteren, bis ihm klar wurde, dass es seine eigenen Schreie gewesen waren, die ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten.  
Hanks Gesicht schwebte über ihm. Das gelbe Licht der Nachttischlampe tauchte seine Züge in ein seltsames Spiel aus Licht und Schatten. Charles blickte an sich herab und sah endlich das, was ihn daran gehindert hatte, aufzustehen. Hank kniete auf dem Bett, halb über ihn gebeugt und eine Hand lag auf seiner Brust. Ein wirres Lachen stieg seine Kehle empor und Charles schluckte es mühsam herunter. Sein Herz raste und als er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, waren sie schweißnass.  
„Ganz ruhig, Charles“, sagte Hank jetzt. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie haben nur schlecht geträumt.“  
Quälend langsam lichtete sich das Chaos in seinem Kopf. Charles schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und versuchte, die zersplitterten Teile seines Verstands wieder zusammenzusetzen. Es gelang ihm, irgendwie, doch die Teile schienen nicht richtig zu passen. Scharfe Kanten, überall. Und noch immer konnte er sie in seinem Kopf hören, die Stimmen, wie ein fernes Echo, dessen Bedeutung schon vor langer Zeit verloren gegangen war. Es waren so viele …  
  
Als er sich beruhigt hatte, ließ Hank ihn los und half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Charles, dass die Lampe neben seinem Bett die einzige Lichtquelle war.  
„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er mühsam. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Krächzen und jedes Wort schmerzte in seinem Hals. Er fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie lange er hier gelegen und geschrien hatte.  
„Gleich vier Uhr. Morgens“, antwortete Hank. Er ließ sich auf die Matratze neben ihm sinken und stieß ein leises Seufzen aus.  
Charles sah ihn an. Hank trug ein gestreiftes Hemd mit passender Hose. Die Sachen waren zerknittert, seine Haare zerzaust und die Brille hing schief auf seiner Nase. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gesprungen. Wegen ihm.  
„Ich habe dich geweckt, tut mir leid“, sagte Charles zerknirscht.  
Hank zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich war sowieso noch wach.“  
Das war eine glatte Lüge, doch Charles sagte nichts dazu. Sein Verstand tastete nach Hanks und für einen Moment konnte er direkt in seine Erinnerungen sehen. Und sich selbst hören, seine eigenen Schreie, die durch das dunkle Haus hallten wie in einem Horrorfilm.  
Er kostete ihn Kraft, seine Gedanken aus Hanks Kopf zurückzuziehen. Wie sein Hals und der Rest seines Körpers fühlten sich auch seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten wund und erschöpft an, als hätte er sie stundenlang ohne Pause benutzt.  
Vielleicht hatte er das auch …  
  
„Hören Sie wieder die Stimmen?“, fragte Hank leise.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht so richtig, nein. Nur Bruchstücke. Ich … ich kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen.“  
Er legte die Finger an die Schläfen und rieb mit sanftem Druck darüber. Es half nicht.  
„Ich habe es versucht, wirklich. Aber … es sind einfach zu viele.“  
Eine Hand griff nach seinem linken Arm und drückte ihn sanft nach unten.  
„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe“, sagte Hank und sah ihm in die Augen. „Sie haben Ihre Kräfte erst seit wenigen Tagen wieder zurück. Und Sie haben sich noch lange nicht erholt. Es ist völlig normal, dass es Ihnen schwerfällt, sie zu benutzen. Es wird besser werden.“  
Charles entfuhr ein bitteres Lachen.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber … Es war schon lange nicht mehr so … schwer. Und diese Kopfschmerzen …“  
Die Hand, die er noch immer an seinen Kopf hielt, begann zu zittern und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Schmerz in seinem Arm ihn dazu zwang, sie sinken zu lassen. Er war so verflucht schwach …  
Hanks Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck an, den er immer hatte, wenn er in seinen Laboren über einer neuen Erfindung grübelte. Vorsichtig. Wachsam.  
„Darf ich?“, fragte er und deutete auf seinen Kopf.  
Charles nickte. Hank beugte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand an seine Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu seinen eigenen waren Hanks Finger vollkommen ruhig und angenehm kühl.  
„Sie haben Fieber“, stellte der andere Mutant fest, bevor er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. „Ist Ihnen übel?“  
Jetzt, wo er fragte, bemerkte Charles es tatsächlich. Er hatte es auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass er noch immer nicht richtig essen konnte. Seit er das Serum abgesetzt hatte, spielte sein Körper völlig verrückt. Er war das gewöhnt. Die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Doch noch nie war es so gewesen.  
„Ein wenig, ja.“  
Hank zog sich wieder zurück. Er schluckte hart, als müsste er die nächsten Worte erst mühsam hervorwürgen. Charles wusste nur zu gut, was er sagen würde.  
„Das sind Entzugserscheinungen“, begann Hank. „Ich habe Sie gewarnt, dass das passieren wird. Sie können das Serum nach so langer Zeit nicht einfach absetzen. Nicht bei der Menge, die Sie genommen haben.“  
Charles konnte nur nicken.  
Ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das passieren würde. Passieren musste. Logan hatte ihn mit einem Tritt zurück ins Leben befördert. Sein Verstand wusste, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Er hatte das gebraucht. Und doch fühlte er sich noch immer, als würde er nach Stunden in der Dunkelheit plötzlich ins grelle Sonnenlicht heraustreten. Das Licht, das Leben, diese verdammte Realität, blendete ihn und war mehr, als er aushalten konnte. Und er spürte nur zu deutlich diese Sehnsucht tief in sich. Diesen Wunsch, sich wieder in die Dunkelheit zurückzuziehen. Die Dunkelheit, die er hasste und die doch so lange sein einziger Freund gewesen war …  
„Wann wird es aufhören?“, fragte er leise.  
Hank hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Bei der letzten Blutuntersuchung sah es schon deutlich besser aus. Aber wir werden einfach abwarten müssen. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Sie …“  
Er brach ab und sah zur Seite, als könnte er der Wahrheit, die zwischen ihnen schwebte, dadurch entkommen. Charles musste kein Telepath sein, um zu wissen, worauf er anspielte.  
  
Seit jenem Tag in Washington hatte er nicht mehr getrunken.  
Als er noch dort war, hatte er es gar nicht wahrgenommen. Aufregung, Angst und Schmerz hatten ihn derart aufgeputscht, dass er keinen Gedanken mehr an seine Dosis oder den Alkohol verschwenden konnte. Nein, in diesen Stunden hatte er all seine Kraft dafür gebraucht, sich irgendwie aufrecht zu halten, um Raven und Erik aufzuhalten.  
Und später hatte er sogar für einige naive Momente geglaubt, dass er es überwunden hatte. Dass sein Wille alleine ausreichte, um die Sucht zu besiegen.  
Wenn er die Kraft dazu hätte, er hätte über diesen lächerlichen Gedanken gelacht.  
Fast zehn Jahre hatte er an der Flasche gehangen, hatten der Alkohol und das Serum sein Leben bestimmt. Das konnte er nicht einfach abschütteln. Nein, er musste um seine Freiheit kämpfen, jede Sekunde, jede Stunde, jeden verdammten Tag. In seinen starken Momenten. Aber vor allem in den schwachen. Der logisch denkende Teil von ihm war sich dieser Tatsache absolut bewusst. Doch seine Stimme ging in dem Geschrei unter, mit dem der Rest nach der Droge verlangte.  
„Sag es ruhig, Hank“, murmelte er, ohne es eigentlich zu wollen. „Ich bin ein verfluchter Säufer.“  
„Sie sind nicht …“  
„Doch, Hank, das bin ich“, unterbrach Charles ihn. „Das ist die Wahrheit und ich weiß das. Du hast keinen Grund, mich zu schonen. Ich habe mich in diese Lage gebracht und ich werde mich da wieder rausholen. Ich muss es.“  
Hank nickte langsam.  
„Ich weiß. Aber Sie können nicht gegen beides auf einmal ankämpfen.“  
Charles zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?“  
„Natürlich! Wir könnten Sie schrittweise entwöhnen. Die Dosen langsam senken, bis …“  
„Nein.“  
Das Wort schoss aus ihm heraus wie eine Kugel aus einem Gewehr. Er musste es aussprechen, es hören, damit er versuchen konnte, es auch zu glauben. Für das, was er tun musste, gab es keinen einfachen Weg. Hanks Angebot war verlockend und genau deshalb musste er es ausschlagen. Denn die Wahrheit war: er wollte das. Den sanften Weg, die grauen Töne zwischen dem Schwarz und dem Weiß. Er sehnte sich danach. Nach der Stille, dem Gefühl in seinen Beinen und dem Vergessen, selbst wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.  
Er wollte es zu sehr …  
„Das wäre … keine gute Idee.“  
Hank sank in sich zusammen und seine Schuldgefühle trafen Charles viel zu sehr.  
„Es tut mir leid … Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Sie …“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Du trägst keine Schuld daran, Hank. Du hast mir nur helfen wollen, als Freund. Was passiert ist, ist alleine meine Schuld. Und ich muss mit den Folgen leben.“  
„Kann ich denn gar nichts tun? Das Fieber …“  
„Du bist hier“, unterbrach Charles ihn erneut. „Das ist bereits eine große Hilfe für mich.“  
Das brachte Hank tatsächlich zum lächeln, doch auch das vermochte die Sorge nicht aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.  
„In Ordnung, Charles. Ich lasse Sie jetzt alleine. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, rufen Sie einfach.“  
Er stand auf, verließ das Zimmer und ließ Charles alleine in der Dunkelheit seines stillen Schlafzimmers zurück.  
  
Erst in ruhigen Momenten wie diesem wurde ihm bewusst, wie erschöpft er war. Die unkontrollierte Kraft seiner Mutation laugte ihn aus, beanspruchte jedes bisschen Kraft, dass er sich mühsam erkämpfte und verwandelte es ihn Schmerz und Angst. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, begann Charles sich zu fragen, ob es ihm irgendwann gelingen würde, sich nicht mehr vor der Nacht zu fürchten.  
  
  
Die Tage konnte er ertragen. Irgendwie.  
  
Die Nächte nicht.  
  
  
In der Bibliothek war es fast dunkel. Das Feuer im Kamin war heruntergebrannt und tiefe Schatten tanzten wirr auf unzähligen Buchrücken. Sie wirkten beinahe lebendig.  
Genau wie das Flüstern am Rande seines Verstands.  
  
Den ganzen Tag über war es ihm irgendwie gelungen, es unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch jetzt, in der einsamen Dunkelheit einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht, schaffte Charles es nicht mehr. Und als wüssten die Stimmen das genau, drangen sie mit immer größerer Kraft vor, berührten seine Gedanken, leckten an ihnen, hungrig, unaufhaltsam.  
Charles schloss die Augen und ließ sich in seinem Rollstuhl zurücksinken. Im Raum war es warm, fast stickig, dennoch fror er. Doch es war egal. Alles war egal. Er war müde, so unendlich müde …  
Er lockerte den eisernen Griff, mit dem er seine eigenen Gedanken den ganzen Tag über zusammen gehalten hatte, nur ein wenig. Seufzte tief, als der Druck endlich nachließ.  
„Na los, kommt und holt mich.“  
Sein Körper begann, wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt zu beben.  
Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie wieder über ihn herfielen.  
  
Sie trafen ihn hart, wie Schüsse, wieder und wieder und wieder. Durchbohrten seine Gedanken, zerfetzten sie, ließen nur Trümmer zurück.  
Trotzdem versuchte er es wieder. Versuchte, das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu ordnen und zu verstehen, was sie von ihm wollten. Versuchte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, wie früher. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Der Schmerz war zu groß.  
_Nicht ihr Schmerz ist es, Charles …_  
In seinem Kopf wiederholte er die Worte wie ein Gebet, wieder und wieder. Doch der Schmerz verschwand nicht. Und auch nicht die Angst. Die Angst vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er den Kampf verlor.  
_Es ist die größte Gabe, die wir besitzen. Ihren Schmerz auszuhalten, ohne daran zu zerbrechen._  
Er, _Charles_ , hatte diese Gabe vielleicht. Er selbst besaß sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Er zerbrach. Jede Nacht aufs neue. Er wollte das nicht. Er sollte hoffen. Verdammt, er hatte Hoffnung! Doch das reichte nicht.  
Charles wusste, dass es nicht alleine die Stimmen waren, die er hörte. Nein, das, was er da spürte, ging tiefer als das und kam nur aus ihm selbst. Von dort drin, wo alles vernarbt schien, so viele Wunden, die nie richtig verheilt waren, und wo es so viel gab, das wehtat. Es war genau dieser Teil in seinem Inneren, der viel zu deutlich spürte, wie sie litten und dem es ebenso schwer fiel, daran zu glauben, dass er je wieder gesund werden würde. All das Leid drückte ihn nieder, ein Gewicht, zu schwer, um es auch nur zu bewegen, und das ihn langsam und qualvoll erstickte.  
Die Stimmen in seinem Kopf schwollen zu wildem Geschrei an, lauter, immer lauter. Verzweifelt presste er die Hände an die Schläfen, so fest, dass es wehtat. Doch er konnte sie nicht zurückdrängen. Es war wieder genau wie damals, nachdem Erik ihn verraten hatte und er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verlor. Oder nein. Es war nicht wie damals. Es war schlimmer. Denn im Gegensatz zu damals war er all dem hilflos ausgeliefert, seit er so dumm gewesen war, die Waffen vor ihnen zu strecken.  
Charles öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut drang über seine wundgebissenen Lippen. In seinen Gedanken brüllte er gegen sie an, doch es richtete nicht das Geringste gegen sie aus.  
  
_Wieso lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruhe? Wieso tut ihr mir das an?_  
  
Sie hörten ihn nicht.  
Sie hörten nicht auf.  
Und er konnte nichts tun.  
  
Doch es gab etwas anderes, was dazu in der Lage war.  
  
  
Später erinnerte Charles sich kaum noch daran, wie er es in sein Arbeitszimmer geschafft hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Dunkelheit auf den Fluren, das grelle Licht im Fahrstuhl, daran, dass er den Rollstuhl im Erdgeschoss gegen etwas fuhr, das krachend auf dem Steinboden zerbrach. Doch das war egal. Alles war egal. Was zählte, war allein sein Ziel.  
  
Die kleine Box war noch genau dort, wo er sie hingelegt hatte.  
Charles zog sie aus der Schublade und legte sie vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Inzwischen waren die Kopfschmerzen und der Schwindel so stark, dass er nur noch verschwommen sehen konnte und auf seiner Zunge breitete sich der ekelhafte Geschmack von Galle aus. Er legte eine zitternde Hand auf die Schachtel und meinte fast, das Serum zu spüren, was darin lag. Es wäre so einfach, danach zu greifen, die Spritze aufzuziehen und sich die Erlösung in den Körper zu jagen. Dann wäre all das vorbei, all der Schmerz, all die Angst, einfach alles …  
  
Charles hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er so verharrte. Vielleicht nur wenige Sekunden, vielleicht Stunden. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht schaffte, die Box zu öffnen.  
Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und kurz darauf spürte er warme Tränen, die stumm über sein Gesicht liefen. Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht schwach sein. Doch er hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus!  
  
_Sagt mir, was ich tun soll!_  
  
Er sandte sein Flehen stumm in alle Richtungen, wohl wissend, dass niemand ihn hören würde. Er war alleine. Wie schon in den letzten zehn Jahren. Immer nur alleine.  
Es kostete ihn seine letzte Kraft, die Schachtel mit der Spritze von sich zu schieben.  
Das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf schwoll weiter an, durchdrang alles, seinen Körper, seinen Kopf, seine Seele.  
Und er erkannte, dass er versagen würde.  
  
Die Flasche war noch da, genau wie die Spritze.  
Charles griff danach, schraubte mit bebenden Fingern den Deckel auf und setzte sie an die Lippen. Der Whisky traf seine Lippen wie Säure, floss durch seinen Mund wie flüssiges Feuer und schien ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Mit jedem Schluck wurde der Hass auf sich selbst größer, doch er hörte nicht auf zu trinken. Das Gefühl würde vergehen. Jedes Gefühl würde vergehen. Der Alkohol würde ihn betäuben und das war gut.  
  
Er verschluckte sich und ließ die Flasche hustend sinken. Erneut begann er zu zittern und diesmal bebte sein Körper so heftig, dass er sich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte. Er sackte nach vorne und verlor das Gleichgewicht, als der Rollstuhl seinem Körper folgte und kippte. Charles ließ die Flasche fallen, die klirrend zu Boden fiel und zerbrach. Irgendwie gelang es ihm noch, eine Hand auszustrecken und sich abzufangen. Dann landete er schwer auf dem kalten Boden zwischen seinem Schreibtisch und den Regalen. Er keuchte auf, als wilder Schmerz durch seine Arme bis in seine Schultern fuhr und wusste instinktiv, dass er sich verletzt hatte. Genauer darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht. Er konnte gar nicht mehr denken. Als hätte der körperliche Schmerz ihm auch noch den letzten kümmerlichen Rest Kontrolle über seinen Verstand genommen. Er rollte sich auf die Seite und presste die Augen so fest zusammen, dass er flackernde Lichtblitze sah. Es half nicht. Seine Gedanken dehnten sich aus, weiter, immer weiter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, mit all jenen zu verschwimmen, die da draußen waren, eins mit ihnen zu werden und sich selbst dabei zu verlieren. Er schluckte schwer und schmeckte nur Alkohol und es war so widerlich, dass er sich nur noch übergeben wollte.  
_Nicht ihr Schmerz ist es …_  
Nein, es war seiner. Nur seiner. Und als hätte die Droge, die in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper raste, genau die Tür in seinem Inneren geöffnet, die er eigentlich hatte schließen wollen, strömte nun alles aus ihm heraus. Die ganzen Erinnerungen, die Angst, der Hass auf sich selbst, der ganze verdammte Schmerz aus über zehn Jahren. Ein wilder Sturm, der in ihnen ein Echo fand und tausendfach zurückkam.  
Er hatte sich etwas vorgemacht. Es ging ihm nicht besser. Nein, es ging ihm schlechter als jemals zuvor. All die schlecht verheilten Wunden in seinem Inneren rissen auf, eine nach der anderen, begannen zu bluten, unaufhaltsam.  
Und Charles sah alles.  
Spürte alles.  
Die Mutanten, die er fortgeschickt hatte, weil er in seinem Schmerz ertrank und ihren nicht auch noch ertragen konnte. Dieses furchtbare Gefühl, versagt zu haben, bei Raven, bei Darwin, bei Shaw, bei seinen Schülern, bei Hank, bei _ihm_. Die grauenvolle Einsamkeit, in der er lebte, seit sie alle ihn verlassen hatten. Seine Familie, seine Freunde, einfach alle.  
Und Charles sah _ihn_.  
Fühlte _ihn_.  
Auf seiner Haut, in seinem Herzen, einfach überall.  
Er griff sich an die Brust, krallte die Finger in den schweißnassen Stoff seines Hemds, als das unbestimmte Gefühl in ihm, dieser _Druck_ , für einen Moment so stark wurde, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde tatsächlich _brechen_.  
  
_Nein, nicht du, bitte, nicht auch noch du!_  
  
Charles drückte sein Gesicht auf den Boden und tatsächlich verschwammen die Erinnerungen an seine grauen Augen, wurden undeutlich, bis sie ganz verschwanden. Zurückgedrängt von der harten Kälte und den Stimmen, die noch immer nach Aufmerksamkeit schrien. Der Alkohol hatte sie nicht verdrängen können. Er hatte sich, Hank und alle anderen, die auf ihn zählten, vollkommen umsonst verraten.  
Seine Hand tastete nach dem kühlen Holz des Schreibtischs, rutschte dann ab und fiel schwer zu Boden. Er hätte das Serum nehmen sollen, als er die Gelegenheit hatte. Jetzt blieb ihm nur ihr Leid als endloser Widerhall seines eigenen.  
  
_Hilf mir …_  
  
Seine Augen begannen erneut zu brennen, als er zu rufen begann.  
Erst war seine mentale Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern in einem Sturm. Doch mit jedem Ruf wurde sie lauter.  
  
_Hilf mir … Hank, hilf mir!_  
  
  
Als Hank nach ihm griff und ihn von der Kälte fortzog, war Charles bereits so schwach, dass der andere Mutant ihn festhalten musste, damit er nicht einfach wieder hilflos an den Schranktüren abrutschte und zu Boden sank.  
„Charles, hören Sie mich?“  
Er hörte ihn. Doch er konnte ihn nicht verstehen.  
„Ich kann sie hören, Hank“, murmelte er. „Es sind zu viele.“  
Hände wanderten zu seinem Gesicht und irgendwie gelang es Charles, die Augen zu öffnen. Es war hell, viel zu hell.  
„Charles“, sagte Hank und seine Stimme war viel zu laut. „Sehen Sie mich an. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf mich. Nur auf mich. Hören Sie meine Gedanken.“  
Er wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
„Ich kann nicht …“  
Der Griff wurde fester, fast schmerzvoll.  
„Kommen Sie in meinen Kopf, Charles“, sagte Hank erneut und beugte sich so nah zu ihm, dass Charles sein eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass es seines war, denn er erkannte sich nicht.  
Eine neue Welle von Schmerz peitschte durch seinen Kopf und ließ ihn heiser aufschreien.  
„Es tut so weh!“  
„Lassen Sie los, Charles. Konzentrieren Sie sich nur auf mich.“  
Charles versuchte es.  
Versuchte es noch einmal.  
Versuchte es qualvolle Minuten lang, in denen er sich ganz auf den Mann vor sich konzentrierte. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle, von denen ihm einige viel zu bekannt waren.  
Und plötzlich schien sich der Raum zu drehen und er sah sich selbst, spürte seine eigene Haut und roch den Alkohol in seinem Atem.  
„Hören Sie mich?“, fragte Hank leise. Oder war er es, der fragte?  
„Ja …“, antwortete Charles und beobachtete seine eigenen Lippen, die das Wort formten. „Ich …“  
„Bleiben Sie ruhig. Atmen Sie tief durch. Und hören Sie weiter auf meine Stimme. Nur auf meine Stimme.“  
Charles starrte ihn an, tauchte in seine Augen ein und dann lagen Hanks Gedanken vor ihm ausgebreitet wie ein gigantischer Teppich, unendlich fein gewoben und wertvoll. Er sah alles. Dinge, die er kannte. Und so viel mehr, was nie für ihn bestimmt war. Instinktiv zuckte sein Verstand zurück.  
„Hör auf, Hank“, sagte er hilflos. „Ich … ich könnte dir wehtun … Und ich sollte … das nicht sehen.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber besser ich, als alle anderen.“  
Darauf fiel Charles keine Erwiderung ein.  
Also blieb er. Schwebte über dem Gedankenteppich und spürte, wie sich sein eigener Verstand langsam beruhigte. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen …  
  
Charles hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Aber irgendwann ließ Hank ihn los und sank mit einem Seufzen gegen den Schreibtisch.  
„Besser?“, fragte er leise.  
Charles nickte, auch wenn er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt fühlte.  
„Früher habe ich das auch immer gemacht. Wenn alles zu viel wurde.“  
„Also hat es geholfen?“  
Charles atmete tief durch und horchte in sich hinein. Die Stimmen waren noch da, doch das Hämmern war fort, ebenso die lähmende Angst.  
„Für den Moment, ja.“  
„Soll ich Sie wieder nach oben bringen?“  
Charles warf einen Blick auf den umgekippten Rollstuhl und nickte.  
„Damit würdest du mit sehr helfen. Ich fürchte, alleine schaffe ich das nicht.“  
Es war seltsam tröstlich, das zugeben zu können.  
Als Hank aufstand, traf einer seiner Schuhe die Scherben. Er sah auf die Überreste seines Rückfalls herab, sagte aber nichts.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charles trotzdem.  
„Ich weiß …“  
  
  
Hank war bei ihm, als er aufwachte. Er sah so müde aus, dass Charles sich fragte, wie lange er dort schon saß. Inzwischen war es wieder Abend. Zumindest glaubte er das.  
Als Hank bemerkte, dass er wach war, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem Lächeln, das seine Augen aber nicht erreichen konnte.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?“  
„Beschissen“, antwortete Charles ehrlich und lachte bitter.  
Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und der Arm, auf den er gestürzt war, pulsierte dumpf. Genau wie sein Kopf, in dem es schon wieder viel zu laut war.  
Viel schlimmer war aber der fahle Geschmack des Whiskys, den er noch immer auf der Zunge hatte, widerlich und viel zu vertraut. Und auch wenn es erst wenige Stunden her war, dass er getrunken hatte, verlangte sein Körper bereits wieder nach einer neuen Dosis.  
„Sie hatten einen Rückfall“, sagte Hank und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Und ich habe die Schachtel gefunden. Das Fläschchen mit dem Serum war noch unberührt.“  
„Ich habe keine Spritze genommen“, sagte Charles leise und jedes Wort fiel ihm schwer. „Ich wollte es, aber … Ich konnte nicht.“  
„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen.“  
„Meinst du?“, fragte Charles. Er richtete sich langsam auf und verzog das Gesicht, als die Bewegung erneute Wellen von Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. „Es hat sich nicht wie ein gutes Zeichen angefühlt.“  
Hank räusperte sich.  
„Genau deswegen bin ich hier.“  
Er griff nach etwas auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett und zog es zu sich heran.  
Es waren eine Spritze und eine kleine Flasche mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit.  
Charles spürte, wie sich sein Inneres augenblicklich in einen Klumpen Eis verwandelte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht das Serum“, sagte Hank mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme. „Es ist nur ein Beruhigungsmittel. Es wird Ihnen helfen, sich zu erholen.“  
Er wollte nach seinem Arm greifen, doch Charles zog ihn fort.  
„Nein … Ich kann nicht …“  
Hank sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Noch einmal: das hier ist nicht das Serum. Es ist nur Medizin. Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihnen das schwer fällt, aber Sie brauchen Hilfe dabei. Sie hatten einen schlimmen Rückfall. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie einen weiteren verkraften. Ich verstehe Ihre Gedanken, Charles. Aber das hier schaffen Sie nicht alleine. Und ich will Sie nicht an das hier verlieren!“  
Charles blickte ihn an. Hanks Gesicht zeigte echte Verzweiflung. Charles konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so gesehen zu haben. Aber was bedeutete das schon, nach all den Jahren in der Dunkelheit …  
  
Schließlich nickte er. Ließ zu, dass Hank nach seinem Arm griff und wandte sich ab, als er die Spritze ansetzte, die Nadel in seine Haut trieb und ihm das Beruhigungsmittel injizierte.  
„Es wird ein paar Minuten dauern, bis es wirkt. Aber dann sollte es bis morgen früh anhalten. Dann sehen wir weiter.“  
Charles sagte nichts. Er konnte nicht. Noch nicht.  
  
Irgendwann sank er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
Zumindest redete er sich ein, dass er nicht träumte.  
Dass er nicht die grauen Augen sah, deren Blick sich so nah anfühlte, als stünde er direkt vor ihm …  
  
-  
  
Erik wusste nicht, wie lange er auf der schmalen Zufahrtsstraße des Anwesens stand und das eiserne Tor anstarrte, das ihn von dem Haus trennte. Vielleicht nur Minuten. Vielleicht Stunden. Der Himmel über ihm war von hellgrauen Wolken bedeckt und der kühle Wind fuhr so kräftig durch die Äste und Blätter der Bäume, dass sich das Rauschen anhörte wie die Brandung am Meer, die sich an Felsen brach. Oder an einem Strand.  
  
Erik stieg aus dem Wagen und schloss die Autotür hinter sich. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, hatte das Tor offen gestanden, eine unausgesprochene Einladung an jeden, der hierherkam. Doch auf dieser Welt gab es keinen Platz für grenzenloses Vertrauen. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Und er war der Grund dafür, dass auch Charles es gelernt hatte.  
Erik löste seine Hand von dem metallenen Körper des Autos und ging auf das Tor zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er ein kurzes Flackern links von sich. Als er an der Mauer herabschaute, fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Metallschild, das im Unkraut lag. Erik konnte die Buchstaben nicht sehen, aber er wusste auch so, was darauf stand. _Xavier's School_. Er fragte sich, ob Charles es von der Mauer gerissen hatte.  
Das Tor war verschlossen, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf. Langsam ging Erik den Weg entlang, der ihn nach wenigen sanften Kurven direkt vor die Eingangstür führen würde.  
Je näher er dem Haus kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Er redete sich ein, dass er es tat, um sich umzusehen. Die Wege und der großzügige Platz vor dem Haus waren ungepflegt. Gräser und Sträucher hatten im Laufe der Jahre immer größere Bereiche der einst freien Flächen für sich beansprucht. Die Äste der Bäume hingen tief und warfen breite Schatten auf die Pflastersteine, von denen sich einige aus ihrem Bett lösten.  
Früher hätte Charles nie zugelassen, dass das Anwesen seiner Familie derart verkam.  
Vor der breiten Treppe, die zu der zweiflügligen Eingangstür führte, blieb Erik schließlich stehen. Langsam ließ er den Blick über den Stein und das Holz gleiten, suchte nach etwas und wusste doch, dass er es nicht finden würde. Er schloss die Augen, als ein Schwall unbestimmter Gefühle über ihn hereinbrach, so heftig, dass er für einen Moment nichts mehr wollte, als sich herumzudrehen und zu gehen. Oder gleich zu rennen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wieso war er hergekommen, nach so langer Zeit? Wieso, nach allem …  
  
Erik ging nicht.  
Jedenfalls nicht in die Richtung, die er wollte. Nein, stattdessen beobachtete er sich selbst dabei, wie er die Stufen hinaufstieg und vor der Tür stehenblieb. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es eine andere war als damals. Kurz wunderte er sich, bis er sich an den Grund dafür erinnerte. Er selbst war es gewesen, der die alte Tür zerstört hatte, als er die Schule angriff. Es war so lange her, dass er es tatsächlich vergessen hatte.  
Es hätte nur einer kleinen Bewegung bedürft, die Hand zu heben und anzuklopfen. Und doch schaffte Erik es nicht. Fast meinte er, den Mann spüren zu können, der irgendwo hinter den Mauern lebte. Es war ein absurder Gedanke, war doch nicht er es, der über diese Kraft verfügte. Erik fragte sich, ob Charles bereits wusste, dass er hier war. Er trug den Helm nicht, hatte ihn in Washington zurückgelassen, als er gegangen war. Nichts schirmte seine Gedanken von ihm ab. Doch falls der Telepath es wusste, machte er sich nicht bemerkbar. Überließ ihm die Entscheidung, zu bleiben oder zu gehen. Erik wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, wenn er die Verantwortung für das hier tragen würde, die so schwer war, dass sie ihn niederzudrücken schien.  
_Du bist am Zug, Charles …_  
Damals war Charles darauf eingegangen. Jetzt nicht. Nein, dieses Mal überließ er Erik das Feld.  
Erik schluckte hart.  
Dann klopfte er.  
  
Es war Hank, der die Tür öffnete. Natürlich. Er war noch immer hier, wie in den vergangenen Jahren auch.  
Als er ihn erkannte, wollte er sie ihm vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch Erik war schneller. Er drückte eine Hand gegen das Holz und machte einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne.  
Wie erwartet wich Hank sofort zurück.  
„Verschwinde von hier!“, sagte Hank scharf und versuchte nicht einmal, seine Abneigung gegen ihn zu verbergen. Er verstärkte seinen Griff gegen die Tür und Erik musste bestürzt feststellen, dass der Junge stärker war als er.  
„Warte, Hank“, sagte er schnell und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall. „Ich bin nicht hier, um dir etwas zu tun.“  
Hank zog die Brauen hoch und musterte ihn durch seine dicken Brillengläser.  
„Als du das das letzte Mal gesagt hast, hast du kurz danach die Tür eingeschlagen, unschuldige Schüler verletzt und versucht, Cerebro zu stehlen!“  
„Ich weiß“, unterbrach ihn Erik unwirsch.  
„Was willst du dann hier?“, fragte Hank weiter, auch wenn Erik klar war, dass er es längst wusste. Hank war vieles, aber sicher nicht dumm.  
„Ich will nur kurz nach ihm sehen“, antwortete er trotzdem. „Ich will die Tür nicht noch einmal aufbrechen, aber ich tue es, wenn du mich nicht freiwillig hineinlässt.“  
Hanks Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, dann hinab, und Erik konnte förmlich sehen, wie er die möglichen Alternativen und ihre Konsequenzen in seinem Kopf durchspielte.  
Schließlich seufzte er und trat zurück.  
„Es hat wohl keinen Sinn, zu behaupten, dass er nicht da ist, oder?“  
„Nein“, bestätigte Erik.  
  
Langsam ging er an Hank vorbei und betrat die Eingangshalle. Es war düster und viel stiller, als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Der Kronleuchter hing wieder an seinem Platz mehrere Meter über ihren Köpfen, doch keine der Glühbirnen leuchtete. Erik meinte, Kratzspuren auf dem Metall zu entdecken. Als hätte jemand - oder etwas - mit Krallen ihn für seine Turnübungen missbraucht. Auf dem runden Tisch darunter stand eine riesige Blumenvase mit verwelkten Blumen. Erik wandte sich nach rechts. Durch die geöffnete Tür konnte er einen Blick in Charles' Arbeitszimmer werfen. Oder den Raum, der früher einmal sein Arbeitszimmer gewesen war. Jetzt herrschte blankes Chaos in dem kleinen Zimmer. Charles selbst war nicht dort.  
Hank folgte ihm schweigend und ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Erik tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, etwas dazu zu sagen. Er wandte sich vom Arbeitszimmer ab und ging weiter zur Treppe in die oberen Etagen.  
„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er, ohne Hank anzusehen.  
„Interessiert dich das wirklich?“, fragte der Mutant zurück und sein Ton machte klar, dass er nicht an einer Antwort interessiert war.  
Erik gab sie ihm trotzdem.  
„Wäre ich sonst hier?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, _Magneto_ “, provozierte Hank ihn weiter. „Wenn du sein Freund wärst, würde ich dir vielleicht glauben, dass du dir Sorgen um ihn machst. Aber du bist nicht sein Freund. Nicht mehr. Nein, du bist …“  
Jetzt sah Erik ihn doch an.  
„Red' ruhig weiter, Hank. Was bin ich?“  
Hank sah ihn an, doch er sprach nicht weiter.  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Grinsen.  
„Also, sagst du mir jetzt endlich, wo er ist? Oder muss ich selbst suchen?“  
Hanks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, doch Erik entging das leichte Zittern dennoch nicht.  
„Er ist oben“, sagte Hank schließlich und klang seltsam resigniert. „Aber ich warne dich … Es ist kein schöner Anblick.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn über diese Aussage.  
Als er Charles das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er verletzt gewesen. Aber er hatte seine Kräfte wieder gehabt, was bedeutete, dass er zumindest das Serum nicht mehr nahm. Was sein anderes … Problem anging, konnte Erik nur raten.  
  
Hank ging vor, als sie die Treppen zum zweiten Stockwerk hinaufstiegen. Hier oben schien die Stille noch massiver. Die Flure, durch die sie gingen, und die wenigen Zimmer, in die Erik einen Blick erhaschen konnte, schienen unbewohnt und vernachlässigt. Früher hatte Charles das Haus immer viel bedeutet, war es doch alles, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war und ein Teil seiner Vision von einer Schule für Mutanten. Er hatte ein halbes Dutzend Angestellter beschäftigt, die sich um Haus und Grundstück kümmerten, selbst wenn er gar nicht hier war. Jetzt arbeitete niemand mehr hier. Wie es aussah, hatte Charles nicht nur aufgehört, für Mutanten zu kämpfen. Er kämpfte nicht einmal mehr für sich selbst. Bei ihrem letzten Streit auf dem Flug nach Paris hatte ihn Charles' Resignation nur wütend gemacht. Doch langsam begann er zu ahnen, dass es wohl doch mehr als den Vorfall auf Kuba gegeben hatte, das Charles Xavier derart niedergeschmettert hatte.  
  
Vor Charles' Schlafzimmer blieben sie schließlich stehen.  
Erik schluckte schwer, als ihn die Erinnerungen wie ein Hammerschlag trafen. Plötzlich sah er sich selbst, wie er Charles gegen die schwere Holztür drückte und die Lippen auf seine presste, während seine Hände unter Charles' Hemd wanderten und seine warme Haut streichelten …  
Verloren, alles verloren.  
  
„Ich warte vor der Tür“, sagte Hank leise, als wollte er nicht, dass Charles ihn hörte.  
Erik nickte abwesend. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlug sein Herz schneller, als er nach der Klinke griff und sie nach unten drückte. Hinter ihm sagte Hank noch etwas, doch Erik hörte ihn nicht mehr. Nein, er nahm nur seine Hand auf dem kalten Metall wahr. Das Knarren der Scharniere, als er die Tür aufschob und den Raum dahinter betrat.  
Dann rückte alles andere in den Hintergrund.  
  
Erik schloss die Tür hinter sich genauso vorsichtig, wie er sie geöffnet hatte. Als befände er sich in einer Blase, die beim kleinsten Geräusch einfach platzen würde. Dann wandte er sich um.  
Er kannte den Raum, in dem er jetzt stand, viel besser, als er je gewollte hatte. Kannte jedes einzelne der Möbelstücke, wusste, wie sich das Holz unter einen Fingern anfühlte, der weiche Teppich unter seinen Schuhen, die Laken auf seiner Haut. Kannte die Schatten, welche das trübe Licht der antiken Lampen auf Wände und Decke werfen würde, die Geräusche, die das Bett machte, wenn man sich darin umdrehte. Trotzdem erkannte er ihn kaum wieder.  
Schwere Vorhänge sperrten das Tageslicht beinahe vollständig aus. Es roch nach altem Schweiß und Desinfektionsmittel, nach Erbrochenem und Krankheit und keinen dieser Gerüche hatte er je mit diesem Raum verbunden.  
Das Bett, in dem eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt lag, war zerwühlt. Mehrere Wolldecken lagen wild auf der Matratze und dem Boden verteilt. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, direkt neben dem Bett, ragte eine dünne Metallstange empor, an der ein Beutel mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit hing. Eriks Blick folgte dem Schlauch, der an der Unterseite befestigt war, bis zu dem Mann in dem Bett. War das wirklich Charles, der dort lag?  
  
Erik riss den Blick von ihm los, trat um das Bett herum zu den Fenstern und öffnete die Vorhänge gerade soweit, dass ein schwacher Lichtschein ins Zimmer fiel. In das Grau da oben hatten sich einige blaue Flecken geschlichen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolken kämpfen würden. Erik atmete tief durch. Dann drehte er sich um und sah zu dem Mann, der der Grund dafür war, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, zu gehen.  
  
Charles lag auf der Seite, das von Schmerz und Erschöpfung verzerrte Gesicht zum Fenster gewandt. Auch wenn es gut eine Woche her war, konnte Erik noch die Spuren der Kopfwunde sehen, die er sich während des Angriffs der Sentinels zugezogen hatte. Die langen Haare hingen ihm in feuchten Strähnen wild ins Gesicht und ließen seine Haut noch blasser wirken. Er sah kaum noch lebendig aus.  
Erik ging neben dem Bett in die Knie und streckte beinahe automatisch eine Hand nach ihm aus. Als er die Bewegung bemerkte, hielt er inne. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch kein Wort fand den Weg aus ihm heraus. Was hätte er auch sagen können? Sein Blick glitt über Charles' ausgemergelten Körper und nahm das Bild viel zu deutlich auf. Charles trug ein graues T-Shirt mit dem Logo seines Colleges an der Universität Oxford. Der Stoff war zerknittert und fleckig, als hätte er es seit Wochen nicht ausgezogen. Als Erik es das letzte Mal an ihm gesehen hatte, hatte Charles neben ihm im Bett gelegen, ihn angesehen und gelächelt. Wie lange war das her?  
Er sah an sich herab und bemerkte, dass er seine Hand immer noch in seine Richtung erhoben hatte. Er zwang sich dazu, die Bewegung zu Ende zu führen, und berührte Charles' Gesicht. Seine Haut war kalt und feucht vor Schweiß. Erik strich ihm einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. Dabei streiften seine Finger die kleine Narbe über seiner Augenbraue. Das zu sehen war seltsam. Bisher war immer er der mit den Narben gewesen.  
  
Erik konnte nicht sagen, ob Charles seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern zuckten seine Augen wild in alle Richtungen und seine Kiefermuskulatur arbeitete unentwegt, als wollte er sprechen oder schreien und brachte doch kein Wort zustande. Und die ganze Zeit ging sein Atem viel zu schnell. Er schlief nicht, aber er war auch nicht wach. Er schwebte irgendwo dazwischen und was immer er dort sah oder spürte, er war dem hilflos ausgeliefert.  
Noch während er darüber nachdachte, bewegte Charles plötzlich eine Hand und Erik zuckte zusammen. Bebend und unsicher wie ein Schlafwandler glitten Charles' dünnen Finger über seinen eigenen Arm, schien nach etwas zu suchen. Wonach, wurde Erik klar, als sie an der Stelle ankamen, an der die Nadel der Infusion in seiner Haut steckte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Erik die Kratzer darum. Offenbar hatte Charles sich bereits zuvor mit der Nadel verletzt, die ihm eigentlich nur helfen sollte. Erik packte seine Hand, bevor Charles nach dem kleinen Stück Metall greifen konnte, und zog sie von seinem Arm fort. Charles zuckte zusammen und für einen kurzen Moment öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah direkt in seine Richtung.  
Seine Augen waren blauer als der Himmel da draußen und sie so plötzlich so nah vor sich zu haben, berührte dieses Etwas in ihm, dessen Existenz Erik Zeit seines Lebens geleugnet hatte. Er hielt die Luft an, wartete auf eine Reaktion, ein Wort, einen Schrei, eine telepathische Attacke, irgendetwas. Bis er die Leere in diesem tiefblauen Blick sah und ihm bewusst wurde, dass Charles ihn zwar ansah, aber nicht wahrnahm. Die Hand, die er noch immer festhielt, war eiskalt. Als Eriks Blick von ihr seinen Arm hinauf wanderte, bemerkte er weitere Kratzspuren, die sich rot von der blassen Haut abhoben. Sie sahen frisch aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte Charles sie sich selbst zugefügt.  
Und plötzlich war die Nähe zu viel, einfach zu viel.  
  
Erik ließ seine Hand los und brachte Abstand zwischen sie.  
Als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, war da nur Wut gewesen. Zumindest hatte es sich so angefühlt. Charles hatte beinahe zehn Jahre damit verbracht, sich ein Universum aufzubauen, in dem Erik das Monster und er das Opfer war. Zehn Jahre, in denen er sich selbst zerstörte, damit er ihm die Schuld dafür geben konnte.  
Erik sollte wütend auf ihn sein. Verdammt, er war wütend auf ihn! Und doch war es nicht die Wut, die ihn hierher geführt hatte. Nein, es war dieses unbestimmte Gefühl in ihm, das seine Schritte hierher gelenkt hatte. Dieses Gefühl, dass er so lange nicht gespürt hatte, dass er geglaubt hatte, er könnte es gar nicht mehr. Dessen Namen er ahnte und den er doch niemals aussprechen würde, nicht sich selbst und auch nicht ihm gegenüber.  
Erik runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete den Mann vor sich. Charles war noch unruhiger geworden. Seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen, doch seine Hand bewegte sich unaufhörlich, glitt über die Laken und Decken, als suchte sie nach etwas. Oder jemandem.  
Wenn er Charles ansah, waren da nur Widersprüche. Schwarz und weiß, zusammen und doch soweit voneinander entfernt, wie es nur möglich war. Er trug die Schuld an seinem Zustand, daran, dass Charles nun hier lag und litt. Es tat ihm leid. Und doch würde er jederzeit wieder so handeln. Es war kein Fehler. Und doch der größte in seinem Leben.  
Er hasste Charles. Und doch …  
  
Die Sonne brach durch die Wolken, durchdrang das Zimmer wie eine Flutwelle aus purem Gold und zum ersten Mal konnte Erik sich richtig umsehen. Gegenstände, die bisher nur dunkle Flecken auf dem dicken Teppich und dem Holzboden gewesen waren, nahmen Kontur an und entpuppten sich als Bücher, Kleidungsstücke, Papierfetzen, Gläser. Direkt neben ihm, halb unter einer Decke vergraben, entdeckte er ein Viereck, das im Licht der Sonne glänzte. Er schob die Decke beiseite und sein Blick fiel auf mehrere gerahmte Bilder. Erik hob eines davon auf und erkannte es sofort. Früher hatte es immer neben Charles' Bett gestanden. Es zeigte Raven in ihrer Lieblingsgestalt. Blonde Haare fielen ihr in sanften Wellen um das hübsche Gesicht und die schmalen Schultern. Sie lächelte, doch Erik meinte, jenen Hauch von Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick zu sehen, den sie auch später so oft gezeigt hatte. Hier in Westchester. Nachdem sie Charles verlassen und sich ihm angeschlossen hatte. Und auch, als sie ihn verließ. Wenn es etwas gab, das er mit ihrem Gesicht verband, dann war es dieser Ausdruck.  
Erik stellte das Bild zurück auf seinen Platz auf dem Nachttisch und griff nach dem nächsten. Scherben knirschten, als er den Rahmen aufhob und umdrehte.  
Und erstarrte.  
Das Bild zeigte Charles und ihn vor dem großen Haus. Es musste über zehn Jahre alt sein. Charles stand neben ihm, so nah, dass sich ihre Arme berührten. Die grauen Trainingsanzüge, die sie trugen, wiesen dunkle Schweißflecken auf. Offenbar wurde das Bild kurz nach einem ihrer bescheuerten Wettkämpfe gemacht. Ihre Gesichter wirkten erschöpft, trotzdem lächelten sie. Beide. Erik konnte sich nicht erinnern, wer das Bild gemacht hatte. War es Moira gewesen? Das Bild hatte etwas vertrautes und doch schien die Szene aus einem anderen Leben zu stammen. Einem Leben, das kaum noch mehr als eine blasse Erinnerung war. Er war nicht mehr der Mann auf dem Bild. Und Charles war es auch nicht.  
Er wollte das Foto neben das andere stellen, hielt dann jedoch inne. Es war nur eine Erinnerung, eine von so vielen, die er eigentlich nie wollte. Trotzdem konnte er sie nicht loslassen. Vielleicht, weil dieses Bild der einzige echte Beweis dafür war, dass es jene Wochen wirklich gegeben hatte.  
Erik schüttelte die restlichen Scherben ab, löste das Foto vorsichtig aus dem Rahmen und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. Dann stellte er den leeren Rahmen an seinen Platz zurück. Bis Charles merkte, dass es fort war, würde er schon längst nicht mehr hier sein.  
  
Erik richtete sich leise auf und sah auf Charles hinab. Seine Hand bewegte sich noch immer, verkrampft und bebend, und der Rest seines ausgemergelten Körpers zitterte fürchterlich. Es war warm im Zimmer, fast heiß, dennoch schien er zu frieren. Erik warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass sie noch immer da war. Er wollte gehen. Und verdammt, er sollte gehen! Doch er konnte nicht. Dieses Gefühl ließ ihn nicht.  
Er musste sich dazu zwingen, den Blick von der Tür loszureißen und ihn wieder anzusehen. Charles' Hand hatten die Nadel fast wieder erreicht, die unablässig irgendwelche Medikamente in seine Adern schickte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er erneut versuchen würde, sich den Fremdkörper aus der Haut zu ziehen. Dabei sollte er das Gefühl eigentlich kennen. Oder hatte er endlich angefangen, zu kämpfen?  
Erik ging um das Bett herum, bis er hinter ihm stand. Langsam, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht aufzuwecken, zog er sich die Lederjacke von den Schultern und legte sie ans Fußende des Betts. Dann ließ er sich auf der Matratze nieder und legte sich neben ihn, so nah, dass ihn nur noch eine Handbreit von Charles' Körper trennte. Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf seinen Arm, hinderte ihn so daran, die Nadel greifen zu können. Charles' Finger fanden seine, glitten darüber, versuchten, sie von sich zu schieben. Erik ließ es nicht zu.  
Früher hatte es Momente gegeben, da hatte Erik diese Nähe zu dem anderen Mann fast genossen. Jetzt fühlte es sich nur noch grauenvoll an. Charles' Körper bebte und fühlte sich furchtbar kalt an. Und wo Charles seinen Berührungen früher mit Vertrauen und Lust begegnet war, waren jetzt nur noch Abweisung und Schmerz. Er sollte nicht hier sein, nicht bei ihm liegen und ihn berühren. Und er war sich fast sicher, dass Charles ihn fortgejagt hätte, wenn er wüsste, was hier passierte. Trotzdem rutschte Erik weiter nach vorne, überwand auch noch den letzten Abstand und zog sich an ihn, legte einen Arm um seine Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen langen Haaren. Sog das bisschen Nähe in sich ein, so elend und falsch es auch sein mochte, während alles in ihm danach schrie, ihm wenigstens dieses eine Mal beizustehen. In dieser kleinen Feuerpause in diesem Krieg. Und als wären diese Berührungen der Funke, der den Zunder in seinem Inneren wieder entflammte, spürte er es wieder. Dieses Gefühl, das er nicht wollte und doch nicht abschütteln konnte. Erik schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, nahm seinen Geruch in sich auf, füllte seinen Körper damit. Wen versuchte er eigentlich, hier zu täuschen? Er wusste nur zu genau, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete. Und es wunderte ihn längst nicht mehr, dass es ausgerechnet Charles war.  
Charles, Charles, immer nur er …  
Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Natürlich.  
Und doch es änderte nichts.  
  
„Ich werde das Land verlassen.“  
Er wusste nicht, wieso er das plötzlich sagte. Wieso er mit ihm sprach, obwohl Charles ihn wohl gar nicht hören konnte. Doch einmal begonnen, konnte er nicht mehr aufhören.  
„Ich muss weg von hier. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Mein Flug geht morgen früh.“  
Er meinte, dass sich Charles' Körper bei seinen Worten kurz bewegte. Aber wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein. Er redete einfach weiter. Erzählte ihm, dass er nach Europa gehen würde. Was er dort tun würde, wusste er noch nicht. Zuerst einmal wohl darauf warten, dass Gras über die Sache wuchs. Und dann …  
Charles reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Und auch, als Erik schließlich verstummte, rührte er sich nicht. Trotzdem war es seltsam beruhigend, ihm alles zu erzählen. Sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Von ihm, der wohl der einzige auf der Welt war, den das zumindest ein bisschen interessierte. Und der ihn vielleicht sogar verstehen würde.  
Weil er am Ende genauso einsam war wie er selbst.  
  
Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann wurde Charles endlich ruhiger. Erik konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Körper die Wärme aufsog, die sein eigener produzierte. Erik spürte seinen Herzschlag an seiner Brust, spürte, wie er sich beruhigte, sich seinem eigenen anzupassen schien, bis er mit ihm eins wurde. Und für einen kurzen Moment fühlte es sich wieder an wie damals. Vertraut. Und viel zu gut.  
  
Als er sich sicher war, dass Charles eingeschlafen war, löste Erik langsam seinen Arm von ihm und richtete sich auf. Charles atmete heftig aus, doch er wachte nicht auf. Erik griff nach einer der Wolldecken und breitete sie über ihm aus. Dann stand er auf und griff nach seiner Jacke.  
  
Er war schon fast an der Tür, als er ihn plötzlich spürte. Wie einen Windhauch auf nackter Haut, bei dem sich die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellten. Es war nur ein einziges Wort und es schien so weit weg, dass es fast nicht zu hören war. Doch für ihn war es ganz nah.  
_Erik …_  
Er drehte sich nicht um, sah ihn nicht mehr an.  
Denn vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, wäre er dann nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, zu gehen.  
  
Nach der Wärme von Charles' Körper fühlte sich das Metall der Türklinke wie Eis an.  
  
  
Hank erwartete ihn vor der Tür. Er lehnte an der Wand gegenüber der Bibliothek, in der Hand einen frischen Infusionsbeutel.  
„Er schläft“, sagte Erik knapp.  
Hank nickte.  
„Das ist gut.“  
Erik streifte sich die Jacke über und merkte, dass Hank ihn beobachtete. Er ahnte, was er sah. Sein Hemd war verknittert und seine Haare lagen nicht mehr so ordentlich wie bei seiner Ankunft. Als er den Blick erwiderte, wandte Hank sich ab. Trotzdem konnte Erik die Abneigung in seinem Gesicht sehen. Ob gegen ihn oder gegen das, was Charles und ihn vor so langer Zeit verbunden hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle.  
Er deutete auf die klare Flüssigkeit in dem Beutel in Hanks Hand.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Elektrolyte. Medikamente“, antwortete Hank. „Er isst und trinkt kaum etwas. Damit sorge ich dafür, dass er am Leben bleibt.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn. Und dann stellte er die Frage, der er bisher ausgewichen war.  
„Das da drinnen … Was ist mit ihm? Was hat ihm das angetan?“  
Hank sah an ihm vorbei zu Charles' Tür, die noch immer einen Spalt offenstand.  
„Er hat das Serum abgesetzt, um seine Kräfte wiederzubekommen. Doch es ging zu schnell. Sein Körper hat das nicht verkraftet und wehrt sich.“  
„Dieses Serum … Was genau hast du ihm da gegeben?“  
„Es sollte dafür sorgen, dass er wieder gehen kann. Und es hat funktioniert. Aber es hat auch seine Mutation unterdrückt. Als ich das bemerkt habe, wollte ich es verändern. Doch er …“  
Hank brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Erik spürte die vertraute Hitze der Wut.  
„Du hast einen Junkie aus ihm gemacht“, sagte er hart.  
Hanks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihm das Mittel gegeben, aber seine Sucht ist nicht meine Schuld. Wenn du wissen willst, wer schuld ist, dann sieh' in einen verdammten Spiegel, _Magneto_.“  
„Ich habe ihn nicht dazu gezwungen, seine Kräfte wegzuwerfen.“  
„Nein, aber du hast ihn auch nicht davon abgehalten.“  
„Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, auf ihn aufzupassen.“  
„Als sein Freund wäre es das.“  
„Hast du nicht vorhin gesagt, ich wäre nicht sein Freund?“  
Hank starrte ihn an und Erik sah zurück. Ein stummes Duell, das Erik schließlich beendete.  
„Wird er wieder gesund?“  
Hank nickte.  
„Sobald sein Blut wieder frei ist von dem Serum und … dem Alkohol und er sich von der körperlichen Anstrengung des kalten Entzugs erholt hat, dann ja. Er wird wieder gesund.“  
„Und seine Kräfte?“  
„Das liegt bei ihm. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch das schaffen wird. Es ist Charles. Er ist stärker als … Er ist stark.“  
Erik war sich da nicht so sicher. Doch er erwischte sich dabei, dass er es hoffte.  
„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?“  
„Kommt darauf an“, sagte Hank misstrauisch.  
„Sag ihm nicht, dass ich hier war.“  
„In Ordnung …“  
„Danke.“  
Er löste sich von der Tür und ging Richtung Treppenhaus. Auf dem Weg kam er an der Tür zu dem Zimmer vorbei, das früher seines gewesen war. Bevor er Charles verraten und verlassen hatte. Und selbst durch das massive Holz konnte er es spüren. Wie ein kurzes Aufflackern am Rand seines Bewusstseins, ein Blitz in der Dunkelheit. Charles hatte ihn also wirklich mitgenommen.  
Kurz bevor er die erste Stufe herunterstieg, wandte er sich noch einmal um.  
„Pass auf ihn auf.“  
„Natürlich“, sagte Hank und Erik zweifelte keine Sekunde an seiner Antwort.  
  
Hank folgte ihm nicht mehr nach unten.  
Der Himmel war inzwischen beinahe wolkenlos und als Erik das Haus verließ, zwang ihn das Licht für einen Moment dazu, zu blinzeln. Er hob eine Hand über die Augen und spürte für einen kurzen Moment das Foto, das gegen seine Brust drückte.  
„Leb' wohl, alter Freund“, sagte er leise, bevor er das Anwesen verließ.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er Charles wiedersehen würde. Oder wann.  
Doch wenn ihn die vergangenen Jahre eines gelehrt hatten, dann, dass man Charles Xavier nicht los wurde.  
Und zum ersten Mal fühlte sich dieser Gedanke beinahe angenehm an.  
  
-  
  
Das Gefühl zu fallen war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, bevor er aufschreckte.  
Er wusste instinktiv, dass er wieder wach war. Doch die Eindrücke aus der Dunkelheit waren so stark, dass sie mit ihm an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins drangen.  
In dieser Erinnerung stürzte er tiefer und tiefer, unfähig, sich festzuhalten und seinen Sturz zu bremsen. Unfähig, zu sehen, was unter ihm lag. Oder über ihm. Er fiel und fiel. Aus dem Nichts. Und zurück hinein. Alleine mit sich und der Angst, zu sterben.  
  
Charles zuckte zusammen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ihn die Realität hart wie ein Hammerschlag traf. Sofort explodierte wilder Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als hätte er nur auf diesen Augenblick der Schwäche gewartet, wie ein Jäger, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, sein wehrloses Opfer aus dem Hinterhalt zu überfallen. Er hörte Stimmen, dumpf und weit weg, als würde er den Kopf unter Wasser drücken. Kurz meinte er, eine davon wiederzuerkennen, doch der Eindruck ging in dem wilden Pulsieren in seinem Schädel unter, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde. Er erinnerte sich an einen Traum, den er gehabt hatte, bevor er in den bodenlosen Abgrund gestürzt war. Einen Traum von so vielen. In diesem einen ging es um Erik. Mal wieder. Er war hier, ganz nah, und strich ihm über das Gesicht. In seinem Traum hatte er die Augen geöffnet und ihn angesehen und aus den grauen Augen war mehr herausgeströmt, als er hatte fassen können. Schmerz, Bedauern, Zorn, Schuld, Trauer. Liebe …  
Es war ein Traum, nur ein dummer Traum, doch die Gefühle drohten ihn dennoch zu überwältigen. Schwerfällig drehte Charles sich herum, drückte das Gesicht in die verschwitzten Kissen, so fest, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Und schon diese kleine Bewegung reichte aus, um das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf in einem Maß zu steigern, dass er beinahe geschrien hätte.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Lungen nach Luft schrien, doch er verwehrte sich selbst den lebensrettenden Atem. In die weiße Glut des Schmerzes schlichen sich schwarze Blitze, ein Gewitter direkt hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Doch nicht einmal das Gefühl, zu ersticken, oder die Blitze in seinem Kopf, konnten die Gedanken an den anderen Mann vertreiben. Sie blieben, viel zu klare Abbilder seines Traums, die sich fest in seine Netzhaut einbrannten, unauslöschlich.  
Als gäbe es dort nicht schon genug Bilder von ihm.  
Er wollte das nicht. Er wollte nicht an ihn denken und daran erinnert werden, dass sie einander verloren hatten. Einmal, zweimal, unzählige Male. Er wollte es nicht fühlen, wollte diesen _Schmerz_ nicht. Nein, er wollte nur, dass es aufhörte!  
  
Irgendwann, als ihm bereits so schwindelig war, dass er glaubte, bewusstlos zu werden, übernahm sein Atemreflex die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er holte keuchend Luft. Schon seltsam. Selbst nach allem, was er sich und seinem Körper angetan hatte, klammerte der sich noch immer an dieses Leben. Weigerte sich, ihn aufzugeben. Und zwang ihn dazu, dieses Leben viel zu deutlich wahrzunehmen. Jeden verdammten Tag.  
  
Wenn Hanks Versuche, ihn vom Alkohol wegzubringen, ihn eines gelehrt hatten, dann war es das Verstecken von Flaschen.  
Charles hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie noch da war. Doch jetzt schien sie nach ihm zu rufen, viel zu laut, als dass er die Stimme hätte ignorieren können.  
Das Glas unter seinen Fingern war kühl und entglitt ihm fast, als Charles die Flasche an sich zog. Er wusste nicht, was darin war. Oder wie lange die Flasche schon in der Ecke hinter dem Nachttisch gestanden hatte. Doch das war nicht wichtig. Nichts war mehr wichtig. Seine ganze Welt schrumpfte auf diesen kleinen Punkt zusammen. Es gab nur noch ihn, den Schmerz und die Flasche in seiner Hand. Kein Platz mehr für klare Gedanken. Für Selbsthass. Oder Schuldgefühle.  
Seine zitternden Finger fanden den Deckel viel zu schnell. Fühlten das kleine Stück Metall, strichen darüber, spürten, wie sich seine Körperwärme langsam darauf übertrug. Es war fast schon ironisch. Wenn die Menschen an Metall dachten, war da immer der Eindruck von Kälte. Dabei war die Wärme nur eine kurze Berührung entfernt.  
Ganz nah …  
Charles ließ die Flasche sinken.  
  
_Nicht ihr Schmerz ist es, Charles …_   
Nein, es war seiner. Sein Schmerz, vor dem er sich seit zehn Jahren versteckte. Sein Schmerz, vor dem er davonlief, seit diese verdammte Kugel ihn getroffen und Erik ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Seit Raven gegangen war. Seit er die Schule verloren hatte. Sein Schmerz, vor dem er floh, seit seine ganze Welt einmal zu oft zusammengebrochen war. Und es war sein Schmerz, den er zum ersten Mal seit so vielen Jahren wieder richtig fühlen konnte. Und der ihn zerriss, weil er auch nach so langer Zeit noch genauso stark war wie damals. Weil sich in zehn verdammten Jahren rein gar nichts verändert hatte.  
_Du hast Angst …_  
Ja, die hatte er. Grausame Angst. Und erst jetzt begann er den Grund dafür zu begreifen.  
So viele Jahre hatte er geglaubt, dass er gegen _sie_ kämpfte. Ihre Stimmen in seinem Kopf, ihre Gefühle, die ihn viel zu hart trafen, seit er die Kontrolle über seine Kräfte verloren hatte. Doch es war nie um sie gegangen. Nein, es ging immer nur um ihn selbst. Um das, was an jenem Tag Risse bekommen hatte. Was gesplittert und schließlich kaputt gegangen war, irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren. Das nie verheilt war, weil er sich nie die Chance dazu gegeben hatte. Nein, er hatte sich nur betäubt. Sich, den Schmerz, die ganze Welt. Und am Ende war er gescheitert.  
Wieder so ein Punkt, an dem Erik am Ende recht behielt. Er war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich zu verstecken.  
_Wenn du ihn fühlst …_  
Charles konnte den Schmerz wieder fühlen. Verdammt, er fühlte ihn viel zu deutlich! All die Jahre hatte er das als Schwäche betrachtet. Hatte geglaubt, dass er einfach nicht stark genug war, das von sich zu schieben. Es hinter einer dicken Mauer zu verbergen, die bis in den Himmel reichte. Wie Erik es tat.  
Charles blickte an sich herab, betrachtete die Flasche in seiner Hand, ließ den Blick weiter wandern, über seine Brust, seinen Bauch, bis runter zu seinen Beinen. Die taub waren und die er manchmal doch irgendwie zu fühlen glaubte.  
_Wenn du ihn zulässt, ihn fühlst, ihn akzeptierst, dann wird er dich viel stärker machen, als du es dir jemals vorstellen konntest._  
Es war nicht leicht, sich diese Stärke vorzustellen, wenn man in verschwitzten Klamotten in seinem zerwühlten Bett lag, eine Flasche Whisky in der Hand hielt und auf seine gelähmten Beine herabsah, die man nie wieder würde bewegen können.  
Charles spürte, wie sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, obwohl Tränen in seinen Augen brannten.  
Es war nicht leicht.  
Das zu sehen. Zu fühlen. Und es _auszuhalten_.  
Es war nie um sie gegangen. Nein, da war immer nur er gewesen. Charles Francis Xavier. Der Mann, den er zu kennen geglaubt hatte. Der immer stark gewesen war. Dem alles gelang, was er auch anfing. Und der doch viel zu leicht zerbrochen war.  
Jetzt spürte er ihn wieder. Spürte sich selbst wieder. Das war gut. Und grausam. Und es gab ihm _Hoffnung_.  
  
_Es ist die größte Gabe, die wir besitzen …  _  
Charles drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen. Atmete tief durch, als sich seine telepathischen Kräfte ausdehnten, weiter, immer weiter.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er sie wieder hören konnte, so deutlich, als wären sie alle hier, als würden sie um sein Bett herum stehen und auf ihn herabsehen. Ihre Gefühle durchdrangen seine, durchdrangen ihn, einfach alles.  
  
_Schmerz …_  
  
Sein Verstand zuckte zurück, doch Charles zwang sich, nicht zurückzuweichen.  
Sie konnten ihm nichts tun. Nicht sie waren es, die seine Gedanken zerfetzten. Nein, er selbst war es.  
Und es wurde Zeit, dass er damit aufhörte.  
  
Es kostete ihn all seine Kraft.  
Und alle Überwindung.  
Doch schließlich ließ er ganz los.  
Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern baute sich ein Bild auf. Ganz langsam, wie ein belichtetes Foto, das in Entwicklerflüssigkeit gelegt wurde und sich langsam entfaltete. Zuerst waren da nur Schemen, Schatten in hellem und dunklem Grau. Dann wurde das Bild klarer. Er sah die glänzende Oberfläche von Metall überall um sich herum, helle Lampen, die in den Rand eines Stegs eingelassen waren. Und schließlich einen Helm, der sanft leuchtete.  
Sie alle begleiteten ihn hierher. Tanzten um ihn herum, streiften seine Gedanken, ließen ihn für einen Moment an ihrem Leben teilhaben. Menschen, Mutanten, Freunde.  
Charles seufzte tief.  
In seinem Kopf ging er langsam über den Steg, bis er das Kontrollpult erreichte, auf dem der Helm lag. Kurz stellte er sich vor, wie er ihn berührte, ihn aufsetzte und sich auf die Suche machte, genau wie damals.  
Dann beugte er sich über die Hebel und schaltete die Maschine aus.  
Und endlich herrschte Stille.  
_Charles_ hatte Recht gehabt.  
Er musste lernen, den Schmerz zu akzeptieren. Musste ihn spüren, um ihn verarbeiten zu können. Er konnte sich nicht länger betäuben. Nicht, so lange es da draußen so viele gab, die ihn brauchten.  
Doch für den Moment brauchte er Ruhe vor ihnen. Um die Stimme, die aus ihm selbst kam, verstehen zu können. Und um ihr endlich zu antworten.  
  
  
Als Hank später zu ihm kam, lag er noch immer da. Er drehte den Kopf, als der andere Mann an sein Bett trat und auf ihn herabsah. Und erst, als er seinen Blick bemerkte, wurde Charles bewusst, dass er die Flasche noch immer in der Hand hielt.  
„Charles … schon wieder?“, begann Hank und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, konnte Charles den Vorwurf in seiner Stimme nicht überhören.  
Er blinzelte, bevor er sich mühsam aufrichtete und die Flasche losließ. Jetzt sah auch Hank, das sie noch verschlossen war.  
„Sie haben nicht …“  
„Nein“, sagte Charles und schaffte es tatsächlich, zu lächeln. „Entsorgst du das bitte für mich?“  
Hank beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach der Flasche.  
„Natürlich.“  
Er nahm die Flasche an sich, betrachtete erst sie und dann ihn, abwartend. Anklagend.  
„Es kann sein, dass ich hier noch weitere Flaschen versteckt habe“, gab Charles widerwillig zu. „Genau erinnere ich mich nicht.“  
Hank zwang sich zu einem Nicken.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.“  
Er ließ sich auf der Bettkante neben ihm nieder und seufzte.  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Charles?“  
Es war nur eine einfache Frage, doch aus den Worten sprach so viel mehr. Die letzten Tage waren hart für ihn gewesen. Es war sein Entzug, doch Charles riss ihn mit hinein, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortete er ehrlich. „Aber langsam beginne ich, es herauszufinden.“  
„Brauchen Sie etwas?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich denke, ich werde noch etwas schlafen.“  
„Sie schlafen schon seit fast zwei Wochen“, entgegnete Hank und klang plötzlich deutlich schärfer. „Irgendwann werden Sie Ihr Bett verlassen müssen.“  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab und starrte durch die geöffneten Vorhänge nach draußen. Der Himmel war bewölkt und düster. Abweisend.  
„Ich weiß … aber ich … ich brauche noch Zeit.“  
Hank sagte nichts mehr.  
Charles hörte noch, dass er irgendwann aufstand und das Zimmer verließ.  
Dann war da nur noch die bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn bald darauf mit sich riss.  
Doch diesmal hatte er keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Denn zum ersten Mal seit langem war es still in seinen Träumen.  
  
  
Als Charles das nächste Mal aufwachte, schien ihm die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht.  
Gequält wollte er sich herumdrehen, fort von dem grellen Licht. Doch etwas – oder jemand – hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest.  
„Stehen Sie auf, Charles. Sie haben genug geschlafen.“  
„Lass mich …“, stieß er mühsam hervor.  
Sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und seine Zunge schleifte über jedes Wort und jeden Atemzug.  
„Sie haben Ihr Bett seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht verlassen. Ich habe eine Menge Geduld, aber auch die ist irgendwann verbraucht.“  
„Ich bin müde, Hank …“  
„Schluss jetzt!“  
Der Griff wurde stärker und im nächsten Moment wurde er grob in eine aufrechte Position gezogen. Charles schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wollte ihn anschreien, doch als er die Augen öffnete, sah er nur blaues Fell.  
Verwirrt sah er Hank an. Der Mutant stand vor seinem Bett und hielt ihn mit gewaltigen blauen Pranken aufrecht, die sich viel zu fest in seine Haut bohrten.  
„Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten, Professor“, sagte er betont langsam. „Entweder Sie stehen freiwillig auf oder ich zögere nicht, Sie mir über die Schulter zu werfen und in die Küche zu tragen. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie nicht diese Variante wählen, denn das wäre für uns beide äußerst peinlich.“  
Charles konnte ihn nur anstarren.  
Und irgendwann nicken.  
Hank zog ihn nach vorne, hob ihn aus dem Bett und half ihm in den Rollstuhl. Das Gefühl des kalten Kunststoffs unter seinem Körper war fremd und vertraut zugleich.  
„Du hast dich noch nie vor mir in Beast verwandelt“, sagte Charles zögerlich, während er in diesem unbekannten Gesicht nach seinem Freund suchte.  
„Ja …“, gab Hank zurück, während er ihm half, seine Füße auf die Stützen zu stellen. „Vielleicht hätte ich es mal tun müssen.“  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Charles, als Hank sich wieder erhob und sich dabei zurückverwandelte. Hatte auch er aufgehört, das Serum zu nehmen?  
„Jetzt werden Sie frühstücken.“  
  
  
In der Küche war es hell und warm und die Luft, die durch die geöffnete Terrassentür hereinwehte, roch nach Gras und Rosen und Sonne. Nach Leben. Charles hätte das beinahe genossen. Wenn diese verdammte Übelkeit nicht wäre.  
Hank hatte kein Erbarmen mit ihm. Er schob den Rollstuhl an den langen Küchentisch, auf dem bereits für das Frühstück gedeckt war.  
„Ich hab' keinen Hunger“, sagte Charles mehr als einmal, doch Hank schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Küchenzeile und als er sich herumdrehte, hielt er zwei Teller in der Hand, von denen er einen vor ihm abstellte. Darauf eine mit Käse belegte Scheibe Brot. Sonst nichts. Doch schon das reichte, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.  
„Ich bringe Sie erst wieder nach oben, wenn Sie das gegessen haben“, stellte Hank klar, bevor er sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch setzte.  
„Ich kann auch alleine nach oben gehen“, sagte Charles widerwillig und schob den Teller von sich.  
Hank besaß die Frechheit, zu grinsen.  
„In Ihrem Zustand schaffen Sie es nicht einmal zum Aufzug, Charles. Und jetzt essen Sie.“  
Charles hätte ihm gerne widersprochen. Doch er musste zugeben, dass Hank wahrscheinlich recht hatte.  
Also blieb er. Blieb und zwang diese verdammte Scheibe Brot in sich hinein, obwohl sein Magen schmerzte und sich bei jedem Bissen zusammenzog, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sich hier und jetzt zu übergeben.  
Wenn das Leben war, hatte er noch einen sehr langen Weg vor sich …  
  
„Ich bin fertig.“  
Hank blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Teller. Wie ein Lehrer, der eine Klassenarbeit begutachtete. Lächerlich …  
„Gut.“  
„Bring mich jetzt bitte nach oben.“  
Charles wollte nicht so verdammt jämmerlich klingen. Doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
  
Hank tat ihm den Gefallen, brachte ihn nach oben und half ihm zurück in sein Bett.  
„Danke“, murmelte Charles, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte und die Augen schloss. Schlafen, er wollte nur noch schlafen.  
„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es das schon war“, sagte Hank noch, doch seine Stimme klang weit weg. „Ich lasse Sie schlafen. Aber zum Mittagessen hole ich Sie wieder ab.“  
Charles konnte nicht einmal mehr nicken.  
  
Hank ließ ihn alleine und er versuchte, einzuschlafen. Fast gelang es ihm. Doch dann krampfte sich sein Inneres zu einem schmerzenden Klumpen zusammen.  
Charles schaffte es gerade noch, sich über den Bettrand zu lehnen, dann erbrach er das Frühstück auf den Fußboden.  
Als er sich wieder hinlegte, brannten seine Augen und sein Hals schmerzte, als hätte er pure Säure getrunken. Er hätte gerne die Kraft gehabt, aufzustehen und die Spuren seiner Schwäche zu beseitigen. Doch er hatte sie nicht. Er hatte gar keine Kraft mehr. Er hatte …  
  
  
Als Hank ihn zum Mittagessen weckte, waren einige Stunden vergangen, doch es fühlte sich an, als hätte er gerade einmal fünf Minuten geschlafen. Sein ganzer Körper tat weh und er war so müde, dass er nicht einmal mehr widersprechen konnte, als Hank ihn erneut aus dem Bett zog und in den Rollstuhl setzte. Am Rande bemerkte Charles, dass die Spuren seines Frühstücks fort waren. Er hatte nicht gehört, dass Hank bei ihm im Zimmer gewesen war.  
  
In der Küche servierte Hank ihm einen Teller mit heißer Suppe und hörte erst auf, ihn anzustarren, als er nach dem Löffel griff und zu essen begann.  
„Ich hoffe, sie schmeckt Ihnen“, sagte Hank, als er gegenüber von ihm Platz nahm und ebenfalls zu essen begann. „Ist ein neues Rezept.“  
Charles sah überrascht von seinem Teller auf.  
„Du hast das gekocht?“  
Hank verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ja.“  
Charles nahm einen weiteren Löffel und bemühte sich, sich auf den Geschmack zu konzentrieren. Und stellte fest, dass der tatsächlich ziemlich gut war. Sofern er das beurteilen konnte.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du kochen kannst“, sagte er leise. „Früher hast du das nicht gemacht.“  
Hank hob die Schultern.  
„Manchmal brauche ich eine Pause von der Arbeit. Und essen müssen wir ja immer. Also ist es ziemlich naheliegend.“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Ich habe wohl eine Menge verpasst.“  
„Ja, haben Sie. Aber Sie können das nachholen.“  
  
Hank erzählte ihm munter von seinen ersten misslungenen Kochversuchen, während Charles die Suppe Löffel für Löffel in sich hineinzwang. Die Übelkeit war immer noch da, doch sie wurde langsam erträglich. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem spürte er so etwas wie Hunger. Hank würde das wohl als gutes Zeichen werten. Ihm selbst würde es schon reichen, wenn er das Essen nicht gleich wieder auskotzte.  
  
„Soll ich Sie wieder nach oben bringen?“, fragte Hank, als er den inzwischen eiskalten Teller von sich schob.  
Charles seufzte schwer.  
„Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne Nein sagen und behaupten, dass es mir besser geht. Aber ich fürchte, dann würde ich lügen.“  
„Schon gut, Charles.“  
Er nickte schwach.  
„Also dann bis zum Abendessen?“  
Hank lachte leise.  
„Zum Abendessen, genau.“  
Er stand auf und trat an den Rollstuhl, um ihn nach oben zu bringen, hielt dann jedoch inne.  
„Und noch was …“, begann er zögerlich. „Es fällt mir nicht leicht, das zu sagen, Charles. Aber … Sie sollten dringend duschen.“  
Charles fuhr herum und starrte ihn an.  
„Wie bitte?!“  
Hank hob die Schultern und sah an ihm vorbei.  
„Zwingen Sie mich nicht, mich genauer auszudrücken.“  
Charles hörte ein verunglücktes Lachen und erst einen Moment später wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sein eigenes war.  
„Schon gut, ich denke, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde deinen Rat befolgen.“  
„Sehr gut. Dann kann ich auch wieder anfangen, in Ihrer Gegenwart zu atmen.“  
_Übertreib' es nicht, Hank._  
„Entschuldigung … Aber eins noch.“  
„Was?“  
„Willkommen zurück.“  
  
-  
  
Manchmal ändert sich die Welt so schnell, dass man nicht mehr hinterherkommt. Man steht nur da, sieht die Geschehnisse an sich vorbeirauschen, langsam genug, um sie zu sehen, doch zu schnell, um sie zu begreifen. Und plötzlich ist alles anders.  
  
Hank unterschrieb die letzten Unterlagen und packte sie zusammen mit den anderen in die bereitliegende Mappe. Als er sie schloss und von sich schob, fiel sein Blick automatisch auf das Logo, welches den dunkelroten Einband in schwarz geprägten Lettern zierte.  
_Xavier's School_  
Er war schon einmal an diesem Punkt gewesen. Damals, vor über zehn Jahren, als Charles Xaviers Traum zum ersten Mal Gestalt annahm. Eine Schule für Mutanten. Menschen wie ihn, die viel zu früh in ihrem Leben aus dem gerissen wurden, was man Alltag nannte. Ein Wort, das immer einen negativen Klang hatte. Zumindest bis zu dem Punkt, an dem man diesen Kokon aus Bekanntem und Gewohntem verlassen musste. Und für dieses neue Leben gab es keinen besseren Ort als diesen hier, keinen besseren Lehrer als diesen. Sie hatten diesen Traum aufgebaut und dann aufgegeben. Doch er war nicht tot. Nein, er war noch immer da, schwebte durch die leeren Flure wie ein geisterhaftes Versprechen. Ein Versprechen, was sie jetzt einlösen würden.  
Noch wusste Charles nichts von dem, was er hier tat. Zumindest glaubte Hank das. Doch man konnte nie wissen, ob dem Telepathen wirklich etwas von dem entging, was in seinem Haus passierte.  
Es war seltsam, wieder so zu denken. Charles hatte so viele Jahre ohne seine Kräfte gelebt, dass man manchmal glatt vergessen konnte, dass er sie einmal besaß. Zumindest so lange, bis das Serum seine Wirkung verlor und sie wieder brutal an die Oberfläche drängten. Es waren diese Stunden, diese Minuten, in denen Hank die Wucht seiner Kräfte manchmal viel zu deutlich hatte spüren können. In denen Charles sich in seinen Geist gedrängt und viel zu viel von dem, was er dachte und fühlte, auf ihn projiziert hatte.  
Auch in den letzten drei Wochen hatte es diese Momente gegeben. In denen Hank morgens schweißgebadet aufwachte und nicht mehr wusste, ob es seine Träume waren, an die er sich da erinnerte, oder Charles'. Sicher wusste es nur bei denen, die von _ihm_ handelten. Magneto. Nein, _Erik_. Immer wieder Erik. Früher hatte er diese Momente gefürchtet, denn jeder von ihnen hatte ein weiteres Stück von dem herausgerissen, was früher einmal Professor Charles Xavier gewesen war. Jetzt war es anders. Jetzt bedeutete es, dass er zurückkam.  
  
Hank ließ seinen Blick über den Schreibtisch und durch das Arbeitszimmer wandern, das aufgeräumter war, als er es in den vergangenen neun Jahren erlebt hatte. Das war nicht er gewesen.  
Noch immer war Charles geschwächt und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück wach zu bleiben. Alles strengte ihn an, jede Bewegung, selbst das Essen. Doch man konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie er sich langsam erholte. Hank half ihm, so gut er konnte, doch am Ende war es er selbst, der sich langsam wieder aus der Dunkelheit, die so lange sein Zuhause gewesen war, befreite.  
Und dazu hatte es nur einer gewaltigen Ohrfeige aus der Zukunft bedürft.  
Hank verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken an Logan. Es wäre zu viel gewesen, zu sagen, dass er ihn gemocht hatte. Doch er respektierte den Mann mit dem rauen Aussehen und dem manchmal noch raueren Inneren. In wenigen Stunden war ihm das gelungen, was er in all den Jahren nicht geschafft hatte. Manchmal dachte er darüber nach, was gewesen wäre, wenn er den Mut aufgebracht hätte, Charles so zu behandeln, wie Logan es getan hatte. Ob er ihn damit hätte retten können. Vor dem Serum, der Sucht und diesem Schmerz, der ihn langsam zerbrach. Die Antwort darauf war so einfach, wie sie endgültig war. Er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Er war nicht Logan. Er war Hank. Und er hatte getan, was Hank tun konnte. Er hatte auf Charles aufgepasst, all die Jahre. Und dafür gesorgt, dass dieses kleine Licht, das noch immer in ihm glühte, nicht vollständig verlosch.  
  
Als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Schreibtischlampe neben dem Telefon ausmachte, fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Zettel mit Telefonnummern. In den letzten Tagen waren es immer mehr geworden. Neben den Nummern standen die Namen von Kollegen, Bekannten, Freunden. Nach den Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt hatten die Anrufe angefangen und bis heute nicht aufgehört. Die erste Nummer auf der Liste war die von Alex. Er war der erste, der angerufen hatte und seitdem meldete er sich beinahe jeden Tag. Fragte nach Charles, nach den anderen, nach der Schule. Es war gut, mit ihm zu reden. Es fühlte sich fast wie früher an. Er war auch der erste, der versprach, zurückzukommen. Er hatte sie damals verlassen, wütend, enttäuscht, einsam. Doch er hatte sie nie vergessen. Und nie aufgehört, einer von ihnen zu sein. Charles' Schüler. Ein X-Men. Und Hank wusste, dass ihm andere folgen würden. Und vielleicht würde auch _sie_ irgendwann wieder vor der Tür stehen und ihn anlächeln. Was das anging, saßen Charles und er wohl im selben Boot. Zwei Männer, denen man das Herz auf brutale Weise herausgerissen hatte und denen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu hoffen, dass der neue Besitzer es nicht in seiner Hand zerdrückte. Und zum Glück lernten sie es langsam wieder. Zu hoffen.  
  
Ja, es gab diese Zeiten, in denen sich die Welt so schnell veränderte, dass man ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte. Manchmal war das Ergebnis schrecklich.  
Doch manchmal war es auch perfekt.  
  
-  
  
Jedes Gefühl ist in der Lage, Schmerz auszulösen.  
Bei manchen ist es offensichtlich. Wut, Angst, Trauer, Einsamkeit.  
Doch auch Freude kann wehtun. Sehnsucht. Und vor allem Liebe.  
Es gibt Phasen, da ist dieser Schmerz so weit weg, dass man beinahe vergessen könnte, dass er überhaupt existiert.  
Und dann wieder sind da diese Momente, in denen er so stark ist, dass man glaubt, er vergeht nie wieder. Momente, in denen er sich durch den Körper frisst wie Säure und alles auf seinem Weg vergiftet, jeden Gedanken, jede Zelle und jede Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten. Momente, in denen man sich nach nichts mehr sehnt als Betäubung, in denen man bereit ist, beinahe alles zu tun, um das nicht mehr fühlen zu müssen.  
Und in denen man doch ahnt, dass man am Ende machtlos gegen den Schmerz ist.  
Doch das ist nicht schlimm. Nicht immer. Denn es gibt noch eine weitere Wahrheit. Der Schmerz wird vergehen. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht dieses Jahr. Aber irgendwann. Und wenn man Glück hat, geht man stärker daraus hervor.  
Das war zumindest das, was er hoffte.  
  
Die Tage wurden einfacher. _Leben_ wurde einfacher. Jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr.  
Manchmal sah Charles in den Spiegel und konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass er noch hier war. Dass er noch atmete und dachte und vor allem fühlte. Er lernte wieder zu kämpfen. Erst einmal für sich. Und bald für die, die da draußen waren und ihn brauchten. Er wusste, dass das hier erst der Anfang eines langen Weges war. Wie eine lange Treppe, die er Stufe für Stufe hinaufstieg. Dieses mentale Bild brachte ihn zum lächeln, schien es doch seltsam unpassend für jemanden, der nicht mehr laufen konnte. Doch genauso fühlte es sich an.  
  
Das Sonnenlicht flutete die Räume und tauchte alles in goldenes Licht und milde Wärme.  
Charles stellte das letzte Buch an seinen Platz im Regal zurück und ließ den Blick durch die Bibliothek wandern. So viele Jahre waren vergangen, doch hier wirkte immer noch alles genau wie damals. Beinahe. Der Platz auf dem Schachbrett, der dem schwarzen König gehörte, war noch immer leer. Vielleicht würde er ihn irgendwann wieder füllen. An dem Tag, an dem Erik zurückkam. Falls es diesen Tag geben würde.  
Auch das war ein Schmerz gewesen, den zu akzeptieren er mühsam lernen musste.  
Und wie er erwartet hatte, war es der schwerste von allen gewesen.  
So viele Jahre hatte er versucht, zu verdrängen, was er für Erik fühlte. Versucht, es aus seiner Seele zu kratzen, egal wie weh es tat und egal, welche Wunden er davontragen würde. Alles schien ihm leichter zu ertragen als dieses Gefühl. Diese Liebe.  
Doch er fühlte es noch immer. Tag und Nacht, bei jedem Schlag seines Herzens, jedem Atemzug. Und ja, es tat immer noch weh. Viel zu sehr. Doch wie alles andere wurde auch das leichter zu ertragen.  
  
Charles kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück und genoss für einen Moment die frische Luft, die durch die geöffneten Fenster drang. So wie dieser Raum viel zu lange ein Spiegelbild des Elends in seinem Inneren gewesen war, war er jetzt das seiner Genesung. Das Aufräumen dauerte lange und er war noch immer geschwächt. Doch er hatte es nicht eilig.  
  
Als er die schwere Wolldecke vom Boden neben dem Bett aufhob, fiel sein Blick auf die Bilder auf seinem Nachttisch. Mehrere schwere Rahmen enthielten Fotos von Raven, seinen Eltern, Hank und den anderen. Bilder von sorglosen, glücklichen Zeiten. Charles sah sie jeden Morgen, wenn er aufwachte. Und jeden Morgen brachten sie ihn zum lächeln.  
Den Rahmen, der ganz hinten stand, hatte er bisher gar nicht gesehen.  
Charles beugte sich nach vorne und griff danach. Dieser Rahmen war leer und die blanke Glasscheibe fehlte. Wahrscheinlich war das Bild irgendwann einmal heruntergefallen und das Glas zerbrochen. Und dann hatte es jemand wieder zurück an seinen Platz gestellt. Derselbe jemand, der vorher das Foto herausgenommen hatte. Charles musste nicht überlegen, wer das gewesen war, wusste er doch nur zu genau, welches Foto in dem Rahmen gesteckt hatte.  
Es war eins von ihnen gewesen, von Erik und ihm. Er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie es entstanden war. Es war Raven gewesen, die auf die Idee gekommen war, ihre gemeinsamen Tage in der Villa mit dem Fotoapparat festzuhalten. Und wie erwartet war Erik alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als sie irgendwann mit der Kamera vor ihnen stand. Doch Charles hatte ihn einfach gepackt und an sich gezogen. Es war kein besonders schönes Foto gewesen. Auf dem Bild waren sie beide erschöpft und verschwitzt, mit zerzausten Haaren und Grasflecken auf den grauen Trainingssachen. Doch es war auch das einzige Bild, das es von ihnen gab. Von ihm.  
Charles hoffte, dass Erik gut darauf achtgab.  
  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und stellte den Rahmen zurück an seinen Platz.  
„Erik war hier“, sagte er leise, ohne sich herumzudrehen.  
Hinter ihm räusperte sich Hank und Charles spürte einen Anflug von Schuld in seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es Ihnen sagen sollte“, sagte der andere Mann kleinlaut. „Und Erik … Er hat mich gebeten, es nicht zu tun.“  
„Hm …“, machte Charles.  
Es war also doch kein Traum gewesen. Erik war hier gewesen, bei ihm. Hatte an seinem Bett gekniet, ihn angesehen und mit ihm gesprochen. Hatte ihn berührt.  
Jetzt wusste er, wieso er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, durch seine grauen Augen direkt in ihn hineinzusehen.  
Und wieso er meinte, dass sein Bett wieder schwach nach ihm roch.  
Scheinbar war er nicht der einzige, der mit seinem Schmerz kämpfte.  
  
„Wie lange ist es her?“, fragte er, ohne den Blick von dem leeren Bilderrahmen zu nehmen.  
„Etwa zwei Wochen. Ich wollte ihn nicht hineinlassen, aber er war sehr … Er wollte sehen, wie es Ihnen geht.“  
„Hat er irgendwas gesagt?“, wollte Charles wissen und schaffte es endlich, sich herumzudrehen.  
Hank schnaubte.  
„Sie wissen, wie er ist. Wenn Sie glauben, dass er mir gesagt hat, wo er hinwill oder was er vorhat, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen.“  
Charles nickte widerwillig. Etwas anderes hätte ihn wohl überrascht. Erik war schließlich noch nie besonders freigiebig gewesen, was seine Pläne betraf. Trotzdem, der Gedanke, dass Erik sich um ihn sorgte, hinterließ ein viel zu warmes Gefühl in ihm. Und zeigte ihm, dass er sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. Zumindest nicht gänzlich.  
„Wieso haben Sie ihn gehen lassen?“, fragte Hank und Charles spürte, dass er diese Frage schon viel zu lange mit sich herumtrug.  
„Ich war es ihm schuldig.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Eine gute Frage …“, begann Charles.  
In seinen Gedanken wanderte er zurück zu jenem Moment in Washington. Erik und er, einmal mehr. Tatsächlich hatte er gar nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, was er tun würde. Die Entscheidung, Erik gehen zu lassen, war einfach da. Trotz all dem, was Erik ihm angetan hatte. Ihnen allen. Den Menschen. Und obwohl Charles nur zu gut wusste, dass das noch nicht das Ende war. Der Krieg war noch nicht vorbei, nicht für Erik. Und er würde es wohl auch nie sein, das verstand er inzwischen.  
Und trotz den Dingen, die Charles ihm angetan hatte. In jenen Stunden war da nur Wut gewesen. Verzweiflung. Trauer. So stark, dass er alles verriet, was sie je miteinander verbunden hatte. Dass es falsch war, war ihm in jeder einzelnen Sekunde bewusst gewesen. Jemanden, den man liebte, verriet man nicht auf diese grausame Weise. Nicht einmal jetzt. Nicht einmal Erik.  
Dass es Erik wohl genauso ging, begriff er erst viel später. In den Momentan der Ruhe, in denen Charles wieder sein Gesicht vor sich sah. Und den Schmerz darin. Der Mann, den er liebte, war immer noch da, verborgen unter Blut, Tränen und wildem Hass.  
Am Ende war es wohl das, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, ihn gehen zu lassen. Dass Erik noch immer so etwas wie Leid und Schmerz empfinden konnte, bedeutete, dass er noch immer ein Mensch war. Dass es noch immer Hoffnung gab, nach allem, was er getan hatte.  
Vielleicht sogar Hoffnung für sie beide.  
„Weil ich in seinen Kopf gesehen und Licht gespürt habe“, sagte er verspätet. „Und weil er …“  
Hank verzog das Gesicht und Charles spürte, wie sehr er um die nächsten Worte rang.  
„Das mit Erik … Es hat sich nicht geändert, oder?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, obwohl die Trauer bereits wieder nach seinem Herzen griff.  
„Nein, hat es nicht. Es ist … Ich denke, das wird sich niemals ändern.“  
Er sprach die Worte aus und spürte im selben Moment, dass es die Wahrheit war. Noch so etwas, was er mit ihm, _Charles_ , teilte.  
Früher hatte ihn dieser Gedanke fast zerrissen.  
Inzwischen konnte er es ertragen. Den Schmerz ertragen. Mehr noch, er konnte wieder hoffen. Hoffen, dass sich ihre Wege noch einmal kreuzen würden und sie die Gelegenheit bekamen, die Trümmer, die zwischen ihnen lagen, wieder zusammenzusetzen. Irgendwann, wenn sie zur Ruhe gekommen waren. Wenn die Verletzungen der Vergangenheit zumindest soweit geheilt waren, dass sie nicht mehr bluteten. Und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, würde aus all der Zerstörung in ihren Seelen am Ende etwas Neues entstehen.  
Die Menschen hatten ein Sprichwort dafür.  
_Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt._  
Früher hatte er über diesen Spruch gelacht.  
Jetzt konnte Charles ihn tatsächlich glauben.  
  
  
„Das Tor steht offen, Charles.“  
Charles stellte die Teetasse auf dem Tisch vor sich ab und drehte sich in seinem Rollstuhl, bis er Hank ansehen konnte, der durch die Glastür auf die sonnengeflutete Terrasse heraustrat.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte er. „Ich habe es geöffnet.“  
Hank ging um den Tisch herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.  
„Und das Schild hängt auch wieder an seinem Platz.“  
Charles nickte, während er sich wieder über den Tisch beugte und erst seine eigene und dann eine Tasse für Hank füllte und sie zu ihm schob.  
„Ich werde die Schule wieder aufmachen. Und sie alle sollen wissen, dass ihnen dieses Haus wieder offensteht.“  
Er hatte Überraschung erwartet, doch Hank nickte nur.  
„Das ist gut.“  
„Du hast es gewusst?“  
Hank lächelte.  
„Ich habe es gehofft. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich es bereits in die Wege geleitet.“  
Charles zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Tatsächlich? Du hast nichts gesagt.“  
„Ich weiß“, sagte der Mutant entschuldigend. „Ich wollte Sie nicht unter Druck setzen. Nicht noch mehr. Aber wenn Sie wollen, können wir noch heute anfangen.“  
Charles konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, Hank.“  
„Ich versuche nur, zu helfen.“  
Hank griff nach der Tasse und trank einen Schluck, während er ihn mit dem Blick eines Arztes musterte, den er wohl so schnell nicht wieder ablegen würde.  
„Sie sehen besser aus.“  
„Ich fühle mich auch besser“, bestätigte Charles. „Bis auf …“  
Hank legte den Kopf schief.  
„Was?“  
Charles räusperte sich.  
„Darf ich ehrlich sein?“  
„Immer.“  
Charles warf einen langen Blick auf die Teekanne, aus der Dampf in dünnen Nebelschwaden nach oben stieg und dort in der warmen Luft verschwand.  
„Im Moment wünsche ich mir nichts mehr als ein Glas Whisky.“  
Es war einfach nur die Wahrheit. Doch noch immer fiel es ihm schwer, das zuzugeben.  
Es war nicht so leicht, wie er geglaubt hatte. Der Drang war immer noch da, mal stärker, mal schwächer. Und so wie er seine Kräfte kontrollierte, musste er auch die Sucht unter Kontrolle halten. An manchen Tagen fiel es ihm leicht. An anderen nicht. Doch damit musste er wohl leben.  
Hank überraschte ihn, indem er lächelte.  
„Es würde mich stutzig machen, wenn es nicht so wäre“, sagte er und klang seltsam versöhnlich. „Sie sind wohl einer der mächtigsten Mutanten der Welt. Aber auch Sie sind nur ein Mensch.“  
Wieder so eine Wahrheit, die sich so leicht anfühlte, wenn er sie aussprach.  
„Ich glaube, irgendwann in den letzten Jahren habe ich das tatsächlich vergessen“, sagte Charles langsam. „Doch ich beginne wieder, mich zu erinnern.“  
„Und Ihre Kräfte? Wenn Sie dabei Hilfe brauchen …“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe sie so lange nicht benutzt. Aber es wird besser.“  
„Professor X ist also wieder da?“  
Charles atmete tief durch.  
„Ich denke schon“, sagte er dann und fühlte zum ersten Mal, dass auch das die Wahrheit war.  
„Das ist gut“, sagte Hank und Charles wusste, dass auch er es spürte. „Ich habe ihn vermisst. Wir alle haben ihn vermisst.“  
„Ich weiß“, war alles, was er noch sagen konnte. „Ich auch.“  
  
Sein Leben lang war Charles davon überzeugt gewesen, dass in jedem Mutanten und jedem Menschen etwas Gutes steckte. Ein Licht, geschaffen dafür, für sich und diese Welt zu leuchten. Er hatte auch noch daran geglaubt, als er in jener Nacht zum ersten Mal die Dunkelheit berührt hatte. Eine Dunkelheit, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet und seine Welt schließlich in Schwärze getaucht hatte, so tief, dass er vergaß, dass es jenes Licht jemals gegeben hatte. Und dass es auch in ihm geleuchtet hatte.  
Doch er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Mehr noch, in den letzten Jahren hatte er gelernt, dass egal, wie tief die Dunkelheit auch schien, sie niemals in der Lage sein würde, das Licht für immer zu löschen. Selbst wenn es kaum mehr als ein Glimmen inmitten tiefer Nacht war, es ging niemals aus.  
Auch nicht in ihm. Nein, auch sein Licht war noch da, auch nach all den Jahren noch.  
Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich die Glut wieder in Feuer verwandelte.


	8. Remis (Teil 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da der Plot für diese Geschichte schon vor "Apocalypse" fertig war, spielt der Film für meine Story keine Rolle.

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
'Til eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_  
Jim Croce: _Time in a Bottle_ (1972)  
  
Die Zeiger der Uhr an der Wand hatten die 12 schon vor einigen Minuten hinter sich gelassen, doch niemand in dem sonnendurchfluteten Klassenzimmer störte sich daran. Und wäre das vorsichtige Klopfen an der Tür nicht gewesen, das Charles aufhorchen ließ, hätte es wohl noch länger gedauert, bis einem von ihnen auffiel, dass die Pause eigentlich längst angefangen hatte. So war es bei fast jeder seiner Unterrichtsstunden und es gab nur wenig, was ihn mit mehr Stolz und Zufriedenheit erfüllen könnte.  
Charles warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten zwei Stunden tief in ihr Thema eingearbeitet und das jetzt aufgeben zu müssen, war mehr als ärgerlich. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Klasse zu und sah in einigen Gesichtern, dass er mit diesem Gedanken nicht alleine war. Das brachte ihn zum lächeln.  
„Bitte lest bis zum nächsten Mal das vierte Kapitel und notiert euch die wichtigsten Stichpunkte“, sagte er laut und beendete damit die Doppelstunde Philosophie. „Wir machen dann beim nächsten Mal an der Stelle weiter.“  
  
Leises Gemurmel und Möbelrücken erfüllte den Raum, während Charles an den Schreibtisch vor der Regalwand zurückkehrte und die Unterlagen zusammenpackte, die er nie brauchte und trotzdem immer dabei hatte. Das Buch, das sie gerade bearbeiteten, lag ganz oben auf dem Papierstapel. Charles hatte es vor vielen Jahren in einem kleinen Antiquariat gekauft. Schon damals war es ganz zerfleddert gewesen und der Zustand hatte sich in den letzten Jahren weiter verschlechtert. Charles hob das Buch hoch und grinste, als einige der Seiten zwischen den verknickten Umschlägen herausrutschten und sich auf der Tischplatte verteilten. Vielleicht musste er sich irgendwann doch ein neues Exemplar kaufen.  
  
  
Die Flure waren fast leer, als er sich auf den Weg in sein Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss des Anwesens machte. Das fantastische Wetter, mit dem dieser Sommer sie bedachte, zog beinahe jeden aus dem Haus, raus in die Gärten, den Wald oder an den See, die in diesen Wochen ihre ganze Schönheit zeigten.  
Im Haus war es dagegen angenehm kühl und beinahe ruhig. Selbst die Fetzen von Gesprächen und Gelächter, die durch die geöffneten Fenster hineindrangen, wirkten weit weg.  
An anderen Tagen hätte Charles sich ihnen möglicherweise angeschlossen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar die Biologiestunde am Nachmittag ausfallen lassen, um mit seiner Klasse einen Ausflug in den Wald zu machen.  
Doch nicht heute.  
  
Charles lenkte den Rollstuhl um den Schreibtisch herum und legte seine Unterlagen darauf ab. Vor ihm, genau in der Mitte des Tischs, lag sein Kalender. Er warf einen Blick darauf, auch wenn es eigentlich nicht notwendig gewesen wäre.  
Er wusste genau, welcher Tag heute war.  
  
„Heute sind es zwei Jahre.“  
Charles hob den Kopf und erblickte Hank, der im Türrahmen lehnte und zu ihm herübersah. Und offenbar den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie er.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete er automatisch.  
„Und?“  
„Und was?“  
Hank legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sie wissen, was ich meine, Charles.“  
„Ja …“  
Mehr fiel ihm nicht ein.  
  
Zwei Jahre.  
So lange war es her, dass er in Washington D.C. gewesen war, dass er Raven aufgehalten und damit eine düstere Zukunft voller Leid verhindert hatte. Zwei Jahre, seit er das letzte Mal in die Schlacht gezogen war. Eine Schlacht, die er nie gewollt hatte, und die sie am Ende gewannen, irgendwie. Ein Sieg, der ihn erleichterte. Und der dennoch einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte, den er inzwischen nur zu gut kannte.  
  
Zwei Jahre.  
Seit er Erik das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Obwohl … so ganz stimmte das nicht. In seinen Träumen sah Charles ihn fast jede Nacht. Mal ganz in schwarz gekleidet und vor Kälte und Erschöpfung zitternd auf diesem Schiff. In Lederjacke und mit Sonnenbrille neben sich am Steuer des Sportwagens, mit dem sie wochenlang quer durch die Staaten gefahren waren. Dann in der gelb-schwarzen Uniform und mit diesem verdammten Helm auf seinem Kopf am Strand von Kuba. Und manchmal, aber nur manchmal, sah Charles ihn neben sich liegen, mit zerzausten Haaren und diesem müden Grinsen, das sich so oft in sein Gesicht schlich, nachdem die Lust sie einmal mehr überwältigt hatte.  
Anfangs hatte es noch wehgetan, ihn zu sehen. Und zu fühlen. Doch wie alles andere wurde auch das leichter. Und manchmal gab es sogar Momente, in denen Charles sich nach den Erinnerungen sehnte. Sie waren schließlich alles, was ihm geblieben war.  
  
Zwei Jahre.  
Ohne jeglichen Kontakt.  
Wenn er es rational betrachtete, wäre es wohl das Klügste gewesen, es dabei zu belassen. Den Abschied zu akzeptieren. Erik hatte schreckliche Dinge getan. Dinge, die unverzeihlich waren. Er hatte verraten, gefoltert und getötet. Er hatte ihn beinahe zerstört. Und er bereute keine einzige seiner Taten. Wäre das zwischen ihnen ein wissenschaftliches Experiment, das es zu analysieren galt, würde Charles wohl am Ende unweigerlich zu dem Ergebnis kommen, dass sie nicht dafür geschaffen waren, zusammen zu sein. Dass sie sich abstießen, wie zwei gleich geladene Teilchen, zwei Flüssigkeiten, die sich nicht verbinden konnten, weil ihre molekulare Struktur es nicht zuließ. Und tatsächlich hatte es in den vergangenen Jahren zu viele Momente gegeben, in denen er versucht hatte, dieses Ergebnis zu seiner Wahrheit zu machen.  
Gelungen war es ihm nie. Er war eben kein bloßer Teil eines Experiments. Er war ein Mensch mit Gefühlen. Und sein Herz kümmerte sich nicht um Logik, nicht um Analysen. Sein Herz litt, doch es sah über all das hinweg und konzentrierte sich auf eine andere Wahrheit. Und diese Wahrheit war, dass er Erik wiedersehen wollte, mehr als alles andere und mehr, als gut für ihn war. Für sie beide. Doch Charles wusste auch, dass er sich selbst und auch Erik Zeit geben musste. Zeit, in der die Wunden, die sie einander zugefügt hatten, heilen konnten. Ganz verschwinden würden sie nie. Die Narben würden immer bleiben.  
Doch war nicht er es gewesen, der damals zu Erik sagte, dass Narben für Heilung standen?  
  
Hank seufzte kaum hörbar und als er weitersprach, klang jedes Wort gezwungen. Wie beinahe immer, wenn es um Erik ging.  
„Wenn Sie mit ihm sprechen wollen, können Sie jederzeit mittels Cerebro Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen. Solange er den Helm nicht hat, kann er Ihre Telepathie nicht abwehren.“  
Charles nickte kraftlos.  
Ja, er hätte es jederzeit gekonnt. Eriks Helm, den sie aus der Hauptstadt mitgenommen hatten, war immer noch hier. Charles selbst hatte ihn auf die Kommode in dem Zimmer gestellt, das für ihn immer noch _Eriks_ Zimmer war und wohl immer bleiben würde. Erik hatte ihn damals nicht mitgenommen, als er ihn besuchte, obwohl er ihn zweifellos hatte spüren können. Charles kannte den anderen Mann gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn nicht einfach vergessen hatte. Nein, wenn Erik den Helm hierließ, hatte er einen Grund dafür.  
Vielleicht hatte er entschieden, dass er ihn nicht mehr brauchte. Vielleicht fürchtete Erik seine Kräfte nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht brauchte er ihn auch als Grund, um noch einmal zurückzukommen.  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Charles lächeln. Was das anging, waren sie wohl beide gleich. Vielleicht fiel es ihm deshalb so leicht, sich gegen alle Regeln der Logik zu stellen. Weil er ahnte, dass es Erik genauso ging. Und vielleicht würde sie das irgendwann wieder zueinander führen.  
Irgendwann in der Zukunft …  
  
Zukunft …  
Durch Logans Augen hatte er sie gesehen. Sie gespürt. Den Schmerz, die Verluste und die bittere Erkenntnis, das es vorbei war. Doch auch das tiefe Vertrauen ineinander. In sie. Und die Hoffnung, dass ihnen das gelingen würde, was sie nicht geschafft hatten.  
Diese Zukunft gab es nicht mehr. Sie selbst hatten dafür gesorgt. Sie hatten einen neuen Weg eingeschlagen, der sie irgendwann an ein neues Ziel führen würde. In eine neue Zukunft, in der sie … was?  
Wenn er an ihre Zukunft dachte, sah er auch nach zwei Jahren noch immer kein klares Bild. Doch alleine die Tatsache, dass er das Wort _Zukunft_ denken konnte... dass er wieder _hoffen_ konnte... war mehr, als er sich in zehn Jahren hatte ausmalen können.  
_Charles_ hatte wirklich Recht gehabt. Auch wenn nicht mehr viel übrig war, solange er noch Hoffnung hatte, war alles gut.  
Solange er noch Hoffnung hatte, gab es ein Morgen.  
  
„Ich weiß …“, antwortete Charles verspätet.  
Er wandte sich ab und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus ins Grüne.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er sich schon lange dazu entschieden, Erik zu suchen und mit ihm zu sprechen. All die Worte zu sagen, die schon viel zu lange unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen schwebten. Da war so vieles, was er ihm sagen wollte. So vieles, was er gerne aus Eriks Mund hören würde. Und doch schaffte er es nicht, das Schweigen zu brechen.  
Hank räusperte sich.  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen, wie er reagieren wird.“  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„Albern, oder? Ausgerechnet ich finde nicht den Mut dazu …“  
Hank hob die Schultern und lächelte dünn.  
„Es ist nicht albern. Und ich … ich denke, ich verstehe das sehr gut.“  
Charles nickte. Er wusste nur zu genau, was der andere Mann meinte. Und wie gut er das Gefühl kannte, etwas zu bedauern.  
„Ich denke darüber nach“, sagte er irgendwann.  
Hanks Lächeln wurde breiter.  
„Tun Sie das. Aber versäumen Sie es darüber nicht, noch eine Runde in die Sonne zu kommen und sich Ihren Anteil Sonnenbrand zu holen.“  
Charles begann zu lachen.  
„Ich werde es mir merken.“  
  
Zwei Jahre …  
In denen sich an seinen Gefühlen für Erik nichts geändert hatte. Vielleicht würde es das auch nie. Und Charles würde ihn immer lieben. Und immer vermissen.  
  
  
Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, als Charles sich vor der dicken Panzertür im Untergrund des Hauses wiederfand und beobachtete, wie sich das Schloss nach dem Scan seines Gesichts beinahe geräuschlos öffnete und die runde Tür den Blick auf Cerebro freigab. Er atmete tief durch, dann setzte er seinen Weg bis vor das Kontrollpult in der Mitte der riesigen Metallkugel fort, die das Zentrum der Maschine bildete.  
Viele Jahre hatte er Angst davor gehabt, sie zu benutzen. All die fremden Gedanken zu hören, die Emotionen zu spüren, den Schmerz. Die Angst war so groß geworden, dass er Cerebro am Ende gar nicht mehr betrat. Das Echo dieses Gefühls rückte über die Jahre in immer weitere Ferne, doch ganz verschwunden war es noch immer nicht.  
Jetzt war er wieder hier. Der Mann von damals. Und doch mehr als das. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seine telepathischen Kräfte nicht nur zurückerlangt, er hatte sie sogar erweitert. In einem Maß, das selbst ihn manchmal zum Staunen brachte. Und doch würde wohl auch diese Narbe bleiben.  
  
Der Helm unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich wieder vertraut an. Charles spürte das leise Summen der Maschine durch seine Haut hindurch bis tief in sein Inneres und es fühlte sich beinahe lebendig an. Er setzte den Helm auf, spürte die Kühle des Materials auf seiner Haut wie eine sanfte Berührung.  
Dann schloss er die Augen und aktivierte seine Kräfte.  
  
Wie jedes Mal überwältigte ihn der erste Ansturm an Gedanken und Gefühlen auch dieses Mal, doch im Gegensatz zu früher tat es längst nicht mehr weh.  
Er atmete tief durch, dann schickte er seinen Geist auf die Suche.  
  
Charles wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Wenn er Cerebro benutzte, verloren Zeit und Raum an Bedeutung. Er war hier und weit weg, im Jetzt und in der Vergangenheit, alles zugleich und nirgendwo richtig. Er hatte versucht, diese Eindrücke zu beschreiben, doch richtig verstehen konnte sie wohl nur ein Telepath. So wusste er nur, dass er ihn irgendwann inmitten der wirbelnden Menge spüren konnte. Weit weg und doch leuchtend hell, wie ein Komet am Nachthimmel.  
  
_Erik_ …  
  
Es war ein Gefühl wie ein bekanntes Stück Musik, das plötzlich von irgendwoher an das eigene Ohr drang und einen dazu brachte, zusammenzuzucken und sich nach der Quelle umzusehen. Ein Gefühl von Vergangenheit, durchzogen von Erinnerungen.  
Charles dehnte seinen Geist in die Richtung, aus der die bekannte Melodie von Eriks Bewusstsein kam, und kurz darauf berührte er seine Gedanken.  
Es war nur ein kurzer Kontakt, leicht und sanft, der ihn allenfalls kurze Eindrücke von dem erhaschen ließ, was Erik in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging, was er sah, hörte, was er spürte. Charles sah eine in leuchtendes Rot getauchte Landschaft, hörte den Wind in den Gräsern, spürte die Wärme der Sonne. Eriks Gedanken waren ebenso friedlich wie die Landschaft. Charles lächelte, als ihn mit diesen Sinneseindrücken auch einzelne Wörter auf italienisch trafen. Erik hatte schon immer Talent für Sprachen gehabt und jede einzelne ging ihm ins Blut über. Dass er auch italienisch konnte, war Charles bisher gar nicht klargewesen.  
  
„Italien, Erik?“, flüsterte er in die Stille des Raums, als er sich nach wenigen Sekunden von Eriks Geist zurückzog.  
Der andere Mann hatte seine Anwesenheit allenfalls als kurzen Hauch gespürt. Dabei wäre es ein leichtes gewesen, mit ihm zu sprechen.  
Doch am Ende schaffte er es nicht.  
Schon wieder nicht.  
  
Charles seufzte und zog den Helm von seinem Kopf. Langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas, legte er ihn vor sich auf dem Pult ab. Hinter sich vernahm er ein leises Surren, spürte einen kühlen Hauch in seinem Nacken, als sich die Tür öffnete. Neben Hank und ihm war sie die einzige, die in der Lage war, Cerebro zu betreten.  
  
„Solltest du nicht längst im Bett sein?“, fragte er, ohne sich herumzudrehen.  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und kurz darauf trat Raven neben ihn.  
„Hast du ihn gefunden?“, fragte sie, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
Charles drehte sich zu ihr um und sah seine Schwester an.  
Wenn sie so vor ihm stand, in der Gestalt, die sie vor vielen Jahren ausgewählt und die sich in all der Zeit nicht verändert hatte, konnte man beinahe vergessen, dass sie längst nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, das er viel zu lange in ihr gesehen hatte. Es war dieser fatale Fehler gewesen, der ihre kleine Familie auseinandergerissen hatte. Und den er erst begriff, als es längst zu spät war.  
Doch Raven war zurückgekommen. Irgendwann hatte sie einfach wieder vor der Tür gestanden. Charles vermutete, dass Hank daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt war, doch er hatte ihn nie gefragt. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Sie war wieder hier. Das war alles, was zählte.  
„Ja“, antwortete er verspätet. „Er ist in Europa. Italien.“  
Raven legte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne seines Rollstuhls und sah auf ihn herab.  
„Wirst du endlich mit ihm sprechen?“  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht … Es gibt viele Argumente dagegen. Und nur wenige dafür.“  
„Vergiss' die Argumente, Charles.“  
Charles verzog hilflos das Gesicht.  
„Du müsstest doch von allen am Besten wissen, dass mir das nicht liegt.“  
Sie lächelte, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich weiß … Ich weiß, wie viel er dir bedeutet.“  
„Und dir?“  
Raven wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Das ist schwer zu sagen …“  
Sie brach ab und Charles wartete.  
  
Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts zu hören war außer dem fernen Summen der Computer und dem Klang ihren eigenen Atemzügen. Charles lehnte den Kopf zurück und meinte fast, die Wärme ihres Körpers spüren zu können. So lange hatte er sie vermisst und sich selbst dafür gehasst, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, sie aufzuhalten. Und genauso sehr genoss er es jetzt, sie wieder in seiner Nähe zu wissen.  
Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatten sie Stunden, Tage, damit verbracht, einfach nur zu reden. Über die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft. Über das, was schön gewesen war und das, was wehtat. Über Erik sprachen sie nur selten. Charles wusste, dass sie ihm ähnlich nahegekommen war wie er selbst. Bis er auch sie von sich gestoßen hatte. Mehr hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt. Und mehr wollte er eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen.  
In ihren Gesprächen waren sie immer ehrlich zueinander. Trotzdem würde es wohl nie wieder so sein wie früher. Sie hatte sich verändert. Und er auch. Aber das war wohl der Lauf der Dinge.  
  
„Wir sind nicht gerade als Freunde auseinandergegangen“, sagte Raven irgendwann.  
Da war noch mehr, doch er fragte nicht weiter.  
„Das sind er und ich auch nicht“, entgegnete er stattdessen.  
Raven sah ihn wieder an und zu der Traurigkeit in ihrem Blick gesellte sich Wärme.  
„Erik …“, begann sie zögerlich. „Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit ihm. Obwohl er dir … all das angetan hat.“  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Charles nickte trotzdem.  
„Ja, es ist mir ernst. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine befriedigendere Antwort geben, doch das kann ich nicht. Das mit ihm ist … Es ist in nahezu jeder Hinsicht unlogisch. Trotzdem kann ich … Ich kann ihn nicht aufgeben. Nicht solange ich …“  
Charles sprach es nicht aus. Er wusste, dass sie ihn auch so verstand. Das hatte sie schließlich immer.  
_Nicht, solange ich noch Hoffnung für ihn habe.  
Und nicht, solange ich ihn noch liebe_ …  
Manchmal sogar besser, als er sich selbst.  
„Ich denke, mit diesem Gefühl bist du nicht alleine“, sagte sie und ließ offen, was genau sie damit meinte.  
Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Sei nicht zu hart mit ihm. Du weißt, wie er ist.“  
Charles wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Raven hatte sich bereits umgedreht. Er hörte, wie sich kurz darauf die Tür hinter ihr schloss.  
Dann war er wieder alleine.  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Dann setzte er den Helm wieder auf.  
  
-  
  
Die Sonne war erst vor wenigen Stunden aufgegangen, dennoch war es unter den Olivenbäumen schon jetzt sehr warm. Der Himmel über ihm war beinahe wolkenlos und erstreckte sich tiefblau bis zu den sanften Hügeln in der Ferne. Nur selten hatte er ein so tiefes, strahlendes Blau gesehen …  
Erik lehnte sich in dem hölzernen Lehnstuhl zurück und ließ den Blick über die endlosen Mohnfelder streichen. Es war friedlich hier. Das flache Steingebäude, in dem er seit einigen Wochen lebte, war weit weg von jeder Zivilisation. Hier gab es nur ihn, die Stille und den Himmel über ihm, der nachts so voller Sterne war, dass es beinahe künstlich wirkte.  
Erik hatte ihnen nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Die Sterne waren immer weit weg gewesen, nicht greifbar und ihr Licht schien den Boden kaum zu erreichen. Jetzt erwischte er sich immer wieder dabei, dass seine Schritte nachts ihren Weg nach draußen suchten. Nachts, wenn er mal wieder aus einem Alptraum hochschreckte und die Angst ihn fest umklammert hielt. Der Anblick des Nachthimmels über ihm beruhigte ihn. Was auch immer hier unten passierte, oder in seinen Träumen, der Himmel über ihm war immer gleich. Veränderte sich nicht, wertete nicht, schmerzte nicht.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte das schon früher entdeckt.  
  
In den letzten zwei Jahren war er quer über den Kontinent gereist. London, Rom, Prag, Madrid. Er war sogar in Deutschland gewesen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, plötzlich wieder in dem Land zu sein, in dem die Sprache, in der er als Kind seine ersten Worte gesagt hatte, allgegenwärtig war. Die Sprache, in der er bis heute manchmal noch dachte. Und träumte. Mehr war da nicht gewesen. Seine Erinnerungen an das, was andere _Heimat_ nannten, waren zu weit weg. Es war ohnehin nicht mehr das Land, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er kannte es nur in Trümmern, erfüllt vom Klang der Sirenen in den Straßen und den Flugzeugen über seinem Kopf. Sie hatten es wieder aufgebaut, doch das Land hatte tiefe Narben davongetragen. Es war nur noch ein Bruchstück. Äußerlich genauso zerrissen wie tief drin.  
Wie er selbst auch.  
Erik wusste nicht, wonach er suchte, wenn er durch bekannte und unbekannte Straßen wanderte. Die Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft. Eine Antwort. Sich selbst …  
Was auch immer es war, irgendwann landete er hier, irgendwo in der Toskana, in einem verlassenen Haus inmitten wilder Wiesen und Felder. Es war schön hier. Ruhig. Und irgendwie, irgendwann fand auch er zur Ruhe. Sogar der Krieg schien mit einem Mal weit weg.  
Zumindest die meiste Zeit.  
  
Warmer Wind strich ihm durch die Haare und für einen Moment schien es, als würde er eine Präsenz in seinem Kopf spüren. Weit weg und doch vertraut. Wie leise Noten eines Lieds, das er vor langer Zeit einmal gehört und dann vergessen hatte.  
Das Gefühl verschwand ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Doch der seltsame Eindruck blieb.  
Erik schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste nur zu gut, was das für ein Gefühl war. _Wer_ es war.  
  
Charles …  
  
Es war fast zwei Jahre her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.  
Oder das, was von ihm übrig war.  
Erik hatte es nie gewollt, doch die Erinnerungen hatten sich tief in seinen Verstand gebohrt. Die Erinnerungen an die Tränen und die Wut in seinen Augen, die brutalen Küsse, das Beben seines Körpers unter seinen Händen, als er wieder und wieder hart in ihn stieß. Die Erinnerungen an das Zittern, an sein vor Schmerz und Schwäche gezeichnetes Gesicht. An die Kälte, die er gespürt hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal nach so vielen Jahren in seine Arme zog.  
Diese Erinnerungen hätten ausgereicht, um Charles Xavier endgültig aus seinem Inneren zu vertreiben. Und anfangs war Erik ihm beinahe dankbar dafür gewesen, dass er es ihm so leicht machte, ihn zu hassen. Doch das war, bevor ihm klar geworden war, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde. Charles hatte es ihm schließlich noch nie leicht gemacht.  
Und so war er immer noch da, in seinem Kopf, seinem Herzen, seiner verdammten Seele. Falls er so etwas besaß.  
Erik wollte nicht an ihn denken. An ihn denken hieß, sich dem zu stellen, was zwischen ihnen war. Dem zu stellen, was er für ihn fühlte und was er nicht abstreifen konnte, so sehr er es auch versuchte.  
  
Am Ende war es nicht nur die Angst, die ihn nachts aus dem Haus trieb, in die Dunkelheit, die nur das blasse Licht der Sterne durchdrang. Es waren auch die Träume von Charles. Die sich manchmal so echt anfühlten, dass Erik meinte, ihn wirklich spüren zu können. Als läge er direkt neben ihm und er müsste nur eine Hand ausstrecken, um ihn zu berühren.  
Und verflucht, er hatte zu oft versucht …  
  
Erik schob die Gedanken von sich, stand auf und streckte seine müden Glieder. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es zu heiß wurde, um weiter hier draußen zu sitzen. Und das Licht der Abendsonne gefiel ihm sowieso viel besser.  
Er griff nach dem Zeichenblock und den Graphitstücken, die er gestern Abend auf dem kleinen Holztisch liegengelassen hatte und trat aus den Schatten der niedrigen Bäume heraus in die Sonne.  
Der Weg zum Haus war nur kurz und führte ihn eine schmale Treppe hinauf. Nach wenigen Schritten erreichte er den gekiesten Platz hinter dem Gebäude.  
Und blickte plötzlich direkt in Charles' Gesicht.  
  
Erik prallte zurück und ließ beinahe den Block fallen. Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Sprung, bevor es viel zu schnell weiterschlug und er spürte den Schweiß, der plötzlich seine Hände bedeckte und von dem Papier bereitwillig aufgesogen wurde, viel zu deutlich. Scheinbar hatte er sich nicht getäuscht, als er meinte, ihn gespürt zu haben.  
  
Der Telepath stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt. Sah ihn an, lange, schweigend. Das gab Erik Gelegenheit, das mentale Bild auf sich wirken zu lassen.  
Charles sah anders aus als damals. Statt zerknitterten, fleckigen Klamotten trug er einen dunkelblauen Anzug mit passendem Hemd und Krawatte. Er war rasiert und seine braunen Haare waren etwas kürzer. Der Schmerz, der sein Gesicht gezeichnet hatte, als Erik ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, war noch da, musste aber inzwischen mit einem Lächeln konkurrieren. Er sah wieder beinahe so aus wie damals, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Doch er war es nicht wirklich. Es war eine Projektion. Wie damals in Washington, als er verzweifelt versucht hatte, Raven davon abzubringen, Trask und den Präsidenten zu töten und damit einen Krieg zu beginnen. Charles war nicht hier, er war weit weg und das, was Erik dort sah, war nur ein Abbild, das Charles direkt in seinen Kopf schickte.  
Und trotzdem traf es ihn viel zu sehr …  
  
„Hallo Erik“, begann Charles und Erik spürte jedes Wort in seinem Kopf, wie ein nie endendes Echo.  
Er schluckte hart.  
„Du hast dich von mir verabschiedet.“ Seine Stimme klang furchtbar heiser.  
„Und du von mir“, erwiderte Charles zustimmend.  
„Was willst du dann hier?“  
„Ich muss mein Lebewohl zurücknehmen.“  
Die Worte sollten ihn nicht so treffen. _Charles_ sollte ihn nicht so treffen.  
Und doch stand er jetzt hier, nach mehr als zwei Jahren, und fühlte nur zu deutlich, wie sehr er sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt hatte.  
In den letzten Jahren hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, Charles wiederzusehen. Wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Viel zu oft. Und wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte jederzeit Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen können. Genau wie Charles zu ihm. Stattdessen war da nur Schweigen gewesen. Die meiste Zeit war er sich sicher, dass es so am Besten war. Doch viel zu oft zweifelte er auch.  
Charles senkte den Kopf und Erik fragte sich, wie viel von seinen Gedanken der Telepath gerade las. Wie viel von dem, was er nicht sehen, nicht spüren wollte, aus ihm herausströmte, direkt zu ihm …  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Charles irgendwann. „Dass ich dich so überfalle, ist nicht ganz fair von mir. Aber leider bleibt mir keine andere Möglichkeit. Und ich …“  
Er stockte mitten im Satz und mit einem Mal konnte Erik die Unsicherheit in seinem Gesicht sehen. Früher war Charles nie unsicher gewesen.  
„Wo bist du?“, fragte er, um die Stille zwischen ihnen irgendwie zu füllen.  
„In der Schule“, antwortete Charles sofort.  
Eriks Augen weiteten sich.  
„Du benutzt Cerebro?!“  
Die Projektion nickte.  
„Ich kann es inzwischen wieder ganz gut kontrollieren.“  
Das war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts und brachte Erik beinahe dazu, zu grinsen. Bescheidenheit war noch nie ein Talent von Charles gewesen. Doch seine Worte bedeuteten auch noch etwas anderes. Er war stark. Stärker sogar noch als früher. Emma hatte es kaum geschafft, die Vereinigten Staaten zu erreichen. Und Charles schaffte die ganze Welt. Jetzt gab es wirklich keinen Ort mehr, an dem er sich vor ihm verstecken konnte. Das sollte ihn erschrecken.  
Doch tatsächlich fühlte es sich für einen kurzen Moment fast gut an.  
„Die Schule … Du hast sie also wieder eröffnet?“  
„Ja“, antwortete Charles und sein Lächeln berührte diesen Punkt in seinem Inneren, der schon Charles gehört hatte, als Erik noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er existierte. „Ich biete ihnen einen Ort, an dem sie lernen können. An dem sie leben können. Ich biete ihnen ein Zuhause.“  
Erik ließ Charles' Gesicht nicht aus den Augen und so entging ihm auch die Veränderung in seinem Ausdruck nicht. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was er sah.  
Charles sah tatsächlich _glücklich_ aus. Ihn so zu sehen war seltsam und der Grund dafür wurde ihm kurz darauf bewusst. Es war über zwölf Jahre her, dass er ihn so gesehen hatte …  
  
„Wieso bist du hier?“, fragte Erik, auch wenn die Antwort ahnte.  
Seine Frage traf Charles und für einen kurzen Moment schien die Projektion zu flackern. Genau wie seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf.  
„Ich möchte mit dir reden“, antwortete Charles und seine Stimme bebte ebenso wie das Abbild von ihm. „Aber nicht hier, nicht so. Sondern von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“  
„Und worüber willst du reden?“, fragte Erik, obwohl er es nur zu genau wusste.  
Charles' Blick suchte seinen und seine blauen Augen strahlten beinahe so hell wie der Himmel über ihm.  
„So viel ist passiert. Und wir hatten nie wirklich die Gelegenheit, darüber zu sprechen. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen möchte. Was ich dir sagen muss. Ich bitte dich, mir die Gelegenheit dazu zu geben.“  
Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte traf ihn. Und Erik begriff, dass es vielleicht das war, auf das er gewartet hatte, viel zu lange.  
„Und wann?“  
Charles verstand seine Frage sofort als Zustimmung und sein Lächeln wurde viel zu intensiv.  
„Das überlasse ich dir. Du weißt, wo du mich findest.“  
Erik straffte sich.  
„Ich denke darüber nach.“  
„Das reicht mir“, sagte Charles. „Und Erik …“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm und Charles' Lächeln war warm, so warm …  
„Was?“, fragte er und wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich danach sehnte, dass Charles ihm antwortete.  
Charles sah ihn an. Lange.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald“, sagte er noch.  
Dann war er verschwunden.  
Und mit einem Mal wirkte die Luft um einiges kälter.  
  
Erik atmete tief durch. Sein Blick fixierte die Stelle, an der der Telepath noch einen Moment zuvor gestanden hatte, suchte nach Spuren von ihm und fand doch nichts. Nichts, außer dem Echo seiner Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis er die Kraft fand, seinen Weg ins Haus fortzusetzen.  
Innen war es kühl und die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft wilder Blumen, getrockneter Kräuter und warmem Stein.  
Erik legte den Block auf den niedrigen Tisch vor dem hellen Sofa. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf die anderen Zeichnungen, die darauf lagen. Grobe Skizzen von Landschaften, feine Linien, die Blumen und Blätter formten, weiß getünchte Gebäude und verlassene Ruinen. Und irgendwo dazwischen ein Portrait. Helle Haut, dunkle Haare, ein Blick, irgendwo zwischen Trauer und der Erinnerung eines Lächelns. Skizzenhaft, unfertig, und doch viel zu klar zu erkennen.  
Charles …  
Er war nicht von ihm losgekommen. Von dem Mann, der eine Narbe auf ihm hinterlassen hatte, die genauso wenig verschwinden würde wie all die anderen.  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Erik lächeln.  
Es tat weh.  
Ihn zu sehen.  
Oder auch nur an ihn zu denken.  
Und doch würde er sich das wieder antun. Er würde zurückgehen, zurück zu ihm.  
Denn von all seinen Verletzungen war ihm diese die liebste.  
  
-  
  
Er spürte Erik lange, bevor er den Sportwagen entdeckte, der sich dem Anwesen auf der von Bäumen gesäumten Landstraße näherte, und lange, bevor er ihn durch die Scheiben sehen konnte. Der Wagen hatte die Farbe, die Erik auch immer für seine Kostüme auswählte. Diesen kräftigen Purpurton, der sich irgendwo zwischen Lila und Rot bewegte und der ihm stand, auch wenn Charles wohl nie verstehen würde, was er in dieser Farbe sah.  
Charles schloss das Buch, in dem er den ganzen Nachmittag über gelesen hatte, und legte es auf den kleinen Metalltisch neben sich. Dabei streifte sein Blick die gläserne Teekanne, die noch immer halb voll und deren Inhalt wohl inzwischen eiskalt geworden war. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Das würde ihm wohl bis an sein Lebensende passieren.  
Der Motor des Wagens verstummte und als Charles wieder von der Terrasse hinabsah, konnte er ihn gerade noch zwischen einigen Baumkronen am Rand der Straße ausmachen, weit vor dem Tor. Er legte eine Hand an die Steuerung seines Rollstuhls und merkte erst jetzt, dass sie feucht von Schweiß war und zitterte. Erik hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sich anzukündigen. Natürlich nicht.  
  
Zwei Monate war es her, dass er Kontakt zu Erik aufgenommen hatte. Charles hatte nicht erwartet, dass er sofort auf seine Einladung eingehen würde. Dafür kannte er ihn zu gut. Dennoch hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen zu oft dabei erwischt, dass er auf den Klang der Türglocke lauschte. Oder den seiner Stimme auf den Fluren.  
Der Klang der Glocke blieb auch diesmal aus. Nicht, dass Charles ihn noch gebraucht hätte. Er spürte Eriks Präsenz auch so. Mit unsichtbaren Händen schien sie nach ihm zu greifen, ihn einzuhüllen, so heftig und klar wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
Er zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
Erik war zurückgekommen.  
Nach so langer Zeit.  
Zurück zu ihm.  
  
„Wir haben auch eine Haustür, Erik. Sogar eine ziemlich große.“  
Seine Schritte näherten sich langsam, fast schon vorsichtig, und dann trat Erik in sein Blickfeld. Jeder andere hätte sich wohl gefragt, wie er es geschafft hatte, lautlos vom Platz vor dem Haus bis in den zweiten Stock zu gelangen. Charles nicht.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Erik und seine Stimme klang genauso, wie sie immer geklungen hatte. Dunkel, fest und daran gewöhnt, gehört zu werden.  
„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihren Wächter.“  
Charles konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln. Er drehte den Rollstuhl in seine Richtung, hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.  
Und erstarrte.  
„Deine Haare …“, entfuhr es ihm, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Erik hob eine Hand und fuhr sich durch die blond gefärbten Strähnen.  
„Steht mir nicht besonders, ich weiß“, sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber mein Gesicht ist in den Vereinigten Staaten nicht gern gesehen. Zwei Jahre reichen wohl nicht aus, um mich von der Liste der meistgesuchten Terroristen der Welt zu nehmen.“  
Er verzog die Lippen zu jenem schiefen Lächeln, das Charles bis in seine Träume verfolgte.  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.  
„Es ist … anders“, antwortete er diplomatisch und erntete ein leises Schnauben.  
Charles betrachtete ihn. Von den blonden Haaren abgesehen sah Erik genauso aus, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Körper war schlank und trainiert und ein dunkler Pullover mit hohem Kragen verbarg die Narben an seinen Armen und seinem Hals. Ein paar der blonden Haarsträhnen fielen ihm in die Stirn und ließen seine kantigen Züge etwas kühler und fremder wirken als früher. Doch seine Augen, mit denen er auf ihn herabsah, waren genauso grau und einnehmend, wie sie es immer gewesen waren …  
  
Erik zog den einzelnen Stuhl, der Charles gegenüber am Tisch stand, zu sich heran und setzte sich. Der Stuhl stand immer hier, obwohl Charles selbst ihn gar nicht brauchte. Und erst Eriks Geste machte ihm bewusst, dass genau dieser Moment der Grund dafür war.  
„Ich würde dir einen Tee anbieten“, fuhr er fort. „Aber ich fürchte, er ist inzwischen nicht mehr genießbar. Und ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich in die Küche begleiten willst. Wo du dir doch so viel Mühe gegeben hast, dass man deinen Wagen nicht sofort entdeckt oder dich herkommen sieht.“  
„Dir entgeht nichts, oder?“, fragte Erik und schenkte ihm erneut ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Nicht mehr“, gab Charles lächelnd zu.  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ den Blick über die Bäume schweifen. Seine rechte Hand lag auf dem Tisch und Charles beobachtete, wie seine langen Finger beinahe automatisch anfingen, das feine Rankenmuster nachzuzeichnen, das die dünnen Metallstränge formten. Er erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, nach ihnen zu greifen. Zu spüren, ob auch sie sich noch so anfühlten wie damals …  
Er schob auch diesen Gedanken von sich, doch das Gefühl stiller Sehnsucht blieb.  
„Es ist schön, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte er und meinte es ehrlich.  
Erik antwortete nicht.  
Doch die Hand, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lag, stockte kurz.  
  
Charles wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaßen. Doch das war auch nicht wichtig. Die Herbstsonne wärmte die vom schweren Duft der Rosen erfüllte Luft und die langsam welkenden Blätter der Bäume rauschten wie ein ferner Ozean.  
Dagegen wirkte die Stille zwischen ihnen fast massiv. Charles wusste, dass Erik der Grund dafür ebenso bewusst war wie ihm selbst. Dieser Frieden zwischen ihnen war fragil wie dünnes Eis. Jedes Wort musste überlegt sein. Oder sie würden einbrechen und sich in der dunklen Kälte verlieren.  
  
„Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön es hier ist“, sagte Erik irgendwann.  
Charles' Blick folgte seinem und er konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Viel zu lange war ihm gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, wie gut er es hatte, dieses Anwesen sein Zuhause nennen zu dürfen. Dafür genoss er es jetzt umso mehr.  
Der Wind wehte Stimmen und lautes Lachen zu ihnen herauf. Charles wusste genau, wo es herkam. Unter ihnen befand sich der Sportplatz, auf dem sich die Kinder nach dem Unterricht gerne versammelten, um Basketball zu spielen, ihre Kräfte zu messen oder einfach nur Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Es war schön, das zu hören. Das _Leben_ zu spüren.  
„Aber früher war es deutlich ruhiger“, kommentierte Erik die Lautstärke und erntete ein leises Lachen von ihm.  
„Die Schule ist gut angelaufen. Inzwischen haben wir mehr als vier Dutzend Schüler. Und ja, dabei geht es nicht immer leise zu.“  
Erik drehte den Kopf und sah ihn wieder an. Im Licht der Herbstsonne wirkte das Grau seiner Augen viel wärmer als in seiner Erinnerung.  
„Wie es aussieht, hast du deine Zeit gut genutzt.“  
Charles erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Und du? Was hast du in den letzten Jahren gemacht?“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Dies und das“, antwortete er ausweichend. „Ich bin viel herumgereist.“  
Charles holte tief Luft. Er spürte nur zu deutlich, dass sie seine Frage weiter auf die Eisfläche führte. Noch hielt sie. Und er entschied, einen weiteren Schritt zu wagen.  
„Ich habe das mit Dr. Trasks Laboren mitbekommen“, sagte er und ließ Erik dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. „Du weißt, dass ihn das nicht davon abhalten wird, weiter zu forschen.“  
Erik nickte nur und in seinem Gesicht entdeckte Charles nicht die kleinste Spur von Bedauern. Nicht, dass er das erwartet hätte.  
Die Zerstörung der Gebäude von _Trask Industries_ kurz nach den Ereignissen in der Hauptstadt hatte wochenlang die Nachrichten bestimmt. Die Ermittlungen dauerten noch immer an. Charles hingegen war sofort klar gewesen, dass es Erik gewesen war. Er verstand, wieso Erik es getan hatte. Gutheißen konnte er es nicht. Wenigstens war niemand getötet worden.  
„Ja“, antwortete Erik. „Aber ich war gründlich. Er wird Jahrzehnte brauchen, bis er die Verluste wieder aufgeholt hat. Falls sie ihn je wieder freilassen.“  
Er entschuldigte sich nicht. Natürlich nicht.  
Charles seufzte tief.  
„Immer noch der alte Groll, Erik?“, fragte er und klang bitterer, als er wollte. „Wird sich das niemals ändern?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn und sein Blick wurde hart wie Eisen.  
„Nicht, solange die Welt so ist, wie sie ist.“  
Charles musterte ihn.  
Und wagte einen weiteren Schritt.  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass es Angriffe wie diese sind, die sie als Legitimation für ihre Arbeit nutzen. Deine Taten schüren ihre Furcht und lassen sie glauben, dass Mutanten wie wir eine Gefahr darstellen und kontrolliert werden müssen.“  
Eriks Augen verengten sich und Charles merkte es zu spät.  
Das Eis unter ihren Füßen bekam Risse, die sich viel zu schnell ausbreiteten, unaufhaltsam.  
Und Charles spürte, dass er ihn einmal mehr zu verlieren drohte.  
„Gibst du mir die Schuld dafür, dass er uns vernichten will?!“, fragte Erik laut und seine Stimme war so kalt und schneidend wie gesplittertes Glas. „Er hat mit diesem Krieg angefangen, als er die Waffen entwickelte, die uns vernichten sollten. Ich habe nur getan, was notwendig war, um uns davor zu schützen.“  
Das Eis unter ihnen brach und im nächsten Moment war da nur noch Kälte. Es war verrückt, doch Charles meinte, sie wirklich körperlich zu spüren, wie ein Schauer, der seine Arme hinaufjagte und sich irgendwo in seinem Nacken sammelte.  
Er hätte es vielleicht noch abwenden können. Sich mit letzter Kraft an der Kante festkrallen und aus den eisigen Fluten ziehen können. Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass er mit ihm versank. Ließ zu, dass die Kälte Besitz von ihm ergriff, während er die Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, genau wie damals.  
„Und damit bietest du ihm den perfekten Grund, weiterzumachen“, konterte er, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.  
Er wollte nicht streiten, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht schon wieder. Doch er musste ihm etwas entgegensetzen, diesem Hass, diesem Schmerz, der noch immer in Erik brannte und erst ihn und schließlich die ganze Welt zerstören konnte.  
„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?“, fragte Erik in einem Ton, der nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete. „Dasitzen und abwarten, bis sie es erneut versuchen?“  
„Sie werden es nicht noch einmal tun. Nicht, wenn wir ihnen den Grund für ihre Angst nehmen und ihnen zeigen, dass wir nicht gegen sie sind. Wir haben es ihnen schon einmal bewiesen. Und wir können es wieder tun.“  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab.  
„Wenn du glaubst, dass sich Menschen wie Trask ändern werden, täuschst du dich, Charles.“  
„Selbiges würde er wohl über dich sagen“, gab Charles zurück. „Es ist eine Spirale und eine Seite muss sie durchbrechen.“  
„Ich werde nicht derjenige sein.“  
Charles atmete tief durch.  
Das hier, dieses Gespräch, diese Distanz, die Kälte … das war nicht das, was er gewollt hatte, als er Erik hierher bat.  
Konnte es wirklich nichts anderes zwischen ihnen geben als das hier?  
War seine Hoffnung am Ende wertlos?  
Er weigerte sich, das zu glauben.  
  
Erneut breitete sich Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus und was eben noch angenehm und fast vertraut gewesen war, wurde dunkel und schwer. Und es würde sie ersticken, wenn sie keinen Weg fanden, es zu beenden. Wenn sie keinen Weg fanden, gemeinsam an die Oberfläche zurückzukehren.  
„Wird es für immer so weitergehen?“, fragte Charles leise. „Du redest von Krieg und Tod und ich versuche, dich vom Frieden zu überzeugen?“  
„Frieden war nie …“  
„Frieden war nie eine Option. Ich weiß.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm. Charles suchte nach der Wärme, die vorhin noch in dem Grau gestanden hatte, doch sie war fort. Jetzt war da nur noch Kälte. Und eine seltsame Traurigkeit, die Charles nicht von ihm kannte.  
„Ist das wirklich alles, Erik?“, fragte er weiter. „Sind wir nach all den Jahren wieder an diesem Punkt?“  
„War es nicht das, weshalb du mich hergeholt hast?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich habe dich nicht hergebeten, um mit dir zu streiten. Ich habe dich hergebeten, um mich mit dir auszusprechen.“  
„Das ist in unserem Fall wohl ein- und dasselbe.“  
Eriks Blick glitt über ihn, streifte sein Gesicht, seine Brust, den Rollstuhl.  
Dann seufzte er.  
„Was soll das, Charles … Das alles hier … Wir beide wissen, was passieren wird. Das mit uns wird nie ein gutes Ende nehmen.“  
Die Worte trafen ihn heftig, doch Charles ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er durfte es nicht. Nicht, wenn er das zwischen ihnen noch irgendwie retten wollte. Und er wollte es, mehr als alles andere und mehr als jemals zuvor!  
„Wer redet von Ende?“, gab er zurück. „Es geht mir nicht darum, etwas zu beenden. Im Gegenteil, ich will neu beginnen.“  
„Und wieso? Was erhoffst du dir davon?“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Das gleiche wie du.“  
Kurz meinte er, ein Flackern in Eriks Blick zu sehen.  
Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, in seine Gedanken einzudringen und das hervorzuholen, was der Grund dafür war, dass sie jetzt hier waren. Doch er tat es nicht.  
„Das zwischen uns ist vorbei, Charles. Schon lange“, sagte Erik leise und diesmal war es Charles, der die Lüge in seinen Worten erkannte.  
Er lächelte.  
„Denkst du das wirklich?“, fragte er.  
„Ja.“  
„Und wieso bist du dann hier?“  
Erik wich seinem Blick aus und für einen Moment fürchtete Charles, dass er einfach aufstehen und gehen würde.  
Doch er blieb.  
Und Charles meinte, das Licht zu spüren, das die Kälte durchdrang und sie zurück an die Oberfläche führen würde.  
„Gib' uns diese Chance, Erik. Gib' sie mir. Bitte. Bleib hier, nur ein paar Tage. Wir können reden. Über alles.“  
Erik antwortete nicht sofort. Charles widerstand dem Drang, weiter zu bohren.  
Und wartete.  
  
Es vergingen endlose Minuten, doch irgendwann sah Erik ihn endlich wieder an und in seinem Gesicht lag die gleiche Resignation, die Charles schon in Washington D.C. gesehen hatte.  
Dann nickte er.  
Mehr nicht.  
Doch mehr brauchte Charles auch nicht. Zumindest nicht in diesem Augenblick.  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Danke …“  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Rollstuhl zurück und bemerkte erst jetzt die Anspannung, die seinen ganzen Körper ergriffen hatte und sich jetzt langsam löste.  
„Darf ich dir jetzt einen Tee anbieten?“  
Erik lachte auf und es war dieses Lachen, welches das Eis schmolz, wenigstens für diesen Moment.  
„Tee wäre schön.“  
  
_Es ist Erik. Nichts, was mit ihm zu tun hat, wird jemals einfach sein._  
Es war jetzt zwei Jahre her, dass er diese Worte zu Logan gesagt hatte. Und sie waren immer noch wahr.  
Erik würde nie aufhören, in seinem Krieg zu kämpfen.  
Und Charles würde nie aufhören, für ihn zu kämpfen.  
  
  
Es war verdammt schwer, zur Ruhe zu finden, wenn der Mann, den man liebte, nur zwei Türen entfernt von einem schlief.  
Zumindest hoffte Charles, dass es Erik gelang, zu schlafen.  
Er selbst schaffte es nicht.  
  
Charles drehte sich mühsam auf den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit über sich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch nicht. Er würde nicht schlafen. Nicht heute Nacht, nicht hier. Nicht mit Erik so nah bei sich.  
  
Nachdem Erik zugestimmt hatte, zu bleiben, waren sie nach unten in die Küche gegangen. Hatten Tee getrunken, später zusammen gegessen. Und sie hatten geredet. Über alles und nichts und dabei alle Themen gemieden, die den Graben zwischen ihnen wieder aufreißen würden. Was viel zu viele waren.  
Erik war überrascht gewesen, als Charles ihm am Abend das Zimmer anbot, das er sich damals ausgesucht hatte, als sie nach Shaws Angriff auf ihr Quartier bei der CIA zum ersten Mal hergekommen waren. Der Raum hatte sich so gut wie nicht verändert. Sogar Eriks Sachen waren noch hier, in einer Tasche im Schrank neben der Tür. Seit sie damals nach Kuba aufgebrochen waren und Erik nicht zurückgekommen war, stand das Zimmer leer. Charles hätte es freigeben können, doch er hatte es nie getan. Und nie hatte ihn jemand nach dem Grund gefragt. Jeder in der Schule wusste, dass es sein Zimmer war. Magnetos Zimmer. Charles wusste, dass sie es seltsam fanden. Dass er es nach all den Jahren noch immer freihielt, als würde sein Bewohner irgendwann wieder hier einziehen. Doch nie hatte jemand seine Entscheidung infrage gestellt.  
Jetzt war er hier.  
Und Erik war dort.  
Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und doch viel zu weit weg.  
  
Charles schloss die Augen und atmete heftig aus.  
Dass er Erik noch immer liebte, hatte er inzwischen akzeptiert. Er konnte damit leben. Zumindest die meiste Zeit.  
Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war das, was Eriks Rückkehr in ihm auslöste.  
Von einem Moment auf den anderen war alles wieder da. Die Erinnerungen an damals, an ihre ersten gemeinsamen Tage in diesem Haus, die jetzt, da Erik wieder hier war, aus jeder Ecke zu dringen schienen. Die Erinnerungen an all die Dinge, die dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er sich in den anderen Mann verliebte, heftiger, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Und die Erinnerungen an die Nächte. Den Sex mit ihm.  
Nein, es war nicht nur sein Herz, das sich fast schon verzweifelt nach Erik sehnte. Es war auch sein Körper. Der ihn spüren, seine Haut streicheln wollte. Der sich nach seinen Händen sehnte, seinen Lippen auf seinem Körper. Und der diese alles verzehrende Lust wieder wollte, die ihn völlig einnahm, wenn auch die letzte Grenze zwischen ihnen fiel und die Luft schwer wurde vom Geruch ihrer verschwitzten Haut, dem Geräusch ihrer sich gegeneinander bewegenden Körper und ihrem Stöhnen. Es war irritierend, so zu empfinden, war er doch nicht mehr fähig, diese Form körperlicher Lust mit jemandem zu teilen. Doch die Erregung, die sich in seiner Körpermitte zu einem heißen Knoten zusammenballte, der ihn zu verbrennen schien, interessierte das wenig. Und natürlich war es Erik, der diese Dinge in ihm auslöste, die er eigentlich längst verloren geglaubt hatte.  
Charles hätte darüber gelacht, wenn es nicht so verdammt schwer zu ertragen gewesen wäre.  
  
Er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite und starrte geradeaus, bis er bemerkte, wohin er sah.  
Die Tür lag direkt vor ihm. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, aufzustehen, sich in den Rollstuhl zu setzen und die wenigen Meter zu ihm zu überwinden. Ihm zu sagen, was in ihm vorging und darauf zu hoffen, dass Erik ihm die Antwort gab, die er mehr als alles andere hören wollte.  
Doch er tat es nicht.  
Konnte es nicht.  
Noch nicht.  
Die Stille in seinem Schlafzimmer schien beinahe massiv.  
Und irgendwann hielt Charles es nicht mehr aus.  
  
Auf dem Flur war es dunkel und so konnte Charles den hellen Streifen Licht, der unter Eriks Tür hindurchdrang, genau erkennen. Scheinbar fand Erik genauso wenig zur Ruhe wie er.  
Charles steuerte den Rollstuhl an die Tür heran, hielt jedoch inne, als er Eriks leise Stimme hörte. Er sprach mit jemandem. Mit wem, wurde Charles klar, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester hörte.  
Raven.  
Sie war bei ihm. Redete mit ihm, ruhig, ganz anders als Erik und er.  
Charles wollte es nicht, doch es fühlte sich wie ein Stich irgendwo in seinem Inneren an.  
Raven war ihm nahgewesen, als er und Erik sich schon weit voneinander entfernt hatten. Sie kannte Seiten an ihm, die Charles nie gesehen hatte. Erik vertraute ihr, irgendwie.  
Und obwohl zwischen ihnen ebenso viel zerbrochen war wie zwischen Erik und ihm, fiel es ihm scheinbar leicht, sich mit ihr zu versöhnen. Das sollte ihn freuen, wusste er doch, dass auch Raven viel an ihm lag. Doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, tat es mehr weh.  
  
Charles schloss die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hinter sich und machte sich nicht die Mühe, das Licht einzuschalten. Es war auch nicht notwendig, kannte er den Raum doch in- und auswendig.  
Er schob mit einer Hand die Decken und Kissen zur Seite, bevor er den Rollstuhl seitlich an das kleine Sofa lenkte und sich darauf hob. Es war weich, weicher als sein Bett. Charles packte seine Beine und schob sie neben sich, bevor er sich hinlegte. Es war nicht wirklich bequem, war das Sofa doch im Grunde viel zu kurz für ihn. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Früher hatte er ganze Wochenenden hier verbracht. Versucht, zu lesen, und am Ende doch nur getrunken. Fast schon ironisch, dass er sich nach all den Jahren wieder hierher flüchtete …  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Versuchte, endlich einzuschlafen.  
Und ahnte doch, dass es ihm nicht einmal hier unten gelingen würde.  
  
-  
  
Erik erwachte in seinem Bett in Westchester und sein erster Gedanke war, dass er träumte.  
Er drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf die schwere Lampe mit dem grünen Glasschirm auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Überall im Haus gab es diese Lampen. Und diese eine hatte immer hier gestanden. Auch damals, als er zum ersten Mal hier schlief. Und in den Nächten danach, in denen er dieses Bett mit Charles geteilt hatte. Wann war das gewesen?  
Erik drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, an der die Morgensonne Rechtecke aus Licht und Wärme entstehen ließ. Wenn er nicht wüsste, wie viele Jahre inzwischen vergangen waren, er wäre leicht auf die Idee gekommen, die Zeit wäre stehengeblieben. Alles hier war noch genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die gleichen Tapeten, die gleichen Bilder an der Wand, die gleichen schweren Holzmöbel, in denen die wenigen Sachen, die er mit sich führte, seltsam verloren wirkten. Das gleiche Gefühl …  
Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dieses Zimmer, _sein_ Zimmer, immer noch gab. Nicht nach all den Jahren, nicht nach allem, was passiert war. Doch scheinbar hatte Charles wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er zurückkam. Und dass er blieb. Es war merkwürdig, doch dieser Raum kam dem, was er als _Zuhause_ bezeichnen könnte, schon ziemlich nah.  
Und war doch weit davon entfernt.  
  
Erik richtete sich langsam auf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Diese Nacht hatten die Alpträume ihn verschont. Trotzdem hatten die wenigen Stunden Schlaf nicht ausgereicht, um sich von der langen Reise nach New York zu erholen. Doch es war wohl von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er nicht würde schlafen können.  
Nicht, wenn _er_ nur wenige Meter entfernt war.  
Und nicht mit all den Erinnerungen, die durch das Haus schwebten wie Geister, von denen der ein oder andere den Übertritt in die Wirklichkeit schaffte.  
  
Das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür hatte ihn nicht überrascht. Erik hatte erwartet, dass sie früher oder später zu ihm kommen würde.  
Als Raven mitten in der Nacht sein Zimmer betrat, tat sie es in der Gestalt, die sie der Welt immer zeigte. Erik verstand den Grund dafür sofort. Jetzt, hier, war sie nicht Mystique. Hier war sie Raven. Und das war wohl ihre Art, ihm einen Waffenstillstand anzubieten.  
Sie hatten Stunden damit verbracht, einfach nur zu reden. Er entschuldigte sich nicht bei ihr. Und sie forderte es nicht. Jeder Versuch wäre ohnehin eine Lüge gewesen. Und konnte man sich überhaupt bei jemandem entschuldigen, nachdem man versucht hat, ihn zu töten? Die Antwort darauf kannten sie wohl beide.  
Sie erzählte ihm, was nach seiner Gefangennahme in Dallas passiert war. Wie sie weitergekämpft hatte. Wie sie Trask auf die Spur gekommen war und schließlich das Geheimnis der Sentinels entdeckt hatte. Und wie viele sie auf dem Weg dorthin verloren hatten …  
Es tat weh, das zu hören. Doch es erfüllte ihn auch mit Stolz, dass Raven nicht aufgegeben hatte, nachdem er ausgeschaltet worden war und alle anderen sich versteckten.  
Doch bei aller Vertrautheit entging ihm auch diese neue Distanz nicht, die früher nicht zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte. Sie war nicht mehr Charles' kleine Raven. Aber sie gehörte auch nicht mehr zu ihm. Nein, sie gehörte nur noch sich selbst. Und ob er wollte oder nicht, er hatte das wohl mit bewirkt.  
Es tat gut, mit ihr zu reden. Abgesehen von Charles gab es wohl niemanden, der ihn besser kannte als sie. Niemanden sonst, dem er seine Schwächen offenbart hatte.  
Und es lenkte ihn ab. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.  
Tatsächlich entging ihm nicht, dass Charles irgendwann in der Nacht aus seinem Bett aufstand und sich langsam den Flur entlangbewegte. Hören konnte man ihn nicht. Doch Erik spürte ihn, spürte den Rollstuhl, der vor seiner Tür hielt, nur für einen kurzen Moment, und sich dann weiter nach unten bewegte. Er ahnte, was den Telepathen wachhielt.  
Das Gleiche hielt schließlich auch ihn vom Schlafen ab.  
  
Als Erik den Kopf hob, fiel sein Blick auf die Kommode. Und auf seinen Helm darauf.  
Er hatte geahnt, dass Charles ihn mitnehmen würde. Irgendwie hatte er es sogar gehofft.  
Für ihn selbst war der Helm in jenem Moment kaum mehr als ein weiterer Zeuge seines Versagens gewesen.  
  
In jenen Minuten in der Hauptstadt hatte er mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Raven – Mystique – sich gegen ihn stellen würde. Er hatte es verdient, zweifellos. Doch irgendwie hatte er wohl gehofft, dass sie trotz der Zweifel, die Charles in ihrem Verstand gesät hatte, noch immer zu ihm und ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel stehen würde. Dass sie seine Gründe verstehen würde, wie sie sie früher verstanden hatte. Er hatte sich geirrt. Und diesen Irrtum mit seinem Blut bezahlt.  
  
Jetzt lag der Helm hier. Fast, als wollte Charles, dass er ihn wieder nahm. Dass er wieder zu _ihm _ wurde, zu _Magneto_. Dass er dort weitermachte, wo er vor zwei Jahren aufgehört hatte, als er auf dem breiten Platz inmitten des Geländes von _Trask Industries_ stand und beobachtete, wie die Flammen auch noch die letzten Spuren der grausamen Experimente verschlangen.  
Ob er selbst es wollte, konnte Erik nicht sagen.  
Nicht mehr …  
  
Es brauchte nur eine knappe Handbewegung, dann lag der Helm in seinen Händen. Das kühle Material fühlte sich vertraut an, genau wie das Gefühl der verschiedenen Metalllegierungen, das seinen Körper wie Musik erfüllte. Erik strich über die Kanten, die glatten Flächen, die leicht geschwungenen Spitzen und gegen seinen Willen verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
Das er abschüttelte, sobald er es bemerkte.  
Es wäre leicht, sich einzureden, dass dieses Stück Metall der Grund dafür war, dass er nach all der Zeit zurückgekommen war. Dass es das war, was er gesucht hatte. Er könnte auch ohne ihn weiterkämpfen, natürlich. Doch erst mit dem Helm auf seinem Kopf wurde er wahrhaftig zu _Magneto_ , dem Kämpfer für seine Sache, der bereit war, jeden zu vernichten, der sich gegen ihn stellte.  
Magneto, der eine Schlacht gewann und am Ende doch scheiterte.  
So, wie er immer scheiterte.  
Sein ganzes verdammtes Leben lang.  
  
Damals, 1944, hatte er zum ersten Mal versagt. Später erneut, als ihm der Doktor wieder und wieder entkam. Dann auf Kuba. In Dallas. Und schließlich in Washington D.C..  
Er hatte alles versucht, hatte gekämpft, mit allem, was er hatte. Nur um doch wieder zu verlieren. War das wirklich alles, zu dem er fähig war? War das alles, was von ihm bleiben würde? War er dazu verdammt, für immer zu kämpfen und am Ende doch nur wieder und wieder zu verlieren?  
  
Erik drängte den Gedanken beiseite und zwang seine Gedanken in dieses Zimmer zurück, das ihm auch nach zwölf Jahren noch immer viel zu vertraut war.    
Wenn es nur der Helm gewesen wäre, der ihn hergeführt hatte, er hätte ihn einfach nehmen und gehen können. Und wenn er gewollt hätte, Charles hätte es nicht einmal mitbekommen.  
Dass er stattdessen immer noch hier war, bedeutete nur eines. Und wie so oft wog die Wahrheit so viel schwerer als die Lüge.  
Nein, es war nicht der Helm, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, nach so vielen Jahren an diesen Ort zurückzukehren. Es war Charles, wegen dem er hergekommen war. Auf dessen Einladung er gewartet hatte, viel zu lange. Charles, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Und den er trotzdem vermisste. Charles, nach dem er sich sehnte, auch wenn beinahe alles in ihm sich gegen dieses Gefühl wehrte.  
  
Erik umfasste den Helm fester, drehte ihn und zog ihn über. Das Metall war kühl und hart und fühlte sich dennoch weich auf seiner Haut an. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Und hier, in der Stille seiner eigenen Gedanken, erlaubte er sich für einen Moment all die Gefühle, die er sonst so verzweifelt aussperrte.  
Er wusste genau, wieso er hier war. Was er fühlte, mit seinem ganzen Körper, und doch nur schwer akzeptieren konnte. Was er sagen müsste und doch nie aussprechen würde.  
Er liebte Charles.  
Wie lange schon, das vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht erst seit kurzem, vielleicht schon eine Ewigkeit. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass es ausgerechnet Charles war. Irgendwie war es immer er gewesen, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Wenn ihn etwas überraschte, dann nur, dass er überhaupt noch in der Lage war, jemanden zu lieben.  
Als das zwischen ihnen anfing, war da nur Begehren gewesen. Eine Gier, die er irgendwann nicht mehr hatte kontrollieren können. Für Gefühle war da kein Platz gewesen. Zumindest hatte er sich das eingeredet. Für Charles war es immer mehr gewesen. Erik hatte das gespürt und verdrängt. Er wusste schließlich nur zu gut, was Gefühle wie diese anrichten konnten. Wie weh sie tun konnten. Und er hatte diesen Schmerz nicht gewollt. Nicht noch einmal. Also schob er alles von sich. Und es war ihm leicht gefallen, damals. Schließlich hatte er ein Ziel. Und er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich etwas zwischen ihn und das drängte, was getan werden musste. Er hatte sich das eingeredet, wieder und wieder, wie ein stummes Gebet. Doch irgendwie hatte er wohl immer geahnt, dass das eine Schlacht war, die er nicht gewinnen konnte. Nein, es war nur eine weitere in der Reihe derer, die er verlor.  
Und jetzt saß er hier, in der Stille seines Schlafzimmers, und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als bei ihm zu sein. Neben ihm zu liegen. Nicht zu reden, einfach nur dazuliegen und seine Nähe zu spüren. Ihn zu berühren.  
Und für einen Moment den Gedanken zuzulassen, dass es zwischen ihnen ein Morgen geben könnte.  
  
Erik zog den Helm von seinem Kopf und legte ihn auf die Laken neben sich.  
Wenn Charles in diesem Moment seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, er hätte ihm wohl einen seiner Vorträge über Hoffnung gehalten. Ihm gesagt, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Dass es nie zu spät war.  
Erik war froh, dass er nicht hier war.  
Denn dann hätte er zugeben müssen, dass ein Teil von ihm sich nach dieser Hoffnung sehnte.  
  
  
In der Küche fand er Charles sofort.  
Der Telepath saß an dem kleinen Tisch vor den bodentiefen Fenstern, an dem sie auch gestern gesessen hatten. Und früher.  
Durch die Scheiben hatte man einen wundervollen Blick auf den Garten und die Rosenbeete, die schon lange vor Charles' Geburt hier angelegt worden waren und die er über all die Jahre gepflegt hatte. Eriks Blick suchte automatisch nach den kleinen Schildern, die Charles als Kind gebastelt und auf die er die Namen jeder einzelnen Sorte geschrieben hatte, die hier wuchs. Sie waren immer noch da.  
Charles sah auf und lächelte müde. Erik setzte sich ihm gegenüber und Charles goss ihm Kaffee in eine Tasse, die er scheinbar für ihn bereitgestellt hatte. Erik nickte dankbar und griff danach.  
„Konntest du schlafen?“, fragte Charles, auch wenn er die Antwort wohl genauso gut kannte wie er selbst.  
Erik machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie auszusprechen.  
  
Sie saßen schweigend zusammen, tranken Kaffee und verloren sich in den zahllosen Blüten vor den Glasscheiben. Als Erik zu ihm sah, lächelte Charles, dennoch spürte Erik diese Distanz zwischen ihnen, die früher nicht dagewesen war. Eine Distanz, die er nicht wollte, und die er doch mit verursachte, mit beinahe jedem Wort, das er sagte.  
  
„Wie lange wirst du bleiben?“, fragte Charles schließlich und es war eine der Fragen, die Erik am Liebsten unbeantwortet gelassen hätte.  
„Das kommt darauf an“, entgegnete er ausweichend und sah Charles wieder an.  
„Worauf?“, fragte der und legte den Kopf schief.  
Erik stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Dich.“  
Charles senkte den Kopf, als hätte er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet.  
Er holte tief Luft, bevor er sprach.  
„Was mich angeht, kannst du bleiben, solange du willst. Ich werde dich nicht fortschicken. Und ich werde dich nicht mehr bitten, zu bleiben. Ich weiß, dass du ohnehin nicht auf mich hören würdest.“  
Erik nickte.  
„Und solange ich bleibe?“  
Charles lächelte erneut, diesmal breiter, und es war dieses glückliche Lächeln, das gefährlich an den Mauern in seinem Inneren kratzte.  
„Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht beim Unterricht zusehen. Philosophie.“  
Erik konnte nicht anders, er musste grinsen.  
„Solange ich nicht mitschreiben muss.“  
Charles lachte auf und der Klang erfüllte ihn mit viel zu viel Wärme.  
„Nein. Aber du darfst gerne mitmachen.“  
  
  
In einem Raum voller Schüler war Charles in seinem Element. Das hier war das, was er immer gewollt hatte. Und seine Begeisterung war ansteckend. Erik konnte es spüren. Und er konnte das unendliche Vertrauen spüren, mit dem die Schüler ihm begegneten. Es war genau wie früher, als es Charles mit nur wenigen Worten gelang, junge Mutanten wie Alex und Sean dazu zu bringen, über sich hinauszuwachsen. Dinge zu tun, die noch wenige Tage zuvor undenkbar gewesen wären. Sogar bei ihm war es Charles gelungen, obwohl es wohl kaum jemanden gegeben hatte, der sich mehr gegen seinen Einfluss gewehrt hatte als er.  
Ihn so zu sehen war schön. Und schmerzlich. Denn erst jetzt begann Erik, wirklich zu verstehen, was es für Charles bedeutet haben musste, das zu verlieren.  
  
Er saß in der letzten Reihe, an einem freien Tisch am Fenster. Er spürte die Blicke der Schüler auf sich, die immer wieder vorsichtig zu ihm sahen, doch er ignorierte sie. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Charles.  
Er brauchte keine Tafel zum Unterrichten, keine Bücher, keine Arbeitsblätter. Er sprach einfach mit ihnen. Stellte Fragen und hörte sich jede ihrer Antworten aufmerksam an. Lächelte aufmunternd, wenn sie sich auf neue gedankliche Pfade begaben, warf Stichworte an den richtigen Stellen ein. Und die ganze Zeit war da dieses Lächeln …  
  
Erik blieb sitzen, als Charles die Stunde beendete, und ging erst zu ihm, als auch der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte.  
Charles hatte sich hinter den Schreibtisch begeben und begann damit, einen Stapel Unterlagen zu sortieren, in die er während der ganzen Stunde kein einziges Mal hineingesehen hatte. Erik erkannte seine Schrift sofort, die eng geschrieben Wörter, die sich in geraden Linien auf dem weißen Papier ausbreiteten und in denen sich eine ganze Welt eröffnete. Er griff nach einem der Bücher, die dazwischen lagen, einem Klassiker, den auch er vor vielen Jahren gelesen hatte, und begann, durch die vergilbten Seiten zu blättern.  
„Und was sagst du?“, fragte Charles und warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Du bist ein guter Lehrer“, entgegnete Erik ehrlich.  
„Aber?“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an.  
Charles schob die Papiere zur Seite und lächelte schief.  
„Du würdest das nicht sagen, wenn es kein Aber gäbe.“  
Erik legte das Buch zu den anderen Papieren und machte eine Geste, die den ganzen Stapel einschloss. Er kannte die Konzepte und ihre Interpretationen. Er hatte sie alle gelesen. Und er wusste, dass es da weit mehr gab als das, worüber Charles mit ihnen sprach.  
„Machst du es dir damit nicht etwas einfach?“, begann er.  
„Was meinst du?“, fragte Charles.  
Erik sah erneut auf die Papiere herab und griff ein paar der Stichworte auf, die im Unterricht gefallen waren.  
„Kontrolle. Toleranz. Friedliche Koexistenz von Menschen und Mutanten. Du versprichst ihnen eine Welt, die es so niemals geben wird.“  
„Es wird sie geben, wenn jeder von uns seinen Teil dazu beiträgt“, entgegnete Charles schlicht.  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und was ist mit der anderen Seite? Mit Krieg. Schmerz. Tod. Hass. Wenn du schon mit ihnen  redest, solltest du ihnen die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Die Menschen werden uns nicht akzeptieren, nur weil du ein paar von uns unterrichtest und ihnen beibringst, gute Menschen zu sein. Irgendwann werden sie euch finden und euch angreifen. Und dann wird all das hier wertlos sein.“  
Charles hörte ihm schweigend zu, unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal. Doch Erik entging die Veränderung in seinem Ausdruck nicht. Die Kälte, welche die Wärme vertrieb wie eine Gewitterfront die Sonne.  
„Der einzige, der die Schule bisher angegriffen hat, warst du, Erik“, sagte er kühl.  
Erik stieß ein Schnauben aus.  
„Weil niemand sonst weiß, dass sie existiert. Wenn du wirklich an das glauben würdest, was du sagst, wäre das nicht nötig. Dann müsstest du dich nicht verstecken.“  
„Ich verstecke mich nicht“, widersprach Charles. „Aber als Leiter dieser Schule habe ich eine Verantwortung. Es sind Kinder. Manche von ihnen haben gewaltige Kräfte, die sie noch nicht kontrollieren können. Ich beschütze sie.“  
„Und wovor?“  
„Vor sich. Und vor denen, die noch nicht erkannt haben, dass auch wir ein Teil dieser Welt sind.“ Er atmete tief ein, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnte und die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. „Aber du hast durchaus Recht, Erik. Wir sind noch lange nicht am Ziel. Wir stehen erst am Anfang eines langen Weges. Doch dieser Weg darf nicht aus Asche und Blut bestehen. Er muss auf Vertrauen und Toleranz aufgebaut werden. Und am Beginn stehen wir mit unseren Kräften. Wir müssen verstehen, wer wir sind und wozu wir fähig sind. Und wo unsere Grenzen liegen. Wenn wir wollen, dass sie uns als Mutanten akzeptieren, müssen wir auch ihre Regeln achten. Das ist es, was ich ihnen beibringe.“  
„Du willst also ihre Kräfte einschränken?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Im Gegenteil. Ich lehre sie, ihr volles Potential zu entfalten. Aber ich bringe ihnen auch die Grenzen nahe. Unsere Kräfte geben uns Macht. Doch wir dürfen nicht der Versuchung verfallen, diese Macht nur zu unserem eigenen Vorteil und gegen sie einzusetzen. Denn dann wären wir wirklich das, was Menschen wie Trask uns vorwerfen. Das ist es, worum es in den Texten geht. _Macht korrumpiert_ …“  
„ … _und absolute Macht korrumpiert absolut_. Ich kenne Acton, Charles. Und trotzdem bist du ein Träumer.“  
Er hatte erwartet, dass Charles seine Worte treffen würden.  
Stattdessen lächelte der Telepath.  
„Einen solchen Traum träume ich gerne.“  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und sah durch die Tür auf den breiten Flur hinaus. Er konnte sie hören, all die Schüler, deren Köpfe Charles mit Bildern stopfte, die nie Wirklichkeit werden würden. Und das Schlimme war, dass sie ihm glaubten.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, Erik?“, fragte Charles irgendwann. „Was ist deine Vision für die Zukunft? Welches Ziel verfolgt Magneto?“  
Erik sah ihn wieder an.  
„Eine Welt, in der Mutanten friedlich und ohne Angst Leben können. Eine Welt ohne sie.“  
Die Worte schossen automatisch aus ihm heraus. _Magnetos_ Worte. Die sich trotz aller Zweifel richtig anfühlten.  
Charles betrachtete ihn lange, bevor er antwortete.  
„Unsere Visionen für diese Welt sind gar nicht so unterschiedlich. Nur, dass meine nicht mit der Vernichtung der Menschheit einhergeht.“  
Erik lachte kalt.  
„Weil du naiv bist.“  
Charles ging nicht auf die Beleidigung ein.  
„Die Menschen haben schon andere Gräben überwunden, sie können auch diesen überwinden.“  
„Die Geschichte sagt etwas anderes. Dieser Frieden, von dem du da sprichst, ist eine Illusion, und du weißt das.“  
„Er ist keine Illusion. Sieh dich doch um! Shaw ist tot. Und die Sentinels sind keine Gefahr mehr für uns. Wir sind in Sicherheit!“  
„Sicherheit …“ Erik spie das Wort aus wie einen Fluch. „Und wie lange? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis der nächste von ihnen einen Plan schmiedet, um uns zu vernichten? Das hier wird nie vorbei sein. Dieser Krieg wird nie vorbei sein.“  
Nein, sie würden weiter kommen, sie weiter jagen, weiter töten. Bis keiner mehr übrig war. Und wenn Charles es nicht tat, würde er kämpfen. Auch, wenn das bedeutete, dass er wieder scheiterte. Wenn er der einzige war, der sich ihnen entgegenstellte, würde er die Zweifel von sich schieben und den Preis zahlen. Für ihn gab es keinen anderen Weg.  
Oder?  
  
Charles atmete heftig aus.  
„Es tut mir leid … Emma, Azazel, Sean und die anderen … Ich wollte nicht, dass ihnen das angetan wird.“  
Die Erwähnung ihrer Namen fühlte sich wie eine Klinge an, die in seine Haut schnitt. Fast meinte Erik, das Blut zu fühlen, das über seine Haut floss. Es war ihre Schuld. Sein Versagen …  
Er schüttelte das Gefühl ab.  
„Deine Entschuldigung kommt zu spät“, sagte er eisig. „Ich hätte sie vielleicht noch retten können. Aber du musstest mich ausliefern.“  
Charles beugte sich weiter nach vorne und fing seinen Blick auf.  
„Und zu welchem Preis hättest du sie gerettet? Wie viele Menschen hättest du getötet, um sie zu befreien?“  
„So viele wie nötig“, sagte Erik und bedauerte seine Worte keine Sekunde.  
Charles' Augen verengten sich.  
„Du kannst ihre Leben nicht gegen die von Mutanten aufwiegen, Erik.“  
„Doch, das kann ich. Sie sind nur _Menschen_.“  
„Du klingst genau wie Shaw!“  
„Weil er Recht hatte! Wir sind Mutanten. Wir sollten diejenigen sein, die ihnen ihre Rechte einräumen, nicht umgekehrt. Ich tue nur das, wozu du nicht den Mut hast.“  
Erik beugte sich nach vorne, stützte die Hände auf den Schreibtisch und sah ihn über die Tischplatte hinweg an.  
„Ich kämpfe für uns, Charles. Während du dich hier vergräbst und von einer besseren Welt träumst.“  
Charles schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, tust du nicht. Du kämpfst nur für dich, für deinen Hass, für deine Rache.“  
„Meine Rache war es, die uns am Leben gehalten hat!“  
  
Es gab einen gewaltigen Knall, als Charles' Rollstuhl so heftig gegen die Regalwand hinter ihm krachte, dass ein paar der Bücher von den Regalbrettern und zu Boden fielen.  
Charles fuhr zusammen, verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und auch Erik zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es seine Kräfte waren, die das ausgelöst hatten.  
Er zwang sich dazu, das Metall loszulassen und atmete heftig aus.  
Charles richtete sich langsam auf und die Art, wie er sich dabei bewegte, machte deutlich, dass er ihm wehgetan hatte. Schon wieder.  
Erik wandte den Blick ab.  
  
Nach dem Knall wirkte die Stille, die sich über sie legte, so dicht und schwer wie Wasser.  
Erik unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
Er hatte diese Wut nicht gewollt. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht vor ihm. Doch jedes einzelne von Charles' Worten war wie ein weiterer Tropfen, der seinen Zorn tränkte, ihn wachsen ließ, bis er jeden anderen Gedanken, jedes andere Gefühl, erstickte.  
Am Morgen hatte er noch gewusst, wieso er hier war. Dass er Charles liebte, trotz allem.  
Jetzt erschien dieser Gedanke wie ein Traum, der langsam verblasste. Er war so dumm …  
  
„Willst du wirklich in einer Welt leben, die auf den Leichen derer erbaut wurde, die sie vor dir bewohnt haben?“, fragte Charles leise.  
Die Härte war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und an ihre Stelle war ruhige Resignation getreten.  
„Das nehme ich in Kauf“, entgegnete Erik kalt.  
„Ich glaube dir nicht.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm.  
„Ach nein?“  
„Nein“, sagte Charles und sein Blick bohrte sich in seinen, blau und viel zu schön. „Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du das wirklich willst. Und dass du mit dem Konsequenzen leben könntest.“  
„Und wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Weil du hier bist. Weil du mit mir sprichst. Weil du immer noch versuchst, mich zu überzeugen und nicht gegen mich kämpfst. Du bist nicht das Monster, für dass du dich hältst, Erik. Du bist ein Mensch.“  
Seine Stimme war ruhig, dennoch fühlte sich jedes Wort wie ein Hieb an, der den wunden Punkt in seinem Inneren traf, wieder und wieder.  
„Ich bin kein Mensch“, entgegnete Erik schwach.  
Er war einer gewesen, früher. Bis zu dem Moment an diesem verdammten Tor, als sie versuchten, ihn von seiner Familie zu trennen. Damals hatte er alles menschliche abgelegt.  
Erik klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken, doch es schien, als würde er ihm immer wieder entgleiten.  
Ein Mensch zu sein hieß schwach zu sein. Und er durfte nicht schwach sein, nicht in diesem Krieg, nicht, wenn er eine Chance haben wollte, sie zu besiegen.  
Falls es diese Chance gab …  
_Ich würde nichts anders machen_ …  
Es war noch nicht lange her, da hätte Erik diesen Satz ausgesprochen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Er war Teil seiner Wahrheit, Teil von ihm.  
Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Jetzt, wo er wusste, wohin dieser Weg ihn führen würde.  
War das wirklich alles, zu dem er fähig war?  
  
„In dir steckt so viel mehr als Hass und Schmerz, Erik“, fuhr Charles fort. „Und du weißt das. Wieso nur hast du solche Angst davor?“  
„Ich habe keine Angst.“  
Zumindest nicht davor.  
Nein, er hatte die Angst vor langer Zeit niedergerungen. Sie ließ ihre kalten Finger von ihm. Wenigstens die meiste Zeit.  
Charles lächelte über seine Antwort und es fühlte sich wie ein weiterer Schlag an.  
Erik wusste genau, was Charles mit seinen Worten bezweckte. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Tag vor über zwölf Jahren, als Charles in seine Erinnerungen eingetaucht war und jenes Bild hervorholte, das er bis heute mit sich herumtrug, irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren, wo nur er es sehen konnte. Diese eine kleine Erinnerung, diesen einen hellen Punkt, den er beinahe vergessen hatte, bis Charles ihn wiederfand. Damals hatte dieses kleine Licht, dieser kleine Augenblick der Schwäche, ihn befreit, Magneto befreit. Und für einen Moment hatte er es genossen, diese Wärme zu spüren. Diese Liebe. Doch das war lange her.  
Er sah Charles an und der Blick des anderen Mannes bohrte sich in seinen, bis Erik das Gefühl hatte, er sähe direkt in ihn hinein.  
Nur, dass er dieses Mal zurücksehen konnte.  
Charles, er, dieses Haus, diese Worte, einmal mehr, wie ein nie endender Kreislauf.  
Charles hatte gesagt, dass er sich mit ihm aussprechen wollte. Doch alles, was er Erik bisher entgegengeschleudert hatte, waren Vorwürfe gewesen. Vorwürfe, die Erik kannte, hatte er sie schließlich schon unzählige Male aus seinem Mund gehört. Vorwürfe, hinter denen sie sich versteckten, weil sie alles waren, was sie vor dem schützten, was sie wirklich sagen sollten.  
Vielleicht hatte er wirklich Angst.  
Doch wenn es so war, war er nicht der einzige.  
  
„Und wieso hast du solche Angst davor, mir zu sagen, um was er hier wirklich geht?“, konterte er viel zu böse.  
Charles wich seinem Blick aus und Erik wusste, dass seine Worte ihr Ziel genau getroffen hatten. Und er genoss es fast, machte es der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht doch einfacher, den eigenen zu ertragen.  
„Es hat sich nicht geändert, was?“, fuhr er fort. „Du flüchtest immer noch. Wer von uns hat hier Angst, Charles? Hör endlich auf, mir Lektionen erteilen zu wollen. Ich bin keiner deiner Schüler.“  
Charles zuckte zusammen.  
„Ich habe nie gesagt …“, begann er, doch Erik unterbrach ihn erneut.  
„Du musst es nicht aussprechen, Charles, ich höre es auch so. Und ich habe genug davon. Also mach schon, sei endlich ehrlich zu mir. Sag mir das, was du sagen willst. Schlag mich, wenn es das ist, was du brauchst. Aber hör auf, mich zurechtzuweisen.“  
Seine Worte verletzten ihn, das konnte er sehen, doch er entschuldigte sich nicht.  
Charles sah ihn an, lange, und Erik konnte beinahe sehen, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete. Und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob der Telepath seine Gedanken las.  
„Was das angeht, flüchten wir wohl beide“, sagte Charles schließlich.  
Erik wusste genau, was er meinte. Dass er Recht hatte.  
Und plötzlich war die Nähe zu viel für ihn.  
  
Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch Charles hielt ihn noch einmal zurück.  
„Erik, das …“  
Erik blieb stehen, doch er drehte sich nicht um. Konnte es nicht, konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Denn er ahnte, dass ein Blick gereicht hätte, um die Mauern in seinem Inneren gefährlich ins Wanken zu bringen.  
„Wir sollten später weiter reden“, sagte er, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte.  
Denn egal, wie oft sie noch miteinander reden würden, das Ergebnis würde immer dieses sein. Schmerz, Hass und diese verdammte Stille, die jede Hoffnung erstickte.  
„Später?“, fragte Charles hinter ihm und Erik hörte seine Hoffnung viel zu deutlich. Noch.  
Er antwortete nicht.  
Er ging.  
Und ließ den anderen Mann in dem stillen Klassenraum zurück.  
  
  
Der dunkle, wolkenverhangene Himmel hing düster über ihm und der Wind, der durch die Baumkronen rauschte, verschluckte jedes andere Geräusch. Für einen Moment gab es nur noch den Sturm da oben …  
… und den in seinem Inneren.  
  
Am Morgen hatte Erik noch genau gewusst, was es war, das ihn nach all den Jahren wieder hergeführt hatte.  
Jetzt schien es weit weg.  
Er blieb stehen und sah nach oben. Das aufziehende Gewitter schien alle Farbe aus der Welt zu saugen und die elektromagnetischen Spannungen in der Luft saßen wie ein diffuses Kitzeln in seinem Nacken.  
Sie bewegten sich im Kreis. Wie früher. Wie immer. Wie ein Wirbelsturm, der sich um sich selbst drehte und dabei wieder und wieder an den gleichen Stellen vorbeikam.  
Immer die gleichen Themen, immer die gleichen Vorwürfe, die sie nie weiterführten, sondern immer nur wieder verletzten. Die sie aufeinanderprallen ließen, nur um sie kurz darauf wieder auseinander zu reißen. Die zerstörten, jedesmal ein bisschen mehr. Bis er sich nur noch fragte, was zum Teufel sich das Universum dabei gedacht hatte, als es dafür sorgte, dass ausgerechnet sie sich ineinander verliebten. Als gäbe es auch nur den geringsten Funken Hoffnung für sie.  
Erik lächelte über diesen Gedanken, doch es blieb ein bitterer Beigeschmack.  
Vielleicht hatte Charles Recht und sie flüchteten beide. Vor einer Wahrheit, die sie viel zu genau kannten und einander doch nicht sagen konnten. Zu tief waren die Verletzungen der Vergangenheit, zu zahlreich die Narben, zu groß die Angst vor dem unvermeidlichen Ende.  
Es wäre wohl das Beste gewesen, das zwischen ihnen zu vergessen. Sich einmal mehr voneinander zu verabschieden, nur mit dem Wissen, dass es dieses Mal für immer sein würde.  
Es wäre das Beste für sie beide …  
Und doch war keiner von ihnen bereit, diesen Schritt zu gehen.  
Irgendwo weit weg entluden sich die Spannungen in Blitzen und heftigem Donnergrollen. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Unwetter hierherzog.  
Erik drehte sich um, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Zurück zu ihm.  
Das war das Problem mit Wirbelstürmen. Einmal in ihnen gefangen, gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
  
  
Spät am Abend, als Erik den obersten Stock des Hauses erreichte, überraschte es ihn nicht, das warme Licht zu sehen, das aus der Bibliothek heraus auf den Flur floss, als würde es nur auf ihn warten. Er ging an seinem Zimmer vorbei und weiter den Flur entlang, den Weg, den er früher viel zu oft gegangen war. Dabei kam er auch an Charles' Schlafzimmer vorbei.  
Als er das letzte Mal hier war, war der Raum kaum wiederzuerkennen gewesen. Genau wie der Mann, der in dem zerwühlten Bett gelegen hatte und kaum mehr als ein Schatten von dem gewesen war, den er damals kennen gelernt hatte. Sein Blick glitt über das dunkle Holz und die leicht glänzende Türklinke und er erwischte sich dabei, sich zu fragen, was er wohl jetzt vorfinden würde, wenn er die Tür öffnete. Ob das Zimmer vielleicht wieder so aussah wie damals, als sie darin das erste Mal miteinander schliefen. Oder ob es inzwischen ein anderer Raum war, ohne jede Erinnerung an ihn.  
  
Als er die Bibliothek betrat, war Charles gerade dabei, ein paar Bücher zurück in die massiven Regale zu räumen. Als er ihn hörte, warf er ihm einen Blick zu und lächelte. Er schien nicht überrascht, ihn hier zu sehen. Natürlich nicht.  
Erik setzte sich auf eines der Sofas und lehnte sich zurück. Ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, in dem Charles und er so viele Stunden verbracht hatten. Mit Gesprächen, Streits, Schachpartien. Irgendwann fiel sein Blick dabei unweigerlich auf den Tisch vor sich. Und das Schachspiel darauf. Auch das war genau wie damals. Bis auf eine Sache. Auf der schwarzen Seite, die immer seine gewesen war, fehlte eine Figur. Das leere weiße Feld wirkte beinahe anklagend.  
Charles stellte das letzte Buch ins Regal zurück und lenkte den Rollstuhl zu ihm, bis er ihm gegenüber saß. Und als würde er ahnen, was Erik durch den Kopf ging, sah auch er auf die Schachfiguren herab. Seine Seite des Feldes war vollständig.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an unsere letzte Partie“, sagte Erik, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach dem weißen König. Charles' König. Er ließ die schwere Figur durch die Finger wandern und es fühlte sich viel zu vertraut an.  
„Es war in der Nacht, bevor wir nach Kuba geflogen sind“, bestätigte der Telepath.  
Erik nickte. Doch es war nicht das, woran er sich erinnerte.  
In jener Nacht hatte Charles ihn zum letzten Mal geküsst.  
Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass es enden würde. Dass es keine Zukunft für sie gab, nachdem er einmal mehr zum Mörder geworden wäre und Charles damit verriet. Doch keiner von ihnen hatte geahnt, wie viel es sie tatsächlich kosten würde.  
„Wir haben die Partie nie beendet“, fuhr er fort.  
„Und jetzt können wir es nicht mehr.“  
Erik musterte das leere Feld. Er erinnerte sich auch daran. Wie er nach dem schwarzen König gegriffen und das Spiel damit vorzeitig beendet hatte.  
„Ich habe ihn mitgenommen, weil ich nicht wollte …“  
Er brach ab und als er aufsah, begegnete sein Blick dem von Charles. Diesen unglaublich blauen Augen …  
_Weil ich nicht wollte, dass mich etwas zurückhält _ …  
Er sprach es nicht aus, doch er war sich fast sicher, dass Charles seine Worte trotzdem hörte.  
„Ich habe ihn nicht mehr“, sagte er schließlich.  
Charles nickte knapp, als hätte er das erwartet. Dennoch wirkte er enttäuscht. Scheinbar hatte Erik ein Talent dafür …  
Erik stellte die Figur zurück auf ihren Platz zwischen die anderen, wo sie so weit weg von ihren Gegenstücken entfernt stand, wie es nur ging. Beschützt von Reihen weißer Figuren, die alle erst fallen mussten, um sie zu erreichen. Scheinbar waren auch sie dazu bestimmt …  
  
„Was geht dir durch den Kopf, Erik?“, fragte Charles ruhig und holte ihn einmal mehr aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Genau wie früher.  
Erik schluckte.  
„Sag' du es mir.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich werde deine Gedanken nicht lesen, Erik. Du wirst es mir also sagen müssen.“  
Erik richtete sich wieder auf und lehnte sich gegen die kleinen Kissen.  
„Ich habe das vermisst.“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Das hier. Dieses Haus. Momente wie diesen. Dich.“  
Der letzte Teil rutschte ihm einfach raus. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.  
Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich noch an etwas anderes.  
_Nutze die Chancen, die ich habe verstreichen lassen._  
Damals hatte er Logans Worte als lächerlichen Versuch abgetan, ihn von seinem Ziel abzubringen. Doch jetzt, hier, hallten die Worte in seinem Kopf wider und fanden nur ein allzu deutliches Echo in ihm.  
War es das hier, von dem der andere Erik gesprochen hatte? War das hier eine dieser Chancen, die er nie wahrgenommen hatte?  
War das hier einer der Momente, die er bereute?  
Charles sah ihn an und Erik hatte das Gefühl, in dem Blau zu versinken. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie nah sie sich waren. So nah wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Wenn man diese furchtbaren Stunden in diesem verdammten Flugzeug außer Acht ließ. Und seinen Besuch danach, an den Charles sich ohnehin nicht erinnern konnte. Sie waren sich so nah, dass Erik nur eine Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Und er wollte nichts mehr als das …  
  
„Erik, ich …“, begann Charles und nicht zum ersten Mal klang er viel zu unsicher.  
Erik musste lächeln. Sie waren beide schon immer schlecht darin gewesen, dieses Etwas zwischen sich in Worte zu fassen. Noch etwas, was sich nicht geändert hatte.  
„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir entschuldigt“, fuhr Charles fort.  
„Wofür?“  
„Für das auf dem Flug nach Paris. Das war ungerecht und falsch und ich hätte das nicht von dir verlangen dürfen. Es tut mir leid.“  
Erik zuckte mit den Schultern. Es erstaunte ihn nicht, dass sich Charles' Gedanken um die gleichen Dinge drehten wie seine eigenen.  
„Du warst betrunken und verletzt. Und ich der Grund dafür.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja, aber das rechtfertigt gar nichts. Ich … ich wollte dir nicht derart … wehtun.“  
„In diesem Moment wolltest du es“, entgegnete Erik ruhig und meinte erneut, dieses Flackern in seinem Blick zu sehen. „In diesem Moment wolltest du den Hass.“  
Charles sah ihn an, lange.  
Schließlich seufzte er.  
„Hass und Liebe liegen mitunter erstaunlich nah beieinander“, sagte er leise.  
„Hasst du mich?“, fragte Erik, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.  
Charles lächelte schwach.  
„Manchmal“, gab er zu. „Du hast mir mehr wehgetan, als irgendjemand sonst es jemals könnte. Aber solltest du mir nicht lieber eine andere Frage stellen?“  
„Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig. Die Antwort darauf kennen wir beide.“  
Dieses Mal zuckte Charles tatsächlich zusammen und erst jetzt wurde Erik klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange er es schon wusste. Wie lange er es schon sehen konnte, in jedem seiner Blicke. Wie er immer sagte: Charles war noch nie gut darin gewesen, etwas zu verbergen.  
  
„Wie lange schon …“, fragte Charles beinahe flüsternd.  
„Lange genug.“  
Charles nickte erneut und sah wieder auf die Schachfiguren herab, verlor sich irgendwo zwischen weiß und schwarz. Irgendwo weit weg.  
„Und ist es nicht das, weswegen du mich hergeholt hast? Worüber du mit mir reden willst?“ fragte Erik weiter. „Was soll das Gerede vom Neuanfang, Charles? Wir wissen beide, dass es nicht darum geht. Wir können nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist.“  
Nicht die Verletzungen, nicht die Schlachten, nicht die Verluste. Nein, all das würde immer da sein.  
Und er wollte es auch gar nicht anders.  
_Ich habe nie etwas bereut _ …  
_Eriks_ Worte. Seine eigenen, irgendwie. Und es war die Wahrheit. Er bereute die Kämpfe nicht. Nicht die Toten, die seinen Weg pflasterten, nicht das Blut, das über seine Hände geflossen war. Sie hatten es verdient, sie alle. Das und noch viel mehr. Und selbst wenn es anders gewesen wäre, es würde keinen von ihnen zurückholen.  
Und es würde nicht ungeschehen machen, was sie einander angetan hatten.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Charles zögernd. „Aber ich wünschte, wir könnten es. Ich wünschte, wir könnten einmal das Richtige tun.“  
Erik schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Richtig und falsch sind keine Kategorien, über die wir beide diskutieren sollten“, widersprach er härter als er wollte. „Und ob richtig oder nicht, es hat uns nie von etwas abgehalten, oder?“  
Charles' Blick zuckte zurück zu ihm.  
„Nein, hat es nicht.“  
Erik nickte.  
„Also sollten wir nicht die wenige Zeit, die uns bleibt, mit sinnlosen Gesprächen darüber verschwenden, was sein könnte. Wir hatten diese Chance. Noch einmal werden wir sie nicht bekommen.“  
Charles holte tief Luft.  
Dann nickte er.  
„Du hast Recht.“  
„Dass ich das nochmal von dir höre …“  
Erik lachte leise und auch auf Charles' Gesicht erschien ein Grinsen.  
„Gewöhne dich nicht dran“, konterte er, aber die Worte klangen nur halbherzig.  
Nein, sie konnten nicht dorthin zurück. Ihnen blieb nur das Hier und Jetzt. Wie bei einer Schachpartie, deren Eröffnung schon lange zurücklag. Ihre Figuren hatten sich aus der Sicherheit der heimischen Reihen herausgewagt, standen einander im offenen Feld gegenüber. Manche waren bereits gefallen, andere waren kurz davor, weitere konnten sich noch in Sicherheit wiegen. Der Ausgang der Partie war nicht vorherzusehen. Noch nicht.  
_Nutze die Chancen, die ich habe verstreichen lassen._  
Der nächste Zug dagegen schon.  
Trotzdem schaffte Erik es nicht, nach der Figur zu greifen und zu setzen.  
  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Charles und es waren diese Worte, die er fürchtete und die ihn viel zu hart trafen.  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Erik.“  
Ja, natürlich. Er wusste es. Und er wusste, dass das hier genau das war, von dem _Erik_ gesprochen hatte. Es war so verdammt deutlich, wie es nur sein konnte. Dieser Raum, dieser Moment, dieser Mann.  
Charles hatte Recht. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor dem hier, diesen Gefühle, dieser Wahrheit, ihm. Es war diese Angst, die ihn davon abhielt, diesen einen Zug zu machen. Nach dem er sich sehnte und gegen den sich trotzdem alles in ihm sträubte. Er konnte nicht nachgeben. Denn nachzugeben hieß, sich wieder an das zwischen ihnen zu verlieren. An ihn zu verlieren.  
Erik sah ihn an und Charles sah zurück. Und für einen winzigen Moment wünschte Erik sich fast, dass er in seinen Kopf sehen würde, wenigstens für einen Augenblick. Und das sehen würde, was er nicht aussprechen konnte.  
_Es gab immer nur dich, Charles _ …  
In seinem Kopf war es kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, gerade laut genug, dass er selbst es hören konnte. Und doch viel zu deutlich zu verstehen.  
„Ich muss mich noch entscheiden“, sagte er zögernd.  
Ein lausiger letzter Fluchtversuch.  
Den Charles bemerkte.  
Und vereitelte.  
„Ach Erik … Das hast du doch längst.“  
  
Charles sah ihn an, wartete auf seine Antwort.  
Als die nicht kam, sprach er weiter. Zögerlich erst, doch dann immer deutlicher. Als würde mit jedem Wort ein weiteres Gewicht von seinen Schultern fallen.  
„Ich kenne deine Gedanken, auch ohne sie zu lesen. Ich … kenne deine Zweifel. Und es dürfte nicht wenige geben, die wir teilen. Doch du hast noch in einem weiteren Punkt Recht. Ich bin zwölf Jahre vor dir geflohen. Und ich bin es leid. Ich liebe dich, Erik. Ich habe dich in der Vergangenheit geliebt und ich werde dich in Zukunft lieben.“ Er unterbrach sich und lächelte, wie über eine ferne Erinnerung. „Das klingt jetzt romantischer, als es ist. Denn tatsächlich habe ich es gesehen. Und ich glaube wieder daran. Ich glaube wieder an uns.“  
Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er sein Gesicht nach Spuren der Lüge durchsuchte. Doch da war nichts. Nein, da war nur Wahrheit. Er hatte das gewusst, immer gewusst. Und jetzt, wo Charles es aussprach, wurde es unmöglich, es noch zu verdrängen.  
„Das zwischen uns hat keine Zukunft, Charles“, sagte er dennoch und wusste nicht einmal genau, wieso.  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es muss nicht so enden wie damals.“  
„Es wird immer so enden.“  
Egal, was sie füreinander fühlten. Schmerz und Hass und dieser unausweichliche Krieg würden immer stärker sein als das. Immer.  
„Bist du nur hier, um mir das zu sagen?“  
Er sollte Ja sagen.  
Er sollte es wirklich.  
Doch er konnte es nicht.  
Er bereute nichts. Nur eine Sache. Das mit ihm. Deshalb war er zurückgekommen. Wegen Charles. Wegen dieser Sehnsucht, die auch nach zwölf Jahren noch da war, die immer noch wehtat und die er doch viel zu sehr wollte. Wegen dieser Liebe, die er viel zu deutlich spürte und gegen die er absolut machtlos war.  
Charles hatte Recht.  
Er hatte sich längst entschieden.  
  
„Nein“, sagte er schließlich und es war dieses eine Wort, das den Graben zwischen ihnen überwand, wenigstens für diesen Moment. „Obwohl es besser wäre.“  
„Besser als was?“  
Erik brauchte nur kurz einen Finger zu bewegen, um den Rollstuhl zu sich zu ziehen. Charles zuckte nicht einmal. Als wüsste er, was er tun würde. Natürlich.  
Erik zog ihn so nah an sich heran, wie es möglich war. Charles' Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, streifte seine Augen, seine Lippen. Doch er bewegte sich nicht, überließ ihm diesen Zug, der immer dagewesen war, unausweichlich. Und der dieses Spiel entscheiden würde. Im Schach bezeichnete man so etwas als Zugzwang. Erik lächelte über diesen Gedanken und sein Lächeln fand in Charles' Gesicht ein Echo.  
„Dich zu küssen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Genug Gerede, genug Zweifel, genug Fragen nach dem Warum. Es gab nur eine Wahrheit und sie kannten sie beide.  
_Nutze die Chancen, die ich habe verstreichen lassen._  
Erneut hörte er Logans Worte, doch diesmal schien es, als würde er sich selbst hören, wie er sie aussprach. Als hätte er gewusst, dass ihre Wege sich noch einmal kreuzen würde, hier und heute.  
Und für diesen einen Moment würde Erik ihm glauben.  
  
Es war leicht, Charles an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Leicht, die eigenen Lippen gegen seine zu bewegen und die empfindliche Haut zu spüren, die Wärme. So leicht, mit der Zungenspitze nach seiner zu suchen und ihn zu schmecken. Leicht und so verdammt gut.  
  
Charles' Lippen bewegten sich gegen seine, mal sanft, dann wieder fester. Nur am Rande nahm Erik seine Hände wahr, die sich in seinen Nacken legten, ihn an sich zogen, als fürchtete Charles, dass er sich ihm entziehen würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit bekam.  
Als hätte Erik das noch gekonnt.  
Er griff blind nach ihm, bekam Stoff zu fassen und zog ihn an sich, intensivierte die Küsse, wild und verlangend, ertrank darin, und Charles nahm ihm jedes schlechte Gewissen, indem er sie ebenso heftig erwiderte. Das hier hatte nichts mit den Küssen auf dem Flug nach Paris gemeinsam. Nein, das hier war wie damals. Voller Verlangen. Voller Verzweiflung. Und voller Versprechen. Manche davon würden sie halten, andere nicht. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, nicht jetzt, nicht hier.  
  
Irgendwann löste sich Charles von ihm, blieb jedoch so nah, dass Erik seinen Atem spüren konnte, der sein Gesicht traf, heiß und viel zu schnell.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick traf den des anderen Mannes. Charles sagte nichts, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Ein Blick in seine Augen reichte, um zu wissen, was er dachte.  
Nach mehr als zehn Jahren Krieg trafen sie sich auf dem Trümmerfeld wieder, das ihr Kampf hinterlassen hatte. Und zwischen all der Zerstörung fanden sie die wenigen Teile, die noch ganz waren und setzten sie wieder zusammen, Stück für Stück.  
Und für einen winzigen Moment fühlte Erik so etwas wie Frieden.  
  
Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann, dass Frieden nie lange hielt. Nicht für ihn.  
  
  
_Er träumte.  
Und obwohl er sich dessen bewusst war, konnte er die Bilder nicht von sich schieben.  
  
Schreie drangen aus einer Dunkelheit, die so dicht war, dass sie nicht mehr real schien. Er drehte sich um, spürte die Asche, die sich leicht wie Schnee auf seiner nackten Haut niederließ, doch um ihn herum war nichts, nur Dunkelheit.  
Er hob die Hände, streckte sie von sich. Zumindest glaubte er, dass er das tat, denn er konnte sie nicht sehen. Er konnte gar nichts sehen.  
Dafür umso besser hören.  
In die Schreie mischte sich ein Schleifen, rhythmisch und furchtbar und instinktiv wusste er, dass etwas näherkam. Etwas gefährliches._  
Metall.  
_Er spürte es und im ersten Moment war er fast erleichtert. Wenn es Metall war, konnte er es kontrollieren. Dann konnte es ihm nichts anhaben.  
Wie sehr er sich doch irrte.  
Das Schleifen erreichte ihn und er spürte den eisigen Griff des Stacheldrahts auf seiner Haut. Langsam krochen die eisernen Ketten höher, hüllten ihn ein. Die Spitzen bohrten sich in seine Haut, hinterließen blutige Wunden, zerrissen ihn.  
Er kämpfte. Versuchte, sich den Draht vom Körper zu reißen, doch der schlang sich nur noch dichter um ihn, erdrückte ihn.  
Und als er seinen Hals erreichte, konnte er nicht einmal mehr schreien_ …  
  
Ein Geräusch hinter ihm riss ihn aus dem Schlaf.  
Zumindest glaubte er, dass es das war.  
Erik fuhr zusammen und atmete keuchend aus. Automatisch griffen seine Finger nach oben, tasteten über seinen Hals und fanden nur bloße Haut.  
_Nein _ …  
Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss sich ebenso leise, wie sie geöffnet worden war, und kurz darauf vernahm er das mechanische Summen von Charles' Rollstuhl hinter sich. Er drehte sich nicht um, stand nicht auf, starrte nur in die Schwärze vor sich, die fast so dicht schien wie die in seinem Traum. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und er war sich längst nicht mehr sicher, ob es nur von den Erinnerungen kam.  
Oder von der Nähe zu ihm.  
Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich die Matratze hinter ihm absenkte, als Charles sich auf das Bett hob. Der Telepath sagte kein Wort. Auch nicht, als er umständlich zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte und sie über sie beide ausbreitete. Oder als er sich an ihn drückte und einen Arm um seine Brust schlang. Auf seinem nackten Oberkörper fühlte Erik ihn viel zu deutlich. Genau wie seinen Körper an seinem Rücken, der warm war, so warm …  
Er atmete heftig aus.  
„Ist das in Ordnung?“, fragte Charles und seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern in der Schwärze der Nacht.  
Erik antwortete nicht.  
Charles verstand ihn trotzdem.  
Er schloss die Augen wieder, versuchte, sich zu entspannen und scheiterte kläglich. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte er Charles' warmen Atem und seine langen Haare kitzelten in seinem Nacken. Er wurde hart und er war sich sicher, dass Charles die Reaktionen seines Körpers nicht entgingen. Doch Charles sagte nichts mehr. Hielt ihn einfach nur fest. Genau wie Erik ihn gehalten hatte, damals.  
  
Irgendwann wurden seine Atemzüge ruhiger und Erik wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war. Kurz tasteten seine Finger nach denen von Charles, strichen darüber, bevor er sie wieder sinken ließ.  
  
Es dauerte lange, doch irgendwann schlief auch er wieder ein.  
Und in dieser Nacht hatte er keine Alpträume mehr.  
  
-  
  
Charles erwachte davon, dass sich der Körper, um den er noch immer einen Arm gelegt hatte, bewegte. Er widerstand dem Drang, seinen Griff zu verstärken, als sich diese Quelle von Wärme und Vertrautheit vor ihm zurückzuziehen drohte, und begnügte sich stattdessen damit, ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich zu geben, als er langsam die Augen öffnete. Und auch wenn er wusste, wen er neben sich sehen würde, zuckte er innerlich kurz zusammen, als sein Blick auf den Mann fiel, an dessen Körper gedrückt er geschlafen hatte.  
  
Erik lag dicht neben ihm. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht, doch er war noch immer so nah, dass Charles ihn spüren, ihn riechen konnte. Und seine Augen sehen konnte, diesen Grauton, der sich immer wieder veränderte und den er doch überall erkennen würde. Diesen blassen Ton, der manchmal an Metall erinnerte. Und dann wieder an Morgennebel.  
  
Als Erik bemerkte, dass er wach war, hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken, noch immer dicht neben ihm.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, sagte er leise und klang noch viel zu verschlafen.  
„Hast du nicht“, log Charles ebenso müde und entlockte ihm beinahe ein Lächeln.  
Er atmete tief ein, sog Eriks Geruch und diese Vertrautheit in sich ein.  
Ihm wieder so nah zu sein war seltsam. Wie eine lebendig gewordene Erinnerung, ein Traum, der irgendwie den Weg in die Realität geschafft hatte.  
Doch es war keine Erinnerung, kein bloßer Traum. Nein, er war wirklich hier, bei ihm.  
Und das war so viel besser.  
„Konntest du schlafen?“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Müsstest du das nicht wissen?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf, so weit ihm das in den dicken Kissen möglich war.  
„Ich habe nur deine Schreie gehört. Gestern Nacht, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Mehr nicht.“  
Erik musterte ihn und Charles war sich fast sicher, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.    
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Damals habe ich dir etwas versprochen, Erik“, fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht immer daran gehalten habe, aber bitte glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich mir Mühe gebe.“  
Das war nicht viel und wahrscheinlich war es ihm nicht genug, doch es war die Wahrheit. Charles hielt sich aus seinen Gedanken heraus, so wie er es ihm vor so vielen Jahren versprochen hatte. Auch in der letzten Nacht war nicht er es gewesen, der nach seinen Träumen griff. Es war Erik, dessen Schreie irgendwann so laut wurden, dass sie in seinem Kopf widerhallten wie ein grausiges Konzert aus Schmerz und Leid. Bis er nicht mehr anders konnte und ihn aufweckte.  
Charles hätte gerne mehr für ihn getan. Doch er würde es nicht versuchen. Nicht, wenn Erik es nicht wollte. Und nicht, wenn er selbst wollte, dass Erik ihm irgendwann wieder vertraute.  
  
Eriks Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, schien nach etwas zu suchen und es schließlich zu finden.  
„Ich konnte schlafen“, sagte er dann.  
„Das ist schön.“  
Erneut sah er diesen Hauch eines Lächelns auf Eriks Gesicht und merkte einmal mehr, dass er es vermisst hatte, ihn so zu sehen.  
Genau, wie er es vermisste, ihn zu berühren.  
Er hätte es gekonnt. Erik lag so dicht neben ihm, dass er nur eine Hand hätte ausstrecken müssen, um seine nackte Haut zu berühren. Die Decke reichte ihm nur bis knapp über die Brust und über dem Stoff konnte Charles einige der Narben ausmachen. Früher war er sie mit den Fingern nachgefahren, wie verschlungene Wege auf einer Landkarte, die nirgendwohin führten und die er trotzdem immer wieder ging. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, ob sie sich noch immer so anfühlten wie damals.  
Doch er tat es nicht. Ließ sich Zeit. Und ihm ebenso.  
  
Charles wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort lagen, doch es war auch nicht wichtig. Alles, was wichtig war, war diese Nähe.  
Er schloss die Augen wieder, schob einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und ließ zu, dass sich diese angenehme Trägheit in seinem Körper ausbreitete.  
Es war ruhig hier oben. Außer ihm und Erik schlief niemand in diesem Teil des Flurs. Die einzigen Geräusche, die er hier hörte, waren der Wind in den Bäumen vor den Fenstern, das leise Ticken der Uhr draußen auf dem Gang und das Geräusch ihrer eigenen ruhigen Atemzüge.  
Und irgendwann Eriks Stimme, die seinen Namen flüsterte.  
  
„Schläfst du?“  
Eriks Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, ganz nah.  
„Nein“, erwiderte er ebenso leise. „Ich genieße nur.“  
Erik machte ein Geräusch, das beinahe ein Lachen war.  
„Genießt was?“  
Charles grinste müde.  
„Dass du hier bist. Und ich es diesmal sogar merke.“  
Vor zwei Jahren, als Erik das erste Mal nach so vielen Jahren hergekommen war, hatte er es nicht wahrgenommen. Zumindest nicht bewusst. Doch irgendwo in seinem Kopf meinte er, sich daran zu erinnern, wie Erik vor seinem Bett saß, ihn ansah, mit ihm sprach und ihn berührte, so sanft wie nur selten zuvor.  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und sein Blick traf Eriks. Und er wusste, dass er sich ebenso erinnerte. Nur waren die Bilder, die er sah, andere.  
Charles unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass Erik ihn so sah. So schwach, kaputt und hilflos, zu betäubt von Schmerzen und Medikamenten, um auf ihn zu reagieren. Oder auf irgendetwas anderes.  
Andererseits war es seltsam tröstlich, dass Erik ihm in dieser schweren Zeit beigestanden hatte, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war.  
„Du weißt davon?“, fragte Erik.  
„Ja. Ich … ich erinnere mich nicht wirklich. Aber ich glaube, ein Teil von mir hat dich gespürt.“  
Erik nickte nur. Er schien nicht wirklich überrascht.  
„Aber du bist nicht geblieben“, fuhr Charles fort.  
Kein Vorwurf, keine Frage nach dem Warum, nur eine Feststellung. Und Dankbarkeit.  
„Nein …“, sagte Erik zögernd. „Ich … ich konnte nicht. Aber ich bin zurückgekommen.“  
„Ja, das bist du.“  
Nach all den Jahren. Und allem, was passiert war.  
Und letztendlich war das alles, was zählte.  
  
Charles streckte eine Hand aus und berührte ihn nun doch. Fast, als müsste er sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich nicht träumte. Und Erik ließ es geschehen. Sah ihn nur an, bis er sich in dem Grau seiner Augen verlor. Und in dieser Nähe.  
Charles strich mit der Hand über seine Brust, fühlte kühlen Stoff und schließlich warme Haut, auf der die Narben knotige Erhebungen bildeten. Ein wildes Muster ohne Sinn, das sich dennoch in zu vielen Nächten in sein Gedächtnis gegraben hatte.  
An seinem Hals entdeckte er eine Narbe, die damals noch nicht dagewesen war. Ein heller Streifen Haut, gerade so breit wie ein Finger. Ein neuer Pinselstrich in dem grausamen Gemälde auf Eriks Körper.  
„Die kommt aus Washington“, sagte Erik ruhig, als er seinen Blick bemerkte.  
„Hm …“, machte Charles nur und fuhr die Linie frischer Haut entlang, langsam und so vorsichtig, als könnte die Wunde jederzeit wieder aufgehen.  
Er erinnerte sich. Diese Narbe verdankte Erik Raven. Sie hatte auf ihn geschossen und erst das hatte ihnen die Gelegenheit gegeben, Erik aufzuhalten. Eine Kugel, die einen Krieg verhinderte, einmal mehr. So war diese Narbe am Ende ein Spiegelbild von der, die er selbst auf Kuba davongetragen hatte. Das brachte ihn zum lächeln. Vor langer Zeit hatte er Erik und sich einmal mit den zwei Seiten einer Münze vergleichen. Und es war fast schon ironisch, wie nah dieses Bild der Wirklichkeit kam.  
Und es bewies noch etwas. Erik hatte Recht. Sie konnten die Vergangenheit nicht ungeschehen machen. Nicht, wenn sie überall so deutliche Spuren hinterließ. Nein, sie konnten nur weitermachen. Anknüpfen an das, was gewesen war und hoffen, dass es sie irgendwohin führen würde.  
Er ließ seine Hand weiter wandern und berührte Eriks Gesicht. Fuhr mit den Fingern die Linie seines Kinns nach, spürte feine Bartstoppeln und warme Haut. Weiche Lippen. Die sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, was viel zu intensiv war.  
„Charles …“  
Charles ließ ihn nicht weitersprechen. Er wollte nicht mehr reden.  
Er schob seine Hand in Eriks Nacken, zog ihn an sich.  
Und jeder Zweifel, den er vielleicht noch hatte, rückte in die Ferne, als Erik ihm entgegen kam und die Lippen auf seine presste.  
  
Charles seufzte in den Kuss, zog sich noch näher an ihn, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das, was er spüren konnte. Eriks Lippen, seine Hände an seinem Gesicht, in seinen Haaren, seine Zunge, die seine eigene suchte. Die Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn heiser aufkeuchen ließ, als Erik ihn sanft biss, bevor er ihn erneut küsste.  
Charles griff in seine Haare, zog ihn mit sich, als er sich auf den Rücken drehte. Erik folgte ihm bereitwillig, bedeckte ihn mit seinem ganzen Körper, während er ihn wieder und wieder küsste, immer wilder, immer verlangender.  
Charles ließ seine Haare los, streichelte fahrig über seinen Körper, suchte mit seinen Händen fast schon verzweifelt nach Halt und fand nur nackte Haut. Erik presste sich an ihn, legte eine Hand an seinen Hals und hielt ihn fest, während er die Zunge tiefer in seinen Mund drängte, ihn ganz einnahm, heiß und viel zu gierig. Charles stöhnte unterdrückt, krallte die Finger in Eriks Schultern und entlockte ihm ein Knurren, das in ihm ein viel zu deutliches Echo fand. Sehnsucht und Lust explodierten in seinem Körper, verbrannten ihn, und er musste Eriks leises Keuchen gegen seine Lippen nicht hören, seine Erregung nicht spüren, die hart gegen seinen Bauch drückte, um zu wissen, dass es ihm genauso ging. So viele Jahre hatten sie sich nach dieser Nähe gesehnt, sie beide. Jetzt hatten sie das wieder. Und es war genau wie damals.  
Zumindest beinahe.  
  
Erik löste sich von ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Seine Lippen waren von den wilden Küssen und Bissen wund und glänzten feucht, einige blonde Haarsträhnen hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und sein Atem ging viel zu schnell. Charles schluckte schwer, schmeckte ihn auf seiner Zunge und erst das machte ihm wirklich klar, was sie hier taten.  
Was er hier tat.  
Erik lag noch immer über ihn gebeugt, eine Hand neben seinem Kopf. Mit der anderen strich er an seinem Körper hinab, über seine Hüften, bis er sein Bein berührte.  
Zumindest glaubte Charles, dass er es berührte, denn er spürte es nicht.  
„Charles …“, begann Erik, bevor er abbrach. Ihn nur ansah, während seine Augen all die Fragen formulierten, die er nicht aussprach. Und Charles sah sie alle, auch ohne seine Gedanken zu lesen.  
Er seufzte.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Erik musterte ihn. Charles erwartete Überraschung, Irritation, Ablehnung, doch da war nur ruhige Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Gar nichts?“, fragte Erik weiter.  
„Nein.“  
Eriks Hand wanderte wieder nach oben, stoppte schließlich auf seiner Brust, direkt über seinem Herz, das noch immer viel zu schnell schlug.  
„Heißt das, wir werden nie wieder miteinander schlafen können?“ Er ließ den Blick über seinen Körper schweifen, nahm ihn ganz in sich auf. „Das ist bedauerlich.“  
Charles konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen.  
„Es muss nicht so sein“, sagte er dann.  
Und er wollte es auch nicht. Er liebte Erik. Und verdammt, er wollte ihn, wollte seinen Körper, diese Lust und egal, wie viel oder wenig es sein würde, er würde nicht darauf verzichten.  
„Ich kann dich immer noch anfassen. Und ich spüre es, wenn du mich berührst. Vielleicht nicht mehr überall, aber …“  
„Nicht überall, ja?“, unterbrach Erik ihn und seine Stimme klang plötzlich sehr dunkel. Charles kannte diesen Tonfall. Genau wie diesen Blick.  
„Und wo genau?“  
Bevor er antworten konnte, zog Erik mit einem Ruck die Decke von ihren Körpern und schleuderte sie achtlos vom Bett, bevor er sich erneut über ihn beugte und eine Hand auf sein Knie legte. Charles konnte es sehen, wusste, wie es sich anfühlen müsste, doch da war nichts.  
„Spürst du das?“, fragte Erik leise.  
„Die Nerven sind …“  
„Charles. Einfach nur Ja oder Nein.“  
„Nein.“  
„Hm.“  
Erik bewegte seine Hand weiter, seinen Oberschenkel hinauf.  
„Und das?“  
„Erik, ich …“  
„Ja oder Nein.“  
„Nein. Aber …“  
Erik brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum schweigen. Saugte sanft an seiner Unterlippe, strich mit der Zunge darüber, bevor er sie in seinen Mund schob. Charles' Hände glitten haltlos über seine Brust, seine Arme, während er einmal mehr in dem Gefühl seiner Lippen auf den eigenen versank. Verdammter Mistkerl.  
Irgendwann löste sich Erik von ihm und grinste fast schon unverschämt auf ihn herab.  
„Kann ich dann weitermachen?“  
Charles schnaubte.  
„Wenn ich dazu auch mal was sagen darf … Ich begrüße diesen Einsatz, wirklich. Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen das verschieben.“  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und wieso?“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Biologie. Ich habe gleich meine erste Stunde.“  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab und sah zu seiner Armbanduhr, die auf dem Nachttisch lag.  
„Wann fängt die an?“  
„In etwas weniger als einer Stunde.“  
Er stemmte sich mit den Ellbogen in die Höhe, soweit Eriks Körper über ihm das zuließ.  
„Und deswegen haben wir dafür jetzt keine Zeit, so leid mir das auch tut.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment hoffte er, dass das Erik dazu brachte, von ihm abzulassen.  
Doch wann hatte Erik jemals getan, was er von ihm wollte?  
  
Erik drückte ihn wieder nach unten in die Laken und beugte sich erneut über ihn.  
„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dich einfach so gehen lasse?“  
„Erik, der Unterricht, ich muss wirklich …“  
„Eine Stunde, hast du gesagt?“  
„Ja, aber …“  
„Ich brauche keine Stunde.“  
Charles starrte ihn an.  
„Wofür brauchst du keine Stunde?!“  
Erik grinste auf eine Weise auf ihn herab, die man nur noch als lüstern bezeichnen konnte.  
„Um herauszufinden, wo ich dich anfassen muss, damit du es spürst.“  
„Du könntest mich auch einfach fragen“, bemerkte Charles spitz.  
„Das könnte ich wohl“, entgegnete Erik, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, es auch zu tun.  
Stattdessen legte er seine Hand wieder auf sein Bein.  
„Also?“  
Charles seufzte, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem Grinsen verzogen.  
„Nein“, sagte er dann.  
Erik nickte.  
„Schließ die Augen.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Charles. Tu es einfach.“  
„Aber …“  
„Entweder das oder ich sorge dafür, dass du es definitiv nicht zum Unterricht schaffst.“  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen …“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Meinst du?“  
Charles blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
Und ergab sich schließlich.  
  
Nichts mehr zu sehen, ihn nur noch zu hören, nur noch zu spüren, war merkwürdig.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Erik da mit ihm tat. Er hörte nur seinen Atem, das leise Rascheln des Stoffs seiner Hose unter Eriks Fingern, spürte nur seine Wärme, das leichte Schwanken der Matratze, wenn er sich bewegte. Sonst nichts.  
„Was ist damit?“, fragte Erik einmal mehr.  
„Nein.“  
Charles atmete tief durch. Es war befremdlich. Zu wissen, dass Erik ihn berührte, über seinen Körper streichelte, und er es nicht im geringsten spürte.  
Bis …  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als Eriks Finger über eine empfindliche Stelle knapp über seinem Hüftknochen strich. Die Berührung jagte heiße Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper und brachte ihn beinahe dazu, zu stöhnen.  
„Ist das ein Ja?“, fragte Erik, plötzlich dicht an seinem Ohr.  
„Ja …“, stieß Charles hervor und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er so verdammt willig klang.  
Eriks Finger glitten unter den Bund seiner Hose, schoben ihn nach unten, legten die Haut darunter frei.  
„Also hier, ja?“  
Erneut zogen seine Finger kleine Kreise über seinen Körper und Charles spürte es viel zu deutlich.  
„Ja“, sagte er erneut.  
„Gut“, gab Erik zurück und malte mit dem Zeigefinger ein X auf die Stelle, als markiere er einen Punkt auf einer Landkarte.  
Charles spürte, dass Erik sich erneut bewegte, weg von ihm. Doch bevor er ihn fragen konnte, was er vorhatte, spürte er plötzlich seine Lippen, wo vorher seine Finger gewesen waren.  
Sanft strichen sie über seine Hüfte, die Leiste, seinen Bauch. Und als Charles dann auch noch seine Zunge spürte, konnte er nicht mehr anders und stieß ein wildes Keuchen aus.  
„Das war ein überdeutliches Ja“, stellte Erik überflüssigerweise fest, während seine Hände weiter nach oben wanderten, den Stoff seines T-Shirts vor sich herschoben und die nackte Haut darunter berührten.  
„Erik … hör auf …“  
„Wenn du es nicht willst, halte mich auf.“  
Charles lachte verunglückt.  
„Das versuche ich doch die ganze Zeit!“  
„Scheinbar bist du nicht sehr überzeugend.“  
„Erik!“  
Charles griff in seinen Nacken und zog ihn fast schon grob zu sich herauf. Eriks Gesicht schwebte über ihm, so nah, dass Charles sich selbst in seinen grauen Augen sehen konnte.  
Er lächelte kopfschüttelnd.  
„Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu, mein Versprechen zu brechen.“  
Erik grinste viel zu breit. Offenbar beeindruckte seine Drohung den anderen Mann nicht im Geringsten.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte er trotzdem und löste sich von ihm. „Aber für mich ist das hier noch nicht vorbei.“  
Charles stemmte sich nach oben und zog sich in eine sitzende Position. Als er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr, bemerkte er, dass sie zitterte. Dabei hatte Erik gerade erst angefangen. Es war wirklich viel zu lange her …  
Charles sah auf ihn herab. Erik lag wieder neben ihm und da er nichts weiter als dunkle Shorts trug, die sich viel zu eng an seinen trainierten Körper schmiegten, konnte er viel zu deutlich sehen, dass dieser so lang herbeigesehnte Körperkontakt ihn nicht weniger erregte. Und tatsächlich spürte er einen kurzen Stich, dass er ihn so zurückließ.  
Er musste sich zwingen, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.  
„Das hoffe ich.“  
Er rutschte zum Rand des Betts, zog den Rollstuhl zu sich heran und hob sich geübt hinein.  
„Also sehen wir uns später?“  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ich dich hierfür hasse“, erwiderte Erik, ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen.  
Charles grinste.  
„Ist es. Und lass dir ruhig Zeit.“  
„Verschwinde, Charles.“  
Kurz meinte er, dass der Rollstuhl unter seinem Körper vibrierte.  
Doch vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.  
  
  
Erik begleitete ihn nicht mehr in den Unterricht.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war, war Charles ganz froh darüber.  
Ihr letzter Streit hallte auch nach Tagen noch immer in seinem Kopf nach. Der Hass hallte noch nach.  
Er hatte geahnt, dass das passieren würde. Er hatte sich darauf eingestellt, als er Erik gebeten hatte, zu ihm zu kommen. Doch er hatte gehofft, dass es einfacher sein würde. Dass der Graben vielleicht über die Jahre schmaler geworden wäre.  
Doch das war nicht passiert. Der Hass war noch immer da und Erik klammerte sich noch immer wie ein Wahnsinniger daran fest, als wäre der Hass sein einziger Halt in dieser Welt. Er war es schließlich lange genug gewesen.  
Dabei war da so viel mehr. Charles hatte es gespürt. Nicht nur in seinen Küssen oder seinen Berührungen, sie so viel mehr ausdrückten, als ihm vermutlich bewusst war. Er hatte es in seiner Stimme gehört, seinen Worten. Die von Hass, Krieg und Schmerz sprachen und doch etwas anderes wollten. Charles ahnte, was es war. Und er hoffte, dass auch Erik es herausfinden würde. Bevor es zu spät war.  
  
  
Erik begleitete ihn nicht, doch er war nie weit von ihm entfernt.  
  
Einmal sah Charles ihn im Wohnzimmer, zusammen mit Raven und Alex. Sie saßen zusammen vor dem breiten Kamin und unterhielten sich. Lachten sogar. Es war beinahe wie früher.  
  
Ein anderes Mal entdeckte Charles ihn draußen, zusammen mit einem seiner Schüler. Der Junge war noch noch nicht lange hier und tat sich schwer damit, sich in der Schule einzufinden. Er sprach nicht viel, auch nicht mit ihm, doch Charles hatte gelernt, geduldig zu sein. Erik schien ihm irgendetwas zu erklären. Was, konnte Charles nicht erahnen, doch der Junge, Josh, hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Er schien keinerlei Angst vor ihm zu haben, auch wenn wohl jeder in der Schule wusste, wer der Mann war, der seit wenigen Tagen auf dem Flur des Professors wohnte. Der in dem Zimmer schlief, das so lange leergestanden hatte. _Magneto_. Keiner sprach den Namen laut aus, doch Charles konnte ihn trotzdem hören, wie ein Flüstern, das durch die Flure hallte. Magneto … Für ihn war er Erik. Immer nur Erik.  
Jetzt war es Josh, der redete. Seinen Gesten nach stellte er Fragen, und Erik beantwortete jede einzelne davon, ruhig, bestimmt, ausführlich. Josh ließ ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, schien jedes einzelne Wort in sich aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm. Der Anblick brachte Charles zum lächeln. Erik hatte diese Wirkung auf andere Menschen. Er war ein geborener Anführer, wie er selbst auch. Und er wäre zweifellos ein ebenso hervorragender Lehrer, den Charles gerne an seiner Seite gewusst hätte, auch wenn ihre Ansichten oft genug weit auseinander lagen.  
Er seufzte und wandte sich ab. Es wäre schön gewesen, sich der Illusion einer Zukunft Seite an Seite hinzugeben. Doch so weit würde es nie kommen. Erik würde nicht bleiben. Er musste es nicht einmal aussprechen, Charles wusste es auch so. Er war nicht traurig darüber. Oder wütend. Es würde ohnehin nichts an seiner Entscheidung ändern.  
Wie Erik gesagt hatte, am Ende blieb ihnen nur, die gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen.  
  
  
Gemeinsame Momente wie die, in denen Erik sich nach einem langen Tag zu ihm an den kleinen Tisch auf der Terrasse setzte. Mit ihm Tee trank und die Schüler beobachtete, die auf der großen Wiese zwischen dem Haus und den Wäldern Baseball spielten. Kein Wort sagte, sondern einfach nur neben ihm saß, so nah, dass ihre Arme sich berührten.  
Es waren Momente wie diese, die sie einander näherbrachten, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Langsam, zögerlich, aber auch so ehrlich wie noch nie zuvor.  
Charles hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn liebte. Nach so vielen Jahren hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen und sie damit endgültig wahr gemacht. Nur, um festzustellen, dass Erik es die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte.  
Erik hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Doch genau wie er meinte auch Charles zu ahnen, wie seine Antwort lauten würde. Erik wäre nicht zurückgekommen, wenn ihm nichts an ihm liegen würde. Der Gedanke war schön. Aber auch traurig. So viele Jahre, verloren …  
  
Charles streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Eriks. Einfach so, ohne ein Wort. Seine Haut fühlte sich rau an, aber auch warm. Lebendig.  
Genau wie das zwischen ihnen.


	9. Remis (Teil 2)

Wenn Professor Charles Francis Xavier eine Sache auf dieser Welt hasste, dann war es die Tatsache, dass selbst sein Gehirn irgendwann einmal müde wurde. Bei normalen Menschen war es zweifellos eine sinnvolle Reaktion des Körpers. Für ihn selbst war es eine Verschwendung wertvoller Ressourcen.  
  
Charles stieß ein tiefes Seufzen aus und schob das schwere Buch von sich. Er stützte die Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, faltete die Hände hinter den Kopf und schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, einmal, zweimal, dreimal.  
Als er den Blick wieder hob, bemerkte er, dass sich sein Schreibtisch in den letzten Stunden in ein Schlachtfeld aus Büchern, Papieren und Zetteln verwandelt hatte. Dabei hatte er mit der richtigen Schreibarbeit noch gar nicht angefangen. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn der Anblick an seine Zeit in Oxford, wo er seine letzte Dissertation geschrieben hatte. Nur, dass es damals nicht der Tisch, sondern der Fußboden seines Studentenzimmers gewesen war, der irgendwann aussah, als wäre ein Tornado durchs Zimmer gefegt.  
  
„Das erinnert mich an früher.“  
Charles hob den Kopf und entdeckte Erik. Der Mutant lehnte im Türrahmen und sah ihn an, die Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln verzogen.  
„Was meinst du?“  
Erik deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Bücher vor ihm.  
„Du und ein Buch. Und ich, der dich beobachtet und sich fragt, wann du wieder in die Realität zurückkommst.“  
Charles schloss das Buch und legte es auf einen wackeligen Bücherstapel neben sich.  
„Das hier ist die Realität.“  
Eriks Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich von dem dunklen Holz löste und auf ihn zukam. Er war klug genug, ihm nicht zu widersprechen.  
„Arbeitest du immer so lange?“, fragte er weiter, als er den Tisch erreichte und den Blick über das Chaos schweifen ließ.  
Charles blickte ihn irritiert an.  
Erik deutete auf die Uhr auf dem Regalbrett hinter ihm.  
„Es ist nach acht. Das Abendessen ist schon seit über einer Stunde vorbei. Alle waren dort. Außer dir. Und wie ich gehört habe, war es nicht das erste Mal.“  
„Ich habe wohl die Zeit vergessen“, gab Charles zerknirscht zu.  
„Das habe ich gemerkt“, sagte Erik belustigt.  
Er griff wahllos nach einigen der dicht beschriebenen Zettel, auf denen Charles seine Anmerkungen zu den Büchern und Artikeln notiert hatte, die er in den letzten Tagen gelesen hatte, und überflog die Zeilen. Charles bemerkte, dass er an der ein oder anderen Stelle hängenblieb und sie genauer las. Das war eines der Dinge, die er an Erik liebte. Seine Intelligenz. Seine Belesenheit. Erik hatte nie eine Universität besucht, doch er hätte zweifellos beinahe jedes Fach belegen können, ohne sich besonders anstrengen zu müssen.  
„Du studierst wieder“, stellte Erik fest und legte den Kopf schief, um die Titel der Bücher auf dem Tisch lesen zu können. „Psychologie?“  
Charles nickte.  
„Ich fand es naheliegend.“  
„Auf was bezogen? Mich?“  
„Es wird dich wahrscheinlich überraschen, aber es geht in meinem Leben nicht nur um dich, Erik.“  
Erik grinste.  
„Achja? Seit wann?“  
Charles nahm ihm die Zettel aus der Hand und legte sie zu einem losen Stapel zusammen.  
„Bist du gekommen, um mich zu ärgern, oder hat dein Besuch einen richtigen Grund?“  
Er versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen, doch ein Blick in Eriks Gesicht verriet ihm, dass er es nicht schaffte.  
„Ich wollte dich abholen“, sagte Erik, als sei es absolut offensichtlich.  
„Abholen? Wofür?“  
Erik warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Einen Spaziergang. Du musst hier mal raus, Professor.“  
„Raus? Und wohin?“  
„Das siehst du dann schon. Und jetzt komm.“  
„Es wird bald dunkel und …“  
Der Rollstuhl machte eine ruckartige Bewegung nach vorne und Charles entwich ein leises Keuchen.  
„Lass das, Erik“, sagte er vorwurfsvoll, doch der andere Mann grinste nur.  
„Na los, Charles. Lass mich nicht drum betteln, dich mal für mich alleine zu haben.“  
Charles starrte ihn an und erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass Erik Recht hatte.  
Seit er hergekommen war, waren sie allenfalls für ein paar Stunden alleine gewesen. Nicht, weil Charles es so wollte, sondern weil ihn seine Arbeit dazu zwang. Er war schließlich immer noch Schulleiter, Lehrer und Wissenschaftler.  
Er zwang sich dazu, die Erwiderung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunterzuschlucken.  
Dann nickte er.  
„Danke“, sagte Erik nur.  
„Nein“, sagte Charles und lächelte nun doch. „Ich danke dir.“  
  
-  
  
Die Sonne war tief hinter die Bäume gesunken und ihr rotgoldenes Licht brachte den Himmel zum Glühen. Es war windiger geworden, doch die Wärme des Herbsttages hing noch immer in der Luft.  
Charles fragte ihn nicht, wohin er sie führte, sondern folgte ihm einfach. Und auch Erik hatte kein klares Ziel. Er wollte nur raus, weg von der Schule, von all den Menschen, weg von den Verpflichtungen. Mit ihm alleine sein, wenigstens einmal, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war. Und vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber er meinte zu spüren, dass auch Charles sich veränderte, sobald die Mauern des Anwesens hinter ihnen verschwanden. Hier draußen war er kein Lehrer, kein Anführer, kein Professor. Hier draußen war er nur er, Charles Xavier, der Mann, mit dem ihn so vieles verband und von dem ihn ebenso viel trennte.  
  
Erik verließ den schmalen, gepflasterten Weg, der in einem weiten Bogen einmal um das Haus führte, und bog in die von ausladenden Bäumen gesäumte Straße ein, die schnurgerade vor ihnen verlief, bis sie sich in der Ferne in diffusen Schatten verlor.  
Charles hielt sich dicht neben ihm. Die Reifen seines Rollstuhls knirschten auf losen Steinchen und trockenen Blättern, die den festgetretenen Boden wie ein bunter Teppich bedeckten.  
Es war ruhig hier. Friedlich. Ganz anders als im Haus.  
Erik erwischte sich dabei, dass er tief einatmete, die warme Herbstluft in sich aufnahm. Als könnte er diesen Frieden in sich aufsaugen, ihn sammeln, wie einen unsichtbaren Schatz, auf den er irgendwann in der Zukunft zurückgreifen könnte.  
Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke …  
  
„Hier bin ich früher oft gelaufen“, sagte Charles irgendwann.  
Erik nickte.  
„Ich auch.“  
Charles ließ den Blick über die Bäume und Sträucher schweifen, welche die Straße zu allem Seiten abschirmten und wie einen Tunnel aus Grün, Orange und Braun wirken ließen, hinter dem die restliche Welt verschwand.  
„Es ist eine schöne Strecke. Gerade lang genug, um den Kopf freizukriegen.“  
Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen und warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Kannst du das überhaupt?“  
Charles grinste ihn an.  
„Wenn ich mir Mühe gebe.“  
Erik betrachtete ihn von der Seite und dabei fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf den Rollstuhl. Damals, als er Charles das erste Mal in ihm gesehen hatte, war da nur Schmerz gewesen. Und so viel Wut. Charles hatte ihm die Schuld dafür gegeben, dass er seine Beine verlor, und er hatte Recht damit, auch wenn Erik nie gewollt hatte, dass ihm das passierte.  
Jetzt war davon nichts mehr zu spüren. Allem Anschein nach hatte Charles sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und machte das Beste daraus. Lebte und arbeitete weiter, war ein Vorbild für seine Schüler und jeden anderen, der zu ihm kam und seine Hilfe suchte. Genau, wie er es immer gewollt hatte.  
Und dennoch war da manchmal dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Ganz selten nur, wenn er glaubte, dass niemand es sah und Erik es doch viel zu deutlich erkennen konnte. Dieser Ausdruck, der klarmachte, dass er trotz all seiner Stärke etwas vermisste.  
  
„Fragst du dich manchmal, wie es wäre, wenn all das nicht passiert wäre?“  
Charles sah ihn an.  
„Du meinst, wenn ich noch laufen könnte?“  
Erik nickte.  
Charles wandte sich von ihm ab und sah geradeaus, verlor sich irgendwo in der Ferne. Oder der Vergangenheit. Und wieder schlich sich dieser Ausdruck auf seine Züge. Nur, dass er dieses Mal nicht einmal versuchte, ihn zu verbergen.  
„Ich würde jetzt gerne Nein sagen“, begann er. „Sagen, dass ich darüber hinweg bin. Doch das wäre gelogen. Die Antwort ist Ja. Natürlich denke ich darüber nach. Ich hasse diesen Rollstuhl und dass ich meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen kann. Ich vermisse es, einfach aufzustehen. Zu gehen, wohin ich will, zu rennen, wenn mir danach ist. Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht an ihrer Seite stehen, nicht an ihrer Seite kämpfen kann, wenn sie mich brauchen. Und ich … ich vermisse es, etwas zu fühlen.“  
Er hob die Schultern und lächelte, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln.  
„Doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Und ich kann entweder aufgeben oder weitermachen. Und nachdem ich beides ausprobiert habe, habe ich mich für das Weitermachen entschieden.“  
„Einfach so?“, fragte Erik.  
Charles stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus.  
„Nein. Einfach war es nie. Tatsächlich habe ich zwölf Jahre für diese Erkenntnis gebraucht. Und bin auf dem Weg dahin beinahe zugrunde gegangen.“  
Die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte traf Erik.  
Viele Jahre hatte er Charles dafür verurteilt, dass er so schwach war. Dass er seine Kräfte aufgab und zuließ, dass Trauer, Schmerz und der verdammte Alkohol sein Leben bestimmten. Doch je mehr Zeit er mit ihm verbrachte, desto mehr sah er bestätigt, was er schon damals vermutet hatte, als er ihn besuchte.  
Es war nicht nur die Kugel gewesen, die Charles derart niedergeschmettert hatte.  
Nein, da war mehr als das.  
_Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht an ihrer Seite stehen kann …_  
Und vielleicht noch mehr, als er bisher ahnte.  
  
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, was es gewesen ist“, sagte er leise. „Was es war, das dich vom Schlafen abgehalten hat.“  
„Du meinst, außer dir?“, fragte Charles und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen.  
Erik machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten.  
Der Telepath wandte sich erneut ab und sah nach vorne, doch Erik war sich sicher, dass er weder den Weg noch die Bäume sah.  
„Ich habe sie gespürt“, sagte Charles dann, langsam, stockend, als würde er alles noch einmal erleben. Und noch einmal fühlen.  
„Ich habe ihre Gedanken gehört. Ihre Schreie … Sie waren alle in meinem Kopf. Damals tobte der Krieg in Vietnam. Viele meiner Schüler und auch die Lehrer wurden eingezogen. Und ich … ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Ich war so schwach … Nach dem Unfall auf Kuba habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Kräfte verloren und … ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Ich konnte sie nicht einmal trösten. Ich konnte nur dasitzen und zuhören. Spüren, wie sie dort sterben, alleine, verletzt und so voller … Schmerz. Und manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht …“  
Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er die Flut an Erinnerungen damit beenden. Erik entging nicht, dass sich seine Hände um die Armlehnen des Rollstuhls verkrampften.  
„Was?“, fragte er, auch wenn die Antwort ahnte.  
Charles sah ihn an und sein Lächeln stand im krassen Kontrast zur Grausamkeit seiner nächsten Worte.  
„Manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht, ich könnte ihnen folgen. Und an ihrer Seite da draußen sterben.“  
Erik starrte ihn an, sah in diese tiefblauen Augen, und meinte, die Dunkelheit jener Zeit in ihnen zu entdecken.  
Und er wusste instinktiv, dass es nicht bei dem bloßen Wunsch geblieben war.  
  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Am Ende ging es immer um Krieg.  
Das alleine wäre nicht weiter schlimm gewesen. Der Krieg war sein Leben. Immer gewesen. Doch das hier war anders. In seinem Krieg ging es um die Zukunft ihrer Art, die Zukunft der Mutanten. In Vietnam war es nur um die Interessen einzelner verblendeter Menschen gegangen, die zehntausende in den Kampf schickten, um ein paar Grenzen zu verschieben. Die zehntausende in den Tod schickten, weil sie glaubten, ihre dummen, kleinen Ziele wären es wert …  
Eigentlich sollte ihm das wohl ganz Recht sein. Dass die Menschen sich gegenseitig vernichteten. Doch leider würde es nie dabei bleiben. Den Beweis dafür trug er auf seinem Arm.  
Charles trug keine Schuld an diesem Krieg. Und er hätte ihn nicht verhindern können, auch nicht, wenn er im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte gewesen wäre. Erik wusste das. Und trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sie wieder in ihm hochstieg, diese blinde, alles verzehrende Wut, die kein Ziel kannte außer Zerstörung. Und die auch den Schmerz aus seinem Inneren herausbrennen würde, wenn er ihr freien Lauf ließ.  
Der Krieg war nicht Charles' Schuld.  
Etwas anderes dagegen schon.  
„Bist es nicht du, der es nicht müde wird, uns zu sagen, dass wir Menschen sind?“, fragte er viel zu hart. „Dann musst du auch damit leben, dass wir in ihren Kriegen kämpfen. Und in ihren Kriegen fallen.“  
Charles funkelte ihn an.  
„Es gibt nicht ihre und unsere Kriege, Erik. Keine guten und schlechten Schlachten. Jeder Krieg bedeutet Schmerz und Tod, egal, welche Parteien daran beteiligt sind. Und es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür. Niemals.“  
Erik lachte bitter.  
„Redest du vom Weltfrieden? Ist es das, was du willst?“  
„Nein. So naiv bin ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es Kriege geben wird. Und dass ich nicht jeden davon verhindern kann. So, wie ich Vietnam nicht verhindern konnte. Doch ich kann dafür sorgen, dass wir als Mutanten nicht der Grund für einen weiteren davon sind. Und einen Beitrag dazu leisten, dass keiner von ihnen das erleben muss, was sie erlebt haben. Oder ich. Oder du.“  
Charles' Blick glitt an ihm herab und streifte seinen Arm, die Stelle, an der sich die unsauber gestochene Nummer dunkel von seiner Haut abhob. Die Stelle, die Erik stets verbarg. Vor der Welt und vor sich selbst.  
Und sie unter seinem Blick wie eine frische Wunde zu brennen schien.  
„Du darfst nicht denken, dass ich dich nicht verstehe, Erik“, sagte Charles und sah ihn wieder an. „Ich tue es vermutlich besser, als du ahnst. Und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht aufhören, zu versuchen, dich zu überzeugen. Ich … ich kenne dich. Ich habe tief in deine Gedanken gesehen. Ich weiß, dass es mehr in dir gibt als diesen Hass auf die Menschen, auf diese ganze Welt. Und ich weiß, dass auch du es spürst.“  
„Sie haben mit diesem Krieg angefangen. Sie waren es, die als erstes Blut vergossen haben“, konterte Erik viel zu ruhig.  
„Und du hast es ihnen heimgezahlt. Ich würde sagen, du und die Menschheit seid quitt.“  
Erik lachte rau.  
„Und was erwartest du jetzt von mir, Charles? Soll ich ihnen vergeben? Dass sie meine Familie vernichtet und mir diese Nummer eingebrannt haben?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein … nein, ich denke, das kann man nicht vergeben. Aber man kann lernen, damit zu leben. Deine Familie ist tot. Doch du bist es nicht. Du bist noch hier. Atmest. Lebst.“  
„Leben …“ Erik spie das Wort aus, das einen seltsamen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ.  
Leben war kein Begriff, über den er nachdachte. Er hatte eines gehabt, ein Leben, damals. Für ganze zwölf Jahre hatte er gelebt, hatte eine Familie gehabt, war so glücklich gewesen, wie er es in einem von Krieg gezeichneten Land sein konnte. Doch das war vorbei. Und er würde nicht mehr daran denken.  
„Du solltest es tun“, sagte Charles leise. „Lebe und bewahre die Erinnerungen an sie. Daran, dass du sie geliebt hast. Lass nicht zu, dass der Hass das zerstört. Denn dann haben sie dich wirklich gebrochen.“  
Erik wandte sich von ihm ab, sah zwischen den Bäumen hindurch auf die Wiesen dahinter.  
Irgendwo hinter den länger werdenden Schatten spürte er die riesige Satellitenschüssel, lange bevor er das stumpfe Glänzen des Metalls in der Abendsonne sehen konnte. Er streckte seine Kräfte aus, fühlte das Metall, glitt beinahe schon liebevoll mit seinen Sinnen darüber. Hier hatte er seine Kräfte endgültig befreit. Hier war er zu Magneto geworden. Hier hatte er nach so vielen Jahren endlich die Macht bekommen, die er brauchte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen und gegen sie in den Krieg zu ziehen.  
Er ließ das Metall los und es hinterließ ein Gefühl von Leere in ihm.  
„Also soll ich einfach aufgeben?“, fragte er und klang viel zu düster. „Ist es das, was du willst?“  
„Nein“, widersprach Charles. „Du sollst nicht aufgeben. Doch es gibt auch noch andere Wege, dein Ziel zu erreichen.“  
Erik sah auf ihn herab.  
„Du meinst deinen Weg?“  
„Zum Beispiel.“  
„Und wohin hat er dich geführt?“  
Er erwartete einen weiteren Konter. Weitere Worte, die bald in einen weiteren Streit münden würden.  
Stattdessen verzogen sich Charles' Lippen zu einem Lächeln.  
„Hierher.“  
Erik hätte gerne etwas gesagt. Doch jedes weitere Wort starb irgendwo in seinem Inneren.  
Verdammt, was tat er hier eigentlich?!  
  
Vor ihnen kreuzte ein schmalerer Weg ihren und Erik wandte sich beinahe automatisch nach links. Doch erst, als die glänzende Oberfläche des Sees zwischen den Blättern vor ihnen auftauchte, wurde ihm bewusst, wohin ihn seine Schritte geführt hatten.  
  
Als sie das letzte Mal hier draußen gewesen waren, war es Nacht gewesen. Charles und er hatten sich in der dunklen Küche des Anwesens getroffen und dem Telepathen war es irgendwie gelungen, ihn zu einem Spaziergang zu überreden. Falls man sein Gestolper über den verschlungenen Pfad am Seeufer so nennen konnte.  
Charles hatte ihn schließlich zu einem Bootshaus auf der anderen Seite des Sees geführt, einem Ort, den er wie kaum einen anderen mit seiner Kindheit verband. Einige seiner Erinnerungen hatte er in jener Nacht mit ihm geteilt.  
Und Erik musste feststellen, dass er keine davon vergessen hatte.  
  
Die Bäume wichen vor ihnen zurück und gaben den Blick auf eine kleine Wiese frei. Links von ihnen senkte sie sich leicht ab, bis das Gras von feinen Kieselsteinen ersetzt wurde, die das Ufer des Sees bedeckten. Vor ihnen, am anderen Ende der Wiese und umgeben von niedrigen Bäumen, stand das hölzerne Bootshaus, zu dem Charles sie damals geführt hatte. In der Dämmerung wirkte es kleiner als in tiefer Nacht.  
Erik steuerte den Steg daneben an, der das Bootshaus zum See hin wie eine Terrasse umgab, bevor er sich in mehreren Stufen absenkte und schließlich knapp über dem Wasser schwebte. An der Wand, die zum Wasser zeigte, standen mehrere Bänke mit bunten Kissen darauf. Erik drückte probeweise auf einen alten Schalter an der Holzwand, der nach kurzem Flackern eine Lichterkette über ihren Köpfen zum Leuchten brachte. Die war damals noch nicht hier gewesen. Erik ließ sich auf einer der Bänke nieder und Charles steuerte den Rollstuhl zu ihm, bis er direkt neben ihm saß. Unter ihnen schwappte das Wasser leise gegen die Holzkonstruktion, welche den Steg und das Haus zum See hin stützten. Wenn man die Augen schloss, fühlte man sich beinahe wie am Meer …  
  
„Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, waren die Bänke noch nicht hier“, stellte Charles fest und griff nach einem der selbstgenähten Kissen. „Ich glaube, mein Versteck ist entdeckt worden.“  
Erik grinste schief.  
„Wundert sich das wirklich?“  
Charles legte das Kissen auf seine Oberschenkel und stützte die Arme darauf. Die grellbunten Muster standen im krassen Kontrast zu der dunkelgrauen Strenge seines Anzugs.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht.“  
Erik wandte den Blick von ihm ab und schaute über den See. Inzwischen war es fast dunkel und die zahllosen Fenster des Anwesens auf der anderen Seite der glänzenden Wasserfläche leuchteten bis zu ihnen herüber. Damals waren es nicht so viele Lichter gewesen.  
Er riss sich von dem Anblick los und sah nach oben. Zwischen dünnen Wolken erschienen die ersten Sterne und der Mond war beinahe voll. Er wartete darauf, dass ihn der Anblick beruhigte, doch es geschah nicht. Nicht, solange Charles ihm so nah war. Und mit ihm diese Erinnerungen.  
Er hatte geglaubt, all das hier hinter sich gelassen zu haben, als er Charles am Strand von Kuba zurückließ. Er hatte geglaubt, die wenigen Wochen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, aus seinem Gedächtnis gerissen zu haben. Was bedeuteten schließlich schon ein paar Wochen, angesichts der Jahrzehnte, die sein Kampf schon andauerte?  
Und doch saß er jetzt hier, an diesem Ort, mit diesem Mann und mit so vielen Erinnerungen, dass er glaubte, daran zu ersticken.  
Und er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er es beinahe genoss.  
„Siehst du, es hat funktioniert“, sagte Charles neben ihm leise. „Du hast neue Erinnerungen geschaffen.“  
„Du hast sie geschaffen.“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Tatsächlich habe ich die Fähigkeit dazu. Doch bei dir habe ich sie nie angewendet. Nein, das, woran du dich da erinnerst, kommt nur aus dir selbst.“  
Und wahrscheinlich war es deshalb so schwer zu ertragen.  
Wenigstens war er mit diesem Gefühl nicht alleine.  
  
Erik wusste nicht, wie lange sie nebeneinander am See saßen, über die glatte Wasseroberfläche sahen, auf der sich die Lichter des Hauses, die Wolken und die Sterne über ihnen widerspiegelten wie eine zweite Fassung ihrer Realität. Eine zweite Welt, eine zweite Chance. Wie die, die Logan ihnen verschafft hatte, als er aus der Zukunft hierher geschickt wurde.  
Er drehte den Kopf und sah zu Charles. Der Telepath hatte sich auf die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls gelehnt und war ihm so nah, dass ihre Schultern und Arme sich berührten und Erik die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte. Es fühlte sich vertraut an. Gut. Und ehrlich.  
Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so offen miteinander gesprochen hatten, ohne Wut, ohne Vorwürfe. Vielleicht noch nie. Es tat weh. Diese Wahrheiten zu hören, die so lange zwischen ihnen gestanden hatten. Den Schmerz zu spüren, der jedes Wort begleitete wie ein stummer Schatten. Und doch hatte er sich ihm noch nie so nah gefühlt.  
  
„Ich werde dich vermissen, wenn du wieder weg bist“, sagte Charles und sah ihn an.  
Sein Gesicht war seinem eigenen so nah, das Erik seinen warmen Atem auf dem Gesicht spürte. Im schmutzigen Licht der alten Glühbirnen wirkten seine Augen mehr schwarz als blau.  
Als er nichts sagte, seufzte der Telepath leise.  
„Was wirst du tun?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Erik und spürte augenblicklich, dass es die Wahrheit war.  
So viele Jahre hatte er ein Ziel gehabt. Hatte sein Krieg einen Sinn erfüllt. Und er fühlte es immer noch, irgendwie.  
Dennoch …  
_Ich würde nichts anders machen …_  
Es war leicht, so zu denken, solange man noch daran glauben konnte, dass man sein Ziel eines Tages erreichen würde. Unendlich viel schwerer wurde es dagegen, wenn man wusste, dass es niemals so weit kommen würde.  
Weitermachen hieß weiterkämpfen.  Und weiter versagen. Wieder und wieder. Bis er am Ende an jenen Punkt gelangte, an dem auch er gestanden hatte, als er ihm diese Botschaft schickte.  
Sollte das wirklich alles sein?  
Und falls nicht, was war die Alternative?  
Was konnte er tun, damit am Ende nicht wieder alles umsonst sein würde?  
„Wonach suchst du, Erik?“, fragte Charles weiter und auch diese Frage traf ihn viel zu hart. Das war schon immer eins von Charles' Talenten gewesen. All das auszusprechen, was er nicht hören, was er nicht einmal denken wollte.  
Eriks Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.  
„Liest du meine Gedanken?“  
Charles erwiderte sein Lächeln.  
„Du weichst meiner Frage aus.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich … ich kenne die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht.“  
Jedenfalls nicht mehr.  
Er war sich sicher, dass es nicht das hier war, was er, _Erik_ , mit seinen Worten an ihn bezweckt hatte. Er hatte sicher nicht gewollt, dass er zweifelte. Doch einmal in seinem Inneren gesät, begann der Gedanke zu wachsen, sich auszubreiten, bis alles von ihm erfüllt war.  
„Ich könnte dir dabei helfen, sie zu finden. Wenn du bleibst.“  
Erik entwich ein Lachen. Charles war so vorhersehbar. Auch nach all den Jahren noch.  
„Das könntest du wohl“, gab er zurück. „Aber ich werde dich nicht darum bitten.“  
„Du vertraust mir nicht“, stellte Charles fest.  
Erik widersprach nicht und er sah in seinem Gesicht, dass Charles es merkte. Doch er ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Ich will dir helfen, Erik“, sagte er stattdessen. „Wie damals, als du versucht hast, Shaw an seiner Flucht zu hindern. Ich will dich aus der Dunkelheit ziehen.“  
Es war eine ehrliche Antwort. Erik wusste das. Dennoch schwang noch etwas anderes in seinen Worten mit.  
Charles hatte ihn nicht nur aus dem Wasser gezogen, um ihn zu retten. Nein, er hatte es auch getan, weil er ihre Leben retten wollte. _Sein_ Leben. Das Leben des Mannes, der ihm das alles angetan hatte und dessen Leben Charles trotz allem bewahren wollte. So wie die der Männer auf den Schiffen. Und die aller anderen Menschen, die gegen sie kämpften.  
Ja, vielleicht wollte Charles ihm helfen. Doch das war nicht alles. Das war es noch nie gewesen.  
Erik sah ihn wieder an, fesselte seinen Blick mit seinem eigenen.  
„Wieso willst du, dass ich bleibe?“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Das weißt du genau, Charles. Bin ich es, um den es dir geht oder sind sie es?“  
Charles wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Erwiderte ihn, lange, und Erik konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem Verstand arbeitete.  
„Du hast Recht …“, sagte er schließlich. „Es geht auch um sie. Die Menschen auf den Schiffen, wenn man so will.“  
Erik lächelte.  
„Also willst du gar nicht mich retten, sondern nur sie. Indem du mich in einen Käfig steckst.“  
„Nein, Erik. Ich … Es ist richtig, dass mich dieser Gedanke wohl immer begleiten wird. Weil er ein Teil von dem ist, was dich ausmacht. Wann immer es um dich geht, wird es auch um sie gehen. Und das wird mich immer vor die Wahl stellen.“  
„Es gibt keine Wahl, Charles“, widersprach Erik. „Du hast deine Entscheidung schon vor langer Zeit getroffen. Deswegen hast du mich auf Kuba fortgeschickt. Deshalb hast mich ihnen nach dem Mord an Kennedy ausgeliefert. Und wenn das alles ist …“  
„Ist es nicht“, unterbrach Charles ihn. „Ich gebe zu, dass deine Zweifel an meinen Motiven nicht gänzlich unbegründet sind. Doch sie sind nicht der Grund, wieso ich mir wünsche, dass du bleibst. Ich … Mich gegen dich zu stellen, war die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens, glaub mir. Und sie war der Grund dafür, dass ich beinahe zerbrochen bin. Doch wie ich bereits sagte, Hass und Liebe liegen mitunter nah beieinander.“  
„Und zu was macht uns das?“  
Charles hob die Schultern.  
„Zu Feinden. Zu Freunden. Zu … Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich am Ende dankbar dafür bin. Denn all das, was passiert ist, beweist, was ich immer sage. Wir sind Menschen. Wir leiden, genau wie sie leiden. Auch du, Erik. Ich kann es sehen. Und spüren. Und ich weiß, dass, was immer auch passiert, ich dir wohl am Ende immer vergeben und dir immer die Tür öffnen werde, wenn du hierher kommst. Ich werde nie aufhören, daran zu glauben, dass es auch für dich eine Alternative gibt. Und ich werde nicht aufhören, dir das Licht zu zeigen. Denn wenn ich das tue, verliere ich dich und diesen Gedanken ertrage ich nicht. Nicht noch einmal.“  
„Du und deine Hoffnung …“  
Charles lächelte.  
„Und deine. Wenn du es endlich zulässt. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten … Vielleicht will ich am Ende einfach nur eine Zukunft mit dem Mann, den ich liebe.“  
Ihm gingen die Worte so leicht von den Lippen. Als wären sie eine wissenschaftliche Tatsache, an der, einmal bewiesen, keinerlei Zweifel mehr bestanden.  
Ihm selbst fiel es unendlich viel schwerer.  
„Und wenn ich trotzdem gehe?“  
„Dann ist es deine Entscheidung. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich aufzuhalten.“  
Darauf sagte Erik nichts mehr.  
  
Charles' Hand war kühl, als er irgendwann seine Finger darauf legte und sie mit seinen verschränkte. Genauso kühl wie seine Lippen, als Erik sich zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es einen anderen Weg für ihn gab.  
Was er dagegen genau wusste, war, dass er das hier wollte. Charles wollte.  
Und für den Moment war das alles, was zählte.  
  
  
Als sie zurück ins Haus kamen, war es tiefe Nacht und die Flure lagen still und verlassen da.  
Sie verloren kein Wort darüber, was passieren würde. Ein Blick genügte, um zu wissen, dass sie beide es wollten.  
  
Charles öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und Erik folgte ihm. Schaltete die Lampe ein, die ihr sanftes Licht in den Raum ergoss, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und sie verriegelte. Das Zimmer sah genauso aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nie etwas anderes erwartet.  
  
Charles' Hände glitten fahrig über seine Brust, krallten sich in seine Jacke, zogen ihn zu sich. Und jeder Zweifel, den er vielleicht noch hatte, verstummte, als ihre Lippen aufeinandertrafen und die Sehnsucht in seinem Inneren zu wildem Verlangen wurde.  
Erik half ihm dabei, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. Drückte ihn auf die Matratze, presste sich an ihn, stöhnte leise, als die Kollision ihrer Becken wilde Stürme der Erregung durch seinen Körper jagte.  
Charles lachte gegen seine Lippen und es war dieses Lachen, das ihn einmal mehr viel zu deutlich fühlen ließ, wieso er hier war, nach all den Jahren.  
_Ich liebe dich …_  
Erik sprach es nicht aus.  
Doch Charles' Lächeln gegen seine Lippen verriet ihm, dass er es ohnehin längst wusste.  
  
-  
  
Es war genau wie damals in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht.  
Eriks Körper über seinem, seine Lippen auf den eigenen, seine Hände, die überall gleichzeitig zu sein schienen und deren Wärme er selbst durch die Schichten an Stoff noch spüren konnte.  
Nur eine Sache war anders.  
Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.  
Auch diesmal sah Charles Lust und diesen Hauch von Zweifel, der wohl nie ganz verschwinden würde. Doch da war noch mehr. Etwas, was damals nicht dagewesen war. Zumindest nicht so deutlich. Es war dieser Ausdruck von Wärme, eines Gefühls, das viel tiefer ging als bloßes Begehren, eines Gefühls, das heller strahlte als alles andere und das ein Echo in ihm fand, laut und allumfassend. Wie hatte ihm das so lange entgehen können? War er wirklich so blind gewesen?  
  
Erik griff mit einer Hand nach dem Knoten seiner Krawatte und löste ihn geübt, zog ihm das schmale Stück Stoff vom Hals und schleuderte es achtlos zur Seite, bevor er ihn wieder küsste. Charles öffnete seine Lippen, ließ zu, dass Eriks Zunge in seinen Mund glitt, spürte, schmeckte ihn und die Lust, so klar und deutlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er griff blind nach dem Kragen seiner Lederjacke, zerrte sie ihm schon fast von den Schultern, bis Erik sie grinsend auszog und fortwarf. Er wollte sich erneut zu ihm herabbeugen, doch Charles ließ ihn nicht. Er richtete sich auf, vergrub die Hände in Eriks dunklem Shirt, ließ sie tiefer und schließlich unter den Stoff wandern, fühlte seine Haut und seine Narben, fühlte, wie Erik sich seinen Berührungen nur zu willig entgegenschob.  
„Das auch“, forderte er und war überrascht, wie heiser seine Stimme klang.  
Erik runzelte die Stirn, ehe das Grinsen auf seine Züge zurückkehrte. Dann griff er nach dem Saum seines Shirts und zog es sich in einer Bewegung über den Kopf, warf es ebenso achtlos von sich.  
„So offensiv kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Professor“, sagte er belustigt, bevor er seine Lippen zu einem weiteren Kuss suchte.  
Charles lachte in die Berührung ihrer Lippen.  
„Dann muss ich deine Erinnerungen wohl auffrischen.“  
„Tu das“, konterte Erik und grinste auf diese Weise, die sein Blut zum Kochen brachte.  
Eriks Haut fühlte sich heiß unter seinen Fingern an, als Charles über seinen nackten Oberkörper streichelte, seinen rasenden Herzschlag ebenso spürte wie das Beben seiner Bauchmuskeln. Und das Zucken seiner Hüften, als er viel zu kurz über seinen Unterleib strich und seine Erregung doch mehr als deutlich spürte.  
Erik packte seine Hände und stieß ihn wieder nach hinten, so plötzlich, dass Charles ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich. Erik löste seinen Griff nicht, sah auf ihn herab, sein Blick dunkel vor Lust. Trotzdem entging Charles die Unsicherheit nicht, die jeder Berührung wie ein Schatten folgte.  
„Charles … das hier …“  
Erik sprach nicht weiter, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Charles verstand ihn auch so.  
Er zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen.  
Tatsächlich war Erik mit seinen Zweifeln nicht alleine. Auch er spürte sie. Noch nie war er in dieser Situation gewesen. Nicht, seit er das Serum nicht mehr nahm. Er wusste genau, was er wollte. Und was er für Erik fühlte, so heftig wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Nur sein Körper spielte nicht mehr mit, zumindest nicht so wie früher.  
Er bewegte seine Finger und spürte den feinen Schweißfilm, der seine Haut bedeckte. Ob er von ihm stammte oder von Erik vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Doch es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Er konnte Erik noch immer spüren. Und was immer er ihm gab, es würde genügen. Alles, was zählte, war, dass _er_ es war, der ihn berührte.  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Ich habe kein Gefühl mehr zwischen meinen Beinen. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keinen Sex mehr haben kann. Ich will dich, Erik. Und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du still sein und mich küssen könntest. Bevor ich dich dazu zwingen muss.“  
Er konnte förmlich zusehen, wie Eriks Verstand seine Worte verarbeitete. Und als sich seine Lippen zu einem dunklen Lächeln verzogen, wusste er, dass er gewonnen hatte.  
Er hob den Kopf und presste seine Lippen erneut auf Eriks, keuchte leise in den Kuss, als Erik ihn fast schon brutal erwiderte, ihn biss. Verdammt, wie sehr hatte er das vermisst!  
Er ließ sich von Erik in eine sitzende Position ziehen, ließ zu, dass er ihm das Sakko von den Schultern zog, bevor er nach den Knöpfen seines Hemds tastete, sie fahrig öffnete und die freigelegte Haut küsste. Charles schloss die Augen, genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Lippen an seinem Hals, auf seinen Schultern, seiner Brust, genoss die Hitze, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, anders als früher und dennoch viel zu gut.  
„Ich muss dich wohl nicht fragen, ob du das spürst, oder?“, murmelte Erik gegen seine Haut, während er die letzten Knöpfe öffnete und eine Hand unter den Stoff schob, ihn streichelte.  
„Nein“, bestätigte Charles. „Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das noch nicht alles war.“  
„Keine Sorge.“  
Charles griff nach seinem Gürtel, nutzte ihn, um Erik an sich zu ziehen, ließ zu, dass ihn seine Wärme und diese Nähe überwältigten. Es war viel zu lange her …  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“  
Erik grinste auf ihn herab, während Charles den Gürtel öffnete, ihn langsam aus seiner Hose zog und ihn zu ihren anderen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden warf, bevor er auch seine Hose öffnete. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er Eriks Härte, die heiß gegen den Stoff drückte, als seine Hüften nach vorne zuckten. Er wusste, was Erik von ihm wollte, doch er tat es nicht.  
Noch nicht.  
„Es hat sich nicht geändert, was?“, fragte Erik mit dunkler Stimme. „Du genießt es immer noch, mich zu quälen.“  
„Nur ein wenig.“  
Erik lächelte schief, entwand sich seinem Griff und rutschte vom Bett, bis er davor kniete. Den Grund dafür verstand Charles, als Erik seine Schuhe öffnete und sie ihm von den Füßen zog, sich dann wieder erhob und erst seinen Gürtel und dann seine Hose öffnete.  
„Erik, ich …“  
„Ich weiß, Charles. Aber ich will dich nackt.“  
Er spürte es nicht, als Erik ihm Hose und Unterhose von den Beinen zog. Doch er sah den Blick, der seinen Bewegungen folgte und über jedes freie Stück Haut glitt, hungrig und wild.  
Dann saß er nackt vor ihm.  
Erik ließ den Blick ein letztes Mal über seinen Körper schweifen, bevor er sich zwischen seine gelähmten Beine schob und sich wieder über ihn beugte.  
„So gefällt mir das schon besser“, sagte er heiser.  
„Achja?“  
Charles stemmte seine Hände in die Matratze und zog sich nach hinten, weiter auf das Bett. Eriks Körper folgte ihm wie Wasser, glitt über ihn, bedeckte ihn ganz, presste ihn in die Laken, als wollte er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.  
Und Charles erwischte sich dabei, dass er sich wünschte, er würde es nicht tun.  
  
Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und zog Erik an sich, vergrub die Finger in den blond gefärbten Strähnen, küsste ihn, wild und voller Sehnsucht. Bewegte seine Hände weiter, über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken, und schließlich unter den Stoff seiner Hose.  
Erik stieß ein Knurren aus, als seine Finger über seinen Hintern strichen, sich in seine Haut krallten, fest und doch viel zu wenig.  
Erik richtete sich gerade lange genug auf, um hastig die letzten Kleidungsstücke auszuziehen. Dann war er wieder über ihm, küsste ihn, wild und ausgehungert. Eine Hand glitt über seinen Bauch, dann tiefer, und als Charles den Kopf hob und an sich herab blickte, sah er sie zwischen seinen Beinen, um sein Glied gelegt.  
Er warf den Kopf zurück und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.  
Er spürte die Berührung nicht. Doch er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, wenn Erik ihn auf diese Weise anfasste. Selbst nach all den Jahren noch.  
Und vielleicht könnte er es wieder spüren, wenn er …  
  
„Erik …“  
Der andere Mann hielt inne und gab ihm einige wertvolle Sekunden, um zu Atem zu kommen und die Gedanken zu sortieren, die in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahmen.  
Es war verrückt. Noch nie hatte er seine telepathischen Kräfte auf diese Weise benutzt. Doch jetzt, wo sich die Idee einmal in seinem Verstand manifestiert hatte, konnte er sie nicht mehr abschütteln.  
„Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Nacht?“  
Erik antwortete nicht gleich. Sein Atem traf sein Gesicht warm und viel zu hektisch, ein Echo des Sturms in seinem Körper.  
„Welchen Teil genau meinst du?“, fragte er dann und Charles konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören.  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Damals habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Telepathie verloren und meine Gedanken und Emotionen auf dich projiziert. Ich habe … eine Verbindung zwischen uns hergestellt.“  
Eine Verbindung, die am Ende so intensiv geworden war, dass er den anderen Mann mit sich über die Klippe riss, als er so heftig kam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Erik musterte ihn und Charles konnte sehen, dass er verstand.  
„Du willst …“  
Er nickte.  
„Ich könnte das wieder tun. Aber diesmal bewusst. Ich könnte meinen Verstand mit deinem verbinden und … spüren, was du spürst. Ich … ich habe das noch nie getan. Aber ich würde es gerne versuchen. Ich meine … Ich _will _ es versuchen. Wenn du erlaubst.“  
Er erwartete nicht, dass Erik sofort antwortete. Es war keine einfache Entscheidung, einem Telepathen den Zugang in die eigenen Gedanken zu erlauben. Vor allem, wenn es um derart intime Bereiche ging.  
Doch er musste auch zugeben, dass der Gedanke, Erik so zu spüren, verdammt erregend war.  
„Nur das?“, fragte Erik schließlich.  
Charles entfuhr ein Lachen, das fast schon hysterisch klang.  
„Wenn das so wird, wie ich es mir vorstelle, können wir froh sein, wenn ich das überhaupt schaffe.“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten. Und Charles wollte nichts mehr, als ihn wieder zu küssen, diese Lippen wieder zu spüren …  
„Hab ich da überhaupt noch ein Wahl?“  
„Natürlich. Du könntest auch Nein sagen. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich eine andere Antwort vorziehen würde.“  
„Wenn das so ist … Ja.“  
„Wirklich?“  
Eriks Lächeln wurde breiter und zeigte viel zu viele Zähne.  
„Ja, Charles. Und jetzt tu es, bevor ich wieder zu Verstand komme und es mir anders überlege.“  
Charles lachte erneut, doch diesmal aus purer Erleichterung.  
Er hob beide Hände, legte sie an Eriks Gesicht. Spürte seine Haut, seinen warmen Atem, sah tief in seine grauen Augen, diese unergründlichen und doch wunderschönen Augen …  
„Danke“, flüsterte er noch.  
Dann streckte er seinen Geist nach ihm aus.  
  
Er berührte Eriks Verstand nur sanft, mit mentalen Fingerspitzen, so vorsichtig, dass man sich darauf konzentrieren musste, um es überhaupt zu spüren. Eriks Gedanken bebten unter seiner geistigen Berührung, zuckten reflexhaft vor ihm zurück. Doch er spürte auch, dass Erik dagegen ankämpfte, dass er versuchte, bei ihm zu bleiben. Und er wusste, wie schwer ihm das fiel.  
„Es ist in Ordnung“, sagte er leise. _Ich werde dir nicht wehtun._  
„Ich weiß“, gab Erik zurück, seine Stimme beinahe so zitternd wie seine Gedanken.  
Charles sah ihn an, wartete auf ein Zeichen, die Erlaubnis weiterzumachen. Bis Erik knapp nickte.  
Charles verstärkte die Berührung. Ließ seine eigenen Gedanken gegen die des anderen Mannes fließen, erst vorsichtig, dann mit mehr Kraft. Ließ zu, dass Erik seinen Verstand spürte, seine Zuversicht, seine Erregung, seine Liebe.  
Dann tauchte er gänzlich in seinen Kopf ein.  
  
Charles entfuhr ein wildes Stöhnen, als Eriks Verstand über seinen hereinbrach und er ihn so deutlich spürte, dass er für einen Moment nicht mehr wusste, was zu Erik gehörte und was zu ihm selbst. Er spürte Angst, Vertrauen und wilde Lust, die sich augenblicklich ihren Weg in seinen Körper suchte, durch seine Adern raste und ihn in Flammen setzte. Er sah durch Eriks Augen auf sich selbst herab, sah sein eigenes verschwitztes Gesicht, seinen nackten Oberkörper, seine zitternden Hände und spürte mehr als deutlich, was der Anblick in dem anderen Mann auslöste. Wie sehr Erik ihn begehrte.  
„Erik …“  
Der andere Mutant beugte sich über ihn, küsste ihn, und Charles spürte seine Lippen ebenso deutlich wie seine eigenen. Es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl, seltsam und faszinierend und erregend. Eriks Zunge streichelte seine und ihm entwich ein Stöhnen, bevor er sich auf den Kuss einließ, zuließ, dass die Eindrücke erst seinen Geist und dann seinen Körper fluteten.  
Doch das war nichts gegen das Gefühl, das ihn durchzuckte, als Erik die Hüften gegen ihn bewegte, seine Härte gegen seine Haut presste, warm und feucht und doch nicht genug.  
Und er spürte es, fühlte die Reibung, die Hitze, das wilde Zucken, das fast schon schmerzhaft war, so erregt, wie er war. Wie Erik war!  
Charles presste den Kopf in die Laken, schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Laut und tief und fast schon obszön. So lange her …  
„Das ist … Erik …“  
Er wollte es ihm sagen, doch kein Wort der Welt konnte ausdrücken, was er gerade empfand, in Eriks Kopf, in seinem Körper, dicht an den eigenen gepresst.  
Er spürte Eriks Lippen an seinem Hals, auf seinem Schlüsselbein, spürte seine Zunge, seine Zähne, die seine Haut zeichneten.  
„Wie fühlt es sich an?“  
Eriks Stimme war heiser vor Verlangen und sein Atem schien zu brennen.  
Charles stöhnte erneut, als Erik seine Hüften gegen ihn presste, sich an ihm rieb.  
„Ich kann es dir zeigen.“  
Eriks Antwort bestand aus einem knappen Nicken, bevor er ihn wieder küsste. Charles' Finger suchten seine, zogen sie an sich, legten sie an seine Schläfe. Die Berührung war nicht wirklich notwendig, doch durch sie fühlte sich der telepathische Kontakt noch intensiver an. Eriks Gesicht schwebte über seinem und durch seine grauen Augen sah Charles direkt in seine Seele.  
Dann ließ er seine eigenen Gedanken los.  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch Eriks Körper und Charles spürte, wie sich sein Geist aufbäumte, als sich ihre Gedanken vereinten und Erik all das sah, all das spürte, was in ihm war.  
„Charles …“  
Sein Name versank beinahe in einem wilden Stöhnen, als Erik sich erneut gegen ihn bewegte und weitere Schauer der Lust durch ihre Körper jagten. Charles ließ ihn los, ließ die Hand zwischen ihre Körper sinken, umfasste sie beide. Er war hart und auch wenn er es nicht spüren konnte, Erik fühlte es umso mehr.  
Er verstärkte seinen Griff, bewegte die Finger über ihre Erektionen, massierte sie, spürte das heiße Pulsieren unter seiner Haut genau so deutlich wie Eriks Körper den Druck seiner Finger um seine Länge, dicht an seine eigene gepresst.  
„Charles, du …“  
Er brach erneut ab, doch Charles wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte.  
„Psychogene …“, begann er, kam jedoch nicht weiter.  
Er unterdrückte einen Schrei, als Erik sich wieder bewegte, in seine Hand stieß, und die Reize ungefiltert in seinen Kopf drangen.  
„Psycho-was …?“  
„Egal … Mach das nochmal … Bitte …!“  
Eriks Belustigung zuckte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf.  
„Was denn … das hier?“, fragte der andere Mutant überflüssigerweise, als er seine Hüften wieder gegen ihn bewegte und ihn erneut fast dazu brachte, zu schreien.  
Und Erik hörte nicht auf. Er bewegte sich weiter und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden, schnell und gnadenlos.  
Charles krallte die andere Hand in Eriks Nacken, stöhnte gegen sein Ohr und hörte sich selbst in seinen Gedanken, spürte, was der Klang mit dem anderen Mann machte, wie er seine Lust weiter anfachte, bis alles hinter einem Schleier aus purer Leidenschaft verschwand. Es war vielleicht nicht mehr wie früher und würde es nie wieder sein, doch es war gut, so verdammt gut. Und zusammen mit den Erinnerungen war es einfach perfekt. Erinnerungen an Erik, _der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte und mit einer Hand seine Härte massierte, während er immer wieder tief in ihn stieß und mit jeder Bewegung unerbittlich jenen Punkt in ihm traf, der ihn beinahe wahnsinnig machte …_  
„Verdammt, Charles …“, entwich es Erik und erst in diesem Moment begriff Charles, dass er jeden seiner Gedanken sehen, spüren konnte.  
Und dass er das nutzen könnte.  
Eriks Glied zuckte wild unter seinen Fingern und er spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er kam. Und sofern das überhaupt möglich war, peitschte ihn der Gedanke noch mehr auf.  
„Willst du, dass ich weitermache?“, fragte er heiser.  
Erik versenkte die Zähne in seiner Haut und die Lust, die ihn dabei durchzuckte, war Antwort genug. Charles zog ihn fast schon grob an sich, ließ ihn an dem teilhaben, was er fühlte. Und an den Bildern in seinem Kopf. Bildern von damals, _von Eriks vor Lust verzerrtem Gesicht über ihm, dem Geschmack seines Schweißes auf den Lippen, während Charles seine Finger in ihm bewegte, bis sich sein tiefes Stöhnen in heisere Schreie verwandelte. Und verdammt, er hatte es immer geliebt, wenn Erik wegen ihm vor Lust schrie …_  
Genau, wie er es jetzt tat.  
„Du bist laut, Erik. Man wird dich hören.“  
Erik antwortete nicht.  
Er konnte es nicht.  
Nicht, solange Charles ihn weiter streichelte, ihn weiter küsste, seinen Mund mit seiner Zunge eroberte, ihn biss. Und die ganze Zeit nicht aufhörte, ihm Bilder zu schicken, Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Nächte voller Lust, Verzweiflung und dem Wissen, dass diese Nähe sie vernichten könnte.  
Und dass sie es genießen würden.  
  
Charles schloss die Augen, doch er konnte immer noch sehen, sah sie durch Eriks Augen, sah ihre bebenden Körper, sein eigenes Gesicht, seine geöffneten Lippen, die Spuren von Eriks Zähnen überall auf seinem Körper, seine Hand, die über Eriks Härte glitt. Und um die sich kurz darauf Eriks legte, die ihm einen noch schnelleren, noch härteren Rhythmus aufzwang.  
Und es war … viel …  
Unglaublich viel und Charles spürte, wie seine Kontrolle zu flackern begann, bei jeder von Eriks Bewegungen wie unter einem Schock erbebte.  
„Erik …“  
Erik stieß erneut nach vorne und er brach ab, schrie fast, als eine neue Welle purer Lust durch seinen Körper peitschte. Er warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte erneut, tief und langgezogen. Eriks Lippen stürzten sich auf seine Haut, tanzten über seinen Hals, küssten, bissen ihn, und Charles spürte es, schmeckte seine eigene Haut, seinen eigenen Schweiß. Oder war es Eriks? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Das hier war Sex auf eine Weise, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht ausgemalt hätte. Und es war so gut …  
Erik entließ ihn aus seinem Griff, viel zu erregt, und auch Charles ließ ihn los, krallte die Hände in seine Schultern, völlig verloren in den Eindrücken, die seinen Kopf und seinen Körper durchzuckten.  
Erik begann, sich an ihm zu reiben, stieß gegen seine Haut, wieder und wieder, und jeder wilde Stoß brachte ihn näher an den Abgrund. Und Charles spürte alles. Die Hitze, die Reibung, die Feuchtigkeit, die wilden Kontraktionen seiner Muskeln und diesen Hauch von Erlösung, der jedem Stoß folgte und doch nicht ausreichte, noch nicht.  
Erik stöhnte, laut und hemmungslos, murmelte Worte, die Charles verstand, obwohl er die Sprache nicht kannte. Und er hörte seinen eigenen Namen, wieder und wieder, in seinem Ohr und in seinen Gedanken. Und jedes einzelne Mal war begleitet von Lust und Wärme und _Liebe_ …  
  
Erik kam.  
Er ergoss sich zwischen ihren Körpern, auf seinen Bauch, heiß und glitschig, und in seinem Kopf erlebte Charles seinen Orgasmus mit, als wäre es sein eigener, wahnsinnig, heftig, allumfassend, ein grelles Licht, das ihn blendete und jeden klaren Gedanken, den er vielleicht noch gehabt hatte, mit einem Schlag vernichtete.  
Dann war es vorbei.  
  
Charles hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie so dalagen, völlig gefangen im Nachbeben des Orgasmus, der sich in ihren Körpern, ihren Köpfen, potenziert hatte, in einem Maß, wie es unter normalen Umständen niemals möglich wäre.  
Eriks Körper lag schwer und warm auf seinem und Charles konnte das Beben spüren, das ihn durchzuckte, wieder und wieder. Er atmete tief durch, roch ihn, sich selbst und den Geruch ihrer Leidenschaft.  
Er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um sich aus seinem Kopf zurückzuziehen, ihre Gedanken voneinander zu trennen und in seinen eigenen Kopf zurückzukehren, in dem er sich einen absurden Moment lang furchtbar einsam vorkam.  
Erik atmete schwer gegen seinen Hals, noch immer unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Charles Hände glitten über seine Haut, spürten seinen Schweiß und das Zittern seiner Muskeln, die feinen Erhebungen der Narben. Die Nähe.  
  
„Verdammt …“, begann Erik irgendwann, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern.  
„Das hast du heute schon mehrmals gesagt. Und gedacht“, erwiderte Charles ebenso leise.  
Erik gab einen Laut von sich, der beinahe ein Lachen war.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Er versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, und diesmal gelang es ihm. Seine Haare fielen ihm in feuchten Strähnen wild ins Gesicht, als er auf ihn herunterblickte.  
„Ich hoffe, du tust das nie mit jemand anderem.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ich verspreche nichts“, gab er zurück, auch wenn sie wohl beide wussten, dass er es nicht so meinte.  
„Und? Fühlte es sich an wie früher?“, fragte Erik weiter, seine Stimme schwer vor Erschöpfung.  
„Nah dran.“  
Eriks wundgeküsste Lippen verzogen sich zu einem müden Grinsen.  
„Wir werden das wohl noch üben müssen.“  
Charles lachte träge.  
„Ich stelle mich gerne für weitere Testreihen zur Verfügung.“  
Eine von Eriks Händen legte sich an sein Gesicht, strich über seine verschwitzte Haut. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, als wollte er etwas sagen. Doch was immer es war, die Worte gingen irgendwo in ihm verloren. Stattdessen beugte Erik sich zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn. Ein tiefer Kuss, langsam und zärtlicher als jeder andere in dieser Nacht.  
Und Charles ahnte, was er hatte sagen wollen.  
  
  
Stunden später war er immer noch wach. Erik lag dicht neben ihm, einen Arm quer über seiner Brust. Charles konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie jemals so nah aneinandergedrückt geschlafen hatten. Eriks Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, doch als Charles mit mentalen Fingerspitzen nach seinem Geist tastete, spürte er das Chaos, das unter dieser so friedlichen Oberfläche schwelte.  
Und irgendwo darin fand er sich selbst. Wie eine Kerze auf stürmischer See, nur geschützt von der fragilen Sicherheit eines Papierschiffchens, jederzeit in Gefahr, zu sinken und für immer zu verschwinden.  
Er streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie auf Eriks, spürte seine Wärme. Die hier war und irgendwie doch weit weg. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten, dennoch war ein Teil von Eriks Gedanken in seine geflossen, wo sie sich mit mentalen Wurzeln festgesetzt hatten. Er spürte Eriks Zweifel, die vielen Fragen, denen viel zu wenig Antworten gegenüber standen. Die Angst vor der Zukunft. Doch auch diesen Hauch von Hoffnung.  
Er kannte dieses Gefühl. Diese Gedanken. Er hatte Jahre mit ihnen verbracht, bis er irgendwann seinen Weg fand. Doch er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Schmerz. Die Angst. Und die verzweifelte Suche nach dem _Sinn_.  
Am Ende traf es dieses geistige Bild wirklich passend. Erik, der noch immer da draußen in der Dunkelheit trieb. Und er selbst, der nicht aufhörte, nach ihm zu suchen. Um das für ihn zu sein, was er brauchte. Schiff oder Hafen.  
Rettung.  
Die da sein würde, wenn er sie brauchte.  
  
-  
  
Eriks Verstand tauchte langsam aus traumloser Dunkelheit an die Oberfläche und das erste, was er spürte, war Wärme.  
Er öffnete träge die Augen und schloss sie gleich wieder, als das helle Sonnenlicht, das ungefiltert durch die Fenster drang und das Bett in goldene Wärme tauchte, ihn blendete. Müde drehte er sich auf die Seite, nur um dort eine weitere Quelle wohliger Wärme zu finden. Er öffnete die Augen wieder und lächelte leicht, als sein Blick auf den schlafenden Mann neben ihm fiel.  
  
Charles lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht so tief in den Kissen vergraben, dass Erik sich fragte, wie er überhaupt noch atmen konnte. Dunkelbraune Haare verbargen die wenigen Teile seines Gesichts, die nicht im Stoff versanken, beinahe vollständig und verliehen ihm ein fast schon wildes Aussehen. Erik streckte eine Hand aus und strich sie nach hinten, wo sie sich in dunklen Wellen auf dem Kissen ausbreiteten. Waren die langen Haare früher vor allem ein Zeichen purer Vernachlässigung gewesen, das so gar nicht zu Charles passen wollte, musste Erik zugeben, dass sie ihm inzwischen ziemlich gut gefielen. Der Professor entdeckte seine ungezähmte Seite.  
Charles gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, doch er wachte nicht auf. Erik grinste in sich hinein. Auch früher hatte es nicht viel gegeben, was in der Lage gewesen wäre, Charles Xavier aufzuwecken. Doch die ein oder andere Methode hatte er sich in den Wochen mit ihm angeeignet.  
Er ließ seine Hand weiterwandern, strich über Charles' Rücken, fuhr die Linie seiner Wirbelsäule nach, streifte dabei die Decke nach unten, bis sein ganzer Oberkörper freilag. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er Haut, Knochen, Muskeln, die sich bei jedem ruhigen Atemzug leicht bewegten. Und schließlich eine Narbe.  
Erik betrachtete die einzige sichtbare Spur der furchtbaren Verletzung, die die Kugel ihm zugefügt hatte. An der Stelle, an der sie in seinen Rücken eingedrungen war, hatte neue Haut eine unebene Vertiefung gebildet, die sich hell von seiner ohnehin blassen Haut abhob. Nach oben und unten gingen zwei dünne Linien davon ab, augenscheinlich die Überbleibsel einer Operation. Seine Finger glitten darüber, langsam, beinahe vorsichtig. Er fragte sich, ob Charles sie noch spürte. Ob er noch von dem Schmerz träumte, genau wie er selbst es tat.  
  
Der Telepath gab erneut ein Geräusch von sich, das ein Wort hätte sein können, wenn nicht das Kissen jede Bedeutung verschluckt hätte. Erik stützte die Hand neben seinem Körper ab, beugte sich über ihn und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Schulter. Charles' Körper war weich und warm unter seinen Lippen, bebte leicht, als er sich weiter bewegte, seinen Nacken küsste, seine Schulterblätter, seine Rippen.  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Bemühungen Wirkung zeigten und Charles ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich gab.  
„So zärtlich bist du doch sonst nicht“, murmelte er, noch immer halb verschluckt von den Kissen.  
Erik lachte leise gegen seine Haut, bevor seine Lippen ihre Reise fortsetzten.  
„Soll ich aufhören?“  
„Wag' es nicht!“  
„Dachte ich mir.“  
Seine Lippen fuhren über die empfindliche Haut unterhalb seiner Rippen und er genoss es, dass Charles unter seinen Berührungen erschauderte.  
„Ich wollte dich wecken“, murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen, die nach ihm und der letzten Nacht schmeckten.  
„Das ist dir gelungen“, gab Charles zurück. „Ich …“  
Der Rest seines Satzes ertrank in einem weiteren leisen Stöhnen und diesmal schoss es Erik direkt zwischen die Beine.  
„Was?“, fragte er, obwohl Charles' Körper ihm Antwort genug lieferte.  
„Unwichtig …“, stieß der Telepath hervor.  
„Wenn du es sagst.“  
Erik löste seine Lippen keinen Moment von seinem Körper, als er mit einer Hand erneut nach der Decke griff und sie weiter nach unten zog, bis knapp über seine Knie. Er hauchte weitere Küsse auf Charles' Schultern, biss ihn leicht, während seine freie Hand nach unten wanderte, über seine Hüften und schließlich seinen Hintern streichelte.  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich das nicht spüre, oder?“, fragte Charles und Erik entging der Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme nicht.  
„Ich weiß“, gab er zurück. „Aber ich spüre es.“  
Und er genoss es. Charles' Körper unter sich zu haben, ihn zu sehen, zu berühren, zu spüren, wie er auf ihn reagierte, ihm völlig ausgeliefert, erregte ihn schon jetzt viel zu sehr.  
„Ausgeliefert, hm?“, lachte Charles leise.  
Er stieß sich mit beiden Händen nach oben und Erik half ihm nur zu gerne dabei, sich herumzudrehen. Charles' Augen sahen tiefblau zu ihm auf und in seinem Gesicht stand die gleiche Lust, die auch er spürte.  
„Bis gerade wirktest du nicht so, als hättest du etwas dagegen“, erwiderte Erik.  
Charles grinste ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter nach unten, bis er zwischen seinen Beinen hängen blieb. Erik musste nicht an sich herabsehen, um zu wissen, dass sein Penis bereits jetzt hart zwischen ihnen aufragte.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte Charles, als er den Blick wieder hob.  
Eriks Antwort bestand aus einem knappen Lächeln, ehe er sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn küsste.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und ließ zu, dass er sich ganz in diesem Gefühl verlor. Und in seinem Geschmack, als Charles die Lippen öffnete und er die Zunge in seinen Mund drängte. Er spürte Charles' Hände auf seiner Brust, seinem Bauch und schließlich zwischen seinen Beinen. Seine Finger waren warm, als sie sich um sein Glied schlossen, doch ihre Berührung war fest und gnadenlos.  
„Charles …“  
Er keuchte den Namen mehr, als er ihn sagte, und er spürte Charles' Grinsen gegen seine Lippen, als seine Hand einen Rhythmus aufnahm, schnell und gnadenlos.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange. Nicht mit Charles' Lippen gegen seine, nicht mit diesem vernichtenden Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah.  
Und nicht mit seiner Lust, die sich in seinem Kopf mit seiner eigenen vereinte, bis Erik glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Er stöhnte laut, ließ die Hüften ein letztes Mal nach vorne schnellen, bevor die Lust in seinem Körper explodierte und er heftig über Charles' Finger kam.  
„Verflucht …“, keuchte er erstickt.  
Sein Kopf sank auf die Kissen neben ihm und er atmete tief durch, spürte das Nachbeben des Orgasmus, das seinen Körper wie ein stummes Gewitter erzittern ließ.  
„Ich werte diesen Fluch als Kompliment“, flüsterte Charles gegen sein Ohr.  
Seine Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, kitzelten seinen Nacken. Erik wollte aufstehen, doch dann, aus einem plötzlichen Gefühl heraus, verharrte er über Charles gebeugt, küsste seinen Hals, bevor er seine Zähne in seiner warmen Haut versenkte. Nicht so fest, dass er blutete, doch fest genug, um Spuren zu hinterlassen, die Tage halten würden.  
Charles gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich und Erik grinste zufrieden, bevor er über den roten Fleck leckte, den sein Biss hinterlassen hatte, und sich aufrichtete.  
Charles sah anklagend zu ihm auf.  
„Schon wieder?“, fragte er spitz.  
„Es steht dir“, gab Erik zurück.  
Charles rollte mit den Augen, doch Erik entging das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht.  
„Sollen wir aufstehen?“, fragte er, um den Telepathen abzulenken.  
Und ihn davon abzuhalten, ähnliche Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen.  
„Wir müssen nicht“, gab der zurück.  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass du das sagst.“  
Diesmal gelang es Charles nicht mehr, das Lächeln zurückzuhalten.  
Und es war so warm wie die Sonne vor den Fenstern.  
  
  
Es war seltsam, wie schnell er sich wieder daran gewöhnte, hier zu leben. Als hätte man ihn direkt zurück in jene Wochen geschickt, in denen Charles ihm und den anderen sein Haus als Quartier angeboten hatte. Als hätte es die zwölf Jahre danach nicht gegeben.  
Obwohl … so ganz stimmte das nicht. Das Haus war wie früher. Doch seine Bewohner hatten sich verändert.  
Erik verbrachte viel Zeit mit Raven. Sie teilte noch immer einige seiner Ansichten, auch nach dem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Dennoch machte sie ihm schnell deutlich, dass sie ihm nicht noch einmal folgen würde.  
Er sprach auch mit Alex. Der Mutant war kein Lehrer, dennoch hatte er den Schülern gegenüber eine Mentorenrolle eingenommen. Sie suchten seinen Rat, sahen zu ihm auf und der Junge blühte angesichts dieser Anerkennung auf. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Selbstzweifel, die ihn geplagt hatten, als Charles und er ihn damals aus dem Gefängnis holten.  
Hank ging ihm nach wie vor die meiste Zeit aus dem Weg, sprach nicht mehr als nötig mit ihm, doch damit konnte Erik leben. Er hatte nie besonders viel Wert auf die Gesellschaft des Wissenschaftlers gelegt, auch wenn er ihm dankbar dafür war, dass er all die Jahre hiergeblieben war.  
Und dann war da noch Charles.  
Der Telepath behandelte ihn nicht wie einen Gast, sondern wie jeden anderen auch. Als wäre es völlig selbstverständlich, dass sie hier zusammen wohnten. Sie aßen zusammen, machten endlose Spaziergänge über die weitläufigen Ländereien rund um das Anwesen, diskutierten bis tief in der Nacht in der Bibliothek, schliefen nebeneinander ein, wachten nebeneinander auf. Es fühlte sich gut an, irgendwie. Fast wie Heimat.  
Und doch war es nicht das, was er suchte.  
  
Erik schloss die schwere Haustür hinter sich und ging mit langsamen Schritten die Treppe herunter. Der kleine Platz vor dem Haupteingang der Schule lag einladend und gepflegt vor ihm, ganz anders als vor zwei Jahren. Die niedrigen Büsche in der Mitte waren tiefgrün und so geschnitten, dass sie ein großes X bildeten. Erik schüttelte über soviel Symbolik den Kopf und fragte sich, ob das Charles' Idee gewesen war.  
Der weite Platz an der Längsseite des Hauses war leer. Alle Schüler befanden sich beim Unterricht oder brüteten über ihren Hausaufgaben. Erik überquerte den Platz und blieb an der Brüstung stehen, die ihn von der Wiese und den Wäldern dahinter trennte. Über den Bäumen in der Ferne ragte die Satellitenschüssel wie ein dunkles Monument einer fremden Macht auf, die es einfach hier zurückgelassen hatte. Damals hatte er sie kaum greifen können. Jetzt musste er sich nicht einmal besonders konzentrieren, um sie zu bewegen. Oder zu zerstören.  
  
Er könnte hier bleiben.  
Er wusste, dass Charles sich das wünschte, auch wenn er stets betonte, dass er ihm die Wahl ließ. Und tatsächlich teilte ein Teil von ihm diesen Wunsch. Hier zu leben, vielleicht sogar zu unterrichten, Charles' Traum mit ihm teilen. _Glücklich_ zu werden, wie der es nannte.  
Doch bei aller Sehnsucht nach diesem Leben, das er nie gehabt hatte, fühlte es sich falsch an.  
Sie waren noch immer da draußen. Jene, die gegen sie waren und die nur auf einen Moment warteten, sich gegen sie zu erheben. Auch das hatten ihm Logan deutlich gemacht, als er ihnen von der Zukunft, aus der er kam, erzählt hatte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Krieg sie einholte.  
Und Erik ihnen antworten musste, auf welche Weise auch immer.  
  
  
Als er zurück ins Haus kam, fing ihn Alex ab.  
„Hast du auf mich gewartet?“, fragte Erik den strohblonden Jungen, der auch nach all der Zeit kaum ein Jahr älter aussah.  
Alex grinste schief.  
„Kann man so sagen. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du wirkst etwas gelangweilt. Ich wüsste was dagegen.“  
Erik zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Und was schwebt dir da vor?“  
Alex ging an ihm vorbei zu dem Aufzug, der, wie Erik wusste, in den Untergrund des Gebäudes führte. Er gab eine lange Zahlenkombination ein, bevor er sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.  
„Ich dachte, du willst vielleicht mal was anderes als Klassenzimmer und Bücherregale sehen.“  
  
Die Tunnel breiteten sich wie ein System von Adern unter dem ganzen Haus aus und führten in verschiedene Räume und Hallen, von denen manche jahrzehntealt und andere hochmodern waren. Erik wandte sich beinahe automatisch nach links und ging die metallene Röhre entlang, die nach einigen Metern vor einer gewaltigen Tresortür endete, hinter der, wie er wusste, Cerebro lag. Er musterte den komplizierten Schließmechanismus und erkannte Hanks Handschrift sofort. Wieder eine Neuerung, die wohl ihm zu verdanken war.  
„Sorry, aber da kommt niemand außer Charles rein“, erklang Alex' Stimme hinter ihm. „Und Hank natürlich. Aber ich bezweifle, dass er uns die Tür aufmacht.“  
Erik nickte nur. Er musste die Tür ohnehin nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, was dahinter lag. Er konnte es spüren. Die spiegelglatten Metallplatten, welche die Wände der riesigen Kugel bildeten, die Computer, die der Maschine Leben einhauchten, den Helm, der in der Mitte des Raums auf dem Kontrollpult lag und fast schon verloren wirkte.  
  
Er folgte Alex in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und ließ sich von ihm zu einer weiteren Tür führen, die weit weniger gesichert war. Alex öffnete auch diese und trat in das Dunkel dahinter. Er drückte ein paar Schalter an der Wand neben sich und Erik sah zu, wie sich vor ihm eine gewaltige Halle auftat.  
Auf einer Seite standen Schränke, Tische und Vitrinen voller polierter Waffen. Der Rest des Raums war leer. Erik entdeckte verschiedene Linien auf dem Boden, die einzelne Bereiche in unterschiedlichen Größen abtrennten, sowie eine Auswahl von Zielscheiben. Allem Anschein nach handelte es sich um eine Trainingshalle. Es war wirklich beeindruckend, was Charles hier unten geschaffen hatte.  
„Hier trainieren wir“, bestätigte Alex seine Vermutung.  
Er ging zu den metallenen Schränken und öffnete einen davon. Darin befand sich ein schwarzer Kampfanzug, der an Brust, Armen und Beinen schwer gepanzert war. Knapp unterhalb der Schultern und in der Mitte der Gürtelschnalle entdeckte Erik abermals das Zeichen von Professor X.  
„X-Men“, bestätigte Alex und Erik entging dieser Hauch von Stolz nicht, der diesem Wort innewohnte. „Hank wollte es noch größer, aber ich finde das hier völlig ausreichend. Soll ja nicht albern aussehen.“  
Er schloss den Schrank wieder und Erik sah sich weiter um. Hinter den Tischen entdeckte er einen Schrank, der im Gegensatz zu den anderen eine breite Glastür hatte. Auch in diesem hing ein Anzug. Er sah aus wie der, den Alex ihm gezeigt hatte, war aber weit weniger gepanzert. Und das X, das bei den anderen nur ein kleines Detail war, bedeckte hier die gesamte Brust.  
„Der gehört dem Professor“, erklärte der andere Mutant hinter ihm. „Aber er weigert sich, ihn anzuziehen. Besteht auf seine eigenen Klamotten. Meint, sie kleiden ihn besser.“  
Ja, das klang nach Charles.  
Erik musterte den engen Kampfanzug und fühlte sich an damals erinnert, als Hank sie in diese schrecklichen gelb-schwarzen Outfits gesteckt hatte. Sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt, zweifellos, dennoch hätte er gerne darauf verzichtet. Hanks Geschmack war ebenso grauenvoll wie der von Charles. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Anzug ihm gestanden hatte. Besonders, wenn er ihm seine Rückseite zuwandte. Und auch dieser würde sicher hervorragend an ihm aussehen …  
Erik grinste in sich hinein, bevor er sich von dem Schrank abwandte und zu den Vitrinen mit den Waffen hinüberging.  
„Und was also tut ihr hier unten?“, fragte er, ohne sich zu Alex umzudrehen. Die Vitrine enthielt mehrere Armbrüste und etwas, das wie eine Panzerfaust aussah.  
„Wir trainieren“, gab der zurück, als sei es offensichtlich.  
Erik runzelte die Stirn.  
Diese Waffen vor ihm waren keine Sportgeräte und weit weg von reiner Dekoration. Sie waren dazu geschaffen, zu töten.  
„Das ist also die Lektion von Professor X?“, fragte er weiter. „Oben redet er vom Frieden und hier unten bereitet er sich auf den Krieg vor?“  
„Wir trainieren nicht für den Krieg“, sagte Alex, diesmal deutlich näher.  
Erik wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Wofür dann?“  
„Um unsere Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Und um uns zu verteidigen. Mutanten und Menschen.“  
„Und wovor?“  
Alex verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Vor jedem, der den Fehler macht, und anzugreifen.“  
Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Zweifel an diesen Worten. Charles' Werk. Natürlich.  
„Jedem?“  
„Ja.“  
_Auch vor dir, wenn du uns dazu zwingst._  
Alex sprach es nicht aus, doch Erik verstand die Worte auch so.  
„Und du hilfst ihm dabei?“  
Alex hob das Kinn und grinste.  
„Klar. Ich bin einer der ersten X-Men. Ich bin ein verdammtes Vorbild. Sie brauchen mich.“  
Erik musterte ihn. Jetzt, hier, hörte sich das alles selbstverständlich an. Doch es hatte den Jungen damals nicht davon abgehalten, Charles den Rücken zuzukehren.  
„Und trotzdem bist du gegangen.“  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Alex' Ausdruck veränderte sich so schnell, dass es aussah, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt.  
„Das war was anderes“, sagte er kühl.  
„Hm“, machte Erik unbestimmt, bevor er sich an ihm vorbeischob und quer durch die Halle ging.  
Alex folgte ihm und Erik entging nicht, dass er ihn beobachtete.  
„Was?“  
Alex räusperte sich.  
„Ich wollte nur fragen … Wie lange bleibst du noch?“  
Erik warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Was meinst du?“  
Alex hob die schmalen Schultern.  
„Na, ich denke, es ist offensichtlich, dass du hier nicht einziehen wirst.“  
„Einige hier im Haus sind wohl ganz froh darüber“, entgegnete Erik statt einer klaren Antwort.  
Alex legte den Kopf schief.  
„Meinst du Hank? Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Ich frage nur, weil … Charles tut es gut, dass du hier bist. Es holt ihn raus aus seinem …“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste vor seinem Gesicht. „Professor X-Universum, das wohl keiner von uns je verstehen wird. Wenn du weg bist, wird er für eine ganze Weile unerträglich sein.“  
Eriks Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er sagte nichts. Er hätte ohnehin nicht gewusst, was er antworten sollte.  
Wie lange sollte er noch bleiben? Wie lange wollte er bleiben?  
Und falls er ging, wo lag sein Ziel?  
  
  
Als sie zurückgingen, war die Tresortür zu Cerebro nicht länger verschlossen. Erik entdeckte die Rückseite von Charles' Rollstuhl und wusste instinktiv, dass der Telepath nicht zufällig hier unten war.  
Alex verabschiedete sich knapp und verschwand in der Kabine des Aufzugs, doch Erik würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr.  
  
Schon einige Meter vor der Tür spürte Erik die elektrische Energie, die aus dem Kern der Maschine drang wie ein Summen, das seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte.  
Charles saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem halbrunden Kontrollpult und bediente mit schnellen Fingern einige Schalter und Hebel.  
"Schließ bitte die Tür“, sagte er, ohne sich herumzudrehen. „Links von dir.“  
Erik fand den Schalter sofort und die tonnenschwere Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter ihnen.  
„Du hast gewusst, dass ich hier bin“, stellte Erik fest.  
Er hörte Charles leise lachen.  
„Das ist mein Haus. Natürlich habe ich es gewusst.“  
„Und du hast keine Sorge, mir das alles hier zu zeigen?“  
Charles hätte verhindern können, dass Alex ihm die geheime Welt der X-Men offenbarte. Doch er hatte es nicht getan.  
„Habe ich denn einen Grund dazu?“, fragte Charles zurück und warf ihm einen knappen Blick über die Schulter zu.  
Erik würdigte die Frage keiner Antwort und überwand die letzten Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen. Seine Schritte hallten unnatürlich laut von den runden Wänden wider.  
„Von hier aus suchst du also?“, fragte er und ließ den Blick durch die Maschine schweifen.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Charles noch nie dabei gesehen hatte, wie er diese neue Version von Cerebro benutzte.  
„Ja.“  
Erik entwich ein leises Lachen.  
„Das Versuchskaninchen hat also die Kontrolle übernommen?“  
„Das hier ist sozusagen das Herz der ganzen Schule“, erwiderte Charles, ohne auf seine Anspielung einzugehen.  
„Und du suchst auf der ganzen Welt?“, fragte Erik weiter.  
Charles holte tief Luft.  
„Normalerweise beschränke ich mich auf die Vereinigten Staaten. Ich kann meine Kräfte auch weiter ausdehnen, aber mit jeder weiteren Meile wird es schwerer.“  
Erik sah ihn überrascht an. Charles hatte ihn in Italien gefunden. Er war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ihm das schwer gefallen war.  
„Heißt das, dein Kontakt zu mir …“  
„ … war ziemlich anstrengend“, gab Charles zu und warf ihm erneut einen knappen Blick zu. „Zumal ich auch noch projiziert habe. Ich kann das tun, aber nicht sehr lange.“  
„Und wenn ich dir nicht so schnell geantwortet hätte …“  
„ … hätte ich nochmal wiederkommen müssen“, sagte Charles lachend. „Aber es war mir wichtig, das zu tun. Nicht nur in deinem Kopf mit dir zu reden, sondern dich dabei anzusehen.“  
Erik hatte jene Minuten noch genau vor Augen. Charles, der vor ihm stand, ihn mit diesen unglaublich blauen Augen ansah und lächelte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es nur ein Abbild war. Trotzdem hatte es sich angefühlt, als wäre er wirklich dort. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, wie weit diese Form der Illusion ging. Was passieren würde, wenn er versuchte, sie zu berühren.  
„Du kannst es ausprobieren“, sagte Charles leise.  
„Charles …“  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
In einem Moment sah er noch den Rollstuhl vor sich.  
Im nächsten stand Charles plötzlich vor ihm, kaum mehr als eine Armlänge entfernt.  
Nein, nicht er. Nur eine Projektion.  
Erik schluckte hart. Er spürte Charles in seinen Gedanken, wusste, dass er sie manipulierte, um ihm dieses Bild zu zeigen. Trotzdem erschien es ihm real. Viel zu real.  
Die Projektion legte den Kopf schief und lächelte, genau wie Charles immer lächelte. Dann hob sie eine Hand in seine Richtung, langsam, abwartend.  
Erik hob seine eigene, kam ihm entgegen. Und für einen Moment war er sich sicher, dass er ihn spüren würde, wenn sich ihre Finger trafen.  
Doch dann … nichts.  
„Das ist …“, begann er irritiert.  
Das Abbild verschwand so schnell, wie es gekommen war.  
„Seltsam …“, sagte Charles.  
Erik hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich zu ihm herumgedreht hatte.  
„Ich dachte eher an gruselig“, gab er grinsend zurück.  
Charles lächelte knapp, bevor er sich wieder dem Kontrollpult zuwandte und nach dem Helm griff.  
„Im Übrigen habe ich deine Gedanken bezüglich meines Hinterns zur Kenntnis genommen“, sagte er so neutral, als ginge es um das Wetter.  
Erik unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
„Hast du nicht versprochen, dich aus meinen Gedanken herauszuhalten?“  
„Das versuche ich. Aber wenn sie derart laut sind …“  
„Ich merke, wie sehr du darunter leidest …“, konterte Erik trocken und entlockte Charles ein leises Lachen. „Und jetzt mach weiter. Ich weiß doch, dass du es kaum erwarten kannst, mir das hier zu zeigen.“  
„Du kennst mich gut.“  
Erik hörte ihn tief einatmen, dann aktivierte er die Maschine.  
  
Damals, als er die Schule überfiel und mit Emma hier unten gewesen war, hatte Erik schon einmal erlebt, wie Cerebro arbeitete. Er erinnerte sich an wirbelnde Lichter, die wie Geister durch den Raum tanzten, an Flüstern, Schreie, Worte, die verklangen, bevor er sie zuordnen oder gar verstehen konnte. Ein wildes Chaos, laut und scheinbar unaufhaltsam.  
Jetzt war es anders. Auch jetzt sah er sie, Mutanten und Menschen, die mit einem Mal ganz nah wirkten. Doch Charles gelang es, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit zuckte hierhin und dorthin, schneller, als Erik ihm folgen konnte, doch er schien genau zu wissen, wonach er suchte.  
Und er fand es bald.  
Das Wirbeln verlangsamte sich, kam beinahe ganz zum Stillstand, und aus der Menge undefinierbarer Menschen und Mutanten schälte sich eine einzelne Figur heraus.  
Es war ein Mädchen, vielleicht neun Jahre alt, mit Haaren, deren Farbe Erik an Kupfer erinnerte. Sie saß auf ihrem Bett, in ihren Händen ein Buch, in das sie völlig versunken war.  
„Wer ist sie?“  
„Ihr Name ist Jean Grey“, erklärte Charles, ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. „Ich habe sie vor einigen Wochen entdeckt.“  
Erik betrachtete sie. Worin auch immer ihre Mutation bestand, sie hatte scheinbar keine physischen Aspekte.  
„Willst du sie herholen?“  
Charles nickte.  
„Ich werde sie bald besuchen und sie bitten, zu mir an die Schule zu kommen.“  
„Welche Fähigkeiten hat sie?“  
„Sie ist ein Telepath, genau wie ich. Aber sie kann noch weit mehr als das.“  
Erik sah überrascht auf ihn herab.  
„Weiß sie, dass du sie beobachtest?“  
Charles lachte auf.  
„Da bin ich mir sicher. Sie ist stark. Aber sie kann ihre Kräfte noch nicht kontrollieren. Ich werde ihr dabei helfen.“  
„Und wenn sie Nein sagt?“  
„Das wird sie nicht.“  
„Kannst du das in ihren Gedanken sehen?“  
„Unter anderem“, sagte Charles unbestimmt.  
Er unterbrach den telepathischen Kontakt und die plötzliche Leere in der riesigen Kugel fühlte sich wie ein Schlag an. Langsam zog er sich den Helm vom Kopf und legte ihn auf dem Pult vor sich ab.  
„Es gibt einen Grund, wieso ich wollte, dass du das hier siehst.“  
Erik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Natürlich gibt es den.“  
Charles drehte sich zu ihm um und suchte seinen Blick.  
„Und?“, fragte er.  
Erik erwiderte seinen Blick.  
„Nein“, sagte er dann.  
Charles nickte, als hätte er die Antwort erwartet. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er das sogar.  
Erik wusste vielleicht noch nicht, wohin ihn sein Weg in Zukunft führen würde. Doch er wusste, dass das hier nicht dazugehörte. Er war vieles, aber kein Lehrer.  
Und Charles hielt sein Versprechen, seine Entscheidung zu respektieren. Zumindest für den Moment.  
  
  
Gegen die sterile Kühle der unterirdischen Basis der X-Men wirkte das Haus noch heller und wärmer als ohnehin schon.  
Nachdem er aus Charles herausbekommen hatte, dass der einmal mehr vor lauter Arbeit vergessen hatte zu essen, machten sie sich in der Küche auf die Suche nach Resten vom Mittagessen. Mit ihren Funden zogen sie sich an den kleinen Tisch auf der Terrasse vor der Küche zurück, der inzwischen so etwas wie ihr Stammplatz geworden war. Erik beobachtete belustigt, wie Charles sich über sein Essen hermachte, als wäre er vollkommen ausgehungert. Er selbst verspürte keinen rechten Appetit.  
Das alles hier, das Haus, die vielen Stimmen, das Lachen, Charles … Das alles war so normal, so ungezwungen, dass es fast schon surreal wirkte. Und er war dabei, ein Teil davon zu werden. Etwas in ihm genoss das.  
Der Rest verspürte jeden Tag stärker den Drang, seine Sachen zu packen und zu gehen.  
Doch wohin?  
  
„Bist du der Antwort auf deine Frage schon nähergekommen?“  
Erik sah auf und sein Blick traf Charles'. Der Telepath schob den inzwischen leeren Teller von sich, stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Hände unter dem Kinn.  
„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder?“, entgegnete Erik statt einer Antwort.  
Er wusste, dass er wütend darüber sein sollte, dass Charles einmal mehr ungefragt in seine Gedanken eindrang. Doch er ahnte, dass ihn das nicht davon abhalten würde.  
„Manchmal brauchen wir alle ein klein wenig Hilfe.“  
Erik entging nicht, dass er bei diesen Worten lächelte wie über eine ferne Erinnerung.  
„Ich will deine Hilfe nicht“, entgegnete er ruhig.  
Charles legte den Kopf schief.  
„Ist das so?“  
Erik griff nach seinem Glas, begann, es zwischen den Fingern zu drehen, bis sich die dunkle Flüssigkeit darin in einen wilden Strudel verwandelte.  
„Du bist dort gewesen, oder?“  
Erik fragte ihn nicht, was er meinte.  
„Ja. Vor etwa einem Jahr. Aber es war …“  
„ … nicht mehr wie früher“, beendete Charles seinen Satz.  
„Nein …“  
Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten wieder den Geruch jener Stadt eingeatmet hatte, in der er aufgewachsen war.  
Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, dort zu finden. Doch was immer es war, seine Suche blieb erfolglos. Tatsächlich hatte er die Straße schon beinahe wieder verlassen, bevor ihm klar wurde, wo er war. Und er hatte suchen müssen, um das Haus zu finden. Es stand noch, aber es sah anders aus. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die Familie, die es einst bewohnt hatte. Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihn.  
Er hätte seine Reise fortsetzen können. Jenen Ort besuchen können, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte. Vielleicht hätte er dort eine Antwort befunden. Doch er vermied es, auch nur in die Nähe zu kommen.  
Charles stieß ein Seufzen aus und Erik musste ihn nicht ansehen, um zu erkennen, dass ihm die nächsten Worte schwer fielen.  
„Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee. Dorthin zurückzukehren, wo alles angefangen hat. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass es dir helfen wird. Du bist lange genug geflohen.“  
Jetzt sah Erik ihn doch an. In Charles' Gesicht lag ein Ernst, den er nur selten zeigte. Und der mehr als deutlich machte, wie wichtig es ihm war, dass er ihm zuhörte.  
„Und was macht dich da so sicher?“, fragte er leise.  
„Nun“, sagte Charles ließ die Hände wieder sinken. „Ich denke, ich kenne mich inzwischen mit dem Thema Flucht ganz gut aus.“  
„Und zu welchem Ergebnis bist du gekommen?“  
„Dass Flucht uns nur weg führt. Doch niemals ans Ziel.“  
Erik stieß ein Schnauben aus.  
„Und wenn dieses Ziel das Ende ist?“  
„Das wird es nicht. Du bist nicht er, Erik. Genauso wenig wie ich. Wir haben die Welt verändert. Die Gegenwart. Die Zukunft. Das hier ist ein neues Spiel. Mit unendlich vielen neuen möglichen Zügen. Wir müssen nicht noch einmal scheitern. Wir haben die Wahl. Wir können ein anderes Leben führen. Du kannst ein anderes führen.“  
Er hätte diesen Worten gerne etwas entgegengesetzt. Doch jede Antwort entglitt ihm, bevor er sie greifen konnte.  
Irgendwann griff Charles nach ihren Tellern und kehrte ins Haus zurück. Ließ ihn alleine.  
Alleine mit den Zweifeln und den Fragen.  
Und dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht Recht hatte.  
  
-  
  
Zuhause.  
Familie.  
Glück.  
Begriffe, die jeder kannte. Die man aussprach, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Schließlich wusste jeder, was sie bedeuteten.  
Bis etwas passierte, was einen jene Bedeutung vergessen ließ. Etwas, das die Worte in bloße Hülsen verwandelte, denen kein Sinn mehr innewohnte. Und man lernte, sie zu hassen.  
Das erste Mal kam Charles mit diesem Gefühl in Berührung, als er noch ein Kind war. Als er seinen Vater verlor. Und kurz darauf seine Mutter. Zuhause. Familie. All das klang plötzlich leer. Und wann immer er die Worte hörte oder in einem der unzähligen Bücher las, klangen sie wie Hohn. Wie eine Strafe für etwas, an dem er keinerlei Schuld trug.  
Natürlich gab es noch andere. Entfernte Verwandte, Nachbarn, Freunde. Doch keiner von ihnen verstand den kleinen Jungen, der in dem viel zu großen Haus zurückgeblieben war, einsam und so voller Angst.  
Dann kam Raven. Und für den kleinen Jungen war sie wie ein Wunder. Sie war es, welche die Worte mit neuem Leben füllte.  
Bis Charles auch sie verlor und einmal mehr in die Leere zurückfiel, so tief, dass er zu glauben begann, niemals wieder den Weg zurück ins Licht zu finden.  
Doch noch während er das dachte, fand das Licht ihn. Und erinnerte ihn wieder an die Bedeutung jener Worte.  
Jetzt hatte er es wieder. Das und noch viel mehr. Sie waren vielleicht nicht blutsverwandt, doch jeder hier im Haus wurde zu einem Teil seines Zuhauses, einem Teil seiner Familie.  
Die komplett wurde, als erst Raven und schließlich auch Erik zurückkehrte.  
Sie alle waren hier.  
Und die Worte hatten sich nie besser angehört.  
  
Die Tür zu Hanks Labor stand offen und Charles entdeckte den Wissenschaftler am Ende des langen Metalltischs, über eine Apparatur gebeugt, die wie ein filigranes Kunstwerk wirkte.  
Hank bemerkte ihn erst, als er beinahe schon neben ihm zum stehen kam und fuhr heftig zusammen.  
„Charles, verd...“, begann er fluchend, bevor er sich selbst unterbrach. „Sie haben mich erschreckt.“  
Charles neigte den Kopf.  
„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.“  
Hank richtete sich auf und zog sich die dicke Kunststoffbrille von der Nase, die ihn vor dem Funkenflug schützte, den das Schweißgerät verursachte. Bei der Bewegung verzog er für einen Moment das Gesicht. Offenbar hatte er Stunden in dieser ungesunden Haltung verbracht. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, die sie teilten.  
„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Hank und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Laborkittels über die verschwitzte Stirn.  
„Ja, aber das hat noch Zeit“, gab Charles zurück und wies mit dem Kinn auf den komplizierten Apparat. „Was wird das?“  
Hanks Blick folgte seinem und auf seinem Gesicht erschien der Ausdruck, den er immer hatte, wenn er voller Begeisterung an einer neuen Erfindung arbeitete.  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“  
Charles zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Du weißt nicht, was du da baust?“, fragte er belustigt.  
Hank hob die Schultern.  
„Ich habe ein paar Ideen. Aber erst einmal muss ich es fertigstellen.“  
„Woher willst du wissen, dass es fertig ist, wenn du nicht weißt, was es werden soll?“  
Hank grinste.  
„Ich weiß es eben.“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wenn das so ist … Ich bin sicher, dir wird etwas Geniales einfallen.“  
Das Kompliment ließ den anderen Mann erröten. Er hustete und deutete dann auf die Mappe, die Charles zwischen sein Bein und die Armlehne des Rollstuhls geklemmt hatte.  
„Was ist das? Neue Mutanten?“  
Charles zog die Mappe hervor. In ihr befanden sich die Unterlagen mit den Koordinaten mehrerer Kinder und Jugendlicher, darunter auch die von Jean Grey.  
„Ja“, bestätigte er. „Und eine von ihnen würde ich gerne persönlich aufsuchen.“  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Hank überrascht.  
Meistens war er es, der potentielle neue Schüler besuchte, die er gemeinsam mit Charles auswählte.  
Charles blickte mit einem Lächeln auf die Mappe hinab.  
„Sie ist etwas besonderes. Ich wollte, dass Erik mich begleitet, aber er …“  
Er brach ab und hob die Schultern.  
Er hätte Erik wirklich gerne dabeigehabt. Nicht nur, weil er selbst durch Cerebro spüren konnte, über welche einzigartigen Kräfte das Mädchen verfügte. Sondern auch, weil sie zu denen gehörte, deren Namen Logan ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
Jean. Scott. Storm.  
Charles wusste so gut wie nichts über sie, doch er hatte ihre Namen nicht vergessen. Und er würde die finden, die zu ihnen gehörten.  
„Leider hat er es abgelehnt, mich zu begleiten“, schloss er.  
Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war er schon ein wenig enttäuscht über Eriks Antwort gewesen. Auch wenn er eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet hatte.  
In den wenigen Wochen, die Erik inzwischen hier war, hatte er sich so gut eingelebt, dass es selbst Charles manchmal überraschte, wie _normal_ sich seine Anwesenheit anfühlte.  
Dennoch, wenn es um die Schule oder die X-Men ging, überließ Erik ihm das Feld, genau wie damals. Und Charles würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Das hatte er ihm schließlich versprochen.  
  
Hank räusperte sich und brachte Charles dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen.  
„Was Erik angeht …“, begann er zögerlich.  
Charles lächelte erneut.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Hank. Erik ist kein Feind.“  
Zumindest nicht im Moment.  
Und was die Zukunft anging … blieb ihm nur, zu hoffen.  
Hank bemühte sich, seinem Blick nicht auszuweichen.  
„Ich weiß, aber … Ich habe nicht vergessen, was er getan hat.“  
Charles stützte eine Hand auf die Armlehne seines Rollstuhls und legte sein Kinn darauf.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht.“  
„Und trotzdem ist er hier.“  
„Ja, trotzdem ist er hier.“  
Und es war schön, ihn hierzuhaben. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er etwas wiedergefunden, was er vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Er fühlte sich wieder vollständig. Er wusste, dass es nicht für immer war. Doch für den Moment fühlte es sich so gut an, dass es ihm manchmal sogar gelang, das zu vergessen.  
Hank seufzte kaum hörbar.  
„Sie sind … glücklich mit ihm.“  
Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.  
Charles tastete nach seinen Gedanken und entdeckte ein Bild, eine Erinnerung an einen der letzten Tage. Er sah sich selbst draußen am See, auf der alten Holzbank am Ufer. Erik saß neben ihm und hatte einen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, selbstverständlich, vertraut.  
Er nickte.  
„Ja, das bin ich.“  
Nach so vielen Jahren, in denen auch dieses Wort seine Bedeutung beinahe verloren hatte, war er wieder glücklich.  
„Und wenn er wieder …“  
Hank sprach nicht weiter, doch Charles hörte den Satz trotzdem.  
_Wenn Erik sich wieder gegen uns stellt …_  
„Dann werden wir tun, was wir können, um ihn aufzuhalten und uns und die Menschen zu schützen.“  
Und um ihn zu retten. Sofern er es noch konnte …  
Hank nickte, als würde ihn die Antwort erleichtern. Dann deutete er erneut auf die Mappe.  
„Zeigen Sie mir die anderen? Ich werde mich mit Alex absprechen, wer von uns wen aufsuchen wird.“  
Charles hob sie in seine Richtung, gab sie ihm jedoch nicht gleich.  
„Nur unter einer Bedingung“, sagte er und grinste über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des anderen Mutanten.  
„Und die wäre?“  
„Dass du endlich aufhörst, mich zu siezen, Hank.“  
Hank starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor er zu lachen begann.  
„Sie hören nicht auf, mich darum zu bitten, oder?“  
„Ich höre auf, wenn du es endlich tust.“  
Charles wusste längst nicht mehr, wie oft er schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte. Sie hatten über ein Jahrzehnt zusammen in diesem Haus gewohnt, trotzdem redete Hank noch immer mit ihm wie mit einem Lehrer. Und weigerte sich standhaft, seiner Bitte entgegenzukommen. Er tat es aus purem Respekt, das wusste Charles. Trotzdem …  
„Es hört sich einfach komisch an, wenn mein bester Freund mich siezt“, versuchte er es ein weiteres Mal, doch Hank schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann griff er nach vorne und riss ihm die Mappe aus der Hand, so schnell, dass Charles nicht reagieren konnte.  
„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal“, sagte er leichthin, bevor er sich den Dokumenten zuwandte.  
Charles stieß ein Schnauben aus.  
„Na gut … Bis heute Abend erwarte ich einen Zeitplan von dir.“  
„Kriegen Sie“, antwortete Hank, ohne den Blick von den Papieren zu heben.  
  
Charles grinste noch immer, als er den Rollstuhl aus dem Aufzug hinaus in die weitläufige Eingangshalle des Hauses lenkte. Durch das riesige Fenster über der Treppe drang warmes Licht herein, tanzte über Möbel, Teppiche und die Gesichter der Schüler, die um ihn herumliefen.  
Sein Zuhause.  
Seine Familie.  
Mit der er sich manchmal auch uneinig war. Und die er trotzdem für nichts auf der Welt noch einmal aufgeben würde.  
  
Verluste hatten sie schließlich genug erlitten.  
  
  
Charles wählte weiße Rosen, wie fast immer.  
In den meisten Kulturkreisen galt schwarz als Farbe der Trauer. Ihm dagegen hatte das Weiß in dieser Rolle schon immer besser gefallen. Schwarz stand für Nacht, Dunkelheit, Leere. Weiß dagegen für Reinheit und Licht. Für Unendlichkeit. Sehr viel schönere Assoziationen in Anbetracht dessen, dass es um Menschen ging, die einem einmal nahegestanden hatten.  
Vorsichtig griff er nach den empfindlichen Blüten, tastete über die Dornen und suchte eine passende Stelle für den Schnitt. Die abgeschnittenen Blumen sammelte er auf seinem Schoß, eine für jeden Namen auf dem Stein in dem kleinen Garten hinter dem Haus. Er hatte ihn kurz nach der Wiedereröffnung der Schule aufgestellt und dafür einen besonders schönen Platz zwischen Bäumen und Sträuchern ausgesucht, die im Frühjahr und Sommer monatelang Blüten trugen. Diese Pracht machte es erträglicher, die Namen derer zu lesen, die nicht mehr lebten, aber immer ein Teil ihrer Familie sein würden.  
Inzwischen waren sie verblüht, dennoch schien dem Ort ein seltsamer Zauber anzuhaften. Als könnte man die Erinnerungen zwischen den Zweigen flüstern hören.  
  
Es war ruhig in diesem Teil des Gartens. Ein weiterer Grund dafür, wieso er diesen Ort ausgesucht hatte.  
Charles strich mit einer Hand über den kühlen Stein, fegte die welken Blätter herab, die sich auf dem Marmor niedergelassen hatten. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das X, das den oberen Teil wie eine Überschrift einnahm. Der Anblick brachte ihm zum Lächeln. Wer hätte vor zwölf Jahren gedacht, das aus Ravens aus einer Laune heraus entstandenem Namen für ihn einmal ein derartiges Symbol werden würde? Er wäre sicher der letzte gewesen.  
  
Eriks Schritte auf dem feuchten Gras waren nur leise, trotzdem erkannte Charles sie sofort. Eriks Gang würde er überall erkennen.  
„Was ist das hier?“  
Charles beugte sich nach vorne und legte die Rosen vor dem Stein ab, bevor er antwortete.  
„Das ist der Platz für die, die wir verloren haben. Der Platz, an dem wir uns an sie erinnern.“ Er strich mit den Fingern über einen der Namen - Sean Cassidy. „Wir konnten sie nicht begraben, aber wir können das hier für sie tun. So sind sie immer bei uns.“  
Erik trat dicht neben ihn und sah auf den Stein, doch sein Blick schien glatt durch ihn hindurchzugehen. Charles kannte den Grund dafür.  
Erik hatte keinen Ort wie diesen, um sich an seine Familie zu erinnern. Damals, nachdem man sie ermordet hatte, hatte sich niemand die Mühe gemacht, sie zu begraben. Oder gar einen Stein für sie aufzustellen. Stattdessen hatte man versucht, jede Erinnerung an sie und die unzähligen anderen Opfer auszulöschen. In Eriks Fall war ihnen das nicht gelungen. Die Erinnerungen an sie waren noch hier, verborgen in Kopf und Herzen ihres Sohnes.  
„Wirklich tot sind sie erst, wenn sich niemand mehr an sie erinnert.“  
Eriks Blick zuckte zurück in die Realität, zurück zu ihm. In dem Grau seiner Augen entdeckte Charles einen Ausdruck von Schmerz, den er nur zu gut kannte. Von ihm. Und von sich selbst. So verschieden sie auch in vielen Dingen waren, das hier hatten sie gemeinsam. Verlust. Trauer.  
Und Erinnerung.  
  
„Da ist noch viel Platz für weitere Namen“, sagte Erik irgendwann und die Härte in seiner Stimme stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz in seinem Blick.  
„Ich habe nicht vor, ihn so bald zu füllen“, gab Charles zurück.  
_Und das letzte, was ich will, ist, eines Tages deinen Namen hier zu lesen, Erik._  
Er ließ zu, dass der Gedanke aus seinem Kopf direkt in Eriks floss, scharf und klar wie eine Klinge.  
Erik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und der Schmerz wich eiserner Entschlossenheit.  
„Das wirst du nicht.“  
_Denn ich werde niemals aufhören, zu kämpfen.  
Niemals …_  
Und er selbst würde nie aufhören, sich an das Leben zu klammern.  
Der Gedanke fühlte sich seltsam an, selbst heute noch, hatte es in der Vergangenheit doch viel zu viele Momente gegeben, in denen ihm der Tod beinahe wie eine Erlösung erschienen war.  
Doch das war lange vorbei. Dieser merkwürdige Zufall, der sich Leben nannte, war ein zu großes Geschenk, um es zu verschwenden.  
Vor allem jetzt.  
  
Charles drehte den Rollstuhl und betrachtete ihn.  
Erik trug Trainingskleidung. Charles erkannte die graue Stoffhose und die Schuhe sofort. Auch das dunkle Shirt, das Erik darüber trug.  
Und das eigentlich gerade im Schrank in seinem Zimmer liegen sollte.  
„Was ist das für ein Shirt?“, platzte er hervor.  
Erik ließ die Arme wieder sinken und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.  
„Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, immerhin ist es deins“, antwortete er leichthin.  
Charles unterdrückte ein Schnauben und ließ den Blick erneut über Erik schweifen. Das Shirt mit dem Logo der Universität Harvard schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an seinen athletischen Körper und betonte seine muskulösen Arme. Es stand ihm ausnehmend gut.  
„Das sehe ich. Aber wieso trägst du es?“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Meine Sachen sind zu warm. Und ich dachte, es stört dich nicht. Du hast schließlich genug andere.“  
Charles rollte mit den Augen. Erik ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sich über seine Garderobe lustig zu machen, selbst nach all den Jahren noch.  
„Pass nur auf, dass dich niemand so sieht. Sonst gibt es am Ende noch Gerüchte.“  
Erik schnaubte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, warm und vertraut.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es hier noch jemanden gibt, der es nicht gemerkt hat? Ich hielt dich für klüger, Professor.“  
„Nenn' mich nicht so“, schoss Charles automatisch zurück und entlockte Erik ein tiefes Lachen.  
Er gab ihm einen kurzen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er sich von ihm löste und auf die Baumreihe zuging, die den Garten von den riesigen Wiesen dahinter trennte.  
„Bist du zum Abendessen wieder hier?“, rief Charles ihm nach.  
Erik drehte sich im Gehen um und grinste viel zu breit.  
„Du klingst wie eine Ehefrau, Charles.“  
Charles spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich das Blut in den Kopf schoss und der erneute Klang von Eriks Lachen verriet ihm, dass es ihm anzusehen war.  
„Sehr witzig“, erwiderte er lahm.  
„Bis heute Abend!“  
Charles hob eine Hand und machte eine Geste, die alles und nichts bedeutete.  
Eriks Lachen verklang und als er wieder in seine Richtung schaute, sah er ihn gerade noch zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.  
Gegen seinen Willen schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Haus.  
  
  
Es waren Abende wie diese, an denen das Gefühl von Glück so deutlich wurde, dass man fast danach greifen konnte. Ganz normale Abende, an denen sich alle in der Küche versammelten, gemeinsam die langen Tische deckten, sprachen, lachten und dann zusammen aßen. Meistens bereitete der schuleigene Koch das Essen zu. Doch einmal in der Woche kochten sie selbst. Was konkret bedeutete, dass Hank die Herrschaft über den Herd übernahm und jedem, der helfen wollte, seine Arbeiten zuwies. Das Ergebnis war stets fantastisch und machte Charles regelmäßig neidisch. Seine eigenen Fertigkeiten in der Küche erschöpften sich in der Zubereitung von Teewasser.  
  
Auch heute entdeckte er Hank an seinem angestammten Platz an der langen Küchenzeile. Ein Platz, den er sich heute mit Erik teilte.  
Charles zog überrascht die Brauen hoch.  
Erik stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem der riesigen Holzbretter und hackte einen Haufen verschiedener Kräuter, die ihren würzigen Duft im ganzen Raum verströmten. Er hatte die Trainingskleidung gegen einen dunkelgrauen Anzug getauscht, der locker an seinem schlanken Körper lag, und hantierte mit Zutaten, Messern und Schüsseln, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Charles hatte gewusst, dass Erik kochen konnte. Doch dabei gesehen hatte er ihn noch nie.  
Erik schien seinen Blick zu bemerken, denn er warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und lächelte knapp, bevor er die letzten Kräuter in eine Metallschüssel warf und diese mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand zu Hank schob. Charles schmunzelte. Erik – Magneto – dabei zu sehen, wie er seine unglaublichen Kräfte für so etwas banales wie die Zubereitung einer Mahlzeit benutzte, war mehr als befremdlich.  
  
„Sie sind beide bewaffnet. Ich hoffe, das geht gut.“  
Charles blickte zu Raven auf, die neben ihm getreten war und die beiden Männer ebenso argwöhnisch beäugte wie er.  
„Ich wette auf den großen Blauen“, erklang Alex' Stimme hinter ihm.  
„Und ich auf den Meister des Metalls!“, hielt einer der älteren Schüler dagegen.  
„In diesem Haus wird nicht gewettet“, beendete Charles das Gespräch scharf, bevor sich noch weitere Schüler einmischen konnten.  
_Und schon gar nicht auf sowas._  
Glücklicherweise waren die beiden Mutanten am Herd immun gegen derartige Kindereien. Charles meinte sogar, sie ein knappes Grinsen austauschen zu sehen.  
Und es war dieser Moment, in dem er sich an einen Satz erinnerte, den er vor zwei Jahren ausgesprochen hatte. Ein paar kleine Worte nur, eine fast schon kindliche Hoffnung, die jetzt, hier, wahr wurde.  
„Es wird eine Zeit kommen … da werden wir alle zusammen sein.“  
Raven warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Als er nicht antwortete, sah sie wieder zum Herd hinüber, auf dem es aus mehreren großen Pfannen dampfte.  
„Ich glaube, an den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen“, sagte sie leise.  
„Ich auch …“  
_Oh ja, ich auch …_  
  
Und auch an das Essen könnte er sich gewöhnen.  
Charles war nie ein großer Gourmet gewesen und begnügte sich meist damit, möglichst schnell seinen Magen zu füllen, da jede Verzögerung seiner Arbeit schadete. Aber selbst er erkannte ein hervorragendes Abendessen, wenn er eines vor sich hatte.  
Er hatte den langen französischen Namen, den Erik dem Gericht aus Hühnchen, Kräutern und Gemüse zuwies, schon vergessen, kaum, dass der ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Doch er genoss jeden Bissen davon.  
Fast so sehr wie Eriks Blick, der den ganzen Abend kaum von ihm wich.  
„Wenn du mich noch offensichtlicher anstarrst, gibt es definitiv keine Gerüchte mehr“, sagte er leise, bevor er erneut nach der Schüssel mit dem Gemüse griff und sich eine weitere Portion auf den Teller schaufelte.  
Erik grinste.  
„Ich bin nur erstaunt. Ich glaube, ich habe dich noch viel so viel essen sehen, Professor. Liegt es am guten Geschmack oder daran, dass ich es gemacht habe?“  
Charles schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Erik entging nichts. Natürlich nicht.  
„Beides, denke ich“, gab er zurück.  
„Ich sollte wohl öfter für dich kochen, was?“  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen.“  
Eriks Lächeln war so warm, dass Charles für den Moment sogar den Schatten ignorieren konnte, der es begleitete.  
  
Und am Ende war er es, der unter dem Tisch nach Eriks Knie tastete und seine Hand dort liegen ließ, während sie noch bis tief in die Nacht zusammensaßen, aßen, redeten und lachten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan.  
  
Seine Familie.  
Erik war ein Teil davon. Und ob er nun blieb oder nicht, das Gefühl würde sich nie ändern.  
  
Und als Eriks Finger irgendwann nach seinen tasteten, wusste Charles, dass er damit nicht alleine war.  
  
-  
  
Es vergingen einige Tage, bis Erik es zum ersten Mal bemerkte. Und als es ihm schließlich bewusst wurde, fragte er sich, wie es ihm so lange hatte entgehen können. Immerhin waren sie in den letzten Jahrzehnten genauso wenig aus seinem Leben wegzudenken gewesen wie die Narben auf seinem Körper.  
Seit mehr als sechs Wochen war er jetzt hier.  
Und beinahe genauso lange hatte er keine Alpträume mehr gehabt.  
Er war nicht naiv. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sie überwunden hatte, einfach so. Nein, der Grund dafür, dass er zum ersten Mal seit jenen Wochen in Auschwitz ruhig schlafen konnte, war der Mann, in dessen Bett er schlief, seit sie ihre Differenzen so weit geklärt hatten, wie es ihnen möglich war.  
Wenn Charles bei ihm war, verschonten ihn die Träume. Er hielt alles von ihm fern, die Dunkelheit, die Kälte, das Blut, den Doktor und diesen grauenvollen Schmerz. Mehr als einmal fragte er sich, ob Charles nachts in seinem Kopf war. Ob der Telepath seine Gedanken kontrollierte und ihn von all dem abschirmte, was ihn schon so lange quälte.  
Oder ob es schon reichte, dass er einfach nur da war.  
Erik hätte ihn danach fragen können, doch er tat es nicht. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Alles, was zählte, war, dass er endlich schlafen konnte. Dass er zur Ruhe fand, nach so langer Zeit.  
Auch Charles hatte sich danach gesehnt. Nach der Stille in seinem Kopf. So sehr, dass er dafür seine Kräfte aufgegeben und sich in die Sucht geflüchtet hatte. Erik hatte ihn dafür verurteilt.  
Doch am Ende gab es wohl kaum jemanden, der diesen Wunsch besser verstand als er.  
  
Erik öffnete die Augen und hob träge den Kopf, um nach ihm zu sehen. Charles lag quer über dem Bett, den Kopf auf seinem Bauch. Er war noch immer nackt und als Erik an ihm herabsah, konnte er all die Spuren sehen, die er in den vergangenen Stunden auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte. Oder stammten sie von gestern? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Der Gedanke brachte ihn zum lächeln.  
Charles schlief nicht. Seine Augen waren offen und er betrachtete die Decke, die das Licht der kleinen Lampe in der Ecke des Raums kaum erreichte, als sähe er dort etwas, was sich vor Eriks Augen verschloss.  
Doch vielleicht war er mit seinen Gedanken auch ganz woanders.  
„Wie lange hab' ich geschlafen?“, fragte Erik und seine Stimme durchschnitt die Stille in Charles' Schlafzimmer wie ein Peitschenhieb.  
„Nicht lange“, antwortete Charles.  
Er drehte den Kopf gerade weit genug, um ihm einen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Die Sonne geht bald auf.“  
„So spät?“, fragte Erik und unterdrückte ein Lachen.  
Irgendwie verlor er immer jedes Zeitgefühl, wenn sie miteinander schliefen.  
„Höre ich da einen Vorwurf in deiner Stimme?“, fragte Charles in einem Ton, der klarmachte, wie die Antwort lautete.  
„Nicht im Geringsten“, entgegnete Erik trotzdem.  
Charles lachte leise und Erik spürte es mit seinem ganzen Körper. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und schaute zwischen den schweren Vorhängen hindurch nach draußen. Tatsächlich wich das tiefe Schwarz langsam vor helleren Tönen zurück. Es blieben ihnen nur noch wenige Stunden, bis sie aufstehen mussten.  
Oder sie blieben einfach liegen …  
Erneut stieg ein Gähnen in ihm hoch und diesmal gelang es Erik nicht mehr, es zurückzuhalten. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich schwer an, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen, bis nur noch die Hülle aus Haut, Knochen und erschlafften Muskeln übrig blieb.  
Und vielleicht war es sogar so.  
Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht durch seinen Kopf schossen. Und an die Nächte davor. An das Gefühl seiner Haut, den Geschmack seiner Lippen, seines Schweißes, der Lust, die sie über die Klippe schleuderte, wieder und wieder. Der Sex mit Charles war früher schon gut gewesen. Doch das, was sie jetzt miteinander teilten, war so viel mehr. So viel enger, so viel intimer. Wenn sie jetzt miteinander schliefen, konnte er Charles nicht nur körperlich spüren, sondern auch geistig. _Seelisch_. Nie war er jemandem näher gewesen. Das sollte ihm Angst machen. Und anfangs hatte es das sogar. Doch das Gefühl verschwand. Wie alles andere verschwand. Sogar Charles' Behinderung. Wenn sie Sex hatten, vergaß Erik es manchmal einfach. Dann waren da nur noch Charles und er, ihre Körper, diese Lust. Und diese Liebe, die er spürte, sobald Charles' Gedanken seine berührten und der Verstand des Telepathen mit seinem verschmolz.  
Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass er diese Macht über einen anderen Menschen hatte. Dass er das in jemandem auslösen konnte. Es verlieh ihm eine Art von Macht, die keine Folter erzeugen konnte.  
Er hätte das ausnutzen können.  
Doch dann hätte er Charles den Dolch ins Herz gerammt, den er auch gegen ihn richten könnte.  
  
Charles bewegte sich und Erik zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er erneut eingeschlafen war. Er öffnete müde die Augen und beobachtete, wie Charles seine gelähmten Beine so arrangierte, dass er sich neben ihn legen konnte. Beinahe von selbst hob Erik seinen Arm, damit Charles sich dicht an ihn drücken konnte. Noch so etwas, was sich schleichend geändert und was er erst bemerkt hatte, als es längst geschehen war.  
Früher hatten sie nie derart eng nebeneinander geschlafen.  
Erik drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und vergrub die Nase in seinen langen Haaren, sog seinen Geruch in sich ein. Es war schön, so neben ihm zu liegen, seinen Körper zu spüren, seine Atemzüge zu hören. Seine Liebe zu spüren, die Charles irgendwie über all die Jahre gerettet hatte, tief verborgen in seinem Inneren, wo sie genauso wenig verlosch wie seine verdammte Hoffnung.  
Und wenn Charles Recht hatte, besaß auch er diese verborgenen Schätze. Irgendwo in dem Labyrinth in seinem Inneren, am Ende eines Weges, den er nie gewollt hatte und der sich inzwischen doch viel zu deutlich vor ihm abzeichnete. Ein Weg, der ihn fort von dem Leben führte, dass er geführt hatte, bis er den Punkt erreichte, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab und er seine Zukunft aufgab, um ihre zu retten. Ein Weg hin zu etwas neuem. Einem neuen Leben, einer neuen Zukunft, einem neuen Selbst.  
Aber es war auch ein Weg, der ihn fort von hier führen würde. Weg von diesem Haus. Und weg von Charles.  
Der Gedanke traf ihn nicht so sehr, wie er erwartet hatte.  
Er hatte seine Entscheidung wohl längst getroffen.  
  
Er spürte Charles' warme Finger auf seiner Haut und musste nicht auf seinen Arm schauen, um zu wissen, worüber sie strichen, sanft wie ein Windhauch im Sommer.  
Über die Jahre waren sie blasser geworden. Die kleinen Zahlen auf seiner Haut. Verschwunden waren sie nie.  
Erik schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
Vielleicht sollte er Charles' Vorschlag befolgen und dort mit seiner Suche anfangen. An dem Ort, an dem alles begonnen hatte. Der Ort, an dem der Doktor ihn aus Blut, Schmerz, Asche und Tod erschaffen hatte. Ihn. Erik. Magneto.  
Der Gedanke löste Gefühle in ihm aus, die er kaum fassen konnte. Das einzige, was er überdeutlich identifizieren konnte, war Angst. Eine Angst, die so stark war, dass sich sein Brustkorb alleine bei dem Gedanken, dorthin zurückzukehren, die Gebäude, die Zäune, die Türme wiederzusehen, zuzuschnüren schien und sein Herz zu rasen begann. Es war kaum zu ertragen. Und vielleicht genau deshalb ein Grund mehr, es zu tun. Den Weg zurück zu suchen.  
Und den Doktor dort begraben.  
  
„Ich werde gehen.“  
Erik setzte die Worte wie einen Schachzug in den Raum. Einfach, klar und endgültig.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Charles drückte sich dichter an ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, direkt über sein rasendes Herz. Er wirkte nicht überrascht. Nicht wütend. Oder traurig. Und er fragte ihn nicht, wohin er gehen würde. Natürlich nicht.  
„Willst du, dass ich dich begleite?“  
Erik atmete tief durch. Auch diese Frage hatte er erwartet.  
„Nein.“  
Charles seufzte kaum hörbar.  
„Und wann?“  
Erik sah ihn an. Er würde es vermissen, dieses tiefe Blau seiner Augen.  
„Bald.“  
Er konnte sehen, dass seine Antwort ihm wehtat. Charles' Gesicht war schon immer ein offenes Buch für ihn gewesen. Doch er schluckte seinen Schmerz herunter, für ihn.  
Erik zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Charles' Haut unter seinen Lippen war warm, warm und vertraut.  
„Und was geschieht dann?“, fragte Charles weiter. „Wenn du gefunden hast, was du suchst?“  
„Das hängt von ihnen ab.“  
Er konnte spüren, wie Charles' Körper sich neben ihm anspannte. Er wusste, dass es nicht das war, was der Telepath hören wollte. Doch es war die Wahrheit.  
Er löste sich aus Charles' Griff und richtete sich auf. Draußen tasteten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über die Bäume und mit ihnen erwachte die Welt zu neuem Leben. Wenigstens das würde sich niemals ändern.  
  
„Meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert, Charles.“ Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah auf den anderen Mann herab, der noch immer auf dem Bett lag und seinen Blick ruhig erwiderte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, was meine Vergangenheit betrifft. Was Shaw betrifft. Doch das bedeutet nicht, dass sich alles ändern wird. Dass die Welt sich ändern wird. Ich liebe dich, doch ich werde nicht nachgeben, nicht für dich. Und ich weiß, dass du es auch nicht tun wirst. Aufzugeben liegt nicht in unserer Natur. Zwischen uns wird es nie mehr geben als das hier. Ein paar Tage und Nächte, in denen wir so tun, als hätte es die Vergangenheit nie gegeben. Oder diesen Krieg. Danach werden wir wieder unsere eigenen Ziele verfolgen. Vielleicht werden manche davon identisch sein. Doch andere werden sich unterscheiden.“  
Charles runzelte die Stirn und Erik konnte förmlich sehen, wie sein Gehirn seine Worte verarbeitete, sie interpretierte, abwägte, beurteilte. Er erwartete eine Antwort, Widerspruch, einen weiteren Vortrag. Nichts davon kam.  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Charles stattdessen, leise und doch sicher.  
Dann hob er eine Hand in seine Richtung.  
Mehr nicht.  
Doch Erik verstand es auch so.  
Er legte die Finger um seine, ließ zu, dass Charles ihn zu sich herabzog, über sich, bis ihre Gesichter kaum mehr als eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Dann lächelte er, ein Lächeln wie ein stummes Versprechen, dass sie einander hier und jetzt gaben. Das Versprechen, dass egal was passieren würde, das hier nicht das Ende war.  
  
Es war Charles, der schließlich den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und ihn küsste. Und erst jetzt wurde Erik wirklich bewusst, was er vorhin zu ihm gesagt hatte. Und dass es ihm am Ende viel leichter gefallen war, als er je geglaubt hätte.  
Doch so war das mit Wahrheiten.  
Den schlechten.  
Und den guten.  
  
  
Als Erik die Bibliothek betrat, lag der Raum still und friedlich vor ihm. Er ging an den Regalen entlang, strich mit den Fingern über die zahllosen Buchrücken, über bekannte und unbekannte Titel. Er konnte verstehen, wieso Charles diesen Ort so liebte. Auch er würde ihn vermissen.  
  
Das Schachspiel stand noch immer auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Kamin. Die kleinen Figuren standen auf ihren Plätzen, bereit für die nächste Partie. Schwarz und weiß, zwei Seiten, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und doch nur zusammen funktionierten. Zwei Seiten, die trotz allem immer Gegner sein würden.  
Genau wie Charles und er.  
  
Erik beugte sich über die Figuren und griff nach dem weißen König. Ließ ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin- und hergleiten, spürte die Form, das Gewicht.  
Vielleicht würde ihn dieser neue Weg tatsächlich in eine Zukunft ohne Krieg führen. Vielleicht würde er ihn sogar eines Tages hierher zurückführen, zu Charles und seinen X-Men. Er wusste es nicht. Noch nicht. Doch er würde es herausfinden.  
  
Er stellte die Figur zurück auf ihren Platz und griff in seine Hosentasche, holte das kleine Stück Metall heraus, fühlte die Kühle, das vertraute Summen, das durch seine Adern rauschte wie leise Musik.  
Es war leicht, es in die richtige Form zu bringen, die Moleküle neu zu arrangieren, bis sie Muster bildeten, feiner, als jeder Mensch, jede Maschine, es je gekonnt hätte.  
Als er fertig war, stellte er das Ergebnis an seinen neuen Platz, füllte die Lücke, die über zwölf Jahre lang für all das gestanden hatte, was sie verloren hatten.  
Eine Wunde, die endlich wieder verschlossen war.  
  
  
Die Tasche über seiner Schulter war leicht. Genau wie seine Schritte, als er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss herunterging. Er spürte ihre Blicke auf sich, doch er wandte sich nur einmal um, warf einen letzten Blick auf Raven und schenkte ihr ein knappes Lächeln. Das sie erwiderte, traurig, wie sie immer lächelte.  
  
Draußen atmete er tief durch, genoss die kühle Luft und die Geräusche, die ihm in den letzten Wochen so vertraut geworden waren.  
Geräusche wie der leisen Klang seines Rollstuhls.  
  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er sich zu ihm herumdrehte, ihn ansah, ein letztes Mal. Das Bild in allen Einzelheiten in sich aufnahm und zuließ, dass es sich seinen Platz in seinem Inneren suchte. Er würde Charles vermissen …  
  
Vielleicht war es am Ende doch simpler, als er immer gedacht hatte.  
Vielleicht war er noch immer da draußen, in den dunklen Fluten.  
Zusammen mit Charles, der nie aufhören würde, ihn an die Oberfläche zu ziehen, damit er atmen konnte.  
  
-  
  
Charles hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.  
Der Tag, an dem Erik ging.  
  
Nicht, weil er nicht mehr bei ihm sein wollte. Das war nie der Grund gewesen, für keine der Trennungen der vergangenen Jahre.  
Nein, wenn Erik ging, dann nur, weil ihn sein Weg an ein Ziel führen würde, an das er ihm nicht folgen wollte. Oder konnte, weil Erik es nicht wollte. So wie dieses Mal.  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte bleiben. Charles wusste das, auch wenn Erik es nie ausgesprochen hatte. Doch ein anderer Teil von ihm, einer, der in den letzten Wochen stets lauter geworden war, wollte, dass er ging und eine Suche beendete, die schon beinahe sein ganzes Leben währte. Die Suche nach etwas, wonach er sich schon viel zu lange sehnte, was er brauchte, auch wenn er es nicht einmal genau benennen konnte. Eine Suche, die ihn zu den Dämonen führen würde, die ihn schon viel zu lange quälten. Und die ihn am Ende davon befreien würde, wenn er es zuließ.  
Charles hätte ihm gerne beigestanden. Doch am Ende musste er Erik zustimmen. Das war etwas, was der andere Mann alleine tun musste.  
Alles, was ihm blieb, war, ihm die Tür zu öffnen, wenn er wieder zurückkam.  
  
Ja, Charles hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde.  
Und trotzdem tat es weh.  
  
  
Die Fenster in Eriks Zimmer standen offen und der Wind trieb die cremeweißen Vorhänge wie feine Nebelschleier vor sich her. Der Raum war aufgeräumt, das Bett gemacht und Charles musste den Schrank nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass er leer war. Eriks Sachen waren fort. Genau wie der Helm, der in den letzten Wochen immer auf der Kommode gegenüber vom Bett gestanden hatte.  
Es fühlte sich seltsam an, das Zimmer wieder so zu sehen. Unbewohnt, leer, ohne Erinnerung an seinen Bewohner.  
Nicht, dass Erik in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit hier verbracht hätte.  
Charles lächelte, als viel zu viele Erinnerungen warm durch seinen Verstand flossen.  
Nächste Woche wären es zwei Monate gewesen. Zwei Monate, in denen sie hier miteinander gelebt hatten. Und Charles hatte jeden einzelnen Tag davon genossen. Die guten, friedlichen, an denen sie endlose Gespräche führten, zusammen in seinem Arbeitszimmer saßen und über Bücher gebeugt die Zeit vergaßen und an denen sie es manchmal erst mittags aus dem Bett schafften. Er genoss selbst die schlechten. Die, an denen sie heftig stritten und danach stundenlang kein Wort mehr miteinander wechselten und die doch jedesmal damit endeten, dass Erik irgendwann in der Nacht den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer fand und neben ihm einschlief. Und wenn er einen Moment bestimmen müsste, eine Erinnerung, auf die er nicht verzichten könnte, dann wären es wohl eine von diesen. In denen Erik in seinen Armen lag und schlief.  
  
  
Charles fand ihn auf dem Platz vor dem Haus. Der andere Mann drehte sich zu ihm um, kaum, dass er den Rollstuhl hinter sich hörte. Als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass er ihn noch einholte. Natürlich.  
Erik sah ihn an und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln wie eine Entschuldigung, die er nicht aussprechen würde.  
„Wolltest du dich gar nicht verabschieden?“  
Erik hob die Schultern.  
„Wir waren beide nie besonders gut im Abschiednehmen. Ich dachte, ich erspare uns das.“  
Charles legte den Kopf schief und lächelte.  
„Mir scheint eher, du hast auf mich gewartet.“  
Erik stieß ein leises Lachen aus. Ein Lachen, das er in den letzten Wochen immer öfter gelacht hatte und das sich tief in Charles' Erinnerungen gegraben hatte.  
„Augenscheinlich sind wir noch schlechter, als ich geglaubt habe.“  
Er zog die Tasche von seiner Schulter und senkte sie neben seinen Körper.  
Charles sah ihn an und ließ zu, dass sich das Bild tief in seine Netzhaut einbrannte.  
Eriks Gesicht, seine Haare, deren Farbton sich inzwischen kaum noch von dem der Bartstoppeln unterschied, die Wangen und Kinn bedeckten. Seine Lippen, die zu dem ihm eigenen schiefen Lächeln verzogen waren. Sein großgewachsener Körper, die breiten Schultern, die schlanke Taille und seine Hände, deren Berührungen süchtig machen konnten.  
Und seine grauen Augen, die ihn mit einer Wärme ansahen, die so gar nicht zu dieser Situation passen wollte.  
Charles atmete tief durch, schluckte den Schmerz und die Sehnsucht herunter, die sich bereits ihren Weg durch seinen Körper bahnten.  
„Viel Glück, Erik. Ich hoffe, du findest, wonach du suchst.“  
Erik neigte den Kopf.  
„Einen Teil habe ich schon gefunden.“  
Die Worte lösten ein Gefühl von Glück in ihm aus, das Charles schon fast dämlich grinsen ließ. Nur Erik gelang es, etwas derart romantisches zu sagen und ihn dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu verlassen.  
„Werde ich dich wiedersehen?“, fragte er leise.  
„Ich denke schon.“  
Erik schien ihm anzusehen, dass ihm diese Antwort nicht reichte, denn sein Lächeln wurde so intensiv wie eine körperliche Berührung.  
„Ja. Ja, wir werden uns wiedersehen.“  
„Dann habe ich einen Grund mehr, mich auf die Zukunft zu freuen.“  
Eine Zukunft, die er nach all den Jahren endlich am Horizont sehen konnte, wenn sie auch noch undeutlich war.  
Eine Zukunft, in der sie vielleicht noch einmal zusammen alt werden würden.  
Erik nickte unbestimmt.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Charles.“  
„Auf Wiedersehen.“  
Erik schenkte ihm einen letzten intensiven Blick und für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Charles, ob er ihn bitten sollte, ihn zum Abschied zu küssen.  
Er tat es nicht.  
Sah Erik nur zu, wie er sich schließlich umdrehte, langsam die Auffahrt entlang ging und irgendwann hinter Bäumen und Sträuchern verschwand.  
Dann war er fort.  
Und Charles wieder alleine.  
Obwohl … das stimmte nicht. Er war nicht alleine. Nein, er hatte seine Familie hier. Sein Zuhause.  
„Bis bald, Erik.“  
  
  
Am Abend begann Charles, ihn zu vermissen.  
Seine Stimme. Seinen Geruch. Seine Berührungen. Seine Gedanken … Er hatte das Gefühl erwartet. Trotzdem traf es ihn tief.  
Und seltsamerweise genoss er es trotzdem.  
  
Es dauerte etwas, bis er sie spät in der Nacht im trüben Schein der Lampen in der Bibliothek bemerkte. Die kleine Schachfigur, die heute morgen noch nicht hier gewesen war und die jetzt ihren Platz in den Reihen der schwarzen Figuren einnahm, als hätte er schon immer ihr gehört. Charles griff danach und brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Erik ihm da hinterlassen hatte.  
Es war nicht irgendeine Figur. Es war ein König, ganz aus Metall geformt, das ein Muster zeigte, das an den Marmor erinnerte, aus dem der Rest des Spiels gearbeitet war. Sie war massiv, fast schwarz und glänzte wie poliert, wenn man sie zwischen den Fingern drehte. Einen passenderen König konnte man sich für Erik nicht vorstellen.  
Vorsichtig stellte Charles die neue Figur zurück auf den Platz, der viel zu lange leer gewesen war.  
Für jeden anderen wäre es wohl nicht mehr als das gewesen. Eine Schachfigur aus Metall. Doch für ihn war sie viel mehr. Für ihn war sie ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen, dass Erik zurückkommen würde, um mit ihm Schach zu spielen.  
  
Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, trotzdem spürte Charles das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Er griff nach einem der weißen Bauern und setzte ihn in Richtung der schwarzen Gegenseite. Der erste Zug nach zwölf Jahren.  
Dann lehnte er sich zurück und sah auf das Spiel herab, das endlich wieder vollständig war. Lächelte breiter, über die Traurigkeit, das Gefühl von Liebe und die Hoffnung, die sich warm um seine Gedanken legte.  
„Du bist am Zug, Erik.“


	10. Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, damit ist die Geschichte abgeschlossen. Ich hoffe, sie hat dem ein oder anderen von euch gefallen. :)
> 
> Demnächst kommen übrigens noch zwei Specials. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr euch genauso wenig von den beiden trennen könnt wie ich.

Wenn ihm heute jemand die Frage stellen würde, was er rückblickend betrachtet über sein Leben dachte, wäre wohl sein erster Gedanke: welches Leben?  
  
Natürlich wusste auch Erik Lehnsherr, was dieses Wort bedeutete. Wie es sich anfühlte. Schließlich hatte auch er eines gehabt. Ein Leben. Bis es durch die Kugel einer Pistole beendet wurde. Eine, die nicht ihm gegolten hatte und ihn trotzdem tötete.  
Das, was danach kam, verdiente den Begriff Leben nicht mehr. Sein Herz schlug noch und seine Lungen arbeiteten unentwegt weiter, doch es war nicht mehr das Gleiche. Er lebte nicht mehr. Er existierte nur noch.  
Und er hatte geglaubt, dass es für immer so bleiben würde.  
  
Doch dann passierte etwas Ungewöhnliches.  
Das Leben fand ihn wieder. Es fand ihn in Gestalt von zwei kräftigen Armen, die ihn in tiefer Dunkelheit an einen Körper zogen, in dem der Herzschlag so schnell ging, dass man glauben konnte, es würde jeden Moment explodieren. Es fand ihn in Gestalt von zwei tiefblauen Augen, die ihn nicht nur ansahen, sondern direkt in ihn hineinblickten.  
  
Es war nicht immer leicht, lag zwischen ihnen doch viel zu oft eine ganze Welt. Doch irgendwie fanden sie einander trotzdem immer wieder. Fand er ihn immer wieder. Er, der sich seinen Platz in seinem Inneren suchte und sich weigerte, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Er, durch den er nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder mehr spürte als die Kälte in seinen Träumen und das grausame Brennen des Hasses.  
Er, der die Macht besaß, die Gedanken einer ganzen Welt zu verändern und sich dazu entschied, stattdessen ihm dabei zu helfen, die seinen zu verändern.  
Und nach so vielen Jahren endlich eine Antwort zu finden.  
  
Wenn ihm also heute jemand die Frage stellte, er würde sie ohne Zögern beantworten. Würde erwidern, dass sein Leben einsam war. Laut und grausam und voller Schmerzen.  
Doch auch friedlich. Hoffnungsvoll. Und manchmal sogar glücklich.  
  
Er würde wohl über diese Antwort lächeln.  
Und Erik würde es erwidern.


End file.
